Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom (Renamed from: Maelstorm)
by Czar Joseph
Summary: Neglected by his family and people around him in favor of his twin sister. One day Naruto went out the village and wandered around the woods until he found the a small cave. When he entered to the cave he found something and an incident happen that changes him. Naruto will became a man with the eyes of the Eagle. Powerful/Smart Naruto. - Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.
1. Prologue & Becoming an Assassin

Chapter 01: Prologue &amp; Becoming an Assassin

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: This is my 4th Story and My very own FIRST Assassin's Creed Xover. Since I maybe like all the AC series since I like Edward Kenway. So if I can made Naruto an Assassin instead a Templar. So it's Naruto decide. And even I will had all the series.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**"Summon/Demon"**

* * *

**(Pre-Prologue)**

**(AC: Rogue OST: I Am Shay Patrick Cormac - Starts)**

...Stay my blade of the flesh of the innocent...

...Hide in plain sight...

...Never compromised the Assassin Brotherhood...

...There are the tenets of the Creed. The principles I used to live by...

...I was a young child then. The Eight years to be a Ninja was about to begin. I could not imagined what the future had in stored for me...

...Nor the cost I would choose to bear...

...My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...or should I say...Naruto Altair Cormac. This is my story...

...As a Ninja...No...Not a Templar...I am an Assassin...the blade of the eagle...

...This is my Creed...my new own Nindo...

**(AC: Rogue OST: ****I Am Shay Patrick Cormac - Ended)**

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

We find an eight years old girl with blood red hair with blonde around the edge jumping up and down with joy because she had just perfected a very hard jutsu.

"Alright I did it! Did you see me daddy?" The girl asked a man with spiky blonde hair that had two bangs hanging on each side of his face.

"Yes I did Naruko very good!" The man said praising his daughter as a woman with blood red hair came out.

"Come on you two let's go get some ramen." She said. This got a cheer from Naruko and the family walked into the house. What they failed to notice was a blonde haired boy that was the same age as the girl that just left; he had vibrant blue eyes just like his "father", in fact one would have to be blind not to see the resemblance, the only difference was the length of his hair and the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. This boy was Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the container of the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He didn't hated just didn't trust his "family" because they always chose Naruko over him and it got to the point where the only time he ever showed his face around the house was at breakfast and at dinner. He asked his godparents to train him but they didn't care about him but only her sister even Kakashi the last surviving member of Team Minato ignored him. But all that change after that incident happened

**==Flashback Started (3 years ago)==**

5 years old Naruto was walking around the village and most of the villagers ignore him since none of them knew about him. Only few people know him but he didn't bother much. So he decided to explore outside the village and went to the forest. When he started to wandered around the forest he reaches a small cave. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to go inside. He continues to go forward until he saw something that caught his interest.

In the center of the cave there was a orb on the pedestal that was gold with silver markings Naruto looks at the writing carefully then the orb, as he was about to touching it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked in confused and touch the orb suddenly the orb started to glow bright and that force him to cover his eyes. Slowly the light faded away and Naruto finally opened his eyes and found himself in new area. The place was beautiful where the sky was so clear and was in the middle of the field but he saw a house from a far distance.

"Hello little one what are you doing here?" A voice said. Naruto turns around to see a beautiful young woman. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a simple dark purple dress with a hood and a tie, also a arm guards and greaves. Before Naruto could respond another voice interrupted them.

"Hope!" A voice called Naruto saw a brown hair man with his short hair tied into a small ponytail, he wore a black and red outfit with a symbol of a Red cross strapped to the harness on his chest like a buckle walking towards them. **(AN: Since Shay is still a Templar when he killed her. So it will be a good idea.)**

"Shay." Hope said and the Shay stops in beside her and was about to talk when he suddenly notice Naruto.

"Hello there." Shay said as he approaches him and kneel down to his level. Naruto just wave shyly at him.

"Who are you lad?" Shay asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself and Shay stands up.

"Names's Shay, Shay Patrick Cormac and this woman here is Hope Jensen." Shay introduce and Hope just smiled at Naruto.

"Anyway what are you doing or should I say how did you get here, lad?" Shay asked and Naruto just tilted his head to side with confused look on his face.

Naruto started to explain what happen after he was done the two were surprised by this. Shay approaches Hope and whispered.

"Hope do you think that he's the one. In our dreams?" Hope then whispered to him.

"I think remember the dream that we were having and someone told us about a prophecy that someone will show up through Piece of Eden and destined to save the world and bring peace to this world." Hope whispered and Shay nodded at her then they turned back their attention to Naruto.

"Umm, do you any of you know how will I return home?" Naruto asked and the two nodded at him.

"Yes Naruto but first there something you need to know." Shay said and Naruto nodded at him and asked. "Naruto, the reason that you brought here is because of a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Naruto asked confused and Shay and Hope nodded at him.

"Yes, the Prophecy told us that one day when someone will appear here through the Piece of Eden someone will touch it, the apple you touch, is the one that will save the world and bring peace to this world." Hope said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confused and the two adults sighs but just nodded at each other. They knew that Naruto was too young to know these things.

"Anyway, we wanted to say that reason that you're here is because you are going to be trained by us." Shay stated and Naruto eyes widen in shock and then a big grin appeared on his face.

"Alright I'm finally going to be train!" Naruto shouted happily while the two look at him confused.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Hope asked and Naruto suddenly had a sad look on his face and the two heroes frown at this.

"Naruto what's wrong, lad?" Shay asked and Naruto started to tell his story. He told on how his parents ignored him even the people close to his family ignored him and they only focused on his twin sister. When he was done telling his story the two just felt sorry for Naruto for being neglected and disappointment to his family and people around him.

Shay place a hand on Naruto shoulder and Naruto look up to see that Shay was smiling at him.

"Don't worry Naruto once we're done training you. You will be strongest hero that they will ever see." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with wide eyes then look at Hope who nodded at him with smile on her face. Naruto grinned and nodded at them.

"So...which path you choose?" Hope asked.

"Hai!" Naruto chirped happily and the three of them walk towards the house and for Naruto to start his training.

"Choose?" Naruto confused.

"Choose between the Assassin...or the Templar." Shay proclaimed. "So which path you take?"

"What are those two?"

"Well..." As Shay is about told stories about the history of the Assassins and Templar, since its wage war endlessly since the assassins like Altair and Ezio and Edward Kenway's history while Shay did betrayed their creed for their mistakes they made. So he did joined the Templars to stop Achilles. Since he killed his mentors and Hope. So with their story ended which made Naruto nod for what path he choose.

"I'll choose..."

**==Flashback ended==**

Ever since Naruto then Naruto was training none stop and was enjoying his life with Hope and Shay. Since they're learned from the mentor on each test.

Shay thought him the basics such as swords and dagger combo unlike katanas and wakizashi, navigating ships like his Morrigan, rope darts and two flintlocks then started to teach about freerunning, making poisons and other items and includes hunting that he know that he learn when he become an Assassin while Hope thought him pick-pocking, cunning, shrewd, medicine, medical and calculating, able to formulate an efficient plan in a brief period of time and apply it with efficiency.

Shay taught him his skills and using a air rifle since he was an gunner. Hope teaches him to stealth and battle tactics. The two were really surprised that Naruto was able absorb everything like a sponge. He was a prodigy when came to battle.

The two really pushed him to his limit until he would fall. The two were surprised on Naruto by his fighting spirit and drive to become strong. Both an Assassin and an Templar were proud seeing this and believe that he would be able to become a revolutionary.

Also Naruto picked some of Hope hobby such as learning to cook, sewing and other skills. Sometimes Naruto would cook for the two and they were surprised that Naruto was very good at cooking. The three bonded like family and Naruto was really happy but sadden that he would be leaving soon. Naruto learned on Shay and Hope previously life were, He was inspired by Shay and Hope's stories and wanted to become like an Assassin or an Templar.

**==20 years later==**

Naruto who was now 25 years old he was a splitting image of Minato, but his hair is now longer and tied to a short ponytail, the only exception was the whisker mark. He was wearing the an outfit like Shay, when he was an Assassin. He was facing Shay and Hope who small smile on their face.

"Naruto, our mission is done your training is complete." Hope stated and Naruto just nodded at them. He knew that this day would come and he would be going back to the elemental nation. Shay and Hope explained about the place that time in the elemental nation will pause so he won't need to worry about anything.

"Naruto there are few things that you need to know before you leave, lad." Shirou said and Naruto look at him with confused look.

"What is it, father Shay?" Naruto asked since he will address Shay as his own father.

"When you returned...you will had your skills still intact when you possessed the apple until you gain a gift." Shay said.

"What sort of gift?" Naruto asked and Hope answered.

"You gain ability to see things of what you saw like Shay...since this 'gift' unlike Edward Kenway had that ability." Hope explained..

"Your ability to see things like an eagle that see everything. Your gift will be released at once when the time is right the only problem is that your body will become a kid again when you return to your world." Shay said and Naruto just nod for admitted. Sooner or later, he will had the ability of the eyes of the eagle. because he will become a kid again meaning that he would have to train his body again then it was Hope turn to talk.

"Last thing Naruto when you return to your world I want you to take the Apple with you and let the light guide you to the sacred place. Once you got to the light guide you, call the Juno and she is the one called us here and she will do the rest understand?" Hope asked and Naruto just nodded at her. As Hope approaches at Naruto and gave him a hug that surprised him by his surrogate mother's actions but just went to the flow and hugged her back.

"Naruto remember to live your life with no regrets, protect everyone who is precious to you and no matter what me and Shay see you as a family." Hope said and Naruto eyes widen in hearing those words he was touched. He let tears flow down to his cheek as hugged Hope tightly and Shay join in the hugged and they stayed like that several seconds before the broke it.

"Thank you for everything Father Shay and Mother Hope." Naruto said happily then Naruto started to glow slowly faded away.

**==Back to the Elemental Nation==**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his 5 years old body again. He sighs in disappointment because he really wanted his skills that he learned then something was glowing orb in Naruto's hand. He look at saw a symbol appeared the apple. Naruto smiled at the apple. Suddenly his eyes widen which gave him a headache from the effects, as he saw his vision is change, as there a glowing line shines in the pedestal and started to follow the line that Hope told him that approaches to the dead end. As he saw a hole is about the same size as the apple, as he inserts it, then the linings is glowing until the door is open, then he entered.

After wandering around the cave for an hour looking for the cave he finally found it. He walked towards the end of the road and saw a ruins of the city. Naruto look saw in awed about this beautiful place. _'I was expecting you.' _As the apple begun to glow, as the figure appeared to be late 20s, wearing white hoodie, black shirt with a eagle, jeans, sneaker shoes and a tattoo on his left arm.

'Who are you?' Naruto thought asked.

_'Name's Desmond Miles, and I'm an Assassin.'_

'You're an Assassin?" Naruto said.

Desmond nodded._ 'I'm actually here to offer you a deal.'_

"A deal?"

_'I think it would be best if I start at the beginning. It all began with what we called the First Civilization what Shay is talking about…'_

Desmond told Naruto everything, from the fall of the First Civilization; to the formation of the Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order; and then the lives of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Shay Cormac; his surrogate father and Ratonhnhake:ton "Connor" Kenway, Arno Dorian; and finally his own tale, from his days training as a child to his sacrifice to prevent the apocalypse.

Naruto took some time to sort through the information overload before finally turning to Desmond, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Desmond turned serious, _'People like the Templars will always exist; like Shay and Haythem. There are many people who would control the world if given the chance.'_

Realization dawned on Naruto's face, "…You want me to rebuild the Assassins Brotherhood."

_'Yes. I, along with my seven ancestors have been looking for someone to rebuild it, but you are the first we have found to truly fit the necessary criteria; plus Shay? He taught anything since each of them touch the apple. However, this offer is for you alone. Your family will have to be left behind for now. When your training is over, you can recruit them if you choose.'_

Naruto nodded, his mind whirling, "I-I don't know what to say…I'm honored that you think I'm the best candidate for rebuilding the Brotherhood...well I accept."

Desmond nodded. _'Follow me.' _As the orb of light appeared in the apple and then it starting to move that direction before Naruto follow ir.

The Master Assassin and recruit walked through the winding tunnel for several hours, until finally, they saw light ahead. Desmond spoke for the first time since they entered,

_'Welcome to one of the only places untouched by the war. The ruins of one of the Assassin's greatest strongholds. Welcome to Masyaf, Naruto.'_

Naruto stood dumbstruck at the sight of the fortress, "Wait, I thought Masyaf was on a cliff in the mountains, not in a cave."

_'Some of the last Assassins, with help from the Sage of Six Paths and his fuinjutsu, transported it here so that it wouldn't be raided or taken by others and be left in peace. Come now, the others are waiting.'_

Naruto followed Desmond into the fortress and found himself face-to-face with six more spectral figures in white hooded outfits plus red and black (guess who?) and blue coat. "Naruto, I would like for you to meet my ancestors."

The first figure, who was missing his left ring finger, nodded to Naruto, "Greetings young one. I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad."

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze." spoke the second robed figure.

"Captain Edward Kenway is the name." continued the third figure.

The fourth figure shook Naruto's hand, "My name is Ratonhnhake:ton, but most people call me Connor."

The fifth stepped in. "I'm Arno Dorion, at your service."

The sixth gave him a hug. "Nice to see you again, my son."

"Father." Naruto replied a hug. Which they broke a hug and saw a figure is about old about 80s or 90s? He is a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a short goatee in his younger years which tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo inherited horn-like protrusions on his forehead from his mother. He had Rinnegan eyes and no eye brows just like his brother. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black red magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six red magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

Which made Naruto'e eyes widen. "Sage of the Six Path!?"

As the old man lift his head and replied. "The names Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." Hagoromo introduce. "We saw you everything...so we will help you for your training."

Naruto smiled at the group, "When do we begin?"

**==One Year Later==**

Being trained by five of the greatest Assassins plus one Templar and the Sage that ever lived was a very harsh and rigorous process. When Naruto secretly went to his favorite place. But Naruto refused to give up and continued to surpass his mentor's expectations, even awakening the Eagle Vision. Alongside learning how to use the various weapons and tools like before they had used over the years as well as the other trademark Assassin skills like parkour, stealth, and the ability to blend into his surroundings. He also learned various other skills, such as hunting from Connor; also gave him abilities to use the power of the animal spirits; the Might of the Bear, flight of the eagle when he change into a eagle as well, the cloak and pack of wolves.

How to manage the Brotherhood from Ezio; he told him the same thing like Shao Jun; the Female Chinese Assassin and bomb making that he learned from Turkey with Yusuf and also the Hookblade moves, economics from Edward (Although they kept arguing about which was better, pirates or ninjas; much to the Altair and the other's amusement.), with Shay had improving his skills like before, Arno taught him to use a Phantom Blade before; also all the skills like Disguised unlike Aveline and also gave him ability to kill his/she's target by gain access the memories that also stores information after his training until his ceremony; also his Eagle Vision is combines with Ezio's Eagle Sense and Arno's Eagle Pulse into a One unique Eagle Vision and also Shay's and Edward's Eagle vision that allows to pin-point your target and see your target(s) through objects like the Byakugan, Connor mention it to her, and many other skills the Assassins deemed necessary. And even when not training with his mentors, Hagoromo teaches him Naruto elements and ninjutsu. Finally, after a year, Naruto's training came to an end. There was one last thing to do before the six spirits could rest in peace.

On a high balcony, Naruto stood in front of a brazier, with Altair across from him and the other four Assassins watching.

Altair spoke, "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin. These are the words spoken by our ancestors - that lay the heart of our creed."

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." Naruto said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." All Assassins unison.

With these words, before Altair branded Naruto's left ring finger. "This only hurts for a while, brother. Like so many things." Naruto present his ring finger and Altair pressed the heated iron stamp on its base; to his credit he held in his pain only close his eyes and showing a grimace on his face.

"In this modern ages, we are not so literal as your ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent." Ezio said.

"Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return the dark." Arno proclaimed. before asking. "Are you prepared the eagle's path?"

"Yes."

"Here." Arno offered a veil on Naruto's hand.

"What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"An psychotropic drugs? It also if you drink it it allows to see visions of everything like I told you. Its the same on I drink it during I joined the brotherhood." Arno explained.

"I see, merci (thank you)." Naruto appreciated as he take it and place it on his pocket.

"These are the words spoken by your ancestors. The words that lay at the heart of our creed." Arno declared.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." Ezio said.

"Hide in plain sight." Connor added.

"Never compromised the Brotherhood." Edward finished.

"Let these tenets be branded upon your mind. Follow them, and be uplifted. Break them at your peril." Shay said.

"Rise, Assassin." Arno proclaimed Naruto to be a Assassin. As Shay stepped in with a cushion; there are now two hidden blades and a hoodie jacket that belongs to Demond.

"Its my lucky jacket." Desmond comment.

"And my hidden blades." Shay added, as he took the blades and place them into his wrist. As Naruto took his hoodie and wear it like Desmond use to wear.

"Welcome, brother." Altair declared until Hagoromo stepped in.

_"_Naruto. I'm gonna to something for you of what had you contained, but there will be consequences in doing this." The sage said and Naruto look at her confuse.

"Consequences?" Naruto said and the sage nodded at him.

"Yes but first are you aware that the soul of the Kyuubi, Kurama is sealed inside of you?" The woman asked and Naruto nodded at him. He knew that Kyuubi was sealed to him since he was 4 years old when he asked for some training to parents who ignored him.** (AN: Just to let everyone know Naruto never met the Kyuubi during his training with Shay and Hope.)**

"Well once all the knowledge of my skills and time are inside of you the Kyuubi soul will be transferred to your twin sister. And you better select one to be your guide." Hagoromo told him and Naruto eyes widen in surprised and quickly nodded at him in understanding. He wanted to become like each of the Assassins like Desmond and if exchanging the soul to Kyuubi to her sister will give him the skills that he learned.

"I'll select...Shay Patrick Cormac!"

The sage smiled at Naruto and soul of Shay slowly floated towards Naruto then formed into a small orb and entered Naruto body. He felt a strong divine light pouring out of his body and his body released a strong light. But soon the light die and Naruto look at the sage who was smiling at Naruto. Now Naruto had no longer has his whisker-like birthmarks? Now Naruto has a scar on his right eye like Shay's.

"'It's done Naruto look at your stomach." The sage said and Naruto lifted his shirt and saw the seal that once was in his stomach was gone and soon his right hand started to create some symbols on his palm. When it was done Naruto look at symbol and saw the light-coloured circle; it looks like a sun. Naruto thank the sage and the woman just ruffles his hair.

"This gift allows you to seal to heal others from otherwise fatal and untreatable conditions." Hagoromo explained. "While the other allows to the actual applications of this power aren't clearly understood.

"Naruto-kun I have a another gift for you." Hagoromo said and soon Naruto was being surrounded by streams of water. Few moments later Naruto found himself he was fine with his body and normal clothes and his jacket. Naruto look confused and the sage.

"Don't worry Naruto, I gave you the same power my son has one inherited with the Yang Power on your side. And even your chakra is covered with a special blood Asura does? Since you are undetected by sensory." The woman said and Naruto nodded in understanding. "And the potential of Yin Power? It enables to to infuse user's attacks with the Six Paths Power. If you find your companion to gain its power...and there is a special resonance between the Six Paths Yin and Yang powers, allowing the wielders to sense each other's presence. When the Yin and Yang powers are used together, they can transform their target into the core of Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)? Its a powerful Fuinjutsu that which combines the power of Yin and Yang chakra of Path."

"Um, where I can my own companion?" Naruto asked and Hagoromo was surprised at Naruto words but smiled at him.

"You can find one on your own? Since with my spirit is remain here...since you are reminded of my son Asura, a one promising kid; you can come and visit me anytime you want Naruto. With your companion." Hagoromo said and Naruto grinned at him and thank him before he fade in the air; which he sensed that he still remains until he'll find his companion. But before he leave...he needs to preform a final part of his initiation.

As he walk at the plank and spread his arms wide and preforming a Leap of Faith with a soaring eagle.

After he jumped down to the lake, after he went out in the water and hid the apple someplace safe if no one can find it. Naruto runs back to the village to improved his body and to fulfill his goal.

**==Flashback ended==**

Ever since that day Naruto was training non-stop to regain his skill that he acquire through All the Assassins plus the Templar and The legend's training. He continues his sword practice, archery and he master mastered elemental ninjutsu until he'll working on his highest level ninjutsu, since C-rank will be a problem.

Naruto tried to asked help once again to his parents and godparents with his shinobi training only to shun again. So decided to sneak to the family library and steal some scrolls and books about chakra and sealing; all thanks to his ancestors without getting caught. Naruto did several chakra exercises to have more control of his chakra and apparently Naruto got interested in using Fuinjutsu. He experimented and created countless of seals from book and using his own formulas. Naruto also found out that he was wind, fire and water user so he decided to get some water, fire and wind jutsus from the clan library (or went to Uchiha Clan library without being seen). He also found a interesting jutsu in the scroll of forbidden and found **Shadow clone jutsu.** He was surprised in what the jutsu can do apparently everything that clone absorbs will be transferred back to him which was very useful for him to regain his skills.

So Naruto will need new weapons on his own, and new tools like his ancestors does, since the temple stores the schematics of the Hidden Blades and also there's a forge. And also poisons too.

This was why he was headed to one of the few weapon shops that he knew would not only sell to him but could also quite literally assist him, since the shop did a lot of specialty items for the many clans of Konoha, though one set of weapons he knew that he needed to craft as soon as possible and have functional was of course the hidden blades or wrist blades as some have called them until needs metal.

All in all he needed to also see what other supplies this shop might sell as well as he also needed to reconstruct his robes and see what kind of enhancements he could add to them as this shop was rumored to have just about everything a young ninja either in training or in the fields could want, as soon as he entered the building he felt a sense of wonder and tour his body even though he been here before it had been with only the basics of his former life available to him at the time and now he was looking through this world with new eyes like never before.

As he looked at many of the weapons on display he realized it would not be as hard to re-create his arsenal as he once thought, as he looked about the room and all he could only mutter to himself, "Like Edward-jiji said; Home Sweet home...Oh what is that?"

As she walked through the shop he noticed just how many unique and impressive weapons and equipment were present, as he approached the counter he came face to face with a young brunette girl with bonds on the side of her head who was for the lack of a better word absolutely beautiful in his opinion and seems to be rather preoccupied with a set of magazine and books that she was reading.

He then walked up to the counter realizing that not only did she work here but she was also the daughter of the shop owner and went to her and yet still found time to help her family out in the shop, Naruto not wanting to waste any time since it was still early on this Saturday walked up to the counter and made a noise to get her attention, "Excuse me...Is your owner here currently?"

She was surprised by the question and looked up to see one of her few friends and customers requesting the aid of her father which meant that he had something rather special in mind which meant that it was normally a clan matter, "Oh yes, he's in the back right now is important?"

He nodded his head to her and then said, "Kind of it's about crafting a very pacific weapon I want to know if you're father and you can help me craft this particular weapon and I need two of them as soon as possible for some of my specialized training." As forgot t introduce himself. "Oh! My name is Naruto by the way."

"TenTen." She nodded her head and admitted that she was extremely curious about these weapons as well and wanted to see what they were, "Hang on for just a minute and I'll see if he's done with his business in back?"

He nodded his head in understanding as she walked into the back of the shop to see the many forges that were present and specialized weapon machines, the old man lifted up his head and saw his daughter walking in and realized a special order must be coming in, "Who's it for this time my little katana?"

Tenten could only roll her eyes at him for that nickname and then said, "You know I hate being called that right?"

He gave her a big smile as he nodded to her, she then continued to speak, "Well it's Naruto who came in with this special order."

This caught the older man's attention as he knew who the boy was as well as who his parents for in realized that something must have happened, "Does he look all right to you?"

"Of course he does, but he wants some kind of special weapon real fast as he is taking part in some kind of training that he is working on at the moment?" She said to her father.

He nodded his head and put everything down as he walked with her out into the main area noticing the boy looking at just about everything in the shop in stopping at a particular item that his daughter had created but very few of the ninja found any kind of use for.

Naruto had continued to look around the shop knowing that there were many weapons that he had yet to see and eventually came across one that he remembered from his past life as he felt the shop owners walk into the room, "You carry rope darts?"

Tenten was surprised by his curiosity and interest in the weapon that she had created since almost no one else saw any potential in the weapon, well she would not admit it to most people she found Naruto a rather unique individual.

When he showed interest in acquiring some of her personally created weapon she practically had stars in her eyes but was also wondering if this was the person the dreams had been telling her would come.

Her father for the most part was surprised as the boy took the demonstration model off-the-wall and quickly demonstrated that he could use it with a good deal of precision which surprised him since no one else seemed to be able to properly wield this weapon at all.

Naruto turned to the shop owners and said "I'd like a set of tendencies in some brand-new throwing knives if you've got any plus my special project if you are interested?"

Ten Ten noticed her father becoming quite interested, "And what would this special project be?"

"Have you ever heard of a miniature version of the crossbow on someone's arm?"

"A miniature version of the crossbow?" TenTen's father surprised of a sudden interest.

Naruto nod. "If you need a trigger mechanism that fires a small metallic bolt and also its part of that, is the dart coated with poison."

As Ten Ten's father rubbing his chin for a redesign the crossbow into a miniature. "Well...it took a while which material I need. And it's very hard to created."

Naruto was impressed that there was a similar weapon in this world but not as refined as he continued to speak, as he took out a piece of paper and gave it to him, "This is the schematics for the project and also don't let anyone take it that belongs to me. I inherited, if you are planning to gave to the Hokage...I will not hesitated to never to come shop again... Think you can understand?"

Ten Ten's father never heard someone that young threaten him since he will never came to his shop with his entrusted ways. As he replied. "Alright, kid. You win. I won't tell the Hokage."

"Good." As he gave the schematics, and with him with a surprising interest. "Whoa! This design is completely stated of the art. Its never invented for decades."

"Can I see?" Ten Ten said as she look at the designs with a same surprising interest. As Ten Ten's father look at Naruto and said. "You got yourself a deal."

**==Next Day==**

It had taken Naruto all weekend with the help of Tenten's father in the shops Smith to create his new weapons like Edward and Arno does.

Naruto had also purchased quite a few of the rope darts and several specialized throwing knives to start his arsenal up again that he once had as a pirate like Edward, and Shay as a Templar and then later as an Assassin, and Arno's Revolutionary Assassin, it was also during this time that he met in his spirits of the Assassins of the brotherhood.

Ezio and Altair and the rest of the Assassins had also been quite surprised to find themselves in this unique space to begin with but were even more surprised and impressed with young Naruto, each one of them compared their stories of their previous lives and then began to plan for the rise of the new Brotherhood in this world. With Shay still in his surrogate son's mind.

Naruto was also quite happy that the 6 elders would not leave him for some time as he could use their guidance in this endeavor to come, by Monday morning knowing that he had to go to the Academy to complete his ninja training he decided to put his Eagle Vision to the test and also to see how he stacked up against his fellow peers in his class.

He had decided not to bring the wrist blades as he walked down the street deep in thought of how everything was going to change for him back in the Hidden Masyaf. Once Naruto was finished with the days training without detection he immediately left the Compound with a clear objective in mind being the small flower shop owned by Ino's family hoping that they could help him with his current poison problem as needed to re-create the darts the Air Rifle he uses, it similar then blow pipe itself had been a simple task but the poisons would prove much more difficult as so many things were different from his past life, upon entering the small store he instantly noticed Ino behind the counter reading a magazine for teen girls on the love of all things.

As soon as he saw that he let out a small laugh not only getting her attention but that of her mother who walked out of the back of the store and was surprised to see the young man in her shop at all, he then noticed that her attention was solely on him as he walked up to the counter to see if they could help him with his current problem and perhaps some good flowers that he could set up in his home to give it a little more life.

Ino's mother was a retired ninja and noticed him looking at many of the flowers in the room and ultimately walked up to her and spoke, "Hello I was told this was a good flower shop and that the owners might know something about poisons as I intend to incorporate into my fighting style when I attending to joined from the Ninja Academy."

The two women were surprised by his comments, "And what kind of poisons are you looking for in particular?"

Naruto put his hand on his chin any thinking like pose and then spoke, "Well the first one would happen to be a knockout poison, not lethal you understand but just a enough to give a person between 20 to 30 minutes of uninterrupted sleep to start with."

Ino was surprised by his statements as she realized that kind of poison could come in quite handy for a ninja, her mother nodded her head realizing she had something that could do the trick, "There are several of those kinds of poisons that are available for use but not many consider that kind of plan."

He was not surprised to hear this at all as many of them prefer to use their fancy Nin-Jutsus and show off instead of using their stealth abilities, he then decided to inquire about the second type of poison he needed, "Well that is good to know, however I'm not sure if you can help me with the second one as it is a little bit more lethal in nature?"

This surprised her greatly as she wondered what this kind of poison was, "The only way to know if I can help you succeed tell me what it has to do?"

"Fair enough, the poison I am looking for is a kind of berserker poison that will make the one who is infected attack his fellow comrades and ultimately succumbed to either their attack or the poison itself."

Ino was having a hard time trying to figure out what this kind of poison could be used for successfully, but she noticed the look upon her mother's face and realized that she knew something that would do the trick.

"Well I do not have that particular poison but I do know one that would do the trick for you, I must say that's an interesting battle plan you have there but it does not seem very effective with how we fight."

Naruto just gave her a smile and then said, "You have a point in close quarters combat this would not be a very effective weapon as he could be turned on you as well, but if you use it from a distance."

Her eyes widened in realization of what he meant, "That would be quite a asset to our combat style but what kind of delivery device which you use?"

"I'm still building it at this time, it's something I'm developing for my way of fighting as I do not always have to be going in where angels fear to tread."

The two women were quite impressed by what he was planning and agreed to help them with his poisons once he joined from the Academy.

**==Later==**

Since Naruto had walked into her family shop that day almost a month and a half ago.

But whatever the reason his mere presence was enough to make her actually feel quite good and like a young woman despite all of her attempts to appear as a strong young woman who was more professional than feminine, there was just something about him that made her feel both ways when ever he was around, as the front door of her family's shop opened revealing none other than the young man who had brought out her more female like feelings.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, are you here to pick up your order?" Ten Ten asked of him knowing that the weapons had caught her attention as well as they were of a rather unique design in the ninja world. Naruto is now wearing black long sleeve hoodie jacket.

He nodded his head to her and pulled down his hood and gave her a warm smile as he then said, "Well that's why I'm here and of course to see your lovely young face my dear and also to inquire is that offer for a simple sparring match still open?"

She then gave him a genuine smile, "Of coarse it is Naruto, now just give me a moment to go into the back and get your weapons."

He nodded his head and watched her disappear into the back of the shop with a little bit of a sway in her step that made her look all the more beautiful, as soon as she entered the back area he began to look at the rest of the shop wondering if there were any other weapons he might want to acquire this day.

He also activated his Eagle Vision to spot any kinds of weapons that might be truly unique, however he noticed out the window and on top of a nearby building were none other than a small group of ANBU who were clearly keeping an eye on.

He felt slightly insulted that they still believed they had the element of surprise on their side as they were not even bothering to hide that will, his only thoughts on the matter were a mixture of confusion and a bit of hurt feelings towards the old man whom he knew was keeping things from them but also knew that there was something else going on that had seemed to tie the Fire Shadow hands quite literally.

In his past life that was one of the things that he and many others enjoyed about being Assassin and in his case in assassin they were not bound by the petty rules that had kept so many desperate for food warmth and comfort, they took what they wanted when they needed to and even still managed to retain some of their dignity and humanity towards others however there were some exceptions to this like Charles Vane.

But even he was just a man who had his own painful past to endure but that never stopped him from seeking out both freedom and fortune even if the cost was too high sometimes, the only wished that things had turned out differently in the end.

Right at that moment Tenten reentered the main area of the shop with a large box that she then sat on the counter and opened to reveal the two swords were identical; a sword and dagger; a smooth, silver metal, with its cross guard shaped like an eagle's wings, and the pommel in the motif of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping, in all their glory, and the look upon her face was that of a hungry wolf who spotted a new chew toy to play with. Naruto wants the same sword like Altair. **(AN: AC: Rogue's Altair Swords.)**

He then picked up both weapons and tested their weight and could tell that they were perfectly balanced, he then holstered his two new blades and watched as Tenten then put on some training armor and pulled out a special blade that was designed for sparring and was built to take a lot of punishment.

He gave her a genuine smile as she then put his hood back on and two of them walked out to the small training area, her father also walked to a nearby window to watch the coming match and was curious to see what these cutlasses as the young man had called them could really do as even he was impressed by the design.

As soon as they entered the field Naruto noticed thanks to his Eagle Vision that the ANBU who had been tailing him were now in a new position to watch this fight, he just gave it a smile as he then pulled the blades out of their holsters.

The two young people stared each other down for a few seconds and then shot forward with amazing speed engaging in a deadly dance of swordsmanship, Tenten had to admit that his style seemed to be made up of two parts to this fighting style, the first was clearly been able to be extremely fast and the second part was to be able to deliver strong strikes against your opponent that the speed would enhance.

Tenten had to admit that her current fighting style was not advanced enough to deal with this kind of opponent who constantly seems to be able to anticipate her fighting style every time, each one of her attempts to hit him was successfully stopped by one of his own thrusts.

The next set of strikes eventually set her off balance and struck so hard with his next blow that the swords actually delivery to actually break her practice blade in the middle.

This action not only surprised her but also the ANBU who were watching the battle, Tenten was just looking at her sword in absolute shock.

He quickly put a way his swords and walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face getting her attention, "Sorry about the sword but I had no intention of losing."

She, the ANBU and her father were actually in shock at what they had just seen him do, and she eventually regained her senses working from him to her sword and then back again and said, "How did you do that?"

He then just scratched the back of his head in a thinking motion and then spoke, "While I didn't actually know it was going to do that, I was just trying to win the fight...Sorry about your sword."

She looked him in the eyes and then said, "It's alright Naruto it was just a practice sword after all."

He gave her a smile then bowed as he left the field leaving her to wonder what was really going on, her father by this point walked up and had taken the blade from her to examine it in great detail.

After examining it for a few seconds he let out a small whistle of amazement and spoke, "This was a very good practice blade able to withstand most any sorts even those that are using chakra for enhancements this blade in particular was able to withstand for a time, this is one very impressive design he has had me create."

Tenten turned to look her father in the eyes, "I know dad but what ever he did it worked extremely well."

**==With the ANBU==**

"Did you see that!" A Bird masked ANBU disbelief of how the forgotten son of Yondaime somehow learned an unfamiliar kenjutsu is completely amazing.

"Yes, since I never thought, Naruto-kun learned something like that too." A Boar masked ANBU comment.

"I agreed." A Cat Masked ANBU replied. "I never thought the rank of the kenjutsu is jonin-rank. Since its completely equal then Kushina-sensei? Did she taught him?"

"Last time I saw him wondering around the village?" A Bird stated. "I pity him with his eyes."

With Boar and Cat felt that since they did see it...they know the answer.

"I think sensei neglected him." Cat realized.

"How you can tell?"

"I saw him at the birthday? He just sit around, do nothing to watch the birthday." Cat stated.

"I guess I shouldn't gave him his gift too." Boar said. "Guess we will decide to keep ourselves instead. Without a word with Kushina-sensei and Minato-sama." Which getting a nod for agreed from two ANBU.

**==4 years later==**

Now Naruto was 13 years old and was wearing a black shirt with he still wearing his long-sleeve white hoodie jacket, baggy pants and standard shinobi sandals and a black leather glove on his right hand to hide is yang power of Six Path and a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain red ring on his left ring finger. to hide to Assassin Stamp. Naruto grew quiet, level headed and secretive since was only being ignored by the people around him. He sometimes wished that he can stay with Shay and the others or sometimes they were his parents. And now he pulled back his sleeve. His wrist came in view. And strapped his wrist with now hidden blades underneath the wrists. As he test one see if its function, with a *Schnick* a 'blade' appearing from his wrist.

And checking see if there is some malfunction from the blade Naruto re-created. Within seconds then he slid the blade back into place, and slid his sleeve over his wrist once more. **(AN: I inspired Shay's Hidden Blades)**

Growing up being ignored by most people made Naruto less trustful towards people around him; while blending the crowd to not letting ANBU find him? Since he an chakra-concealing blood flows through his veins to prevent sensory-nins detect him; many the ANBU tried to track him in 24/7 while using the Cloak of the Wolf. He doesn't hate his family or anyone he just didn't trust them. Naruto was going down the stairs and saw Naruko with his parents. Through the years Naruko was the only who really tried to talk to Naruto and try to be friend with him but because of the attention she was receiving from others Naruto just ignores her or disappear on the spot. Naruko grown into a wonderful woman her hair was longer that reaches until her waist. Her body developed so much that would put many woman in shame, a perfect hourglass figure, large c-cup breast and nice firm ass. She was wearing a red shirt, black shorts, short white apron and standard shinobi sandals.

Naruko was the first one to notice Naruto and waved at him.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and Naruto had a small smile on his face in seeing Naruko. Naruto was happy that Naruko tries to reach out for him but he doesn't have much trust to her. And he gave her a pat on a head like a dog which made pout; since they saw Naruto's face without his whisker marks? Each of them question what happened to him and gave them for 'none for your concern'. That which made them stunned of what happen to their son or brother.

"Morning Naruto." Kushina greeted him and Naruto just slowly nodded at her, Minato approaches at Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Naruto if you pass the genin exam you will be starting to be training with Naruko." Minato said.

"Tou-san does that mean that onii-chan will finally train with me?" Naruko asked with happy tone and Kushina answered her. "Yes Naruko if only your onii-chan will only pass the genin exam."

"Sorry...not interested." Naruto said as he suddenly cuts in the conversation. Everyone had a disbelief look on their face when they heard this.

"Um... Naruto did I hear right you don't want to be train by us? Don't want to learn to be strong like me and your mother?" Minato asked with disbelief and Naruto had his arm crossed and nodded at him.

"Yes I don't have any interest but first answer this. Why did you and Kushina suddenly have interest to train me?" Naruto asked with neutral tone.

"Well it's because-"

"Let me guess a few theories that I see. You both felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until your both not guilty anymore or you the hokage and clan-head don't want the village to see that any of your child weak." Naruto explained with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shock again on how Naruto said it with neutral look on his face.

"If you don't have anymore to say, then you gave me waste of time. I'll get going on ahead." Naruto said as he walks out from the house with Naruko and leaving two shock parents.

**==With Naruko==**

"Onii-chan, wai-!" Naruko said as she shocked that she couldn't find Naruto to where did he went? She tried to find him in hours? Since many villagers gave a no to did not know where did he gone to before she asking anyone.

Naruko was the reason that he was neglected even on their birthday she was the only one who receive present while he just stand in the corner and watch. Naruko got depress and blame herself for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off in her train of thoughts. After Naruto return home? He saw his face is no longer had his whisker marks on his cheeks and each of them notice he had a scar on his right eye, and asked questions where did he get that.

As Naruko is continue their way to the academy then soon she heard noises once she entered the academy.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here Naruto-kun!"

Naruko shocked in surprised about fangirls. She knew Naruto was the top student of the academy and excel all of his subject's.

Naruko enter the classroom and saw Naruto sitting in the desk waiting for the rest are arrived, she saw Naruto writing something in his own journey; she was curious about that since she was taking a small and which made her disbelief of an unrecognized language that she never what it say? Only Naruto can read it and take their seat and Iruka who was the instructor of the academy enters the classroom.

"Alright everyone today is the genin exam this will determine if you have the skills to become a ninja. Once your name is called please go to the other room and perform the following jutsus Body Replacement Jutsu, Transformation Jutsu and Clone Jutsu." Iruka said then soon one by one the students are being called. Since but most of the time Naruto would use a shadow clone to leave class and do some real training.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka called and Naruto stands up from his seat and went to exam room. Moments later Naruto was back to the classroom with his forehead protector; but he replace the cloth with black elastic band on his right bicep.

**==Moments later==**

Many parents were chatting to their children. Some were happy that they their children were able to graduate while some were disappointed. Minato and Kushina just arrived at the academy looking for their children.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" A familiar voice shouted.

They saw their daughter running towards them.

"Look, look I did it!" She said happily as showed her forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily.

"We are so proud of you." Kushina said happily.

Then they spotted Naruto heading towards the exit.

"Naruto..." Kushina said getting his attention then the trio runs walk up towards him. "I'm really happy-"

"Save it for someone who cares." Naruto said coldly. "I don't trust you or anyone in the village only a few people. I'll be training and will go home late so don't wait up for me." He said before he walks away and ignoring her mother who started to form tears in her eyes.

"Kushina, someday he will forgive us." Minato said as he tried to comfort her.

"Onii-san ignored any of us." Naruko said and both parents look at her.

"He just doesn't trust anyone except a few people who tried to befriend with him, excepted Sakura." Naruko said which made Minato and Kushina surprised.

"Sakura?" Kushina confused.

"Sakura Haruno, I saw Onii-san made a friend with her before Ino-chan."

"And..." MInato asked more.

"He was staring to date with her." Naruko answer which causing her upset in jealousy about a sudden relationship with Sakrua Haruno; the smile of his makes her more jealousy? Since she was civilian-born and a daughter of her parents' friends; Mebuki and Kizashi? Since they really Naruto if they want a son like him to keep Sakura company. And now, Minato decided to change the subject.

"Anyway how is he in class?" Minato asked

"Well Onii-chan is the best student of the class and the rookie to the year. He was good at using swords; includes with sword and knife combo and instructor said that he might be jounin-level. I tried to mimic his throwing capabilities? He can throw a kunai with a angled upward. Its completely unfamiliar to us and the ninja core." Naruko said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hang their head in shame in hearing this. They never knew that their son was a prodigy and he did it all without their help.

_'Our son is genius and we failed to support him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the training grounds 44 or known as the forest of death. He was about to enter the forest when suddenly he senses was coming towards him and immediately jump to his side to see that he avoid a kunai. He landed safely to ground and look around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that was tied into a small ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thigh and dark orange mini-skirt and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector. This woman is Anko Mitarashi who was a former student of Orochimaru who was one the sannin of Konoha.

"Hey gaki this training ground is off limits." The Anko said and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Who the hell are you anyway and why did you attack me." Naruto asked and the woman had sadistic smirk on her face.

"How about you beat me first and I might just tell you." The Anko said as brought out another kunai and charges at Naruto while he was just standing there and waiting for the attack. The woman was closing in was about to strike Naruto when he suddenly counter it by grabbing her wrist and flip the woman causing Anko face first to the ground then Naruto immediately lock her arms with one hand, dropped the kunai from the woman hand and as the blade extended and pointed it towards her neck.

"How the hell?" The woman asked in shock in what just happen in seconds. She looks at Naruto and her eyes widen when he looks at his eyes. They carried no emotion at all they were cold and lifeless. They stayed like that for several seconds before Naruto let go of the woman and walk towards to the top of the fence of the forest before slid his blade back on his wrist.

The woman immediately stands up while holding her left injured arm from the hold that Naruto did to her. "Oy I said that's off limit." The Anko said and Naruto turn his body to face her.

"Next time try not to charge so reckless like an idiot." Naruto said before entering the forest and not seeing the angry look on Anko face.

_'When I get my hands on that gaki I wil…Still that kid was pretty interesting. He was able to caught me off guard and switch the tables. I can say that kid is not an ordinary ninja._' Anko thought with smirk on her face. She was looking forward in seeing him again.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was making his way to the center of the forest as he slaughtering every creature that was coming towards him with his katana and wakizashi (or hidden blades to kill) and that sealed in his wrist. And then skinned for useful food and furs or skins. Few hours later Naruto finally reaches the center of the forest and saw a tower there. He then used the spirit of the Eagle to flies towards the top and landed safely to the top. Naruto sighs and was deep in his thoughts and started to think his ancestors.

"Everyone..." Naruto muttered as he let out small shed of tears to his eyes. He really misses being with all the Assassin mentors when they want to spend time together like a real family. He knew that they were finally in paradise and they are also watching him in the sky.

_'I know you missed them, lad.' _Shay said to Naruto.

_'Thanks, father.'_

_'I vow that I will become an Assassin... Since I will re-create the brotherhood. I will join you both in paradise when my mission his done.' _Naruto thought as he prayed for the assassins watch over the heavens. _'With my own Creed...I will become the man who bring peace to this world...so... Nothing is true...everything is permitted.'_ As he jumped down and preformed the leap of faith.

**Chapter 01 Ended Complete**

* * *

**Date:** 12/21/2014/5:23pm - 12/21/2014/6:06pm

There you go, my first Assassin's Creed Crossover and the Naruto and Sakura Pairing and the Neglected Story. Since I will pause this for a while until I write another chapter. So hope if you review or comment this story. Until then when I will work two or three of my stories...peace out and Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.


	2. Apprenticeship & Assassin

Chapter 02: Apprenticeship and Assassin's Test

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE STORY; HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:**

**1) THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED.**

**2) HIZASHI IS STILL ALIVE SO NEJI IS NOT KEEPS SPEAKING ABOUT FATE OR DESTINIES.  
**

**3) SAKURA IS NOT A FAN GIRL AND ITS MY FAVORITE HEROINE SINCE SHE IS SIMILAR THEN KUSHINA.**

* * *

~Author's Message~

Thank you viewers of reading this? Since this is my first Assassin's Creed Xover.

The Chapter 1 has 625 or more? Since how many readers to read.

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Night time==**

Naruto was done with training in the forest of death and decided to go home; since he had successfully re-created his pistols and even it had improved the accuracy and loading times as well as their destructive power and range; better thank Edward to developed. Unfortunately he had to admit that the error part had been quite explosive and was glad that he had used his shadow clones in the forest of death to mask his tests on this unique weapon, all in all once he was finished with the testing he had to admit that the guns came in quite handy. Since he made two holsters like Shay does, and created bullets and darts for also a successful air rifle in his new secret hideout for himself only when Masyaf will be his new home for himself.** (AN: The pistols is Edward Kenways': edward_kenways_italian_flintlock_pistol_by_sarubix89-d669iln . jpg)**

But like so many things he kept them hidden knowing that one day he would use them in the real world but for the moment he was more concerned about concealing his true activities as he had noticed that the ANBU had increased their observance of him greatly. But no matter how long they had been trying to keep an eye on him were send by the Yondaime; in which case he always managed to get away from them to continue his training in the Assassin ways in secret, he had to admit though that having the ANBU constantly following him had forced him to improve his stealth abilities even further than before.

Since the sensors were couldn't lift a finger pointing at somewhere. He then looked at a set of clothing such as his primary battle robes and his more common civilian ropes that he planned to wear to the Academy this day.

He still had days left before team selection then realized the time to completely change was at hand, all in all he could only hope for the best as this new day begun, then he suddenly senses something was wrong with his new ability from Arno; the Eagle Pulse. He started to hear metals clashing and look where it was coming from. He jump from tree to tree and went towards the gate walls of the village to get a better view. He scan around the village then his narrowed as he found where two chunin battling out Naruto eyes widen as he saw who were the two ninja's were fighting.

He saw Iruka and Mizuki were fighting but were confused why they were fighting until he found the scroll of sealing in Mizuki back. Naruto eyes narrowed and now understand the situation. He knew that Mizuki was a traitor from the start. He immediately rushes towards the two chunin and to aid Iruka.

**==With Mizuki and Iruka==**

Iruka and Mizuki were battling against each other and Mizuki has upper-hand.

"Give the scroll back Mizuki" Iruka demanded and Mizuki just laugh at him.

"With the scroll I will be unbeatable." Mizuki said then throws a barrage of kunai. Iruka tried to move but he was injured. He closed his eyes waited for the kunais to kill him.

'_Well this it…I'm going to die...' _Iruka thought then he heard sounds of kunai being deflected. He opened his eyes and was shock who he saw '_Naruto.'_

_"_Naruto" Mizuki said and Naruto just glared at him.

"Mizuki I knew that you were a traitor from the start the way you were looking at Naruko thinking that she's the Kyuubi. You're a complete idiot. You don't know difference between a scroll and a kunai." Naruto said. Mizuki gritted his teeth and looking at Naruto with hateful eyes.

"I KNOW THAT SHE'S THE DEMON! YONDAIME WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT!" Mizuki shouted and grabbed a kunai behind his pouch but before he could even pull out his kunai as with a blur of motion there was a loud sound of thunder that echoed throughout the office, Mizuki however felt a strong pain entered his shoulder and exit leaving behind a massive hole which absolutely stunned him.

*Shink!*

Mizuki screamed as there is a dart attaches a rope then Naruto pull him on the ground and follow with a stomp in the back of his neck and Mizuki was out cold. Naruto summoned two clones and ordered them to tie Mizuki to the tree. The clones did what they were told while he runs towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked and Iruka put a weak smile on him.

"Yeah I'm okay now Naruto." Iruka said and Naruto did some hand seals and his hand began to glow green and place his hand on Iruka wounds and they started to heal them. Before he saw Naruto possessed a new tool; it similar then a kunai attach a rope. "Is that a rope dart?"

Naruto nodded for confirmed,

"Its a first time a ninja never use it." Iruka stated. "I think you know how to use it?"

Naruto nod. "Only if I can thrown at the targets or enemies at the front or back to drag your target, once anchored into the target, could be used to pull them over distances." He explained which made Iruka shocked of how Naruto know how to use it.

"And that strange weapon?" Iruka asked.

"Its my own invention." Naruto replied which made Iruka shocked of how Naruto can make something like that.

**==Moments later==**

ANBU arrived to the scene and found Mizuki tied to a tree while Naruto was just done healing Iruka. Before they heard a thunder clap that came from were Iruka was.

"What happen here?" An ANBU wearing a cat mask asked. Naruto explained the situation and when he was done the ANBU were impressed on how Naruto easily defeated Mizuki and being able to do Medical jutsu at young age.

"All right." The cat ANBU said "Good job Namikaze-sama."

Naruto just nodded at her before he headed home. One of the ANBU grabbed Iruka to escort him home while others grabbed Mizuki and scroll and headed towards the tower. Before the ANBU saw a hole on his shoulder? But what kind of tool or weapon done something like that. With Iruka spoken. "It was Naruto's new weapons."

"Namikaze-sama's new weapons." Cat said.

"He made them for his own." Which made the ANBU shocked about the young man's development.

**==At the Hokage Tower==**

"That concludes my report Hokage-sama." The cat anbu informed the Yondaime with the advisers.

Anbu dropped Mizuki to the T&amp;I department for interrogation before heading to the hokage tower before a further investigation of what kind of weapon that done that. Cat or Yugao Uzuki reported in exact same detail on how Naruto reported to her.

"All right thank you for the report cat. You may leave now." Minato said and cat nodded at him before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"Minato your boy is a genius." Homura said.

"I agree with him Minato. Your boy easily beaten a chunin level ninja and was able to use medical ninjutsu in a young age." Hiruzen said. "And Iruka report Naruto uses Rope Darts in the first arsenal in the ninja core."

"He is level headed, intelligent he is a perfect example of a shinobi." Koharu said and Minato nodded and were saddened that he or Kushina had done nothing to his development. "And even the reports or rumors that he was remain undetected."

"All right now, how about we talk about the team placement?" Minato said and the advisers nodded at him.

**==2 days later==**

It was morning and Naruto wakes from his bed and did his morning routine. Now Naruto was now picking out a new set of clothes from closet that he made since today was the team placement. He was really thankful that he picks up some of Hope's or Edward's hobby because most the clothes shop that he went wasn't suited for his taste. He was now wearing like his surrogate father; a black and red Templar outfit with a hood; a forehead protector leaf symbol on his right bicep, black pants and pair of black boots instead a shinobi sandals; a red and white sash with a cross unlikely Edwards' Templar Armor along with brown leather belts with pouches, a black holsters for the pistols and swords or daggers and also with a Assassin Symbol strapped to the harness on his chest-like buckle. As Naruto manage re-create a Air rifle and a prototype grenade launcher mounted underneath; now strapped in his back, and he installed the Phantom Blade from the Smith and retrieved the Phantom Blade Designs (and asked if he copy the phantom blade designed so he replied he did not copy it). With the Altair's Sword and Dagger strapped on his holsters each side on his hips. **(AN: Shay's own Templar Uniform with a Hood.)**

Naruto look himself at the mirror and smiled at his new appearance then went to his desk, now his hair is now longer then before and tied to a short ponytail and grabbed a small necklace that has as also the symbol of Assassin. He wears it around his neck, then hid it under his uniform, along with face mask before walking out from his room. Since he is look like Shay after all.

_'You look like I was, when I was.'_

_'Thanks, father.'_ Naruto replied. _'I couldn't done it without your help and the Assassin Brotherhood.'_

_'Anytime, lad. But you better heading to the Academy.'_

Naruto walks down stair to see Naruko and his parents at the dining table.

Kushina was the first one to see Naruto and was surprised by his new appearance along with new additions to his equipment with a bit of a curious eye; since she saw a two strange objects on his right hip, the other is on his back, and a multiple pouches on the belt; which made her most confusing part? A red cross on the sash, and also a 'A' symbol with add on the line strapped to the harness on his chest-like buckle; she was completely curious of what those symbols meant. Since he shouldn't bare the Uzumaki or Namikaze symbol instead; at least there's a leaf symbol on his bicep; but push her thoughts aside.

"Good morning Naruto." Kushina greeted and Naruto just nodded at her and Naruko turns around and was surprised by his brother new appearance and couldn't help but blush. Naruto notice it.

"Is there something wrong Naruko? Your face is turning red." Naruto points out and Naruko eyes widen and quickly turned around and continued to eat her food. Both parents were surprised by their daughter reaction and the blush they saw on her face but quickly pushed their thoughts aside when Naruto joins the table and started to eat his food.

"So, are you both excited to meet the team placement?" Kushina asked

"Yeah I am! I hope that get to onii-chan as my teammate." Naruko chirped happily while Naruto just ignored her question and eat his food. Kushina and Minato mentally sighs they knew that Naruto would answered it because like Naruko told them he won't open up to them then Kushina decided to asked some random question.

"So Naruto where did you get that clothes I never saw that kind of clothing before." Kushina said.

"I made it." Naruto said plainly and everyone was surprised.

"Really Onii-chan I never knew you know how to make clothes and the design is great." Naruko said and Naruto sends a small smile to her.

"Well the clothes shop I went didn't have my liking so I decided to make some clothes and learn from a 'friend' of mine. And also I install those seals that it allows to grow with me." Naruto said which made everyone curious on who was Naruto referring to. Before they could question him more.

"And those strange objects?" Minato asked.

"My prototype weapons." Naruto replied that cause Minato and Kushina surprised about their son is developed weapons.

"So...what are they Onii-chan?" Naruko asked.

"They called them 'guns'...its a tubular weapon. Its a long range arsenal were only requires gunpowder only...its loud and it's similar then a Kunai Launcher or crossbow." Naruto explained which made more surprising about a range weapon that advance only gunpowder that use to create fireworks.

"And...the one on your back?"

"Its called a 'rifle'...its designed to be fired from the shoulder." Naruto explained. "Its also only a prototype 'air rifle'."

"What's a 'Air rifle', Onii-chan?" Naruko asked curious.

"Its similar then blowpipes or injection launchers from the medical-nins used... - as he take a sip on his tea -...its also a silent range weapon that fires dart like blowpipe. And also I installed a chakra metal and cover with leather that allows to channel wind-chakra to made a air-shot." Which made Minato and Kushina extremely surprised of how Naruto can make more weapons; and Naruko's eyes sparkle with awed and curious.

"Can you make me one!"

"No." Naruto replied when suddenly stands up from his seat and said. "I'm going ahead Naruko I'll see you at academy. Thanks for the food." He said as he left the dining table, until they saw him pull on his hood over his head and walks out from the house when Naruto was gone both parents sighs in disappointment.

"Well at least he's not completely cold toward us." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Hmm~! No fair Onii-san. I just want that one!" Naruko pout as she stood. "I'm going now Kaa-chan, Tou-san!" She said as she ran out to the house and headed to the academy also. Both parents sigh and look at each other with sad smile on their face.

"I guess we better get going." Kushina said and both parents did the dishes before heading towards the hokage tower.

**==With Naruto and Naruko==**

Naruto (before remove his hood) and Naruko were walking in the hallways of the academy and most the student there greet at them. Naruto and Naruko arrived at the classroom and have taken their seat. Before everyone present then noticed the new additions to his entire unlike his hoodie? He always wearing the same jacket. Naruto had bored look on his face and was about to fall asleep until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice said. Naruto just sighs and turns his head to see a girl that has pink hair, green eyes and large forehead. The girl was smiling at him this girl is known as Sakura Haruno a civilian girl and the girl that Naruto saved when she was being bullied.

**==Flashback Started==**

"Oh look its forehead girl" one of the class bullies said.

"HAHAHA, her forehead sure makes a nice target practice" One of girls said as she grabbed a stone.

"No please don't!" 7 years old Sakura pleaded and the bullied throws the stone, targeting her forehead. She shielded her eyes and waited for the stone to strike her again.

*CLANG!*

Sakura opened her eyes only to see the stone was on the ground with strange knife on the center.

"You know picking on a defenseless girls is pretty pathetic don't you think?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the scene with his on his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the bullies asked and Naruto just ignored his question.

"I gonna say this once leave now or face the consequences." Naruto said and one of the bullies recklessly charges at Naruto with his fist ready. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the attack easily then grabbed his wrist and knee strike him to the stomach hard that sends the bully flying straight to the tree and knocking the bully out.

Everyone was shock in what they saw. The bullies were scared shitless while Sakura was awe in what Naruto did.

"Let's get out of here!" the leader shouted as his group started to run away leaving other one behind. Naruto was disgusted by this and summoned two clones and ordered them to catch the bullies. The clones chased the bullies with a genin level speed and easily knock them out cold.

**==Moments later==**

The bullies started to wakes up and found them tied to a tree with ninja wires and the two clones were besides them and Naruto was standing in front of them with arms cross and were glaring at them.

"Bullying a defenseless girl is one the things that I hate." Naruto said then he pulls out a katana from his seal on his palm and the bullies swallow the lump on their throat and scared look on their face.

"I heard about making the girl a target practice how about I make all of you make target practice now?" Naruto asked as place the sword in the ground and pulls out couple of kunais and throwing knives. The kids turned pale and started pleading at him.

"Please don't kill us!"

"We're sorry!"

"I want my mommy!"

Naruto had enough and put his weapons away and told the clones to remove the ropes. The clones did what they were told and released the bullies. Naruto gave them a death glare and the bullies flinch at this.

"Next time if I see you all picking on her or any other student I'll make sure to make you ALL my target practices. GOT IT!?" Naruto asked with threatening tone.

"HAI!" The bullies shouted before they all run away. Naruto just shook his head and turn his attention to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura just nodded at him while blushing. Naruto notice a small cut on her forehead.

"Hold still." Naruto said as he remove his glove on his right hand; she saw something on his hand; was a white circle and place his hand on her forehead. Sakura blushed even more by the sudden contact. Few seconds later the cut was gone and Naruto smiled at her.

"There all better." Naruto said.

"Yes, thanks for saving me…um."

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto said and Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"You're Yondaime son!" Sakura shouted Naruto just smiled at her.

"Yes he's my dad but doesn't mean that I wanted to treat me differently I just want you treat me like any other people. How about we start again and with my different name... Hi I'm Naruto Altair Cormac." Naruto said as he extended his hand and Sakura smiled at him and shake his hand.

"Sakura Haruno."

**==Moment Later==**

At the Haruno residence; Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"

"In the living room, dear!"

Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Mebuki Haruno, with her father, Kisashi, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited his pink hair from, as Kizashi's was the same way, going down He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

Mebuki, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from her. Her angular face had a few wrinkles near her eyes; is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter.

Mebuki had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"

Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, I want you to meet my new friend? I meet him when I was bullied when Ino is not around? This is-"

"Naruto Altair-Cormac, at your service?" Finished Boy Introduce. He removed his hood reveal to be a face is like Shay.

**==Flashback Ended==**

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily and he started to notice the killing intent coming from the girls and he turns to his sister who was glaring daggers at Sakura. Naruto inwardly sigh. He remember his talk with Ezio about girls? Ezio was womanizer when he flirt and made relationship with Cristina Vespucci when he meet Sofia Sartor when he travel through Masyaf. Rumors in the Academy about Naruto is dating with Sakura? He always close with her sometimes over years, since the bonds between Naruto and Sakura became grow when Naruko was completely jealous along with the fan-girls; since she completely tried to match up his skills? She tried extra hard and study hard to gain her attention completely; now only Sakura got Naruto's attention.

"FOREHEAD, GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!" A voice said and that voice belongs to a blond hair girl with blue pupil less eyes and wearing purple clothing. This girl is Ino Yamanaka. She one of the girls who had huge crush on Naruto. She met Naruto in her family flower shop when he needs required poison for his arsenal and it was first love in sight so she immediately tried to get to know the him. Naruto with his friendly attitude was able to made friends of the girl.

Sakura was glare at Ino was about to speak until another voice beat her to it.

"NO HE'S MY NARUTO-KUN!" the girl voice belongs to a girl that has long black silky hair and black eyes. This girl was wearing a blue sleeveless jacket that has Uchiha Symbol on the back, a black strap slightly above her stomach and black pants and standard shinobi sandals. This girl was Satsuki Uchiha the sister of Uchiha Itachi who was a prodigy of Konoha. She was also one of the girls that Naruto save in kidnapping incident happened in Konoha along with Hinata Hyuga who was the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

**==Flashback Started==**

A shadow figure was running roof to roof and was carrying a huge bag on his back.

"This too easy this village security really needs to rework its defense." The figure said and the sack started to move around was shouting at him to let them go. The figure just sneered at them and dropped the back harshly and picked it up again.

"Shut it you brats!" The figure hissed.

"How about you drop the sack and leave." A voice said and the figure turns around to see 8 years old Naruto glaring at him; while he still had his hood.

"Beat it kid!" The figure sneered at him. The blink of an eye Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered a blow to gut causing the figure to drop the sack and hold his stomach in pain. Naruto followed it with an uppercut punch to jaw that sends figure flying upward and ending it with a axe kick to back that nearly shattered the ground as cracks appeared when impact was made. The figure was unconscious and Naruto brought out couple of ninja wires and tied the shadow figure up.

When he was done he walks towards the sack with hidden blade on his wrist and cuts the sack after the blade is slid back, revealing two young girls. Both girls had tears on their eyes and were hugging each other tightly. The girl with black hair opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing before them.

"It's okay now the man who kidnaps you both is defeated." Naruto said as kneel down to them and place his hands on their shoulders to calm then he was surprised by their reaction. They suddenly launch their selves at Naruto and cling on him as if their life was on the line. Naruto just closed his eyes and hugged both girls and whispered comforting words to them.

**==Flashback Ended==**

The man who kidnapped them turns out to be the kumo ambassador but after interrogated by the sadistic Ibiki it turns out that the kumo nin was a fake and the treaty was nothing because the fake Kumo nin was a member of a local bandit who sells children to other villages. Both clans thank Naruto for his heroic deed. Fuguku and Hiashi wanted to have arranged marriage their daughters with Naruto but he quickly turns it down because he told them that he wasn't interested. Since Ezio will laughed about having harem; so he is a one-girl married.

All three girls were glaring at each other and soon the girls around the room started to fight over Naruto.

Naruto did the wise decision and sneak away and hide in the corner to avoid the riot of all girls' war.

"Well here we go again." A boy said with black hair that was in a style of a pineapple. This boy was Shikamaru Nara. He is one Naruto best friends and lazy person but he was smartest one in the class.

"*Munch* I agree *Munch*." A fat boy said that has brown spiky hair. This kid is known as Chouji Akimichi. He is also one Naruto best friends and they share great interest in food and currently eating a bag of chips.

"Man, Naruto I'm really jealous of you getting all the girls to fight over you." A boy whined, this boy has messy brown hair and has red fangs marking on each side of his cheek. This boy is known as Kiba Inuzuka also one Naruto best friends and self-proclaim rival of Naruto which the blond has no problem and he has a companion name Akamaru who was a small white puppy that rides on his head

Naruto sighs at this pulls out something from the hip pouch on his left besides the flintlock holsters and reveals to be small paper bag. Naruto grabbed something inside and reveals to doughnut shaped-bread with filled with sugar.

"Hey Naruto what's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, it's just some food that I made. Want some? There three more in the bag." Naruto said as he passed the bag and the each of them took one doughnut. The three of them examined the bread and the trio looks at each other and then shrugged and took a bite of the doughnuts.

Then all three boys' eyes widen and golden light started to come out from where they bit.

"Oh my god!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"This so delicious!" Kiba said and Akamaru got confused until he also took a bite of the doughnut then Akamaru was frozen few seconds then suddenly fainted with happy expression on his face.

"Well I'm glad you all like it." Naruto said then he turns to Chouji who still had shock expression on his face.

"Um, Chouji are you okay?" Shikamaru asked as he waved at hand in front of him until Chouji suddenly bowed his head to the floor in front of Naruto.

"TEACH ME YOU'RE WAYS CHOSEN ONE!" Chouji said and everyone in the room was surprised even the girls who having an all-out rumble. Since thank Hope and the other Assassin's taught him a thing a two since their past lives.

"Onii-chan what happened?" Naruko said as she as was currently holding one the girls in a headlock. While Sakura holding Ino's neck before gaining a sucker punch. Naruko look at Naruto hands and her eyes widen in shock.

"ONII-CHAN WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE SHARING YOUR DELICIOUS HOME MADE DOUGHNUTS! YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUR FOODS!" Naruko shouted. Naruko knew that his brother was great cook she even complimented him that was able to out cook a five star chef. Naruko always love his brother food especially his dessert foods.

"I AGREED WITH HER NARUTO-KUN! YOU SHOULDN'T SHARED ME TOO!" Sakura shouted. Since she loves Naruto's cooking when he came to her home with her parents with his delicious food? Mebuki never admitted of how skillful Naruto can cook, and same goes with Kizashi.

Everyone in the room had surprised look in hearing that top student of the academy and the son of Yondaime (or not) can cook. Since being a Assassin needs to learned his new skills.

"Big deal it's just a piece of bread." A random boy said and Naruko furious shook her head.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ONII-CHAN COOKING ARE LIKE FIRST RATE CHEF. ONCE YOU TASTED IT YOU FEEL LIKE YOU BEEN TO HEAVEN! JUST LOOK AT KIBA!" Naruko pointed out and they look at him and saw that he was happily eating the doughnut with dreamy look on his face. As Sakura went to Chouji.

"Chouji what do you think of Naruto-kun's bread?" Sakura asked and Chouji face her with serious look on his face.

"His food is a gift from heaven they are even better than our restaurant food." Chouji stated and everyone except Naruko was surprised by this, with Sakura with a admitted smile. The Akimichi restaurant is one of the best restaurants in Konoha and hearing from the Akimichi saying Naruto food was better than theirs was surprising.

Suddenly the door opened and reveals to Iruka who had few bandages on his face. He was surprised to see what was happening in the room. Since he was save by Naruto yesterday.

"Everyone please return to your seat." Iruka said and most of the class ignored him and he twitch mark near his eyebrows.

"I SAID EVERYONE SEAT DOWN NOW!" Iruka ordered with big scary face and everyone immediately returns to their seat.

Iruka clears his throat and started to give out his speech. As Iruka continues to talk Naruto was praying that end this quickly as possible because most of the girls in the class looking at Naruto with hungry look on their eyes that sends shiver to his spine.

"Now I'm gonna tell your team mates and sensei. Team 1…" Soon teams are called one by one.

"Team 7 consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze..." This raised his head and anticipated who was going to be his teammates while the girls are praying hoping that they would paired up with the blond. "Sakura Haruno..." Sakura squealed in happiness. "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze..." Her Naruko did the same. "...and Satsuki Uchiha!" Iruka finished and Satsuki was the last one to squeal and Naruto and small smile on his face hearing that having his sister and friends being his teammates, for Sakura...as his girlfriend.

"Your senseis are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka said the four of them where surprised.

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hyuga Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the roster and for team 10 members are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finished.

"NOOO I got a lazy ass and fat boy!" Ino whined earning a glare from Chouji for calling him fat while earning a sigh disappointment from Naruto for disrespecting his friends.

"You will see your sensei at lunch time dismiss!" Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"Onii-chan do want to have lunch with me?" Naruko asked as she turns around to face him only to find that Naruto was gone.

"Hey where is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked without letting anyone Naruto secretly place the same paper bag of doughnuts Naruto brought.

"Naruto run away from the classroom because he doesn't want dealing with his fangirls now they know him being great cook and all." Shikamaru answered lazily. With Naruko and Satsuki pout frowned of how disappointed Naruto disappeared...again. With Sakura smile at her boyfriend if the 'time' came.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the hokage monument eating some homemade food and was enjoying the view. Naruto felt a familiar chakra around the field and he let out a few chuckles.

"I know your there Itachi-san you can come out now." Naruto said and in puff of smoke reveals a man that was wearing a standard Anbu uniform and was wearing a boar mask. The man takes his mask off and reveals his face. The man has black eyes and black hair. This man is Itachi Uchiha who is known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi smiled at the blond and sits beside him. Naruto offered him a piece of his food and Itachi gracefully accepted it and took a bite and smiled appeared on his face.

"Delicious as always Naruto-kun your cooking even beats my mother cooking." Itachi complimented and Naruto just smiled at him and thank for the compliment.

"So I heard that you become of my sister teammates. What do you think of the team set up?" Itachi asked as he accepts a drink from Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I'm quite surprised to tell you the truth but I'm okay with it as long we all willing to help out each other and take our job seriously." Naruto said before he took sipped of his drink. Itachi nodded and also took a sip of his drink. Both were quiet for several seconds until Itachi broke it

"Naruto-kun I would like to thank you again for saving my sister few years ago." Itachi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Don't mention it Itachi-niisan beside that's what good heroes do. Saving people who are in need even I'm a shinobi and would start to kill people I still want to be seen as a hero...or something else is better then a hero." Naruto said. Itachi was surprised by this but smiled at the blond.

"Naruto-kun you do know that kaa-san is still asking for some your dishes right?" Itachi randomly asked. Itachi and her mother was one of the few people that knew Naruto skill in cooking. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Sure no problem but in exchange I won't make any homemade pocky for a month." Naruto said and Itachi eyes widen in horror and turned pale in hearing this. No pocky for a month made by Naruto-kun is a nightmare! His pocky is more delicious that being sell in stores!

"That was a low blow Naruto-kun." Itachi half glare at the blond and Naruto chuckles at him.

"And you know that I won't give my dishes away that easily if you want some my dishes recipes you need to sacrifice." Naruto said and Itachi pouted at him with Naruto let out few chuckles then soon Itachi started to chuckle and then they continued to eat their lunch.

**==After Lunch==**

Naruto returned to the classroom an hour late and slide the door open and saw what was in front of him.

A glaring Naruko and Satsuki, minus Sakura was waving at Naruto.

"Onii-chan where were you?" Naruko asked while glaring at him.

"Yeah, How are we going to be a team if you won't join with us?" Satsuki asked with Naruko nodding in agreement and all two girls glaring at him, with Sakura is still completely remain calm. Naruto just sweat drop at this and cleared his throat and tries to explain it carefully.

"Well the reason that I could join is because of the fan-girls will try to get me, includes Sakura-chan." - which made two girls glared more - "and besides I already promised Itachi-niisan to have lunch with him." Naruto said. He half lied because it was only pure coincidence that he met Itachi there. The girls stare at him for few minutes until they look at each other and nodded before allowing him to enter the classroom.

Naruto taken his seat and the girls were about to talk to him when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Yo!" The man said as he entered the room. The man has spiky white hair and his forehead protector was covering his left eye. The man was wearing a standard shinobi uniform. This man is known Kakashi Hatake. Following him was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who also wearing a standard shinobi uniform and had her long red hair tied into a ponytail with bangs both sides on her face.

"Sorry, we are late. We got lost from the road of life." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile only get bonked in the head by Kushina.

"We're late because of you Kakashi!" Kushina scolded and Kakashi just apologize to her and they turn to their attention to team 7. As Kakashi notice Naruto wearing unfamiliar clothes he wore. _'A black uniform unlike any shinobi ever his wearing...let him blend in perfectly, It's like I couldn't see him at all at first. Including those unfamiliar symbol. I wonder, I've never seen that kind of clothing before.'_ He looked him over, impressed with what he saw.

"Any way team 7, meet us in the roof top in 10 minutes." Kushina said then she and Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke.

"Well shall we go-" Naruko stood up and got ready to invite the other when Naruto was already gone from his place on the balcony along with Sakura; Naruto and Sakura had already started to climb up the wall when Kakashi and Kushina disappeared.

"How did Naruto-kun and Sakura do that!?" Satsuki exclaimed.

She scratched her head, surprised at Naruto's or Sakura's ability. First they snuck up on them while they were in the classroom and then each of them had the ability and speed to scale the roof quicker than they could get up from their seats.

Few moments later Naruko snapped out of her thoughts. "Let's go then Satsuki." Naruko said and quickly run towards the roof top .

"Yeah, we better get going." Satsuki replied, as she following her.

**==On the roof top==**

Naruko and Satsuki arrived in the rooftop only see Kushina holding an orange book and Kakashi was on knees begging at Kushina.

"Please Kushina-senpai, that's my autograph Icha Icha series." Kakashi pleaded.

"I don't care damn it Kakashi! I don't want you see reading that book in front of me or my students or else I'll burn this and tell Minato-kun not him to allow you to sell any of these smut book." Kushina threaten him and Kakashi turned paled but nodded at her. Kushina gave him his book back and Kakashi hugged the book tightly.

"Man can we get over with I need to train you know." Naruto said as he appeared out of nowhere that surprised everyone while wearing his hood. Along with Sakura; causing Naruko and Satsuki is more jealous of how both of them can do that.

_'I didn't sense him...and even Sakura!'_Kushina and Kakashi thought. Both senseis snapped out of their thoughts as their student taken their seat. While Naruto went to the rail and then jumped to sit on there a moment, unmoving. Naruko figured he would try and make another argument but surprisingly he knelt down on one knee to get comfortable and waited. Satsuki sighed and soon sat down too. Kakashi gave a forced smile at their reactions and decided to move on.

"Alright, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other? Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobby and dream." Kakashi said and Naruto was the first one to do it. "And you better took off your hood." As Naruto remove his hood with a glare which made him flinch.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I like training, books, learning new things and swords and knifes. Dislikes are traitors, arrogant peoples and people who believe that missions are more important than comrades. My hobbies are training and writing stories and my dream is married a single women and...well that's classified." Naruto said mentally added _'I will rebuild the Assassin Order.'_ and everyone was surprised in introduction then face fault at the end of his introduction. Which Naruko and Satsuki will be the first to be Naruto's wife...well Naruko maybe his sister...its completely wrong.

"Um, Naruto-kun what kind of story do you write?" Sakura asked. Naruto put on the thinking pose then few seconds later he grabbed something from his pocket and pulls it out and reveals to be a pair of book. Everyone eyes widen in shock in seeing the books.

"You're the author of 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' and 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad'?!" Sakura asked in shock and the blond nodded at her.

Naruto was inspired by the two Assassin Ancestors so much that he decided to write a story about them. The 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' is the story about Ezio's life and all the adventures and experience he had when he became an Assassin after his father and two of his brothers were execute. The book was started when he was 7 years old and finished the book when he was 12. The 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad' is the first season of the 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore'. The book tells the story on how Altair's life started and how he so many assassination mission when he met the Templar Maria. Naruto is still continuing the story but he just didn't have right time to write. The 'Adventures of Ezio Auditore' and 'Legend of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad' were huge hit they sale 50 times better than the Icha Icha Series. With Naruto will write the new seasons of each ancestors life.

Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own copy of Adventures of Ezio Auditore that was the first volume of the series.

"Naruto-kun I have your Autograph?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe later Sakura-chan but let's continue the introduction first." Naruto said and Sakura pouted but nodded in understanding.

"Okay moving that aside. Let's continue." Kakashi said.

"My turn my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze I like my family, Onii-chan cooking (this surprised both sensei's) ramen and learning new jutsu. I dislike arrogant fools and perverts, hobbies are to train and try to spend some time with Onii-chan and dream is the first female Hokage ever!" Naruko said with a grin.

_'A__ mini Kushina/' _Kakashi thought while Kushina just chuckle at her daughters introduction.

"Your next Pinkie." Kakashi said and Sakura glares at him.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura shouted then clears his throat. "Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun (Naruto smiled at her while Satsuki glares at her and she hear mumbles from Naruko) friends, My dislikes are perverts, tardiness and people who bullies the weak. My hobby is reading especially Naruto-kun books (Naruto chuckles at this) and my dream is strong kunoichi." Sakura finished._ 'And also I will be with Naruto-kun and also helping Assassin Order.' _She mentally added.

"Alright your turn Satsuki-chan." Kushina said.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha I like my family, fire jutsu and tomatoes. I don't have any dislikes and my hobbies are training and eating tomatoes. My dream is to become like Itachi-onii-chan an ANBU captain." Satsuki finished and Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Kakashi Hatake I like lot of things, I dislike lot of things, I have many hobbies and my dream..I don't feel like tell you about." Kakashi said and Naruto had smirked on his face and decided to burst his bubbles.

"In short you like those smut books, you dislike anyone saying horrible things to your smuts, your hobbies are reading that smuts and visiting your friend graveyard and your dream is becoming a porn star." Naruto finished everyone look at wide eyes while Kakashi was twitching every time Naruto called his books smuts but calms down and regain his posture. "I was good at well information gathering."

"Anyway I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze I love my family and Children" Naruto rolled his eyes in the children part. " My likes are Ramen and playing pranks on people. My dislikes are perverts, people who made fun of my hair and anything that's bitter. My hobbies are pulling pranks, chatting with my friends and cooking. As for my dream is to make you all proud nin of the leaf and…" She glances at Naruto who just look away before put on his hood for hiding his own emotions. "I want to complete my family..." Kushina finished. Kakashi and Naruko knew about this while Satsuki were confused. And Sakura glaring at Kushina and Kakashi for ruining Naruto's life.

"Anyway I will now explain the final exam." Kakashi said. Naruko and Satsuki eyes widen in shock.

"What test?" Sakura asked in narrowing her eyes. Kakashi was about answer but Naruto beat him at it.

"The real genin test Sakura-chan. That test that we did in the academy was only to see that we have potential to become a ninja while the final test will tell that if we are ready for real ninja world. In this test has 66% chance of failing and returns to the academy. And also 34&amp;% success." Naruto explained and Kakashi was impressed and nodded at him.

"He's correct meaning that this test is very hard and there a little for all of you to pass." Kakashi said.

"Anyway meet us tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6 am sharp." Kushina said.

"Oh and here some advice try not to eat otherwise you'll puke." Kakashi said and Naruto snorted at him. Then the Jounin disappears leaving the students alone. As Naruto stood in the rail and informed.

"Girls don't take that stupid advice. If listen to him you be sure to fail the test." Naruto said. "Come on, Sakura-chan...you still had a final preparation for your test." Which made Naruko and Satsuki surprising for Naruto called Sakura.

"ONII-CHAN! iT'S NOT FAIR!" Naruto shouted before demanded. "I want to know why you SO interesting Sakura!"

"It's because I'm his girlfriend! And besides...I'm his apprentice." Sakura declared as she followed Naruto besides him. That made the girls shocked in surprised.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun choose you to be his apprentice...? Its like a-a-a t-teacher a-and s-stu-student!" Satsuki blushed shuttered and replace with a anger. "I can't let you take him from me!"

"Watch us." Naruto said as he and Sakura spread their arms and begun to fall and leaping off the edge of the building that cause the girls panicking as they ran to where if Naruto or Sakura had falling.

As they arrived which made them shocked of they saw Naruto or Sakure were vanishing in a thin air like a ghost.

"How did Nii-san do that?!"

* * *

**Chapter 02 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 12/23/2014/2:30am - 12/23/2014/2:38am

That's that...since I will continue my story soon. Until 2 days of Christmas...and then with its also I will take a break for a while until new year...I think...now Naruto will write a novels of his Assassin Ancestors lives. So Naruto did select Sakura to be his apprentice and girlfriend of Naruto's.


	3. Sakura's Ceremony & Test of Teamwork

Chapter 03: Sakura's Ceremony and Test of Teamwork

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: I was able to find the map of Masyaf when I inspired the story from 'other' stories of the Assassin's Creed Series.**

**Link: cb20090902115802/assassinscreed/images/e/e2/Masyaf . png**

**AN2: The reason I select Sakura as a Assassin Type material is that I had inspired one of my favorite stories called "Birth of an Assassin: Heir to the Namikaze".**

**AN3: I will inspired few skills of Bleach like Shunpo or any few techniques Naruto uses.**

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Flashback Start - 6 Years ago==**

After Naruto save Sakura from the bullies? Since she guide him to her room, it was his first time in her room for saving her life. After the delicious dinner Naruto made? Mebuki couldn't tell of how what kind of secret of Naruto's cooking. Its was a fascinating delicious of how Naruto made.

"Naruto, my boy. There is something want to discussed." Kizashi asked to Naruto, getting his attention.

"What is it, Haruno-san?" Naruto wondered.

"Please, Naruto. Call us Mebuki and Kizashi." Mebuki insisted. "There is something wrong with my daughter." That cause Naruto flinch about a sudden interest.

"What sort of problem?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well...when my little cherry was little? She was drawing weird symbols from her dreams? She was about when she was a child? She stealing things like food or medicine, she told us stealing is bad. So I said 'yes'." Mebuki explained. "She said that that girl she steals food or medicine is for her mommy? She got sick like she was before. And then when she saw another dream about the same girl is already grow up and kill people like ninjas do."

"And then in bed time? She was talking in sleeping say 'must...find...Shay'? We didn't know who is this 'Shay' person is? And even its our first time she speak a different language too." Kizashi explained that cause Naruto and Shay in mindscape eyes widen for his realizing.

_'It can't be...is she...lad! Show them that stamp.' _Shay thought in realizing.

_'You sure?' _Naruto said curious.

_'I'm positive, lad, do it.'_ With cut his link and rook out his red ring and show them the stamp that cause the Harunos shocked in surprised disbelief for they recognized it.

"Where did you-" Kizashi is about to asked.

"I was about to tell you two of what cause your daughter to have those dreams..." Naruto stated. "She was dreaming about her past lives."

"Her past lives!?" Mebuki and Kizashi exclaimed getting Naruto a nod.

"Its like she was reborn by a another person from her dreams." Kizashi said. "Like she was reincarnated?"

"Yes, since I know how...or who." Naruto replied as he stood and said. "I will check your daughter see if I'm right." Getting a nod from Sakura's parents. As Naruto went to Sakura's room.

**==At Sakura's Room==**

With Naruto entered her room, his theory is correct? Her room is surrounded by few decorations with same symbol like Naruto has? Since he never thought that she was reincarnated. As Naruto saw Sakura drawing another one, as he went closer look which made his eyes widen. He recognized those drawing about a beautiful lady with brown eyes and hair.

Naruto starting to spoke in English. "So Sakura, this is the symbols your parents told me. And even those pictures." Which got her attention on her desk by turning to her head at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... How do you know that language?" She asked surprised with English.

Naruto nodded his head knowing that he had found at last his fellow Assassin. "I learned that on my travels or my ancestors memories in the Caribbean. Sakura, or should I say Hope Jensen."

To say that she was speechless would be an understatement, she had never told anyone about those strange dreams or memories she had experienced and besides even her parents knows about it, "I thought they were just dreams, and what you mean your ancestors travel to the Caribbean I have never heard of such a place?"

"Maybe not in this world but it is real, like you had the spirit of the past life, now here I am." he said to her.

She was quite surprised by this revelation, "So that memory of my meeting the Death God was real, but there is still so much I do not know."

Naruto nodded about this. As for he declared. "Sakura-chan...will you became my apprentice that you have the spirit of Shay Cormac's lover." which made Sakura shocked about the same name.

"Cormac...as in..." Sakura is about said.

"Yes, Sakura-chan,,,I view Shay Cormac as my father? Since Minato didn't treat me and his wife Kushina the same results? And I also view Hope as my own mother as well, and even I had his spirit within me." Naruto explained, which made more stunning of Sakura. "And even you have the spirit of Hope as well." Which made Sakura blushed more, as she ran at him and gave him a hug, with the blond assassin return her hug.

Sakura said with happiness. "Naruto-kun...I'm so happy for this happening? When I had a dream about a black hooded man when Hope-san was killed...she saw his eyes with remorse and shame for what he had done...since I never know that was...since I heard were last word on her mouth..." As she is about finished her sentence.

"...Shay." Naruto finished, with a smile on his face. Along with Sakura sharing his smile, getting a nod from Sakura. As Naruto gave her another question. "So...you are going to be my girlfriend before the Academy?"

Which made Sakura blush more...since with a sudden question. Which she wants to, now gave him a replied an answer. "Sure, Naruto-kun...I will be your girlfriend, and your my boyfriend." Before they drift to each other other and kissed.

After the kiss, Naruto smiled at her. "We maybe young... So it's official?" He asked, getting a nod from Sakura. Getting a kiss on her forehead which made her sighed in satisfied.

Without notice...Mebuki and Kizashi saw a whole thing with they slowly open the door to see if they want a son like him, getting a giggle for sure.

"Can you believe it, Mebuki-chan...she had her own crush." Kizashi stated. "And first kiss."

Mebuki giggled. "I know...OH! I want a son-in-law, like him!"

"They maybe young...since its time to gave Naruto our answer." Kizashi said getting a nod from his wife.

**==Flashback Ended==**

Within 6 years Naruto trained Sakura in the Art of Assassin; before her parents accepted to trained her to be an Assassin; since its was a most task to be a stealth killer; since he taught her everything to be an Assassin. He taught her free-running, skills in swordsmanship since she didn't do anything for some reasons. She told him about she was pretend to be shy for a bit. He taught her medical ninjutsu, just in case. Since Sakura has an excellent chakra control after all, since she had the spirit of Hope after all. After Naruto trained her for years; she was completely curious if she will wielding hidden blades like Naruto does until her ceremony.

At the ruins of Masyaf? Since Naruto had recommended ruined towns or buildings that he had rebuild as training grounds for free-running; as since Naruto had Sakura ready to be a full-fledged Assassin.

Now suddenly...a loud excited yelled from the buildings.

"Come on Naruto, you have to catch me!"

"Sakura-chan! This wasn't what I had in mind for today's training-" Naruto was cut short as he narrowly dodged a rooftop clothesline and swung from a flag banner of some store in hopes to catch up with Sakura.

When he had taken her out training for some light running, he had no idea she would turn it into a parkour race. Sakura was already two buildings ahead of him when she hastily ordered him to catch her, and so the chase ensued.

Since Naruto wore his equipment on him at all times, he was significantly slower than Sakura who only wore the trainee robes that offered high mobility. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to be defeated by his student and picked up the pace. She was leaping over rooftops, along walls, swinging from bars, and jumping over obstacles in her way that made Naruto proud of what she had accomplished in such a short time.

_'Reminds me of when father and the rest of my ancestors taught me..only this time I can do it with a girl I like. At least Sakura is enjoying herself.'_

All the while during her run, Sakura was laughing and smiling as she ran to get away from her pursuer. In a way, it felt like her training was taking shape around her; before, she would never think she could move this fast or jump that high. The limitations that once kept her from pursuing her ninja dreams escaped her as she ran in the night by her robe's gray hood.

Her training with Naruto had been fruitful to say the least, as soon as Sakura arrived the Hidden Masyaf, they began her training. She would come to his compound everyday to read from the immense assassin archives, learning both history and and herbal alchemy from the tomes of knowledge. In the afternoons, Naruto would spar with her and teach her how to use various tools like the hidden blades or throwing knife.

And in the evenings, Naruto would rest with her inside the Masyaf Castle; there is old desk that belongs to the Mentor. Occasionally they would play a game of shogi or just talk; when he brought it anytime plus chess too. That's what Sakura loved the most, just staying close to Naruto. It didn't matter if they were training, walking down the street, or falling asleep next to one another; she only wanted him close to her.

"Hurry up!" She called to him, not even looking back to see him steadily catching up.

As she ran out of rooftops upon reaching the streets leading up to the village's West gate, Sakura hesitated only for a moment. That gave Naruto enough time to catch up and tackle her, forcing them both into a fall toward the ground. Within a moment, Naruto was holding Sakura like a princess and landed on the ground with a soft step.

"Baka! We could have fallen." Sakura berated him as he let her go.

"I thought I'd give you a little scare...I had it under control." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in defiance, serving only to annoy the pink haired girl more.

"Hmph. I still won." She said, taking off her hood and letting her long hair flow.

Sakura wiped some sweat from her brow and looked at Naruto in amazement. How was he not dying in those heavy robes?

"I don't know how you wear something like this all day Naruto-kun. I'm sweating so much." Naruto made a face as if he didn't understand and shrugged.

"I guess you just get used to it, I feel fine." That statement didn't make Sakura feel any better but she let him have his opinion.

Naruto looked at the training Leap of Faith? Since only trainees can preforms it to practice, as Sakura tried it out, since he still remember at the time. This is were Sakura first tried the famous Leap of Faith.

**==Flashback Started - 3 Years ago before Sakura became an Assassin Apprentice Novice==**

A 10 year old Naruto had finally reached a viewpoint; he surveyed the area from it and made his decision. With Sakura. He still wearing his hoodie.

"Sakura-chan this is a bit early but because you have done so well I am going to give you the last lesson, after myself to leave this spot survey the area and mimic me." he said. And with that he jumped forward diving into a haystack.

Sakura was stunned at the beginning but then positioned herself on the edge of the viewpoint and surveyed the area; she noticed a haystack where Naruto landed and understood what she must do; closing her eyes, Sakura jumped forwards allowing air and gravity to carry her and her instincts to guide her body; she landed in the haystack just like they did.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, can we do that again?" was the first thing she said as she left the haystack to join her tutor.

"You do that next time...be sure keep practicing when I can see you." Naruto said. "After this...I will teach you about surviving."

**==Flashback Ended==**

With Sakura did completely her Leap of Faith training. And now she will be ready for her final trail.

"Well, now that your training is over with, you can do whatever Sakura. So I better get to the office to read more?" She sweat dropped as he began to walk off.

_'What is with this guy sometimes..you'd figure he would want to hang out with a girl he obviously likes!'_

_**'Well don't let him get away girl, go get his ass and take him out!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered, hoping for a hands on approach.

"How about you want to hang out with me some more? Its still the middle of the night, too early to go home and read!" She shouted after him as he was walking away, making him turn around.

"Well..what do you want to do?" He asked, shrugging.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Let's go out together and get some food! After your ceremony, tonight?" Naruto flinched, he didn't expect Sakura to want to go out with him.

Sure they had been getting along well and the training was great, but Naruto didn't know if she liked him that way or not. Maybe this was the sign he was waiting for, but wait, had he been waiting for this?

_'__Quit being an fool and just go. You know you like lass, there is no denying that.'_ Shay added in as he sensed the boy's pointless hesitation.

_'Yeah..you're right Kyuubi.'_

"O-okay Sakura-chan." Naruto walked back to join her and smiled when she smiled big and blushed.

_**'Hook. Line. And sinker!'**_ Her Inner Self cheered, her first date with Naruto! After Outer-Sakura ceremony. As Naruto change is expression with a serious face.

"Sakura..." Naruto called.

"Yes?" Sakura responded.

"It's time..." Naruto announced.

Which made Sakura shocked of what he meant. "You mean..."

Naruto nodded.

**==At the Assassin's High Balcony - Ceremony Tower==**

On a high balcony, Sakura stood in front of a brazier, with Naruto across from her and 5 clones and one besides the braizer watching.

"Remember I explained to you about this creed?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Sakura. "Can you tell me repeatly about what I explained to you about the three tenents?" Getting a nod from Sakura again.

Naruto clone #1 asked. "The first is what is 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent?'"

"It means; the first means that we must not kill any who are truly innocent, because if we do then there is no difference between us and the common murderer." Sakura answered.

"Good." Naruto clone #2 confirmed, before asking her the second. "And the second is 'Hide in plain sight?'"

Sakura answered. "It means we must blend into our surroundings, becoming part of the area and becoming overlooked is much easier rather than becoming completely unseen. Also using the crowd as a shadow and make himself or herself to reach your target."

"Very good." Naruto clone #3 replied, and asked her the last. "And what is final tenet of the Creed is 'Never compromised the Brotherhood?'"

"The final one is rather straightforward, if one of us is compromised and he leads our enemies to us then the order will fall, that is the reason only a mentor can recruit members, others in the order can point him towards people they find appropriate but only he can make that decision." Sakura answered.

"Good... In this modern ages, we are not so literal as your ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent." Naruto Clone #4 said.

"Out of the dark, you come into the light. From the light, you will return the dark." Arno proclaimed. before asking. "Are you prepared the eagle's path?"

"Yes."

As Naruto clone #5 from the brazier carrying a tray of a cup with a symbol of an Assassin. "Now drink...this will leads you to the path if you are become an Assassin." As Sakura hesitated to grab the cup in two hands and drink it, as the clone grab the cup and which made Sakura dizzy and hallucinating.

**==Time Skipped - (AN: Think Arno drink drugs for seeing visions that he became an Assassin)==**

As with the hallucinating effects is gone...now Naruto standing front of her.

"Good...you passed the test...now let's begin..." Original Naruto replied. As before begun the ceremony by raising both arms. "Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kouloun moumkin." He pronounced. "These are the words spoken by our ancestors - that lay the heart of our creed."

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…" Clone #1 said.

"Nothing is true." Sakura said.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember…" Clone #2 said.

"Everything is permitted." Sakura replied.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." Clone #3 said.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." All Assassins unison.

"Now as a final act of commitment to the brotherhood, present your ring finger so you may be branded as one of us" Naruto said.

Sakura presented her ring finger and as Naruto #5 took the iron brand and pressed the heated iron stamp on its base; to her credit she held in her pain only closing her eyes and showing a grimace on her face. As he snapped his fingers as the clone #4 present the same uniform Naruto wears? The same uniform Naruto wears, not its the female version like Naruto's; now the color is dark red and white version of Naruto's uniform and also along with the hidden blades and a pendent with a red Assassin logo on it. **(AN: Unlike the AC: Unity. I will arrange colors from the attire. And the pendent is like Shao Jun's.)**

With Sakura take the robes then all the clones of Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke and the original Naruto turn around for not allowed to gave Sakura a bad mood swing on him.

"Now follow me sister for the final part of your initiation." Naruto said as the two assassins jumped off following each other performing a leap of faith.

"As you have just finished your training, you will be awarded the rank of novice, meaning that you will be given easy missions and you may come with me or your comrades, to observe or help, on difficult ones, according to your performance you will be promoted." Naruto said.

"Thank you Mentor. Now, would you like to come with me in order to celebrate?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. "The sooner we finished our celebrate, the sooner for tomorrow's test. Before I will pleasant your assassin weapons in the armory which weapons you specialized to? While I was specialized with sword and dagger dual wield." Getting a nod from Sakura. With Sakura became the full-fledged Assassin; now its her own weapons with a specialized.

**==At the Masyaf's Armory==**

They went into a armory Sakura hadn't seen before, and her eyes widened in amazement. The room was like an armory, filled with swords and armor and so many different robes of an assassin. Naruto let go of her hand to go grab something and she could only stand in the doorway, overwhelmed. Along with a displayed of flintlocks and muskets for any different old designs. Since Naruto was completely manage to manufactured reversed engineering and re-create those guns after Naruto tested Edward's favorite flintlocks. And also she seeing injection sniper blowpipes from the hospital without a dot sight.

"Here it is. Sakura, come here." She looked at Naruto and saw him gestured pointing at something for her and quickly joined him.

"I want you to choose each of those weapons each will be your secondary weapon and range weapon, it will help you in the test." Upon realization of what it was, Sakura gasped. She saw a table filled with weapons; a jian or katana, tanto or knife and a longbow or rifle, a pistol or crossbow. It depends what weapons Assassin choose like sound and silent range weapons. But lastly a Hidden Guns and Phantom Blade; wrist crossbow.

"So, Sakura...what did you choose?" Naruto asked offered.

As Sakura rubbing her chin with a frowned with a sight of those weapons, as she turn her glance at Naruto. "Can you tell me each of range weapons will useful?" She asked.

"Why of course Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. "I will gave you an example each of them;

Both Pistols and Rifles were requires gunpowder to discharges the projectile range weapons; it takes a while to reload if you need to practice the fast reloading timing. And also the Hidden Gun is a quick reload. If you waste your time for having one shot only? Feel free to obtained additional one or four."

"Why four which makes it five?" Sakura wondered.

"Yup, many ranking officers were allows to carries 2 or more like Edward carries 4; two on his chest and two on his hips and his friend Thatch were carries multiple 5 pistols? Since it will be waste of time to reload." Naruto explained.

"I see,"

Naruto continue. "While the Crossbows were silent weapons? It take seconds to reload the bolt in one hand along with phantom blade. Minus the longbow, its because one arrow each target for hunting and kill targets."

"I see." Sakura understand, as she glance at the table, she made her choice as she went to the table and pick up a Jian sword? Its was similar lighter then Chokutou sword.

"Ah! Shao Jun's Jian." Naruto exclaimed, **(AN: AC: Ember's Shao Jun's sword.)**

"Shao Jun's Jian?" Sakura confused.

"Yes, Shao Jun was a Chinese Assassin before she was searching for my avo (ancestor) Ezio, when he was very old? Since he still had his strength for his last fight." Naruto explained.

"Ah! She is the female Assassin unlike the Kunoichi, right?" Sakura realized.

Naruto nod. "That's right, since Jun will honor her sword to you." As gesture at the sword to her.

"I see...so that explains the pendant and this sword were belongs to Shao Jun." Sakura stated. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"That's right, and anytime, now you can select the other weapons you want to wield?" Naruto said insisted.

As Sakura grab the sheath of the jian and sheathed and strapped on her back, now she will pick other weapons; which she went to the pick a embellished pistol with with a checkered hilt of leather. **(AN: AC: Liberation - Aveline's ****Dueling Pistols.****)**

"I take this." Sakura showing the Dueling Pistols. Which made toss a holsters before catching it. **(AN: Think both Conner's and Aveline's holsters.)**

"You can carried it with care." Naruto said getting a nod from Sakura as she place two pistols in each sides and place it in the center of the table along with her sword. Next she will use a usual shinobi standards; she take two pair tantos as her own close combat; the design of the tanto is red cloth and black handle and tsuba is oval-shape.

"So you picked the pair of tantos...interesting." Naruto remarked.

"I know...I could use pair for close combat." Sakura reasoned getting a nod from Naruto that made him understand. As she place a pair besides the sword.

"So...what's next?" Naruto asked offered.

As Sakura was interesting for another long range weapon; since she take the injection sniper blowpipe what she got her attention of what she needs, as she turn her head at Naruto with a nod for she pick the right choice. Then she place it like the rest of her weapons. As Naruto went to the table and grab the sword and said. "I'll insert a holster on his sheath, that you can place the blowpipe." Getting a nod from Sakura. **(AN: Inspired AC: Freedom Cry's Adewale's Blowpipe and Blunderbuss attach on his back.)**

Now she went next for her hidden blade attachment. As she saw a two numerous of hidden blade attachments; a gun and crossbow. Since Naruto recreate the same Hidden Gun Ezio uses to modified with a second trigger like Leonardo De Vinci did; so the user can fired in one hand.

"I will take this one Naruto-kun." Sakura pointing at the hidden gun,

Naruto smiled as he went to the displayed and grab the hidden gun. "Gave me your left arm Sakura-chan." He told him, as she told and he manage to attach the gun to the wrist blade. When its done in few seconds and stated. "You need to keep your fingers away from the barrel Sakura-chan? Otherwise you will losing your fingers."

Sakura nod and replied.. "I will keep that in mind."

As withing few minutes for Sakura finished selecting her choice of weapons? Sakura will stick with shinobi standards and obtained some rope darts; 10 of them at least. With Sakura can trained those weapons with care; she can able to use the hidden gun wisely without burning her palm and shot herself in her fingers, then next his flintlock training, she was able to

"Good, tomorrow we'll bring few weapons and leaving firearms minus air rifle or blowpipe just in case." Naruto instructed. "We will prepared for now." Sakura nod, as she fixed her gear and then prepared to leave.

With Naruto and Sakura with her gear on her hands wrapping pack on her shoulder; now they are outside in the cave? Since the entrance is coated with High-Level Genjutsu; the cave is nothing but a normal mountain with few caves minus one Naruto was once entered Masyaf.

"So...shall we go?" Naruto offered raise his arm, getting Sakura a nod and hug her arm. And went on a date for some dinner before heading home.

**==Next day==**

Satsuki and Naruko arrived at the training ground 15 minutes early but made sure to eat breakfast. At exact 6:00 Kushina appeared in the twirl of leaves.

"Good you're all in time. Where are Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi?" Kushina asked when a puff of smoke appeared revealing Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted while Kushina looked at him with shock.

"Kakashi you're actually on time." Kushina said,

"Because sensei threatened that me if I was late he will burn my book." Kakashi said with a sigh while the girls snickered at this.

"Alright, since everyone's here let's get started." A voice said as everyone looked up at the tree and saw Naruto and Sakura looking at them, they then jumped down and landed in front of everyone and includes Sakura with her new wardrobe.

_'Again he appeared out of nowhere even I didn't sense him a few seconds ago.'_ Kushina thought but quickly snapped out of her thoughts. As glance at Sakura wearing the same uniform as Naruto; also an unfamiliar sword strapped on her back on the right side along with a injection sniper blowpipe._ 'Did Sakura wearing the same uniform as Naruto? Why is sochi is dating Sakura? I want to know when did Naruto was obsessed Sakura and trained her?'_

Naruko saw the same uniform like Naruto's before pointing at her uniform and said. "Sakura, is that..."

"Yup, Naruto did gave me that uniform of his. As a gift." Sakura replied. "And also his weapons he made. Since I only bring few; like my sword, pair of tanto and blowpipe." Which made everyone shocked in surprised of how Sakura brought few which made Satsuki and Naruko jealous.

"IT'S NOT FAIR FOREHEAD!" Satsuki yelled.

"YEAH! I WANT THOSE WEAPONS TOO!" Naruko yelled curious.

Naruto took something on his back and took out a spare rope dart glancing at Satsuki. "Satsuki, catch!" As he toss it to Satsuki before she catches it, getting a pout from Naruko for its unfair. "It will be useful for sure."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Satsuki replied, getting more jealous from Naruko, when she was about to yelled again, Kushina interrupted.

"Alright let's get the test started." Kushina said getting everyone attention. "Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded at her and revealed three bells in front of them then set a clock on top of the wooden post.

"Now the objective of the test is to get the bells from us before the time limit is over,I'll warn you come at us with the intent to killing or you won't get the bells from us got it?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Oh yeah the one who couldn't get a bell will be returned to the academy." Kakashi said making the girls eyes widen while Naruto eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kushina said and the genins nodded at her. Before Naruto and Sakura pull on their hoods on their heads since they are prepared for stealth.

"BEGIN!" The genins spread out and hide from the jounins sight.

_'The girls hid their selves well while…wait a minute! Where is Naruto and Sakura's chakra signatures? What the hell? Why I can't detect Naruto or Sakura's chakra at all, it's like he disappeared!'_ Kushina said and Kakashi looked Kushina expression and knew in what she was thinking.

_'So she noticed that Naruto's or Sakura's__ chakra is completely gone like it vanished into the thin air.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Um Kushina-senpai how good is Naruto?" Kakashi asked and pang of guilt hit Kushina.

"I don't know me or Minato-kun never trained him." Kushina stated sadly and Kakashi eye widen.

_'Damn me! I shouldn't not refused in the first place.'_ Kakashi thought before asking. "What about Sakura?"

Kushina frowned and said. "I heard humors that she and Naruto never seen or heard in the village? I asked Mebuki-chan for answers? Turns out she went training with Naruto before he came to their house."

"I see..." Kakashi replied as he will use his 'look underneath, underneath'._ 'So...what cause Naruto can able to hide his chakra signatures during my employees told me we couldn't lift a finger while using the sensory jutsu to where did he hide? They tried to follow him when they lost sight of him through the crowd.' _He thought._ 'Although...now here in this test.'_

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was far away from the training ground and he was in standing in the branch of the tallest tree and was using Eagle Pulse to his eyes to see Kushina and Kakashi. Thank Arno for have the ability to allowing him to hear conversations far away with perfect clarity once he achieved a high enough vantage point and focused in on the locations. Since Ezio Mastered his Eagle Vision during his travels in Masyaf and Turkey in Constantinople.

_'Alright our main objective is to use get the bells but one of us will return to the academy, but I never heard of an incomplete team before unless…The bells are just a distraction to keep us from knowing the real meaning of the test but what is it?'_ Naruto thought then he scan around and saw the hiding spots of his teammates but all of them are separated then his eyes widen in shock in realization.

_'TEAMWORK! They wanted us to work together to get the bells!'_ Naruto thought happily as he solved the true meaning of the test then did a hand sign.

_'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone).'_ Naruto thought then 3 clones appeared behind him. He looks at his clones and said. "You two tell the girls the true meaning of the test and tell them to meet up with me until the third clone is done. And I'll contact Sakura-chan to met up with me." Naruto whispered as turn his third clone. "Distract them." Getting a nod from the third clone.

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

Before the test starts; when Kushina or Kakashi didn't detect Naruto's or Sakura's chakra signatures? Since Naruto made a special seals to prevents high level sensors or doujotsu user unable to find them. Suddenly a cry of a eagle came from nowhere.

"Is that eagle?" Kushina asked.

"I think it is? Where did it came from?" Kakashi wondered, now there is another eagle cry, they need to figured it out where did those eagle came from within seconds and realized. "Wait a minute...those eagles never came here? It must been someone use a Look Out call."

"Look Out Call?" Kushina confused.

"I've one before in the bandit camp? I heard bird call came from the forest." Kakashi explained. "I've notice that someone called their comrades in the camp see if they have company? Since one of my members on the team found one. And he was a look out too. I notice that Naruto or Sakura must it used the same one before, and with the chakra signatures of theirs were undetected to where to pin-point their location."

"That's right...since you two were learned to sense chakra signatures while I was completely undetected." Which made the jonins saw Hooded Naruto (clone) appeared out in the forest.

"Anyways," Naruto said before disappearing in a Flash step.

"What the-?" Kakashi and Kushina said before looking up to see Naruto with one leg raised vertically in the air.

_'That looks like-' _Kushina is about finished her sentence from the attack unlike Tsuande.

"Might of the Bear!" Naruto yelled in English as he brought his leg down on Kakashi, before Kushina jumped back, causing a huge crater in the process.

"_Holy crap!_" Satsuki and Naruko thought to themselves, with their jaws on the floor, as they witnessed the immense power Naruto or her brother had just displayed.

_'When did he learned Tsunade-baachan's strength?'_ Naruko thought.

When the dust settled, Naruto stood over a log that was broken in half.

"A Kawarimi no jutsu (Substitute). This guy is quick on his feet," Naruto said as he looked around for his sensei before turn his glance at Kushina.

_'I have to admit I wasn't expecting that from him. I guess thank sensei for not allowed to he read a book at the same time with him on my heels,'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he hid in the tree from his student; he stared at Naruto face-to-face with Kushina.

Kushina couldn't believe Naruto did use chakra enhanced strength like Tsunade's? Turns out she didn't sensing a chakra coating on his feet. She was completely confused of how Naruto can use something like that? Before Naruto is in the air? He use a jutsu with a strange language he spoken. As she said. "Sochi...when did you learned Tsuande's strength?"

Naruto remain silent with no answer. As he answer with English. "You want to know...you need to find out." Which made Kushina confused.

"What...what did you say?" Kushina confused.

"Here I come!"

Naruto rushed forward and Kushina moved to meet him. Dodging his first strike, Kushina retaliated with a closed fist to his jaw. Kushina was taken aback when Naruto, instead of dodging it like he had expected him to, open fisted it side-ward.

'_That's a completely different style of fighting.'_

Kakashi saw it and thought of that the same thing. _'Those Taijutsu stance is...is flow like water.' _As he is about to use his Sharingan, it turns out his eyes widen that his body was covered in blurry._ 'My sharingan cannot followed his movements...he must've place a seal to prevents sharingan to see it.'_

It was true. It almost felt as if, Naruto was like…_'water'_, and as Kushina observed his movements as they fought, she could sense a rare fluidity in her sons's punches and kicks.

Looking at the boy, one would think heavy punches and kicks, and a style that relied more on power. However, that was completely proven wrong, as it was evident from the way the boy fought. His punches were more like _'jabs',_quick and fast. Another thing Kakashi noted was that Naruto favored neither hand. In fact, though he knew Naruto was right-handed from the way he had fought initially, he could no longer make it out now.

Dodging, an incoming uppercut, Kushina backed up slightly and countered with a lower left kick. Again, instead of dodging, he palmed it to a different angle.

"Is that all, Kushina?" That cringes Kushina for Naruto calling her name.

"Don't count on it."

Kushina decided to crank the speed up slightly. Naruto seemed to react positively, and adjusted very quickly.

"Doesn't seem like you can attack _'now'_, does it, Sochi?"

Naruto was fending off almost all of Kushina's attacks, and subsequently this meant that Kushina was not giving him the luxury of time to counter.

"Don't count on it."

To Kushina's surprise, Naruto suddenly leapt up, deciding to try an aerial route.

_'Not going to work.'_

That attack would have caught even a High-level jonin off-guard, but Kushina had already switched his gait.

Naruto's advance was stopped when Kushina's fist made contact with Naruto's pectoral. That was when Kushina received his first big surprise of the day.

Naruto had apparently anticipated that one, and had angled her chest the moment he saw Kushina's arm shooting forward. Due to the angle, Naruto was pushed towards the left in mid-air, and had relied on that push.

From the side, Naruto reached out his arm. It was still too far away to make real contact.

What Kushina had never counted on was a _'b__lade'_ appearing from Naruto's wrist. That cause Kushina's eyes widen didn't expecting a blade came out in his wrist.

*Schnick*

"Gotcha."

Naruto wedged the blade on the shoulder of Kushina's green flak jacket, above the flesh, helping him pivot off it, and extend his leg to make solid contact, from Kushina's right.

Kushina recoiled as his leg hit her face and the impact threw him backward. Kakashi saw it that Naruto had a blade came out on his wrist along with Naruto and Satsuki saw it of they're wondering where did Naruto get those.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya'?"

Kushina stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Huh. I see. A blade, hidden in your left wrist. Ingenious. Your fighting style itself, is one I have rarely seen. I wonder where you got that blade?"

"Oh, this?"

Standing a few feet apart, Naruto extended the blade and held it up to the sunlight. "And as the matter the fact...there is another one." As he descend a second hidden blade which made Kushina more surprising.

Kushina observed the blade closely. The material looked completely unfamiliar. It was certainly not made in the Leaf Village, that was for sure. He would need to ask about that later.

With Kakashi? He couldn't believe Naruto can upper-handed Kushina with a blades on his both wrist. Since how did Naruto obtained those blades. When when did Naruto did made those too?

**==With Satsuki==**

In his hiding spot, Satsuki was completely unnerved at the way Naruto had just maneuvered. The fighting style, the way he had fended off their sensei's attacks, and most of all, the hidden weapon had completely thrown him off track.

'_Where? Where did he learn that? During the sparing match? His skills is Jonin as well, but this is…'_

**==With Naruko==**

Naruko had her jaws wide open.

_'When did Nii-san upper handed Kaa-san? But how? What is that weapon he just used?'_

She had seen a lot of spars, some even between chuunin. Among their whole batch.

But what she had just seen amazed her to no end. her brother's speed could rival her father's, and his technique was...well…just WHAT was it?

**==With Naruto and Kushina minus Kakashi is still hiding==**

"Is that all?"

Kushina knew the question was futile. She was sure her son had more up his sleeve; since she notice a 'rifle' on his back wasn't used yet. A nagging feeling told him that he was about to receive his biggest surprise yet.

"You really think that?"

Sure enough, Naruto suddenly formed the 'ram' seal.

With a puff of smoke, four other Naruto's appeared, all identical.

_'I see. He plans to incorporate Bunshin with his attacks.'_

"Ready? HERE I COME!"

As the five Naruto's charged, Kushina is on her defensive stand before Kakashi appeared with a sighed. They didn't really expect the four young students to get the point of this test. In fact, they felt he'd be greatly surprised if they even stopped to think of the true nature of this test.

As the Naruto's drew closer, Kakashi could easily make out which the actual Naruto was. The boy left quite a lot of clues behind in _'this'_ certain style of attack.

They suddenly jumped in different directions. Two clones appeared on their left with their wrist blades, and one on their right, while two attacked head-on.

_'An impressive strategy. He's cut off all routes of escape, with minimal use of clones. However, the main flaw lies in the fact that I am aware of the true caster of the jutsu.'_

And so, quicker than he let on, Kakashi and Kushina lunged forward, and when Kakashi connected square on Naruto's stomach.

However, Kakashi never expected the boy to _'counter'_. The problem was,_ 'he'_ didn't.

His clone did.

With a dull 'thunk', the three clones on his sides all connected, and Kakashi was thrown back again. As Kushina drew sword with the clone drew dual weapons; a sword and a parring dagger.

_'A duel wield combo.'_ Kushina thought.

As Naruto swing his sword with Kushina deflected, and then he prepared to stab her with the dagger forces Kushina jumped back, with Kushina counted and swing her sword at him, before Naruto (clone) deflect her attack with the dagger, then parry in the side and counter with his sword. As she jumped in the sides before the blade hits her.

Kushina was completely disbelief of how Naruto's swords were fast and powerful with both weapons wielding in each hand. She analysed Naruto's capabilities since he hold a sword on the right hand for slash, thrust, block and deflect, and the left hand is dagger allows to also slash, parry, stab and counter. Since that kenjutsu is completely unfamiliar then the rest of the kenjutsu; she was completely under disadvantage from the sword and dagger combo. She still didn't know more about Naruto's skills to being a prodigy without herself and Minato; its like the bonding is breaking apart.

With Kakashi and the clones when he got knocked backwards.

"Ha! You fell for it! These clones aren't what they look like."

"Indeed they aren't."

Kakashi slowly straightened himself, and shook his neck.

_'Extremely impressive for a genin. But a Kage Bunshin. I need to inquire__ where he learnt that jutsu. I'm almost sure its forbidden.'_

"Meet my new jutsu!" thus crying, Naruto formed the seal once again. This time, when the smoke cleared, Kakashi thought he could see a minimum of fifteen clones.

"KAGE BUNSHIN, ATTACK!"

With Naruto (clone) and Kushina. Within a minutes when Kushina was completely upper-handed Naruto with his sword and dagger combo. Due of slashes, blocks, parries, counters were completely overwhelmed. As the clone saw Kakashi wipe out his clones. As Kushina got the opportunity to strike until she saw Naruto whispered with Japanese. 'Phase 1 completely.' With his sentence is finished he disappeared with a poof of smoke causing the red-haired realized, as she turn to Kakashi were he saw fighting the clones.

"Kakashi! it was a diversion!" Which cause Kakashi's eyes widen.

"He was about weaken us from the attacks." Kakashi stated, which made Kushina nod.

"Alright, 6-12 formation." Kushina ordered, as they on front and back formation with her sword on the defensive stand while Kakashi pulled his kunai.

**==With Naruko==**

Naruko was currently hiding in the bushes and was thinking of ways in getting the bells, since before she saw Naruto upper-handed her mother and Kakashi with blades came out in their wrist, sword and dagger combo for its unfamiliar kenjutsu-style since she never thought Naruto can use dual wield before, until she felt something on her shoulder. She turns around and saw her brother looking at her.

"Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and 'Naruto' shook his head.

"No I'm only a clone." the clone said and Naruko just nodded at him.

"Why did onii-chan send a clone?" Naruko asked.

"He told me to tell you the true meaning of the test." The clone said and Naruko eyes widened in hearing this and asked what it is.

"The bells are an only distraction to the real meaning of the test. Since the clone diversion on Kushina or Kakashi to have time to weaken their states. We need teamwork so we need the others to pass the test." The clone explained and Naruko nodded at them.

"Follow me so we can meet with boss and the others." The clone said as jump away from the bushes and headed towards the real Naruto with Naruko following him.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was patiently waiting for the girls to arrive then a minute has passed and the girls arrived with his clones. Minus Sakura? Since she got her signal to get here.

"Looks like everyone here." Naruto said then he dispelled the clones.

"So what's the plan Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah Naruto-kun those two won't go easy on us we need to come up with plan to get the bells." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I got a plan." Naruto said and everyone leaned over to listen to the plan.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

**==With Kushina and Kakashi==**

"5 minutes has passed, since the clone of Naruto attack us with full force and each of girls has attacked us yet, maybe they figured out the test." Kakashi stated when suddenly a barrage of kunai attack them up front and Kushina and Kakashi deflected the attacks.

_'A surprise attack?'_ Kushina thought when she suddenly sensed another chakra coming towards her she turns around with her katana ready.

*CLANG!*

Kushina was surprised to see Naruko attack her with Katana in her hand then suddenly Sakura came out of the bushes and throws a barrage of unfamiliar throwing knifes towards her and Kakashi. With the rosette draw her sword; causing the red-haired and copy cat saw that sword is double edge and similar then a chokutou. The two jounin jump high in the air to avoid it and Sakura followed Kushina in the air once again both of them clashes with their swords; while Naruko attack her too. Kakashi was about to help Kushina when he heard a voice.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** (**Fire Release: Grand Fireball)" A voice shouted and Kakashi look from where it was coming from and saw Satsuki,then Satsuki spit a huge fireball at Kakashi quickly use Body Replacement Jutsu and switch his self with a log.

_'That was a close call, but I got to say they have a good teamwork.'_ Kakashi thought who was hiding in the bushes when he used Body Replacement Jutsu. But before could continue his thoughts he suddenly black out the last thing he saw was a blond hair before he lost consciousness.

**==Moments later==**

Kakashi started to wake up and found himself tied up. He tried to use Body Replacement Jutsu to get out of the ropes but something was blocking his chakra.

"So you're awake now." A voice said and something walks out from the shadow and reveals to be Naruto holding a his air rifle on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprised and Naruto just smirked at him.

"Surprised that you can't use any chakra sensei? Well it was really simple really I just made a seal in the ropes so that anyone who got caught in the ropes won't be able to use any chakra until I release the seal." Naruto explained and Kakashi just look at him with wide eyes and couldn't help but be amazed at hearing this, then he heard sound of bells and saw that Naruto had one of the bells in his hand.

"Now I'm gonna make you our hostage in exchange of the bells." Naruto stated.

"What do you mea-" Kakashi didn't finish as he felt a poke on his right shoulder by a swoosh sound it turns out it was a dart on his bicep, which it came from Naruto's new weapon in one hand; then he was knockout by Naruto again by a shot on his right bicep on his rifle.

**==With Kushina and the genins==**

Kushina was currently fighting the 3 genin girls and so far she was impressed by their teamwork.

_'These girls have shown great teamwork so far but where is Naruto?'_ Kushina thought as she landed on the lake of training grounds then she immediately snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Satsuki attack her with barrage of fireballs. Kushina immediately made bunch of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki! (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Kushina shouted and immediately the water rises in front of her and extinguished the fireballs. The three genins were now looking at the red hair woman with calculating eyes.

"Naruko how much longer?" Satsuki asked before Naruko could respond she felt a chakra pulse send to her. She looks at the small seal in her wrist that Naruto drew to her and saw it glow blue.

"About now!" Naruko said then Naruto appeared in front of them and everyone was surprised when they saw Kakashi (who was unconscious) with him with a rifle on his hand.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Naruto said then he faced Kushina then his expression turned cold and descend his hidden blade at the unconscious sliver hair jounin neck and Kushina was surprised at this.

"Give me the bells sensei before I slit his throat." Naruto said coldly and that sends shiver to everyone spine. Kushina looks at Naruto eyes and only saw they didn't held any emotion at all and he doesn't look like that he was bluffing. Until she heard a click and turn her head and saw Sakura holding a strange tube mounted her wrist.

Kushina stared at him for several seconds before she sighed in defeat and reached for the bells, before she could throw it at him they heard the alarm ringing. The genins groaned in annoyance while Kushina sighed in relief before looking at them with a grinning face.

"Looks like it over." Kushina said and the genin just had depressed look on their face except for Naruto or Sakura who just sighed in disappointed for not finishing the task in time.

As she saw Naruto turn his head at Sakura with another strange language he spoke. "Sakura-chan. Phase 2 completely, and move to phase 3." Getting Sakura nod for confirm.

"Right, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "This is the most interesting part." Which made the girls plus Kushina surprised for both Naruto or Sakura spoke another language, communicate and understand their language.

**==Near the wooden posts==**

Now Kushina and Kakashi (who just woke up) were facing the four genins (when Naruto and Sakura remove their hoods).

"Well you all failed to get the bells well except for Naruto of course." Kakashi said.

"Not exactly~" Naruto said everyone looks at him confused then they saw he had a smirked on his face. He pulls out three bells and everyone was looks at him shocked especially the two jounins. Kushina look at her ninja pouch to find the bells but couldn't find it.

"How did you-"

"While you had your guard down when we were heading here I used a shadow clone and henge them into bells and used replacement jutsu. This was only my back up plan when you are not going to give the bells when I had Kakashi hostage. I already prepared the clones that were changed into bells before I faced you." Naruto stated and everyone could help but to be shock and amazed at this.

"Okay since you have the bells Naruto who are going gives the other two?" Kakashi asked and Naruto just threw the 3 bells towards the girls and they managed catch. Everyone was surprised by his actions except for the two jounins who were observing his actions with calculating eyes.

"They can have the bell, besides the true meaning of the test is teamwork anyway. The bells were only distractions for us to prevent from seeing what the real meaning of test is." Naruto explained.

"He's right Onii-chan told us about the test and came up with the plan. I never knew that Kakashi-sensei would easily catch off guard." Naruko said and the female genins giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face.

"Besides I have another back plan if Kakashi wants me back to the academy." Naruto said and everyone looked at him confused until he pulls out something from his pocket. The girls eyes widen in shock while Kakashi had a horror look on his face. In Naruto hand was the Icha Icha book that Kakashi was reading and was a limited edition with autograph sign by Jiraya himself.

"I can always burn this as a pay back and go to his apartment and burn rest of the books." Naruto explained and Kakashi immediately went on his knees and started to beg Naruto not to burn his book.

"Please Naruto don't burn it." Kakashi pleaded and bowing his head to the ground which was really pathetic. Naruto thought it was funny and decided to play with him.

"Hey you said if I didn't have a bell that I would go back to the academy so consider this as a payback beside I'm sure majority of female population will be happy that the book is destroyed anyway." Naruto said as he few hand signs and spit a small fireball towards one of the wooden post and it started to burn. Naruto started to put the book near the burning wooden log.

"Say bye bye to your book Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Alright! You pass the test! Now please return my book please!" Kakashi pleaded and Naruto looks at Kushina and she nodded at him. Naruto gives back the book and in one swipe Kakashi happily hugged his book and Naruto just shook his head.

"Well I'm to say that you all pass, and I have to say Naruto-kun your planning was brilliant. You told the girls to distract us using their teamwork so that we would completely focus on them until one of us had our guard down and use the one you knock out as a hostage." Kushina said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"But the more embarrassing part is that Kakashi was easily knocked out by a genin." Naruto added and all the girls giggle while Kakashi had depressed look on his face and sending glare at Naruto who completely ignored it. Kushina claps her hand to get everyone attention.

"Alright everyone I would like to congratulate you all for a job well done. You all were able to retrieve the bells and you used to teamwork to get it." Kushina said.

"But remember these words 'Those who break the rules are trash but those you leave their comrades are worse than trash' take this words to the heart." Kakashi added and the genins nodded but they didn't notice that Naruto had a small smile on his face in hearing those words. He liked Kakashi principles and agreed with them.

"Alright team 7 is now an official team! We are going to start to take missions and begin training now as a leaf genin. That's all. Dismissed!" Kushina said, then she and Kakashi disappeared. Naruto sighs and was about to leave the training ground when suddenly Sakura clungs to his arm.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's celebrate!" Sakura chirped happily. Satsuki and Naruko glared at Sakura and suddenly they also clung into Naruto. Satsuki was around his other arm while Naruko was clinging from behind.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Satsuki shouted and Naruto was surprised at this.

"Yeah Onii-chan is going to celebrate with me." Naruko declared and the three glares at each other and sparks were flying around them while Naruto…

Was crying anime tears because of his luck with the women around him and he decided he had enough.

He poof of smoke surrounded him and suddenly was replaced with a log. All the girls around him were shock was just transpired then soon the girls started to blame each other.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah because of you he's gone damn it! I need to find Naruto-kun!"

"Not that I find onii-chan first!"

Soon the girls split up and Naruto appears from the bushes and sighs in relief.

"You can come out now, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as turn his head up and saw a shadowing figuring in the air, since he a tint of pink before he lands tackles him with a sweat tone. "I got you, Na-ru-to-kun." She said kissed him before Naruto return his kiss.

As they parted with Naruto said. "So did you got them away?"

Sakura giggled. "Yup, since those two are really completely troublesome since I knew you are about to use the substitute to them, so I create my own shadow clone to distract them." As they stood up and Naruto replied.

"Yup, and good job, but no offense to you when Naruko or Satsuki were troublesome...Come on better get some eat before they'll come back." Getting a nod from Sakura, as they headed to small restaurant to eat (a certain Nara sneezed).

**==At the hokage tower==**

"Team 1 failed..."

"Team 2 failed..."

"Team 3 failed..."

"Team 4 failed..."

"Team 5 failed..."

"Team 6 failed..."

Minato sighs as he listened to the jounin reports. Each team failed and he was frustrated he really needs to change the system of the academy. Suddenly the door opened and reveals to be Kushina and Kakashi as they entered the room.

"Sorry that we're late Minato-kun I test had taken longer than I suspected." Kushina said and Minato nodded and sends a smile to Kushina hoping to hear good news.

"Alright everyone please continue your report." Minato said.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." Kushina said with grin on her face with Kakashi nodding in agreement. Every Jounin was surprised in hearing this because usually Kakashi fails every team that was assign to him while Minato was happy in hearing some good news.

"Can you explain to us Kushina-chan?" Minato asked happily and Kushina started to detail about the test and as she continued to explain the test everyone in the room was surprised on how Naruto's plan worked very well, and also found it very funny that Kakashi who was A-rank shinobi was easily knocked out by a genin which made Kakashi depressed and finally much to most women happiness and the horror of the males that Naruto threatened Kakashi to burn the orange book. And follow with Naruto's unfamiliar wrist blades is completely new for arsenals, and includes new weapons were build by Naruto.

"Well, okay, thank you Kushina-chan." Minato said and Kushina nodded at him.

"Team 8 passed they have good teamwork but needs more work." Kurenai said.

"Team 10 passed they are like their fathers but I need to work on Ino though since she a bit a fangirl towards your son Hokage-sama." Asuma explained and Minato nodded in understanding then dismissed the meeting and the Jonins left leaving only Kushina and Minato.

"Our son is greater than we thought I never knew that he made a devious plan." Minato said and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I hope that I would at least make him opened up to me, at least make him feel that we are family to him." Kushina said and Minato nodded in agreement and the two parents decided to think of plan to make Naruto feel a part of their family and ask for his forgiveness.

**==Three Months later==**

Three months has passed and team 7 had been doing missions or the genins called 'chores' (minus Naruto or Sakura wasn't complained) and they hated it especially capturing the Tora the cat who was the a hell cat for every genin ninja of Konoha except for Naruto for some reason Tora liked Naruto.

During those months team 7 was being trained to get stronger. Kushina was training them individually while Kakashi trains them on teamwork and chakra exercises but Naruto or Sakura already knows those exercises so he uses a blood clone to send the clone during team training and meeting while he train on his own at the forest of death along with Sakura as well.

Also while training in the forest of death; Naruto met Anko again but the snake woman didn't attack him again and also Sakura, but instead talk to him, which made Naruto feel suspicious at first but in the end the two became friends and the often sparred and opened up to each other.

Naruto was surprised that Anko was being shunned and hated by the village because she was the former apprentice of the snake sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru. Naruto also found the cursed seal that was located on her neck then soon he started to do his research on how to remove.

Now team 7 is standing in front of the hokage tower with Tora who was in Naruto hand and was purring in his touch.

"Alright, catching Tora the cat is complete." Kushina said and Iruka asked Naruto hand Tora over to him and the blond complied and gave the cat to Iruka then Iruka put it back to its cage. Before given a final pat rubbing his head gently.

"Alright now you can choose the following missions. Taking the Inuzuka dogs for a walk, helping an old lady or fixing th-"

"TOU-SAN CAN YOU GIVE ANY BETTER MISSION WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR THREE MONTHS! CAN WE GET A BETTER MISSION?!" Naruko whined and the two genin girls nodded in agreement while the jounins just sighs in annoyance and Naruto just completely ignored the situation as he continues to read a book about Fuinjutsu in his hand while Sakura reading Naruto's new novel...'The Adventure Seas of Edward Kenway'; its about Edwards life as a Privateer and a pirate assassin.

"Naruko! You've just been a genin for 3 months and you don't enough experience yet!" Iruka shouted and Until Minato decided to cut in.

"Calm down Iruka, how about we let their jounin instructor decided if they are ready for higher mission. How about Kushina-chan? Are they ready for a higher mission?" Minato asked and Kushina nodded at him.

"I think they are ready, me and Kakashi have been training these kids hard so I think they deserve a C-rank mission." Kushina stated and Minato turns his attention to Kakashi.

"How about you Kakashi what do you think?" Minato asked and all he received was a nod from the mask jounin.

"Very well team 7 are going to take a C-rank mission bring in the client." Minato said. Moments later a man who was drunk entered the room.

"Is this all you got as my bodyguards? A three spoiled princess and a scarecrow. The only decent ones are the lady with red hair and the kid with blond hair." The man said.

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN YOUR HEAD IS MINE!" Naruko shouted as she was about to attack the old man but Naruto grabbed her collar from behind to restrain Naruko.

"Naruko you can't kill the client it's bad for business." Kakashi scolded her and Naruko puffed her cheeks and grumble some words.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kill him after the mission." Naruto just added. The old man turned pale while Naruko frown turned to a sadistic smile. When he noticed the crest on Naruto's belt and then said "they look promising." Which made both Naruto and Sakura noticed the reason for his change in behavior and decided to talk to him in detail about it. Along with Kakashi, Minato and Kushina notice with behavior all sudden, he notice the symbol on Naruto's chest it looks strange.

"Okay that's enough we'll meet at village within two hours. So pack your things that you'll be all needing for at least 3 weeks." Kushina said and the genins nodded at her.

"Good Dismissed!" Kushina said and Naruto and Sakura wen to window and preforms a leap of faith followed with Sakura until Minato stood and ran to the window along with Kushina saw at the ground and saw Naruto or Sakura disappeared like a ghost again. "I still don't know how did Naruto or Sakura do that!"

"Nor do I." Minato replied, as he turn his head at Tazuna, and went to the client. "Tazuna, care to tell us what this is about?" He asked. With Kushina or Kakashi were curious.

"Well, Hokage-sama. Truth to be told. I am a bridge builder and a friend of the Order, I was going to ask for the help of one of the brotherhoods but the Rafiq in Nami, was taken out, I don't think it was intentional but with no way to contact the brotherhood I decided to take this matter to the Konoha" Tazuna stated.

"Brotherhood?" Kakashi said.

"Order?"

"Yes...the legendary Assassin Order here in Konoha? I did not know that brat is also an Assassin." Tazuna stated which made everyone eyes widen for a sudden information.

"Sochi is an ASSASSIN!" Kushina exclaimed fearful? Since she read a histories about the Assassins were been extinct for millions of years during the war against the Assassins and the Templars? Its like the Senju and Madara Clan Wars when Konohagakure is founded. They never thought Naruto is now an Assassin.

"Yes, since the brat is an Assassin. And that means I will have business with him." Tazuna said, as he leaves leaving Kushina and Minato alone before the others like Kakashi left to prepared to departure.

"Why Naruto never told us he is an Assassin." Minato and Kushina said unison.

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto is full prepared in Masyaf without leaving a trail behind; with his sword and dagger strapped on his hips, and the two pistols on the right side holster along with the hip pouch on besides the holster. With the air rifle strapped on his back, as he fixing his hidden blades is completely secured and strapped less tightly. Now he had storage scrolls; different bombs, food and supplies on the pouch as well along with throwing knifes and rope darts. Then he places berserk and sleep darts on each pouches in the belt pouches and also ammunition and gunpowder as well. That includes Shrapnel and Sleep Grenades from the launcher and smoke, poison and stun bombs.

_'You ready, lad.' _Shay said.

_'Yes, father...I'm ready.'_

**==With Sakura==**

At the Haruno residence; Sakura strapped her sword on his back on the right side along with the blowpipe; with both pistols on both sides and two tantous underneath the sword holsters. Also Sakura do the same thing like Naruto about Sleep and berserk darts, smoke, stun and shrapnel bombs too. In her pouches she carries storage scrolls when Naruto taught her basic fuinjutsu and tools she needs is kunais, throwing knifes and rope darts and shurikens will be place in the holster on her left leg. Since her parents were surprised about those weapons she uses.

As she view herself in the mirror. _'Shannaro! I'm look good.'_

_**'Shannaro! It better girl!'**_ Inner Sakura said. As she prepared to leave for the departure on the mission.

**==Time Skip==**

Naruto was first to arrive at the village. For the past hour he was practicing his eagle vision and other... 'new'... offensive techniques that he learned from Hagoromo and he was happy that he was still able to get the hang of it. Naruto was leaning of the wall with arms crossed and waited for his team to arrive.

"Onii-chan!/Naruto-kun!" Voices called and Naruto look at his right and saw his entire team walking towards him with Kushina but Naruto was surprised to see the person with them. It was Mikoto Uchiha who was wearing a Jounin uniform and has hair ponytailed like Kushina.

"Uchiha-sama, why are you joining us?" Naruto asked. Even Naruto trust her he doesn't truly trust her completely since she was one of the people who ignored Naruto when he asked her for some shinobi training since she was his mother best friend after all.

"Naruto-kun, just call me Mikoto." Mikoto said with smile on her face.

"Just answer the question Uchiha-sama." Naruto said with annoyed tone and everyone was surprised on how he response to her.

"Naruto don't answer Mikoto-chan like that!" Kushina scolded at him and Naruto just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Naruto said and look around and notice that Kakashi and the client were missing.

"Where's Hatake and the old man." Naruto asked and nobody answered him. He let out a sigh and made clone and whispered something to the clone before the clone put on his hood and suddenly vanished.

"Naruto-kun, what did you told to the clone?" Sakura asked as she adjusted her hidden blades on her each sleeves which made Naruko or Satsuki frown for want those blades too. Since the girls went to the black smith of constructed the same blades; since acquires a similar then 'Hidden Kunai Mechanism'. Turns out many blacksmiths needs some schematics to how to build a wrist blade before.

"Just wait." Naruto said and few minutes later they heard a girly scream.

"What the hell is that?" Naruko asked and was about to run from where it was coming from when suddenly Naruto stops her by grabbing her shoulder. Naruko turns around and see Naruto was looking at her.

"Just wait." Naruto said and several seconds later they saw the clone dragging Kakashi and the client towards them.

"Did you burn the book?" Naruto asked and the clone raised an eyebrow at him.

"You all heard the scream right?" The clone asked and everyone nodded at him.

"It's because I saw these two drinking in the local bar so I did what my boss told me to do, I burned his precious Icha-Icha book right in front of Kakashi and he screamed like girl then I knocked the two out and drag their asses here." The clone said before he disappeared in poof of smoke and Naruto received all the clone memory and couldn't help but smirk. Several seconds later Kakashi started to wake up.

"What happen?" Kakashi said as he sat up and look around and saw he was outside and the team was looking at him but his eyes landed on Naruto and glared at him.

"NARUTO, WHY WHY WHY DID YOU BURN MY BOOK!?" Kakashi demanded and Naruto just shrugged at him.

"I don't know I just wanted you to see you miserable since you're not taking our first C-rank mission seriously. You're just lucky that didn't burn your whole collection." Naruto said and Kakashi glared at him and resisted the urge to strangle the blond because Kushina, Mikoto and the others girls will kill him if they saw him strangling him then the old drank started to wake up.

"What happened?" The client asked as he found himself outside the bar and was near the village gate.

"My son dragged you and Kakashi here Tazuna-san so we can start with the mission." Kushina said and Tazuna nodded at her and stands up.

"Is everyone here?" Kushina asked and everyone nodded at her.

"Okay let's begin the mission!" Kushina said and everyone soon they left the village to begin the mission.

* * *

**Chapter 03 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 12/26/2014/4:46pm - 12/26/2014/5:02pm

That's that. Since Tazuna knew about the Assassins? Since Kushina and Minato react about Naruto's status as an Assassin. Since the reason Sakura is a Assassin Material is that she had the soul of Hope. Well...since Mikoto is joining in this mission and this time Naruto will ready for his adventures for sure. Since I still a fan of NaruSaku pair; since I wasn't good at Harem. So please REVIEW this story for this until 5 days left until New Year and still Merry Cristmas until the last one for sure. Before sure to comment. Peace out! Till New Year! ! !


	4. Assassin and a Demon in the Mist

Chapter 04: Assassin and a Demon in the Mist

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking to long to finish? I had some issues to do while I write some stories while I wait for sure. Since Naruto did learned new techniques, so I will use those moves from some of my favorite characters that looks like Naruto? Since if Desmond Miles knows about it in his time, so can't tell for sure. And also I will had to add few Ninja Gaiden or DOA techniques too. I had some time to find some Ideas while I was home reading stories in my cellphone instead Laptop.**

**AN2: Naruto ONLY has one girl to married? Since I refuse to have a harem in this chapter? Just make your own story like that one. I also never gave up on my stories while I was busy in my fb and videos to watch.**

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

Team 7 with Mikoto and Tazuna were heading towards the land of wave where their mission was to escort Tazuna through the land of wave which was classified as a C-rank mission. With Kushina turn her glance at Naruto is wearing his hood before leaving the gate, along with Sakura.

_'Sochi is an Assassin...? Then why didn't you tell me.' _Kushina thought also along with Sakura. _'Sakura as well...when sochi recruit Sakura in the first place? Mebuki mention that he save her from the bullies and trained her to be an Assassin.'_

During years when Naruto was 7 or less? Since he got home wearing a hoodie, since she or Minato want some questions for training outside in the compound instead them, since the results he ignored her with a emotionless expression. Next morning; she went to his room turns out his room filled with decorations with languages that its completely familiar and confused to what she didn't read those foreign language. She saw Naruto came home with some flowers turns out they're from the Yamanaka; since they stores any poison-type plants Naruto acquired. She went to her friend Kyoka; Ino's mother some question about some unique poison it's own right, she saw Naruto making a blowpipe and dart. **(AN: I use my same idea of Ino's mother in "****Prophecy of Sword of the Moon and Snow" story.)**

At the training grounds; she saw Naruto tested it and fires a dart at the dummy with a blowpipe is unlike the injection sniper blowpipe. She was told by Kyoka that Naruto requires a sleeping poison and a so-called berserk poison? It was completely rare for someone obtained such interesting Poison, Naruto needs.

During lunch time, he got home with a slight concussion; she tried to healed his injuries and he still refuse. Kushina tried to have him opened up; since Naruko failed to talk to him. Then he went outside for fresh air until she followed him; turns out she was surprised that she lost him during his parkour in the rooftops.

**==Flashback Started==**

Kushina is trying to followed Naruto after their breakfast; with her husband at work while her daughter were met up with her friends; and then he jumped the corners in the streets and starting to climb? Since was confused of he shouldn't using shinobi arts, as that cause surprised Kushina about Naruto can climb in the buildings in the high speed to reach the top, with Kushina was curious about how Naruto can do something like that before.

So Kushina decide to tailed him by following by jumping in the top in the rooftop. As she arrived the top and hide something that no one can see her, she saw a nearby water tower to hide against it. Naruto were standing at the start of the route.

With Naruto; Shay explaining to him how parkour is different from shinobi free running. Since Naruto needs some practice. Suddenly he felt that some is watching him; she saw him doing push ups in that spot. Naruto noticed the person watching him, and with a quick look with his eagle vision Naruto determined that there was not harm from allowing the women to continue watching him. Kushina on the other hand saw his eyes that he knew she was trailing him; she was disbelief of how did Naruto can see or sense her from the start after his push ups, until he'll decide to act.

"Alright, now this time I won't to use chakra in this time in a round." Naruto said as he is on his crouching start position. "Now...start."

And thus Naruto ran up the building, using windows and bricks as handles for their climb, he would hold here or not, since he did mastered it. Kushina observed Naruto and used her sensory in order to sensed how he was using his chakra, however that surprised her that she could find no traces of it being used that she senses. She attempted to follow him to see what he was doing but on the ground she was unable to keep up with him and lost sight of him.

"How did sochi doing that, while he can run and jumping fast without using chakra?" Kushina wondered.

**==Week Later==**

Another week past; since she told her husband about those items that Naruto interests? Minato told his friend Inoichi about Naruto somehow was interesting a poison involves with knocking or sleeping some targets, and even a rare berserk poison too. Since she got the same thing during that happen?

When Naruto got home? They want his answers for training outside instead his home, since they tried to talk to him with no answer. Few of his friends told Minato about Naruto create a miniature version of a crossbow mounted on his wrist? So what purposed of how Naruto was interesting? During that Naruto requested to build sword and dagger with a rare metal to made a lightest strongest sword that he could made.

Kushina told him about Naruto's parkour; turns out that made him surprising of how Naruto can run and jumped in the windows, brick walls, include obstacle courses, running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and the like, depending on what movement is deemed most suitable for the given situation. They want to know how Naruto can free running of how fast since unlike the shinobi free running.

Kushina was getting frustrated, for the past week she has been trying to follow Naruto to no avail, while she always saw him at the different starting point after breakfast and lunch; they would always start climbing walls and running and jumping on rooftops she would be able to follow him for a few minutes but would lose him quickly after; she tried to find him, but she did not understand how, since walls of Konoha buildings were designed to prevent chakra legs and hands from sticking to them she would always fall down (she still had not realized that she should not be using chakra and using bricks and windowsills as footings). While in the streets? She followed Naruto on foot after his free running exercise, she saw nothing beyond the crowd did that surprised Kushina of how did Naruto disappeared in the crowd.

After months Kushina tried was failure. Since she told Minato everything; since he told her about each of the ANBU lost sighted on Naruto in 'hide in plain sight'. They tried to followed him in the forest when he had his ANBU scattered in the flanking positions if Naruto did leave the walls or the training grounds. as they followed Naruto in the lake; and jumped down to the lake before the ANBU will attempt to get him out in the lake; turns out that there is no sound of splashing or shunshin was able to escape? Now the result of Naruto's stealth capabilities were unable to track Naruto if his skills.

At Home; they saw Naruto that he was fine...and went to stairs before telling him for dinner...turns out that her replied "I already eat with some friends" then he went to his room and his last words "Don't disturb me...or I will leave the nest and never return to this place, again" that only cause Kushina's heart ache from his words. Its like the bonds will be broken soon. But somehow they need to find the way to fix their bonds.

**==Flashback Ended==**

During their journey Kushina (since she recovered from her heart ache), Mikoto and rest of the girls would try to talk to Naruto minus Sakura while she was cover the rear, but the blond didn't pay attention to them because of the book about Fuinjutsu he was reading much displeasure of the of the girls while Kakashi was doing the same reading his Icha-Icha book and finally Tazuna who kept bragging about how awesome he was much annoyance to everyone.

So far the journey was normal until everyone was able to see puddle in the road.

_'Genjutsu.'_ Everyone thought and Naruto secretly prepared a throwing knife in his sleeve while Sakura prepared. They passed through the pond when suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and Naruto reacted quickly and threw his hidden knife and hit the chains, stabbing it to the tree. Something pulled out from the puddle and was revealed to be two missing-nins. Kushina and Mikoto were about to charge at the two missing nins when suddenly Sakura passed through them and they quickly did a hand sign, with Naruto letting her to do her work.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Shadow Clone)" She shouted before two clone each appeared besides her the each of the clones pulled out ninja wires from her pouches and quickly surrounded the missing nins with the wires before delivering a blow to them, sending them flying to the tree then the clones circle around the tree once and and pulled the wires and tighten the wires to make sure the missing won't be able to move.

The missing nins were about to try to escape the wires when suddenly they felt something on their throat. They look up and saw Naruto was looking at them with a cold glare and has wrist blades near his throat and while Sakura's clones yank them. That cause Kushina, Mikoto and Kakashi seeing Sakura used Kage bunshin in her young age with a large chakra reserves.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked in cold tone.

"And your targets?" Sakura added.

"Like hell we'll tell you brats!" One of the masked nin said and a smiled appeared on Naruto face that made the masked nins creep out.

"You're gonna regrets those words." Sakura said, as she gazed at Naruto with a nod.

Then replied a nod from Naruto, before he glance at their clones and ordered something to the clones and knocked the two missing nins out before dragging them to deeper parts of the woods.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kushina called and Naruto turns around and saw everyone was running towards them.

"Onii-chan, where are your clones taking them?" Naruko asked and before Naruto or Sakura could answer they heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream was so loud that it could be heard through the entire forest.

"We told my clones to interrogate the missing nins. We should really thank Anko-neechan for those lessons." Naruto said with Sakura a sadistic smile on her face and every Konoha jounin turned paled in hearing this. They knew Anko reputation as a sadist and if Naruto was learning under her. He might become a sadistic person.

_'Anko...are you teaching Naruto/sochi your 'stylish'?' _Kakashi/Kushina thought.

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen for second before he closed for a moment before opening them. As Sakura turn at the group and said.

"Our clones are done interrogating the missing nins." Sakura reported.

"What do you get out of them?" Kakashi asked and Naruto started to talk.

"Those two were the demon brothers who were chunin level missing-nins and both of them were hired by Gato." Naruto said and everyone started look at him surprised then turned their attention to Tazuna who was now sweating bullets. Along with Sakura.

"Is there something that you're not telling us Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I don't know what are you talking?" Tazuna said as he looks away. Since he can't deny the Assassins.

"Just tell us what are you up to old man why didn't you tell us there are also ninja targeting you. This mission is at least B-A rank mission." Satsuki said angrily. Tazuna just didn't answer her.

"If you're not going to answer us then I'm calling off this mission." Kushina said and Tazuna look at him with wide eyes.

"W-W-Wait please!" Tazuna pleaded.

"Then you better tell us now!" Sakura demanded and Tazuna sighs and started about how poor his country has become because of tyrant name Gato and the bridge was the only hope for them. After finishing his story Mikoto looks at her best friend and said.

"Kushina I think it's best we return home. This mission might be too much for our children." Kushina nodded and was about to give her order when suddenly Naruto cut in.

"I think that's a stupid decision Uchiha-sama." Naruto said and everyone look at him.

"What do mean by that Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked and Naruto sighed from them not seeing the obvious thing.

"We have an A rank shinobi, an S-rank shinobi and SS-rank shinobi who is par with my father and you're telling us that we should return home?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed by Uchiha matriarch decision.

"But Naruto, you and rest of the girls are only genins for three months and clearly all of you are not experience enough." Kakashi said and suddenly felt a sharp near his neck and saw Naruto was extended his Hidden Blade at him. Everyone was surprised by his actions and especially Kakashi after seeing Naruto cold eyes.

"Don't talk me like that Hatake, like you know me. You don't really know since most of everyone in the family and their friends ignored me in the past." Naruto said and the adults with Naruko flinched in hearing this while Satsuki looked confused, clearly she didn't know Naruto was talking about.

"I agreed with him, Hatake-san." Causing Kakashi and Kushina shocked along with the girls shocked in surprised of how Sakura's behavior and called Kakashi or Sensei is surname. "You maybe our sensei, but I don't trust you."

"Now, Now Naruto calm down, and you too, Sakura, please." Kakashi said as he tried to calm Naruto down, along with Sakura, but Naruto just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"Try to talk to me like that again Hatake, and I will take something that made you a man." Naruto said emotionlessly and Naruto raise his another arm then another hidden blade extended pointed at near his crotch and Kakashi rapidly nodded his head. He was scared at threat that Naruto made. Naruto put his wrist blades away much relive of the masked nin and Naruto look at Kushina with arms crossed.

"So are you really going to abandon this mission, sensei?" Naruto asked and Kushina was hesitant for a second but nodded at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this mission might too much for all of you. There might some situation that you might need to kill someone and all of you are still too young for that experience." Kushina said.

"Don't worry I kill a lot of creatures in forest of death all the time when I train there along with Sakura-chan and I'm not afraid to take another being life." Naruto said and everyone look at him with shock hearing that he already killed a living being and going to the forest of death.

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT ME OR YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WERE TRAINING THERE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GET KILLED?!" Kushina screamed at his son and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. As he whipped his flintlock aim at Kushina's face, with her eyes widen of how he is about to do, now with a click.

*BANG!* - As loud gunshot surrounds the forest, sending the birds in the trees flying hastily, and for once in their lives, everyone is completely shocked in terrified from a strange weapons Naruto wielded.

It reveals Naruto missed or shots his aim at the tree with a hole it hits, with a smoking barrel of the flintlock that terrifies Kushina; she was completely stunned. As Naruto quickly took out another one aiming at her same spot, causing Kakashi and Mikoto shocked if Naruto will kill his mother for the neglected actions that they made. Since that weapon Naruto possessed is loud and deadly.

"Let's go one thing straight Kushina." Naruto said very cold tone and everyone shiver at this especially Kushina and Naruko they never heard this kind of tone from Naruto before.

"You, Minato or any of your friends or in the village didn't help me to become a ninja. I TRAINED my ass off so I could be strong shinobi without any help. You and the people of Konoha have nothing to do with my training. I trained on my own. Itachi-niisan and Anko-neechan are the only ones who helped me trained. They are the only adults that I can trust the most in Konoha. So don't judge me on what I do because you or any adults in Konoha aside from Itachi-niisan and Anko-neechan. DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Naruto stated releasing all the anger that was hidden in heart since he was a kid.

Itachi and Anko are the only adults that Naruto considered a true friend and family while every adult in Konoha is nothing to him. But the reason that he didn't complain about not being trained since he was a kid because of all of his Assassin Ancestors training about learning to hide away his emotions and Naruto was glad that he received that training because it helped him to calm down and if wasn't for that training he would have snapped a long time ago.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes by outburst and all the adults couldn't help but be feels ashamed and couldn't deny the fact that Naruto was right. Naruko was also feeling ashamed because she knew that she was the reason that most of the adults ignored him. Satsuki were completely shocked hearing this and couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. As Sakura went to Naruto to calm down as she place her hand at the flintlock and lower it down.

"That's enough, Naruto-kun. Please. You don't want to broke the first tenet." Sakura said.

Naruto let out a sigh, as he cock up slowly the pistol and replied. "Thanks, Sakura-chan." And look at them. "A Konoha Shinobi don't back down from mission and if we abandon Tazuna-san we are leaving a dying country to a mad man and I will not ignore this." Naruto said as he started to walk ahead, but moments later he stops, then Naruto reload his flintlock with quickly and look back at them.

"'Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash'. I refused to be lower than 'trash' so I'm continuing this mission even I'm going to become a missing-nin for the sake of people in the Land of Wave." Naruto said then place his flintlock on his holster and everyone look at him with wide eyes and Tazuna started to feel great hope that Naruto was willing continue the mission even he lied to them. Tazuna started to follow Naruto then Sakura looked at Kushina.

"So am I... as the matter that fact...we Assassins can't seat around do nothing." Sakura declared.

Which made Kushina shocked in surprising and terrifying. As Kushina collapse, since she had recovered from the gunshot that she almost had her kill from that weapon Naruto manufacturing.

"You and Naruto were Assassin!?" Kushina exclaimed along with Mikoto that she knew the Assassin were completely extinct and now they are re-surface. Its unlike the Senju and Uchiha Clan Wars? Assassins and Templars were also great rivalry.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and I are Assassins, and No, is that I'm a Novice with the Mentor." Sakura answered.

"Novice?" Naruko confused.

"Naruto-kun is the Mentor and the Leader of the Assassin Order. Unlike the Kage and Jonin." Sakura replied explained about the rank. That causing more shocking since Naruto is now the leader of the Assasin Order. "I'm a novice, means that is also unlike the Genin. Since Naruto-kun taught me to kill and skinned animals at the same 'forest of death' for survival with food...its not my first kill in this outside world." As she turn and followed Naruto and Tazuna, said while walking. "I will go on our mission on our own by follow Mentor's path...since you all going back Konoha for yourselves." Now they are standing without saying anything, Satsuki looked at her godmother/sensei Kushina.

"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Satsuki asked and Kushina let out a sigh, before Mikoto help her friend up on her feet and look at Mikoto and Kakashi then three adults nodded at each other.

"We are going to continue this mission like Naruto said "Those who broke the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades or people in need are lower than trash", and he's right it would only be a great disgrace to us and the village if we back down now and this might be the only way for us to make it up to him." Kushina said then soon everyone was headed to the land of wave and continue with the mission.

"I can't believe it... Naruto-kun is an Assassin!" Mikoto stated.

"I know...that explains Naruto was trained to be an Assassin from the start...by why didn't he tell us?" Kakashi said.

**==Meanwhile==**

"The Demon Brothers failed you, Zabuza Momochi. I am paying you top dollar for your services and this is what I get in return?" Gato said before he was cut short by Zabuza, who pointed his Executioner's Blade at his employer's neck.

"Calm yourself, Gato. I see now that it was a mistake to send those two; I will deal with this matter…personally," Zabuza said as he smiled underneath his bandages.

**==3 days later==**

When the Konoha nins got to the coast they found that a thick fog had rolled in. Tazuna led them them to a man that offered them to passage to the others side. Currently they are on the motor boat heading towards the Land of Waves. Naruto was scanning around the area and was using his Eagle Vision to help him see more clearly through the fog (since he secretly create a kage bunshin to cover their backs). Soon the fog started to clear a little and everyone was able to spot the bridge that Tazuna was building.

"I have to admit that is one impressive bridge." Mikoto said as she saw the bridge.

"Thank you and that bridge will be our hope for the survival of the people of the Wave." Tazuna said with pride in his voice.

"You guys keep it down!" The man hissed. "The whole point of the morning fog was for us not be spotted so be quiet."

Soon they landed on the other side and soon walk on foot heading to Tazuna house. As they continued to make their way through the forest Naruto suddenly heard something to the bushes and immediately throws a kunai which caught everyone attention.

"Is there something wrong Onii-chan?" Naruko asked.

After reinforcing his eyes Naruto saw a white hare that was hiding in the bushes but something was wrong with the hare. _'Why does hare have white skin? It's summer unless…Kawarimi!'_

"Everyone put your guards up I have bad feeling that something is going to happen." Naruto said and suddenly Kushina started to hear something.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Kushina shouted and everyone ducked while Sakura tackled Tazuna to the ground. However, a huge sword came appeared from out of nowhere and came flying towards the group.

Everyone looks up and saw large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. The man was shirtless with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered with bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi, except his eyes weren't covered and has the symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with slash mark on the center.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake the Copy nin, Mikoto Uchiha, the Black Crow of Konoha and the Famous Crimson Death Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze who is par with her husband. No wonder that Demon brothers failed." The man said.

Kakashi was the first one to stand up and glared at the man. "Zabuza Momoichi, the Demon of the Mist. I would never think that someone like you would work for scum like Gato."

Zabuza just shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as I get pay, now how about you hand over the old man and I let you all go."

"You're really are stupid, are you Zabuza?" Kushina said as she pulls out her Katana. "You think that you can beat all of us then you're asking for your death wish." Kushina went to her stance and so did the other jounins. Until Naruto spoken while analyzing the blade.

"This is quite a large blade you have here. Are you compensating for something?" Naruto asked Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him.

"You better watch your mouth kid, or I'll show you how to really wield a blade," Zabuza warned Naruto, who simply grinned at him.

"Now that is something I'd like to see." Naruto said as he went besides the jonins.

"Be careful, Naruto. This is Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He has been called 'The Demon of the Mist' due to his brutality and bloodlust, so don't take him lightly," Kakashi warned to which Naruto replied by giving him a smirk.

"And even he slaughter all the graduates in Mist, yeah, yeah! I read it in the book." Naruto finished. "Don't worry about me, Hatake. This guy lost this fight the moment I became his opponent." Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and dagger of Altair and entered into his fighting stance.

"Don't push your luck with me, kid. You may have some skills but I've been handling a blade a lot longer than you have," Zabuza said as until he notice a symbol on his chest.

"Naruto, stand down you stand a chan-" Mikoto was suddenly cut off by Zabuza.

"Hold on a minute Uchiha, this kid is an Assassin? I seen that symbol of a long time." Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him and Zabuza was grinning under the mask. Which made the Jonin surprised of Naruto possessed one of the ancient swords.

"So, are you accepting my challenge?" Naruto asked.

"Well, who am I to deny an upcoming Kenjutsu user to prove his swords." Zabuza said then he jumps down and grabbed his Zanbatou and went to his stance. Naruto had his Sword and Dagger of Altiar in his hands and also went to his stance.

"Everyone no one will interfere with fight." Naruto said and everyone eyes widened.

"Naruto you can't be serious you'll die!" Kushina said concerned and worried tone and Naruto look back at her.

"If you really sorry in what you did to me, then you or anyone won't interrupt with my fight." Naruto said. Kushina was taken aback by his words and decided to respect his decision.

"Ready kid?" Zabuza asked and Naruto nodded at him. Everyone was quiet and both fighters were waiting for one them to strike first.

"Then how 'bout you show me instead of talking me to death." Naruto said as he ran towards Zabuza.

"Gladly." Zabuza said as he swung his blade at Naruto's head.

Naruto brought up his blades and met Zabuza's sword head-on. Naruto then proceeded to push back the Executioners blade before he made a vertical swing with his sword. Zabuza parried the strike before he spun around and swung vertically at Naruto, who simply ducked and landed a kick to Zabuza's chest,which sent him flying. Zabuza managed to recompose himself, but not before Naruto was already on top of him. Zabuza was barely able to bring up his sword in time to block Naruto's attack.

"I have to admit, I was expecting more from one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Naruto said in a rather insulting tone, putting Zabuza down even more with the fact that he was only fighting with dual wield.

"Don't get overconfident so quickly." Zabuza said as he kept both hands on his sword. As Naruto pushed him at the distance. Now Zabuza charges at Naruto with his zanbatou ready, while Naruto leaps to the air and held his sword high above his head was falling towards Zabuza.

*CLANG!*

Both weapons clashes and Naruto decided to jump away from Zabuza but Zabuza suddenly appeared in front of him.

*CLANG!*

Zabuza swings his zanbatou, as Naruto was able to block it with sword in one hand, until he had a opportunity to struck Naruto with his dagger ready until Zabuza reacted.

_'Damn! this brat is strong and fast, by judging the sword and dagger he wielded. What kind of kenjutsu he learned?'_ Zabuza thought before he immediately back away from Naruto to gain some distances to barely avoid from gaining a stabbed by the Naruto's dagger.

**==On the sidelines==**

Everyone couldn't believe that Naruto was able stand against Zabuza, the genins were looking in awe on how Naruto was able to keep up with Zabuza but the jounin were getting worried.

"Wow, Naruto-kun is so cool!" Satsuki said happily and the two genins girls agreed to her.

"He sure is." Sakura added.

**==At the Fight==**

Naruto and Zabuza facing each other on the distance, as he was

"You're good kid; I want to know your name." Zabuza said. He was very impressed on how Naruto was able to keep up with him and he was only a genin but his skill as Kenjutsu user is at least an ANBU level.

Naruto had small smile on his face and stated. "My name...is Naruto…Naruto Altair Cormac...the Master Assassin of the new Assassin Order!" With a proud voice and Zabuza grinned at him after hearing his name, getting shocked gasp from everyone except Sakura.

"Naruto Altair Cormac, huh? So you had inherited the name from the legend, and also the Templar as well. Tell me did your mother teach you to fight like that?" Zabuza asked in curiosity he never saw that kind style before and the kid was able to produce the sword out nowhere and he didn't sense any chakra.

Naruto scowled at hearing his mother teaching him and shook his head that made Zabuza look at him surprised. "I was never taught by her or anyone in the village... I learn from someone else who I considered them as my idols...and even...MY PARENTS!"

**==On the sideline==**

Kushina was disbelief in hearing this and lowered her head in shamed. She never taught Naruto how to use a sword and here now she is witnessing that Naruto was at least ANBU level in Kenjutsu and she didn't even know it! While others were also sadden because they can't they the fact that they ignored Naruto before even he just asked small from them they would just pushed him away and also worst...she is no longer his mother...by hearing his idols were his parents now.

"That's ashamed kid but I got to say I'm really impressed if you were born in Kiri, I would have taken you as my apprentice. You have talent kid but too bad this is the end of the road for you." Zabuza said and made a tiger sign.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!** (Hidden Mist)" Zabuza said and soon mist started to get thick and soon it started cover the whole area. Naruto closed his eyes and opens again.

"There no use kid, with this mist you can't find me." Zabuza voice echoed and Naruto still standing.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto heard his 'mother' voice calling her when suddenly...

*CLANK!*

"WHAT!" Zabuza was shocked seeing Naruto blocked his attack, as he notice his sword is flow with chakra into the blade. _'His blade is enhanced with chakra that its unlike the Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron)'s samurais.'_

Naruto staring his eyes at him and said. "My sword and dagger were unbreakable...and even I can see you..."

Zabuza stated. "But how? My mist was meant to unable see it through by anyone, until the Sharingan...unless..."

"Its not a Byakugan that I had possessed...it was...an eagle's sight." Naruto answered.

"An eagle's eye...you mean you're possessed the 'sight'!" Zabuza surprised for Naruto possessed the oldest ability that past for decades. As everyone on the sidelines was surprised about Naruto's ability.

"You don't want to know..." Naruto replied, as he disappeared with blur, as Zabuza felt a kick on his stomach, until he kneel down, then he felt something on the lake, as he look down to see the water was...it was solid ice into a sheet.

_'That looks like...'_ As Zabuza cut his thought, and seeing Naruto sheathed his sword and dagger, then disarmed his sword with a uppercut at his chin and send him in the air, as he was unarmed then Naruto toss it at the tree, and then grab his arm, then push over his shoulder, then he toss him the air, and disappeared with a wind.

**==At the sideline==**

The Jounins notice that taijutsu that Naruto sends Zabuza in the air, before he disarmed his zanbatou, then he toss at the tree, then he disappeared with a burst of wind before he throw him in the air.

As the genins and jonins saw Naruto behind Zabuza in the air, they recognized that move.

"That looks like Gai's..." Kakashi is about say about that taijutsu he'll preform.

"Is sochi is attempted to use Omote Renge (Front Lotus)?" Kushina wondered. "When did Naruto learned that?"

**==At the Fight==**

"Its over..." Naruto said to Zabuza, as he grab him on his waist and using a aerial surplex.

"**Izuna ****Kōka!** (Drop)" Then start spinning piledriver with Zabuza until hitting the ice hard that shatters the ice that erupts the stream of water, then Naruto landed on the water standing, while seeing Zabuza was on the water floating.

Everyone was surprised at this and awe while Zabuza was shock and disbelief in what he was defeated by a mere genin.

Zabuza groaned in pain, he was about to sit up, before stand and felt something on his neck. He looks down and saw Naruto was holding a the sword of Altair near his neck.

"It's been a good fight Zabuza-san, but this is your end." Naruto said before Zabuza could talk suddenly a pair of senbon pierced the man neck. A Zabuza eyes rolled up in the back of his head splash on the water.

"NARUTO!" Naruto turn his head and saw Kushina and the others were running towards him.

"I would like to thank you for stalling him for me. I have been after Zabuza Momoichi for a long time."

Everyone looks up and saw young person wearing a mask that was wearing a blue robes that covered his/her form. He/She is holding Zabuza's sword that Naruto toss it at the tree to prevents him to retrieved it.

"You're a hunter-nin from Kiri?" Kakashi asked and the nin nodded at him then jumps down from the tree and grabbed Zabuza body by pulling the man's arm to his/her shoulder.

"I bid you all farewell." The hunter nin said before he/she disappeared in swirl of water. As Naruto sheathed his sword, as Kushina went to him and said.

"Sochi...what did you mean...your parents? I thought I was your mother after all, but why 'Altair Cormac'?" Kushina asked, during the fight against Zabuza about his name is "Altair Cormac".

Naruto sighed for he had remember he went somewhere to change his name and free himself from the cage...it was his path to take...as a Assassin.

**==Flashback Start - After Graduation==**

As a burst of wind appeared, then it subsided to reveal to be Naruto. He got to his destination that he was in front of the Department of Records in the Hokage Tower. After the graduation before he encountered his estranged parents were about to congrats him, as Naruto did secretly pack his stuff via storage scroll and moved into his new home, in Masyaf.

Naruto walked up to the lady at the front desk, before took off his hood (before he still had that hoodie), she immediately recognized Naruto. "Ah Naruto-sama! What brings you to this section of the tower?"

Naruto smirked and said. "As you can tell from my hitai-ate I am now a shinobi of Konoha and now legally an adult. I am here for a legal request form to change my name." The woman's expressions were ones of shock.

"I had plan to do this a few years ago, but I would have to have been emancipated to do that and doing so would draw far too much attention, and I knew that if I'll tell Hokage-sama would never allow it." Naruto explained.

The woman knew of the estranged relationship between the family? She is also one of few people besides Itachi and Anko, he felt sorry for him for being shunned and Naruto but she didn't think it was this bad. Nonetheless she handed Naruto the form. "Very well. You seem sure of this and it is my job to overlook this legal matter."

Naruto filled out the form slowly, he had been waiting three years to fill out this exact document, and when he was finished he signed the bottom and handed it back to the woman.

She read the paper and raised an eye at the name he had chosen, stated. "Naruto Altair Cormac?"

Naruto nodded.

"Very well. I will enter this name into the village's system and change your shinobi license to fit this name."

Naruto thanked the woman and left the building.

Naruto smiled softly at him through his mind and said. _'Thanks, father. This is why I had to getting rid of the final thing that tied me to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. This day marks the ghost of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze __and the reborn of Naruto Altair Cormac...the Mentor of the Assassin Order.'_

_'Guess you are now a true Assassin...son.' _Shay replied. _'You did hate that name for a while for they wasted years to be a perfect family.'_

Naruto knowing how much he hated bearing that name. As he stopped walking and stared into the sky. _'Yeah...I owned you and Hope-kaasan are my only people that I will ever call you father, and Hope as my mother. I will no longer their son...anymore.'_ He heading towards the Akamichi's barbecue restaurant, before he put one his hood and with a smile.

"For now it's time to celebrate!"

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto look around and seeing everyone looked at him, minus Sakura (she knew his surname) and confused Tazuna. "Fine then, guess I had to reveal myself now..." That made them more curious minus Sakura remained silence. as he sighed and announced. "Everyone. I have an announcement. I am not a Namikaze or an Uzumaki anymore." Getting gasped shocked from everyone except Sakura.

"W-w-what, Naruto w-what are you talking about? You are my son, of course you're an Uzumaki and a Namikaze." Kushina said in a disbelieving tone.

"Sorry Kushina, but you're wrong. My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze anymore, it's now Naruto Altaïr Cormac," Naruto said, with his eyes narrow at the shocked and disbelieved expression on her face before continuing, "I am also emancipated, so you can't do anything about it."

"What, but you can't, you're only a child!" Kushina said, still shocked at the boy, and was about to continue when Naruto shook his head.

"You can't stop me from leaving, Kushina." Naruto said, smirking. "According to the village law, after wearing a headband that shows my status as a ninja, a Genin is considered an adult. There's nothing you can do now." With that, that made Kushina speechless, along with Mikoto and Kakashi, and even Satsuki, Naruko and Tazuna.

Sakura sighed about his declared, before stepping in. "He's right, Kushina. But Naruto-kun isn't a child. He graduate and putting this headband on he became a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, which, if you didn't know, instantly made him an adult, but he's not a child anymore, let alone yours." Which made Satsuki and Naruko shocked.

"What? But, wait, you still can't be emancipated in Konoha without any valid reasons. And since the last time we checked, we-" Kushina is about say, but with her eyes widen more for she had realized the answer.

"That's right...neglect is a valid reason." Naruto said with an icy glare, causing the red head to wince. Along Mikoto and Kakashi saw that happen.

"But Naruto, we tried everything to being your mother." Kushina tried again. "We didn't had time to treat you better, please don't do this!" Which Naruko shocked to heard this.

"Nii-san, why?!" Naruko exclaimed. "Why did you say that?"

Naruto scoffed and replied. "You, Kushina and Minato gave me enough."

As he turn around, until Kakashi stepped in and protested. "Naruto, you can't talk to-"

*Swift Slash!* - that results Kakashi to stopped along with Kushina, Mikoto, Satsuki, Tazuna and Naruko for seeing Naruto drawn his sword with a inch of his neck. They were surprising seeing Naruto was quick.

_'So fast.'_ Kakashi, Mikoto and Kushina seeing him/her estranged son/godson's speed were rivals Minato's Hiraishin.

"I had enough for giving orders...and maintain...don't." Naruto said, as he sheathed his sword, then he begun to walk and called. "Come on, Tazuna-san, Sakura-chan, lets' go." As Tazuna followed him behind, along with Sakura.

As Naruto made a stepped and then suddenly stopped that made everyone confused for why Naruto is stopping, then he felt dizzy and his vision is blurry.

_'Wha...what's happening to me?'_

_'It seems the bleeding effects kicks in.'_ Shay stated.

_'Who is an Assassin wants to be sync?'_

_'Arno.'_ Shay answered.

_'Wait! I had completely sync Arno's memories.'_ Naruto wondered, since he did sync with Arno Dorian, the Austrian-France Assassin in the revolution when he assist Napoleon Bonaparte during the time when his father's death, as he learned the man that he killed his father, was a rogue Assassin when Connor or Ratonhnhaké:ton leading the Assassin's after Achilles was retired.

_'Not today...it seems Arno had found something interesting.'_

_'What is it?'_ Naruto asked.

_'You will had to find out, lad.'_

Sakura was snapped her fingers front of Naruto's blank expression, then collapsed to the ground.

"NARUTO/-KUN/ONII-CHAN!" Everyone shouted as they run towards Naruto. Sakura checked on his condition and sighs in relief.

"Don't worry he just exhausted that's all." Sakura said and everyone also sighed in relief then she carried Naruto in a piggyback ride until Kushina stepped in.

"Sakura, I'll carry-"

"No, can not, sensei." Sakura replied, that made sighed from Kushina, as she decide to drop it and look at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, can you lead us to your house so my son can rest." Kushina said and old man nodded at him.

"Sure it only few meters away." Tazuna said and soon everyone was walking towards Tazuna house.

**==At Naruto's Mindscape==**

Naruto is now on his mindscape, he was on broad on...a ship...

"The Morrigan..." Naruto smiled, he was on a heavily modified sloop-of-war ship with ice ram that breaks Ice sheets and ram enemy ships, carronade cannons on front to fires explosive shots, then the Puckle Gun, the early form of machine gun, the quick and continuously fire enemy target's weak points, mortar cannons for long range artillery, a 34 broadside cannons, and the Templar's arsenal allows to set the ocean aflame that burns purser ships.

"Naruto." Naruto heard his called turn his attention to see Shay, Arno, and...that surprises him seeing a hooded figure unlike the Assassin wore?

"Arno, great to see you." Naruto said happily to see him again, until he turn his gazed at the hooded figure.

"Who's that?"

"We'll tell you after Arno."

"Why...? I thought that..."

"There's more..." Arno spoke in.

"So...what are you going to show me?" Naruto asked.

Arno signed and answered. "I will show you about...the Dead Kings."

* * *

**Chapter 04 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 4/30/2015/9:28am - 4/30/2015/9:38am

**Started on:** Friday, December 26, 2014 at 6:38pm

**Well, that's that...forgive me for taking so long to finish this story. I had some errands and busy at my fb and playing Dead Space 2 I manage to download to play it. Well...so hope you guys will review this, and until I will continue. So leave a Review and don't gave me a trash or 'Are you retard' or any comment about this...But...**

**During I was checking my FB for some Hatsune Miku and the other Vocaloids along some music listen with...? I did read the new Naruto chapter after 700? Its about Sarada's Birth Origin~ I was right! She is look like Karin, completely! It about when Sarada took the picture frame about the truth before Sakura demolished the house. Lets see if I can read "Naruto: Gaiden" I was completely right from the start. - 4/23/2015/9:27pm**

**So...that's that, and peace out, and have a Nice Day :-)**


	5. History, Meeting Someone, PGoddess

Chapter 05: Another Arno's Past History, Meeting Someone is expecting and the Return of the Phantom Goddess of the seas.

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Unisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: This Story will skip the scene, if you watch the gameplay walk/playthrough in Assassin's Creed: Unity - Dead Kings. So it better if I will had someone will met him until he needs to improved his skills. As for the skills later until the bridge battle. So please enjoy this story.**

**AN2: My apologized about the "DO NOT" Part that I've copy it one of the fanfic stories. Since I kinda know the reason why I had more reviews like many fans did. So it better to review all the chapters that I wrote, so please review it all after reading each of the chapters.**

**AN3: Just gave me some long comments like "This chapter is good" With blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc. Just be sure gave me subjects about the chapters I've updated about it.**

**User: "Indra Sennin" gave me the reason why I didn't receive reviews from the past. So take your time to review, since I did remove the 'Do Not' part. The reason is that i dislikes insults and abused my stories in the past. So it better to I had to wait until its settled.**

* * *

**(Previously)**

_"Who's that?"_

_"We'll tell you after Arno."_

_"Why...? I thought that..."_

_"There's more..." Arno spoke in._

_"So...what are you going to show me?" Naruto asked._

_Arno signed and answered. "I will show you about...the Dead Kings."_

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

"So...what are 'Dead Kings' is talking about?" Naruto asked. "I know you killed Germain then took the Sword of Eden after the the fight when your lover Élise when he killed her. So, why's that?"

"I was devastated by her death. Before I made myself as Master Assassin after I went to Temple were me and Élise fought Gremain. As I was accompanied by Napoleon. There, we discovered Germain's corpse which had long since decayed. We had to buried his skeletal remains in Parisian catacombs." Arno stated sadden. "I was hiding in Franciade before I will attempted to leave France while I was Exiled, but drinking away my sorrows in a local tavern when I was then contacted by Marquis de Sade, he can produce me passage from Marseille on a ship to Egypt in four days. I want a clue to where the location of the manuscript."

"So...you are searching the Manuscript made by Nicolas de Condorcet, if asked your help to recover his papers from his rivals. Condorcet was later imprisoned and presumably killed by Templars." Naruto stated.

"Correct, Condorcet knew he was hunted. He got disappeared two days before his arrest and left this behind from de Sade on the table." Arno stated. "Turns out, his manuscript must be in Louis IX's tomb."

Arno continue. "As for Bartender overheard it about the royal crypt. Turns out this place was hunted."

"Hunted?" Naruto repeated asked.

"Yes, the bartender warned us about that rumors about the ghosts of the kings wander the caverns. When they corner their helpless victims." Arno explained. "de Sade comment about the crown of knives about grapes and next king of France." He chuckled about that part he had remembered, he own him for paying his tabs.

"Anyway. de Sade told me to find the tomb mark with the crest and recovered the lost manuscript. Then he'll met me in three days time. As I was payed my drinking debts by Marquis by promise me a place on a ship to leave France, so in exchange for scientific studies of Condorcet." Arno said. "So I was starting searching in under the basilica..."

**==Later - Time Skip==**

With Arno explained to Naruto about his new memory sequence by bonded entering his memories by back in the past after assassinate searching for the manuscript in the under-city, the exiled Assassin found out that the manuscript wasn't in the tomb and that a group of tomb raiders were searching the entrance of a Temple. Its were he obtained the Lantern for the dark areas if he needs it and also the Map.

After more investigations, Arno discovered that the manuscript was stolen by a young thief named Leon, and while searching the necropolis for him, Arno found that he had been captured by the raiders for spying on , Arno heard that the raiders were led by Philippe Rose and sponsored by Napoleon Bonaparte in order to open the precursor temple under the Basilica and take the 'Piece of Eden' stored within, Naruto knew about the Pieces/Apples of Eden were held possession by Altair, Ezio and Connor before. Arno then saved the unruly orphan from the raiders and recovered the manuscript but was reluctant to get himself involved in Bonaparte's affair, wanting to leave France above anything else. His resolve softened after visions of Élise and the boy's pleas, as well as the imperious need to save France.

Arno eventually decided to stop the raiders from acquiring the artifact before leaving for the location of the Temple and stealing the key from one of Napoleon's officers, the Arno was able to open the door leading to it but was ambushed by Rose, who intended to take the artifact for himself. Arno fell into the depth of the necropolis, but survived and managed to reach the Temple before the raiders' leader could take the Piece of Eden.

Arno then killed Rose, recovered the Head of Saint Denis and used its power to repel the numerous raiders and escape the Temple. Later, as agreed, Arno met de Sade in the tavern and gave him Condorcet's manuscript. However, he repaid his drinking debt with a Louis o'dor and left without a word, having decided to stay in France. Arno also contacted the Brotherhood, asking them to bring the Piece of Eden contained in the Head of Saint Denis to Al Mualim in Egypt, beyond the reach of Bonaparte.

"...So, after I was able to obtain the Piece of Eden from the Head of Saint Denis, then taking it to the Brotherhood and the council, so after I rejoined the Brotherhood and revoke my Exile from the mistakes I made." Arno stated. "So I pay a visit on Élise's grave, blooming her grave, and proclaimed himself redeemed of my previous mistakes. During the following years while I was undergoing several missions for the Brotherhood, I also tried to honor Elise's last will of reducing the gap between the Templars and Assassins."

With Arno finished his tale, since he save Leon from the raiders after he was an orphan for not knowing the women was his mother, as he obtained a 'Guillotine Gun', the weapon was stolen by Leon from the raiders; it was a specialized range weapon, which combined a mortar grenade launcher with an axehead on the end of the barrel as close combat.

"Wow...so this is how you need to redeem yourself from the mistakes you made after Elise's death." Naruto admitted. "Now I would like to make that Guillotine Gun by reverse engineering it."

Arno chuckled along with Shay, minus someone that he looks admitted about the Guillotine Gun, right before he had assassinate Charles Dorion, Arno's father, Shay did seen Arno with Elise when they're kids, as Shay spoke. "Yes, we'll gave you the schematics to build it for sure."

"Thanks, dad, Arno." Naruto appreciated, as he failed to notice the hooded figure with them, he was wearing that look like the Armor of Altair that Ezio mention it, its not like the outfit that Ezio wears, but he had a hakama that equipped with armor. "Hey, who's that? I had forgotten about him."

"Ah yes..." Shay realized with mature and bit concern. "The Goddess herself, Kami, right?"

Getting a nod from Naruto.

"She was here with someone she sent who wants to trained you that this man was send by someone else from the request from her? She saw your life went went ill when that happen, when this man is he look disappointed." Arno stepped in and joined the conversation.

"If you want to know..." As he rolled his eyes, seeing the hooded figure creating several hand-seals, slowly, letting Naruto notice it.

"That was a ninjutsu hand-seal sequence..." Naruto muttered seeing it, until he saw him finished it with a seal of ram/sheep.

"**Ninp****ō: Jikūkan Dōmu.** (Ninja-Art: Time-Space Dome)" A person whispered, as the silver layer of chakra engulfed them and parted from the real world in the mindscape.

**==Inside the Dome==**

As the two Assassins and one Templar were now standing into out of nowhere, because there was nothing but a white infinite space.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"I had no idea, lad." Shay replied.

"So am I." Arno added.

"We are at my Jikūkan Dōmu or Time-space dome." A person stepped in, causing the Assassins (and 1 Templar) seeing him approaches them. "While we're on this dome. It will crack time within 2 day here and outside is 1 second in real world." A person explained as Naruto's eyes widened in awed and also two assassin and Templar.

"Um...are you a shinobi?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the hooded figure. "Then who are you?"

With a simple replied by took off his hood that made his eyes widen for seeing someone...he had red hair with orange-highlights, with his face is look like himself, minus the whisker-marks unlike Naruto, his eyes were metallic grey with black linings. Its like he was staring at the mirror.

_'Is that the Rinnegan? But those eyes were different.'_

Naruto thought disbelief seeing those eyes unlike Hagoromo. Before the man notice his expression.

"You want to know about my Rinnegan? This is my pure Rinnegan is far above any Rinnegan of anybody. Like Hagoromo-sama had when he was alive. And also nobody was ever able to achieve its full potential of its power." A man explained, which made Naruto nod for understand.

"I see, but can you tell me your name?" Naruto asked include Arno and Shay knows his name.

"My name is Ryu, Ryu Uzumaki." Ryu introduced, that surprises Naruto.

"You're an Uzumaki?" Naruto exclaimed, getting a nod from Ryu. "That explains your hair color besides the those orange highlight colors."

"I was...before I was neglected too." Ryu replied, that surprises Naruto again.

"You too!" Naruto disbelief, then another nod from Ryu.

"Yes, ever since I was left alone, they couldn't gave my attention to anyone, but I ever wanted gained attention before I want to become a ninja before that bitch-of-a-mother scold me and slap me...this is why I started to hate them for all the mess for she and that asshole ruined my childhood." Ryu explained with a anger expression. "Its because of their daughter. She is the reason I was shunned and never get my attention for everything...as for now...I put out their miserably."

That also made Naruto speechless for he look unlike himself after he was neglected by his parents over his sister along with everyone else. After all he had the soul of the Kyubi, and Naruko had its chakra as well, but as he spoke for another question.

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

Ryu shook his head and replied. "No...I wasn't a Jinchuuriki material during my birth, just like you, after all those years. After all those years for my attention, so I made my owned new life...without them."

"I...see, and what you do?" Naruto asked.

"Become stronger...stronger then a any kage can't match my level...so I had my new parents to support me." Naruto stated, getting a 'Oh' from the blond assassin for understand. "And even I had a wife and children too."

Naruto frowned and asked. "Make sense, glad you had support."

Getting a nod from Ryu with a smile. "So...you want to trained me for a the future."

"This is why I'm here...to improved your skills and teach you for a better Assassin or Shinobi for anyone can't match your level." Ryu replied. "And the maintain...I will made you a Kage-level so that there is no need for support."

"Really!" Naruto said sounded excited, that made Ryu chuckled.

"Of course you will...and the maintain...I will made you a legend too." The red head asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "So...let's get this training started."

"You bet." Naruto replied, as he glance at Arno and Shay. "What about you two?"

"Guess I will help him for sure to surpasses his old man." Shay admitted.

"I'm in, le enfant (kid)." Arno replied. "As the fact you will signed what you refereed "summons", right?" Getting a nod from Naruto.

"Arno-san's right, you couldn't need a summon, instead toads, or slugs, or any summons." Ryu stated.

"That's right, lad. We will gave you and signed the most important summon and best of all." Shay he took out his hands and white-yellow flash of light appeared and it fades, reveals to be a white large scroll with grey linings.

"This is the Eagle summoning contract. Now its time to had you to signed it." Shay said to his son with the Naruto smiled, then took the scroll and then lay it there and unrolled it, reveals to be a all blanks, by judging those blanks, they're now. As he extract his hidden blade, then poke his thump, and write his name, and place five prints on the scroll. Now he rolled the scroll, once its done, until the flash of light engulfs the scroll and turn into a orb of light, then flew towards Naruto's Yang Seal.

Naruto was wondered why the scroll went to his seal. As he stared the seal, then looking at Ryu.

With Ryu smiled, and then declared. "Then let's go."

**==Another Time Skip - One Year Later in 4 minutes==**

As the dome fades at the Morrigan, reveals to be Naruto and rest didn't change due that they are now spirits that passed since their missions as a Assassin or Templar. Ryu taught him A or S-rank ninjutsu from his arsenals, improved his taijutsu and kenjutsu for Naruto. Ryu managed reversed engineered the Guillotine Gun, as he place it in the small storage scroll for any weapons to great usable. With Ryu was proud to seeing his student got his skills, since raised by Shay. Now Naruto is now a Kage-level and Master Assassin, until he will use his true strength for the future foes.

"Alright, Naruto. Guess its time to heading to my world." Ryu informed Naruto about his leaving.

"I know, Nii-san...thanks for everything." Naruto appreciated.

"Hope you can fight, no matter how you will try." Ryu smiled with pride and proud. "And the maintain...there is something I liked to show you before I'll leave.

"As he place his hand on his face, which made Naruto wondered for what he meant, as he saw Ryu removed his hand, that made the blond assassin along with the two knew his face well eyes widen his true face reveal.

"You're..." Naruto is about to say.

With a smirked on Ryu's face it views his mouth didn't reveal his face and hair and stated. "That's right, otouto. I did I had to do to help you to become a better Assassin." As he extended his hand, as the orb of light appeared on his hand; until it fades it reveals to be a spiritual-version of Sword of Altair. **(AN: Its like Soul Reaver's Wraith Blade that now wielded by Raziel.)**

"Is that..."

"I manage to reinforced able to create a spiritual sword to make more unbreakable and more endurance then before, until if you're awake from unconsciousness then touch them and channel your Yang seal will implant it in your sword, that way the sword will became a first weapon and fires projectile bolt unlike tools you had. But now...considered as a gift." **(AN: This also from Soul Reaver, the Reaver Bolts.)**

As the sword became orb of light, then flew straight at Naruto's Sun seal that Hagoromo gave it to him on his right hand. As Naruto was disbelief seeing his reinforce weapons if he's awake.

"Now...with those weapons on that Yang Seal...you are now own the sword." Ryu stated.

"Thank you again...Ryu-niisan." Naruto replied. "I will not let my ancestors down."

"That's good..." Ryu replied, as he notice the flash of light appeared reveal to be a portal. "Well...here's my ticket for my next destination." As he walk towards the portal.

"Good luck Nii-san." Naruto saying farewell to a replied, Ryu wave his hand behind him, and now Ryu is now got through the portal, and it closes within minutes. Now leaving Naruto, Shay and Arno standing. With a silence broke in minutes, with Arno spoke.

"Guess I better go now, mes amis (my friends)." Arno saying farewell to his student and Shay.

"Yeah, see you soon, Arno." Naruto replied waving at Arno, as the French Assassin disappeared with a shadow.

"Well, lad. Now's the time for you to wake up." Shay said before Naruto vision turns dark and fell asleep again.

**==At the Real World==**

Naruto eyes started to open and found himself in small room, as he was now leaving a white short bottom shirt, before seeing his black trench coat with a hood, pouches, sash and weapons, minus his right leather glove (he did place a chakra scanner seal, but only himself to remove the glove). He sat up and looks around then the door opened and reveals to young beautiful woman.

"Hello there, it seems that you have awakened." The woman said.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tsunami; I'm the daughter of Tazuna who is your client. I would like to thank you for saving my father." Tsunami said as she bowed her head and Naruto nodded at smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just doing my job ma'am." Naruto said as he stands up.

"If you're looking teammates and family they are downstairs." Tsunami said. Naruto just nodded at her and headed downstairs. When he arrived a red blur suddenly tackles him that sends him to the ground. Naruto groaned in pain and look up to see Naruko grinning at him.

"You're awake, Onii-chan!" Naruko said happily and Naruto just small smiled (with annoyance) at his sister.

"Naruto/-kun!"

Naruto look at side and saw everyone was surrounding him.

"Naruko, get off your brother." Kushina ordered and Naruko pouted by complied to her mother command and got off of Naruto. Naruto just stands up with a help of Sakura, that causes more pout from Naruko and started dusting himself. Naruto looks at everyone and saw they all had serious look on their face. Naruto just sighs because he knew that want to know how he was able to do those things.

"I guessing that you all want to know on how was able to do those back when I was fighting Zabuza huh?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded at him, minus Sakura. "You all might want to sit down because this will be a long story."

Soon everyone was gather around the table and was looking at Naruto with calculative eyes and all he could do was sighed.

"Naruto, how are you able to do Omote Renge? It only requires Hachimon (Eight Gates) to preformed it, but that taijutsu is forbidden." Mikoto asked.

"Its NOT a Omote Renge I used on Zabuza, it was Izuna Drop, a taijutsu is lift opponent to preform a spinning piledriver that allows to kill or knock a foe, so I learned by own taijutsu." Naruto explained that made speechless minus Sakura about Naruto will attempted to take a life from others. "It also unlike if I use a bandage to bound your foe to preforms it, and also I DON'T use Hachimon."

"Then I manage to see it with my Sharingan? When I was unable to see it?" Kakashi stated, along with Mikoto was curious of how did Naruto was unable to let any doujutsu users can't see it within his eyes. With Hagoromo did place a Chakra concealer flows in his veins that he was unable to detect by sensory-nins.

"But what about 'Cormac' along with 'Altair'? But why's that you emancipated?" Kushina added.

"I'll only going to explain this to all of you it's because no one interfere with my fight but that doesn't mean that I trust all of you, got it?" Naruto said with strict tone that was non-negotiable. Everyone was sadden that Naruto doesn't trust them but nodded in agreement to listen to his story.

"It happened when I was 5 years old when I was wandering around the village. But everyone was ignoring me." Everyone was saddened in hearing this. "I decided to go outside the village."

Everyone eyes widen in shock in hearing this and Kushina was about scold him again when she was cut off by the glare that Naruto was giving her. She decided to keep her mouth shut as Naruto continues.

"I wandered around the woods for several minutes until I found a small cave that was within the woods. I got curious and decided to go inside. When I reach the end of the cave I found a golden sphere there." Naruto said, which made Sakura nod understand for what he meant, she knew it was Piece or Apple of Eden.

"What sort of golden sphere?" Naruko asked.

"The Piece of Eden, it was artifact that was belongs the first civilization that when God create humans before shinobi were born." Naruto explained that surprises them about sudden interesting about when humans were born and even when the Ninshuu (Ninja Creed) was born and created.

"You mean its like we don't have chakra yet until the era of Sage of Six Path." Satsuki comment, and Naruto nodded at her. "And what has to do with this 'Piece of Eden'? Is it very important to everything."

"Yes, as I was saying I found the Apple in the cave and touch it and suddenly a powerful light happened that blinded me then next moment I found myself in a grassy plain. I was wondering on how I will get back when suddenly I heard a voice. A voice that belongs to one of my very precious people." Naruto said as he let out a happy sigh as he remembers those two precious people to him and also his mentors.

"Who were are those people Naruto-kun?" Satsuki asked with a curious tone that made Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and look back at them.

"All of you know that I wrote the book about the all each of the main characters name Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore de Firenze and rest of my stories like the The Time as the Rogue Assasin?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded at him.

"But what those people have to do with this?" Kakashi asked.

"Those people are real they were the one who trained me...and even...my ancestors." Naruto stated and everyone look at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Those people were real and trained Naruto.

"It true, before I was trained by Naruto-kun for being an Assassin." Sakura stated that shocked again from everyone.

This was too hard to believe and Kakashi was the first one to break out of his shock.

"Naruto, that's completely impossible you're telling us that you were trained by each of the fictional characters of your book? Naruto, maybe you were imagining things besides you were a kid back then so it bound to happen since kids mostly have great imagination." Kakashi stated and everyone nodded in agreement to him since it was very logical answer. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at him.

"If I was really telling a lie then I will tell you one thing that I'm telling the truth." Naruto said.

"And what's that Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked and Naruto resist the urge to glare at the woman since she doesn't have the right to call him that.

"Tell me, does everyone know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded at him since it was common knowledge to the village.

"Yes, you and Naruko have the Kyuubi inside both of you. Naruko have the chakra of the Kyuubi while you have the soul of it." Satsuki answered then Naruto looks his sister and she started to look at him with confused look on her face.

"Naruko…did you ever contact with the Kyuubi yet?" Naruto asked and Naruko eyes widen in surprised while everyone look at him confused.

"What do you mean Naruto? You have the soul of the Kyuubi inside of you so there's no way that your sister is able to contact with it." Kushina stated but Naruto ignored Kushina and continue to look at Naruko and Naruko started to sweat a bit from Naruto gaze.

"Naruko, please just answer the question." Naruto said with a neutral tone and Kushina had enough of this.

"Naruto, it's clearly that Naruko never made contact with the Kyuubi so stop this nonsense. I'm sure that you were-"

"Yes." Naruko said and everyone look at her. "Yes, I was able to talk to the Kyuubi once when I was 8."

That revelation shocks everyone except for Naruto.

"H-H-How? That's not possible unless that-" Kushina didn't finished her sentence when Naruto suddenly cuts in.

"Like I said the Kyuubi is seal inside Naruko along with its chakra. If you still don't believe me then here is my proof." Naruto said then he un-bottom his shirt revealing his stomach. Rest of genin blushed (minus Sakura; she did see it already) in seeing Naruto body. Even he was 13 years old his body was very well made. Kushina eyes widen in shock when she that there was not sealing on his stomach.

"How it's that possible!? I know there was a sealing right there!" Kushina said in shock. She could believe that she was seeing. She thought that Naruto was lying to her but seeing the seal was gone she just couldn't believe it.

"Like I said before the fox is gone and was seal to Naruko. I don't know how it was seal to Naruko but all I know that the Kyuubi soul is seal inside her along the chakra making the Kyuubi complete." Naruto stated, as he stand up from his bed and bottom his shirt and then put on his gear and hooded coat, then the Templar sash, as he flew his other glove on his left hand, and everyone was shock in hearing this. Naruto sighs then turn his attention to Kushina with glare after placing his hidden blades.

"Now answer me this question, why did you or everyone in the village neglect me in favor of Naruko? Is it because of the Kyuubi or because she has more potential than I have? And why are all you and rest of the adults suddenly have interest in me?" Naruto demanded, and Kushina and rest of the Konoha adults bowed their heads in shame and didn't answer him. Naruto let out a disappointed sigh.

"I rest my case I won't demand any answer from any of you but know this." Naruto said before he sheathed his sword and dagger and other weapons, glares at adults. "As for the name 'Altair Cormac', I legal emancipate name after the graduation, so I am no longer to bare with that name anymore." That made more shocking from Kushina and Naruko.

"But-" Kushina is about to protest, but Naruto cut her.

"More importantly...I won't respect any of you and don't suspect to answer any more of your questions. You're all an immature adults who likes to play favorites and always think that you're all always right. How foolish. If you need me I'll be out cooling off." Naruto said before he walks away from the house after place the air rifle on his back, leaving guilty Konoha adults and two shock genins.

With that, Sakura sighed seeing him left, as the rosette looked at the adults. "You maybe want him around...I will be some guard duty to do, so I will take my first shift." So she left as well for duty.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was in the forest, resting on the branch of the tree as he looks at the sky. As Naruto remove his right hand glove that reveals to be the Yang Seal.

_'Let's hope I will use it soon. Guess I had to talk with Ryu-niisan for some time after his life and had a good family after...I wonder...if Sakura-chan and I will married after all...heh, maybe...' _Naruto thought, before he received gift from Ryu during the training. As he knew his identity after all...he was admitted about his brother-figure for sure. _'Guess I can't let any of my precious ones to be always with my life.'_

After that Naruto closed his eyes and drift himself to sleep, but thankfully he was a good position for him not to fall. Until he was a vision of a man standing in the England; train station, facing the Big Ben Clock Tower. **(AN: The New Assassin's Creed coming in 12.5.2015.)**

**==Memory Flashback Started==**

At the train Station in England, London; two guards having a conversation about something. Until an Assassin appeared...

His name is Jacob Frye:

\- Born: 1847 and raised by Assassins.

\- Brash and Reckless.

\- he plans to take back London.

As he drew out a Kukri - a curved blade; from the other side of the British Empire. It cuts through flesh and bone with ease.

Now the guards charge him, then he slash the first with stomach and back, then catch his wrist with a dagger his holding and stab his chest, toss him in the side to the train cart, then tossing his weapon at the Brute in his head, a quick-kill.

Jacob grab his back of his neck then then strike him with his Hidden Blade, as he drop him and ran towards the weapon he tossed, until one guard is attempt to slash him, then dodge it by sliding. Now he grab his Kukri with reverse grip slash, then deflect the dagger then letting it drop on his hand and stab his hand piece to his head then impaled against the train car.

As Jacob swing his arm and draw his 'revolver' and fired a round.

Revolver:

\- Classic 6-shooter for distance kills or brutal finishers.

He fired another one. Now he holster the gun and toss a throwing knife in the Brute's chest and jump in high distance by lift him using one of the guards by climb, then also took out his Brass Knuckles.

Brass Knuckles:

\- When a punch to the face just isn't enough.

And Bash his face, as his done and look around, sees its clear, and raise his arm up with a new hidden blade gauntlet

Assassin Gauntlet:

\- Hallucinogenic Darts, Rope Launcher and Hidden Blade all in one deadly package.

Then heard a click and fires a rope and launched him up to escape.

**(AN1: Based on the Trailer Video of Assassin's Creed: Syndicate.)**

**(AN2: You want to know? I did had a unpredictable plan for waiting for the new AC series in this year? Jacob ****Frye, the England Assassin. So I had to wait to until its finish until the end of the year.)**

**==Memory Flashback Ended - Night time==**

Naruto finally wakes up and yawned out. And gave him and stretches his arms and shoulder, then crack some bones on his neck.

"Damn that was a good nap, after training I could not had fully recovered from the bleeding effects. Before I saw the next Assassin Ancestor is coming soon, well...besides Adewale, Jun and Aveline within their memories, better construct a hidden blade that involves with shoes, well I will had someone will joined my Creed... But it better head back or Sakura-chan might worried." Naruto said as he slowly was recovering from the bleed effects or nap, or both.

_'Jacob Frye...those weapons were fascinating. Includes those new weapons...so I will reversed engineer to create a revolver based on Puckle gun.'_ Naruto thought. _'Although...it will take another weeks or months until it will awakening.'_

"Hey, what are we doing tonight?" A voice said and Naruto looks two were that was coming from and saw two thugs with swords around their waist.

"Maybe, get some drinks and steal some money from the people in the town." A man said grinned and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard this.

"Yeah, good idea it's not like they can do anything." The two thugs roar laughter and Naruto glares at them and activate his Eagle vision. Then Naruto saw something that surprises him.

_'Why the hell am I seeing far distance?'_Naruto thought as he saw one of the thugs in close distance. He pulls out his hidden blade and used as a mirror and he saw that his eyes were eagle like pupil; its now white.

_'What the hell is this? My eyes are now like an eagle.'_ Naruto thought then he will called his mentor or Shay.

_'Father, can you hear me?'_Naruto thought but he never heard anything until he heard Shay's voice.

_'What is it, lad?'_ Shay voice was heard and this causes Naruto to quickly asked his question.

"Father, why is my eyes changing to far distance and why I'am I seeing far distance?" Naruto asked Shay.

_'Well lad, when Ryu had your skills improved that made you a Master Assassin, so the Eagle Vision is now evolved into that you can far distance.' _Shay explained.

_'I see...just like Ezio mastered his Eagle Vision to use the Eagle Sense, and Arno's Eagle Pulse, its highly unlike the Byakugan now.' _Naruto stated.

_"They are, its an extremely over-powered mastery natural ability that allows the user to see anything in far away distance, tracing hidden passages and tracks that individuals left behind, while the rest of your ancestors discussion about this gift. So you can pin-point any targets to see, find targets and allows to hear the conversation. Anyway those eyes usually have major side effects but for you being the Assassin Mentor and Leader of the Order. So go ahead lad, test them." _Shay said and Naruto was completely surprised at this and looks back at enemies who were still continuing to laugh.

_'So, basically I can see anything unlike the Byakugan?'_Naruto asked.

_'Yes, the eyes is unlike the Hyuga does. But you better hide it with your hood, so it will be better not anyone without knowing your sacred dojutsu like; Sharingan, Byakugan and Rinnegan.' _Shay said and Naruto still a bit confuse but understands the purpose of the eyes.

_'So it will be the same way the rest of the dojutsu to deactivate like the Eagle Vision, father?'_ Naruto asked Shay about how to turn his eye.

_'Yes, it will. If its unlike you activate the Eagle Vision, the sight will allows to sees 6 sense in your normal sight.'_ Shay said and this cause Naruto nodded for understand.

Then suddenly Naruto channel his chakra flows in his eyes, then it change back to normal and his vision was returning to normal. All surrounds were fade and even the essence.

"Whoa, its like I can able to see it behind me." Naruto said himself, then looks back at two thugs.

"Hey, how about we raid some of the villagers tonight?" One if the thugs and soon the two let out a chuckle which made Naruto glare at them and activate his Eagle Vision, before put on his hood. Naruto drawing his sword and dagger and uses his great speed to move to another tree and landed quietly to the ground. Naruto quickly rushes one of the thugs.

The thugs were cut surprise by Naruto sudden appearance and before they could pull out their weapon. Naruto delivered the blow on the left thug.

*SLASH!*

Naruto used the sword slashed by channel his chakra flows it and the thug was split in two. Naruto turns to the second thug, who was scared shitless in what happened to his companion.

"S-S-Shit! GET AWA-" The thug didn't finish because Naruto throws the throwing knife to his head and instantly killing the man. Naruto let out a sigh a picks up the throwing knife from the thug's head and closed his eyes, turning off his eagle vision.

"You two should have kept your mouth shut."

With that Naruto walks away, completely more tired in what just transpired into a eagle and flew away today.

**==At the Bridge Builder's Home==**

Its already dinner time, after the talk to Naruto about his life, things will be completely logical part. Until the door opens, letting the Konoha-nin seeing Naruto enter the house now.

As Tsunami seeing Naruto returned. "Oh! You're back."

Getting a nod from Naruto, then went to seat, causing Naruko hoping if he'll seat next to her, until he passed them and seated next to Sakura, that made her angry pouts for always why Sakura.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura surprised to see Naruto came inside then seated besides him.

"So, are they're meeting here?" Naruto asked and took the food and ate nodded.

"Hai, we were about to start some training." Getting a nod from Naruto.

Then a surprising look from Naruko if he'll trained any of them, along with Kushina, Mikoto and even Kakashi. As Satsuki? She did finished her dinner after taking her shift.

Kakashi knew the between Naruto and his sensei's family were non-existent. Then suddenly...something happen from the rumors they heard...Naruto had become a excellent shinobi in years. He didn't bothered anyone and trust anyone only Sakura or Higurashi. But Naruto's change, he had became a slight determent shinobi. When Naruto was wearing a hoodie and with his face without a whisker marks? He was wondered what had happen to him. And also went to the weapons' shop with curious.

"Good..." As he notice, then he shift his language into English. "I will be the right moment to strike if Gato is out of here." That made everyone completely confused of what language Naruto spoke, that shocks Sakura for the blond-lover about using that language, she knew everyone in the dinning room.

"I agreed." Sakura replied with a English language. "As the matter that fact. We'll prepared for anything."

Kushina and Naruko was in the sidelines when they heard her son/brother and Sakura talking in a strange language just like during the bell test that they couldn't understand, along with Kakashi, Mikoto and Satsuki, aling with Tazuna and Tsunami. Then they saw that their discussion ended when they seperated from each other and went toward the table. As Naruto looking at the Bridge Builder, before taking the food.

"Tazuna-san, can you point me towards the place most of Gato's men go to off duty?" Naruto asked with Japanese.

"Most of them go to 'Captain's end' the only bar still open, rumor has it that the owner was threatened to sell at cheap prices to Gato's henchmen and was allowed to buy alcohol at a reduced rate in order for him not to close down, apparently Gato needed a place for his men to drink and relax." Tazuna answered.

"I see..." Naruto understand, as he finished the dinner and stood and prepared to leave until Naruto stood and called for him.

"Nii-san...why did you want to go there?" Naruko asked.

"To get information." Naruto replied.

With that answer Naruto left the house again, before Kushina is attempt to called for him and went towards the specified bar, he noticed that as soon as he left someone was following him, using his eagle vision he determined that the person was friendly and someone he had to talk to, so he stopped and called. "Some out Satsuki, I know you were following me."

After a few seconds the raven haired Kunoichi came out from behind a tree.

"What do you want Satsuki?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun, I know you and Sakura were Assassins, it was completely unheard about those stories, I want you to train me and joined the Brotherhood." She said.

"Why do you want to be trained?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Because I had this strange feeling while I was holding a Rope-dart, its like I know how to use it, while I had some dreams about the girl with a red and black hood like yours, and also a sword, blades came out on her shoes and senbon needles. Especially those languages I heard and know it before." Satsuki stated, that made Naruto surprised, as he saw a image of Shao Jun. But turns out, getting a smirked and spoke with a different language.

"Nǐ quèdìng zhè zhǐshì yīgè mèng, Satsuki. (You sure it's just a dream, Satsuki.)" He said in Chinese that shocks Satsuki for she understand before. Then he revert to their language. "I can tell that you're Shao Jun or her descendant." That made more surprising.

"Shao Jun, as in the Shao Jun; the Chronicles of China!?" Satsuki exclaimed, getting a nod from Naruto, she also read Shao Jun's story. "The first I read that story its like I knew those events. Its when I had a feeling this book that I was curious to read it."

"That's right, after Jun got the 'Box' from Ezio Auditore after the fight last night. Also she will need to understand to how to revived her Assassin Order to lead. This is how she got some few teaching from Ezio after all. She finally got her wisdom from Ezio and return to China after that. That's how Ezio taught Jun how the Assassins lived their lives: through pain, in order to end pain." Naruto explained. "And then the Templars got the 'Box' and send it to the other Templars. So then its best if you want to be an Assassin?"

"Yes...I know Kakashi-sensei, or Kaa-san or Kushina-sensei were the three powerful Jounins, you and Sakura were able to restraint a chunins easily and ambushed a Jounin while making it look easy, Naruko is a Jinchuriki and I am the only one without anything special when Nii-san got the Sharingan when he was young, so I want to train to be good enough to stand amongst you."

"Are you sure you want me to train you? You do understand that if I do then you are a part of my brotherhood and you must not tell anyone outside the brotherhood, the order or friends of the order about it." He asked again insinuating the importance of what he was saying.

"Yes." She answered with determination shining through her eyes.

"I understand, then, your training will start once we get back to Konoha, and meet me at Higurashi shop and come to alone and we will begin then; Hatake-san, and the rest will start some shinobi training once until tomorrow and woke up so be ready for it, I have a job to do now so I want you to head back to Tazuna's house and tell no one of our conversation, guard Tazuna, and informed Sakura-chan. I should be back late, and will probably be like this for the entire week." He watched Satsuki go back towards the house before he started moving again.

_'Jun...you had your soul within you, she has a bright future as an assassin, she was able to follow me and Sakura-chan without being noticed by either of us.'_ He thought. _'Let's hope I will let TenTen joined the Creed, after all...she will be the smith for weaponry.'_

Before arriving at the bar Naruto performed a Henge turning himself into an adult mercenary, walking into the bar he ordered a drink, made sure to allow half of it to spill on the dirty floor and took a seat on an empty table at the end of the bar; when he was seated he opened his senses to his surrounding and started picking up information that could be useful in locating Gato's base.

After midnight Naruto returned to the builder's house, noticing Kakashi along with Kushina and Mikoto were discussion during after the fight with Zabuza and the hunter-nin, Naruto went to them, with Kushina tell him of his findings so far, he needed someone to talk to in order to help him arrange the information he had gathered.

Until Kakashi first spoke in. "Naruto, I just remembered something, Zabuza might still be alive."

"I know..." Naruto replied, that surprises the Jonins.

"Are you certain?" Mikoto curiously,

Naruto replied. "Yes. Mostly, the hunter ninja and his method of killing, plus he took the whole body instead of just cutting off the head."

Naruto blanked out for a second because something had just clicked in his mind, but he cannot go through with that till Zabuza returns to attack them so he pushed the thought aside for now.

"Hatake, can you train them enough so that they can help you against Zabuza, I think if you help them with Chakra control they will be able to provide some backup."

"I'll see what I can do, probably will push them until they are able to perform tree climbing perfectly, then they will have enough control to help with the fight and guard Tazuna-san."

And so with the start of the following day Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto started training Naruko and Satsuki while Naruto went to gather information, when Naruko asked where her brother was, Kakashi simply said that he had done this training before with Sakura (that made the red-haired girl complained) and is now scouting the area looking for where Gato's base could be in order to avoid surprise attacks.

Satsuki was driven to finish the exercise, though she was able to master it and Kakashi or Mikoto sent her to guard Tazuna she asked her mother for training she could do while guarding the builder while he worked, especially the rope-dart. Seeing her dedication he gave her some taijutsu exercises she can do that will not distract her from guard duty.

At the night of the sixth day Naruto was finally able to gather enough information and deduce where the base was, he sent a messenger eagle to Sakura via Eagle summon and headed there to finally carry out his mission.

**==With Sakura - Same Time==**

It was then when Sakura spared with Satsuki that she will joined the brotherhood when Naruto recruited her, it was a first time someone had skills with a rope-dart, the ravenette was good with it, with the same skills with both taijutsu and the rope dart, as move on into kenjutsu, Satsuki was interesting in kenjutsu that her older brother Itachi learns, since she will be learned the same way like Shao Jun does. She was pretty good with reflex moves and speed, considered she is a Agile Assassin with light-weight weapons.

After for Naruko? She tried to mimic the same throwing capability as her brother, every time he toss the kunais in sideways, with his _'whole' _arm, without flicking his wrist. She keeps doing with like Sakura, she did learned to toss a kunai without flicking her wrist. That made her frustrating about Naruto's capabilities.

Within Tazuna's home, with the Jonins were prepared for the upcoming battle against Zabuza and the Fake Hunter Nin, along with the genins were prepared, and includes an Assassin like Sakura and Naruto.

With Naruto being an Assassin Mentor and Leader of the Brotherhood and Sakura and Satsuki being a Novices. Their skills were improving within days at least.

Yesterday, the Bridge Builder's grandson Inari was on his mood about this when the Konoha shinobi still around.

**==Flashback Started==**

In Tazuna's house, the group was eating, and talking about stuff ninja's talk about when not working. Inari was sulking again, and finally, he asked, "Why?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him, as he asked again. "Why? Why are you helping us? Why are you training so hard? It's just pointless."

Naruko growled. "What's your problem, kid? Here we are, saving your ojii-san, and being heros, and you're all-"

"There are no such things as heros!" Inari shouted. "The strong win, and the weak lose, and nothing will change it! Gatou is too strong, and you're all just going to die! You make me sick, with your big talk!" Inari yelled, as he slumped down, starting to cry a bit. Naruko was ready to tear into the kid, when Naruto stopped her. The blond assassin slowly came over to Inari, and lifted his head up.

"Is that what you think? Truly think?" When Inari nodded, Naruto just sighed.

"I want to tell you a story. A lesson in history. About my Nidaime Senzo (Second Ancestor), Ezio Auditore." He said, that made Naruko and Kushina along with Kakashi and Mikoto about Naruto's ancestors were not shinobi, also Ezio was one of the characters in his stories. "Back before he was 17, Ezio lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the Florentine noble class; he was apprenticed to the renowned banker to his father's bank, who worked alongside Giovanni Auditore's banking business, but was all the while unaware of his father's allegiance to the Assassin Order."

That made Everyone surprised that Ezio's family was working for the bank. They never thought his father was an Assassin from the start. Sakura was admitted about it before that happened those moved to a more comfortable position, as Inari, and now everyone watched him. "During his teen years, Ezio, his older brother Federico, and friends of the family fought with his rival (Vieri de' Pazzi) and his gang. Just before the fight, Ezio received a gash down across his lip – caused by Vieri throwing a stone – which would scar, and remain for the rest of his life."

Naruto continue. "When Ezio will taking some errands like collecting eagle feathers from rooftops, beating some guy abused his sister and his mother secured his services in picking up some paintings from a young artist that she patronized the artist (Leonardo Di Vinci). Then after finishing the errand for his mother, Ezio returned to his father Giovanni, who requested that he deliver two letters to contacts of his in the city." As he sighed if he know something happen. "But...there is something happen after his home. Ezio returned home to find his home ransacked, his father and brothers missing, and his mother and sister hiding. Learning that city guards had been ordered to arrest Giovanni and all of his sons, Ezio made his way to the prison (the Palazzo della Signoria), where his father and brothers were being held."

"Climbing the building and speaking to his father through his cell window, Ezio was instructed to find a chest hidden in his office, take everything out of it, and deliver a sealed letter to the Gonfaloniere (of Florence) and a close friend of the Auditore family." Naruto explained. "Ezio brought the incriminating documents to him (Uberto), and was assured that his family would be released the following day, when the information was presented as evidence of their innocence."

"Then The next day, Ezio returned to the Piazza della Signoria to find Uberto presiding over the execution of his family." Naruto continue about Ezio's half of his family executed. "Giovanni declared their innocence, citing the information given to him (Uberto) as evidence, but the Gonfaloniere denied any knowledge of such information. Ezio shouted that him (Uberto) was lying, but his efforts to prevent the execution were ultimately in vain...but that was both...both execute and murdered."

That made everyone shocked and also Inari about Ezio's half of his family were executed and murdered.

"Now...Ezio will made exact revenge on the man betrays his family..." Naruto declared, that made the jonins and genins about 'revenge', then he continue. "In truth, revenge wont back anything back to its former life and also with grief, pain and suffer. After all, since his father's hidden blade were broken when several times his father as an assassin...so he'll had his friend the artist himself will repair it."

"After he (Leonardo) repaired the blade, but its been modified." Naruto as he left his arm, that extended the hidden blade that shows it to anyone to see it. "A guard banged on the door and ordered Leonardo outside before trying to beat Ezio's location from him. Ezio realized something was wrong and crept up behind the guard, assassinating him."

Naruto continue. "Once he had made his way into the courtyard, Ezio attacked him (Uberto) in a frenzied rage, stabbing him multiple times in the chest, before proudly proclaiming the survival of the Auditore family, through him." As he pause his words about next, he remember Ezio's declared to anyone about the Auditore were not dead.

_"The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!"_ _-_ Ezio exclaimed after killing Uberto.

Then Naruto take deep breath and continue. "After killing him (Uberto), Ezio took the documents that he had concealed from him and his father, as well as a letter from him meant for his wife and son. Ezio decided that he would see to it that she received the letter, not wanting to sink to his level."

"Now the most wanted man in the town, Ezio fled the city with his mother and sister in the hopes of making their way to somewhere is safe, its now where its begun. About Ezio's life had begun...but...not a hero...but a man..." Naruto finished. As he looked at Inari.

"What I'm saying is this. Heroes are not people who are big, and strong, and courageous. Heroes are simply people who stand up for others, and do what is right. Gatou seems strong, because he hires all those mercenaries, and thugs, and uses them to do his bidding. But take them away, and he is nothing. True strength, the strength that true heroes wield, comes from with in here." Naruto placed a hand over his heart. "Its about Love, liberty, and time. No matter how...its anyone risk lives to save others. But...saying that if could support that which inspired hope in people, it would succeed."

In Naruto's mindscape; Shay was smiling about how he got wisdom from Ezio. Now in Outside Mind; Everyone was looking at Naruto with mixed reactions. Kushina, Kakashi, Mikoto and Sakura were looking at Naruto with pride, and in Sakura's case, hidden love. Satsuki, Naruko, Tazuna, and Inari looked at him, with awe, and looked up at Naruto, with some confusion. Naruto just smiled. "Think over my words. You will understand when the time comes." With that, he moved back to his seat.

After dinner, Kushina, Mikoto and Kakashi took Naruto aside with the silver haired jonin spoke. "We think Gatou may try something here, while we're at the bridge. We want you to stay here, and keep an eye on things for us."

Naruto nodded, knowing that they were still worried about how he would react to fighting Haku, before he meet him in the forest. Now he had told Sakura about it this morning.

**==Inside Flashback Started==**

The next morning out in the forest early one morning as the sun rose, Naruto was getting in some extra training before he returned to Tazuna's to eat. After he finished his work out he spoke to himself.

"Well time to head back." He started walking until he froze as the spiritual wolf possessed him, he sniffed the air, due the mutation of his Assassin's bloodline that allows to use the wolf spirit, its unlike the Inuzuka.

"Wait a minute. That smell it's familiar. Smells like that tracker ninja!" He started following the trail while making sure to be absolutely careful, before put on his hoodie. If this ninja was good enough to put Zabuza in a temporary death state then he shouldn't be taken lightly.

He followed the scent until he looked ahead seeing someone picking herbs and putting them in a basket. It was Haku dressed in a pink yukata. Naruto eyed the tracker's appearance.

_'Is that a girl?'_ He looked at the chest and eyed it very carefully. _'No. It's a boy, thank Kami. I thought I would had my mind blown off.'_

He started walking casually, then remove his hood and spoke. "Hey there!"

Haku was startled until he looked over and gasped upon seeing Naruto. _'He's one of those Konoha shinobi,'_ he thought before putting a smile on to hide his shock. "Oh, hello."

"What're you doing out here this early?" He asked.

"I was just picking herbs for medicines." Haku answered truthfully.

"I see." Naruto answered.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I was getting in some morning exercise."

"I see. What's your name?"

"It's Naruto, and yours?"

"I'm Haku." He answered as he continued to pick some herbs.

"A pleasure." Naruto answered.

"Are you a ninja? I ask because I noticed your headband." Haku noted.

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You must be pretty strong." Haku said.

"Well I don't like to brag." Naruto replied sheepishly while Haku giggled.

"Tell me, is there someone in your life precious to you?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of special people in my life. Why do you ask?"

"I believe when you got someone precious to you to fight for, it makes you fight harder and gets you stronger." Haku said looking up at the sky.

"You don't say?"

"Yes." Haku smiled.

"Then I take it fighting to protect Zabuza is what makes you stronger?" Naruto guessed.

Haku's smile shifted into shock as he looked at Naruto, "What do you?"

"I know who you are." Naruto began, "You're that tracker ninja that was supposed to have taken care of Zabuza. You're really his accomplice aren't you?"

Haku was getting more shocked by the minute but sighed knowing the secret was out, "How'd you know?"

"You got a particular scent on you I picked up from when we first met you." Naruto explained leaving Haku confused about what he meant by scent.

"So you know now." Haku replied.

"Yeah, where is Zabuza?"

"I won't tell you." Haku frowned.

"All right, then answer me this. Why do you follow Zabuza?"

Haku was taken aback by this question and answered, "Because he saved me."

"Saved you, from what?"

"Loneliness." He answered.

"What?"

"I was alone for years until Zabuza found me."

"You're an orphan?"

"I am, ever since when my father tried to kill me."

"Your dad tried to kill you, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because of this." Haku said as he held out a hand and suddenly materializing in it was an ice crystal.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"It's my bloodline."

"You've got a bloodline?"

"Yes. Because of this bloodline my father tried to kill me as he did my mother." Haku explained sadly.

"I don't understand." Naruto admitted.

"You see I was born in Kirigakure, and many years ago bloodline families were loathed upon because everyone felt that such families were the cause of shinobi wars. When my father found out the woman he married was part of a bloodline of Hyouton users he murdered her with extreme prejudice." He explained as Naruto shock grew, "Because of this I ended up killing my father in my own rage. Since that day I was on my own with nowhere to call home. Then Zabuza found me and took me under his wing, teaching me how to control my bloodline that he would use to his benefit. From then on I was Zabuza's tool, nothing more and nothing less."

Naruto frowned, and exclaimed. "A tool? What a load of trash!"

Haku was surprised at his outrage but spoke. "That's the life of shinobi. we're all tools used under the order of the village leader."

"Maybe through a perspective like that, but it's not how I feel!" Naruto argued.

"It's all I have. Zabuza brought me out of my lonely life and gave me a new purpose." Haku continued to explain.

"Well that purpose is pathetic. People shouldn't have to be treated like tools, even you."

"Even if I could change it wouldn't matter because I have nothing else to live for," Haku answered only to get punched in the face by Naruto. "Ouch." Then the blond assassin grab him by grabbing his yukata, and he had prepared to use his hidden blade.

"Don't spit lies like that at me! Everyone has something to live for. You just need to find it!"

"Naruto…" Haku gasped.

Naruto continued frowning until it softened, then let go Haku. "Go."

"What?"

"Go now, before I change my mind." He answered.

"Why're you letting me?"

"I'm giving you time to come to your senses. And if you haven't by the next time we meet, then I won't hold back."

"I understand." Haku nodded as he got up and bowed his head before walking off.

"Wait!" Naruto called, getting Haku attention, as he saw the blond assassin toss something, that caught by Haku, that it reveal to be a metallic viel, as the ice user looked at him confused.

"Its medicine, its for Zabuza." Naruto explained. "But don't worry, its not poison." **(AN: The Medicine from Assassin's Creed 2.)**

Earning a bow, then Haku turn and left in the area.

Naruto watched Haku leave and sighed. Shay spoke to him. _'You're just going to let him go, lad? And given the medicine to the foe?'_

_'We'll see him again anyway.'_ He replied, _'Besides, I don't think he likes being Zabuza's tool as much as he sounds like he does.'_

_'__If you say so. Are you going to tell anybody else?'_

_'Not a chance.' _Naruto replied.

**==inside Flashback Ended==**

Later on, Naruto had returned that morning still not telling anyone about Haku. As Naruto turned away, and headed outside to sleep. He was stopped by Sakura at the door out. Since He told her about Haku, secretly.

"Naruto-kun, that boy you met in the woods." Sakura comment.

"Yes, he was, but he is a boy after all, was not my part. Besides, you're cuter." Sakura immediately blushed, and looked down. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful tomorrow. I think Zabuza and Haku may be at the bridge, and I won't be there. I have faith in your skills, but I still want you to be careful."

Sakura nodded, and she and Naruto hugged. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

**==Flashback Ended==**

Within later since Inari will needs some time to think, since with Kushina want some questions about being an Assassin, so he cant reveal secrets to anyone, and also Mikoto, she tried to talk to him for being a irresponsible godmother, she had no right to had to become, but only her older son Itachi did talk things out.

Then there's Naruko, she tried to tell him to how she toss a kunai without flicking a wrist, then a flick her forehead that its like Itachi did poke Satsuki's forehead.

With Sakura was chuckled about of how Naruto did spend most of his time with her, while adjusting her hidden blade that a hidden gun that it was modified like Leonardo Di Vinci, this gun had no longer requiring a trigger pull to be fired, and even it depends. after all when Naruko was jealous. Until they heard a eagle cry that gain attention to see a eagle tapping the window, as Mikoto spoke.

"That wasn't ours in Konoha? Tazuna?"

"No." Tazuna shook his head that he had not seen it before, with Sakura notice the symbol on the leg, that made her eyes widen, as the rosette approaches the window, then the Jonins and other genins were curious, as she opens, as the eagle spoke.

**"Are you Sakura-sama?"** The Eagle asked, that made the Jonins had know that is.

"A eagle summon." Mikoto muttered. "Its unlike Itachi-kun's Crows, Hawks and Falcons."

"But who's summoner was it?" Kakashi wondered.

With Sakura replied to the eagle. "Yes, but who's your summoner?"

**"It's Naruto-sama."** The Eagle replied, that surprises Kushina and Naruko.

"Nii-san had his own summon?" Naruko disbelief.

"I see." Sakura confirmed, as she took the letter on the eagle's foot, that letting Kushina, Kakashi and Mikoto notice there's a note in it. "Care for your name?"

**"Its Tamashi, Sakura-sama."** Tamashi introduce.

"Thank you, Tamashi-san. You may go." Sakura replied.

**"Hai." **Tamashi replied, as he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

As Naruko was irritated about how Naruto did those stuff; first is the arsenals her (estrange) brother manufactured, then Sakura selected to be her apprentice as an assassin and then spending time with her. Its so unfair, but lastly, those unknown language that he and Sakura spoke off were completely confuses her. Now she stood and went to Sakura while reading the message.

"Sakura, I want to know how Niisan got his own summon, and what was note say!?" She demanded, that made Sakura frown.

"Its none your business. He just informed that he got the information."

"Never mind that! I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Naruko! Don't shout to your teammate!" Kushina scolded, that made Naruko flinch about her mother's scold, then she looked at Sakura. "Can you tell me what's Naruto's note say?"

With Sakura replied to informed that he had only informed by Naruto for her, that Gato will be on the bridge soon, so it better to get everything ready. So she gave him a lie about Zabuza will be on the bridge soon.

"Lets just say, the phantom of the seas will rise soon."

**==Next Morning==**

Naruto was resting in the forest between Tazuna's house and the main city; he had carried out his mission and killed Gato, but strangely only few henchmen were in the base, he killed the ones who were there and decided to head back to Tazuna's and guard him, he needed to see Zabuza and that hunter Ninja. However his body was tired and needed rest so he decided to rest for a short while before he continued the trip. After several days with the new weapons to manufacturer and new stories that all his ancestors lives.

When he woke up and decided to start moving towards the house he heard the voices of two men heading in that direction he followed the voices and found that they had already gotten into the house and taken Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter hostage, while entering through stealth, he noticed Inari, Tsunami's son attacking the kidnappers, when the other one (the one not holding Tsunami hostage) caught the child, he faced the man with a glare that almost scared the mercenary but he did not let go.

Just then two throwing knifes where thrown getting buried deep into both men's heads.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked as he appeared in the room.

"Yes." They both answered, Naruto noticed Inari on the verge of tears so he held the boy.

"It's ok, you did great, and you're a hero who was able to protect his mother from the bad people" said Naruto.

With Inari holding up, Naruto decided to leave in order to get to the bridge in time before one of the five people he wanted to keep alive died. With Naruto, in passed two days, he found something happen the apple reacts.

**==Flashback Started - 2 days ago==**

As Naruto had stared the apple of eden that he brought it in this mission, since it better if someone will find it such a relic.

_'Naruto.'_ Shay called via mindscape.

_'What is it, father?'_ Naruto wondered.

_'The best head to the shore.'_ Shay instructed.

_'Why?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Just trust me, lad.'_ Shay replied. Without hesitation then the best Naruto will obeyed his father to go there.

**==At the Shore==**

As Naruto arrived the same place were used as a water-surfacing training. Now the blond assassin standing on the beach shores.

_'So what now?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Just took out the Apple of Eden and raise it in the air and find out.'_ Shay said.

_'And then...'_

_'You'll find out, lad.'_ Shay replied with a smile. With Naruto do as his father's says, as took out a small scroll for the apple? She knew he can't trust anyone to fall the wrong hands, as unrolled and unsealed the apple, as he raised up in the air, until the orb's linings starting to glow in golden light, that engulfs the ocean.

But...something splashing in the ocean, as the light fades, now with Naruto take a look at the ocean that made his eyes widen seeing that looks familiar, a ship is about 49x11 meters size for the ship and the 49 tall for the sails, with schemes of grayish silver and red hall paints, its completely reinforced armored, a metallic gray ice breaker ram as well. But lastly Naruto had recognized at the Ship's bow, a familiar wolf-shape figurehead.

"It can't be...the Morrigan..." Naruto disbelief, seeing his father's sloop-of-war ship, armed with 34 cannons on broadsides, 4 front cannons for explosive shots, 2 golden mortar cannons, a burning oil, 4 puckle guns (on front and captain's deck) and a ice breaker. As he looked at the top of the mast, that there's a white flag with a symbol of both of them; a Assassin logo combines with the Red Templar Cross on the center on it. As he notice something on the rubber, below the captain's cabin on both sides of the ship, it was a pair of look like a turbocharged piston engines (based on the Blimp's Engine) that One important feature of this series is thrust-vector control. The ducted propellers can be swivelled in the vertical plane upwards and downwards, providing vertical thrust for use in takeoff, landing (ground or sea) and hovering.

"What's..."

With Shay gave his son an answer. _'This will considered a gift, lad. The goddess gave the Morrigan some modification. When our lad Desmond decide will be like on so-called animations. And also the old story called Peter Pan.' _That made him chuckle about Desmond comment about anime. _'So this ship had a special wood that withstand any cannonballs that toughest as steel so that this ship will not damage the keel; the backbone of the ship, device that inserts the ship on the center of the steering wheel, so you can place the apple on the center, that allows to fly, and also those engines that is under the ship's cabin in both sides of the ship. So it will land properly and also wings as well.'_

**(AN: Based on One Piece, the Jolly Rogers' Ship fly with Pixie dust and Final Fantasy Airships in FFIV.)**

_'Thanks, father.' _Naruto appreciated.

_'Anytime, lad. once had you insert the apple on the center of the steering wheel then manifest a crew will manifest that its like you had your own crew, the spiritual beings will felt physical like real human does.'_ Shay stated. **(AN: Based on NPC Crew member from AC4.)**

_'And the Quartermaster?'_ Naruto asked.

_'You'll find out.'_ Shay replied.

**==Flashback Ended==**

With time later when he had looked around the ship that his father Shay had before, the steering wheel, the weapons were completely impressive about those arsenals, with the skills that Shay had taught him along with Edward and Connor. Is been two days he taking exercise in his mindscape. Now he got it prepared. With his father as a instructor. Now he got a hang with it.

Now in present; then Naruto jumped to the ship, as he land, then when to the Wheel of the Captain's Wheel, then took out the Apple of Eden, then he notice a hole on the center of the Ship's Steering Wheel, then insert then the flashes of light grows, then suddenly something came out into life, a several man with a black red and white gang outfits that has swords (Regulars), daggers (Agile), axes (Brutes) and flintlocks, and also the rest were the same like a kage bunshin. Then there is someone besides him that made Naruto surprising seeing someone besides him as his Quartermaster and his first mate.

"You're..."

"Well now. I see Shay told you about me." A Man with a a friendly voice, he wore a frontiersman outfit.

"Christopher Gist!" Naruto disbelief.

"That's right, and also Shay had me as your godfather too." Gist replied with a smile. "So...shall we sail...captain?"

With a smile on Naruto's face and replied. "Ai, lets head sail." As he prepared to sail and yelled. "Alright lads! lets set sail!"

**==At the Bridge - Earlier==**

The Team 7, Mikoto and Tazuna, arrived at the bridge, only to find the workers sprawled everywhere. All of them were knocked out, with wounds to keep them incapacitated.

"What happened to my men?!" Tazuna yelled, kneeling next to one of them. Slowly, the morning mist began to thicken. Kushina, Kakashi and Mikoto nodded, before turning to the genin.

"Everyone, stay frosty. Naruko, can you use your sensory?"

Naruko nodded, and create a one hand-seal. She focused as the mist thickened even more.

"It's hard, because of the chakra in the mist. But I think there are...at least five of them I can sensed." She said. The two groups formed around the bridge builder, as five Zabuza's appeared around them.

Kakashi held a kunai at the ready and Kushina with her sword drawn. Lastly Mikoto drawn her dual kunais.

"Satsuki, go!"

Satsuki disappeared, re-appearing with two kunai in her hands. The five Zabuza's splashed into water puddles, as a chuckle came from the other end of the bridge.

"She is good, isn't she?" Zabuza said, as the mist lessened enough for them to see Zabuza and the mysterious hunter nin, who they now know as Haku.

"Yes. Even with the clones being a tenth of your strength, that was still impressive that he destroyed all of them. He is formidable."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "So, Zabuza. Do you really think the two of you can take on all of us? I think you're over estimating your abilities."

Zabuza smiled. "Who said it was just us two?" Suddenly, four more figures appeared behind the two of them. All of them wore dark blue body suits, and breathing masks. Each was also armed with a katana.

"These four were supporters of mine, who fled with me. Let's see how your genin match up to them." With that, he readied his giant sword, as the four ninja pulled out their katana's, and Haku readied several senbon. The genin gripped their kunai tighter, as the two groups waited. Then, with a yell, the ex Kiri ninjas charged.

**==Later==**

At the bridge, things weren't going well for the Konoha shinobi. Kakashi, Mikoto and Kushina had attacked Zabuza, only for him to negate their advantages. He had explained how Haku had figured out the truth of the Sharingan, and found it's weakness of needing eye contact with the opponent. After that, the mist had thickened, hiding him from Kakashi's Sharingan. And at the same time as Mikoto and even Kushina tried to use her advantage.

Naruko and Sakura were stuck protecting Tazuna from the four Kiri shinobi, who quickly proved they were at least high chuunin in their abilities. Naruko drawn her sword on her back, right in front of Tazuna, while Sakura (who she had wore her hood on), with her sword (jian) drawn, watched her back. That until Naruko was surprising that the rosette somehow

Suddenly, one of the Kiri ninjas appeared, attacking Sakura, who skillfully parried the attack, and punched the ninja across the face with a right hook. She stumbled back, but before Sakura could finish him, another came and attacked her, drawing her attention.

Naruko dodged a pair of strikes, before punching at her ninja. The Kiri ninja dodged. The fourth ninja crept up behind Sakura, and slashed him in half, only for it to be a kage bunshin. He jumped back, before the a bang.

"UGH!" The Kiri-nin agony. With Naruko and Kiri were distract that the kiri ninja got shot on his shot in his chest, as he collapse to see Sakura holding a flintlock, with a pout from Naruko.

_'I want those from Niisan...' _Naruto thought complained.

"YOU BITCH!" One of the Kiri yelled then charges at her, then another bang that his head flew back and drop dead with a hole that kills him. With the rest will attack Sakura, now she drawn her jian on her back and made her stance with one hand.

As Sakura charged at one of the kiri, then with a sword fight that deflects and parry, as she broke his guard then she stab him on his neck that made Naruko's eyes in shocked seeing Sakura had killed someone. Now the last were now very angry, as sheathed his sword, then creating a several hand seals.

That made Sakura's eyes rolled at last kiri-nin then she quickly moved her right arm, she will attempt to use it that aims at him that made Naruko confuse. And then...

*BANG!*

Naruko's eyes saw a smoking barrel that came from Sakura's underneath her wrist, that it looks like the same weapon that Naruto had also manufacturer. With Sakura flick her wrist to fires her gun at the last one.

With the last Kiri-nin was stopped until he dropped his sword on the ground, and collapse in drop dead, now Naruko was completely shaken of how Naruto and Sakura had taken anyone's lives to put out its miserably. Is this...is this how if she'll became a future first female Hokage_, _as she was the proud kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, the Savior of Konoha! Plus, these guys were bad people, thieving, raping, pillaging others! They deserved to die! by...killing lives...like her father as well...and even her mother too, but now her 'estrange' brother as well.

This battle is gone with Sakura will protect Tazuna, with a shaken Naruko, while Satsuki had fought Haku, turns out that things will be worst problem at least, they're trap on the Demonic Ice Mirrors. But in within minutes later, Kushina, Mikoto and Kakashi had fought Zabuza in the mist, with the delta formation that can't hold much longer, then Zabuza had upperhand with Kakashi's Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no JutsuLiteral (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique). He was able caught Kakashi, but with Mikoto and Kushina had their chance to drawn their swords to prepared to kill him.

_'So, this is how it end's for me and Haku.'_ Zabuza thought to himself as he saw the copycat ninja himself Kakashi Hatake coming in for the kill only to watch someone catch the copycat's hand within inches of piercing his and Haku's flesh and then got a good look at this person and said.

"You!"

"Yes, Zabuza. Me."

With everyone saw Naruto had arrived in time. Kakashi, Mikoto and Kushina wondered why Naruto had interrupted the finishing blow.

"Naruto! What's the meaning of this?!" Kushina demanded.

Naruto ignored, who then watched the young man walked right past the two Mist ninjas and then look at the retreating fog to see none other than Gato and his mercenary Army waiting for them.

Gato had a shit eating grin and arrogance look upon his face as he looked at the group of shinobi before him and decided to taunt them a bit, "I'm so glad I was never going to pay you Zabuza, after all it's far cheaper just to have my army here do it then pay you all that money."

It was right at this moment that Gato heard a rather disturbing laughter as Naruto with his hood on walked forward and then said for all the mercenaries as well as their employer to hear.

"Tell me Gato, do you fear death?" Naruto said that unleashes the Haoshoku Haki (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King).

Gato didn't know what to think about this strange young man but then was more surprised to hear shaking coming from one of his mercenaries and turned to look at men. "I'm not paying you to just stand there and shake in your boots I order you to go kill that the pathetic young man."

However Gato was unprepared for what the mercenary said next.

"Please don't kill me I'll leave, I didn't mean no harm to these people."

"Then leave, I know you fear death."

After Naruto said this for all to hear the mercenary in question tour through the rest of the mercenaries trying to get out of the area remembering what had happen with his last encounter with the Morrigan and his ship and the carnage that followed it.

Then with Mikoto turn her attention, she saw something through the fog that seeing a ship.

"Kushina, Kakashi, what's that?" Mikoto exclaimed that pointed at the Ship, getting a attention to see that never seen it before.

"I don't know?" Kakashi shook his head.

And now Naruto was starting to make some sense as he walked forward and then motioned off the bridge to what looked like a large fog bank sitting off in the distance from the bridge only to watch a large silver and red ship with red sails come out of it and turned to its side bearing all its guns upon the mercenaries.

Gato's eyes what wide realizing that this young man was indeed someone who needed to be afraid of as Naruto then brought up his left arm and dropped it pointing out the mercenary army and their employer and shouted for all to hear.

"FIRE!"

Within a second the Morrigan opened fire within twice upon the bridge area containing the midget and his mercenary Army killing many of them in the first volley, Kushina, Kakashi, Mikoto and their teams minus Sakura now watched the preceding battle or slaughter if you wanted to call it that.

The mercenaries were now in total shock as the famous war ship known as the Morrigan cut them down without even a care in the world and when the main cannons did not fire because of the reloading process the ships snipers up in the rigging and the crows nest took shots hitting many of the mercenaries directly in the head several however managed to get out of the main killing area and ran right at the Morrigan herself hoping to end him once and for all.

Now Sakura arrived besides Naruto, before reloading her guns and said. "So...you did had her." Before seeing the Morrigan arrived.

"Yup, and I had Gist-san will do the rest." Naruto replied.

Naruto quickly activated his Hidden Blades, along with Sakura had drawn her sword and went to work cutting the mercenaries down with little to no effort realizing that they had very little experience taking on someone who was trained by the most notorious shinobi, pirates and privateers who were just seeking to clear their name as well as his bloodline which gave him all of his ancestors memories and skills including the more notorious ones who were also Assassins and Pirates.

Gato had never been more scared in his life one moment he thought he was in absolute control of the situation and the next he was hiding behind part of the bridge hoping that none of the shots from the cannons would hit him and even used some of his men's body as a shield to protect him as he heard screaming and then saw one of his men fly forward with his head missing only to see the head hit the ground a few feet from him a second later.

While Sakura dealing the mercenaries with her skills with hidden blades and jian with speed and reflexes. Now man can't match her speed, as her both agile and brute capabilities. Now the rosette whipped her flintlock and fire a bullet at the merc. Then tossing several throwing knives at each of the mercs.

Naruto then walked forward with his hand on his sword lightly tapping the hilt as he walked forward to finally end the small businessman, just then one of the surviving mercenaries had gotten up and had managed to grab hold of the Naruto's hood and pulled it back only to receive a bullet to his head thanks to the reflexes of this pirate.

Gato at this moment began to try to run away only to receive a bullet to his leg forcing him to fall to the ground for his efforts, he then began to try and crawl away hoping to escape only to feel a foot slim down upon his injured leg.

He then looked up to see none other than the same young man who had been insulted by him and began to plead for his wretched life, "Please I'll give you whatever you want just spare my life."

Naruto just laughed at him and then said. "Its too bad, Gato, I'm a hunter to attempt to end your tyrant for your rimes to committed."

With that said he quickly pulled out his gun once more and shot the miserable midget in head-shot in the process, as soon as this was done he holstered his weapon and walked over to Zabuza and Haku.

Also Sakura appeared that took care the last of them, then with the blond assassin gave his eyes at Sakura's with a nod, then with a replied, then create several hand seals, as her hands glowing green, causing Kushina seeing Sakura learned Medical ninjutsu. Mikoto glance at Naruto's Ship, the Morrigan. With Tazuna's eyes widen that he and letting Kakashi seeing his expression.

"What's wrong, Tazuna-san."

"That brat got himself a ship." Tazuna comment seeing the Ship's flag, and the red sails.

Kushina on the other hand was curious about what Tazuna meant that ship is legendary. "Yeah, but I was wondering where did he got that ship from?"

"Same here, Kushina-senpai." Kakashi agreed, it was a first time Naruto's ship with a immense firepower that never seen it before that. Now Kushina was disbelief and sadden about Naruto did killed anyone in the first B rank mission.

As until someone called. "HEY!" As they all looked ahead and saw Inari, his mom, and all the good people of the land of waves holding something to use as a weapon. Before they heard an explosion that came from the bridge.

"Are we late?" Inari yelled in asked.

"Yes, Inari, you just missed!" Naruto yelled. "And look what I got!" As he took out in the air, allowing Tazuna and the villagers seeing what Naruto was holding, was Gato's head.

Now that made the villagers of Nami (Wave) were cheered loudly for their tyrant was dead...

But now...Wave is save and liberated...

* * *

**Chapter 05 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 6/28/2015/3:09pm - 6/28/2015/3:27pm

**Started on:** Thursday, April 30, 2015 at 9:40am

**Well, that's that. Now Wave save, seems Shay had brought his ship, the Morrigan, so please don't gave me a insult comment about my new chapter, and seems that I was still had my time to get thing quite well. But...better next time if I will work on the next chapter of "Assassin's Creed: Maelstorm"...til then...**

**B-)**


	6. Return Home & Explanation

Chapter 06: Returning Home and Explanation

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN2: I had create a OC for Naruto's Creed to joined the cause. He will wielded a Machete like Adewale, and also more interesting for Naruto will teach of few new recruits for Naruto's Creed. This OC will be a Brute Assassin for sure. This OC is a slave like Adewale, hope you like it. This name will be review until Naruto free him.**

**AN2: I renamed the title of my story and added with Maelstrom (Renamed from: Maelstorm)**

**AN2: Then with the Morrigan has some another modification. I had something else in mind is one of the my favorite disney movies.**

**AN3: Here are some Auras that the influence of the Eagle Vision during I've played Assassin's Creed Rogue and Syndicate. But be sure to review this after that.**

* * *

000-Friend and/or Foe Auras-000

* * *

==Hidden Village Ninja's colors==

Orange - Konoha (Based on Gangs from AC: Rogue)

Dark Blue - Kiri

Brown - Iwa

Green - Suna

Light Yellow - Kumo

Purple - Oto

Noted: Depends what color from the Ninja of the the Hidden Village, so it better be sure that you guys game me what what color might be.

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Night Time==**

Its now for people of Wave were celebrate with Konoha Team, it was started with the Assassins, Naruto Cormac and Sakura Haruno. During a while ago, Naruto had checking few things in his Morrigan that his father, Shay had obtained it as a gift, and there's more just a gift, the ship had a cargo of supplies for renovate and rebuilt the village; wood, stone and metal. Also Rum; its better then sake, an alcoholic liquor distilled from sugar-cane residues or molasses; people in Nami were admitted about the taste. If Tsunade will tried out that taste. It makes a better alcoholic drink ever.

Good thing that Naruto had now renovate 2 or 3 buildings for his own spy network with a help of Tazuna for his request, so the bridge builder accepted. It will be the first village to had Naruto's own spy network for sure.

Now Kushina were wondering that where had Naruto got himself a ship during the past few days. Sakura was admitted of how beauty the Morrigan is. And also Satsuki did remark the ship is big is unlike the fisher boats. Good thing this ship has a armored rowboats for harpoons for the sea animals. The Morrigan had came back with whales, big tuna and etc. Also there is someone that never expecting, Christopher Gist. Its the first time he got a bit...second chance for he got revived as a soul.

Kakashi on the other hand about Naruto's ship, its unlike that never seen, and also the firepower like the cannons and puckle gun. Also he will informed his sensei, Minato about Naruto's new arsenal in his possession. During they invaded Gato's Hideout with Naruto and Zabuza. During the Demon of the Mist had double-crossed by the tyrant from the start. As the matter the fact, with Naruto had his crew prepared to storm the place. They can't underestimate with firearms that his crew possessed. But with the kunoichis remained for rebuilding the village and tending the wounds.

Now after the assassins and ninjas had killed all the mercenaries and spared few for the actions that Gato had hired, and also freed the slaves that imprison them, and even the females that those foolish mercs that they did to those poor souls, as one of the slaves had wants Naruto joined to become one of his own creed, with the copy-cat had shocked for Naruto had joined his way, instead the shinobi core. Naruto did liberate Wave from the tyrant, as he gave him a machete as his weapon. Naruto had a feeling about the person that one of the slaves reminded of Edward's Quartermaster, so he'll recruit him for sure.

It was time when Naruto meet him in person. Turns out that when Gato had buying slaves when he had sold legal drugs from his shipping company. This person was born in slavery.

**==Flashback Started==**

*SHINK* *BANG* *STAB* *WRACK* *THUD*

Naruto had killed several mercs that guard the prison its where Gato had them held, has he reload on his pistols and sheathed his sword, its where Naruto had to free them, with Naruto pickpocket the each of the guards that keys to free them. As he found nothing, then he looked the other, then he found nothing, as he didn't got what he obtained, then unlocked the doors, until with everyone expected rescue.

Once he entered the halls, then he pick-locked the first door, then opens that made the prisoner that he had trapped, it was man with his skin is dark is unlike from Kumo, turns out, it was teenager is about less older then Naruto. He has scars that from the torture that made him sick seeing his condition. His hair is black is unlike the Uchiha does.

As Naruto approaches the poor lad, he couldn't help of how this young man is terrible.

_'He looks like Adewale when he was slave back then, when Liam explained it to him, as when Chevalier told a tale about Adewale, he was a pirate back then before he was a slave, then he joined the Assassin brotherhood.'_ Shay explained. _'Since then the time that he was a legend besides Blackbeard, Woodes Rogers, Calico Jack Rackham and even Master Haythem's father, Edward.'_

_'I had not known when Gist told me about Edward Kenway was an Assassin back then.' _Shay stated. _'As the matter the fact when I was shame I'd killed Adewale.'_

_I see...' _Naruto understand about his father killed Adewale when he had no choice when Achilles's revelation about the precursor sites. Its when Haythem shot his leg that he was unable to walk with only a cane.

_'Guess I better recruit him as one of my assassins.'_ Naruto declared.

_'You can lad.'_

_'Yup, its the first time to free one and recruit any of them will be on my Creed.'_ Naruto replied. As the blnd assaqssin went to the prisoner had bind in chains, as he draw his sword, and cut them, then the prisoner had freed, as he lift him and slap him to wake him up.

Until the man awoke from the consciousness. As he spoke for question. "Who are you?"

"A friend." Naruto replied, "To free you from slavery."

"What about..."

"Gato's dead." Naruto answer that shocks him.

"Seriously?

"Yes, but as the matter the fact, its time for you to free and liberate." Naruto declared.

"YOU THERE!"

Getting attention seeing a Overseer, he looks like a Brute with a machete on his hand. With a Overseer notice Naruto helping the young man up.

"What's a brat doing in the place like this?" The Overseer demanded. Until the young man had recognized this man, until the young man spoke to Naruto.

"If you want to joined me, and its time to strike...but be sure don't be reckless."

"Very well, I will had started to settle score with this man." As the young man stood with the chains still on his wrist. Until the young man approaches him, leaving Naruto witnessed if he will had skills to kill him. With the Overseer drawn his machete pointed at the young man.

"Come on, punk, why the long face, after I will deal with you." The Overseer said then point his machete at Naruto while his arms crossed.

"Then this brat."

As he slashes at the young man, then he dodge it, as he swing the chain that knocks his wrist that drop his weapon, as the young man swing other that hits his face, that collapse on the ground.

As the young man pick the machete, before the Overseer recovered, that made him angry.

"Why you-UGH!"

He cut his sentence before the young slave had chop his foot that cause him agony. Then he grab his arm, then chop his arm completely that sprays blood.

"UUGGGGHHHH!" As the Overseer screamed in agony as he is holding his severed arm, until the young slave attempt to kill him, as the brute seeing him raised his machete up, that made him nervous, that its too late to plead, then chop his head multiple time, that results his head were chopped like a butcher.

As the young slave panting, he had his reason. "I had avenge you...my friends." Until Naruto came to him, then he kneel down to seeing the keys hanging on his belt, as he grab his hand and gave it to the young slave.

With the young man seeing Naruto given the keys to him and said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but names Naruto." Naruto introduce.

"Mutsu." MUtsu introduce. **(AN: Inspired by Mutsu from Sekirei.)**

"Come on Mutsu. We better freed the others and destroy this hellish place." Naruto replied, getting a nod from Mutsu.

With that, he and Mutsu left the room (with a machete in hand), leaving the bloody corpse of the Overseer.

**==Flashback Ended==**

After Konoha Team, Zabuza and Mutsu had freed the slaves and took everything that belongs to Gato, then placing tons of gunpowder and Naruto's new explosive tags due his teachings from Ryu; the High-Explosive Tag. That results wit ha massive explosion, that sky rockets in the air. With the problem solves then returning to Nami.

Kakashi was admitted about Naruto's fuinjutsu capabilities. He never had thought his sensei's (estrange) son was good at fuinjutsu without neither his sensei or Kushina. Turns out, Naruto did not needed any of them anymore. But there is someone is expecting, Naruto had freed and liberate the slaves from Gato's clutches, the young slave named Mutsu had joined Naruto, instead Konoha. It was first time Naruto had recruited one as well. Along with Mutsu's friends that also joined Naruto, but the rest will remained in Nami; but there are only 4 or 5 former slaves that were friends of Mutsu.

Then there's Mikoto, she had on Kushina's boat about Naruto had his own ship. And also many people that came out on his ship that carries supplies. But now...there is something about those people that Naruto had his own crew. Those people were foreigners? They way those people wearing strange clothes that its unlike any of them.

Lastly Naruko? She never thought her 'estrange' brother had his own ship. First time for he had his own ship after all. The Morrigan is a Sloop-O-War ship, it was been docked on the harbor on Nami (Wave). But there's more...Naruto's crew gave them a song like Sea Shanties and best musics. Many people in Nami and Konoha team first time seeing instruments like Foreign Violins and cellos its unlike any other instruments.

Now tonight is with a great celebration, with the Wave Village is freed liberate. With Naruto is on his captain's cabin, since he had someone was expecting within the Apple itself.

**==With Naruto - Earlier - Before Preparation for Celebration in Nami==**

In Morrigan; The Captain's Deck, with Naruto was busy his cabin with the apple after he remove it, he had create a kage bunshin to checking every ship, after he had his first time in sailing, since his other teammates and jonin instructors were having time in Nami to rebuild that Gato's rule were had broken the villagers spirits. Its all thanks to Naruto, he saved, freed and liberate Nami.

Before Naruto asked Tazuna for fishing nets for fishing to the ocean waters, so the bridge builder along with the villagers was grateful for Naruto had a ship with that size, so exchange he'll gave him a schematic for their own fishing ship. The design will be Schooner and Brig, instead a normal fishing boats, but its okay for having fishing boats.

Now with Naruto had writing a Codex like Altair does when Ezio had his friend Leonardo decoded few pages that was has new arsenals that belongs to Altair; the first hidden blade, second hidden blade, poison blade and a hidden gun. And also the armor, since it was destroyed during Borgia invaded the Auditore Villa in Siege.

Naruto did manage to sealed it in storage scroll to make sure.

So...Naruto will made his own Armor like Altair since the original blueprints were destroyed, to prevents anyone falls the wrong hands. Since if had thought about having a same attire that Naruto had wore, if he create a lightweight armor. With Naruto's head popped with a imaginary light bulb appeared with cartoon-stylish.

The theory gave Naruto an idea...what will he'll create something other then a armor...

But, suddenly...something expecting the apple is starting to glow, til glowing lights surrounds the the cabin, with Naruto was wondered for what has happened.

_"Naruto..."_

With startles Naruto looked around, until the flash of light appeared, then with fades to be expecting a man, was...

"Desmond." Naruto sounded surprised seeing Desmond around.

_"Naruto, there is something that I had to tell you."_ Desmond said.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered.

_"Don't let anyone about the Apple that you have possession, since if your people will learned its secrets." _Demond warmed Naruto about the apple that he was possessed._ "But you better create an Artificial to be sure for keeping the real one in case."_

"So how?" Naruto asked how, before he was careless for bring the Apple.

_"Maybe to create Crystal balls? Did you know Connor had one when his village, the __'Kanatahséton'_ _were abandoned in order to compensate for the growing colonies?"_ Desmond question, getting a nod from Naruto, that only made his eyes realized.

"You mean..." Naruto was about to say, with nod for the idea. "Guess I better get ready to create some spheres, and then set sail for net and/or harpoon fishing."

Desmond smiled, and said. _"Good, but be sure use the apple to get everything ready."_

With Desmond's words, he fades within the sphere. Now Naruto were heading to the captain's deck.

**==At the Deck==**

Now Naruto is on deck going to the Wheel, before walk out his cabin with stairs, until he felt someone along with a sound that meant is he or she is on board his ship, as he turn to the dock that was expecting to see Kushina is on the board his ship. With a frown, then turn back to the steering wheel by approaching.

"If you want to know how I got my own ship." Naruto said. "So its none your business."

"But sochi." Kushina protest, approaches to Naruto. "Just curious, but how did you learn how to sail?"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Naruto muttered before create cross hand-seal, with a poof existence. He create 5 clones. "All hands to stations!" Getting the crew respond the captain's orders to prepared to sail, until Gist came in.

"What are heading captain?" Gist asked, getting a surprised by Kushina for the first time when her 'estrange'/'former' son was a captain of the ship.

"We'll go fishing." Naruto declared, now his on the wheel. "For the people in Nami."

"Aye, sir."

With Gist responded, then with Naruto glance at Kushina. "Informed anyone that we'll sail on fishing."

Kushina tried to protest, but Naruto cut her by he shouted.

"Lose all sails!" Causing Kushina react that seeing the crew and Naruto's clones had the sails unfolded.

"Kushina..." Naruto called, getting the red-haired kunoichi attention, with his eyes were natural. "Can you get off my ship...now."

With Kushina disbelief seeing her son's eyes with rude expression, then she sighed in defeat, then get off the Morrigan through the docks, as until she heard.

"Full-Sails! All we got!"

Now Kushina standing at the ship disappeared into the distance, then she kneel down with tears flowing her eyes for seeing her son was no longer her child anymore.

**==At the Morrigan==**

Gist seeing Kushina crying on the docks on the knees in the distance, then he looked at the captain. "Is that necessary to rude to your mother."

"Why would I care." Naruto said obviously. "She and the rest of the adults in Konoha like Uchiha-sama had suddenly have interest in me before you know it. Due those dame adults neglected me in the past."

As Naruto turn the wheel a little to a port. "I had nothing to say to her...like my father tried warmed his former allegiance about the precursor sites."

Gist sighed seeing the captain's expression, but unlike Shay that had betrayed the Assassins and joined the Templar cause. Its like now Naruto was a untrusted worthy young man. He does now want to talk about...

**==Normal P.O.V. - Later==**

Within hours passed, since Naruto had depart for fishing, with Naruko was standing on the dock is where her brother had sailed, she was informed by her mother before Tazuna explained about they don't have provisions. Nami had manage planted more vegetables until times passed while the construction workers had continue working the bridge. As for the young red-haired kunochi, it was unfair for Naruto did save Nami from its place from Gato's might.

"Ship ho!"

That startles Naruko that she looked at the watch tower that seeing that made her eyes widen for the only one thing...

The Morrigan had return...

With Naruko smiling brightly for her brother had return, as she jump up and down and ran towards to Tazuna's home, with the villagers hearing that Naruto had return, along with the others like the group of fisherman were waiting for the ship had docked.

**==At Tazuna's Home==**

Kakashi and Mikoto were seating in the table quietly, hours later when Kushina had return with her cheek puffed for the guessed that she was heartbroken. She was hasted for being a mother for so long. Blamed Naruko for everything that had done. With Sakura and Satsuki were in town for preparation. Then there's Zabuza and Haku were under biding from the last battle.

Before Mikoto had take her friend in bed when she had cried for a while. As for the raven matriarch, she is also irresponsible, as well. She should had not refused and ignored Naruto in the first place. Since years past that Naruto, her godson had once innocent and naive has transformed into a cold, calm and calculating young man with selfish agendas. While he did have a caring side to talk to her older son, Itachi and her younger daughter, Satsuki, he was now only caring to those he chooses to care about, and unfortunately Konoha was not one of them.

Unfortunately, it was too late for Naruto had trained a proper ninja that he didn't need her anymore. Since her godson was an Assassin before she had know it. Its when Itachi did trained him as a brother. Until she had her daughter had kidnapped and save by Naruto, along with Hinata, the Hyuga heiress. Since her husband Fugaku had appreciated for saving their daughter's life from the fake Kumo-nin.

But its too late for Mikoto to talk to him, so he had left, saying to only Itachi and Fugaku. But she was shocked for the blond assassin didn't see like she wasn't exist. She was completely ignored by Naruto from the start like she was. She never knew Naruto after all.

Last is Kakashi, since he also one of the people ignored and refuse Naruto to be a shinobi from the beginning. Since when Kakashi was a completely lazy when reading Jiraiya's books, the son of late white fang saw Naruto had published a books that was about his assassin ancestors. But many customers read Naruto's books, its only surpasses Jiraiya's novels. Naruto had earned a worth of billions. Naruto had became famous within his books.

When he first read it about 'Connor's Revolutionary War'. it was inspired by Ratonhnhaké:ton (pronounced _Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon_) or Connor Kenway. It was then he was astonish about his work. Connor was born in Kanien'kehá:ka tribe. Its when his mother Kaniehtí:io or Ziio were giving birth by the Grand Master Templar Haytham Kenway, the son of Pirate-Assassin Edward Kenway, and also Connor's Grandfather. Its was then, when Achilles Davenport gave a nickname as Connor, named after his late son. The Former Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins, it when his right shin, permanently crippling him that results no longer remain active as an Assassin.

After he's done reading the novel, it was an amazing tale about Connor having so-called 'American' Revolution, since it was ending when the Templar cause. Kakashi had wondered beofre Naruto published that where did get those ideas from? Its when Naruto had no seal of the Soul of the Kyubi were returns to its chakra to Naruko. How is it possible for Naruto had no bare the soul of the Kyubi. The Soul extract, then its Jinchuuriki died, but it was completely impossible.

Turns out...Naruto is no longer the Jinchuuriki of its soul of the Kyubi.

With the soul was gone within Naruto's seal...but he had become an Assassin before he could not know it. Now within Konoha, he had followed him whenever he went, but that shocks him that he was nowhere to be seen. Its like he was vanish in thin air. The Copy-cat tired to find him, he uses his sensory and etc, and also summon his dogs to track him, but his scent was also not around. Years wasted numerous times to find him, its when his colleges were on the same boat to find Naruto were under orders of his sensei Minato.

His sensei was curious about Naruto's development. He is been trained to be a shinobi without anyone. Kakashi and his ANBU team keep finding him, until they saw him with groceries. As he went to the lake, right until he jumped in, until they attempt to pursuer him, right now, he's gone like a ghost.

Now the ANBU and Kakashi gave up the search a month later. The ANBU had reported to their Hokage about Naruto's capabilities with stealth. They tried to find him many times, is now completely failed. After all, he was a trained Assassin without knowing those skills that Naruto had possessed.

As then the door opens, getting the two jonins attention to see Naruko patting for running all the way to Tazuna,

"Old man, everyone...Niisan's back."

That surprises them along with Tazuna and Tsumani, so as they stood and went to the docks.

**==Present==**

People of Nami was amazed that Naruto had able catches big tuna, a ton of fishes. First time Naruto had able to get so many fish. Also there is something is expecting...

He harpooned a giant whale. Since whale's meat is rarest to catch. So Naruto were told by Desmond about legal harpoon and kill whales. So he will spared the rest. Also...he did caught a shark, a Great White Shark; two or three of them. **(AN: Its for the sake of the story, since harpooning whales is wrong to kill those poor whales.)**

Now many people were so happy for Naruto had taught tons of fish (and a single mammal). With Team 7 minus Kushina were astonish about his good deeds. With Sakura gave Naruto a welcome hug for he had returned. So now its time for Nami's celebration. With Naruko sadly frown for her brother did help everyone. And also Satsuki, since she was admitted of how Naruto and Sakura were quite a item, she was jealous for Naruto had a fine girlfriend.

**==Meanwhile==**

The Central Bonfire down by the festival was filled with the crewmen of the _'Morrigan'_, and people of Nami filled with laughter and singing. The captain of the ship sat down beside his men and joined in on the feasting besides Sakura. Because of without the fox sealed inside him, he couldn't get drunk, since he had the Asura's chakra, something he wished he was right now.

He turned to his left to see a child with his mother, holding a bag of candy as she gave it to her son. While he was thankful he finally got the father he had been longing for, Shay already knew he couldn't fill the role of a mother, a role only a woman can fill. If his mother-figure Hope will take it, she would had joined Shay to with her son.

"Have a drink captain!" One of the men handed the blonde a bottle of rum. Before the male villagers of Nami was admitted with a new taste of Rum (good thing the Morrigan got tons of them), they explained that it was made of sugar by Naruto from Shay. Tazuna was admitted about rum is very delirious, better then sake. So the old bridge builder tell him about how it taste like. So Naruto replied he did drink alcoholic once with his father and Edward. Mikoto was there for her godson drinks in the young age. That was part of it for the Uchiha Matriarch had ignored him in the past. She made Naruto to drink.

Also Naruto and his crew given orphans some American and British Chocolate. The kids were delight the new taste. It was first time the kids tried it unlikely the other candies, along with Sakura, Satsuki and Naruko about Chocolate was good. The taste is different and completely new as well.

Also Naruto baked some cake and bread like donuts and chocolate-filled with American-style. Many villagers of Nami (Wave) were also delight with the new taste. So Naruto handed Cocoa beams to harvest them. Naruto had tons of them at his 'home'. Naruto advised them to add milk to make it more delicious.

The baker from his shop were appreciated Naruto about his new recipe. So he heard he will part of his renovation; Naruto will had the bakery with 65% and himself take 35%. So the reason about 65% is for the bakery's account is for his family was poor, so the baker thank Naruto for everything. As the rest that has two rebuild structures is 50-50% only. **(AN: I know there so many chocolate all over the world.)**

The blonde thanked his crewman and immediately drank it, but as always, the sky blue chakra inside him would simply stop him from getting drunk. As he drank he heard the men singing another song…

* * *

**Safe and sound and home again, let the waters roar, Jack.**  
**Safe and sound and home again, let the waters roar, Jack.**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

* * *

His crew then looked at him, expecting him to continue the song. Naruto just smiled and then begun singing…

* * *

**Since we sailed from Plymouth Sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack.**  
**Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

**We have worked the self-same gun, quarterdeck division.**  
**Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission.**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

**Oftentimes have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing,**  
**Tugging out the flapping sail to the weather earing.**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

**When the middle watch was on, and the time went slow, boy,**  
**Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jack or Joe, boy?**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

**There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now.**  
**Number seven starboard mess misses Jack and Joe now.**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

**But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather.**  
**Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together.**

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
**Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!**

* * *

Once the singing ended, everyone laughed and villagers of Nami clapped their hands along with Sakura, Satsuki and Naruko about he had sing a foreign song. These were more than just a crew to his ship, these were the men he bled and sweat. These men were his family, his brothers and also his girlfriend. Before Naruto had recruit crew from the afterlife by the gods with the same crew he had knew from his father's teachings. Thanks to them, when the Apple had gave him hope.

While they were singing they were unaware of the attention that was brought to them, people were intrigued by the song they song, a song sung by seamen. The people clapped at the performance that was given to them and a few of the crewmen simply bowed.

**==Late Night==**

Naruto was once again went back on his ship, with many villagers and Team 7 were sleep for the late night. With Sakura will sleeping on the captain's quarters for her sleep, gazing at the night sky and the moon that illuminated the large ocean. He leaned onto the wooden railing and just looked on, his eyes having a look of longing, seven years since he had a lonely life...like he wasn't exist in his life.

But after all...his life as an Assassin will be prevail. With the skills as a shinobi will never be his only role.

With Naruto activate his 'Eagle Vision', turns out, someone appeared board his ship. With a shape of a figure that turns out, the color is of the aura, is orange (like the Gang's Orange outfit in ACR). With the colors of the aura were now had multiple colors. **(AN: I will update the colors of the Aura from the Eagle Vision's capabilities.)**

Naruto narrow his eyes that he had recognized that chakra signatures. With his eyes closed and said without looking. "What are your doing here, Naruko."

That made Naruko flinch for her brother was able to detect her presence. So the red spoke. "I was wondering about your ship? I was curious, so where did you get it?"

"It was my father." Naruto replied, that made Naruko gasped for Naruto that belongs to man called him, father.

"But..."

"You thought Minato was my father." Naruto said with rude statement, before cut her sentence. "He is the man is way more caring then them. Especially Kushina for she is not a proper mother...so I don't care."

Naruto was about to heading to the quarter's to sleep with his rose hair beloved ignoring the red-head calls for him, Naruko finally had enough and when over there, looking equally pissed. "What's your problem Naruto, you've been avoiding me and your mother lately whats gotten into you! I thought your my brother!?"

"First, Naruko-san. I advise you not disturb the neighbors and everyone is still asleep and I have not been avoiding my mother why she is at home." Naruto said causing Naruko to flinched when he called her name adding '-san'.

"Naruto I don't care! You are still a Uzumaki even though you left, even when you got emancipated!" Naruko said still being stubborn.

"You think that if Minato and any adults were interesting my skills by doing that it states. If they sees me is not worthy or has no talent, so if Namikaze-san, and is his choice to be removed from the clan." Naruto said, that shocks Naruko for calling her father 'Namikaze', considered an insult. "Also Naruko-san, I'm sick of seeing you coming to me for some reason you didn't want to be bothered with me, before right so why try so hard now."

Naruto continue. "Oh, I know why cause your being mocked and disrespected so you come to seek out the person who can make it better me, right. Well no thanks, I'm done being your shadow, as far as I'm concerned. You, your mother and father are dead to me like EVERYONE ELSE, you can rot in hell for the rest of your days all that neglected and you think you can come say sorry. HA! Over my dead damn body, will I forgive you, your gonna have to earn that and my price is high." With his speech is down, then Naruto are heading to the quarters, that made Naruko pissed and regret, as she drawn her sword, then charges at him.

Until Naruto react then a burst of speed, as expected Naruto had appeared behind Naruko. Naruto was about to place his hands on Naruto to pull the katana in his hand up to the back of Naruko's head, with Naruko was pure shock seeing her 'estrange' brother had grab her sword then use it against her. Naruko was completely disadvantage with close-combat that Naruto's high speed that she cant detect.

_'Niisan is faster then tou-san...I could not even follow his movements.'_ Naruko thought.

"Next time for kill your fellow Konoha shinobi, you be cause treason." Naruto informed, that made Naruko's eyes widen for she had forgotten about the laws. As Naaruto let go of Naruko, causing she drop her sword, with she collapse on her knees with shocked for Naruto was a prodigy.

Before Naruto heading to the Captains Quarters.

"But next time...don't." Naruto finished, as he turn and heading to his quarters via down to the steps. Leaving Naruko along within the cold winds, as the wind blows through the oceans with waves and splashing.

**==Within Naruko's Seal==**

Naruko's mindscape is a sewer-like area, with a cage with a kanji 'seal'. Its were use to be the chakra of Kuruma, the Kyubi no Kitsune. Ever since Naruko was 8, the soul itself has returns to his chakra. Now his old man, Hagoromo and the young blond assassin, Naruto did appreciated his help. But he felt pity for his neglected lives.

Kyubi (Kurama) sighed about Naruko's reckless. _'**Kit...you made a big mistake for attacking Asura-niisan's descendant. You made me disappointed me...as the matter the fact...I will not allowed you to gain access of my chakra...for now...'**_

**==Later==**

The bridge was completed two days later and Team Seven plus the new companions prepared to leave. With Matsu and the other former slaves were on the tow. Well...there is something is interesting about Naruto's ship, the Morrigan is expecting to see.

**==Flashback Started==**

"So, how you going to bring your ship back to Konoha?" Mutsu asked, since the bridge was completely finished. With the former slaves were staying in Tazuna's place, then they were chopping some few firewood. With the jonins were joining the briefing about Naruto's ship. **(AN: I will tell about the names of the 4 or 5 former slaves, so I will named them later.)**

"Simply, my ship will taken flight." Naruto answered, which made the Konoha nin shocked along with the Bridge builder family and the former slaves. Kushina and Naruko had recovered from the distress.

"But that's impossible, but that ship is not unlike it in Sora no Kuni (Land of Sky)." Satsuki exclaimed.

"I know, Satsuki...but there is something else of the ship's modifications."

With the jonins of Konoha was about to hesitate to say, with Kakashi will be the first to asked, along with Kushina and Mikoto were not to say something.

Now the Copy-cat asked Naruto's question. "Naruto..."

Getting Naruto's attention with a obvious expression. "What is it, Hatake?"

Kakashi sighed of he knew Naruto was rude to talk to him. "I was wondering what sort of modifications?"

Naruto frowned with a calculate looks of if Kakashi was interesting his Morrigan, then replied. "Is the matter the fact, its lets find out." As he stood, then prepared to head to the docks. "So what are you all waiting for, let's go."

**==At the Docks==**

With Naruto had arrived the docks with the Team 7 and Mutsu were on board. Now the blond assassin is on the wheel and took out something on the pouch, it reveal to be a crystal ball, with Kushina and Kakashi were curious about the object that Naruto had possessed, its like Sandaime's Crystal ball, as they saw Naruto place the ball on the same hole that same as the apple, then the same flashes of light grows within the glass ball, with the same markings as the Apple.** (AN: Based on the Crystal balls from AC3.)**

Now, until Christopher Gist came in, and stated and remarked with English. "So, you did finish it. I'm impress."

"Thanks, Mr. Gist." Naruto replied with English. As he touch the crystal ball. As the energy projective appeared that reveals to be the model of the Morrigan. "Now...lets get this baby can fly."

With the white lines that raced around the ship, then suddenly they felt like lift off to the sky. With Naruko seeing the ship is about to levitate.

The next scene the engines were now replaced with large wings with a glowing light then the rubber is installed with engine. Now with everyone in Nami was disbelief about the ship is floating in the air, while the anchor extended along with the ropes that bound the ship without drifting..

"No way..." Satsuki awed lend against the railing.

"This is how it has when this ship needs some modified, after those engines were not my style." Naruto explained. **(AN: Based on R.L.S. Legacy Ship from Treasure Planet. And also a silent ship like the Mummy Returns.)**

"I-Impossible." Mikoto disbelief about the ship can fly.

"It is, Uchiha-sama." Naruto replied, as his hands off the wheel, then walk towards the wooden railing, as he signal his one of his crew, as the crewman arrived holding some kind of rope ladder.

With Naruto gesture to come here, with the crewman approaches the captain, as within minute tied the rope on the railing on the climbing ramp, then toss it to the below. **(AN: I did not know about what kind of the ladder or stair like from Morrigan that also climbs up?)**

With the Team 7 and Mutsu were seeing Naruto had did place a ladder for climbing. With Naruto spoke with a smile. "Well...this ship will be the transportation to travel to whenever we go..."

**==Flashback Ended==**

With Naruto had docked the Morrigan at the dry lands, with the blond assassin prepared to depart for waiting for his team, he and the group were about to cross under the bridge's overhang when a voice called behind them. Before Kakashi had send a summon to send a message to his sensei. With Zabuza and Haku were confessed to joined Naruto within the Assassin cause. After all, the blond assassin had recruited Haku within his ranks, along with Sakura had promote into Rank 2; Servant.

Sakura was happy for she got herself promote. As the matter the fact, she will keep going to reach her own Mentor Rank. But its a start.

"Hey! Wait up!" They all turned to see Inari and the villagers standing behind them. Before everyone board the Morrigan.

Naruto smirked and shouted, "Hey, Inari!"

Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna walked up to the group and Inari said to Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto."

The blonde assassin blinked a couple of times and said dumbly, "What for?"

Inari chuckled and said, "If it wasn't for you, I...I would've still been too scared to help out."

"Yes, thanks to you, the Land of Waves has regained its strength," Tazuna added.

Naruto chuckled while Satsuki just smirked, Naruko foxy grinned and Sakura and gave an innocent giggle while she thought. _'Oh yeah, shannaro! I'm awesome, shannaro!__'_

Naruto and company said their goodbyes and continued on the bridge. Before with Naruto and the others on-board the Morrigan, then with the blond assassin is on his wheel of his ship and yelled 'Half-sails!'. Now they're off.

Behind them, Tsunami said. "We still need a name for the bridge."

Tazuna nodded and said. "I've got the perfect one. 'The Great Naruto Bridge'."

Tsunami looked at her father slightly confused, so he elaborated.

"The name that brought us strength, so let us hope it brings strength to the bridge too. It should stand for a long time."

**==With the Morrigan==**

"Wow, so this is feels like we're in the sky." Satsuki admitted, she looked down, seeing how high the ship were.

"Indeed, young lad." Gist agreed, which made the ravenette attention to Naruto's first mate approaches her. "The young captain was taught by MY first captain when his previous first mate of the Morrigan. As for know that since Shay did his good job to raise Naruto."

"Eh! Really." Satsuki awed.

With Gist and Satsuki were having some conversation, with Kushina had listen about how Naruto had a replacement father that angers her from someone had raised him, instead herself and Minato. Before Kakashi had something learned when Naruto had obtained such a vessel.

**==Konoha - a few days earlier==**

Life in the village was pretty good and active. For Minato, everyone was doing fine. He was just finishing up his work early today, which means for him, he would be able to go home and waiting for his wife and her team, includes his son, Naruto.

Just as he was about to go home, he saw Kakashi's summoning, Pakkun, pop in the room. He wondered on why Kakashi would send Pakkun.

"Hello Pakkun… why are you here? Is Kushina-chan, Kakashi and their squad in trouble or something?" Minato asked.

"No, Hokage-sama…what I got for you is a message which Kakashi told me to tell you that it is very important for you, but more important about Naruto's sudden interests." Pakkun answered.

Minato was curious since Kakashi's message was more important for Kushina than to him. He wondered why, so he asked for it, which Pakkun gave Minato the scroll which stored the written message.

His attention then turned to Kakashi's letter which he opened up to read. In it is said the detail report about how Tazuna lied to them, how they face and fought against Zabuza and Gato. All this information was something to him, but the last part is what got him the most.

_"Also during upcoming battle, we had somehow that Naruto got something interesting. After your son had awoke from the coma, during the talk, Kushina was feeling well for sure, but...there is something about Naruto's seal."_ \- Kakashi wrote.

Minato was shocked to read about his son's seal of what happen the soul of the Kyubi.

"_It wasn't till I saw the seal that within Naruto was gone, and somehow that sealed to Naruko, as the soul is seal inside her along the chakra making the Kyuubi complete, and even your daughter had contact with the Kyubi when she was 8." _\- Kakashi continue._  
_

Minato was stunned to know that; his son's seal was gone and went to Naruko. And also she did contacted with the bijuu.

"_Sensei…there is something happen with Kushina-senpai. Even though we made a mistake, a mistake for neglected him for all those years, and somehow emancipate himself to leave your family names. Also better looked at the sky, you'll find out soon enough._"

Once he finished reading it, Minato was stunned about Kakashi's letter, he did made a mistake for neglecting Naruto for all those years. But with his eyes pop widen, then went to the Department of Records, see if Kakashi is correct.

**==At the Department of Records==**

Minato had arrived, getting the lady at the front desk, she immediately frown recognized the Yondaime Hokage present. "Hello, Hokage-sama...what can I do for you?"

"Um...I was wondering about someone came to this office a while ago?" Minato asked.

The women raised her eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Cormac-san."

That made Minato flinch confused. "Cormac-san?"

"Oh, did you know..." The women asked, getting a shook Minato's head with a no. "Well...you better see it for yourself."

As the women searching the document form, as she took it out before she found it, then handed the form to Minato.

Minato read the paper and his eyes widen then quickly looked at the women, "Naruto Altair Cormac!? When this document published?!"

"It was after the graduation, since Naruto-sama had filled the form when YOU cause the poor Naruto-kun loneliness." The women said obvious with her eyes closed, before she open her eyes glared at him. "You maybe his ther, but you made me very sick."

"But i...it can't...wha..." Minato tried to protest.

"Too late, Hokage-sama." The women said. "The name is already added in the database about months ago. So its too late for you to convince him back. But if you fired me...then I quit for this job."

With Minato was disbelief of that's why Naruto had filled the form, as slowly lower his head staring at Naruto's name. "No...I won't fired you...can I take this document?"

"You may..." The women replied. "But be sure to return it."

With that Minato slowly walk back to his office, while holding the document.

**==At the Hokage's Office==**

Minato's eyes widen with disbelief and shocking about Naruto had emancipate himself for the reasons of neglect. But something happen to Kushina. Until a voice came through the window.

"Yo, Minato!" A certain toad sage; seeing a white haired old looking man wearing some kind of sage robe.

Without looking by Minato, staring at the ceiling, and replied lowly. "Hey, Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya frown about Minato's expression, and asked. "What's wrong, gaki. Something happen while I was away."

"I screw up." Minato declared.

"What happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"Take a look at the file from the Department of Records." Minato said, with the toad sage looked at the document is laying on the desk. As he opens the file and read it that made his eyes widen is also shocked as Minato.

"Minato...this is..."

"I know...its the emancipate form of Naruto." Minato informed. "He signed it about after the graduation."

Jiraiya was disbelief about of how his godson was a prodigy, and then emancipate with his reasons, before he receive message by his student about when his goddaughter Naruko was there. Turns out, he was curious about Naruto, right before he was completely trustworthy.

As the toad sage sighed for he did not knowing Naruto, as the matter the fact he glance at Minato. "There is something new all other the village. But It doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, slightly confused.

Jiraiya threw a bingo book at Minato who quickly caught it. "Check the Bingo book entry number 165. We have a bigger problem."

As Minato quickly open up to page 165. Now he went pale and eye wide when he saw the brand new member of the Bingo book.

"Oh no..." He muttered.

* * *

**Bingo Book Entry # 165**

**Name: Naruto Altair Cormac (Uzumaki-Namikaze)**

****Known Alias: Konoha no Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf) and the **Dākutenpura (Dark Templar)_  
_**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Age: Around 13 years old.**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

****Origin: Konohagakure,****

**Threat Level: B-Rank  
**

**Warnings: Engage with Caution**

**Known Elemental Affinities: Unknown**

**Weapons: Matching Sword and Dagger with a eagles hilt, kunais and shurikens, unknown arsenals on his hip and back.  
**

****Special Abilities: Known to have Chakra sensor like abilities. Despite age he has Kage Level Chakra reserves****

****Known Family: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou), Kushina Uzumaki (Akashi)****

**Special Abilities: High Chakra Capacity, skilled in kenjutsu with sword and dagger. The rest of the ninjutsu is unknown.  
**

****Physical Description: Golden blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar on his right eye; tanned skin and is known to wear black and red attire with a hood that allows to conceal his hair and a white sash with a cross on his waist.**  
**

**Other Information:**

**He killed Gato, without getting a scratch on himself. Killing 50 bandits with his teammate and also an unknown ship that came out nowhere. Rumor has it, a lone survivor of the massacre earned the moniker as the **Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf)**, due his ship's bow was wolf. His skills that overwhelmed **Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist**.  
**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 ryo**

* * *

"I don't believe it..." Minato disbelief. "This can't be...!"

"Yes, there's more."

"What?"

"It seems Naruto had given resources to Nami." Jiraiya explained. "Since you know it, I was curious what kind of ship is it, if I will stay here to see it for myself."

"A ship?"

"Yeah, that's what the rumors says." Jiraiya stated. "But I don't know where did that brat got such a ship."

As on cue, until the door knock, getting Minato and Jiraiya attention, with the blond kage called. "Come in."

The door opens, it reveal to be a chunin and informed. "Sorry for intrusion, Hokage-sama."

"What is it?"

The Chunin cleared his throat. "There is something at the sky."

Which made Minato flinch that according to Kakashi letter that meant, so as the matter to went to the top of the Hokage's tower, with Jiraiya followed behind.

**==At the Top of the Hokage's Tower==**

Now Minato and Jiraiya were on the top of the tower, as he glance at the distance seeing many onlookers of Konoha seeing something at the skies that made their eyes widen, of what they had seeing.

"MY kami...this looks like from Sora no Kuni." Jiraiya comment.

At the vision, is now they saw a ship with sails and wings. Turns out, it was The Morrigan. The ship approaches to the tower, until the ANBU were prepared for the upcoming threat or invasion.

As the ANBU appeared out on the shadows; the squad were 5 of them is Cat (Yugao), Boar (Itachi), Tora and Bird, as Cat-mask spoke. "Are your orders, Hokage-sama?"

With Jiraiya spoke. "I better check first." As he took out the telescope, and then look at the ship's describe, then he look at the mast. "ANBU, stand down."

Getting a shocked from Minato and Cat. With the blond wondered why his sensei to delay it.

"What did you mean, sensei?" He asked.

Jiraiya gave the telescope to Minato and looked at he was point at, that made understand, and answered. "There's a Konoha flag raised."

On the Telescope view; Minato saw the sight of the Morrigan, as he take a view the ship's design and the wolf figurehead, also he looked at the flag pole of the ship has two flags; one is the symbol of orange flag with black Konoha symbol, and the back is the Assassin's Symbol with a red cross on the center. Also the red sails with wolves on both sides, it was marvelous ship, and an advance one too like not never seen. Until he saw someone on the bow waving hands, as he take a closer look for seeing Kakashi waving signals.

"Sensei's right, Kakashi was there." Minato stated, getting the ANBU tensed, right before a sensory-type ANBU had able detect their chakra signatures.

"Hokage-sama, I think I was able to detect their chakra signatures." Bird stated getting Minato turn to him. "Your wife, Kakashi-senpai and her team were in that ship."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Bird replied, as Minato re-check the ship, as seeing Kakashi pointed at the direction.

"I think Kakashi pointed at Top of the Hokage's tower." Minato informed, with the ANBU and JIraiya nod agreed, then they're prepared to heading to the mountain.

**==At the top of the Hokage's Monument==**

Now Minato, Jiraiya and the ANBU squad were arrived the top of the mountain, with Boar (Itachi) was curious about Naruto got himself a ship. As they saw the ship is landing then until its about they saw Naruto jumped down fall in the iar, then went to Minato and the co.

Minato and the ANBU were about to catch Naruto from falling, with Jiraiya will summon a toad to gave him a soft landing, but until he saw Naruto bit his thumb then create his own summoning sequence.

"Does Naruto had his own summon?" Jiraiya wondered before he pause the sequence.

As they saw Naruto place his hand in the air. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** (Summoning Technique)"

Now with the large poof of smoke appeared in the sky, with the smoke fades it reveal to be a large eagle is about the size as a tiger. Now Naruto had rode his eagle to land.

"Akuira. Can you gave me a ride to land here?"

**"Sure, Naruto-sama, if you insist."** Akuira replied.

As the eagle circles to land, with the Morrigan followed to land. With the Aquila land, in the safe ground, then Naruto jump off his bird-friend. Before Minato and Jiraiya was shocked about Naruto got himself a summon.

Minato blink confused and asked. "Naruto, what-"

Then Naruto creating several hand seals, muttered. "**Mokuton: Kansenkyo sakusei** (Drydock Creation)."

As the ground started to tremble, then something raise up on the ground that reveals to be a docks for ships or boats, with ramps.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Tiger was surprised seeing Naruto can preformed Mokuto.

_'When did Naruto learned Mokuton?'_ They thought minus Cat, Boar and Bird were stunned about Naruto's development.

As Naruto went up on the dock, until the Morrigan is landed, then weight anchor, as he saw his clone on the wheel, with a thumbs up in the air. With a nod, then create several hand seals, then creating a boarding plank for the Morrigan. As he place the plank on the side of his ship. Then he saw one of the new recruits; he's male, and also one of the slaves and Mutsu's friend.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a gang member outfit like Shay does. That outfit is temporary. Then he jump down on Morrigan.

"Hey, Iseei! Get those ropes secured!" Naruto called.

"Hai, sensei." Issei replied. As he secured the line anchored the ship. Until Minato was curious about Naruto's ship. Right until they saw Team 7 were out in the ship. Minato notice Kushina with a depress state accompany by Mikoto, includes Naruko was sad has happen during the mission or while they're taking a break. Also he notice Satsuki and Sakura was talking a two women:

One is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. And the other is she has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. Now these girls were wearing kimonos that they got from Nami. One is light purple and other is grey.

The Male ANBU members (minus Boar, as Itachi) had admitted of how beautiful those girls be. One with a purple hair that smile that she look like a princess, besides the gray hair was impressive mood.

Then there's Mutsu talking to another 2 young man when Naruto had recruit them as his new Assassins and also learned to sail a ship with a high-class like Brig or Frigate, and also a Man-O'-War. Schooner is the fastest and also maybe a weakest ship in the fleet.

One of them has silver hair and dark gray-blue/purple eyes. He wears a necklace (from Rave) and other is another pink spiky hair like Sakura and Kizashi. He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone and black eyes. Those men were wearing the same clothing as Issei's.

Until with Kakashi stepped out of Naruto's ship, with the copy cat went to his sensei and informed. "The mission was success, sensei...and... (Sighed) better send Kushina-sama and Naruko home, she had a rough day." As he turn his head over his shoulder to see Naruto tighten the ropes.

Minato glance at Kushina's state, his student is right. And also Naruko was on the same boat as well. As he glanced at ANBU, then called. "Bird, take my wife and my daughter to home...those two need some rest."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Bird replied, as he went to Kushina and Mikoto, while a downing Naruko about of how depressed during the argument with Naruto. As Bird arrived. "Mikoto-sama, I'll taking Kushina-sama home." Then turn to Naruko. "Naruko-sama?"

With the red-haired jinchuriki glance at the ANBU with a nod, then went to her mother, as with a hand on her shoulder, then disappeared with a burst of leaves.

"Mikoto." Minato called, getting Mikoto attention. "Who are those people, and while your daughter is taiking to those two girls? And also...Who are those other people!?" He pointed at Naruto's crew cleaning the ship or errands and Gist came out in the ship. Ordering some few things before their captain to set sail again.

Mikoto respond. "Those people were Naruto-kun's crew, and while the man wearing a foreign wear and a hat was his first mate."

That shocks everyone about Naruto having a crew, with Jiraiya spoke. "Naruto's crew! Since when did he got himself a crew like this?"

"Its kinda long story." Mikoto comment.

"And Naruto's first mate?" Minato asked. Until before seeing Gist stared at him, as he approaches the Hokage.

"First time, seeing Morrigan that young lad had sailed."

"Yes...can I asked about your name?" Minato asked, as he glance at the sword on his hip.

"Certainly." Gist replied with a nod. "May I introduce myself, my name is Christopher Gist. At your service."

"Uh...a pleasure is mine, I guess." Minato replied. Until Boar stepped in.

"Gist-san?"

"Yes?" Gist respond. "Oh! You must be..."

"Yes, never thought Naruto had some company while I heard he is the captain of this vessel." Boar said, gazed at the Morrigan.

"Hey, I'm his godfather when his father taking my role." Gist said, that made Jiraiya and Minato tensed. Turn out when Naruto had no longer seeing Jiraiya as a godfather anymore within those years. It was a completely waste since Jiraiya had refused Naruto to be his student.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm Naruto's godfather!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Gist frown. "You sure? My young lad told me about you, that shoul had not refuse everything."

"Well...its because..."

"The Prophecy." Gist guessed, that shocks Minato and Jiraiya for knowing about the prophecy, includes Itachi (boar), he was upset about the Hokage and Toad Sannin neglected Naruto. "Young lad told me everything...as the matter the fact, besides he will made his own luck after all."

As Gist turn and walk away back to the Morrigan, leaving Jiraiya irritate about godfather role was Christopher. Then with Naruto had Mutsu will had informed his crew to prepared to sail.

"Mutsu, I'll return to the ship, while Natsu and Haru will had unload the cargo by 300 of rum, sugar and any resources like chocolate." Naruto stated, as he took out a piece of paper and gave it to Mutsu. "Here, give this address to Gist, its the location of my new place, after stocking out the supplies to send it, then meet the Hokage with Haru, Natsu, Issei, Miya and Karasuba."

"And the maintain...while Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama were something discussed." Naruto finished, that made Minato called 'Hokage-sama' and Jiraiya about called '-sama' instead 'jiji' or etc.

"Yes sir." Mutsu replied, with that he return his work. As Naruto glance at everyone in present, includes Minato and Jiraiya. As he create a kage bunshin and tossing several storage scrolls, before his clone quickly catch them.

"Want to had some discussion?" Naruto asked. "As the matter the fact..."

As Naruto glance at the dock, seeing Zabuza and Haku were under custody with man with strange weapons like Naruto's.

"You want to know?"

**==Later - At Hokage's Office==**

With Team 7 (minus Kushina and Naruko), Satsuki were heading home and Naruto along with his company. Even Sakura were heading as well. And even Zabuza and Haku as well.

Minato had reported about the client lied about the mission, so Naruto had declared to continue this mission, due its C rank into B rank mission, during they had encountered the Demon Brothers, Naruto had almost, I mean ALMOST killed his own mother by his own hands to threaten her. Minato was shocked and also Jiraiya as well.

Naruto's manufacturing weapons that he had on his disposal. Kakashi had witnessed it as well, and even Mikoto. He was rude and untrustworthy to others were still remains. And also he did emancipated, so he had the file in the recodes, that only the fact that its 100% true.

As for the 6 people that Naruto had accompany was the former slaves of Gato during his rule. Then before Naruto had got himself a ship during the training week until the battle in the bridge. So as the matter the fact; Mutsu, Issei, Natsu, Haru, Miya and Karasuba. Jiraiya understand about those people were Gato's clutches.

"So...care for your names?" Minato asked.

"Mutsu Mikogami." Mutsu first introduced.

"I'm Issei, Hokage-sama." Iseei added.

"Natsu." Natsu added.

"Haru."

"Miya, Hokage-dono." Miya added with a respected bow.

"Karasuba." Karasuba finished with a polite smile.

Minato nod for understand about having new people that Naruto brought them, with Jiraiya perverted giggled, until suddenly he felt a deep chill go down his spines as the area around them seemed to darkenh, along with the ANBU stationed, and also Sakura knew what it was, with Minato and Jiraiya turn to see Naruto with a familiar dark aura formed around him as a large hannya mask appeared behind him.

That made Jiraiya pale for seeing never seen a genjutsu before. As Naruto said to Jiraiya with a cold tone. "Jiraiya-sama...I wouldn't want to tolerate with your perversion to one of my new students. I won't hesitated by asking the manager to reinforced the walls to make sure to you can't do your so-called 'research'."

Jiraiya was terrifying about Naruto's demon visage. So he did not hesitate by replied. "Sure...maybe not."

With Neko, seeing that mask is creepy appeared out nowhere, and even that made herself interest for perverts like Jiraiya.

With the aura fades and the mask disappeared, with Naruto said with innocent and British-like tone. "Excellent, as the matter the fact. Hatake wants something to discussed."

Mikoto and Kakashi had wondered what kind of genjutsu that terrifies Jiraiya when he was doing something pervert about one of Naruto's new proclaimed 'student'. With Mikoto spoke to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what was that?"

Naruto respond with a wondered look. "What was what?"

"The hannya mask thing on Jiraiya-sama?" Mikoto asked curiously about that mask that her (estrange) godson had learned.

"I don't know what are you're talking about, Mikoto-sama." Naruto replied, obviously; after all, his brother-figure Ryu did rub off on him during his training, he taught him 'Demon Visage' to used on someone doing stupid, causing trouble and also being lazy. Getting a sweatdrop from the ANBU while concealing and Minato as well, with Naruto's students and followers were keep their mouths closed to prevents a sudden laughter.

_'I hope if Naruto-kun will taught me that.'_ Neko (Yugao) thought.

Kakashi forget the mask that Naruto had pulled, then he looked at Minato. "Sensei...about the seal of the Kyubi."

Which made Minato and Jiraiya tensed about the subject, and also the ANBU were present. They were wondered about the Kyubi. With Jiraiya spoke. "How about it? Naruto had the soul and Naruko had its chakra."

"Yeah, that's the point that I had to tell in this letter." Kakashi stated. "Its where after Naruto defeat Zabuza with kenjutsu dueling."

"That gaki nailed me, with his sword, but that sword cannot break with my Kubikiribōchō." Zabuza stated, that shocks Minato and Jiraiya about Naruto's sword is unbreakable. "And even he uses chakra-enhanced to make it stronger and sharper. Then after Gato had double-crossed me when I was on the bridge."

That made more surprising from the Adults and the ANBU about of how skilled Naruto is, but since when Naruto had learned chakra-enhanced.

"I see...and the Kyubi?" Minato asked, with Naruto's cue, as he took off his coat and with Mutsu will hold it, as everyone saw Naruto un-bottom his shirt, only the waist, as he lift his mesh shirt, that made Minato and Jiraiya's eyes widen for what Kakashi meant...

There was no seal on Naruto, it means that he is no longer the Jinchuriki of the Soul of the Kyubi...

"It...it can't be...the seal...is suppose to be..." Jiraiya disbelief seeing his (estrange) godson had no seal within his stomach.

"Naruto is no long the soul of the Kyuubi?" Minato disbelief. "But...where's the soul?"

"The soul is now retrieve its chakra to Naruko and also the fox itself is whole again." Naruto replied, explained. "So that I am no longer bare its soul anymore."

"And also your daughter contacted the fox when she was 8." Kakashi added, that made more disbelief about the soul its now on Naruko's seal.

_'Naruto would have died by then.'_ Minato thought with his eyes widen, as his mind was jumbled up from what was going on. _'Naruko did contacted the fox when she was 8...without telling me.'_

As Naruto bottom his shirt and then Mutsu return his coat to his 'mentor'. Then Naruto had put his coat on for now.

"Naruto...seriously! Who are you still alive?" Jiraiya asked about why Naruto is still alived.

"Because its been replaced with the soul of someone else." Naruto replied. With Zabuza and Haku were curious about someone, and even Minato and Jiraiya,

"Who?" Minato asked, hope if not a demon or a god.

Naruto paused with his eyes narrowed, within minutes for the answer of how it takes, and replied. "...my father."

With completely silent. the sound of wind blows outside the office, with the trees and he views it as more of a father than me. MInato and Jiraiya was shocked about when he was no longer the vessel of the soul, is now replaced with someone else.

"You're father?" Mikoto asked disbelief.

"Yes...it was I was still 7 when I had met my parents, while you and the rest of the adults ignored me all the times, but only attention to your 'princess'." Naruto said with mature expression. "My father was human and also a soul that from the afterlife. It when my father declared Gist as a godfather, instead a Jiraiya as well...if you people didn't know why you all suddenly interests me from the very beginning...is it...you want to learn my secrets? Or you want to keep your 'scapegoat' in leash to make sure the soul will corrupted my will?"

With Minato eyes widen with shocked and disbelief.

Naruto continue. "As the matter the fact...you made me your shadow and even your daughter. I don't gave a damn about the prophecy, as for you started to made your village's Will of Fire is nothing is true. And as for my father and everyone else is my new family, but he is more father than you. But you try to amends...I already emancipated to left the Namikaze Family with my new family...as the matter the fact..."

"As for now...I don't need to take the position as a Clan head...and aslo...my name is now Naruto Altair Cormac." Naruto finished with declared with serious tone. With Naruto finished his speech and then turn and left the office. As he stopped and whip his pistol, aim at Minato, with Kakashi and Mikoto is about to save the Hokage, then...

*BANG*

With the ANBU stationed were stepped out in the post to defend the Hokage, until they not expecting that Naruto did aim at him...

He had shot a picture frame, where his family has taken that drops into the floor, Minato was shaken of how this deadly weapon that Naruto had developed and intrigued by how such a small metal ball could be so deadly. With the blond assassin holstered his pistol and walk away to the office. But with his followers behind him. As he opens the door then exiting, with Karasuba grab the knob and closed the door.

Leaving a stunning Minato about of how his 'estrange' son did became so rebelled. As he looked down at the picture frame that Naruto had shot it, as he knelled down and pick the frame that he looked at its where he had the only picture had Naruto in, has a hole its where Naruto shoot it.

"I think he thinks of me is dead to him...and I really messed up..." Minato muttered. "Its not fair...I was his father!"

With Jiraiya staring at the door where Naruto had left with his companions, he notice there's 8 piles of papers on the desk, turns out, someone had place the forms of citizenship of Konoha without notice of detection.

**==In Masyaf==**

Now Naruto had taken the Morrigan to Masyaf's secret entrance in the top of the mountain before he send a letter to his girlfriend, Sakura for taking the ship, and informed her father; Kizashi and Mebuki had business partnered with Naruto in his company. Thank the Rikudou Seenin placing a kage-level genjutsu and followed with clouds to cover the skies without noticing.

Now Naruto had land the ship in the largest lake; this lake its like about the size as a ocean. As Naruto called the crew to half-sails. As his hands off the wheel with Gist taken the wheel, then went to the compartment, then knocked the door and called. "Alright, mates! We're here!"

As the compartments of the ship opens, before Naruto stepped away; with Mutsu, Issei, Haru, Natsu, Miya and Karasuba came out to the upper deck, along with Zabuza and Haku were out in the below deck. With 7 people were awed seeing Masyaf was amazing scene.

"Whoa~" Natsu, Issei and Haru remarked the scenery.

"Ara Ara." Miya awed with her hand on her chin.

"Damn." Mutsu and Zabuza admitted.

"Wow, Naruto-kun. So this is Masyaf." Haku comment at the sighed of Masyaf Fortress.

"Indeed, mate. This is the Assassin's Stronghold, and a new home for new trained Assassins." Naruto stated, seeing Masyaf. "As the matter the fact, this will be your new path as an Assassins to help lives and ending tyrants' lives for corrupted those lands."

"Just like Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage slaughtered any bloodlines." Haku stated, he felt pain about when he was a child when his father murdered his mother, and almost killed him.

"This is how you are now the new recruits for my Order." Naruto declared, as the ship is now on the docks. As the crew jumped out the Morrigan and secured the ship, before weigh the anchor.

"Alright...its time to take a tour to my own Creed." Naruto declared.

...And so...Naruto's Order of the Assassins will be reborn...

**==With Satsuki==**

After Kakashi dismissed them, Satsuki went back to home, before when she got back this morning with Naruto's ship; the Morrigan. She never thought Naruto had his own ship that sails through sea and air, and landed on the ground. Since Satsuki got receive a note from Naruto, before he secretly slip a piece of paper without anyone knowing, includes her mother. She had heard about Naruto's life of his loneliness.

Her mother made a fool for ignoring Naruto in the first place, but her older brother Itachi gave him training. So after all those years with a skills of shinobi. And also she learned to be an Assassin. So if her brother wants a sword; so Itachi gave her a chokutou, its pretty useful and very light sword.

She was now standing at the Training Grounds 44; aka Forest of Death. So why Naruto gave a location of this training grounds? Satsuki had wondered of how Naruto pick a suitable location for her path as an Assassin.

Uchiha Satsuki was nervous to say the least, today was the day she will start her training under Naruto and she did not know what to expect; from the conversation she heard him having with Kakashi she understood that he was part of an order that killed evil people, and thus she knew it was ok for her to join; she also understood that this is something that even the Hokage did not know about and must not be told, with she told her father if she'll be under teachings of Naruto.

So the Uchiha patriarch accepted to her, that made her okay. If Fugaku wants his daughter to become stronger and started to get close to Naruto...well...maybe... Anyway Satsuki was nervous and for that reason arrived fifteen minutes early to what would be the first day of her new life as she called it.

Until Satsuki heard a eagle cry, then looked at the sky seeing a spiritual eagle that made Satsuki surprised for never seeing a bird before, as the bird circularly landed, then with the wings flap to land and the flash of light engulfs it, with the ravenette kunoichi covered her eyes, before she looked through.

As the flash fades, with Satsuki uncover her eyes, with made her shocked to seeing Naruto with his Assassin (or Templar) uniform, as he lower his hood over his head. Satsuki slightly bowed to show respect.

"Hello, Satsuki, I was expected to be here, we will talk first then commence your training" He said and the girl obeyed by slowly nodded to him, as he notice she had a chokutou strapped on her back, that made Naruto admitted with a image of Shao Jun, instead a Jian.

As Naruto pulling out a long cloth, he held it up and said. "Unfortunately, I'll need to blindfold you. For safety."

When Satsuki nodded again, Naruto tied the blindfold on securely, before with a as a long piece of white cloth emerged from his sleeve. It quickly wrapped itself around Naruto and Satsuki, as the pieces of cloth began to wrap even tighter around them. A bright flash of white light enveloped the area, and they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light; as the flash of white light fades, and turns out, it disappeared to reveal Naruto and Satsuki…gone.

**==At Masyaf - Ceremonial Tower==**

They arrived behind the Assassin's hideout: Masyaf. With a simple pull, the blindfold came easily off, and Satsuki blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light in the top of Ceremonial Tower. As she saw Naruto walk away in the distance, and standing on the symbol that its like Naruto's harness buckle.

"Welcome, Satsuki." Naruto said with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to came. Though I apologize for the blindfold. We wish to keep our location secret."

Satsuki nodded in understanding, as Naruto continued to spoke. "Now I'm sure you have questions, but I ask that you wait until I've explained everything."

When she nodded again, he began to tell her all about the Assassins. He started with their history, as he was told by Altair, Ezio, Shay and other ancestors. He told her of their purpose, their beliefs, the Assassin's Creed and tenets. He told her about the same thing, revived the Order, and what they had done so far, both for the good of Konoha and the common people across the Elemental Nations, by targeting bandit groups and black market arms dealers.

When he finished, over an hour later, Satsuki was just sitting there, staring at him and she said softly. "That is…quite a lot to take in."

"Naruto-kun is right." A voice came in, getting shocked to turn to see Sakura appeared with her uniform. "Tell me about it. I got the information spread out over several weeks, and I still had trouble accepting it all. You got it all in one sitting." **(AN: You want to know I picked Sakura's a Assassin Uniform like Shay's? I picked some interesting picture it will be like a 'Female' Shay Cormac from ifunny . co.)**

"Do you have any questions?" Naruto asked her, respond to looked at him.

The female Uchiha slowly stood, pacing a bit. "I'm…not sure to be honest. I…I just am not sure if I can understand what this 'Creed' means exactly. I mean…what does it mean, 'Nothing is True, and Everything is Permitted'?"

Naruto smiled at her and asked. "Tell me…what color is the sky?"

Satsuki blinked in confusion, before answering. "It's blue." She said, only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No, it's green," Naruto said, then he asked with another question. "That is what I believe. Does that make what I say true?"

"No, because the sky is obviously blue." Satsuki said, now feeling annoyed.

"But that's not what I believe. So to me, what you're saying isn't true." Naruto responded. When she just looked at him in confusion and annoyance, he sighed. "Let's try something that might be easier for you to understand…Minato Namikaze was a monster and mass murderer."

Satsuki glared at him, rising to her feet. "He was a hero to Konoha, who he save us from the Kyuubi! And sealed within you like you have soul before and Naruko had its chakra!" She practically shouted.

"But that's not what Iwa or Kumo would believe, is it?" Sakura asked her, making Satsuki pause. "He slaughtered hundreds of their troops with the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). So tell me…who is telling the truth, you or them?"

Satsuki opened her mouth, before blinking and closing it. She thought for a few moments. "I guess…both?" She asked.

"Or neither." Naruto said to her, standing and said. "That is what the first part of the Creed is teaching us. Things that one person accepts at truths, another person will claim are falsehoods. Rules and laws in one town or country may not exist in another. Religious beliefs, political beliefs, social beliefs, all these things are not facts or truths, but simply constructs that some people create and put their faith in, and that others deny in favor of other beliefs or truths,"

"The Creed teaches us that we must open our eyes to this, and realize that this is the only truth in the world." Naruto declared.

"But…how can it be true if nothing is true?" Satsuki asked, blinking in confusion.

Naruto chuckled, nodding in approval. "I'm glad you asked that. It fits into the ironies of the Assassins. Yes, how can this statement be true, if our very creed states that nothing is true? Because there are those who disagree with it, and thus, it cannot be true. By its own definition, it is merely an opinion that we Assassins hold onto." He said, before he asked. "And yet…it is an opinion with evidence to support it, is it not?"

Satsuki slowly nodded. "I guess it is. So…what about the second part? Everything is permitted? What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what it means." Sakura said. "If you wanted to, you could walk out of here now and steal money from a store, and who or what would stop you?"

"But those things are illegal," Satsuki said in response, as Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Yes they are. Made illegal by laws that we've already established are not universally true, and while acceptable here, are not acceptable elsewhere." Naruto said. "But it is merely words on a piece of paper. They do not stop you from committing the crimes. Only you are stopping yourself from committing them. Why?"

"Because I would be arrested and thrown into jail." Satsuki stated.

"Exactly. Because your choices have consequences. That is the point of the second part of the Creed. It is teaching you not to do whatever you like, but to understand that every choice you make will have consequences, and that you must be ready to accept the consequences of those actions. The Creed, in its entirety, is not teaching us to be free and act rashly…it is teaching us to be wise." Naruto said. "It teaches us to not to give into the illusions of control and society enforced by men in power, and it teaches us to consider the consequences of our choices before we make them, and to be ready to accept those consequences when we do make them. The Creed is a philosophy that is the beginning of wisdom."

The young Uchiha woman slowly nodded. "I think I understand now. At least…I get the Creed. But…what about these…Templars was it? Didn't you say they had a similar goal to the Assassins?"

The young blond Assassin mentor chuckled softly, then he replied. "Well, yes and no... Like the Assassins, the Templar Order wanted peace, for all mankind. In that aspect, our goals were similar. The difference though, was in what kind of peace. The Assassins sought to achieve peace through people finally setting aside their fears, prejudice, and hatred, and getting to know their neighbors, so that they might live together in peace, a naïve idea perhaps, given the very natures of humans."

Naruto continue. "But the Templars…they felt that peace could only be obtained at the point of a sword, and by brainwashing all mankind. They sought to find a way to strip mankind of their freedom, their will, even their very souls, and that they would ensure peace through subjugation. What's worse is they could not even see the hypocrisy of their goal and methods. Where we Assassins embrace the ironies and even the hypocrisy of our beliefs, the Templars ignore them. They sought to overthrow the monarchies and governments, believing them to be corrupt and ineffectual, only to replace it another monarchy, with themselves in power. They claim that is what's best for humanity, yet they only seek power for themselves. That is where the hypocrisy lies."

Satsuki slowly nodded in understanding, then she said softly. "I think I understand."

"Just like my father was a Templar as well." Naruto stated, that shocks Satsuki. "My father was an Assassin when his former comrades made a mistake for they should had listen to him when the disaster as come." Getting a nod from Satsuki.

"So the question now is…what do you think?" Naruto asked her. "Do you think you could be an Assassin?"

Satsuki let out a breath, as she stood and paced, and she said. "I…am not sure. You're asking me to commit myself to a group that kills people, and could make me have to choose between Konoha and this Brotherhood. And yet…the work you do sounds like it's helping a lot of people. I…would like time to think on this, if you don't mind."

"I understand, Satsuki." Naruto said. "But to clarify…we would never ask you to choose between us and Konoha. Every member of the Brotherhood can choose to leave us, so long as they swear to never betray us. It would be your choice."

"Yes...I will..." Satsuki accepted to be on her creed.

Naruto and Sakura smiled for Satsuki's decision, with the blond assassin raise both hands and declared. "Now lets the training starting, sister."

**==At the Limbo or the Void==**

A certain man with a hood walking wandering around the limbo to continue his journey, until he saw someone front her that reveals to be Kami.

"So...did you trained him well, Ryu?" Kami asked.

"Yeah...this time...he's ready." Ryu replied with a smirk on his face before took off his hood reveal his face. "Lets hope Naruto will be doing fine after all..."

"It better...Kurosaki." Kami said, as Ryu remove his hood it full reveal to be the blond hair with orange-highlights with his face were not had whisker marks.

"You maybe right...guess I been a little bit overboard." Ryu reveal to be Naruto Kurosaki replied.

Then now...the screen fades...

* * *

**Chapter 06 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/11/2015/10:53pm - 7/11/2015/11:25pm

**Started on:** Tuesday, May 12, 2015 at 10:18am

**Well, that's that, the 6th chapter of this story, now Naruto had his Morrigan to set sail back to Konoha with flight that I had inspired Treasure Planet's RLS Legacy, besides those names from the Anime like Sekirei, Rave, High School DxD and Fairy Tail. Also...can you tell me which I will revived? I do had Experto Crede and Aquilia; I maybe want Jackdaw to be revived. And gave me which ship to be in this story?**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Brig or any class  
Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?  
Captain: ? ? ?

**So...there you have it, it will be all mates, and please review this ^_^.**


	7. Upcoming Chunin Exams

Chapter 07: Upcoming Chunin Exams

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: The Uniform for the Assassin Recruits will be in Japanese Version with Shinobi tools.**

**Link Location: **** behance"."com/gallery/22950371/Assassins-Creed-Japan  
**

**AN2: In this chapter, I will made my own time if it takes me a better ideas. **

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

****==At the Namikaze Compound - At Nighttime==****

Minato had return home from his office, after Naruto had made a threat for he will stay away his life and his own business. Since his 'estrange' son is now on a Bingo Book. As he looked around, turns out, the lights haven't on during he order his ANBU to take his wife and daughter home, but...something is not right here.

It was strike 1 for Naruto had threaten him for his life.

And also Kushna haven't cooked dinner before Minato arrived. With the blond Hokage thought. _'That's strange...I haven't seen Kushina or Naruko around, during I sent Bird to take them home? But why this room is so dark.'_

MInato turn the lights on, which is that this room is now completely empty. So as the matter the fact he looked his wife and daughter. As he search the living room, seeing that there's a photo albums scattered around the floor; but he guessed that she must've searching for Naruto's picture. As he looked at it that made him realized that Naruto wasn't there. Now he place the album in the coffee table and continue the search of Kushina and Naruko.

Next is the kitchen, that made that there no single item to cook with, turns out, Kushina didn't cooked anything while he was in his office. Turns out, he notice the table that only has three chairs; and the fourth one is been old and never repaired and replaced...now Minato made a strike 2 for he made a mess.

Then Minato will go to upstairs, see if Kushina and Naruko is on a their beds. As he started with his daughter, then he opens the door of Naruko, slowly, as he looked through, is that made him shocked for seeing Naruko wasn't her bed. Then next is he'll went to his bed its were his wife is after he closed his daughter's room, as he opens the door slowly that made another shocked that Kushina wasn't there either. Then lastly he turn to see the very end of the room...

It was Naruto's room...

Minato tried to remember the last time that he had been to his room but he couldn't, which confused his greatly. He knew that he was a awesome father even if he couldn't train him when he was younger.

"I don't ever remember coming here." Minato stated rather confused. "I've never been up to my son's room before?" He wondered himself, as he guessed. "Maybe Kushina and Naruko must've know that they never been his room before."

Minato opened the door. Which made his eyes more wider that hits his heart within silent and time froze...

He didn't like what he found. The room was barren. Not only was Naruto not there but there was nothing in there at all. The only thing that he found was a bed with only a mattress on it; which made made Minato gaping about seeing Kushina and Naruko slept in the mattress with guilty and depressed. There was dust covering everything and there wasn't a single personal item in sight. It was quite obvious that nobody had lived there in quite a while.

Now...that's the strike 3 of Minato's ultimate mistakes...Naruto had left a family years ago, before he was still in the Academy...

"H...How can it be..." Minato muttered seeing the room is now barren, he must've sealed everything to move away his home without knowing...

Until he notice something on the wall at Naruto's bed...it was symbol of the Black Teutonic Cross that covers the Uzumaki swirl symbol...

"I-I don't know what this means...?" Minato wondered the symbol on the wall...

**==Time Skipped at Konoha - Rooftops==**

A couple of weeks have passed since the Mission to Nami and liberate, with Naruto and Sakura trained his new recruits to be an assassin. With they taught them, close combat, weapons, guns, ship sailing and etc. With Naruto as an Assassin taking his part-time jobs, before he receive currencies from Nami about a 500.000 ryou. Well...spending time with his girlfriend Sakura is very romantic. Everyone in Konoha heard the rumors about the blond assassin and the rosette assassin. Even Naruko was completely jealous about Naruto and Sakura were completely closed.

Naruko tried to match up Naruto's skills, but turns out, that Satsuki was recruited by her (estrange) brother. Its completely unfair for Naruto had picked her. And also the six former slaves from Gato's clutches that they became like Naruto. They respected him as their teacher and new brother. And the villagers became to had their attention when Naruto were in the streets, with the blond assassin played some some musics with his shadow clones (kage bunshin) that they enjoyed with a Irish instruments: Accordion, bagpipes, flute and guitar; like William Taylor, Patrick Spens and Parting Glass, and Etc.

The Villagers enjoyed the music. It was amazing music that Naruto had played. It was first foreign music that Naruto had enjoyed to play it, With a applause. As for the "Parting Glass", it was happy and calm song for people's heart. With the owners from the high-class restaurant wants those instruments and learned how to sing like that.

Naruto went to the bakery to make a join, with baker was admitted about he bake a wonderful bread like tiramisu, he spent his days working in a bakery or restaurant, since he has a passion to cooking or baking things up. He has learned a lot of cuisines back when he was with Shay and Hope to travel around the America, French and England, so he worked as a chief and showed the restaurant chief a few new recipes that were simple, yet delicious to make; pasta, spaghetti and meatball for example, while in the bakery, he taught them to make French bread and British bread, where while working with them, he became friends with the waiters, and such.

Even though baking and cooking was a passion to him to help him relax and get his mind out of the way, he had to focus on his shinobi and assassin skills test. Naruto would usually spend the day in the library reading up on what he probably would facing in the chunin exam with his team. With he had spending time with his new friends and family.

But then...someone expecting having fun in the rooftops...

"WOO-HOO!" A voice shouted from the rooftops of the buildings in Konoha.

As a shadow figure running in the rooftops, with someone pursuer it. With the figure jumped in high with a somersault.

"YEEAAHAHAHA!" She yelled.

Someone jumping the rooftops, with free-running, as he jumped rooftop to rooftop and tree to tree.

"Satsuki, try not to overdo it! This wasn't what I had in mind for today's training-" Naruto was cut short as he narrowly dodged a rooftop clothesline and swung from a flag banner of some store in hopes to catch up with Satsuki.

"I can't help it, Naruto-kun!" Satsuki called out, replied.

When he had taken her out training for some light running, as a recruit, he had no idea she would turn it into a parkour race like Sakura did. Satsuki was already two buildings ahead of him when she hastily ordered him to catch her, and so the chase ensued.

Since Naruto wore his hidden blades, sword and dagger and pistols (Now he had his Italian Flintlocks discarded and place it on his private collections, and now he had create a new pistols: The High Precision Pistols, considered the Master Pistols for Naruto's leadership, the pistol has Brownish red handled pistol with black barrel), he was significantly slower than Satsuki, being a Agile Assassin-in-training who only wore the chinese-style assassin robes (now based on Shao Jun's Robes; it was her choice with a good taste) that offered high mobility. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to be defeated by his student and picked up the pace like Sakura. She was leaping over rooftops, along walls, swinging from bars, and jumping over obstacles in her way that made Naruto proud of what she had accomplished in such a short time.

_'Well... At least Satsuki is enjoying herself.'_

All the while during her run, Satsuki was laughing and smiling as she ran to get away from her pursuer. In a way, it felt like her training was taking shape around her; before, she would never think she could move this fast or jump that high. The limitations that once kept her from pursuing her ninja dreams escaped her as she ran in the hot summer air, shielded from the bright rays by her robe's black-red lining hood.

Her training with Naruto and Sakura had been fruitful to say the least, as soon as they arrived back from the Wave mission they began her training. She would come to his stronghold, secretly everyday to read from the immense assassin archives, learning both history and and herbal alchemy from the tomes of knowledge. In the afternoons, Naruto and Sakura would spar with her and teach her how to use various tools like the hidden blades or throwing knife. And also kenjutsu, she was fast and reflex like Shao Jun does.

And in the evenings, Naruto would rest with her inside of his home's family room. Occasionally they would play a game of shogi or just talk with him and Sakura; also there are more games besides the shoji; checkers, fanorona and even Men's Morris. That's what Satsuki loved the most, just staying close to Naruto like a brother. It didn't matter if they were training, walking down the street, or falling asleep next to one another; she only wanted him close to her.

"Hurry up!" She called to him, not even looking back to see him steadily catching up.

As she ran out of rooftops upon reaching the streets leading up to the village's West gate, Satsuki hesitated only for a moment. That gave Naruto enough time to catch up and tackle her, forcing them both into a fall toward the ground. As Naruto raised his right arm, and...

*grappling hook shot*

Within a moment, Naruto was holding Satsuki, like Desmond holding Lucy in the passage of the Auditore Villa to lift. They are almost land within a little be...about a half (1/2) feet. On Naruto's Left arm, he had discard his Phantom Blade switch it with dart launcher, and then he planning to gave it to someone else...or Satsuki. Now...Naruto had success the Rope-launcher from Jacob's arrival.

"Damn it, Naruto-kun! You had us fall." Satsuki berated him as he let her go. As Naruto flick his wrist that the hook from the attach of the rope were fold, with the hook reeled back into its stated.

As Naruto checking the new rope launcher that he had manufactured. It was perfectly fine and completely success.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd give you a little scare...I had it under control." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out in defiance, serving only to annoy the raven haired girl more.

"Hmph. I won this time again...like Sakura does when she beat you in free-running race." She said, taking off her hood and letting her long hair flow. Earning a sighed from Naruto.

Satsuki wiped some sweat from her brow and looked at Naruto in amazement. Since Naruto wore his father's Templar uniform. "I don't know how you wear something like this all day Naruto-kun. I'm sweating so much, since you had wore my favorite admire..."

Naruto made a face as if he didn't understand and shrugged.

"I guess you just get used to it, I feel fine."

That statement didn't make Satsuki feel any better but she let him have his opinion. After all, he did re-create Shao Jun's Rope Dart; its now the rope is replace with chain so she will use it to grappled obstacles.

Naruto looked along the street they were on, it was deserted save for them. On either side of them was a wooden plank fence that rose above their heads, with trees on either side. If they kept walking and made a few turns, the gate would be in their view. Their plan was only for some free run training today and Naruto figured Satsuki would think of something else to do. With Sakura had their trainees to learned to be a better assassin.

As for Naruto's life about his 'estrange' parents statement...

He would live his life on his own terms and he would live free. He no longer cared about being accepted by the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. He no longer cared about receiving training from them. He no longer cared for Jiraiya and his foolish prophecies, also Tsunade's foolishness. No, this was the life of Naruto and he would live how he wanted.

Naruto sighed, then lower his hood and said to Satsuki. "Alright, Satsuki. Lets take a break for now, after all...we'll continue your teachings with firearms."

"I'll do that, thanks...Naruto-niisan." Satsuki appreciated with a smile. Since she asked Itachi for she'll joined the Assassin Order like Sakura does, since Itachi did had a first kill during his times, when he was a prodigy. But without her mother approval, she blame her for ignored Naruto in the past, as her own brother like Itachi. With the guidance of Anko that since she will be a perfect kunoichi for being an assassin...later.

Naruto smiled for he had seen Satsuki as a sister, since Itachi is his brother-figure, and now Satsuki his sister. After all, he had his new sister for sure. After all, Satsuki need a brother like Itachi when she didn't had anyone besides Naruko. Now he got Itachi, Anko, Satsuki and Sakura; his girlfriend. And also his new friends as well.

"Come on, let's get some ramen." Naruto called. "After all. Sakura-chan, Miya and Karasuba will be there as well.

"Sure."

Just as they're about to heading to Ichiraku, with Naruto suddenly took off past her after getting a look in his eye. She turned around to see him cut through what looked to be like the wooden fence, only it wasn't but a piece of paper used as a disguise; before he used his eagle vision that their auras were completely grey, meaning their innoents. They both looked to see three young academy students topple onto the ground in front of Naruto who was slightly embarrassed that he overreacted.

_'I thought they would be a little more...threatening.'_

"Nii-san..." He looked to his side and saw Satsuki standing with him, looking at the three kids. "Who are these kids?"

"I don't know...I just saw them trying to hide and thought they were up to something. Seeing them like this, it looks like they aren't much of a threat at all." Satsuki giggled and patted what looked to be the leader on the head, making him look up at them and cringe.

"Hey lady, hands off! I'm not a dog okay!" She recoiled as the scarfed youngster stood up and took in her and Naruto with an evaluating eye.

His two friends crowded behind him, a bit afraid of Naruto's presence. Satsuki noticed that even the leader seemed to be a bit afraid as he shook once in a while, making her giggle to herself.

"You!" The boy pointed at Naruto who only looked on in slight annoyance. "Teach me how to be like you! I saw you jumping on the roofs with this girl, show me how!"

Naruto and Satsuki looked at one another and sweat dropped, this kid couldn't be serious.

"What?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

The little boy growled and jabbed a thumb into his chest, puffing it out in pride.

"I am the grandson of the Third Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi! I'm gonna be the greatest ninja one day, and I need to have all the best skills. It looked really cool what you guys were doing, so I want you to show me!" Konoha declared.

Naruto sighed and Satsuki didn't know what to think. Sure he had a great ambition but he was still just an academy student, he was in no shape to learn Naruto's free run; even Satsuki still hadn't learned everything. Besides Sakura was a best of all, as a Rank-2 Assassin.

"No." The blonde said flatly and turned in the other direction, silently ushering Satsuki to follow.

The girl looked at the shocked children and then back at Naruto before running to catch up with him. His stance seemed to show he was annoyed as he took heavy steps instead of his usual light and fluid motions.

"Nii-san, I think you were a little harsh on him. He was just admiring your skill..." Naruto looked at her and saw that she was trying to guilt trip him into apologizing. "Sorry Satsuki, I guess just something about the way he said it aggravated me."

Satsuki sighed and said. "He's just a kid Naruto, being the grandson of the Hokage means he is probably spoiled. He just doesn't know any better." She didn't want Naruto to get so worked up over one little boy as she tried to calm him.

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"Charge!" Naruto turned around and was tackled by Konohamaru.

Satsuki was joined by Konohamaru's two friends as they watched the comical display of Naruto attempting to throw Konohamaru off of him while the boy hung onto the robes for dear life. Finally, with enough strength he was able to pry the boy off of him and sent him flying back a few feet. Konohamaru tumbled and quickly got back to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Just what I would expect from my new rival, being able to repel my attack. Now teach me how!" Naruto sighed and just kept walking.

"I said no, even if I wanted to teach you, you are too young. Finish your academy training, then maybe I'll consider it." This seemed like a victory for Konohamaru as he jumped for joy and rejoined his comrades while Satsuki walked over to him.

Even though he still didn't say yes to the boy, he was nice about it. Naruto blushed as Sakura just gave him an approving smile, embarrassed that he fell into her trap.

"That was nice of you, Niisan." She prodded with his nickname.

"It was...nothing." Naruto replied with mature. "After all, thank Ezio or Altair for tips of how treated kids wisely."

They proceeded on and were on their way down the street when they heard Konohamaru yell out.

"Let me go, you big bully!" Naruto and Sakura turned around and doubled back to where they last saw the kids, wondering what was going on.

They turned a corner and saw what was the problem, Konohamaru was being held up by his shirt by some guy dressed in black. His two friends cowered at a distance, asking the older boy to let him go. Naruto's eyes went straight to their headband and saw they were Suna ninja, odd that they would be here.

_'Perhaps it has something to do with the Chunin Exams father spoke of, I guess its time for them to begin.'_

"Put me down!"

"Make me, ya runt! This is what you get for running into me..." Kankuro held him up higher and smirked in satisfaction as the boy grunted in pain.

His female partner just sighed and crossed her arms, annoyed by her brother's immaturity. Messing with a Leaf kid was the last thing they needed to do upon arriving in Konoha.

"Kankuro, you're gonna regret this...let's go." He spared a glance in her direction before answering with a certain amount of haughtiness.

"Maybe Temari, but I can't just let him get away with running into me."

Naruto had heard enough and motioned to Satsuki, he was going to move. She nodded and prepared herself, grabbing a kunai from her thigh pouch.

With a flash step, Naruto was behind Kankuro and twisted his free arm behind his back. This made the Suna-nin cry out in pain and drop Konohamaru who was quickly picked up by Satsuki and returned to his friends.

"Stay here!" She shouted and returned to where Naruto had slammed Kankuro against the fence.

Temari had no idea who was attacking her brother but she could tell he wasn't a push over. She went to grab her fan but stopped midway when a kunai was at her throat. Tilting her head, she saw a hooded Satsuki glaring at her from behind, tightening her grip on the kunai.

"Do not interfere." The blonde started to weigh her options as Kankuro cried out in pain as Naruto almost popped his arm out of its socket.

"I suggest you learn some respect when you enter someone else's village. Understand?"

Kankuro growled in anger despite his predicament and tried to look Naruto in the eye.

"I'm gonna make you regret that...Karasu! (Crow)"

Naruto's eyes caught the chakra strings headed to the pack the boy had on and realized he was a puppet user, common of Suna.

Naruto kept on hand on the boy's arm while the other whipped out his hidden blade and held it close to Kankuro's neck. The puppet emerged from its wrappings and opened its mouth wide, showing a cannon aimed at Naruto's head. The Suna-nin smirked until he looked down and saw another Naruto, crouching at his feet with his hidden blade ready to strike his stomach, a lethal spot.

"Choose your next action wisely, Suna-nin." The blonde whispered in a lightly veiled threat, making Kankuro begin to sweat.

Temari's eyes widened at the speed at which the boy created the clone, it didn't even appear as if he made any hand signs. Her brother was in trouble, but the other Leaf ninja wouldn't let her get involved. She would have to do something drastic to help Kankuro.

"Damn...it!" Kankuro felt Naruto put more pressure on his arm and was about to say he surrendered when a very soft, very _'chilling'_ voice called to him.

"Kankuro..I _'knew'_ I would find you causing trouble." A voice came from the tree, Naruto had been observing, freezing the painted-face man on his track.

Naruto and the rest looked up at the tree together to see a young boy with red hair and darkly outlined eyes looking down at them with hidden contempt, standing upside down the tree branch.

"G-Gaara...I-" Kankuro stuttered when he saw a shorter red haired boy with panda eyes stared sternly at him. The girl scowled and he shut up instantly.

"Silence...or I'll _'kill' _you." Gaara cut him with a cold tone and dark look. "You are a disgrace to our village, remember why we came to Konoha in the first place?"

Kankuro's eyes lit up in fear and he couldn't manage a response. That look peered through Kankurou's soul. The Suna puppet user nodded weakly.

Naruto let go of Kankuro and backed off toward the kids who were still there, watching the battle unfold. Satsuki quickly rejoined him and watched as Gaara turned his eyes toward them, sending a chill down their spines. As Naruto slowly grab one of his flintlocks, to attempt to counter.

Gaara's eyes locked with Naruto's.

As Naruto thought._ 'He has this presence about him, something dark.' _Naruto thought with his eyes focus on Gaara. _'Probably Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki's _Jinchuuriki_.'_

_'He was able to disarm Kankuro so easily, almost to the point of begging for mercy. This one is strong.'_

Naruto watched as he disappeared in a few tendrils of sand, reappearing in front of the other two Suna ninjas as the sand reached ground. He observed that the sand emanated from his gourd at very high speeds and realized he had the power to manipulate it. Then Gaara took his glance at Naruto.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked the Assassin Mentor. He dismissed others as his eyes focused on the blonde boy. Until with the blond's assassin stand down.

"Naruto Altair Cormac...the Dark Templar." Naruto introduced, with made Temari flinch about she heard that name.

_'I heard that name before...but where?'_ Temari wondered within her mind for remember about Naruto's name.

Naruto thought._ 'That gourd must be full of sand...and I have to wonder if he could use it for offense and/or defense as well?'_

"Care to tell who you three are?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara replied."And those two that causing trouble is...

"Sabaku no Temari." The blonde girl stated.

"Sabaku no Kankuro." The boy in the body suit replied.

"Excuse us for causing trouble." Gaara apologized.

"Its no big deal, lad." Naruto replied with mature, before he asked. "As the matter the fact, you three were attempt to chunin exams, right?"

"Yes, we here for the exams." Gaara replied

"I would suggested to let us check your IDs and reported this incident to the Hokage." A feminine tone, that made Temari and Kankura quickly turn and Gaara turn his head behind on his shoulders to see someone called them is Sakura along with two people wearing similar assassin outfits; turns out, it was Miya and Kasasuba.

_'When did they appeared without notice?'_ Temari and Kankuro thought with disbelief.

With Miya; she is now wearing Japanese-style Assassin's outfit with a hood lower; she is wearing white shogun/samurai with purple linings. Also two pair of samurai shoulders (with kunai holder on the left; carries 4 kunais) and legs and shin guards plating armors. Around her waist was a red sash with a symbol of the Assasin on the center, also with a black Shirasaya katana on her right waist.** (AN: You may search Assassin's Creed: Japan. Since I mange to describe the outfit. Its completely pretty hard to describe. I found a website called: ******behancedotnet**/gallery/22950371/Assassins-Creed-Japan)**

Then, Miya had pair of samurai bracers with fingerless gloves then with a hidden blades in each of them; on her left wrist was a phantom Blade. Now she has a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Lastly she had leather strapped bag with multiple pouches carries shurkens and bombs. Also a Hip pouch as well.

With Karasuba; she is wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt with tight biker shorts and stockings, she was wearing a gray assassin trench coat. With a smiled with her eyes closed. Now on she was holding a nodachi; a two-handed long sword over her shoulders; the handle is red and black cloth. **(AN: That is the Nodachi version of the AC: Rogue, Katana.)**

Also, he had a black fingerless gloves and hidden blade bracers; then on her left wrist was a phantom blade. Also she had pouches on her belt. With Miya had narrowed her eyes at the two suna-nns, while Karasuba remain still.

"This is the upcoming chunin exams, so you are all guest in this village." Miya spoke in politely. "If you causing commotion. And also harming Sandaime-dono's grandson will cause for treason, if you want a war breaks out between the Konoha and Suna will you~." That made Kankuro nervous, with Gaara and Temari glared at him for causing trouble.

"We're sorry about that." Temari apologized before looked at the three girls, then looked at Naruto and Satsuki. "We won't do that again."

"It better be." Karasuba stated while smiling, as with a sound of a click, seeing that she will prepared to drawn her sword with a sadistic tone. "I will enjoy to slice his _'sun' _that wont shine." That made Kankuro pale if he will cut his grand-kids.

"I understand." Gaara replied, as he took out the ID to Naruto. "Here."

As the ID vanished in Gaara's hand that made his eyes widen in shocked along with his siblings. Until seeing Miya appeared besides Naruto, before the blond assassin taking the ID.

_'What speed.'_ The Suna-siblings thought the same thing thought their minds.

With Naruto looked at Gaara's ID, while Miya and Karasuba were in flanking positions. Now with the girls glanced at Naruto with a O.K., with the blond assassin create a kage bunshin, and flash stepped to the Hokage.

"Thank you for understanding." Naruto said, as he toss back to the Suna-genin's ID, before the red-head suna-nin catching it.

"Enjoy your time in Konoha, try stay out of trouble an good luck to yourselves as well." Naruto informed, earning a nod from Gaara.

Gaara turned to Temari and Kankuro who instinctively flinched. The red head shrugged and said.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to mess around." They hastily nodded and began to follow him as he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Of course, Gaara." Temari respond.

"We know, Gaara." Kankurou as well.

Sakura watched as they walked off, with Satsuki having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then Karasubi felt a blood-lust all over of him.

_'Even his own team-mates were afraid of him...it better had their reason?'_

"Naruto-kun, why are there Suna-nin here?"

He woke up from his stupor and looked at Sakura who once again had her hood off, looking at him with worry.

"It must be the Chunin Exams, ninja from other villages are coming to get tested. We can expect more to arrive in the next few days I guess." She nodded, having heard a few things about it from idle conversations she picked up.

_'Apparently its a series of tests designed to see if we are ready to become Chunin, mid-level ninja. I wonder if Kakashi-sensei will tell us about it soon?'_ Satsuki thought.

"Come on Sakura, you wanted lunch?" Naruto indicated she follow and soon they were walking together back into town.

Konohamaru and the gang were still a bit shaken up by the encounter and followed Naruto. Noticing their presence, he turned and looked at them.

"Hey boss, mind if we tag along? Those ninja really scared Moegi and Udon here-" He stopped when Moegi the girl bonked him on the head. With Miya giggled about how the poor young Sarutobi was scared, with Karasuba shook her head admitted.

"Don't lie Konohamaru, you were scared too!" Moegi and Udon exclaimed.

He rubbed his head and Naruto looked at Sakura with Satsuki, Miya and Karasuba.

Even though Sakura wanted to be alone with him, her caring nature got the better of her. She gave him a smile and slight nod in approval. Naruto sighed and looked at the three before indicating they follow.

"Alright, come on then." Konohamaru and the rest cheered and followed Sakura and Naruto on what was supposed to be their first date.

Instead, it became a little party with their new friends. What none of them realized however was that there were three ninja on a branch above them.

**==At the Distance==**

In a tree overlooking the scene where Suna met Konoha, three figures stood. Their headbands indicated they were from Otogakure, a relatively new village made in the Land of Rice Paddies. The three genin that were entering the Chunin Exam coming up had watched the events unfold and had to say they were impressed by both sides.

"That one in the black and red outfit, he was strong." The girl named Kin comment.

Dosu, the bandaged one, grunted in acknowledgment. Although to him, it was somewhat of an understatement.

"We will have to watch out for that one, I think he is on the same team as our target right? God I can't wait to fight him..." Zaku, the most anxious one of their group, said in barely reserved glee.

"Calm down you two, you know our mission. Kill the target, the other ones will only be obstacles in our way." Kin and Zaku nodded, although they didn't like the fact Dosu considered himself a leader so readily.

"We can't fail...for Orochimaru-sama."

Unknown to the Konoha shinobi and the Oto shinobi was that on another branch was the three Iwa shinobi standing

"So, Kurotsuchi-san, what do you think?" The blond one said.

"Those three tree-huggers aren't your everyday genin and neither is the spooky brat from the desert! I mean...who are those two bitches!?" Kurotsuchi said as she looked down on Naruto. _'Naruto Altair Cormca, strange name huh? He looked like the blond Hokage, he'll be a worthy opponent for me to test my skills on!'_

**==Earlier - Before Naruto had send his Kage Bunshin==**

With Naruto-clone explained to Minato about three Suna-nins appeared to be Rasa's children, the Yondaime Kazakage. With the blond Hokage nod for understand, then until the clone was about 'leave', until Minato called.

"Oh! Naruto could you please can I talk to you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but would listen to the Hokage's request. With the blond assassin asked. "What is you wish to speak to me about Hokage-sama? I have already given my account for what happened on the mission. Is this perhaps an unrelated matter?"

Minato sighed. He really wished that Naruto would go back to calling him_ 'tou-san'_ or at least acknowledging that they were still family. He looked up at his son and quickly analyzed the blond's appearance once again with a whisker marks on his cheeks; even a scar on his right eye, he just couldn't get used to it.

_'Naruto doesn't even look like my son anymore. He refuses to called me 'tou-san', he still had that scar over five years ago and hasn't changed it back yet. I miss seeing him. And that scar on his eye! Kushina and I would never approve of those! I mean look at him!...I just want my son back...I just...want to go back to being family again.'_

"Naruto...uh...I had something informed by the council about that ship had arsenals on your possession." Minato question. "And tell me where is the ship? The council from yesterday had summoned about they're curious about your ship. Except Kizashi knew about you."

This question surprised Naruto. Not because he was surprised. He was surprised because he could have asked this months ago. Naruto knew that this wasn't all Minato wanted to talk about.

"My ship is on the secret location, that only 'I' know where it is. With 6 of my recruits includes Satsuki." Naruto stated, that shocks Minato about Satsuki was recruited.

Naruto sighed, _'It wasn't going to be much of a secret for long anyways. I actually planned to keep my order along with most of my power during the chunin exams. I'm pretty sure that Hatake would enlist us in the upcoming one with how much we've improved. What I want to keep a secret for now is my logic abilities and my summoning contract.'_

"Then when you recruited Satsuki in your organization?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Satsuki did made her choice to joined my Order." Naruto explained. "Is the matter the fact, that you attempt to find out by sending your ANBU to spied on our capabilities...so you better keep your shinobi forces, if any of my apprentice will cripple them." That flinches Minato about if Naruto's students will do to their promise shinobis. With he hesitate with a nod.

"I'm wasting time, I already have plans...Perhaps another time." Naruto grew tired of all this commotion. Honestly, he just wanted to finally go back home and spend some time with Sakura. He had really missed her.

"If that will be all Hokage-sama then I'll take my leave." Naruto stated bluntly as he started toward the door.

Minato looked to see Naruto walking away from him. "Wait Naruto!...Please come back home...we all miss you. You don't need to keep avoiding us. You don't have to keep staying with your friends at the Uchiha compound...If you come back we can train you too...I'll even teach you my personal jutsus...Just please come back!"

Naruto paused walking for a moment about Minato's obvious begging, but still hopeful thinking that he was considering it. However they couldn't be further from the truth.

_'Do these people really think that we'll all be one big happy family with a few words? I only have one family and one home. I thought I made that clear years ago...They're like that insect Gato, they just don't give up.'_

Naruto looked back over his left shoulder. "I am going home...I'm going home to my real family...my only family. A place that I can truly call my home, not that empty estate you're referring to."

"Wait, Naruto! Pleas-" Minato was about to called...but it was too late.

*POOF*

This seems to catch his off guard and shocked when he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It was a Kage Bunshin..." Minato stated.

**==Present - Ninja Assembly==**

Inside the Hokage's briefing room, there was a special meeting being held where all ninja Chunin and above were to be. For the most part it was the examiners and Jounin instructors that needed to be there, but many other ninja wanted to hear the biggest announcement; whether the year's latest genin class would participate.

Iruka Umino, a teacher of the latest class had come along as well with similar intentions. He wanted to make sure his students had progressed well and were in good hands. It was almost assured the Jounin would wait until the next exam in six months for their genin to begin, so he had little to worry about. After Naruto save him from Mizuki for being a traitor to stealing the Forbidden Scroll.

Minato looked around the different jonin in front of him with the Former Sandaime Hokage as a advisor and called out to four specific jonin and even his wife Kushina.

In the front stood the three Jounin instructors of the latest batch; Minato's student Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. They waited somewhat patiently for the meeting to get underway as the Hokage waited for everyone to arrive and quiet down before beginning.

"Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and my student Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, I ask you: who of your individual teams do you recommend for the chunin exams?"

Before the four could answer, Iruka interrupted and said. "Hokage-sama, if I may, I personally know the members of teams seven, eight and ten. I was their trainer in the academy and well-versed in their skills and abilities. I can say with confidence that they are nowhere near ready for the exams. They need more time to train before getting recommended."

Minato looked at him and said. "Duly noted." He then turned to the jonin and asked, "Well, how do you respond?"

Stepping forward, Kushina announced. "I, Kushina Namikaze, and my co-sensei Kakashi Hatake, two jonin-senseis of Team Seven, recommend my daughter Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto..." She will not hesitate to called her son's full surname, with Kakashi seeing it then he stepped in to finished her sentense.

Kakashi finished. "Naruto Altair Cormac for the chunin exams."

Iruka gasped in response. With the other jounins muttered each other about the "Dark Templar" and the "Phantom Wolf", with the former instructor of the rookies knew his student was listed in the Bingo Book, that only other hand when Minato and Kushina silent about their former son had became famous.

Kurenai stepped forward next and said, "I, Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of Team Eight, recommend Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame for the chunin exams."

"What!?" Iruka shouted in protest.

Next was Gai who said, "I, Maito Gai, jonin sensei of Team Nine, recommend Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higurashi for the chunin exams."

Iruka remained silent as he awaited Asuma's verdict.

His answer was given when Asuma stepped forward and said, "I, Asuma Sarutobi, jonin sensei of Team Ten, recommend Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi for the chunin exams."

That time Iruka stood up in anger and said, "That's it! How can you recommend them?! They've barely been active for a year, not even that long! Some of them were moderately skilled during the academy but none of them could've possibly become chunin material by now!"

Hiruzen looked at Iruka in disappointment while the senseis looked at him in annoyance.

It was Kakashi, to the surprise of all, that stepped forward and said, in a rough tone rather than his usual laid-back manner, "Listen Iruka. You may have been their _'teacher'_ during the academy days but now, you are not. You have no involvement and no say in their training. You don't even know what has occurred in their training over the past several months. So you have no right to hold them back from something we deem they are worth."

Kurenai frowned and said, "Okay Kakashi, that's enough."

Hiruzen put up his hand and Kakashi said. "Not yet Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this." He then turned back to Iruka and said. "Tell me, do you know how skilled Naruto, Sasuke or any of your former students have become?"

"Well, not specifically." Iruka stumbled.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and said, "Exactly. I can tell you with certainty that all four of my own students have developed by leaps and bounds from their academy days. And I'm sure the others will say much the same."

To add to his point the other two nodded in agreement and Kakashi said, "See? Now, if you wish to find this out for yourself and you still believe their developments to be not much greater than their days in the academy, _'then'_ you can criticize the capabilities of myself and the other jonin. But until then, I suggest you not underestimate us, and more importantly, them."

Iruka frowned in defeat as Kakashi's words rang loud and clear in his mind.

Minato and Hiruzen sighed as the tension in the room seemed to finally start to subside.

Until someone's voice that came in the hall. "You sure about that, lad." Which made the Jounin tense for someone came in. "Surely, hen my lad was a hunter, so you can't hide from him."

As Minato stood and yelled in demanded. "How's there!?"

"As you wish." When someone emerged from the crowd of jounins that made them jump away from a bit on a stance, seeing someone appeared out nowhere; which made Minato had recognized that familiar black and red uniform like Naruto.

"That uniform...who are you?!" Minato demanded, getting a smirk from the man.

"Can't say...since lad made his own 'luck' like I was." He said that he sounded like American.

"Who?"

"And the maintain...don't underestimate with my lad." With the man finished his speech and burst of smoke. As Minato slam his fist in the table hat irritates about the man mocked him for what he meant. As the smoke clears, with a piece of paper that from the smoke, as Kakashi catch it, then look at it, which made the copy cat confused.

"What it means, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"It say: "the air is still and I am a hunter."" Kakashi informed. "And also there's a black cross."

"A Black Cross!" Minato exclaimed, as Kakashi gave it to him, then which made his eyes widen he had recognized the same symbol. "What is it mean?"

**==At Training Grounds 7 - Next Morning==**

Team 7 was scattered around their meeting bridge awaiting their sensei who had been broken his own record for being late. With Sakura resting on Naruto's shoulder on the tree, while he adjusted his hidden blades, with Satsuki ith her Assassin Attire (or Shao Jun's Outfit) practicing with her kenjutsu with her chokuto, in front or reverse grip.

It was peaceful for taking D-ranks, while the rest did their errands like babysitting; when Naruto was a good father material, since thanks to Ezio and Altair? They're father once, and also Edward as well, its when his children; Jennifer and Haythem. Its when his children were Templars. They never followed their father's footsteps.

But lastly...is Naruko...? She got recovered from her depression. She was left alone, ever since everyone in Konoha had admired her brother several weeks, the villagers loved the song he had sang to them with his clones. Many villagers got the blond assassin now, and even making food for everyone, and even he feed the poor and the orphanage.

Naruko followed him when he make delicious food for the kids, the orphans loves Naruto as a big brother, the matron and the caretakers were grateful for the young man.

With Naruko sighed sadden about how things worst, as she looked back over his left shoulder...which made her confused with several blinks on her eyes of what she had seeing...

When she looked at him with Sakura...he was playing with his 'PSP' (Playstation Portable)...when did he got himself a PSP? And where did he get that from?

With Naruto felt someone was staring, then looked at her with his eyes at her, which he followed her gaze at the PSP he's holding, then he continue to play and said.

"Don't ask, Naruko." He told her before her could. With the red-haired nodded her head dumbly.

"Man, I wish I want one of those." Satsuki comment with a sighed, seeing Naruto's 'PSP'.

"Satsuki." Naruto called, getting attention to seeing Naruto took out another one from nowhere.

Satsuki smile brightly, as she take it, then sit next to him with Naruto as a guide of how to use it and play it.

When a couple of minutes later, then they heard a poof of smoke. Getting attention to see Kakashi appeared, minus Kushina, she still in the house...alone...

"Morning, guys!" Kakashi greeted with a wave and sees no one acknowledge him. Naruto and Sakura are deep in thought and Satsuki was enjoying playing with her PSP. Which made the Copy-cat for what she got that strange device.

"Don't ask." Naruto and Satsuki (while playing) unison. As Kakashi locked eyes with Satsuki's new outfit and whistled in approval. _'It would seems she have been training with Naruto and Sakura. It would be worst if Mikuto-senpai learns her daughter is now an assassin.'_

Kakashi cleared his throat and announced. "Today, I made an announcement." Getting attention from the Assassins.

"What is it, Kakashi-nii?" Naruko asked.

"This is sudden but this may surprise you. I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection exams. Here are you applications." Kakashi announced.

"Really!?" Naruko sound excited for her next step for being the first female hokage.

"That's right, but the best is to have to fill out applications." He handed each of them a form. "Though this is just a nomination. Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign these papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm three days later. That is all." He proofed away again.

**==Later==**

It was only a week till the exams begins and Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura were finishing off their training for said exams with a sparring match against Zabuza. Minus Naruko that she was training with her parents until the exams coming up. With Haku will teach Naruto to expended hyoton capabilities, since those two were only users.

"**Katon: Housenka no jutsu.** (Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" Satsuki called out the name of her new jutsu a fired several fire balls at the jonin, but Zabuza easily dodged them before weaving several hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu.** (Water Dragon Bullet)" He called out and a water dragon came out of the nearby river.

"**Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu.** (Divine Wind)" Naruto called out and a powerful wind hit the water dragon, cancelling Zabuza's jutsu and Naruto quickly followed up with another jutsu.

"**Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu.** (Rock Gun)" Sakura called, she was able to learned the Iwagakure's secret doton jutsu, as she spat a small chunk of rock then it expand into huge boulder.

"**Hyoton: Sensatsu Suisho** (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)." The blond called out and the water from the water dragon suddenly went up into the air and formed several needles of ice.

The needles flew at Zabuza, but the demon of the mist blocked them with his sword, however he was too preoccupied with Naruto to notice Sakura throwing two senbon at his neck and he collapsed down. Good thing she had a good aim or he'd been dead right now.

"Heh, alright, we were able to beat Zabuza-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but there might still be teams entering the exams that are more challenging than him." Sasuke said.

"Then why would they still be genin?" Sakura asked.

**==Training field 10==**

Just like team 7 had been training for the exams, team 10 had also been training. Right now however, Shikamaru was sitting in his usual thinking pose, trying to come up with a strategy, Choji was eating his favorite chips and Ino was getting in some shuriken training, by trying to hit the center of a target, but she never managed to hit the exact center, though she was pretty close.

"Finally, I did it." Ino said when she finally hit the center of the target.

"So, *munch* you think *munch* there'll be *munch* many strong opponents *munch* at the exams *munch*, Shikamaru?" Choji asked his best friend while eating.

"I don't know, but either way, it won't be easy!" Shikamaru said.

**==Training field 8==**

In training field 8 were team 8 – consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata – preparing for the exams as well.

"Alright Akamaru, we're gonna rule at those exams!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You shouldn't get too overconfident. Why, because overconfidence leads to foolish actions and we could get defeated by an opposing team!" Shino said.

"Hey, who asked you, huh?" Kiba yelled.

While the two boys of the team were talking, Hinata was continuously hitting a pole with palm strikes, sending out small waves of chakra with each strike.

**==Training field 2==**

In training field 2 were there several dummies that were hanging from the trees and they had several kunai and shuriken sticking into them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, did you hear? We're gonna have Rookies at the Exams. The chunin exam's coming up… word is they'll be letting members of the rookie class compete for the first time in five years!" A boy with a bowl cut, green spandex suit and a Konoha Hitai-ate around his waist said.

"No way! It probably has something to do with the rivalry among the jonin." A girl with her hair in twin buns and was playing with a kunai said.

"I doubt that. They say three of them are in the team trained by Kakashi and Kushina-sama." The boy said.

"The Kakashi? That's interesting…since one of them is my friend will be on this exam." A boy with long hair and white eyes who was sitting under one of the dummies said.

"Same here, can't believe Naruto will be on this exam...Well, either way…" The girl started as she threw the kunai and hit the dead center of a target on the dummy that the boy with white eyes was sitting under.

"It all has a very sad sound to it." The boy with the white eyes finished for his female teammate. This was last year's rookie team 3 consisting of Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto was munching bread as he walked leisurely, when he turned to see a suspicious looking _'rock'_. He didn't need to think to know that the so-called rock was faked. There was no square rock unless it was crafted by someone, and no rock was able to walk. In addition, it wasn't even made from a real rock either.

He sighed, knowing who it was, or who they were to be exact. Eating the last piece of bread, he put his hood and vanished, and left a shadow clone in his place. The clone continued to walk, followed by the fake rock. The real Naruto landed behind the _'rock'_ and pulled out the disguise.

He almost laughed when the three children under the rock disguise didn't realize that as they continued to follow his clone. Only after the blond intentionally coughed to catch their attention and a windy breeze blew their hairs, they turned to see the rock costume on the hand of the very one they were currently stalking. Their eyes bugged out, frantically searching for their disguise and looked embarrassed at being caught. They turned back to see another Naruto. Confused, they glanced back and forth between them. The clone went out with a poof.

"Hahaha, hi Boss, how are you doing!" Konohamaru scratched his head nervously, knowing they were caught.

"Uh-huh. And?" Naruto watched amused, seeing the children's lame attempt to divert his attention.

"Uh… nothing! Gotta go! Bye!"

The three children turned and ran, only to bump into someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's the big deal? Watch out where you're go…ing." The grandson of the Third Hokage took steps back when he noticed the Hidden Stone Village forehead protector placed on the masked ninja's forehead. Before he could scream, the man took the children and threatened them with kunai. The kids looked horrified.

"How easy it is to slip into this village unnoticed. Boy, I want you to give message to your Hokage that I hold his grandson a hostage."

The blonde Genin blinked. He already knew someone was following him and that someone was Iruka, judging by his chakra signature and aura with his eagle vision. He just wondered why he pulled out a stunt like that.

He didn't know why Iruka disguised himself as a Stone-nin. There was no way he was a spy. He didn't have a guts. He was also acting horribly. If he really wanted a hostage, he should've waited until Naruto was gone, not announcing his presence to him. He should have gone outside the Leaf before sending a note to Hokage himself.

_'Hmm...according to nii-san's tousan...yup...seems he'll test me for sure.'_ Naruto thought. As he take a deep breath and closed his eyes and exhale, with he open his eyes then activate his Eagle Vision, now he can see Iruka's aura orange. As with a blink with a mark on top of his head.

"Marked..." Naruto muttered, as he shunpo'd to 'save' Konohamaru. Before the 'Iwa-nin' kidnapped him by use to smoke bombs to excape, but good thing Naruto had mark him.

**==Meanwhile==**

The Iwa-nin cackled before turning around to see Naruto behind him. His eyes widened and he said. "What the?! So fast!"

Naruto narrow his eyes at him, instantly catching the foreign shinobi and slamming a foot into his chin, the ninja disappearing in a burst of smoke. "Damn, shadow clone." Naruto snarled.

He sent a pulse of chakra out, finding Iwa-nin's location. Then looked to see he found the target. As a burst of wind then he transformed into a eagle and flies soars to the sky.

**==With the 'Iwa-nin'==**

He dropped down into a small clearing with a large tree in the center.

_'He's good, he's like a Hunter-nin.'_ 'Iwa-nin' thought.

Without notice, a spiritual eagle landed on the branch, as the wind engulfs it reveals to be Naruto that reverts back, crouch down against the tree with his eyes of the eagle aim at his pray, as took out a rope-dart, then cock his arm back, then toss it towards his target...

*Shinck*

"Ugh!"

With Naruto jumped down on the tree, that the Ame-nin lifts him with the blond assassin anchored himself, as he place the end of the rope dart, then a sound of smoke, then he looked up...

"Damn!" Naruto cursed, turns out, it was log; a substitution. As he stood and look around for his target. "You can't hide forever!" Then he left in the scene.

**==At the Rooftops==**

As kakashi had saved the Iwa-nin, until a poof of smoke reveal to be Iruka with his breath heavyly.

"Naruto such hit me very hard." Iruka comment. "He almost killed me back then...like a hunter." That only made Kakashi silent.

"Wait a minute." Kakashi had realized something, getting a Iruka looked at him and said repeated from the note he read. "The Air is still and I am the hunter...this is what the note says."

Iruka surprised. "You mean the man appeared in the Jounin hall?"

"That's right...the note was meant about Naruto...but why?"

"Remember what Hokage-sama said; "What is it mean?"" Getting a nod from Kakashi. "Then there is a connection between those two,"

"I not sure...its find out soon."

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura hummed as she took a shortcut through a forest to get to the shopping area of the village, with her arsenals on her possession; her hidden blades, a blowpipe and jian strapped on her back. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed an odd shift in wind currents, but disregarded it.

As Sakura stopped when she heard someone call out her name. She turned to her side to see her boyfriend, Naruto approaching her, curiously he was wearing his uniform and...a whisker marks on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, what're you doing here Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Just waiting for you."

Sakura replied in deadpan. "Seriously?" She quirked an eyebrow and asked. "I've got some things to do so why don't you just stop with the stupid genjutsu?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What're you talking about?" He walked forward with a smile and said. "All I want was-HURK!"

His words stopped swiftly as Sakura nailed the approaching blond with her boot, her boot that had metal plates on the shins, right in a sensitive spot.

Naruto backed away slowly, moaning in pain and asked, "Whyyyy~ Sakura?"

"Hmph, because, Naruto-kun had a scar on his right right, instead he didn't had his whisker marks on his cheeks." Sakura replied, as she groaned and said. "Look, just come out, I'm not playing your games anymore."

As the 'Naruto' in front of her shimmered and vanished the same Iwa-nin that attacked Naruto and Konohamaru Corp walked out from behind a tree and said, "My, my, perceptive…aren't we?"

Sakura just grumbled and said, "I'm not fond of your tricks." She got into a fighting stance and said, "Regardless of what you took a form on Naruto-kun, playing with a girl's heart is just plain wrong!"

The Iwa-nin sweat-dropped and said, "Ah…o-oh…I see."

Sakura clenched her rear leg and then shot off towards the Iwa-nin.

"W-what the h-!?" Whatever he was about to say was cut short as Sakura sucker punched him so hard he slammed into a tree and vanished in a burst of smoke.

She raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Kage bunshin?"

With a sighed annoyance from rosette assassin. "Iruka-sensei...you never knew about Naruto-kun is like his father. When he wore a scar."

**==With Satsuki==**

Satsuki walked away from Naruto towards the Forest of Death, since, thanks to Naruto and Anko, Satsuki now had a thorough understanding of it and where to train. With her chokutou strapped on back side. **(AN: Sorry mates, Anko wasn't pleasent? Its because she was busy for T&amp;I department, and spending time with her friends.)**

"Hey, Satsuki!" Someone called her, which made her turn attention to see Mutsu, wearing the robes of Adewale (In Freedom Cry), since its a sleeveless attire, with a leather bracers with a both hidden blades, the butcher's machete and Blowpipe on his backside. Also had a double flintlock holster like shay's on his right hip, carries Belgian engraved Pistols.

"Mutsu! What're you doing out here?" Satsuki exclaimed.

Mutsu smiled and said, "Oh, I just got some exercise while I heard the chunin exams. Besides, you could use some sparing partner?"

Satsuki turned several shades of red of how he was polited and said. "Y-yeah, I suppose it's alright."

As Mutsu walked beside her, asking, "Where're you off to?"

"Training ground forty-four, it seems to be the best place to use for training," Satsuki answered simply. "And also a perfect spot for hunting training."

"I see...but I could use some training in hunting." Mutsu stated, shrugged his shoulders.

Satsuki smiled. "That will be great."

As She and Mutsu continue heading straight to the training grounds 44.

Soon the Satsuki reached the unpopulated area around the higher-numbered training grounds.

As they neared a small clearing, Satsuki and Mutsu heard the sound of rushing wind and drawn their weapons. She and Mutsu jumped back as a barrage of kunai crashed into the ground in front of them.

Satsuki and Mutsu looked around, then up, to see the same ninja that had assaulted both Sakura and Naruto. With Mutsu snarled and asked, "Great, what the hell do you want?"

The Iwa-nin raised an eyebrow and asked. "Oh…spunky, aren't we? It's simple, I want to kill you both. With the Uchiha heiress has a big price on her head."

"Tch, go to hell." Satuki said as he pulled out a knife.

The Iwa-nin looked to the side to see Mutsu, who had prepare his Machete and a two throwing knives, and raised an eyebrow. He refocused on Satsuki and threw several more kunai and went through hand signs before shouting. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Satsuki smirked and threw his own set of kunai, all of which hit just right to deflect the majority of his opponent's kunai. Mutsu threw out his knife like a whip to deflect the rest.

The Iwa-nin snickered and said, "Not bad. But can you handle this?!" He jumped in the air and went through several more hand signs, shouting, "**Katon: Housenka no jutsu!** (Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" With he shots multiple fireballs bared down on the two, who managed to dodge them.

As the Iwa-nin charged with a chokuto, before Mutsu and Satsuki notice, with their glance each other, and reach to their waist.

"Too late!" She shouted as she took out several senbons that coated with paralyzing, facing the Iwa-nin, as she tossed it at the Iwa-nin, knocking him back and to the ground.

Mutsu pulled out his blade and jumped in the air, coming down atop the Iwa-nin and running the blade through his chest. The ninja disappeared in a burst of smoke almost immediately.

Satsuki and Metsu sighed. As they sheathed their weapons, as they looked each other, with a small laugh about how they treat one and another. With Mutsu spoke with he rubbin his chin with his finger. "So...uh...would you be interested in going out with me sometime?"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "Your treat?"

"You know it." Mutsu replied.

Satsuki smiled. "Name the date, Mutsu-kun."

Mutsu blushed and smiled in cheered. "Yes!"

**==Meanwhile - Evening==**

The ninja that escaped Naruto ran through the trees sweating, before coming to a hard stop. As he tested Naruko, so she beat him with kenjutsu and mass kage bunshin within her arsenal.

In front of him was Kakashi, who snapped his book shut and asked. "So, what do you think?"

The Iwa-nin sighed and was enveloped in a burst of smoke, revealing the ninja to actually be Iruka in disguise. He sighed heavily and said, "Well, you were right, Kakashi. Before I test Naruto that he almost kill me. They've improved, immensely. And except Naruto, he did able to track me with his sensory skills as a Hunter-nin."

"Hmm, give me your insights, just out of curiosity," Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded and said, "Well, to be plain, yours and Kushina-sama's team surprised me the most. And they're ready."

Kakashi sighed, and looked at Hokage's tower. _'Sensei...I know you want your son back to your family...*sighed* Naruto...are you planning to ruined sensei's reputation...or you want retribution?'_

With Kakashi took out his Icha Icha. Then he called Iruka. "You may go now, Iruka."

"Hai..." Iruka replied, as he disappeared via shunshin.

With that...tomorrow will be the first stage of Chunin exams starts...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**==Omake - Achmed and Walter appeared==**

"Silence...Or I'll _'kill'_ you."

"Hey! I like the you said that." A certain dead terrorist appeared in top of the fence that startles everyone.

Naruto blink in confuse. "Achmed, what are you doing here?"

"Silence!" Achmed exclaimed, then he pause. "I kill you!"

Naruto deadpanned and asked. "Seriously, just tell me what are you doing here?"

Achmed replied. "I was only just say HELLO~!"

The assassins, Konohamaru corp and Suna-nins (minus Gaara) were dumbfounded about the puppet of the dead terrorist's antics.

"What?"

"Is Walter around?"

"No, no! Not Walter!" Achmed yelled terrifying.

"Shut the hell up!" Walter appeared on the other side of then fence. "This is a god damn story, you twit!"

As he look at Naruto with a "don't care" look. "Forgive me about my bone-head acquaintance for appeared in this story."

"Don't worry, Walter. We're only just had those Suna-nins were having trouble, starting by this make-up boy over here." Naruto said pointed at Kankuro.

"IT'S A WAR PAINT!" Kankuro yelled with a anime-style 'angry' look.

Naruto and Walter ignored him. With the old grumpy puppet snort. "Whatever! Alright Achmed, get your ass and let's get the hell out of here!"

With that, both Achmed and Walter left the scene.

**(Omake Ended)**

* * *

-  
**Chapter 07 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/13/2015/5:21am - 7/15/2015/2:34pm

**Started on:** Saturday, July 11, 2015 at 10:50pm

**Well, that was chapter 7 of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. Hope you review this? I had finished this chapter faster about 3 days about July, 11-13. Hope you like this and better for the upcoming Chunin Exams. So, feel free to review this story and I will come up the next chapter to work on, so see ya!**


	8. Chunin Exams Starts

Chapter 08: Chunin Exams Starts

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Well, guys this is chapter 8 of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom, as you know its another finished story in two days (July 15-16). As for the fact, since if you PLEASE gave me some Ideas if I can revived a Ship were belongs to the Assassins like Experto Crede! Before I got my own ideas!?**

**So...the ships will be Assassin ships like Aquila and Naruto's Morrigan.**

**As for the ships will be on Naruto's fleet if either Schooner, or Brig, or Frigate, and/or Man-O-War. Now...here's a requirements:**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Brig or any class like Man-O'-War  
Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 4 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. I remove the Captain to owned, as I had decide to have 6 of Naruto's assassins will gave the ships that belongs to Edward's friends and/or Shay's Former and New Comrades. Or create one as well...but those ships will be fully-armored with the ship's halls.

**AN2: Then...there is some issues from the translates that based from One Piece like Buster Call (バスターコール ****or Basutā Kōru). After all, since I will had combine terms about translate with jutsu with japs, and names of the ships as well or depends. So I will create my own Buster Call for mass genocide to wipe a village with a full blast.**

**AN3: As for Naruto's retribution, guess its Naruto's decision to spared him. The Namikaze's fate will spared for sure...soon. Then with My stories reviews almost 80 when I updated 2 chapters, a week.**

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Today - The Day of Chunin Exams Starts==**

With Naruto, in his temporary home, at the Hotel Complex, since he will buy a cheep room for being assassin without any of Minato's ANBU tailed him, due of his assassin capabilities.

Now Naruto and he had flex his glove on his right hand, then sheathed his sword of Altair and the dagger on the right. Then fasten the air rifle on his back, then holstered his pistols, but lastly is tools and ammo. Now Naruto take a view himself in the mirror. Then supplies like storage scrolls.

"Its now...or never..." Naruto declared, as he prepared to leave, before payed the rent. And left for heading to the Academy.

**==Sakura's Home==**

Sakura had just finished putting on her Assassin (or Templar) uniform in preparation for the new day. It was time for them to begin with the Chunin exam at the academy, so Sakura had to prepare immediately. She already had all her ninja equipment on and with her uniform ready she was set to go.

As Sakura was well equip; her hidden blades on her under her forearms, her jian strapped on her backside along with the Injection Sniper Blowpipe, then Dual Flintlock Pistols (Dueling Pistols) on her holsters on both sides, then a pair of Tantos on her hip holsters on her waist besides the pistol holsters, lastly with darts, ammo, smoke bombs on the pouches and ninja equipments; Naruto had somehow create new versions of kunais and/or shurikens; a assassin symbol versions of kunai and shuriken (In AC: Japan) on her hip pouch.

She did manage take a glance at her right hand, on her palm, it reveal to be a black moon. She did manage to place a same thing as Naruto when he had the Yang-Power of the Six Path. But now Sakura had the Yin-Power.

A knock on her sliding glass door made her look outside to see Naruto waving at her.

"Sakura-chan, are you ready?"

"Yes Naruto! Give me a second." Sakura opened her door that revealed the rest of her house's upstairs.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I'm going out!"

Her parents called in return with mother first called respond. "Good luck sweetie!"

"Stay safe!" Her father called in.

Sakura ran back to the sliding door and opened it, stepping out onto her balcony. The two shared a quick embrace before Sakura spoke.

"Naruto, are we heading to the academy?" He shook his head and indicate she follow as he leaped from her balcony and began to free run off toward the market district.

"Yes, are you equipped!" He shouted back as she soon began to catch up.

People looked up from the streets and saw them swinging and jumping after one another. Some shook their heads in disbelief while others were wowed by their skill.

"Yes, I'm all equipped!"

Naruto laughed and shouted back. "Yeah! Let's get hell!"

"That's right, with 'everything is permitted.'" Sakura replied.

**==With Satsuki==**

Satsuki had the same thing as Sakura; Satsuki got her own flintlocks; a pair of Queen Anne's Pistols; with a golden butt and an unscrewable barrel on both sides of her hips along with her pouch. Then with a blowpipe as well. Now Satsuki is own full equipped. Lastly, her most trusted Rope-dart.

Now Satsuki is on the front door and prepared to leave after she left her room, and informed her family. As she called in the dining room. "Mina! I'm going now!"

"Just be sure to make the Uchiha Clan proud!" Her father, Fugaku called. Since his daughter had became an assassin unlike ANBU when Itachi had become when he was 13 or more.

"Good luck Satsuki!"

"I know, Nii-san!" Satsuki respond.

"Be careful, musume!" Her mother called, which made a small nod from Satsuki, then she turn and left. Then Satsuki opens the door and left then closed the door.

**==At Outside of the Uchiha Compound==**

As Satsuki to heading to the Academy, as she put her hood on, then prepared to free-run, until the door from her opens, and someone called. "Satsuki-chan!"

With Satsuki respond then turn her head over her left shoulder, seeing her mother Mikoto was a little upset. EWhen she take her path as an Assassin. When her skills was completely off the chart like Naruto and Sakura. Also...something she brought her own flinklocks when her father and Itachi was curious about of how those weapons were deadly. Also that made her Father, Fugaku nearly fainted at the thought of how powerful Naruto's Order could be.

**==Flashback Started - Weeks later after the Nami Mission==**

Satsuki were prepared to target practice with Queen Anne's Pistols? Those pistols were used to wielded by Aveline and Shay. Those pistols were quite balanced like the Spanish Flintlocks. She brought 50 lead balls if she will perfectly well, also had the training dummies to tried out, until her bother and father, along with her mother.

"Satsuki." Getting the raven kunoichi attention to seeing her parents and her other brother.

"Yes?" Satsuki asked. Until they notice the pistols on hand. With Fugaku asked.

"Young lady, what exactly are these, and what do they do?" He asked pointing at the pistols. With Itachi and Mikoto curious.

"They are called guns, and I will demonstrate their effectiveness on that dummy over there." Satsuki said, pulling his gun out and aiming at a dummy. He squeezed the trigger and with a loud "BANG" the gun fired a metal ball at the target. He then grabbed the dummy and explained the damage to her parents that it was Naruto gave them to her, who was thoroughly impressed. And Mikoto was shocked of how those weapons were deadly and powerful.

Satsuki smirked at his expression. Itachi had thank Naruto to gave her some new arsenals for her. What if the young prodigy will asked his brother to get him one.

"Naruto-kun made them for his...private collection." Satsuki said, getting a nod from Itachi and Mikoto. But only she spoke with concern.

"Satsuki-chan...is it dangerous for use those?"

"Don't worry, its only a single shot. Why? You want them to be confiscated?" Satsuki asked.

"I was just...when Naruto-kun is attempt to shot Kushina-chan for the mess we had made." Mikoto explained.

Satsuki frowned about her mother's statement. So it better when she made herself as an Assassin apprentice.

**==Flashback Ended==**

The Uchiha clan were admitted about Satuki's new arsenals? Since it was completely destructive, she manage to fires some rounds before they heard a explosion that came from the one of the Uchiha Training grounds. Any of her kin were curious about those weapons were belong to her...mentor as a gift.

Tuns out...few her cousins or friends wants to joined the Creed if Naruto is okay to recruit, but with she will be a Master Assassin like Naruto as a Mentor. So its Satsuki's choice for sure. So she asked her clan's forge to create a rope darts. With the Uchiha clan members were admitted about those rope-darts were useful, it was Naruto had possessed the first tool in the Ninja core to using it,

"Musume...just..."

"I know, kaa-san...I'll be careful." Satsuki replied, with that she left to meet up with her team.

**==At Naruko - In the Namikaze Compound==**

Naruko staring at her brother's room when it was completely barren, she and her mother had guessed that Naruto had moved out in the compound a while ago. She did made a mess after all...a mess for all those years when things everything now ordinary. Since with her mother will remain and will be heading to the exams as possible.

She was set and well-equipped, with her sword strapped on her backside. With her pouch on her hip.

With her father has left to heading to the office and prepared for anything in the Chunin Exams.

As Naruko went downstairs, and passed by the kitchen, seeing her mother was seating in the chair on the table, staring a empty chair was ones belongs to Naruto. Now its now for never for sure.

With a sighed from Naruko and said. "I'm going, kaa-san..."

Kushina with a small nod, then sighed again from the red-head and left. With the older-red remain in the room...

**==At the Academy Gates==**

Naruto and Sakura landed in front of the Academy gate. Upon seeing them land from the rooftops,, arrived at the academy to find people still filing in. Seeing Satsuki and Naruko standing off to the side, they walked toward them.

"Ready?" The blond mentor assassin asked.

Satsuki nodded, but Naruko looked indecisive before nodding. Since rumors about people die in these exams. So it better for an Assassin get prepared.

**==At the Academy Hall - Second Floor==**

The five Genin of team 7 walked through the corridors of the academy until they saw a door with a sign that said "301", with Naruto said they should follow along. Sakura stuck close to the blonde, then Naruko and Satsuki followed behind as many were staring at them, no doubt because of their odd look.

"_What are they supposed to be?_" One of the participants whispered with questioned. Depends they are from Ame, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and etc.

"_Are they really from Konoha?_"

"_What kind of outfit those guys wear? Even the red-hair girl that she didn't wear like them._"

Naruto ignored them and walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor where they had to cross until arriving at the third for the first exam. A gathering of ninja at some door made them stop to check out what was going on. Two rather well equipped ninja, and by the looks of their age also genin, were stopping anyone who tried to enter the door.

"What's goin' on here?" Naruko wondered as they approached.

Naruto checked the number and realized they placed a genjutsu over it, making it look as though they were on the third floor. He glanced at Sakura and noticed her eying the door number as well, silently glad she caught it. Even though they were guarding what was probably an empty room, most of the genin seemed to have fallen for it.

_'Might as well play along and see if I can get these guys to admit their mistake.'_

He heard the sound of one person being knocked down at the front of the group. The throng of people seemed to part, allowing him to see the person who had been hit. The boy was wearing a green jumpsuit that stood out almost as much as his copy's old orange jumpsuit. Orange leg warmers and the Leaf's headband were wrapped around his waist as a belt with a red cloth. He recognized the boy. Rock Lee aka Mini-Guy. Lee possessed very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He had shiny bowl-cut hairstyle like his sensei.

However they were not going inside. Blocking the doorway were two other genin.

On the right was a younger genin with long spiky black hair, a squinted eyes, and a reddened nose. He wore a simple black outfit with two differently colored scarves over his shoulders and two bladed weapons on his back as well as a Leaf headband and three white strips on his chin and either side of his jaw.

On the left was an equally aged genin with shoulder length, messy brown hair, dark colored irises, and who wore a lavender outfit with a turtle neck, black straps on his shoulders, dark blue sleeves and a part that extended up his neck to just barely covering his chin along with a bandana style Leaf headband.

_'*Sighed*Izumo, Kotstsu...you guys should had try something other then your younger selves.'_ Naruto thought with deadpanned, seeing the Eternal Gate Guards' henge was lame.

As he walked up, a boy in a green jumpsuit was punched away from the door. He landed in a heap and looked back up at the ninja as they snickered at his expense.

"_'You'_ want to become a Chunin? With that kind of power?" One said in a mocking tone.

"You don't have what it takes for this exam. Why don't you just go home where you belong." The other said in an equally haughty voice.

A girl was with the jumpsuit kid and stood up in defiance.

"Please let us through, we need to take the exam soon-" She too was punched and forced back, holding her face.

The crowd gasped as he hit the girl.

"That was harsh." One of the Konoha Genins stated.

"You think that's harsh, you have no idea what's waiting for you in these exams. People die doing this ya know?" When he said that, a few genin looked at one another in fear.

Naruto walked up and looked at either one of them, Sakura, Naruko and Satuki were behind him. As he dashed forward, then with crash against the wall, that made everyone gasped for someone of how fast is someone doesn't see him moved.

"I wouldn't do that to one of my friends, its rude to be wised to not harmed another." Naruto said coldly, with the the bandanna one struggle of how much strength Naruto is. The one with bandage was shocked seeing his comrade was pinned down. With Tenten had notice a streak of blond under Naruto's hood.

"Naruto!" TenTen said happily to see her friend again.

"Yo, TenTen, its been a while." Naruto greeted. "I take it you're taking Chunin Exams too?"

"Yup, It has been!" Tenten replied, as she stood and stated. "I haven't seen you since after the graduation."

"I was busy." Naruto replied shrugged, with the bandaged one was growl.

"You punk! I will show you when you mess around with us!" The bandaged one said, sending a kick at Naruto who responded by a another Naruto appeared that surprises the bandage one can create a quick kage bunshin sending a punch of his own.

_'This guy is too slow, I can beat him easy-'_ Naruto sensed an incoming presence as the green jumpsuit kid jumped between them and grabbed his kick and tried to grapple Naruto's wrist.

He was able to break his hold but was astounded at the kid's speed, he hadn't even seen him coming. Lee looked at Naruto and met his eyes, as he must have been surprised that the blonde could break his grapple. Sakura was surprised that he was able to match Naruto's speed but kept herself in control as Naruto wasn't in trouble. Even Naruko was shocked about someone can match her brother. Then Satsuki as well, if she need to increases speed as well.

_'That is some chakra he has in his arms, to hold back the kick.'_ Sakura thought.

_'He manage to match Nii-san's speed.'_ Naruko thought.

_'No way.' _Satsuki awed.

"Save it for the exams, you two." The kid said before releasing the guard's leg allowing the two to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Lee, what's the big idea? You were the one that said to hide our abilities, right?"

Naruto was surprised for another boy, his friend Neji, walk up and scold Lee with the girl.

"I know, but..." He didn't seem to have an answer but glanced toward Sakura, Naruko and Satsuki; Neji quickly turned his attention to Naruto with a smile. "Its been a while, Naruto. So who are you doing this days while you were assemble your Order."

Naruto shrugged. "Doing fine, I had manage to recruit 6, but I had Sakura and Satsuki joined the cause. And how's your father doing while we haven't spoken each other."

"I see, but tou-san is fine, there will be a good catch, it will provide a good challenge." Neji replied, as Naruko spoke.

"And can you tell me your teammate's names? I do know you when Hinata-chan told me about you, Neji." Neji looked back at Naruko and shrugged.

"I already know who you are Naruko Namikaze, the Hokage's daughter, but I'll indulge you regardless. As for my teammates, this is Tenten, and that's Rock Lee."

Tenten gave a little wave and Lee looked at their team and saw Naruto conversing with Sakura. He watched as she took off her hood and revealed her long and flowing pink hair, which made Lee instantly blush.

_'Beautiful!'_ The spandex awed seeing her beauty.

Sakura pout annoyance. "Mmm, another hot day, Naruto-kun. I'll have to keep my hood off for a while."

Naruto nodded agreed, with he did took off his hood as well and was about to say they should go when the jumpsuit kid appeared next to them.

Sakura looked and saw him staring at her, uncomfortably so. She grimaced as she didn't exactly find the notion of him looking at her so intently a good thing, nor did she find him attractive.

"You must be Sakura-san, right?" Lee asked. Which made Sakura looked confused.

"What?"

He took that as a yes and gave her a big grin and a thumbs up.

"My name is Rock Lee, please be my girlfriend. I will protect you until I die!"

Sakura sweat dropped and looked disturbed, but she knew how to answer. "No way."

Lee's disposition took a turn for the worse and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're weird."

"WHAT?" Lee began to bawl his eyes out as Sakura took Naruto's hand in hers.

"Besides, I'm taken." Sakura replied, with Naruto blushed as Sakura leaned against him, making everyone look.

"S-sakura-chan, everyone is watching."

She didn't seem to mind as she blushed and smiled.

Lee leaned up against the wall and had to take a moment to steady himself. _"'I'm...weird?'"_

"Come on Naruto-kun, Satsuki, Naruko, let's get going!" Sakura led Naruto along by arm while Satsuki and a sighed Naruko reluctantly followed.

Neji and Tenten quickly gathered up Lee and brought him along too while the other genin began to file out.

As the group left. The two guards watched as the teams left from a darkened room and smiled to themselves.

"So those are the genin that Kakashi and Gai are bragging about." Izumo asked.

"And Naruto as well, he looked pretty tough." Kotetsu replied. "Man, he should not overboard like that."

"I agreed, he shouldn't not so hard, it hurts like hell." Izumo comment. "This year's exam might be pretty interesting after all, at least for us." They snickered before dispersing their transformation jutsu, returning to their older selves.

It was time for the first exam to begin and for the genin to endure.

**==At the Hall - Academy==**

Tenten and Neji watched as the rookies left, both left thinking they had some potential to be trouble. Neji, always the prideful one, so he will be a good match against Naruto for the next stage. He and Naruto did a good spar when after he save his cousin when the fake Kumo-nin incident.

Tenten saw that smirk on Neji's face and sighed, realizing that once again he lost any thought of being challenged in skill.

_'I hope that Naruto makes it worthy to fight Neji, it will be entertaining to watch.'_

The genin around them soon began to follow in the direction of Team 7, indicating that the drama had passed. It was almost time for the first exam to start, and it would not do for them to be late. Neji began to walk along with Tenten as Lee continued to stare in the direction Sakura had left. They turned to face him when he did not tag along.

"Lee, let's go." Neji stated with some impatience.

"Yeah, we are going to be late if we don't go now!" Tenten urged.

Lee just sighed and shook his head.

"There is something I need to investigate, I will catch up with you soon." And without any explanation, the Taijutsu fighter left them alone.

Tenten began to fidget in nervousness, already they had lost a team-mate before the exam started. What if they disqualified them when Lee didn't show up on time? This was not good!

"Let's get going Tenten. No sense sitting here for him to return." Neji said. She turned to see Neji already walking away and she struggled to catch up.

"But Neji..." She argued. "If we just let him wander off, who knows what trouble he might get into! Especially with Naruto around..."

He just looked at her and shrugged. "Lee may not be the brightest, but he wouldn't do anything stupid to get himself disqualified. Besides, it would be a hassle to go track him down and bring him along. Just let him do what he needs to do."

Sighing in defeat, Tenten let it slide. She vowed to never forgive Lee if he didn't come back on time though, she could not afford to miss her first Chunin exam!

As Neji paused which made TenTen wondered. As he said. "It better Naruto is far faster then Gai-sensei and Lee."

"You mean..." TenTen was about say.

"Yes, but better stop Lee if Naruto will be used his Izuna." Neji informed, that made TenTen shocked about when the Hyuga told her about Naruto's taijutsu capabilities; his Eagle-style.

_'Lee, you better hurry up unless you wanna die!'_

Neji could feel the killer intent of his team-mate and just shook his head. Those two gave him more of a headache than their sensei could.

**==Ninja Academy, practice hall==**

As they headed down the practice hall, with Naruto had admitted it been years when he, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba and Akamaru were hanged out when they're hanged out together, while he brought Sakura with him, secretly.

"Hey you! In the uniform." All three kunoichis looked up at the balcony above to see Rock Lee staring down at them, specifically Naruto, with his eyes rolled at the balcony.

_'I swear of Kami this idiot had some nerves for sure, seems he hates anyone who are stronger then him.'_ Naruto sighed annoyance.

The one he meant to call out remained silent, waiting to see what he wanted.

Sakura just shook her head and hit her forehead in disbelief. _'What was this weirdo doing here?'_

_'He should not to be here!'_ Satsuki sighed.

"Hey!" Lee jumped off of the balcony and landed with grace on their level, standing up in a relaxed stance. "I'm talking to you!"

Naruto just locked eyes with him, returning his fiery gaze with a bored stare.

"What do you want?" He asked simply as if he was not interested with this ninja in the slightest.

Lee almost came unnerved with how little Naruto seemed to care but quickly recovered. He would just have to show him the error of his ways, counting him out so easily.

"I, Rock Lee, have come to challenge you. A fight, here and now." Lee declared.

Sakura looked at Lee in disbelief and back at Naruto, not knowing what would happen. It was obvious that Naruto didn't take him seriously, but even she had to admit there was something to Lee that made him stronger than an average genin. If anything, it was obvious his taijutsu was above average.

But Naruto didn't seem concerned in the slightest. And he said. "Are you a fool? This is the Chunin Exam, not some backyard brawl. I have no time to deal with you in an unofficial match at a time like this."

Lee grimaced but did not seem to let up as he entered a taijutsu stance.

"Our speed is unmatched by any other genin here, so you should be able to figure out this battle will not be long either way. Besides, its not a fight to the death, just a test of strength. Also..." Lee took his eyes away from Naruto to look at Sakura who, until that point been trying to hide beneath her hood.

"Oh Sakura, your beauty is too much for words." The girl seemed to shrink at his attempt to woo her.

"When you denied me the first time, it impaled my heart like an arrow. But by defeating this precious Naruto of yours, I will show that I am the only man worthy of you!"

Sakura just shook her head in disbelief. "You can't beat Naruto...even if you were stronger, I know my feelings for him won't change. So don't even think about it!"

Naruto smirked and took a few steps forward, separating Lee from seeing Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura, you don't have to prove your point to him. I will show him why the name of the Creed is spoken in fear by those who dare say it."

"Are you see, Nii-san what if we're all disqualified?" Satsuki asked, which made Naruko growl about Satsuki considered Naruto a brother, but her role was meant her, and hers alone.

"This won't take long Satsuki." Naruto replied.

Lee smirked, his plan to goad Naruto into fighting seemed to have worked. Although, it also proved the point that those two cared about each other, and perhaps meant that Lee was out of his league with the pink haired girl.

_'No matter!'_

He shook his head free of such thoughts, he would show that his training was not for nothing.

Naruto remembered their first encounter and how he had moved to grapple his wrist, almost succeeding. His speed was good and his body was well conditioned for damage, not to mention his taijutsu stance was not something he had seen before.

His advantage would be his own speed and his paralyzing poison to end the fight; an assassin could never go all out unless they were allowed to kill their opponent.

"There's a opening." Naruto stated, which made Lee confused.

*Smack*

As Lee was skid back on the hall, holding his chest, as he looked at Naruto that, he notice his finger, it was cause him pain due of what kind of taijutsu that stab his chest unlike jyuken. As he preform a stance of a eagle. Which made the taijutsu user had recognized that stance. **(AN: When Naruto had using Shigan, so as the matter of fact, Naruto Cormac will use Haki and Rokushiki.)**

_'That looks like a eagle stance? But why is Naruto-san that Neji and TenTen is talking about?'_

"Ready now Naruto-san?" Lee asked and only received a scowl from the blonde.

Sakura looked at the clock and saw they only had twenty minutes. That didn't leave them with a lot of time to finish the fight and make it to the classroom.

"Naruto-kun, we don't have time for this. Please, let's just go-"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but this won't take long."

She was rebuked by Naruto as he prepared to fight, and so all she could do was pick up Sasuke and move him to the sidelines with her.

_'Please Naruto..hurry.'_

With a flash step, Naruto disappeared and Lee's eyes widened. This was much more than he was expecting for the start of the battle, the speed was so much he couldn't even see.

_'How could he hide this much strength!'_

Naruto appeared in front of Lee ready to attack, but disappeared as he sent a kick to dispatch him. Realizing the trick, Lee turned around only to get punched in the face by Naruto. As he stumbled back, another clone appeared beneath him and sent a kick for his chin.

Lee was just barely able to block before Naruto disappeared again, forcing him to look all around the battlefield for him.

_'That punch...he wasn't holding back.'_ Lee grimaced in pain.

Sakura was astounded by the skill Naruto was showing, even she had only seen him this fast a few times. He definitely wanted to end the battle quickly, but maybe he was trying to prove a point. Along with Satsuki and Naruko; he was amazed about his speed and strength that matched Lee's attacks.

Lee twisted around and caught Naruto's wrist as he prepared to launch another attack, but he disappeared. Another Naruto appeared from behind and sent a kick for the back of his head, but Lee was quicker. Their two attacks met, both using one leg to steady themselves as their attacks canceled one another.

"You are fast, a natural talent. You also know to observe a person's usual blind spots, traits that are exhibited only in the heat of battle."

Naruto jumped away, allowing Lee to take a moment to analyze the attacks.

"There is something majorly different about us though. You were born with your talent while I have had to train my whole life to get to where I am today." Naruto said nothing, he felt no sympathy for the kid if he could mistake natural talent for life's training.

"You know nothing about me or what I've had to do to learn these skills. My entire life is devoted to one purpose; perfecting the art of assassination. Fools like you who do not appreciate anything but a clan name do not deserve to be called shinobi." Lee was shocked, could he have been mistaken?

_'I thought Naruto's popularity came only from his name...that his family pampered him with training and jutsu that no one else could hope to learn. Perhaps he too worked hard to be where he is right now.'_

Sakura lost some respect for Lee, as what Naruto said was true. It wasn't a person's clan that made them strong, it was their own dedication that made them who they were.

"Its true that many consider me not a shinobi, but not for that reason." Lee regained his stance, wiping off the dirt Naruto's punch had left on his cheek. "I can only use taijutsu and have no ability in ninjutsu nor genjutsu. I have dedicated my life to proving those people who consider me weak, wrong."

_'Only taijutsu? So that means...this entire time he has kept up with Naruto because of just taijutsu?'_ Sakura was surprised but Naruto didn't seem to be.

_'So, Lee is a taijutsu user. That explains the speed and his condition unable to have ninjutsu nor genjutsu. No wonder Team 3 were escort and support team.'_ Satsuki stated.

_'I heard someone from Tou-san? He's name is Dai, he was a Eternal Genin when we haven't born when his son, Gai as well as Kakashi-nii.'_ Naruko thought about some stories about the only genin that haven't promote into chunin and jonin. And even the fable _Konoha Saikyō no Genin_ (Konoha's Strongest Genin) Kosuke Maruboshi refuse to take promotions. She heard from her mother about him besides Dai.

"So? You expect me to feel pity or perhaps approve of your skill? Don't listen to those who would call you weak or wrong, be your own person. If your goal is to prove them wrong, then start by showing me you are better than just some fool." Lee frowned and charged forward, disappearing like Naruto.

"My pleasure." Appearing beneath him, Lee kicked Naruto into the air and appeared beneath him.

"Kage Buyou (Dancing Leaf Shadow)." Naruto said, knowing the taijutsu move from his books.

Lee smirked. "You are correct, allow me to prove to you my skill." He began to unfurl his bandages but became unnerved when Naruto looked down at him with a smirk.

"And allow me to show you why I am more than just an Assassin." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Lee to sail through the air alone.

_'How did he-?'_

Another Naruto appeared above him and sent a devastating axe kick down on his stomach, sending Lee flying into the ground. The blonde quickly grabbed him and put him in a choke hold, one arm holding him while the other had his hidden blade to the boy's neck. In his defense, Lee was putting a considerable amount of strength into one hand that was fighting Naruto's hold on him, and his bandages were tangled around his blade arm trying to pull it back.

Their stalemate ended when a loud voice echoed through the room. It made Sakura break eye contact from the fight.

**"Lee! What the hell do you think you're doing?"**

Upon seeing the source of the voice, Lee quickly broke free from Naruto and knelt in front of the large turtle with yellow markings summon. This gave Sakura her chance as she ran over to join Naruto, checking on him; along with the girls. Other than being a little tired from using the kage bunshin, he seemed to be okay.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Sakura and saw the concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. And let's get out of here..." She was glad he agreed.

"You alright, niisan?" Naruko asked.

"Like I said to Sakura-chan, I'm fine." Naruto replied.

"You were watching us the whole time?" Lee asked, reluctant to hear the answer.

**"Of course I was, you know that last technique is forbidden to use! Why would you bring something like that out in a practice match?"** Lee winced at his master's yelling and tried to explain.

"Ah, I'm sorry sensei! You see I was just trying to show my strength to Naruto-san, I mean didn't you see him, he was stronger than almost anyone I've ever faced. Even Neji-"

**"Bah! That's no excuse you numskull!"** The Turtle exclaimed. **"You're a disgrace!"**

Naruto and the others looked to see Lee get chewed out by the summon, not understanding the context. Apparently that last attack was something he was supposed to use only in an emergency.

"What do you think Naruto? Was his last attack really that strong to be forbidden?" Satsuki asked.

Naruto thought back to how he got launched up into the air and about the technique. "It could be very powerful if I hadn't have escaped it. Its pretty difficult to do so though because the kick that starts it not only launches you into the air but makes it difficult for you to focus. Luckily I've gotten better with my kage bunshins to be able to substitute myself with one without hand signs."

Sakura and the girls smiled, that was the rosette's Naruto. She knew he wouldn't be defeated so easily by Lee, no matter how hard he tried.

**"Revealing your techniques is one of the most obvious things a ninja is NOT supposed to do!"**

"Sorry sir." Lee did not have any excuse and was merely waiting for punishment.

**"Come out then, Gai!"** The turtle said and in a puff of smoke appeared what looked like an older version of Lee on top of the turtle's shell.

"Ah, the exuberance of youth. All of you are full of it." The man who was obviously Guy said.

Sakura and Satsuki sweat dropped and Naruko slack-jawed about that weirdo while Naruto watched with little interest.

_'Seriously?! How the hell did I not make that connection?!'_ Naruto thought, then sighed heavily, knowing what was in his future.

_'I agreed, lad...that was weird.'_ Shay agreed on Naruto's mind.

"He's got the biggest eyebrows yet! They're almost…alive…and that same dorky 'do…they're…uber-brows! I've never seen anything like 'em!" Satsuki exclaimed freaked out.

"H-hey! Don't try to make fun of Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled while raising his fist at them.

"Oh, shut up! I don't even know what to make of all the freaks who keep popping in here!" Naruko yelled.

"WHAT…" Lee yelled, but he was cut off by his idol.

"Lee!" Guy said and Lee immediately turned to him.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yes, sir…" Lee said.

"IDIOT!" Guy yelled as he punched Lee so hard that he was knocked to the floor.

Team Seven was once again surprised with such an odd and physical way to discipline a student, but said nothing in astonishment.

"You… you…" Guy said as he crouched down.

"Sensei…!" Lee said before tears suddenly came down from both his and his sensei's eyes, anime style "Sensei… I…I…"

Lee slowly got up as Gai approached him, both all of a sudden crying.

"That's enough, Lee...its over."

"Gai-sensei, I'm..so sorry!" Gai got on his knee as Lee began to get up.

"Don't...worry about it Lee. I'm sorry too! But it had to be done." It was as if they were really crying after the whole ordeal as their tears fell and sobs stopped them from speaking.

Naruto huffed and turned to leave, he had seen enough of these two idiots. Sakura, Satsuki and Naruko didn't move to leave until they noticed Naruto was already a ways ahead of them.

"Naruto-kun! Wait up!"

The two others in the room didn't seem to notice as they mumbled about laps around the track and 'running into the sunset.'

**==With Team 7==**

Naruto and the squad walked through the halls to their destination, an awkward silence had fallen over them. As Naruko stopped for a minute, getting her teammates looked at her, minus Naruto had stopped with his eyes rolled on the side.

"What is it, Naruko?" Naruto asked.

Naruko replied. "Um...did you notice-"

"-the bruises on Lee's arms underneath those bandages." Naruto finished, getting a nod from the red haird jinchuuriki, along with Sakura and Satsuki understand why his arms were bruised up from his brutal training.

"Yes, it must've how Lee had survived the process with his training to become stronger and faster in day after day." Satsuki comment.

"Bushy brows probably gets some kind of super-duper extra-special training, day after day! Even more than you got." Naruko said.

"Indeed, but this exams will be very difficult for us to pass." Sakura stated.

"But...if everything is permitted...then is nothing is true." Naruto declared, which made Naruko confused about that comment. "Then let's go...then we will made our own luck, after all."

_'Good luck, lad.'_ Shay informed though his mind.

_'Thanks, father.'_ Naruto replied.

**==Ninja Academy, hallway outside room 301==**

Team 7 (or 3 assassins and 1 jinchuuriki) walked towards the door to room 301 to see Kakashi and Kushina (with her expression were pretty deep, so she need to hold her pain, if she will takes) waiting outside.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kushina-sensei?" Sakura and Satsuki asked, with Naruto with a nod greet.

"Kaa-san?" Naruko asked.

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura. This way you all qualify to apply for the Chunin exam." Kakashi said.

"…What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The thing is, Sakura. Only teams of 3 or 4 are liable to partake in the Chunin Exams." Kushina explained.

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-man teams." Kakashi said.

"But…Kakashi-sensei, you said it was up to us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?" Satsuki asked.

"I said what I had to to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Naruto and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it." Kakashi said.

"What would have happened if any of us had shown up without me?" Sakura asked.

"We'd have washed them out right here. None of you would have gotten past this point without both of the others. But you're all here because you want to be. And we're very proud of you. So now you four are ready for the Chunin Exams, good luck." Kushina stated, as she and Kakashi stepped aside for them to enter.

"And now get in there!" Kakashi said, eye-smiling at the last part and the three Genins walked through the door.

So now...the Chunin Exams starts...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**Chapter 08 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/16/2015/5:50am - 7/17/2015/2015/2:31pm

**Started on:** Wednesday, July 15, 2015 at 3:05pm

**Well...there you go, another chapter for this time. As you know it will be a blast for Naruto and his Assassins will made their move for promotion. So it better get this started. So this will be good for the next one comes around. Something tells me this will be interesting for sure...well...as the matter the fact, better get things interesting.**

**So be sure to review this, and the next chapter will be updated, soon. :-)**

**And have a nice day...**


	9. Stage 1: Written Test

Chapter 09: Stage 1: Written Test

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Well, lads, welcome to the next chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. As you know, I will update this new chapter early like before. Now Naruto and the Assassins or Team 7 are now entered the Chunin Exams. As for my work? Its okay when my grammer and spelling errors. After all...since I still had more stories to updated, so I had to upated early for sure.**

**AN2: Now...there is a new Project that Naruto will formed a Destroyer-class Fleet Project will be on this story...this Project called "Buster Call". Inspired by Marine's Buster Call from One Piece. I already some ideas for the fleet.**

**Now for the next after you read then review for the ships I had planned to for the fleet and the future recruits of the assassins. So I will gave Schooner-class like the Benjamin Ship that owns by Benjamin Homigold, the defected English pirate and Templar for betrayed Edward and Thatch, his mentor. Since Homigold had a Brig like Edward, the Ranger when he has given to Charles Vane.**

**So...now the same requirements:**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Brig or any class like Man-O'-War  
Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 3 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. Also...here some types of ships with how many cannons for sure. This will reminded for at least:

Schooner: 8-18(10-20) cannons (4x2-9x2)

Brig: 46 cannons

Frigate: 28-40(46) cannons (14x2-20x2(23x2)

Galleon: 50 cannons

Man-O-War: 50-102(+8=110) cannons (25x2-52x2)

Note: Those are on my list and additional for sure. I was confused about both Man-O-War and Galleon that had the same size like in AC4.

* * *

~Review Replied~

Now...2 of reviewers got me an idea for now with replied, then with the idea will gave it to a single captain:

**gunruner420:** Thanks for the idea. This idea will be useful for Satsuki, she'll love it will have her own ship? I was hoping if I gave her a Black Brig like the Black Pearl Galleon/East Indianan Hybrid Ship, and I will be adding some adjustments like sails, wheel, color and etc. But thanks anyway. - Raven of the Sea: Black/Blue Brig

**BlazorPrime007:** I had the Harbinger will be on "Buster Call" Project. - Harbinger: Man o' War

**Chris the Metis (Non-user):** Thanks, for this idea will given to Natsu, she's perfect for him, things will be interesting in hand. - Dragon' Fury: Man-O'-War

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on the new arrivals. Shinobi, most older than them, from all around the world watched as Squad Seven entered the building. Naruto remained calm under their stares, as did Satsuki, although he aggressively returned them.

Sakura seemed to be a bit shaken up, but Naruto quickly came to her side and whispered in her ear.

"_Just put on your hood Sakura and ignore them, they wouldn't bother to cause trouble._"

She quickly pulled on her hood and followed Naruto to the wall, before Satsuki notice it; so she followed her as well, where they decided to wait. With Naruko seeing them with a sighed of how the fact, her brother haven't chose her to be one of them.

"Hey, Naruko!" A platinum blond called, that made Naruko turn attention to see Ino around.

Naruto watched from under his hood as her team-mates arrived, seeing Shikamaru and Chouji again. They didn't really seemed to enthused to be here; one was staring off into space while the other was eating a bag of potato chips. Sakura remained quiet, trying to ignore her rival and friend until she loudly said her name.

"Ino, you're here." Naruko said surprising.

"Yeah, taking this exam that will never beat me within a inch if I will be with Naruto-kun." Ino stated, before asking then looked around to find her 'rival'. "So where is forehead-I mean Sakura." She giggled at her own joke, waiting for Sakura's usual angry outburst to announce her.

Naruto grabbed her hand as it shook with anger and calmed her. Being the first time the girl was able to resist Ino's teasing, the blonde was confused.

With Naruko silent about Ino's question, as the red-head girl looked at Naruto and Sakura with their hoods on with Satsuki. "Ino...you better asked them."

Which made Ino confused about what Naruko meant, as she followed her gazed which made seeing she recognized that uniform like before when during team assignments. She spotted the other two leaning against the wall besides Naruto and saw their leaf headbands across their biceps, but otherwise didn't know who they were. It even seemed as if she was afraid of Satsuki and Sakura.

As when Ino went to the male hooded man and spoke in surprised. "Na-Naruto-kun! I-Is that you...I...I never notice your outfit during the team assignment, h-how you doing?"

With Naruto respond and lift his head, only his mouth and replied. "I've been while in the past...and I take it you on the same boat?"

"Yes..." Ino replied nervously, before asking. "Where...where's Sakura? And Satsuki?"

"I'm right here Ino."

Naruto was a bit surprised Sakura spoke up, but she couldn't hide from her old friend forever.

The blonde looked at the dark red-white coat hooded figure and recognized the pink hair from beneath. Everyone realized it was Sakura at this point and was surprised by her new outfit, along with her companion.

"Sakura...is that really you?" The girl nodded and received a stifled laugh from Ino.

"What's with those clothes? Did you finally crack-" Ino shut up when Sakura was in front of her with her blade to her neck, making her shut up. With her eyes widen about it was rude to make of fun of Sakura's uniform.

Naruko and the others watched, frozen in terror to see what would happen next.

"What were you saying about making fun of our clothing?" Ino swallowed, she didn't know how Sakura was but it was obvious she didn't play around.

"N-nothing...nothing at all, Sakura?" She begged her friend to help who, even though she enjoyed herself seeing Ino squirm, did not want to see her hurt.

"Calm down Sakura, you know better than to get annoyed by something like that." Satsuki stepped in to calm her fellow assassin.

Sakura retracted her blade and fell back to where Naruto was. Before she shocked she had recognized that voice.

"Satsuki?" Ino exclaimed, as the Uchiha assassin lower her hood that made the Yamanaka heiress shocked about Satsuki wearing the same clothing. "Not you too."

"Yes, but thank Naruto-kun over here for some joining the group." Satsuki replied and explained.

"What sort of group?" Ino asked curiously.

"Can't tell." Satsuki replied, getting a frowned from Ino. Until two of Ino's teammates appeared.

"Why don't you three save yourself the embarrassment of flunking this test? Go die, okay?" Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked over to them. "So you guys are entering this as well, troublesome."

"Good to see you, Shikamaru. Chouji." Naruto greet, getting a smile from his two friends.

"So, I've heard you make more of those delicious heavens, Chosen One!" Chouji exclaimed. Since Naruto did cook some meals weeks when he taking part-time jobs, Chouza was insisted his ingredients.

"Yeah, good to see you too, buddy."

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba said, as he and Team 8 joined the other six rookies, making them the group of youngest people within the room. "Well everyone is here."

Hinata greeted everyone while Shino simply acknowledging their presence with a simple push of his glasses.

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru whined, as he slightly looked around the room behind Team 8.

"The rookie 10 of Konoha!" Kiba said excitedly, explaining himself quickly at seeing the confused looks. "The first times in years since rookies have attended the Chuunin exams and we are the ones to do it. Hooo boy! This is going one hell of a showdown!"

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. As the Hyuuga heiress turn to Naruko and Ino, then she greet. "Hey, Naruko-san, Ino-san."

"Hey/Yo, Hinata." Ino/Naruko greeted, then wth the heiress eep for seeing Sakura and Satsuki had her hoods lowered.

"How are you doing, Hinata." Sakura asked.

"Fine, thanks." Hinata replied with her fingers pointed together.

"Same doing your fingers again?" Satsuki comment, that made Hinata 'eep' with embarrassing.

Naruto turned to see Kiba with his hood removed, getting a blush from Ino and Hinata about of how he was handsome over those months, and asked. "Oh, so you decided to come, Kiba. You sure seem confident."

Kiba scoffed, and said with bursting confidence. "We did a lot of training. We won't lose to the likes of you."

"Is that...right, lad." Naruto stated with mature. With Kiba failed to notice about the girls new attires, and also with weapons as well.

"So what with those weapons?" Kiba asked. "And how those girls wearing those clothes the ones similar and unlike yours?"

"Its complicated, it better if 'everything is permitted'." Naruto replied.

"What is that suppose to mean, man!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Man, your rookies sure are noisy." A man with a white ponytail, glasses and wearing a purple suit with a white shirt underneath, purple pants, blue shoes, and black gloves said as he walked up to the rookies. "You're drawing quite a crowd."

With Naruto's eyes narrow at the newcomer, but...he knew that person from his brother-figure. _'So...the traitor's right hand man and his spy...using deception to keep your skills as a jonin-level to be sure you attempt to informed it to your master.'_ He thought, as he closed his eyes and snaps open to activate his Eagle Vision, but the newcomer's aura is dark purple. _'I knew it! Maybe I will act cool to be sure without suspicious.'_

"And you are?" Naruto asks the suspicious young man.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto and you're so noisy." Kabuto introduce, adjusting his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Take a look around you."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"All the noise you're making is causing annoyance with the other genin." Kabuto said with smile. "I'd suggest trying to stay under the radar as much as possible. But an advice as your senior, you shouldn't act as if the exam was a picnic. These guys are best of the best Genin teams from the hidden villages which sent their representatives here."

He had a point, they thought as they looked around the room to see everyone glaring at them. Kusa, Taki, Ame, Suna, Iwa, Kiri and Leaf ninja of all ages were here and sizing each other up. Naruto even thought he could make out some familiar faces from their Kusa mission, but couldn't be sure.

_'Luckily there are no assassins here, it would be unfortunate to fight them in this setting. I guess their villages have them on tighter leashes than regular shinobi.'_

"Is that so..." Naruto started to spoke in getting attention from the rookies, until a familiar evil chuckle that made Sakura and Satsuki felt that they recognized that familiar aura surrounds Naruto, that made made the Rookies and include Kabuto sweat a little about what kind of KI is it and even they're nervous? With Naruto turn his head to everyone with a creepy laugh with a thick shadow miasma around the area, until a large silver hannya mask appeared in a thin air.

The other genins pulled back slightly, more out of confusion than fear.

With the Rookies had a different reactions; Akamaru hide under Kiba's coat for he did not lay eyes on that creepy mask along with Kiba had his mouth quivered then take a step back, with Hinata, Ino and Naruko hid behind Shino, with the bug user had sweats leak on his chin, then Shikamaru was frozen in fear that creepy mask is scarier then his mom, with Chouji had stopped eating about how Naruto can pull a on a trick, then Sakura and Satsuki were submission to resist the influence of Naruto's hannya mask. Then Kabuto was sweating a he tried to to keep a calm demeanor.

That made particulars frighten in fear, with several Konoha was scream in frighten about Naruto's hannya mask. After it ended the other genins turned away from the blonde, even the stone-faced Gaara having sweat drip down his chin, along with his siblings; Kankurou was terrifying about that mask, and Temari shaken the feeling that she can't hold her breath about how Naruto can put something like that.

Also the Oto-nin were terrifying about how the blond assassin can do. As for Kumo and Iwa were present about Naruto's demon visage.

Then Team Gai had a group hug tightly, quivered about of how when Naruto can put some sort of a genjutsu that frightens them. Now with the aura fades, causing everyone sighed in relief of how terrifying that mask is.

Naruto chuckled, seeing everyone what he can pull a 'demon visage', as he scratched his cheek and said. "Oh, oops. Went overboard, didn't I?"

With Kiba recovered from the shocked and exclaimed. "I'll say, what the hell was that anyway, Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The Hannya mask that you do that." Shino stated, before he recovered from Naruto's visage.

"Ufufufu, I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto chuckled, getting a sweatdrop from the rookies, minus Sakura and Satsuki with a sighed.

With the Rookies plus Kabuto recovered from Naruto's 'Demon Visage', but damn Ryu, he must gave him a little bit overboard. As he cleared his throat and on to the next subject.

"Anyway... Everyone's on edge, waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you. But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies, you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like." Kabuto said as he reached into his weapons pouch.

"Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Kabuto asked.

"Are you saying that this is the second time you've applied?" Sakura asked.

"Not second… seventh, twice a year for… hm, going four years now." Kabuto said in answered about being in the exams.

"Wow…then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!" Sakura comment.

"I guess so." Kabuto said as he pulled out several cards "Okay… the least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for... with these shinobi info cards."

"Shinobi info cards?" Sakura asked.

"To put it simply, they contain information about the skills we use, transformed into symbols and burned into the cards using chakra." Kabuto said as he put down the cards on the floor. He then took one of the cards and laid it down in front of the rookies.

"It took me four years to collect all the intelligence needed for this exam. In all, there are almost 200 cards. They look blank, don't they? The only way you can read the data on the cards is by using my own personal chakra. Each set is linked to its possessor for example, cards like this one…" Kabuto said before channeling chakra into the card.

"What's he doing?" Ino asked before a map of the elemental countries appeared on the card.

"It's some kind of combination map and bar graph, in three dimensions! What kind of intelligence is this?" Sakura said.

"It shows how many applicants each shinobi nation is sending to this session of the chunin exams. There's a total of 153 applicants for the exams with 78 from Konoha, 30 from Suna, 18 from Ame, 9 from Kiri, 6 from Taki, 6 from Kusa, 3 from Kumo. 3 from Iwa and 3 from Oto." Kabuto explained.

"Do you also have dossier cards? Cards for each individual applicant?" Naruto asked.

"Ha ha…Why? Someone here you have a particular interest in? I'll admit these are far from complete, but I've burned a set of dossier cards for the current pool of applicants, including your team. If you share any data you have on this person who interests you, I'll be happy to look him up and let you know what I have so far." Kabuto said.

"Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure and Rock Lee from Konoha." Naruto said.

"You know their names? No sweat, then!" Kabuto said before taking out two cards.

"Let me see them." Naruto said and Kabuto laid down the card for Rock Lee first.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Missions to date: 20 D-ranked, 11 C-ranked. His team's mentor is Might Guy. And his Taijutsu skills have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. He was considered a standout among last year's Genin, but he didn't apply for the Chunin exam. He's a first timer, like you guys. His teammates are named Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higarashi." Kabuto said before laying down Gaara's card.

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara of Suna. 8 C-ranked missions…1 B-rank. wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments! Since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him… but it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed. Without a scratch…" Kabuto said.

Everyone was shocked minus Naruto had his eyes narrowed about Gaara's capabilities. With his eyes rolled without turning his head its where Gaara was seating with cautiousness, as with his thoughts. _'Seems, it was Shukaku must've gave him...no...there is something else.'_

"No way, without getting a scratch." Naruko stated. _'This must be the kyubi is talking about.'_

"Word to the wise, if you run into him do not engage in combat just run or you will die." Naruto says never looking away from Gaara.

"You don't have to tell us twice Naruto." Kiba says. "Akamaru is scared of him."

"Anyone else want to try?" Kabuto asked to the rookies.

"I do." Gaara said as he appeared next to Naruto.

_'I didn't even sense him.'_ Was the thought that was running through every of the rookies' minds.

"And who would that be?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto Altair Cormac." Gaara answered in a mischievous tone as he nodded his head to point to Naruto.

"Here it goes." Kabuto said before doing his technique again and then two cards, one with Naruto's data appeared.

"Next is Naruto Altair Cormac, formally Uzumaki Namikaze, name changed because of neglect." Kabuto informed that shocks Iwa about the blond assassin was a former son of the Yondaime Hokage, but why he change his name. And even Kumo was curious about how the Hokage's son had his name change into something else.

With Kabuto continue. "He knows a few Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that he had not revealed. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu is kage level; as kenjutsu that he had wield a sword and knife. Mission stats 79 D-Ranks, 4 C-Ranks, 1 A-Rank and 0 S-Rank. So, the rumors says you have a ship here in Konoha?"

"Yeah, I had my ship that docked in my place." Naruto replied.

That shocks the rookies minus Sakura and Satsuki, with Ino asked. "You have a ship?"

"Yeah, I'll show it to you guys later." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, Naruto when did you get so strong?" Hinata said.

"Ugh, troublesome blondes, why can't they be normal?" Shikamaru said.

"I had some intense training." Naruto replied.

"Thank you." Gaara said with a smirk and then walked back to his team who were in the far right corner of the room but not before giving Naruto one last look and smirk. He returned to his team and sat down on a chair, relaxed.

**==With the Suna-nins==**

"I had swarm that he looks familiar," Temari said, making her brother head turn toward her. Until Gaara arrived back.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

Without taking her eyes from the blond assassin, she said, "I've seen his picture somewhere, but I can't remember it where."

Meanwhile, a grin had spread across Gaara's lips scaring the people around him as he spoke, "Mother wants his blood."

**==In Iwa Team==**

Three Iwa-nin wore Iwagakure uniforms; there 2 male and 1 female team; with Kurotsuchi spoke. "Did you hear that...this blond was the bastard's son, did you agreed, Akatsuchi, Bakutsuchi."

"Yes, Kurotsuchi, when it happen?" Akatsuchi wondered.

"We can't tell for sure, did you know he earned the moniker as the Dark Templar? So what's a Templar?"

"We'll solve this on the other time." Kurotsuchi said, which made her teammates nod agreed.

**==In Kumo Team==**

The team had 1 male and 2 females, wearing kumo uniform caring swords, minus one; a for male had dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners.

And other two females; one of them one is long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand.

And the other dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes, she is flat-chested. She wears a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. She also carries a long sword on her back.

"So...this is the fame Dark Templar, I heard he had great skills in kenjutsu." A blond haired women comment.

"Yes, I can wait for fight him with kenjutsu." A dark skin women replied.

"I know about Cormac about this, Yugito, Karui, what if he will saw us to get us killed, but what if-"

"Will you shut it Omoi!" Karui exclaimed.

"I know, but that mask too, its scary." Omoi stated.

"Yeah, but MAN that was horrifying." Karui stated before Naruto pull a mask came out of nowhere.

"I agreed, but Nibi did freak out about Naruto Cormac." Yugito stated. "But be sure if it takes to make a lot easier."

**==With the Rookies==**

"Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto… this year every hidden village has sent outstanding Genin here to compete. I don't know much about Otogakure no sato. It's part of a new, small nation, so intelligence on it is lacking. Every other competing village is well-respected, home to some formidably powerful shinobi." Kabuto said.

_'We are up against a lot of competition, but Naruto is keeping his cool. He knows best, I'll just follow his lead.'_ Sakura said to calm herself, rejoining with the assassin.

Naruto looked out into the crowd and began to recognize familiar faces, trying to follow their lip movements.

"You could say that... Anybody besides me suddenly feeling kind of outclassed?" Hinata asked.

No time to lose your cool now, we already in it to win it." Kiba stated proudly, although he too was nervous.

"What you're trying to tell us is… everyone here…" Sakura said.

**==With Oto-nin==**

And in their own corner, three sound ninja kept their eyes on Kabuto. After hearing him downplay Oto's potential, they were thinking about how to teach him a lesson.

"Why don't we show him what Oto ninja can do?" Zaku said, excited at the prospect of fighting.

"Sounds fine with me." Kin muttered.

"Yeah, time to teach him to not insult a village he knows nothing about. Give him something to put on his little card game." Dosu confirmed.

The three spread out in a lightning quick fashion, making their way through the group of shinobi with ease. Few even noticed the movement at all, but the few that did prepared to jump in if necessary.

Kankuro began to loosen his pack but Gaara signaled for him to stop. It wasn't their fight.

**==With the Konoha Rookies==**

Naruto watched as the three came forward, curious as what was going to happen. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kabuto had already noticed them but was playing dumb. What was his strategy?

"Hey punk!" Zaku leaped up into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto, forcing him to slide backward to dodge.

That left him vulnerable to Dosu who ran up and sent a punch at his face. The silver-haired genin was fast enough to dodge and smirked as did the rest of the Leaf genin. It was only when his glasses broke did the rest realize that the attack got through.

Naruto could tell with his enhanced senses, it wasn't the punch, it was the sound generated from the bandaged ninja's arm.

'_They're from Oto…' _Kabuto thought before dodging the Oto-nin's arm, but suddenly his glasses shattered and he took them off while thinking. _'I see, this kind of attack…is…hmmm…'_

Soon enough, he doubled over and puked while the Oto ninja stood in front of him.

"What's going on? He dodged the blow, but something broke his glasses!" Satsuki said.

"His nose probably got grazed… serves him right for acting all superior." Shikamaru said.

Kabuto then suddenly collapsed on his knees and vomited. Everyone in the room that saw it was taken off guard by it, having thought that the guy had dodged the blow.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked as she got over to Kabuto.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Kabuto said.

Sakura moved to help Kabuto but had her arm grabbed by Naruto. The tainted scent, Naruto could smell it on these three too, exactly the same as Kabuto.

"You're a pushover, aren't you? Pretty sad for someone who's been an applicant for four years now." The one who had attacked Kabuto said.

"Better add this to your cards. The three applicants from Oto will all make Chunin this year!" The one who had thrown the kunais said.

_'I know Kabuto ducked that blow… so what happened to him? Why did he vomit?'_ Naruko thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes further for a second and then smoothed his face. He looked at the Sound-Genin who had swung his arm at Kabuto_. 'He is equipped with earmuffs and his arm has a metal gauntlet, _he thought._ The only thing that has physical ability to strike yet remain unseen is the air or the sound.'_

Elsewhere in the crowd was Lee's team trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Lee, what did that look like to you?" The boy with white eyes, which must be Neji asked.

"Kabuto-san saw through the attack…so there must have been something else to it, some trick they used to make him sick." Lee said and suddenly there was a large puff of smoke at the front of the classroom.

"Would everybody please just shut up?" A voice came from the smoke and said smoke dissipated to reveal the first exam proctors.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Ibiki Morino. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam." One of the proctors said, he had several scars on his face and a black jacket over his Jonin vest and he wore his Konoha Hitai-ate like a bandana.

"You… the kids from Oto! You can't carry on any way you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki said.

"Sorry, sir… it's our first exam, and we got a little carried away." The Oto-nin that had attacked Kabuto earlier said.

"Is that so? Then it's high time that someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer… and even if that permission is granted, anything that dangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out. Disqualified. No second chances. Got that?" Ibiki said.

"So this is a test for little girly men?" One of the Oto-nins said.

Ibiki smirked, there was always at least one squad like that. He'd enjoy the time they spent together very much so.

"Any use of force against other candidates is strictly forbidden unless allowed otherwise by your instructor. Even then, lethal force is not allowed under _any_ circumstance. Are we clear?"

Zaku smirked and whispered. "_No lethal force? Well that's no fun._"

"Now hand over your papers to my fellow proctors and you will receive a number card. This determines where you will sit. Once you are all seated, we can begin the written exam."

"Did he say...written exam?" Choji shuddered to think about it.

"Get your seat numbers and shut up!" Ibiki yelled, and everyone obeyed, taking the numbers by his assistants.

"The rules of the exam are as follows, and there will be no questions." He tapped the chalkboard at the front of the room and rules appeared.

* * *

**_:Chuunin Exam Test 1:_**

**_Rule #1: _**_Test Takers start holding a perfect score of 10 points. The test itself is worth 10 points and for each question answered incorrectly; one point deducted from your overall score._

**_Rule #2: _**_The Test is a Team Event. The passing score for each team calculated by overall points that each person in the team, added together equals._

**_Rule #3:_**_ Those caught cheating will lose 2 points for each offense._

**_Rule #4:_**_ Those who lose all of their points during the exam or does not answer a single question correctly, fails, along with their teammates._

* * *

"I expect nothing but the best from you ninjas trying to become Chuunins," Ibiki said with a smirk, "The exam will last 1 hour. Begins!" When the second hand reaches the 12 and the examinees flip over their tests and start.

_'Lets see if it takes to tortured my mind...'_ Naruto thought.

**==Meanwhile inside the Academy lounge==**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Kushina were all relaxing, "I wonder how our students are doing?" Kakashi asked his fellow Jonin.

"The Chunin exams are definitely no walk in the park." Asuma added.

"I know, but hey we all managed to pull through and we were younger than our Genin." Kushina reminded them.

"Yes exactly what I told Iruka, but in a way he was right about one thing. Our students aren't like us." Kakashi admitted to what Iruka said.

"Well they'll need to be strong since Ibiki's the proctor." Gai noted.

"That guy always knows how to get under an enemies skin until he's able to make them crack." Kurenai added.

"That's right, since your just a newly appointed Jonin." Asuma says. "Well Ibiki Morino is the head of the T&amp;I Department**.** He won't harm them to badly just play mind games and make them feel like they won't be able to do it even if they could. The only one's who can handle it will pass this first part. Kakashi's right his team will be able to handle this a lot easier then our teams could."

"Hinata has a hard life as well." Kurenai argues getting a little hot under the collar.

"That's true Kurenai, but Hinata is too timid. Her will is weak and Ibiki won't have to try hard to break her." Kakashi said.

"He's made half the nukenin we've captured throughout the years spill even their deepest secrets." Asuma put in.

"By now he's sure to have eliminated half the participants and is ready to pull out all the stops for his grand finale." Kushina finished. As she thought._ 'Lets hope sochi and musume will pass the test.'_

**==**Time-skip; Academy Room 301**==**

After reading the exam Naruto summarized its real meaning; these questions were too hard for Genin to know, meaning it was about information gathering; there was nothing to worry about with his teammates, Sakura was smart and could answer them easily, while Satsuki could with the use of his Sharingan copy the answers; that left Naruto wondering on the best way to collect his answers. And lastly is Naruko was nervous about the find some answers, after all...she had her mother's air-head persona after all.

With the rest of the rookies were having time to use their clan capabilities; start with Team 8; the tracker squad: Hinata using her bloodline, the byakugan; then with Kiba and Akamaru with a excellent partnerships? He had Akamaru sat on top of his master's head, scouting out the answers and telling them to him, and also Shino; he uses his bugs to scout for answers and gave them to him, but being a Aburame is specialized in insects.

Next is Team 10; the 2nd generation of Ino-Shika-Chou; just like their parents: Ino uses her Shintenshin no Jutsu (_Mind_ transfer) to over Sakura's body to memories Sakura's answers, then Shikamaru uses Kagemane (Shadow possession) on his best friend Chouji to mimic the answers.

Now lastly is Team 3; the support and bodyguard squad; With Neji had the same boat as Hinata, then TenTen uses mirrors in the ceiling, letting Lee to copy her answers by adjusting his headband over his head.

Now the rest of the participates are Suna, since Gaara uses his sand to create a eye to peek the answers, while Kankurou were on the bathroom with one of the chunins; but that was his puppet disguised as a proctor to copy the answers. Lastly Temari, she was waiting for Kankurou to gave the answers.

Then the Oto-nin can listen the pencil writing movements to and hear for answers.

Now its been minutes before the test starts, as Ibiki looked around until he notice three hooded figures conceal their heads. He knew they're Team 7.

_'Now that we've weeded out the worst of the slackers…let's move on to the most important question. 45 minutes have passed. The time has come.'_ Ibiki thought before he spoke. "It's now time for the 10th and final question."

"But first those who..." He is interrupted by the door opening, when Kankurou. "Just in time, take your seat. We enjoyed the puppet show."

"Now as I was saying, the final question you have the option of taking...is absolute." Ibiki says.

"First… you must choose whether to accept or reject this tenth question!" Ibiki said.

_'Accept or reject…? What's he getting at?'_ Satsuki thought.

"Ch-chose? What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Temari asked.

"If you reject the question and don't even try to answer it, you'll lose all your points immediately… and fail! And both of your teammates will fail right along with you." Ibiki said.

"Say what?" A Taki-nin yelled.

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" A Suna-nin that sat next to him yelled.

"Because…of the other rule." Ibiki said.

_'Oh, come on. What more can he add?'_ Sakura thought.

"What?! How is that possible? There are people here who have taken the exams plenty of times." Kiba yells.

"Well they were just lucky that I wasn't their proctor then." Ibiki says. "If you decide not to take it then feel free to leave and better luck next time."

"I'm sorry guys I don't know if I will be able to continue on." A Genin from Grass said.

"Very well 23 and 97 go with him." Ibiki called and they leave the room.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asks and more and more teams start to leave. And all of the genin that were still in the room prepared themselves for what was to come. "Alright, all of you who stayed to hear the last question, pass!"

Her eyes widened, pass? They passed?

"But we didn't do anything!" Sakura blurted out

"What do you mean we all pass?" Temari asks. "What's the final question?"

As Naruto spoke in about the 10th question. "There was no tenth and/or final question, it was a decision-making test, if one of the three in a team decides not to take it, the whole team fails, and if they decide to take it and fail, then the whole team fails. It's basically a life or death situation, am I right Morino-san?" Naruto explanation.

Which everyone on this room stared at Naruto about he knew about this test.

"He's right. That was the final question. Whether or not you accepted it." Ibiki stated.

"So the other questions were a complete waste of time then?" Temari asked.

"On the contrary." Ibiki begun to explained. "The other questions were to see if you could cheat and not get caught. The object was to see how well you could gather information. As Chunin you may be required to do things in the name of your respective villages and entrusted with it's secrets'." He taking off his headband and reveals scars that make some of the Genin throw-up a little.

"This is the result of not giving up any information and by taking the question you essentially took a mission. Those who left don't deserve to be Chunin, because they put their lives before the village. Sometimes you must accept the mission even if knowing that you may not return home." Ibiki finished.

_'Teamwork and trust...I guess we do have that.'_

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and Sakura felt someone poke her in the arm. Turning to her right, she saw Naruto waving at her. She was shocked, how did he do that?

Many of the proctors and other students looked in amazement too, how had they not noticed?

"Second Tenant of the assassins, 'Hide in plain sight.'. I allowed my clone to act as me while I mimicked someone in the crowd, letting me sit next to you and get your answers."

Sakura realized it must have been some sort of genjutsu that only he knew. There was still a lot she had to learn, but then she understood why Naruto's clone said what it did.

"_It will all work out Sakura."_

"Well anyway..." Ibiki coughed to get attention back to him. "That concludes the First exam, now we just have to wait for-"

Suddenly, something crashed through the window and four kunais were imbedded into the walls of the room to reveal that it was a banner and in front of it stood a woman.

Before Naruko face-fault and wonder. "Hey, is this part of the test!?"

She had black hair in a ponytail, she had slightly pointy ears, she wore a light-brown trench-coat with a fishnet shirt underneath and she wore her Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead stood in front of the class, smirking.

On the banner it said. "Newly arrived second chief examination officer Mitarashi Anko". With Naruto and Ibiki (while he was behind the banner) face-palmed. _'*sighed*You always jumped the gun didn't you, Anko/-neesan.'_

"None of you are in any position to celebrate. I am the second examination officer Anko Mitarashi! Times a-wastin', people. Let's go! Follow me!" Anko yelled.

_'This new officer almost reminds me…of Naruko, or Kushina-sensei.'_ Sakura thought as Anko noticed something.

"You're early, again, Anko." Ibiki said and as he stepped out from behind the banner.

Anko blinked in confusion and said with a embarrassing mood. "Oh? Whoops, my bad." She then faced the crowd and walked forward with a smirk and looked at hooded Naruto saying loudly. "Well look at that, my little bro pup is here."

That cringes Naruko about Anko being Naruto's older sister, she is also one of few people besides Itachi.

Naruto sighed and stated. "Ah, c'mon Anko-neechan, I thought I told you I don't like it when you call me that."

Anko chuckled about how he looked embarrassed. As she glance at the class seeing how many teams were quit.

"79 of you are still here? Ibiki! You passed 26 teams? Obviously you went way too easy on them." Anko said.

"This year…we have applicants of exceptional caliber." Ibiki said.

"Yeah, right. I'll cut down the number by half before the next test is done." Anko said.

_'Cut us down…by half?__'_ Satsuki thought, wondering what the next exam was going to be.

"Ooh! I get charged up just thinking about it! I'll explain things in detail as soon as we move to our next location… so Meet me at Training Ground 44 in one hour. If you're late you fail."

She leaped out the window and after a short silence everyone quickly followed her to find the Second Exam starting place.

**==Later==**

With Ibiki collect the papers, until one of papers that belongs to Naruto...but there is a message on the 10th question, but this one is blank with no answer. As the Interrogator pick it up and read:

* * *

To: Ibiki-san

We have a spy on our village, the so-called 'genin' Kabuto Yakushi. He has information about us that even most jonin don't know, so I had pretend to act I was friendly without suspicious. It's something that only a Hokage should know about it. Please run it by him. Plus...I did smell him, he reeks of snakes that I was able to smell him unlike the Inuzuka. Please Look into it.

\- Naruto Cormac

P.S. We had Code S, I repeat, Code S...and he's here as well. Just keep it secret without the eyes and ears will learned about our move.

* * *

Ibiki glared at the note and quickly shunshined out of the room to informed the Yondaime 0f Naruto's observation. If what Naruto said is true, then Konoha would be in even more trouble then it thought possible.

**==At Masyaf==**

With Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki arrived to the Assassin Stronghold, with they had manage to construct ships for his fleet. With the Morrigan had docked on the largest lake, as for the before now, its like the size as lake loch ness. And also Masyaf has a dry dock as well.

With Naruto's Mokuton to create a docks for the ships. Now with the Morrigan is on the first dock that look like the docks of **Great Inagua**. That island is used to be Edward's new home and also the Assassin's new base.

Now with the ship that Naruto had succeed, with the apple of eden had manage to revived one of the greatest legendary Man-O'-War and had the same wood as Naruto's Morrigan and completely customized: the ship is first-rate, larger then a Man-O-War.

The color paint is red halls with metallic-black plate armored; carries 104 broadside cannons in 52x2 were extremely powerful that will rip through armour like it was paper, 10 carronade cannons fires explosive shots with about 5x2, then with a large ice ram like the Morrigan and lastly is an extremely dangerous flammable mortar attack that will not only deal serious damage on impact, but will also leave burning oil on the water and trees.

This ship maybe slow, but its fastest and most maneuverable vessels, equal then El impoluto (The Pristine). Then three mast with black sails, and the figurehead is a old Jackdaw, that figurehead in-honored the first Jackdaw of Edward Kenway. Lastly...has wings underneath the ship; the 4 of wings in each pair; extendable.

The ship is called...The Storm Fortress, the Leviathan's Ship of the Storms...

Now with the other ships had able to revived in process, but with it, now the Assassin will had its own fleet for sure.

Now the rest is, Naruto had use the Apple of Eden, and his Assassin Apprentices like Sakura and Satsuki about the Apple, so with Naruto had use an apple to create seed to plant the tree that was same material as the Morrigan...the Treasure Adam Tree, named after the Patriarch of the Human race besides Eve.

With his Mokuton that able to make it to create a forest for building more ships, so...with a normal wood like Konoha will create normal ships. Then now he will had summoned Shipwrecks to start working. Now as for the ships, he manage to summoned...Experto Crede; Adewale's Brig Ship.

Experto Crede was once a Slave Brig when Adewale had commandeer after his old Brig, the Victoire (Victory) was wrecked from the storm. So this ship is adjusting the Ironclad Ram with Ice breaker, 46 broadside cannons in 23x2, 4 chase cannons with chain shots, fire barrels in the rare and two Naval Mortar Cannons, also had 4 Swivel Cannons; 2 on bow and helm.

The ship is well armored like Adewale's and Edward's Jackdaw. Now the figurehead is a Aries Goat and the color is dark green halls with gold and white linings. As for the sails is liberty (its a white with brown and gold linings with a chain broken links) and the Wheel of binding (this wooden with iron melted with slaves' shackles, this wheel reminder of captivity). As for the flag on the pole is a same as the Liberty.

Now this ship is now owned by Mutsu Mikogami, after when he was a slave, he is also did learned how to sail a boat or ship. Good thing he had sailing experience. So Naruto and Mutsu will be ship sailing instructors on the future.

Now with Naruto and his girlfriend; Sakura, and his sister; Satsuki were planning to take the Morrigan to the Chunin Exam, so with his spiritual godfather Gist will sailing his ship, if he'll allowed his sister-figure; Anko will gave a sail to the Tower, faster.

As they are now on the docks its where his Morrigan, also...there is someone on the docks to prepared to sail. It was Haku, now he is wearing his old Hunter-nin attire is now adding with a hood with a beak tip on his haori and his footwear is replaced his sandals into dark blue with shinguards. Also he his arsenals is hidden blade bracers (one is a normal on his left arm, and other is a pivot blade on the right arm), then with the left hidden blade is a senbon launcher, that fires a poison needle with a kill a victim, silently. Then he had blowpipe on his back. As for his sash is added with a Symbol of the Assassin on the center.

As a new additional Agile Assassins besides Satsuki, but also he is the first Stalker Assassin with speed, he will use short blade. Now he had a short blade, that look like a unfamiliar knife sheathed on his small sheathed, the "Kowareken" (Broken Sword).

With Naruto had crated a the "Broken Sword" Knife that owned by Connor when he crafted it from his acquaintance. So...the blond Mentor Assassin will make his own "Broken Sword" Knife, with the acquirement he obtained it, now he called it the same named by a translated as "Kowareken".

Then Haku will learned with a knife and hidden blade combo like Connor does. Right before Naruto had recruited him. as he was under teachings of Zabuza, he will be the kenjutsu instructor like Hayate and Yugao.

"Yo, Haku." Naruto called, which made Haku respond to see Naruto and the co. arrived.

"Naruto-shishō, how was your exams with your comrades." Haku greeted.

"Its great, but we passed, lad. We had prepared to had the Morrigan to sail to Training Ground 44." Naruto informed. "And informed Matsu to prepared to portal."

"Hai! I will informed Gist-san to prepared." Haku replied and understand, as she disappeared via mizu shunshin (water body flicker).

But now...since Masyaf is unlike Konoha, with Naruto had his clones to extended the area along with increases the genjutsu to maintain the surroundings and also a sensory as well, just like Konoha. But also...Naruto did improved the economy from the Town of Masyaf. Also the stronghold and the town will had electricity for so long when Assassin was around.

Next...is a transportation devise is like Kamui or Kaguya Ootsutsuki's portal, but better thank Desmond for a better idea, but with the knowledge that Naruto had obtained from the Apple itself, so it better to not reveal its eyes of the greed. And so...Naruto did brought few slaves that between connection to were also friends of Issei, Natsu, Haru, Miya and Karasuba.

"How can I get myself a ship, Naruto-nii?" Satsuki asked.

"As soon as possible, imouto." Naruto replied to Satsuki, but with a smile. "Until the time came..."

**==Later==**

Now Naruto had on his wheel, with Sakura besides him on the left, and Satsuki on the right, will since Gist had retired for being his first mate, so he will be taking his new life, as he did revived as living bring now, all thanks to the apple, now he will be going step foot on the living as a second chance and new life. So he will be the take command of the Storm Fortress that just entered service.

Now the _'Morrigan' _in need a new first mate was Sakura, and to her surprise her beloved chose her for the job. With Gist is prepared to left the Morrigan after the service of Shay Cormac, is now standing in the docks. As he said. "I'm sure you'll make a fine first mate, if the captain thinks you're fit for the job, then I think so too. Like I was Shay's first new mate after his old friend, Liam."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's going to be first time doing this sort of thing." Sakura fidgeted nervously as she stood beside the ship's wheel. With Satsuki amusing for taking a job, if she will learned how to sail next time.

"You'll be fine." The man reassured the rosette. "It will take some time to get used to, but just remember to stay positive and confident."

"I will." The pink-haired nodded. "Thank you Gist-san."

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I have a new ship to captain." Gist concluded.

"Good luck."

"You too." With that Gist glance at the lighthouse on the hill and waving a signal for the portal.

At the lighthouse tower; a female with long red hair with side plaits and wearing glasses, she also wearing the same wear as Haku's Assassin Attire is now White haori with Light Pink trimming and red sash with the same symbol as Haku. As for Matsu went controls before notified by Haku, while she was reading 'Icha-Icha'...she maybe a pervert, so she will be the operator for the new teleportation device.** (AN: Matsu is also from Sekirei, so inspired their names and personalities will be useful.)**

Now as Matsu took out a brass glass sphere is like the white crystal ball. Now she is on outside of the lighthouse, with a brass sphere on her hand, then she approaches a panel on the ground that connects to the lighthouse, as to thank Naruto again for new developments. Then Matsu place the sphere on the ground, until the golden linings glow, as the line races to the tower that started to activates, now as the beam shots out in the tower, then hits the direction on the wall of the cave, As a long yellow energy lines then opens wide that shapes of a giant triangle portal doorway, the portal's size is about 100 ft tall and 68ft wide. **(AN: Based on Treasure Planet and Stargate portal...or Groundbridge from Transformers Prime.)**

Then the display of the portal's location is now at outside of Konoha. As a green project an orbital it looks like a list of locations. Then with Matsu smirked that move the project move around then pick the location with zoom in to select a location without anyone being seen, now the location is found is training grounds 44.

With Matsu gave a wave to signal for okay, then Naruto's ship the Morrigan on the docks is ready to depart.

"Now..." Naruto started, as the two lovers looked at the crew with Satsuki and also Naruto had recommended brought Mutsu, Issei, Natsu, Haru, Miya and Karasuba, as they awaited their orders. the blond assassin nudged his lover a bit, making her look nervous but was reassured by a nod from him.

"Half-sails!" The rosette beauty ordered. "We sail for Konoha's training grounds 44!"

With Matsu seeing the sails unfold, which gave her signal for open the portal, due informed by Haku the coordinates. With one touch on one of the projected destinations then the door closed and now opens that reveals to be on the Forest of Death.

Then Sakura called again. "And take flight!"

Now Naruto place his hand on the sphere within the inch. As the ship is now in flight mode with the wings flapped and descends on the air, then now the Morrigan is pass through the portal, then with Matsu deactivate the portal, then the door vanished with a flash of light.

With Gist standing on the docks staring to where the Morrigan departs with a smile and said. "Good luck, lads...godspeed."

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**==Omake - New Recruit; Matsu==**

Before Naruto and his team arrived back, Matsu with a pervert giggle about how she read Icha-Icha that wrote by Jiraiya himself, she couldn't help of how she loved reading those on her age.

Until a splash of water appeared causing Matsu quickly hid her book for causing trouble, until seeing Haku with a frown and asked with guessed. "Continue reading Icha-Icha? I would you want shishou will gave you punishment."

That made Matsu 'eep' for shocked for she had forgotten about her sensei when her friend Miya will joined the Creed, along with the others, as for her nature as a pervert when comes of dirty minds, can't say when she had brought Icha-Icha after all, she got caught by Miya before informed by Naruto, he did use his Hannya mask that creeps her, so if Naruto will taught Miya 'that', then its game over for her and replied to Haku. "Come on, Haku-tan, it wasn't that bad!"

Haku sighed. "But you better, now will you get the portal ready to open."

"Why?"

"Naruto-sensei will taking the Morrigan." Haku replied. "And he informed you that the coordination will be in Konoha, and training grounds 44."

Matsu tense, then a nod without hesitation.

With that. Haku mizu-shunshin out, until with a sighed for relief from Matsu. And sadden. "Guess I better get to work."

**(Omake Ended)**

* * *

**Chapter 09 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/18/2015/2:05am - 7/19/2015/11:03am

**Started on:** Thursday, July 16, 2015 at 6:22am

**So...there you have, Chapter 9...hope you all like it, mates. Now Naruto had decide to bring the Morrigan for a slight of emergency. After all, this will be interesting for at least. And also had some new ships for the Assassins' Fleet. And this time...this will be complete for sure. But be sure to review this new chapter and till then for the next chapter, peace out!**

**(y) - And have a nice day - :-)**


	10. Stage 2: Forest of Death Part 1

Chapter 10: Stage 2: Forest of Death Part 1: Arrival of the Snake

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Arrr, mates! Captain Czar Joseph here for 'Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom'. Now the 2nd Phase of the Chunin Exams will start, until it will begin. But before that...I had something in mind for a new summon, a summoner will had 2 contracts instead one, as for read 'Hope of the Senju' Clan, Naruto 'Senju' will had 2 summons during the Chunin Exams. So its time to had Naruto will had 2 now. But I had something in mind.**

**AN2: Now...prepared for you guys need a idea for the ship like Schooner, Brig, Frigate, and Man-O-War or Galleon.**

**Now review your some ideas after you read then review for the ships til this prepared...**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Schooner, Brig or any class like Man-O'-War or Galleon  
Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 2 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. So be sure to which your idea for any class ship for make of how armored is, and even how massive and faster the ship is. But be sure you have the right idea, and even those ship you making you idea will be the Assassins' Fleet.

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==At training 44 5 min. before the exam starts==**

Everyone was standing outside of the fence that surrounded training field 44, also known as the "Forest of Death". Now Naruko arrived is about until about 4 minutes and 40 or less seconds left until her rest of the team arrived, but...until a large shadow appeared, which made everyone looked up in the sky, that surprises everyone seeing a ship in the air, but many shinobis from the different village, includes Konoha-nins knew that ship was. Includes the Suna-nin minus Gaara was admitted about the ship's design, also Kumo and Iwa was did see it.

That ship is look like from Sora no Kuni, and a certain kusa kunoichi had seen it with interests. And Iwa and Kumo will informed their respective kages about Konoha's had their new developments.

As they saw someone throw a rope ladder on the ground, before weigh anchor, as saw a group of people jumped down with ropes tied into a spike pole on their hands; but only two of them, then they are landed on the ground with sky dive, which made the participators had recognized that uniform and robes like the rest.

Until Anko stepped in approaches Naruto and comment. "Nice entrance, gaki."

"Thanks, neechan." Naruto replied. "I told them the details for the second-stage of the exams like you told me."

"Yeah, well...better get everything set until the exams starts." Anko stated with a smirk admitted.

"Is that your friends?" She asked, seeing his apprentices pull the ship down. While Issei and Haru hammer the pole to secured; they using their weapons of choice to hammered the poles.

"Yup. I had my crew to fold the sails and anchored docked to secured everything." Naruto stated. "And this time, you will be board the Morrigan."

"I would love to." Anko appreciated.

"Just talk to Mutsu, over there." Naruto pointed at the dark skin man with a assassin robes that tighten the rope on the tree, with the team of Kumo nin had their attention seeing a familiar man before. "I will informed him to be sure."

"I'll do that, otouto." Anko replied, as she went back to the stall until the rest arrived.

Until the rookies came in several of them will met Naruto's apprentices along with Team Gai, with the ship they saw, it was marvelous ship that Naruto got himself to. With Ino spoke seeing the Morrigan. "Naruto-kun, is that your ship?"

"Yup, Morrigan will be prepared for anything." Naruto stated.

"Wait, is your ship named Morrigan?" Ino asked.

"Yup, named after the goddess, and also meaning the Phantom Queen." Naruto replied.

"No way, named after a goddess, seriously, never thought you got yourself a ship that can fly. I wish a ship like that, if I gave a name for her for myself, something beautiful." Ino said disbelief.

"Don't worry, it will do just fine when I will construct a ship..." Naruto said, before a grin on his face and make a joke. "If I had my workers to gave you a 'boar' figurehead for your ship bow."

"Not funny." Ino scold about having boar figurehead, since her name is 'Ino' translate to 'boar'. **(AN: I will gave Ino a Schooner like Stede Bonnet, if it will be funny to see Ino got herself a 'ship'. But its very soon.)**

Naruto chuckled, as he looked at Sakura and the recruits having conversation with the other rookies, after talking to Ino, until Lee wants Miya to become his girlfriend, but she decline for being weird.

As for his other Assassin apprentices had their own attire they had select for each of them;

Natsu is wearing like Connor, but dyed with colors; he dressed in a hooded white uniform jacket with red lining, as well as a thin red sash fastened with an Assassin insignia, and brown boots with leggings that extended past his knee, he was equipped with a Bow and Arrows, two indian flintlock pistols), blowpipe on his back besides the quivers of arrows, and a hanger sword (from AC: 3; Liberation and Rogue).

Next is Haru is wearing the same as Natsu; the color is blue with black lining, he was equipped with a Tomahawk with a blade shaped like the Assassins and a dirk knife, air rifle on his back besides the claymore. And also carries Spanish flintlock pistols.

And lastly is Issei; Now he is wearing a uniform that looks like Duncan Walpole's Assassin uniform, instead blue. The outfit is completely red and white; an Officer's Outfit. He had two additional holsters on his chest that place two flintlock pistols and other two is on his sides. He had a one-handed hammer (like Ezio's did wielded a hammer), was the 'Condottiero War Hammer**',** a Guillotine Gun strapped on his back and besides the blowpipe.

Which made TenTen into a fan-girl mode for weapons, if she wants to see it with stars on her eyes for if wants of those. After all, if Naruto had her to be on his Order, things will quite if he will to do so.

"Well...I will talk to Anko-neechan to taken the Morrigan to the tower with Mutsu, while I'll had him will take the wheel to set sail to the tower with some ANBU guards with her, but...she will not turn back against her battle."

"Wait, who's 'she'?" Ino wondered.

"I meant Morrigan." Naruto answered pointed at his Ship.

Ino protested. "But Naruto-kun, its just only a ship, not a-eep!"

That flinch from the platinum blond, seeing a hannya mask appeared beside Naruto with a smile and he said. "Ino...don't deny that comment or gossip about Morrigan is just a ship. She is a pride and also a gift of my father. And also this ship is legend too."

That cause more terrifying of Ino when many genin participators, once again, with a few steps back away from the horrified mask. with Anko smirked seeing her little brother's work, along with some chunin seeing Naruto's hannya mask was creepy. Some of them had wondered who taught that as well.

"Right, oops, sorry." Ino replied nervously, then with aura disappeared, but again, everyone was sighed relief.

"Good, so for now, you better head back to your team, until the next stage starts." Naruto stated, getting a nod from Ino and heading back to her team. As he looked around, and activate his eagle vision, now there several orange auras like Kabuto said, then Kusa's has light green, there's green is Suna, then Kiri is dark-blue, Ame is dark gray, Kumo's light yellow and lastly Iwa's brown. But...there is there is something strange three people that he knew they are Kusa, but their auras were purple like the Oto.

_'That's strange? So why is their auras were purple? But I thought they are from Kusa.'_ Naruto thought with suspicious. _'Unless...'_

Until with his thought were cut off, then as seeing TenTen want to know where can she find one? So they replied that were be given by Naruto. Then the weapons' mistress ran quicker like Gai, as she is on front of Naruto then grab his coat and shaken him like crazy. "Naruto! Where I can get those weapons!?"

"Uh...what?"

"Don't WHAT me! I want to know where did you got those weapons you friends over there!?" TenTen exclaimed. As Naruto was about to say to TenTen about those arsenals.

Until Anko cut Naruto and TenTen's stated. by called to everyone to prepared to exam. "Alright if you're done chatting up here!" And as they look up towards the snake mistress.

"Now then..." Anko started to announced. "This is the arena for the second exam: training field 44. Also known as…the Forest of Death!"

"It looks like a pretty creepy place." Ino said.

"You're about to find out firsthand…why they call this the "Forest of Death"!" Anko said.

"Why is it called the forest of Death?" Naruko asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Now, before we begin the second exam, there's something I have to hand out." Anko said as she held up a bunch of paper forms "Their consent forms. Everybody has to sign one."

"Why?" Naruko asked.

"We want all the details covered before the first deaths occur." Anko said.

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed, and the proctor picked up on his attitude.

"Well played, neechan, just don't try and-"

The woman quickly slid a kunai from her sleeve to her hand and threw it at Naruto who, faster than anyone could see, caught it and continued talking. "-scare us before we've seen the arena for ourselves."

Anko smirked, his reflexes were top notch to catch the attack and not to mention how he did it without so much as a flinch. There were the series of 'wow's and 'How did he do that?'s among those gathered while others were not as impressed.

Gaara as expected continued to watch him with the same blank stare, but inside his blood was rushing in excitement. He wanted so bad to fight him, watch the assassin squirm in his sand as she crushed him slowly._ 'Soon..I will have you in my Coffin.'_

The Oto nin watched carefully, knowing that to complete their mission they would have to go through the assassin. His skill was impressive, so much to the point that it was obvious even to the tactical one of the bunch, Dosu, that they would have trouble. They couldn't fail though or their punishment would be death, better to be at the hand of a quick assassin rather than their master.

The silent Kusa shinobi hid their excitement beneath their straw hats. It would be quite an entertaining fight should they run into the one in the white robes.

_'This will be...interesting.'_ Their leader thought, licking her lips. And she was interesting Naruto's ship about its potential.

The proctor made to move and disappeared in a blur, appearing behind Naruto. One hand rested on his shoulder while the other one wandered a bit over his chest, her face going from joking to perverted in only a moment.

She leaned forward, pressing herself against his back, and brought a kunai up to his neck and said, "You know, this place is only for strong ninja, you sure you don't need your big sis to come with you?"

Naruto sighed annoyance and mumbled, "Anko-neechannn~, stop it. This really isn't the time."

Anko chuckled and pulled slightly closer, getting the desired effect in the deepening of his small flush, she then said, "Come on, I'm sure you'll have fun."

Naruto had his eyes rolled away from Anko's face. Until Anko notice he whispered something, as he repeated that thanks to Naruto's teachings, she manage to understand what he had said, he said: 'We had Code S.'

That made Anko flinch that she know what he meant. As she whispered 'Are you serious?' Then he replied with a sighed, acted like it was yes.

"You better get the test started, many of the genins were impatient." Naruto 'sighed'.

"Hmm, you no fun." Anko pout, as she walked back around to her previous spot and said, "Alright kids, listen up! These are the rules for the exams."

The test this time was first-and-foremost a survival test (with Shikamaru a usual 'troublesome' about survival test), each team was given either a heaven or an earth scroll and they would have to forcibly take the opposite scroll from one of the other teams and bring both scrolls to the tower at the forest's center without checking their contents and they had to do it within five days.

Then Ino was complained about how long to survived, and Chouji complains about where can he can find food to eat; with Naruto shouted to anyone that is 'You're on your own?! You guys better learned to survived and find food for yourselves', so there you have it. With Anko agreed with Naruto about test's statement for survival.

Not to mention that they also had to get past all of the giant carnivorous animals that lived throughout the forest.

"One final piece of advice…stay alive!" Anko said after the explanation and all of the different applicants went on to signing the forms. With Naruto's Assassins will not be entering due that they're still a lot to learned, so Anko appreciated to have them as their eyes and ears for at least. After Anko will talk the girls while the boys will in the Morrigan.

"It's almost time to distribute the scrolls." A Chunin called out from the hut before pulling up a curtain.

_'Smart! To keep us in the dark, they're concealing which type of scroll each team gets… and which member is carrying it! It's just like Ibiki-san said…stealing intelligence is a matter of life and death! Everyone is an enemy! And we're probably all equally determined. If we're all willing to fight to the death, this could become a massacre.'_ Naruto thought as he looked down on his consent form.

The genin soon dispersed and gave their last thoughts about whether to go through with the test or not. With the new information given to them by the proctor, it was most definitely more difficult than they would have imagined. Even then, most had already made up their minds that they would go through with it.

"Sakura, are you going to go through with this?" The pink haired girl looked to see Ino and her team come over and see her.

Naruto, who was sitting on a nearby dirt mound, chose to ignore them and let Sakura deal with her old friends. Sasuke was scoping out the other teams and wasn't even paying any attention the new arrivals. While each team obtained the scroll after signing their waiver.

"Of course I am Ino, I won't let my team down." Sakura determent.

The blonde put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You weren't too impressive back in the academy Sakura, I doubt you can handle the pressure. If I will Naruto-kun from you."

Sakura glared at her friend and Ino's taunting was rebuffed. "If you try, but I'm not the same girl I was back in the academy Ino...I think that much is pretty clear."

Her friend took a few steps back. "Yeah...I guess it is."

"Satsuki, Sakura, Naruko, let's get our scroll." Naruto got up and started making his way over to the hut with his team-mates close behind, pushing past Ino's squad.

Team seven was ready to begin the Second Exam.

_'Heh heh…it's finally starting to sink in…why we want those consent forms!'_ Anko thought before yelling. "All right, everyone, follow your proctors to your respective gates! When the signal sounds in half an hour, the exam will begin!"

Once each team had received their scroll, the different teams were then brought to different gates around the forest. Now each of the Rookies gave luck to Team 7 and each other with mentally. Simultaneously, they would be released into the Forest of Death and would most likely come into contact soon after entering. Some of the more apprehensive teams tried to find entrances where they could not see other, stronger groups nearby.

Others like Suna just chose the closest one, unconcerned.

**==Forest of Death, gate 16==**

At gate 16 were team 8 waiting for the exam to begin. Kiba is excited, Hinata felt confident and less nervous ans Shino remain calm...well that's Shino for you.

"Woohoo! If it's survival skills they want, we've got it made! Don't go soft on us, Hinata!" Kiba said and Hinata nervously looked down on the ground.

"Hai, Kiba-kun." Hinata agreed. "As soon as we will passed the next stage."

"Yeah, but..." Kiba said before gazed at Naruto's Morrigan and also the wolf figurehead. "Since when Naruto got himself a ship, and even the wolf on that ship. And even those hottie chicks that Naruto had got himself to." With his thoughts about meeting two female apprentices of Naruto, and even the rest of his companions.

"It better for we will prepared for anything in this exam." Shino comment.

"You got that Shino." Kiba agreed, along with Hinata.

**==Forest of Death, gate 27==**

At gate 27 where team 10. Ino had everything is set, next Chouji had set his own food on his pouch after all, and even Naruto's delicious donuts and other snacks. Since Ino tried out its marvelous delicious, during he hanged out with him. And lastly Shikamaru did tried it out as well.

"A fight to the death? What a drag, but if it's the only way…" Shikamaru said_._

**==Forest of Death, gate 12==**

At gate 12 where team 7. Now Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki prepared to begin, now they had hear their hoods on, with Naruto extended his hidden blades, then he slide them back its place, then Sakura punch her fist on her palm, Satsuki twirl her chain dart and Naruko pump her fist up.

"Yeah! Yeah! We can't lose, I tell ya! Anyone comes near us, I'll kill 'em myself!" Naruko said.

'_Oh, please!'_ Sakura thought.

"Remember everyone. called out by code." Naruto informed, getting a nod respond by Sakura and Satsuki, and a confusing Naruko.

"What code?" The red haired asked.

"We'll tell you when we entered the forest." Satsuki replied.

**==Forest of Death, gate 20==**

At gate 20 were the three Oto-nins. Now they are prepared to followed their leader's orders.

_'Heh heh…the time has finally come…to carry out our orders in the open.'_ The one that was obviously the leader of the three thought.

**==Forest of Death, gate 38==**

At gate 38 were Kabuto and his teammates waiting.

**==Forest of Death, gate 35==**

At gate 35 were Kumo Team were standing by. with Yugito had wondered about her bijuu companion about Naruto's chakra, and Omoi was still complained about knowing, with Karui bashed him for being lazy.

"Alright, this time, we will get things started." Yugito declared, getting a nod from her teammates.

**==Forest of Death gate 27==**

At gate 27, with the Iwa team do the same like everyone else. Kurotsuchi will encountered the Hokage's son, then fight or kill him. But be sure that everything prepared.

"Alright, lets go and find the Hokage's brats." Kurotsuchi declared.

With her teammates nod agreed.

**==Forest of Death, gate 06==**

At gate 6 where Gaara's team. Gaara is standing in the front gate with his arms crossed, then Temari and Kankurou were standing besides him.

'I've got to look out for enemy teams…but five days in the forest with that creepy Gaara…argh!' Kankuro thought.

**==Forest of Death, gate 15==**

At gate 15 where three Kusa-nins.

"Target the rookies first." One of them said.

"It looks like we've got carte blanche to pick them off from here on in which should make our job a lot easier." Another one said.

**==Forest of Death, gate 41==**

At gate 41 where last year's rookie team 3. Now Team 3 were prepared for everything when TenTen was still complained about Naruto having those arsenals from his apprentices. Its when Anko cut their conversation until its already starting.

'_Gai-sensei, I will do my best!'_ Lee thought. "Yosh!"

TenTen sighed again for she will talk to Naruto later after the second exams, for at least she can't die without those arsenals.

"Don't worry, tenten." Neji said to his teammate, before he knew she want some weapons from Naruto. "I'm sure we'll going to the tower when you going to talk to Naruto after this."

"Yes, maybe your right." TenTen replied. "But I was about to do the same."

Neji nod for understand. "That's the spirit. Now lets get this test started."

**==Forest of Death, with Anko==**

With Anko informed by the Chunins for they on the entrance. As jumped aboard of the Morrigan, then heading to the pole of bow of the ship. As with Anko glance at one of Naruto's crew with nod, then he went to the mortal cannon, and insert a flare shell.

"Part two of the Chunin exam begins…NOW!" Anko yelled, now its their cue, then the crew member heard her call, then mortar fires then shots a flare in the air that's the signal and the gates opened.

**==Forest of Death, gate 15==**

The three Kusa-nins burst through the open gate, having already decided on what team to attack.

"Those four, right?" One of them asked.

"Go for the brats!" Another one said.

**==Forest of Death, gate 12==**

"All right! Let's move out!" Naruto yelled as he ran then with his teammates followed behind him through the gate.

**==Forest of Death, team 08==**

Three shinobi in black body-suits were jumping through the trees until they heard something and they stopped to look down on team 8 that was standing on the ground below them.

"The tower's where everyone is ultimately going… so we might as well set up traps as close to there as possible." Kiba said before Akamaru picked up the scent of the three ninja that were hiding above them "Found them already, huh? Where are they?"

"Stupid kids…they might as well be shouting, "capture us"! From the sound of things, they know we're somewhere nearby, but they haven't figured out where yet." One of the unknown ninja said before he suddenly felt something on his neck.

"What's wrong? You're as white as a sheet." One of his partners said before noticing a leech that was on the guy's neck and all three looked up to see several other leeches, coming down. The three of them tried to force the leeches off them, but to no avail and they fell down to the ground.

"The flying leeches of Konoha village can sense perspiration and body heat and fling themselves en masses! If you can't get them off your body within five minutes, you're finished. And if you panic trying to get away from them… well…one team down!" Kiba said as one of the three enemy ninja triggered a booby-trap that had been set up by team 8 earlier and the three was trapped in a net, hanging from a tree together with the flying leeches.

**==Forest of Death, team 10==**

The Ino-Shika-Cho team heard the scream before when they briefing to find a team to get the scroll.**  
**

"So, you want us to find Team 7 and work together?" Choji asked as he ate some of his potato chips.

"That's right. We've got a better chance of surviving this place if we have them on our side." Ino said with a smirk.

"And by 'them', you mean Naruto." Shikamaru said with his usual dull look.

"He's a powerful guy, what can I say." Ino said folding her arms with a smirk still on her face.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"What Was That?!" Ino yelled with a pissed off look on her facewith her tessen ready.**  
**

"Nothing, let's just go find your boyfriend." Shikamaru said.

"He's not my boyfriend…yet." Ino said smirking again. _'And also I won't lose to Sakura, for sure.'_

**==Forest of Death, team 07 - earlier==**

"Did you guys hear someone scream?" Sakura asked as they heard the screams of team 8's victims "This place is creeping me out!"

"I think that scream, meant that its started." Naruto replied with determent.

Naruto stopped his squad in a clearing and took out their Heaven scroll. He had been hanging onto it since they received it, but felt it was better he did not keep it himself. "Sakura, here."

Sakura was shocked he chose her to hold their scroll and started to disagree. "Naruto, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

Naruto just shook his head and took her hand, pressing the scroll into her grasp. "I know you will take care of it, keep it safe."

She didn't understand why he wanted her to hold it but did not go against his order, placing it in her waist pouch.

"I understand Naruto..."

He nodded and took a look around them, it was a little too open for his tastes.

"We should probably get everything ready-" Naruto is about say about to prepared for anything to find a earth scroll and it seemed they were in luck, until a familiar voice call them.

"Well, would you look at that? The two children of Namikaze!" The three turned to see the three Iwa-nins.

"Iwa-nins." Naruko felt nervous that they encountered them, due her father massacre many of Iwa-nins during the 3rd shinobi war, when Iwagakure held deeply grudge her father.

"And you are…?" Naruto asked.

"Meet Kurotsuchi-san, granddaughter of Tsuchikage-sama!" Kurotsuchi's blond teammate said.

"And these are my teammates, Akatsuchi and Bakutsuchi!" Kurotsuchi said, gesturing to her two teammates respectively.

"Well, I'm Naruto Altair Cormac, but you know me as the Dark Templar and these are my teammates, Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha and Naruko Namikaze!" Naruto said.

"We know who you are Namikaze, and we're gonna prove once and for all that Iwa is – and always will be – stronger than you Konoha tree-huggers!" Kurotsuchi said.

Naruto frowned and asked his teammates. "Hey guys, what do you say? I'll take the girl and you get one of the others, while Sakura-chan and Naruko takes the last one?"

"Sure, but are you sure that you can handle her, niisan?" Satsuki asked.

"We'll see!" Naruto said.

"Hey, who said that you could decide who fights who without us?" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Just play along with them for now Kurotsuchi-san, I'll take the Namikaze boy and make sure that it'd be enough of him for you afterwards!" Bakutsuchi said.

"No, you'll take the girl and the Hokage's daugher and Akatsuchi'll take on Uchiha!" Kurotsuchi said.

"What? But I wa…" Bakutsuchi started, but Kurotsuchi quickly cut him off.

"You haven't unlocked your Kekkei Genkai yet, remember? You won't stand a chance against Uchiha right now!" Kurotsuchi said.

"Fine." Bakutsuchi said. "Lets hope I can fight against the Namikaze's daughter."

As Naruto shift his language into English and said. "Ready guys, we'll as me and Sakura trained you Satsuki." That made Naruko and Iwa-nin confused about strange language.

"Sure, brother." Satsuki replied with same language, that made Naruko shocked for Satsuki did speck the same language.

"Will do, love." Sakure replied.

"Hey? What are they saying?" Akatsuchi wondered.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, Naruko, you'll take the one to the right, and Sasuke, you'll take the one to the left! Let's go!" Naruto said and they charged at their respective targets, before drawn his sword and dagger, with Sakura and Naruko drawn their swords and Satsuki create several hand seals.

"Oh, they're kenjutsu users." Kurotsuchi comment.

Bakutsuchi got out a kunai and threw it at Sakura and Naruko, but she easily dodged it however, the explosive tag wrapped to the kunai caught fire and as the kunai blew up and when the smoke cleared there was only the remains of a logs lying there.

_'Kawarimi…!'_ Bakutsuchi thought before he sensed something approaching him and he ducked just in time to avoid three shurikens that had been thrown at him. Until he notice something strange about those shuriken's shapes. Until seeing Naruko in the air with sword before her head before he drawn two kunais and block the strike.

"**Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu.** (Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)" Satsuki called out the name of his attack and a large fire ball was shot towards Akatsuchi.

"**Doton: Doryuheki.** (Earth Release: Mud Wall)" Akatsuchi said and a wall of earth suddenly rose up from the ground and blocked the fire ball.

Satsuki then got out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it and threw it at the earth wall, so that it was destroyed when the kunai blew up, but then came a large rock – that seemed to have arms and even a head – and it moved in to punch Satsuki.

"**Futon: Kamikaze no jutsu.** (Wind Release: Divine Wind)" Naruto said and he blew a powerful gust of wind at the Iwa kunoichi.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu.** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire)" Kurotsuchi then fired a dragon made out of fire at Naruto and it was greatly strengthened by Naruto's Kamikaze.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu.** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)" A water dragon then came out of a nearby pool and when straight through the wind-strengthened fire and hit Kurotsuchi. While holding his sword and dagger.

**==Forest of Death, team 8 and team Fu==**

Fu looked down on the three members of team 8 that were oblivious to her presence, which most people would consider strange considering that Shino's insects would react immediately on Fu's presence and Genjutsu don't work on bugs. But this case is different; Takimaru's clan uses Genjutsu that is strong enough to even fool one-celled organisms, and the best part is that only they can use it due to their Dojutsu.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata stopped when a thick mist suddenly covered the area.

"What the…? Where'd this mist come from?" Kiba asked before looking at Hinata, though he was only barely able to see her "Hinata!"

"Already on it. **Byakugan!**" Hinata said as she activated her Kekkei Genkai.

_'It's no use, Takimaru-kun's Genjutsu mist is impossible to see through, even for the all-seeing Byakugan!'_ Fu thought.

"There, I see one over there, and there's another one in that direction and the third one's over there!" Hinata said, pointing in three different directions towards where she thought she saw the enemies and the three of them split up to take them on individually.

Kiba punched what looked like a person, but after he had punched it he saw that it was only… a tree? Shino punched what he thought was a person, but it wasn't, instead it was a boulder. Hinata used a palm strike on what she thought was a person – and the Byakugan even confirmed it – but instead it was a tree.

"What the…? Hey what's going on here?" Kiba asked before he turned around and yelled "Hey, Hinata. I thought you said that there was someone here!"

"There w-was, I don't get it, m-maybe…it's s-some kind of Genjutsu!" Hinata yelled back.

"That, doesn't make any sense, your Byakugan would've seen through it and besides Genjutsu don't work on my insects!" Shino yelled.

"Oh, the Hyuga's spot on, you're under the influence of Takimaru-kun's Genjutsu mist! Nothing can see through it and it can fool one-celled organisms, so a simple insect is no big deal!" Fu's voice came through the mist, apparently coming from all sides.

"Hey, where are you? Show yourself!" Kiba yelled, not only did the mist make Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's insects useless, Kiba's and Akamaru's noses were also useless, they were at a total disadvantage.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent, not Fu-san!" Kiba turned around to see Shibuki approaching him and the mist around them cleared to make a small arena.

"Heh, you've got to be crazy if you think you can beat me!" Kiba said confidently.

"I don't know about that. After all, you're the ones who got trapped in our trap and you didn't even notice that we've been following you three ever since we entered this forest!" Shibuki said.

_'What…? How could we not have noticed them?' _Kiba wondered.

"In case you're wondering how you didn't notice us, simple… Takimaru's Genjutsu!" Shibuki said as though he had read Kiba's thoughts.

Hinata was looking around; trying to find whoever's casting the Genjutsu, if she could take him out, then the Genjutsu would be broken.

"Looking for me?" Someone behind her asked and she jumped in surprise before turning around to face him as the mist cleared around them to make a small arena.

He had shoulder length brown hair, glowing, red eyes, and he wore a green t-shirt with a red circle on the back that almost resembled an eye and the Taki insignia was on the front. He also wore blue pants and had his Taki Hitai-ate wrapped around his waist.

"Man, I can't believe that she made me fight a girl!" Takimaru said.

Shino brought out his insects, Fu was standing in front of him – in the small clearing in the mist – with a smile on her face, since Shino was an Aburame, this would be a complete mismatch because insects pretty much worships her or rather, they worship her tenant, but she'd still be able to turn any of Shino's insects against him.

**==Forest of Death, team 7 and team Kurotsuchi==**

"**Yoton: Sekkaigyō no jutsu.** (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)" Kurotsuchi called out before spitting quicklime at Naruto and it hit said blond's feet as well as the ground around him as Kurotsuchi went through several hand signs.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa.** (Water Release: Water Trumpet)" She called out before spitting a lot of water on the quicklime, making it harden within a matter of seconds.

_'Yoton? Maybe she could have taught me this if we'd met under different circumstances.'_ Naruto thought as he channeled Ice chakra through his feet, freezing the quicklime and he managed to break himself free to Kurotsuchi's shock.

"How did you…?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Let me show you!" Naruto said before weaving a series of hand signs "**Hyoton: Sensatsu suisho.** (Ice Release: Thousand Needles of Death)"

The water from Kurotsuchi's Mizuranpa went into the air and froze into needles of ice and said needles flew at Kurotsuchi and she went through several hand signs.

"**Doton: Tsuchi dōmu.** (Earth Release: Earth dome jutsu)" Kurotsuchi called out and she slammed her hands down on the ground and suddenly came a dome of earth up around her, protecting her from the needles.

"**Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu.**" A female voice called out and suddenly, a large vortex of wind was shot at them, with Naruto reacted, then extended his hand at the wind and yelled.

"**Bakudo #81: Dankuu!** (Way of Binding No.81 (Hachiju-ichi): Spitting Void)"

As a largest a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall that creates by Naruto. As the gust of wind hits the wall, which causes kicking up dust, dirt, and tree parts that's the barrier is unable to break.

"A new enemy?" Satsuki and Bakutsuchi questioned, seeing the destruction through the barrier.

"What justu was that!?" Naruko and Akatsuchi added, seeing Naruto's jutsu.

"What was that barrier that blocks anything?" Kurotsuchi wondered.

_'Where are they...'_ Naruto kept his eyes open and tried to listen for their footsteps, the second attack had to come soon.

That scent...that scent he had from Kabuto and the Oto-nin. It was _'here'_.

**==At the distance, where Team 7 and Iwa fought==**

The Kusa-nin brought her arms down from creating the jutsu, seeing that it was blocked by a barrier that seen it before. Her two team-mates stood on either side of her, waiting for orders.

"You two go have fun with the other genin. These three are mine..." They smirked and knew their Lord was about to have some fun.

"Yes...Orochimaru-sama."

They leaped away and allowed the snake to disappear in a flash to go find his prey.

**==With Team 7 and Kurotsuchi's ==**

Naruto was still searching for his opponent when he heard something coming toward him, _fast_. It made the ground slightly rumble as it approached and he quickly turned to face it and jumped back when he realized just what it was. A giant snake smashed through the trees into the clearing they were in, hissing and biting at the blonde.

_'Damn!'_

As Naruto somersault and draw his sword, and while in the air with a powerful thrust of his hips, and leg muscles, he...flew towards the giant snake with his sword in hand and cleanly slashes the snake's head off as everyone like Team 7 and Iwa watched the headless snake drop on the ground. Until the snake had disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruko and Satsuki was amazed about his skills in kenjutsu, and Sakura admitted, with Iwa like Kurotsuchi was disbelief seeing a deadly kenjutsu that can cut the snake's head off. Along with her teammates about the Dark Templar's skills.

"What was that, Niisan?" Naruko asked while her brother, Naruto landed on the branch. Which ignored by the blond assassin, and he glance at the direction, before the barrier fades.

"Alright! Come on out!" Naruto yelled at the direction.

"Kukuku how impressed about your skills." A feminine tone appeared, which made Naruto heard another gust of wind creating several hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryuheki.**" Naruto shouts and slams his hands on the ground blocking the force of the wind jutsu used as it hit the wall full force. He goes through another series of hand seals. "**Doton: Dosekiryū!** (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)"

As a dragon forms in the center of the Earth Wall and fires mud projectiles at the assailant. Which made the Iwa team shocked in surprised seeing Naruto preforms their village's jutsu.

_'Its our village's jutsu!'_ Iwa nin thought. _'When did he learned how to use it? And who taught him? And...sugoi! A Doton counterattack combo.'_

"Kukuku..." A voice laughs and carrying a lot malice with it. "My, my, an Doryuheki and an Iwa's Dosekiryuu as well. That's quite impressive for a Genin."

"Where are you. Show yourself you teme!" Naruto yells as Team 7 and Iwa continues looking around back to back.

"My, that's quite a mouth on you Namikaze." The voice says while laughing again.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled furious that made Naruko cling hearing her brother furious. Now Naruto is really hates their families' name. Now Iwa had heard Naruto's outburst.

"You know what fuck this. If you won't show your face we'll just sniff you out. Ready Sakura." Naruto declared and Sakura nods her head and they both fly through a series of hand seals. Instead eagles, since Naruto had receive his new summoning contract, and letting Sakura signed both; due eagles were scouts, messengers, air supporters and attackers. But now...with the new summons on the Assassins' arsenals of trackers and hunters. They have...

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** (Summoning Technique)" They both shout placing their hands on the ground and there is a puff smoke and now the smoke fades, reveals to be two wolves appear; a white wolf and a blue wolf each having 2 tails. Which made Naruko had surprised seeing a bijuu summons.

_'A tailed wolf summons.'_ Naruko disbelief.

**"What do you need of us Sakura-sama, Naruto-sama."** The wolves asked their command.

"Katara, Saito, we need you to find out where the person tracking us is." Sakura ordered.

**"No problem."** The blue fox called Saito said and they both sniff the air and then look at their summoners'.

**"Sakura-sama, he's over there and be careful he smells like a snake."** The white fox called Katara warns.

"Not good. Not good at all. If we hope to survive we will need to work together." Naruto said scared.

"What are you talking about, tree-hugger?" Bakutsuchi asked Naruto now even more annoyed with him.

"Oh my god you baka-iwa, do you even think." Sakura said in a pissed voice. "He's saying that the only people that should smell like snake are Anko the proctor of this exam and Orchimaru S-class missing nin of the Hidden Leaf Village." As she drawing her jian as does Naruto with his sword and dagger, then Satsuki drew her chokuto. Causing Naruko and the Iwa-nins eyes widen in shocked about Orochimaru.

Naruko knew Orochimaru was a former teammate for her godparents, ever since he failed to achieve the title as a Yondaime Hokage, since Hiruzen Sarutobi select her father as a successor instead Orochimaru. And even Mother wants to become the first female Hokage before the Sandaime. He was a man commit crimes for kidnapping infants, genins and etc for legal experiments, learned kinjutsu and even immortality.

He was interesting Satsuki and her clan's Sharingan. Naruko knew what he's here in the chunin exams.

Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Bakutsuchi knew about Orochimaru's history, he was traitor and missin-nin of Konoha, like their shinobis like Deidara when he stole the Iwagakure's kinjutsu for being in Explosive Corp. They knew about Orochimaru is same as the rest of the shinobi became S-rank. But now...they will fight a sannin.

"Kukuku, aren't we perceptive little one's aren't we." Orochimaru says laughing and he asked. "Do you even know how to use those swords or is it just for show?"

"Its none your business, teme!" Naruto yells as Team 7 and Iwa continues looking around back to back. As he looked at Kurotsuchi. "Kurotsuchi-san..." Getting the Sandaime's granddaughter attention to Naruto. "Old saying; 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. So how about it?"

"Well...we still enemies, so we will fight the same cause." Kurotsuchi replied.

"Kurotsuchi, you can't be serious." Bakutsuchi said.

"What choices do we had, Bakutschi." Kurotsuchi stated. "If we ran, we better start fighting."

"She's right, we might need their help to defeat him!" Akatsuchi said.

Bakutsuchi sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we better get this freak out."

"If wouldn't say..." Naruto stated. "As the matter of fact...we do it now!" As he is on look like a billiard stance. Then he thrust his sword and fires a bolt of chakra towards the snake bastard's location who sneers at Naruto as he jumps out of the way.

"Why you..." Orochimaru hissed and charges at Team 7 and Kurotsuchi's team with Akatsuchi and Naruko on their defesive stand and Bakutsuchi tossing couple of shurikens, until Orochimaru dodge them. As Naruto called in with English.

"Sakura-chan, Satsucki! Operation: Firestorm!"

Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura stab there their swords (and Naruto sheathed his dagger) into the ground and Team 7 goes through a series of hand seals and shout.

**"Renkei Ninjutsu: Mega Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **(Collaboration Ninjutsu: Mega Fireball Technique)**"** Team 7 shouts (minus Naruko). (Two Fireball Jutsu's and a Great Breakthrough) The jutsu hit's Orochimaru dead-on and engulf him in flames, but he turns to mud.

**"Sakura-sama, to your right!"** Katara shouts as Orchimaru appears and Team 7 and Iwa goes through another series of hand seals along with Kurotsuchi.

**"Hōsenka no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**"** Team 7 and Kurotsuchi shouts and fire 30 or so mini fireballs at the Snake Sannin while the foxes guard there backs.

"Dammit, we need to escape. We won't be able to beat one of the Sannin." Naruto growls. "Kurotsuchi-san!"

With the ravenette Iwa kunoichi nod and flies through another series of seals.

**"Tachiagari Iwahashira **(Earth Release: Rising Stone Pillars)**"** Kurotsuchi said and giant pillars rise up from the ground and the treacherous serpent has a little trouble evading them, but is successful in the end. And now Naruto raised his arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward at the Snake Sannin.

"Everyone! Get Clear!" Naruto called as everyone is told, which made Orochimaru had wondered what he is up to, and then he exclaimed. **"Hado #88:...**Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!**** (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)**"**

And fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which made Iwa team and Naruko awed and horror seeing a powerful jutsu without a hand signs like dankuu, with Orochimaru's eyes widen seeing a power attack towards him, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact.

**==At Outside of Forest of Death - Earlier==**

WIth Naruto's apprentice; Mutsu is on the deck of the ship, while Natsu were cheeking the broadside cannons with the crew, Haru practicing his skills with his claymore. While Miya and Karasuba were having a girl talk while eating dango, until they heard an explosion that causes the birds fly away with frighten, as they look towards to the direction, before Haru went to top.

"It seems sensei did went overboard!" Haru shouted informed, which made the girls shook their heads, seeing Anko had not thought her brother did a mess he made.

"Ara, ara, it looks like sensei did made a mess after all." Miya comment.

"I agreed." Karasuba replied, and take a drink a rum, with Anko had a good new taste of rum, it was good and sweat as well.

"Damn, gaki. Its be sure gaki will ruined my playground." Anko grumbled with annoyed. As she took another bite on a dango, before dip some chocolate syrup taste it.

"Yum, nothing is better than dango and rum, do you agreed." Anko admitted getting a nod from the girls. "Thank otouto for making some syrup for my dango, it was good after all."

"I agreed, Anko-san." Miya agreed and she took a sip of a juice.

"Now, once I'm done, I think I'll head back to the tower since in this program, the faster ones will be done in 24 hours. And Karasuba, can you had Mutsu-san to take the ship ready." Anko said. She then threw a senbon into the three and then said, "Konohagakure Mark complete." As the senbons she threw over time looked like the leaf village's mark.

"Sure." Karasuba replied, as she stood along with Miya. Until a chunin examiner came in.

"Big trouble, Anko-sama." The examiner with glasses said as he arrived.

"What is it?" Anko asked, with Miya and Karasuba turn to him.

"Bodies...three of them and they don't look normal either. You have to come!" The examiner replied.

Anko nodded and before left to go to the crime scene with Miya and Karasuba. With Miya before she called Mutsu in the Morrigan. "Mutsu. can you prep the ship for departure. We'll be back for a minutes!"

"Sure, Miya." Mutsu replied.

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the Kusakagure shinobis that entered this exam and you can see, they have no faces, as if they were melted off." The one that found them explained.

_'No mistaking it, this jutsu is his but why is he here, at the exam?'_ Anko asked in her head. _'I think Naruto-otouto did knew the bastard is here.'_

"Show me the picture of these three!" Anko ordered and when the examiners did, she immediately recognized the one she saw back when she was instructing the genins.

_'So at that time, he was already there.'_ Anko thought. _'It seems that he also informed Ibiki about 'him'.'_

"This is bad! Otouto was right! Report this to the Hokage immediately!" Anko ordered.

"Huh?" The examiners said.

"Send some ANBU captains to the forest of death! me and others are going after them right now." Anko said. "Naruto had signal code S...and tell Hokage-sama and send someone to Sandaime-sama that he's back, I mean it!"

"Hai!" Chunin replied, as he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

**==Forest of Death, Team 8 and team Fu - Same time==**

**==With Kiba vs Shibuki==**

"**Tsuuga!** (Tunneling Fang)" Kiba called out as he spun through the mist, towards where he thought his opponent to be, only to smash through a rock.

"Great, another illusion. Only if my nose would work properly." He muttered to himself, it seemed that not only was the mist tricking Hinata's Byakugan, but also Kiba's nose and Shino's insects.

"**Mizu Tatsumaki!** (Water Tornado)" Suddenly a vortex of water formed right next to Kiba. The Inuzuka was then knocked out by the spinning vortex before it vanished and Shibuki came out from where it was and began searching the Inuzuka for the scroll.

**==Hinata vs Takimaru==**

Hinata hit yet another tree with her Juken. She wondered – of course – how it was that a Genjutsu could beat her Byakugan like this, it didn't seem possible.

Suddenly three kunai – all having explosive tags attached to them – flew down and embedded themselves in the ground near where the Hyuga was standing, and she jumped away just before the tags blew up.

Hinata then looked towards the branch that the kunai had come from and jumped up before hitting what seemed to be the silhouette of a person before she realized that it was a tree she had hit. Her eyes then widened as she turned around, realizing that it was a trap, but she was too late as she felt that someone hit her, hard and she fell unconscious.

**==Shino vs Fu==**

_'Hmmm. My insects appears to be useless in this mist, I have to find a way out of it, and fast.'_ Shino thought before a he noticed a stream of insects flying at him. He then dodged the bugs only for them to vanish, and in their place was three shuriken.

_'Shuriken? So, she's using the mist to her advantage. Letting it fool me into thinking that her shuriken and kunai are insects.'_ He thought before some red particles appeared in the air and the mist faded to reveal that the three Taki-nins were gone, and both Kiba and Hinata were unconscious.

"Ah. Kiba! Hinata!" He yelled before running over to them. Until they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Kusa team exclaimed, as Shino looked around to see a large smoke its where Team 7 located.

**==At the Morrigan==**

Now they are board the ship with the ropes untied, as with Mutsu is on the wheel, with Anko on the left besides him with her arms crossed, and Miya besides her Assassin comrade on the right.

"Full-sail!" Mutsu yelled, as the crew unfold the sails. And entered the forest by the skies.

**==Back to Team 7 and Kurotsuchi's team==**

Now the whole part of the forest is nothing but a crater, seeing Naruto can do. It was most destructive attack, when Naruto had trained to use kido from Ryu, after all, the assassins will use the same thing.

"DAMN IT NARUTO-BAKA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED NOT TO USE 'THAT' IN THIS EXAM!" Sakura yelled with a angry look in anime-style. Before she appeared and bonk his head with her fist.

As Naruto sat up with a large lump on his head and sheepish. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, like I said; went overboard." As he stood, until Naruko and Iwa team arrived. "We better set camp, and the maintain, we better leave this area, after all...we can't risk seeing any enemy shinobi team knew about it."

"As the matter the fact, we better get going." Kurotsuchi declared. With that, Team 7 and with her team left the scene.

**==Forest of Death, team Gai==**

Lee, Neji and Tenten were sitting in the forest as they were eating. Before they heard an explosion is about where Team 7 is. And also Team 10 knew they did heard an explosion.

"It'll probably start to get light in the next hour or so. We were able to use our first day to secure food and water. Most of the teams will be resting now…making this the best time to act. Let's split up…and reconnoiter for the next half hour. But whatever you find, when the time is up… be sure you're back here. Got it?" Neji said as he dropped a kunai down on the ground with the pointy end first.

"Okay!" Tenten said.

"Roger!" Lee said.

"Good…! Ikuzo!" Neji said and they shunshined in three different directions.

**==With Anko and Naruto's Assassins==**

The Morrigan flew into the Forest of Death in the air, quickly ascending into the treetops for a better view. Only a few hours ago, the three bodies of Kusa ninja visitors had been found leading to an immediate investigation. What the rest of the examiners couldn't see that she could though, was that the technique used to steal their faces was something she had seen done before.

Only one man was willing to go so far to meet his desires, and that man was Orochimaru. An S-Class Missing ninja wanted by all major villages for too many crimes to count.

Who better to take him down than his own student?

She sensed his presence is here , looking anywhere for unusual signs of battle or the imposters. It was getting dark and would make it even more dangerous, not only for her hunt but for the genin inside the forest. Whatever or whoever Orochimaru was after was in grave danger and she had to find him before anything worse could happen.

_'I hope **'he'** is alright, wherever he and his team are in this forest.'_

Her thoughts drifted to someone very important to her and in the back of her mind, she hoped she would encounter them somewhere in her search. She could at least warn him, that wouldn't be enough to break her cover would it?

"We need to hurry! Get this ship going any faster!" Anko yelled. With the assassins knew about her past, since she was a former student of Orochimaru, and also the first human experiment for the Curse Seal.

"I will gave you full sail!" Mutsu replied, now Anko gone impatient then she replied.

"I'll go on my own and you guys better catch up!" As Anko jump overboard and land on the top of the tree and jumps up in the air, faster.

"Hey, wait!" Natsu yelled to Anko, but its too late to call her out.

**==Forest of Death, team 7 and team Kurotsuchi==**

Now Naruto's assassins and Naruko, along with Kurotsuchi and his team were setting camp, but with Naruto did cook some dinner while Satsuki and Bakutsuchi had set traps for sure, as Sakura standing guard the perimeter with her ability she had her own 'Eagle Vision' now, with Naruto's guidance to learned its potential.

As Naruto pour the soup on a bowl and take a taste with a whole bowl, and then with a nod and he stood, which he called anyone to getting attention. "Dinner is ready, I better go out for a while for scouting, while you guys remain here for sure." As he put on his hood and then disappeared with a burst of wind.

Now they prepared to eat, with Naruko delight about Naruto's cooking.

"Wow, I never thought, Naruto-san did cook." Akatsuchi admitted.

"Yeah, Nii-san is first-rate chef in this village." Naruko explained.

"A FIRST RATE CHIEF!?" Kurotsuchi yelled in shocked along with Bakutsuchi was disbelief about Naruto's cooking.

"Yup, he did cook anything that surpasses kaa-chan and Kushina-sensei." Satsuki stated.

"I see...can't believe of someone was good at cooking like Ryōri-nin that making delicious foods." Bakutsuchi said about the rumor. "But...rumors had their trouble of their mission failed for the weight that slows them."

"Yeah, Tsuchi-ojisan did mention it, while me and kaa-san had ramen at the time." Naruko stated. "They should not ate too much when comes of cooking meals."

"Yeah, I had some more teachings from Naruto." Sakura stated. "So it better prepared for anything until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but since Naruto-kun refuse to taking some ingredients." Satsuki said about when Naruto refuse to learned his best food that Naruto had cooked. "He proclaimed that its he's recipe, and his alone, if Naruto refuse to have his skills a chef. He had no intention of sharing it to anyone. Besides it would take too long to cook. Naruto-nii said; 'You need to have a certain amount of skills to create them.'"

"No kidding." Kurotsuchi dumpfound.

"Yup, during the mission in Nami (Wave)." Satsuki started to explained about the first mission. Which made Bakutsuchi had known something about that subject.

"I heard of that, that's where Naruto, the Dark Templar did made a reputation." Bakutsuchi stated about Nami. which made Konoha-nin looked at him. "What?"

"Where did you heard it?" Naruko asked.

"Well...its on..." Bakutsuchi is about say about Naruto's title, until Akatsuchi spoke to cut his subject.

"Can you tell what's a 'Templar'?" Akatsuchi asked, which made Sakura and Satsuki tense.

"What you want to know about the Templar?" Satsuki asked.

"I was curious." Akatsuchi curious.

Sakura sighed and explained. "Well...it sort that look like the opposite of the Samurais."

"Seriously!" Kurotsuchi said. "You mean to tell me the Templar is an opposite to the Samurai?"

"Something like that...but...there is something that just a _'Templar'_..." Sakura said proclaimed.

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi, as Sakura turn to Naruko.

"Naruko, can you go out for take a guard shift." Sakura said to Naruko, that flinches the red head.

"Why?"

"Its between me and them, you better not knowing about what we're having this discussion."

"But..." Naruto tried to protest. She want to know why the Templars were opposite to the samurais.

"I mean it, did you want any enemy shinobi will ambushed us?" Sakura frowned, which made Naruko nod for understand and stood and heading outside the cave.

"You too, Bakutsuchi." Kurotschi said to her teammate. Without hesitate, and he stood and left in the cave.

With them gone, now Sakura looked at Kutotsuchi and Akatsuchi, and said. "We'll tell you about our Organization that Naruto-kun had formed..."

"What Organization?" Akatsuchi asked.

Then Satsuki said to the Two Iwa-nins. "Its about the Assassin Order..."

**==Forest of death, Anko==**

Anko had jumped through trees, with the Morrigan had left behind.

_'He's close..I can feel it.'_

Anko's movements became faster, more erratic. She pushed herself forward, this was her one chance to stop him before he could do any damage. The criminal had slipped through their fingers, _her_ fingers, too many times before to let this chance go past.

Landing on a long branch, she looked at the other side to see him. He seemed hurt and so it would seem she was too late to stop whatever he had tried putting into place, but perhaps she still had a chance to get revenge.

"Anko...It's been so long." Orochimaru spoke with a smile, seeing her approach.

"You are an extremely dangerous criminal..and that's why I'm going to kill you right here, even if it costs my life." Orochimaru began to laugh and it made her blood boil.

She threw a few needles at him but they were knocked aside as he shot his tongue at her as an attack. Jumping into the air and landing on the tree, she looked down to see the tongue still following her and was unable to stop it from grabbing her wrist, dragging her back down to the same branch. With her free arm, she aimed it Orochimaru and used a technique he had taught her.

"**Sen'eijashu**! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Four snakes launched from underneath her sleeve and dug into the tree Orochimaru was hiding in.

With a mighty pull of her arm, Anko wrestled the Sannin out and sent him flying straight toward her. Sidestepping, she quickly launched herself against him and held both his hands to keep him from moving.

"I'm sure you remember this jutsu..." Making a special hand sign, Orochimaru's eyes widened and realized what she was trying to do.

"You want to commit suicide?" Surprised by his presence from behind, she turned around to see Orochimaru pulling off the last of his mask and revealing his face in the yellow moon.

"A decoy..." She turned around and watched as the clone dissolved into mud, making her twist around and throw her kunai in frustration.

Orochimaru caught it and let it drop to the ground, forming a hand sign that activated her seal. Doubling over from the pain, she could do nothing as he approached her.

"Why...have you come here?" Anko questioned, holding her seal in pain.

Orochimaru smirked as he stood in front of her, relishing in her weakness.

"We haven't seen each other in so long and this is what you say?"

Anko tried to look away but couldn't as he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Falling to her knees, there was nothing she could do but listen.

"I tried to gave a little girl that same seal as a present just a little while ago...whatever you do, don't stop the exams. Times are getting interesting, and if my fun is put to an end, it will mean the end for Konoha. I think you understand." Orochimaru smirked but quickly lost it as he looked up in surprise.

Anko did as well and then she saw him._ 'Naruto...?'_

The Assassin leaped from the tree above and barely missed Orochimaru. He stabbed and ducked under Orochimaru's attacks with his hidden blade, trying to land a hit. Anko tried to get up and stop them but was still feeling the effects of Orochimaru's chakra.

"Naruto, don't!"

"Kukuku...I was wondering who _'owned'_ Anko since I left her behind. She bears your scent, _'Namikaze'._" He spoke as he dodged and deflected Naruto's attacks, but was unable or unwilling to fight back.

"Like I said; don't call me that! In your information, you can't hide from me when I'll find you if you even try and touch her again, stay the hell away from her!" Naruto yelled, feinting a stab for his head that made Orochimaru lower his body to dodge.

With one foot planted, Naruto sent a bone crunching kick to Orochimaru's face. The hit launched him right back into the trunk of the tree with a sharp pounding. Before he could pursue any farther by took out his flintlock pistol, the criminal disappeared into the bark, retreating.

Naruto doubled back to rejoin Anko's side and checked her seal, it still held together even though it couldn't keep her from experiencing the pain.

"It was reckless of you to come here...otouto." Anko told him with a smile, as she had to go without saying it for so long to keep the right appearances.

"Don't push yourself Anko-neechan...I can say the same to you."

She chuckled only to flinch in pain.

"Neechan...where's the Morrigan?" Naruto asked her with a frown.

That made Anko flinched, with she sheepish. "Well..."

"You were going on your own and letting my students catch up to get there!" Naruto guessed more annoying.

"I was...well...your ship would had-"

"My ship maybe fast, but its very fast, you should listen to Mutsu while he was on the wheel as a captain, and even I had forgot to mention the ship has 'fast-travel'!?" Naruto exclaimed/explained.

"Come on, otouto." Anko complained. "I haven't listen to Mutsu when I was grow impatient if I kill that bastard."

"But you better and better get to the tower to safely until my Morrigan appeared." Naruto said, as he took out a medicine vial, and toss it to Anko before she catches it. "Its medicine, neechan. But I better head back to my team for anything happens."

As Anko glance at the metallic vial that he had given to her, as she opens it and take a drink and then the effects kicks in, that taste wasn't that bad and she comment. "You know that stuff taste like shit."

"I know." Naruto replied, as he took out his air rifle and took out a shell is unlike the grenades. As the blond assassin load a shell in the grenade launcher and aim the air in the air and fires a flare in the air. Before the Morrigan see it.

"Tell you what...I had something in mind, nee-chan."

"What?" Anko asked.

"Remember when I told I had to revived my Creed?" Naruto asked, knowing Anko would answered, which the snake mistress surprised for if she wants to be part of it.

**==Later==**

Now the Morrigan arrived, with the crew and the assassin trainees seeing their mentor with Anko, waving his hands. As the ship weigh anchor and with two assassins jumps down overboard the ship, appeared to be Mutsu, Haru and Iseei, until...

*PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF* *PUFF*

Naruto smirked about his students did learned to use one of Rokushiki...Geppo (Moonwalk).

"So...did you guys still got it?" Naruto asked with a proud smile, as he saw three of his students landed on front of their mentor and Anko. With Mutsu replied.

"Yes, shishou." Mutsu replied, seeing their mentor's smile with pride. "We have get use of it over those months."

"That's good to hear." Naruto replied, with Issei stepped in.

"Shishou, we saw the flare." Iseei stated. "What would want us to do?"

"Take Anko-neechan to the medical quarters to the Morrigan." Naruto informed.

"Aye!" Mutsu, Haru and Issei replied.

"And you?" Haru asked his mentor.

"Returning to my team for sure." Naruto replied. "And the maintain, prep the ship to the Tower. Now get going!"

"Aye, sir!" They replied, with Issei and Haru take Anko and use Geppo to the ship, with Mutsu behind them, leaving Naruto. Until the ship were heading to the tower.

"Now, I better get going." Naruto said himself and then turn and jump and he disappeared with shunpo...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

Author's Note: Naruto will use Haki and Rokushiki minus Kamie, so his students will. As for Kido did learned by Ryu...aka...Naruto Kurosaki. He did trained his apprentice that Naruto Cormac that he did teach them Rokushiki. And even they use Soru, instead shunpo. So Naruto is the only user to use shunpo, its like part of his bloodline.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/20/2015/2:20pm - 7/20/2015/6:05pm

**Started on:** Saturday, July 18, 2015 at 2:03am

**Well...that's that, since Naruto and his team, along with the Iwa team. Until Orochimaru appeared, since Naruto and his team and ally upper hand against him, and even so that this will be interesting for the next chapter. But til then, and this time I will take a break for a week and so...please review...and til then mates.**


	11. Stage 2: Forest of Death Part 2

Chapter 11: Stage 2: Forest of Death Part 2: Rescue and Enclose Encounter

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN:Yo, mates, Czar Joseph here, as you know, I will not had Orochimaru place a Curse seal to Satsuki or any Uchiha clansman outside of the test, due when they're under the ANBU's protectiong and skilled Shinobi from the Uchiha. So it better get things started for reading the next chapter.**

**AN2: As you know? I will create a fan-made techniques and my own fanmades like Nin-kenjutsu from my first Story of Naruto and Bleach Xover: Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow. But with that knowledge of mine will b interesting. I had neglect to mention Naruto will using Ittouryu or Nitouryu.**

**AN3: Did you the Straw Hat's Thousand Sunny ship class is? Its a Brig-Sloop and part of the Sloop-of-War riggings.**

**AN4: Now...time for review your ideas for Ships, So PLEASE Gave me an idea for the each-class ship with arsenals and figurehead along with sails and wheel. So I better add it on the Assassins' Fleet.**

**Now review your some ideas after you read then review for the ships til this prepared...**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Schooner, Brig or any class like Man-O'-War or Galleon  
Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 1 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. So PLEASE GAVE ME YOUR IDEA FOR ONCE!

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Forest of Death, Naruto - Nighttime==  
**

Now Naruto was hopping through trees or flew straight to his team. While he had his hood on, while jumping with free-running. Since Naruto was good that he can outrun any skilled trackers or ANBU can do...so as the matter the fact, as he sensed a chakra signature, but as he activate his eagle vision, and with the sighted seeing three light gray signatures that belongs to Ame, as he jumped down on the open clearing.

"Okay...you may come out, now!" Naruto called.

With respond, as he heard a blur that appeared behind Naruto. As appeared to be three Ame-nins, well...they are different from the other Ame-nins with breathing mask. Now three of them wearing kasa hats. Also had umbrellas on their backs, Naruto knew Ame Shinobi specialized in umbrellas that toss it in the air that unleashes a follies of senbon needles.

"So...Konoha's Dark Templar, what a joke for someone in the Bingo Book. How flattered." One of the Ame-nin mocked.

:Yeah, what kind of Konoha-nin like you had become a B-rank, you are not so tough." Another one comment.

"Hey, boss, can I take him?" The third asked.

"You may." The leader replied, with a mischievous face.

With the third one stepped him and said. "Gave us the scroll or I will gave you a quick death."

"You gave me a quick death? Don't make me laugh." Naruto replied with a cold tone.

"Is that so...then I had to kill you now and take the award." As the Ame-nin drew his umbrella, and toss it in the air and creating several hand seals. "**Ninpo: Jouro Senbon.** (Senbon Shower)"

As it releases a hailing "shower" of senbons at Naruto. With the blond Assassin remained silent and a single movement, until the senbons hit him with so many of them that creates a clouds of smoke.

"Ha! So mush so-called "Dark Templar" is now wasted." The leader laughed about Naruto's 'demised'.

"Is that so..." Naruto's voice came from the smoke that startles the Ame-nin. "If you would not be so stupid to attack me without being so cocky." As the smoke fades, it reveal to be Naruto had vanished.

"Impossible! No one can dod-UGH!" As the Second Ame-nin felt a knife stung on his neck, it reveal to be a rope-dart, until two of Ame-nin saw their teammate lift him up into the tree, until seeing Naruto anchored himself on the ground with the end of the rope dart and stab the peg on the ground. As he stood that shocks that seeing Naruto was unscratched.

With the Ame-nin was strangle to get free himself before one of his teammates will help him by tossing one of the kunais at the rope, until it was deflected by Naruto throwing knife. Until it was too late that their teammate is dead by hanged. With two left and looked at Naruto with a angry look.

"How you about to dodge my jutsu!?" The second Ame-nin demanded.

"With speed, if you would not know my capabilities...your team will fallen for death." Naruto stated.

The leader growled about how Naruto was able to killed their teammates, in-cased that he was a skilled, as he looked at his teammate with a nod, as they toss their umbrellas to use the same jutsu and releases a massive wave of senbons, that it almost aim at Naruto until he drew his sword and draw and swing in the air that creates a powerful shockwave that knocks the senbons fall on the ground.

With the two Ame-nins were in absolute shock at the level of destruction that one swing of the eagle-hilt sword could do for Naruto had deflect their senbons, until they looked very concerned as they heard Naruto asked. "Tell me little Ame Shinobi...do you fear death?"

The two young man could not even speak to them as he was very afraid, Naruto then gave a dark smile and spoke once more. "So you do fear death, alright then just hand over the scroll and the shall let you go after all there are plenty of days remaining in this exam for you to acquire the scrolls you need. So what will it be?"

One of the other Rain ninjas then spoke out, "Don't give him the scroll!"

"If that's the the case..." Naruto said, as he sheathed his sword and declared. "Then I must end you."

With a click on Naruto's smile with a As he disappeared with a blur, before they could escape, until Naruto appeared behind with his arms sway behind him like a eagle's wings were spread, turns out that Naruto had his hidden blades were extract it, until...

*SPURT!*

With multiple wounds erupts of the two remain Ame-nins were collapse and dead; the blond assassin had two most powerful speed-type techniques; 'Shunko' and 'Shun Kasokuki'? Shun Kasokuki was the new advance speed technique similar then Swift Release or Jinton, its allows tNaruto to move at high speeds with the fastest being Mach 5 though some users appear to move at even higher even surpasses Minato's Hiraishin and the Yondaime Raikage Ay's nin-taijutsu.

As Naruto glance at the corpses of the dead Ame-nins. Now he went first Ame-nin that he used the rope dart to hanged him, as he pull the peg and causing the corpse to fall into the ground, as he looted it see if there's a scroll. With that, its none, then look the second, so there's nothing is there as well, And lastly is the leader that he had the scroll after all.

"Damn, another heaven scroll." Naruto cursed, he got himself another heaven scroll. "Seems, I will made my own luck for sure..." But before he'll left to find his team, Naruto notice something or rather someone in the trees. His eyes rolled at behind on his shoulder, as he stood, then walked over to the trees and yelled. "I know your there you, so come out already!"

Out of the trees came a very sheepish looking Yugito appeared in the shadows, with his eyebrow raised with suspicious of what was the Nibi Junchuuriki doing here. "Is there a reason why you seen everything?"

"Yeah, but I was only went out to find some food." Yugito explained.

Naruto nod from understand. "I see...did you have both scrolls? I had both too."

"Yes, but it was easy. As for we'll heading to the tower until then..." Yugito replied. "So you must be the famous "Dark Templar". Quite a reputation you got there."

"Thanks, but where's your team?" Naruto replied and asked.

"Separated, we been scouting for teams and find food for heading to the tower, tomorrow." Yugito answered.

"I see, care for your name?"

_**'Kitten, this kid's chakra looks familiar.'**_ Her certain two-tailed cat said to her host.

_'What is it?'_

_'**I don't know? Kinda he is related to Asura-nii.'**_

_"Who's Asura?'_

_**'The Six Path Sage's Son.'**_

_'Seriously?'_

_**'Seriously.'**_ Nibi replied, with outside world; Naruto notice her expression that turns out, he guessed that he talk to her biju.

_'Guess Matatabi having some conversation with her, I will wait she's done.'_ Naruto thought. As he saw her cut her conversation with her biju.

_'Aye, lad. Since Ryu told me about those beasts? Also Connor comment about 'spirit' after all.'_ Shay stated in Naruto's mindscape.

"Sorry about that, but names Yugito, by the way." She replied. "As for your name is Naruto Altair Cormac, correct?" Getting a nod from Naruto confirm.

"Its no hard done, I did knew you talk a certain 'cat', don't you." Naruto replied, which made Yugito tensed about Naruto's suspicious.

_'Crap, he has suspicious me.'_

_**'I told you he look like nii-san.'** _Nibi stated.

_'Oh shut it.'_ As Yugito saw Naruto lift his hand.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do such a thing." Naruto said to Yugito, which made her sighed in relief. "After all, stay my blade for sure."

"Uhh...guess so..." Yugito said. "So anyway, I was just cusious something?" Before she witnessed Naruto's fight. "As must to say, I've never seen ninja use those kinda' weapons, what are they?"

"Oh, this." Naruto took out his arm at her.

_*Schnick*_

The Hidden Blade slid out, which made Yugito was startled a little about Naruto's arsenals. A blade pop out on his wrist. "This is the blade for assassination."

"Oh, a blade hidden in your wrist." Yugito comment. "I never seen those designs like the Hidden Kunai."

"Something like that." Naruto said, as he took something on his pouch as it appeared to be a wrapped leaf that contains food. "Here." He toss it, before Yugito quickly catch it. "Its called 'lembas' bread, I've made it."

Yugito confused about that wrapped bread, before she saw Naruto took out the same leaf wrapped object and he open and took out a piece of bread that color is yellowish.

And Naruto explained. "That green leaf that wrapped the bread that allows to remain fresh in months, but its non-poisonous. But Lembas means "Waybread", too." As he took a small bite and continue with comment. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man...well, or women I guess."

As blond Kumo-kunoichi followed and look a piece and took a bite that made her eyes blink in shocked, as she looked at the bread with awed. "My kami...this is good." As he looked at there is a filling. "And there's a cream too."

"Yes, but that bread was very nutritious." Naruto explained. "While you ate that bread just one bite piece, it will gave you 24 hours to continue your journey with your friends."

"Thanks, Naruto-san." Yugito appreciated, as she looked at him with confused. "But why did you gave me?"

"I had my reasons." Naruto replied shrugged. "But you better head back to your team, sooner one of them grown impatient."

"Hai arigatō. And we'll see you at the tower." Yugito replied getting a nod from Naruto, with that she left in the scene. And Naruto called her in distance.

"Just don't ate that bread too much!" He yelled to Yugito while walking.

"I will!" She yelled replied.

With Naruto sighed for he had forgotten his team.

"Damn! I waste my time conversation with Yugito-san." Naruto complained with his index and thump finger rubbing his eyes. "Well, better get going."

Now Naruto disappeared with a blur.

**==Forest of death, Yugito==**

Yugito is heading back to the camp with a two leaf-wrapped of lembas bread on her hands. As she couldn't help of how grateful Naruto was given food for her and her team, he maybe an enemies, but it better avoid fighting against the "Dark Templar". As she took another bite from the lembas bread...well she need another one of course.

Now Yugito arrived the camp, getting Karui and Omoi turn attention to see she had returned.

"Oh Yugito, you're back." Omoi greet, as Karui notice the leaf-wrapped bread.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"I encountered the Dark Templar." Yugito answered, that made her teammates shocked in surprised.

"Seriously?" Karui exclaimed. "Is he attack you?"

Yugito shook her head and replied. "No, he did not do something for me before I was passing by."

"When what Naruto-san gave your those?" Omoi asked.

As Yugito respond and took a small piece and spit into two and gave them to her teammates. "Here, try it."

"Why?" Omoi asked.

"Its not poison, trust me." Yugito replied. As Omoi and Karui looked each other and shrugged their shoulders, as they took the piece and took a bite, that made their eyes widen in shocked.

"Whoa, this is pretty damn good." Karui disbelief about the taste of the bread.

"Yeah, Karui." Omoi agreed with her. "Did he made this?"

"That bread is very nutritious." Yugito explained. "So we be going to the tower with this bread."

"Whoa, that bread is very nutritious?" Karui asked, getting a nod for yes from Yugito. "Guess we better thank the Dark Templar if we see him in the tower."

"Well...we better get some sleep, until I will take the first watch." Yugito declared.

**==Forest of death, Team Suna==**

"**Sabaku Kyū.** (Sand Binding Coffin)"

The Ame shinobi were quickly wrapped in sand that suddenly appeared at their feet. Hands grabbed their legs and kept them from escaping as the attack took its time enveloping them. Gaara forced them to rise from the ground, guiding the sand with his hand while holding an umbrella that he pick it up.

"I'll kill everyone that gets in my way..." He said out loud, sending chills down Team 8's and her sibling's spines.

With one hand holding a fallen umbrella, the other controlling the sand closed to finish her jutsu. Screams were silenced in mere moments as the entire squad died in one go. Blood launched from the sand cocoons, pelting the surrounding area.

"**Sabaku Sōsō!** (Sand Waterfall Funeral)"

Kankuro walked forward after the rain of blood had finished and picked up their scroll. He smiled, a Heaven scroll, how convenient. "Looks like we got what we need, let's head to the tower."

He looked back and saw Gaara eying the nearby bushes where Team 8 hid. His gut was unsettled as he knew Gaara would want to keep fighting which wasn't something they could afford. If they wanted to stick to the plan they needed to get to the tower as quickly as possible.

"I'm not done yet...there are more I want to kill."

She held her arm up again and sand began to drift toward her target. Kankuro walked toward her as Temari tried desperately to calm her sister down. "Gaara-chan, let's just go. There will be plenty more fighting in the next exam..."

"Yeah Gaara, don't-" Kankuro is about to say about leaving Team 8 be.

"Shut up!"

They both were shut down by their brother as he continued to track the Konoha ninja. Frozen in fear, Kiba and the others could do nothing but pray she backed off. Kankuro walked up to his sister and gripped her sash that held the gourd to her back. Her aquamarine eyes locked onto him and he felt a killer intent directed at him.

"Listen to your older brother, we are going!"

"I've never seen either of you as siblings..." Gaara slapped his hand away then pointed her attack at him, making him freeze. "I will kill you if you stand in my way."

Temari plead her little brother. "Gaara...please calm down and let us get going. I'm asking you as your big sister..."

Gaara did not move for a long pause before she moved her hand back toward Team 8.

They expected an attack, but instead Gaara just collected the cork for his gourd and placed it back on. As they silently breathed a sigh of relief, the red head slowly began to make her way toward the tower.

"Let's go."

The two siblings quickly followed behind not wanting to anger him. Gaara's insides shook at the thought of fighting and blood, the Rain ninja were nothing compared to what she really wanted. Ever since he had locked eyes with that assassin he knew he wanted to kill him. His thoughts would wander as he tried to imagine what sound he would make as she slowly suffocated him.

Shukaku could only find amusement in how the girl was fixated on the kid with his brother inside. That bloodlust flowing through her veins was like pleasure to both of them. He knew her bones ached to get a hold of him, but what he found odd was why she was so fixated on him. Perhaps it had something to do with a past experience, not that it mattered much to him.

Blood was blood and Shukaku anticipated that Gaara would make Konoha drown in it.

**==Forest of death, Team 7 and Kurotsuchi's Team==**

Sakura and Satsuki told Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi about the Assassin Order, since the Assassin is different then any Assassins like ANBU, it was organization was revived by Naruto himself and Sakura. Its when they're still Ninjas with a different way for being one. As they told them about the "Templar" subject. So they told them about the history between Assassin and Templar were in a secret war for decades.

But now Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi was understand about their affiliation as an Assassin. The granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage was admitted about that information. With the black-haired kunoichi said. "So...you're saying you are part of the organization?"

"That's right." Satsuki replied. "That's why we send Naruko out along with your teammate about without knowing our organization."

"Wow...this is..." Akatsuchi awed about two fractions.

"Yeah." Sakura confirmed about it. "Since Naruto-kun is a leader of the Creed."

"No wonder his skills were Jonin or kage level." Kurotsuchi stated. "That would explained that his info in the bingo never reveal his full capacities."

"That's why we used deception to be sure to use it." Sakura explained.

"I see...if that's the case, if your 'leader' didn't mind if I want to see his skills to test them." Kurotsuchi said.

"You can try...but you can't underestimate Naruto-kun." Sakura said determent.

"Try me." Kurotsuchi replied, mischievous.

"As the matter the fact, we better get some sleep, and also I will called Naruko and Bakutsuchi to get some sleep." Sakura said, before put on her hood.

"Very well." Kurotsuchi replied. "As for now, we will be going, for now, so can you gave regard to Naruto to say thanks for hospitality."

As she stood, with Satsuki gave a wave at them, with Akatsuchi replied a wave.

"Hope I can try the lembes bread that nii-san make." Satsuki hoped, getting a confuse look from the two iwa-nins.

"Lembes bread?" Akatsuchi confused, as he lay down. As they saw Sakura took out the same leaf-wrapped food on her pouch. As she and gave it to him.

"Or Waybread as well. Take one and bite once, this one has very nutritious." Sakura explained. "Just take one bite only if you and ate everything that made your stomach full."

"No kidding." Kurotsuchi disbelief. "Does Cormac made this?"

"He does...he made a special rations for a full stomach. But those leaves wrapped on the bread will keep remain fresh." **(Czar Joseph: Naruto did made Lembes bread from LOTR.) **

"I see...well...we better get going." Kurotsuchi said. "So thanks again."

"We'll see you at the tower." Satsuki replied.

With that, now Kurotsuchi and her team left, Sakura called them for take her shift, with Naruko wants to know about the conversation, with Kurotsuchi called and explained to Bakutsuchi later until they'll now separated to heading out the tower.

**==Forest of Death, dawn - Day 2==**

Now its almost morning til dawn to sunrise. With Naruko and Satsuki were sleeping on the cave-like hole inside a giant tree that they used as a hiding spot while the pink-haired assassin will take her shift. After Kurotsuchi's team left that night on a separate ways.

With Sakura keep her guard up under the tree. The rosette assassin was taking patrol in the night shift, after she was hired by the hospital and learned Medial ninjutsu since its her style for being a Medic-nin and Assassin. They needed to find their scroll as well as reach the tower. Neither of those could be done though until all three of them could move and fight. Their only hope now was to wait and hope he could wake up on his own before they ran out of time.

Naruto suddenly left and said he had business to attend to. What business could he have in this forest? It was as if something jolted him into action as one minute he had been preparing their beds to rushing out the next. It worried her but she had gotten somewhat used to his aloofness and preferred to wait.

Sakura sat cross legged and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she began to focus her senses as taught by her teacher and team-mate/boyfriend, Naruto. Losing her sight allowed her to improve her hearing and soon the forest came alive as each and every creature's call and movement could be heard by her ears. She even thought she could hear people, a faint sound that resembled battle and yelling off in the distance.

Ignoring it, she focused closer. _'There they are.'_

But...until she flet something on her eyes, as she opens them, that surprises her seeing her vision is completely different; she seeing darken with shades of gray-blues and blacks, as she rolled her eyes at her companions bodies were glowing; Satsuki is blue, Naruko is orange and Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi is brown.

_'Is this the Eagle Vision Naruto-kun is talking about?'_ Sakura thought about her new discovered ability. As closed her eyes and opens again, the world looked normal again.

"Whoa..." Sakura breathed surprising, as she gazing about her surroundings. "I better tell, Naruto-kun about this later until he'll arrived, until..." With her eyes rolled at the side while she had her hood on, with narrow her eyes seeing someone is waiting to attack.

What Sakura aware of however, was that in the bushes where the three Oto-nins hiding.

"Heh heh… there they are! As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we'll strike at dawn! And our target is Satsuki Uchiha!" The apparent leader of the three said.

"If the other five get in our way, we can take 'em out, right?" One of the other two asked.

"Of course!" The leader of the three said.

As dawn came Akatsuchi (before he had awoke) had left to patrol around the area in case that snake would return as Sakura was keeping watch at the camp and hoped that the others would awaken soon.

_'Oh! It's already dawn?'_ She thought as she saw some light coming down.

She then noticed something approaching from behind and slowly turned around, but she saw that it was just a squirrel.

_'A squirrel…?'_ She thought before with her eyes suspicious and she quickly pulled out a throwing knife from her pouch and toss it and it hit the ground just in front of the squirrel before said squirrel then ran away.

"That's pretty tightly wound. I wonder if she noticed the explosive tag we stuck on the squirrel!" One of the Oto-nins said.

"No… that's not it…" The leader of the three said.

"What then, Dosu? What's going on?" One of the others said.

"…We'll have to get closer to find out. So…what are we waiting for?" The leader of the three, now identified as Dosu said.

**==Forest of Death, Lee==**

Lee jumped from branch-to-branch through the forest until he eventually stopped at one of the branches as he saw 20 tree-leaves falling down.

_'If I can catch all 20 of these leaves before any of them hits the ground, then Sakura-san will fall in love with me! But if I miss even one… then my love for her will never be requited! And she'll probably make fun of my hair!'_ He thought before leaping down towards the leaves and he started catching them, one-by-one.

_'Just one more try…'_ He thought as he reached for the last leaf, but then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye _'It's…!'_ He saw a squirrel that had an explosive tag on its back.

*BOOM!*

As the smoke cleared, Lee lied on the ground with the squirrel in his left hand and the explosive tag in his right.

"Just in the nick of time! An explosive tag…on a very short timer. Who would do something so cruel?" Lee said as he crunched the tag.

**==Forest of Death, team 10==**

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were hiding behind some bushes as Neji passed them.

"Come out of hiding…unless you're a coward." Neji said.

"How'd he spot us when we hid so fast?" Ino whispered before looking at the other two. "My masterful plan A – hiding until anyone who might hurt us is gone – has failed! Time for plan B!"

"What a drag…finding us like that!" Shikamaru whispered before the three of them came out of the bushes.

"Oh! What an honor. Neji Hyuga, last year's rookie of the year's rookie of the year just like Naruto-kun…fancy meeting you here." Ino greeting with a beauty look.

"Wow…can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji sighed about Ino's greeting along with seeing Shikamaru and Chouji. "Oh! It's you three…"

_'Get a load of this.'_ Ino thought before she pulled off her hair-string and she said. "I can't tell you how long… I've dreamt of meeting you!"

"Would you mind, Yamanaka-san." Neji said as he walked away. "This is chunin exam, not a beauty pageant."

_'Why? Why didn't he find me sexy? What's wrong with him? It makes me so mad!'_ Ino thought as she angrily raised a fist in Neji's direction.

_'I tried to tell you he wouldn't go for it!'_ Shikamaru thought. _'Naruto...why you befriend with Neji.'_

"Hey…Does that fist you're shaking in my direction, meaning you want to fight me? Or you're annoys me." Neji asked.

"Heh heh. O-of course not!" Ino said before thinking. _'H-how could he know that…unless he does have eyes on the back of his head?'_ **(Czar Joseph: No, Ino. Only women have eyes on the back of their heads… and they can read minds too by the way.)**

"Then you three better get going, if would least you don't want to waste time for this exams." Neji said.

"O-okay!" Ino said as she and her teammates jumped back into the bushes.

"Hm…now get going." Neji said before he continued walking.

"Let's go see if we can pick off some weaklings!" Ino said. "And until we'll find Naruto-kun!"

_'I do__ubt we'll find anyone weaker than us.'_ Shikamaru thought.

**==Forest of Death, team 7 minus Naruto==**

"Heh heh… you've been up all night standing guard, eh?"

Sakura heard a voice from behind her and she turned around to see the three Oto-nins. With Naruko and Satsuki were asleep, due when Sakura had place a barrier to conceals the area, it was the two-way dome that belongs to Ryu, or Naruto's counterpart.

"Pulling the night shift to watch over your teammate and even a Iwa-nins? How brave." Dosu said.

There was no response. Dosu scowled, he didn't like being ignored.

Zaku stood up from the stone he was sitting on and yelled at the pink head.

"Hey bitch! We're talking to you!"

Annoyed, Zaku pulled out a kunai and threw it right at her head. They watched as it sailed forward and got within kill distance unchallenged. That was when they realized something was off as the kunai actually passed _'through'_ her body and got stuck in wood.

"A...bunshin?" Dosu said, astounded that they were outsmarted. A wire was cut and dozens of kunai and shuriken launched from the trees above, seeking to impale the Oto ninja. What they thought was an easy attack was then turned back on them as an ambush from the Konoha squad!

_'We've been tricked..'_

Zaku pointed both palms up and launched wind at the attack, hoping to deflect the projectiles. While some were scattered, the shinobi were forced to separate if they wanted to survive the attack. As Dosu slid across the dirt, he tripped another wire and felt his back hit against a tree trunk. A large piece of wood attached to a vine swung down from the treetops hoping to smash him.

With one hit from his melody arm, the wood shattered to pieces saving him from death. Before he could go far though, wires launched from behind the tree and tied him tightly against it. Every move he made only made the material dig into his skin and put him in even more pain.

Kin had rolled away from the shuriken when she detected a presence on her right, sweeping out with a kunai to try and hit it. When she saw nothing her vision went blank as she was kicked in the back of the head. The attack sent her flying into the bushes and knocked cold. She didn't stand a chance when the attacker hit her blind spot with enough pressure to knock her out.

Zaku watched as his team-mates were attacked as they had desperately tried to dodge and found himself enraged. How were they being beaten by someone they couldn't even see? They were supposed to be weak and easy prey after getting done with Orochimaru. How could some girl beat him?

He heard a twig crack and turned around as Sakura ran at him from the bush, with her hidden blades poised to strike. There she was, he thought as he pointed his palms at her and fired a strong gust of wind. It was then to his horror that the attack went through her and the clone disappeared, a trick.

"Looking for someone?"

Zaku tried to turn around but felt his right arm pulled behind his back and cried in pain. Before she could get an advantage he pushed his leg back and forced her to slide away. He turned and fought her in hand to hand, trying his best to dodge her blade attacks.

Sakura countered and hit back when she could but close combat was not her strong point. She had gotten lucky that she was able to knock the other girl out as it narrowed them down to only two. With Dosu immobilized against the nearby tree it was only Zaku that posed a threat. If she could take him down then she could finish the rest off easily.

"Damn you!"

Zaku kept launching bursts of wind but at the last second Sakura always pushed his arm away, leading the attack to go astray. He noticed she was getting tired and kept laying the pressure on as he slowly pushed her back to the little cove where the Uchiha lay.

_'You are almost done, you little bitch.'_

**==Forest of Death, Scene Change==**

"Oh no! Stay away from me!"

Karin ran as fast as she could as the large bear came bearing down on her. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen in her life, what did it eat in this forest to get so big? She had been out getting water for her team when the bear came upriver, looking for fish. Once it saw her she had been on the run from it ever since.

It roared in annoyance as she just barely ducked under its swing, claws missing her head by inches. If this kept up she would really die!

"Somebody help-" She tripped on a root and collapsed on her stomach. "Ouch!"

Her glasses had come off during the fall and she scrambled for them as the bear growled. Looking up, she could only watch helplessly as it prepared to pounce on her and have her for lunch. Tears began to fill her eyes as her life wishes failed to come true because of some stupid bear.

_'This isn't how I wanted it to end..'_

That was when she saw a black flash appear above the beast's head and with a 'bang' to its skull, that kills the bear. The red head's hands found purchase on her glasses and she quickly put them on to look at her savior. Immediately her eyes widened on recognition, it was the same assassin from a few months ago!

"You.."

She blushed as his warm chakra radiated from his body, overwhelming her senses. It seemed he recognized her too as he hesitated for a second as he looked her over. It was he had seen her in Room 301 without knowing about her. As Naruto create a kage bunshin and toss a scroll at his clone, and went to the dead bear for food and requirement.

"I remember you...you are from Kusa." Naruto said to the red head. '_A red hair...differently from the Uzumaki.'_

Naruto leaped down to join her as the bear slouched over, losing its balance. Karin struggled to get up but was too distracted by the blonde. Noticing her hesitation he held out his hand to help her up and she quickly obliged.

"Yes..." Was all she could say in response.

Naruto looked her over and saw she was alright save for a few scrapes. He had heard her screams and the bear's footsteps from far away and decided to come to her aid for some reason. Although it looked like she had the same scroll as them he was glad he could help the beautiful girl from before.

"What is your name?" He asked her and she suddenly fumbled for an answer.

Her face down in embarrassment, she slowly looked up to face him with a deep breath. Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, she found enough courage to speak.

"I'm Karin..."

He seemed intrigued by her name for a while, surely saying it over a few times in his head. It was odd for her to be so enamored by a boy as usually it was the other way around..but his _chakra_, it set her on fire. She just wanted to..oh the things she wanted to do to him were unspeakable!

"I see, it's a pretty name Karin." Her blush intensified. "My name is Naruto...I'm glad I got to see you again after our meeting in Kusa."

She just nodded.

"It was good to see you again too..."

_'She is so soft spoken..I wonder if she is like this all the time? Regardless, her hair is so...'_

Naruto watched as her head would slightly move as she would look at him and then around the forest. Her hair would swish back and forth, the bright red only intensified its beauty.

"Not only your hair...but your eyes are red too." He smiled but lost it when she frowned.

"You think its weird too?"

He quickly shook his head as the girl looked back at him, surprised.

"No...I think you look beautiful." Her heart skipped a beat as the breeze picked up, making her hair lift from her neck. "I don't know what it is but...I think red hair looks great."

Karin quickly pulled her hair back down, petting it slightly.

"Really?"

Naruto noticed her voice changed to what sounded like a normal, confident tone.

"Yeah. After all, I had a girlfriend too."

That made Karin happy to hear that he didn't think her odd. She fidgeted with her black skirt and glasses while Naruto looked around, trying to listen.

"I hate to leave so soon Karin...but I think my team-mates are in trouble." Her eyes widened as he prepared to go.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned around and looked at her, giving off a smile.

"I hope we meet again and can really talk to one another...I'd like to get to know you."

And like that he was gone. A few leaves and dust kicked up to show he had been standing there. The girl remained motionless in the clearing. Her blush did not allow her to move for a little while longer as she kept playing his words back in her head. It was the first time anyone had shown any real interest in her..it made her happy.

"I..." She swallowed and then made a cute smile. "Would like to see you again too!"

**==Forest of Death, Team 7==**

Zaku crouched and did a sweeping kick, knocking Sakura off her feet. They had been fighting one another for a while now and he knew she was almost out of energy. Now that he had the advantage, he took out a kunai and tried to stab her. With Sakura's jian had drawn.

Breathing heavily, Sakura quickly kicked him in the stomach and forced him back. She rolled away and realized she couldn't run any farther as they were right where Naruko and Satsuki was. Her eyes wandered to Dosu as he was finally getting himself untied. The bushes began to rustle when Kin finally woke up, holding her neck in pain.

This was bad, all three were back up. Zaku just smirked as he approached her, knowing that she was out of tricks.

"You thought you could beat us all alone? What a joke."

Sakura's eyes went back and forth looking around, trying to find something to give her an advantage. She was running out of options as their attacks took their toll. Her body began to give out as she fell into a crouch, holding her side.

It wasn't long before Lee arrived in the treetops above, looking down on the arena that the two squads had been in for the morning. It looked like his beloved Sakura was in danger of losing to the Oto ninja and that was something he could not allow.

_'Do not worry my flower, I will protect you!' _Lee thought wit his eyes burning to prepared to save Sakura.

Just as Lee prepared to jump, a shadow covered the sun for a second and made him look up.

Sakura watched from under her hood as _'he'_ arrived. Like an eagle to a mouse, the assassin swept from the sky and landed on Zaku with practiced precision. His eyes went wide as the sudden weight and pressure against his back pushed him to the ground. He did not have the time to yell as the blade slid deep into his neck.

As Naruto's coat completely enveloped them, Dosu and Kin could not see what had happened from behind Naruto. They watched as the blond assassin slowly got up and turned to face them, the still dripping wrist blade protruding from his forearm. Their eyes widened as there lay the body of Zaku, unmoving.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he kept his eyes on the other two still stunned from his attack.

Sakura struggled to stand so she could fight beside him.

"I'm fine Naruto...just a little tired."

He looked back at her and saw her frail body shaking as her legs tried to support her. The wound she had inflicted on herself had yet to fully heal, not to mention the lack of rest she had from guarding Naruko and Satsuki all night. Even in this weak state, he was so proud of her and how far she had come since they met.

"Just rest Sakura..."

Dosu and Kin took it as their chance to charge forward and take Naruto out once in for all.

Sakura watched as they closed in while Naruto was still paying attention to her. She started to yell for him to turn around when his fist swung to the side and sent Dosu flying back. Kin hesitated when she saw her team-mate hit so hard and, as soon as she landed next to him back flipped away. Naruto turned to face her and showed his free hand with a single wire tied around his finger.

With one pull, she felt her foot pulled forward and fell on her back. Looking down in a daze, she saw the wire tied tightly around her foot and realized he must have put it there when she landed next to him. How was he so fast? A clone appeared next to her and pulled her up by her hair, forcing her onto her knees. Before she could struggle, a blade was put to her neck and made her cease any movement.

Sakura watched in amazement as another clone appeared from the bushes carrying a dazed Dosu under his arm. It quickly dropped him and hoisted the bandaged teen onto his knees. A parry dagger of altair appeared in the clone's hand and he stabbed Dosu's melody arm making the Oto ninja scream in pain. With the arm rendered useless, he was then placed in the same position as Kin with a blade to his throat.

And just like that it was over in the span of less than five minutes. The pink haired girl could only look up at her boyfriend in amazement, how was he so strong? It just showed she had so much to learn before she could get anywhere close to his level.

"This battle is over."

The blonde declared with no argument from the other side. Their eyes were focused on him, wide in fear. He watched in amusement as their bodies shook, taking deep shallow breaths and trying their best to not make any sudden moves.

"Please...just take our scroll. We mean you no further harm Konoha-sa-" Dosu shut up as the blade was moved close to his neck, with one slice it would spill blood.

"Shut up." The clone said in a serious tone making them realize they would not be able to leave so easily.

"Your team-mate is dead...that means you will have to forfeit this round."

Eyes wandered to Zaku's dead body and they knew he was right. How could they come so close and be beaten in the blink of an eye?

"We all know your lord and master Orochimaru is here and that he has plans in Konoha. We also know that you two are just pawns in his game, pawns that can be thrown away." Naruto's eyes with cold, with he used his Haoshoku Haki.

They said nothing, eyes wide in realization. It was true, why else would he send them to attack the Uchiha's squad when he knew of such a powerful member on their team? They meant nothing to Orochimaru.

"You have attacked me and my team for the last time." Naruto strode forward, their bodies seized up in fear. "I will make sure you are properly punished."

Naruto looked between his two clones and nodded, giving them a signal. Both Sound ninja closed their eyes and waited for the end to come, hoping it would be swift. Instead, the clones took out the restraint and anti-chakra shackles and bind them on their wrist, behind their arms, as the 'original' Naruto toss a scroll at the clones. And then seal them within them.

"Naruto...what did you do to them?"

He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Blushing at their closeness, she couldn't help but let go a sigh of relief as she leaned on him. It had been a long two days for both of them with little time to rest.

"I ordered the clones to sealed them into a prison scroll. I'll tell you later... But right now, where's Kurotsuchi and her team?"

"Kurotsuchi-san and her team left last night." Sakura explained. "I gave them lembes bread for their journey."

"I see...Just rest now."

Sakura just nodded into his shoulder, too tired to disagree. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms and he quickly laid her down in a bed roll for proper rest. He looked at her face and how peaceful it had become since closing her eyes. She looked so beautiful when she was calm like that, he thought as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

It was also at that point that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji watched from the bushes stunned at Naruto's strength, and slowly turned to each other. Chouji was the first one to speak. "Did he...did he just kill that guy...?"

None of the team 10 members had seen death before, let alone one of their comrades killing someone. The fact that it was Naruto, made the situation even more disturbing.

As Naruto turn at the bushes, while comforted Sakura. "Alright, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. I know you been seeing this a whole time. Come on out!"

Which made Team 10 respond, as they stepped out in the bushes. With Chouji looked to the side nervously, and with slight guilt. "S-Sorry, man...It's just that you... And those guys..." He was about to give an explanation, but the blonde waved it off. He couldn't be mad at them, not now.

"Guess can't help it." Naruto shrugged, as he called again. "Okay, Lee! You're still find a way to save my girlfriend in the middle of the situation! But better get your ass come here!"

Until a green blur appeared with Lee made a appearance. "My apologized, Naruto-san! i was my beautiful flower was on danger. So I will help-"

"No need." Naruto interrupted. "She got it under control." As he notice the barrier is active. "Did you left that barrier still intact?" Which made Sakura first woke up.

Which made Sakura rubbing her back of her head before she is going to sleep. "Oops, I just want my friends to get some sleep when you were still not around."

"I see..." Naruto understand. "But you may return to sleep." Which made Sakura nod and heading to sleep.

"Lee!" A feminine called, getting team 7 and 10 seeing Neji and TenTen appeared.

"Neji! TenTen!" Lee exclaimed.

"Here we go again, wondering off again?!" TenTen irritated.

"I'm sorry!"

"Next time, just don't wonder off." Neji said.

"HAI!"

"*Yawn* What was the noise about?" A feminine voice, getting attention seeing Naruko and Satsuki awoken.

"Every since Sakura woke me up. Did we missed something?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes, you two did." Naruto replied, as she lay down and sleep peacefully.

"Did you guys found the scroll, yet?" Naruko asked.

With Naruto glanced at his sister and Satsuki with a sighed. "Yes, we had two scrolls."

The girls sighed for they got what they need. Then he looked at his friend.

"Tell me what scroll do you have?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru answered him.

"We have the earth scroll." Shikamaru said and Naruto nodded at him and took out the heaven scroll on the pouch.

"Here, Shikamaru." Naruto tossed a heaven scroll to Shikamaru who was able to catch it. Shikamaru look at him skeptically.

"We had both scrolls, so we will get going to the tower faster." Naruto declared, as he took out a small scroll, and unrolled and unsealed the crystal ball. Which made Naruko confused for what that do. Along with the rookies seeing Naruto took out something.

"What is the Crystal ball do, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"I'm taking 'her' out." Naruto declared.

"'Her'? Who's her?" Ino asked.

As Naruto took out the crystal ball and rolled the scroll and lift it in the the orb is starting to glow that engulfs the screen, with everyone cover their eyes, as the flash fades, until they saw a shadow, before seeing Naruto with a smirked about someone, with they slowly looked up that made them surprised and even Naruko.

It would appeared to be, a airship like the Morrigan, now with weigh anchored, Brig-class; it has Navy blue armored, red and brown accents, and gold lining. This ship carries golden 46 (23x2) broadside cannons; 4 swivel cannons; 2 Naval mortars; and a ram. Also has 4 chase cannons and fire barrels. The Ship has black sails and...a figurehead of the navy blue Jackdaw.

Team 10 and Gai was surprised in what they saw along with Naruko and were thinking on what kind of sealing that Naruto did. And even the Crystal ball as well.

"Glad you're back to the seas and sky...Jackdaw Reborn." Naruto declared, now seeing the white flag with two wings spread, until his father's voice in his mind.

_'Can't believe you had to revived Edward Kenway's ship, the Jackdaw for so many years since the Age of the Caribbean Pirates.'_ Shay admitted. _'After when Adewale taking the Experto Crede.' _

_'You made your point, father.'_ Naruto replied.

"Nii-san...is that one of those ships?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, this is the Jackdaw Reborn." Naruto said and introduce to the secondary ship. And also the original Jackdaw is the legendary Assassin Ship of the Caribbean.

"Jackdaw...? As in a small, gray-headed crow, your named that ship?" Satsuki asked, since Jackdaw is related to crow family of birds. **(Czar Joseph: As for know when I translate Jackdaw in Japanese, its quite half-wrong.)**

"It was Edward Kenway named his own Brig before, named after his favorite sly bird." Naruto explained.

"Ah, I see." Satsuki understand. "When you get me a ship as well?"

"Yup, I will had the shipwrights will build you a ship, so we better going to depart to the tower in high speed, noon." Naruto announced. "Well, seeing as we all have the scroll we need, let's head off to the tower together. Better to be in a group as sthere;s safety in numbers."

"Agreed" Neji said.

"Well then, let's get camp, guys." TenTen shout. Now with the others prepared to camp for taking a break.

"I agreed, I want to taste on Chosen One's cooking!" Chouji exclaimed, since Naruto had own his own Inn and restaurant? Its a combination with a Tavern. Naruto did cooked delicious meals that owned by him. When Chouji tried his dishes. It was completely heaven. Now many villagers went to his place. It was while ago when the construction.

"Me too!" Naruko exclaimed, as she started to imagining all the foods that her brother gonna make that causes to start drooling, but quickly snap out of it and wipe the drool on her face. With the rest of the rookies includes Neji thought what Naruto will had cooking. **(Czar Joseph: Sorry everyone, I can't tell you the secret of the ingredients of Naruto's Cooking, as for you know I used to watch my favorite Chinese anime; Cooking Master Boy, so please watch that anime. So you better watch it, and also an Old anime.)**

"That's good, but right now, you guys prepared set perimeter." Naruto said in a commander mode, first he glance at Neji. "Neji, use your Byakugan to scout around the area for any suspicious activity, you be station here and informed me."

"Hai!" The Hyuga prodigy replied, then the blond turn to Chouji, TenTen, Lee and Satsuki.

"Chouji, you, TenTen, Lee and Satsuki will be set traps around in the flanking sites about south-west and south-east by ground; north-west is Chouji and TenTen, and seast is Lee and Satsuki."

"Sure," Choji replied.

"Will do, Niisan." She added.

"Yosh!" Lee replied.

"Naruko." Naruto called, getting her attention. "I want you to and Ino will use your sensory to survey around the direction."

"I will." Naruko replied. "What about you, Nii-san?"

"I'm going to sleep. I've haven't get some rest during I was away for a while." Which made everyone had a point about Naruto's statement. So they scattered to prepared for setting the perimeter.

And with that, the blonde collapsed into Sakura's bedroll. Team 7, 8 and Gai had gone through enough trouble during the Second Exam but it was only going to get worse.

**==Forest of Death, team Fu==**

Fu, Shibuki and Takimaru were in the trees over-looking after the battle. Now the blond Assassin and his friends were taking camp and before depart with a flying ship like the Morrigan.

"Whoa. What was it that blond kid did killed that oto-nin?" Shibuki asked.

"I don't know, but for some reason I hope I don't have to fight him." Takimaru said.

_'Those eyes aren't normal. What was this feeling, but I've never heard of one like that before. Kyubi Jinchuriki-no...he doesn't have the Kyubi's chakra, but its different, but there is someone within Naruto Cormac, there's obviously more to you than meets the eye, and I'm not talking about your tenant.'_ Fu thought as she licked her lips before turning to her teammates "Let's get out of here."

"Right!" The two of them said in unison before the three Taki-nins shunshined away.

**==Hokage's Tower, office==**

Minato was working his paperwork, with his daughter and...his 'son's' team were be okay, so having fate for his children. Until someone opens the door, causing the blond Hokage turn to seeing a chunin entered the office.

"What is it?"

"We have a situation, Hokage-sama." The chunin informed. "Orochimaru is back!"

"WHAT!" Minato yelled about Orochimaru appeared in Konoha. "Are you serious?"

"Its true, we have received from Anko that someone gave a Code S."

"Who is it?" The blond asked.

"Its Naruto-sama."

Minato was stunned. "Who did he knew?"

"Naruto-sama gave a secret message to Ibiki-san during the first test of the chunin exams...we have a spy within our village." The chunin explained. "But you better head to the center tower of the Forest of Death."

"Right, I'll be there and informed my wife."

**==Konoha, Sarutobi Compound==**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was relax in his garden. Until he heard the sound of shunshin. "Is there something what to know?"

"Hai, Sandaime-sama. But we have a Code S situation in the Chunin Exams." The chunin informed. **(Czar: Did you know the chunins or jonins were random OCs, so it better not to gave them names.)**

"And what might be?" Hiruzen asked, curious with his eyes narrow.

"He's back, sir...Orochimaru is return." That made the former Sandaime's eyes widen about his old student.

"I'll be there shortly...with Minato."

"Hai!"

**==Forest of Death, Team 7, 8 and Gai==**

Its now noon; with Naruto and Sakura have woken up from their slumber, and now prepared for lunch until they made departure. So they will be going after lunch...so he had prepared to cook food. He did unsealed amount of ingredients that was laid on the scroll and bunch of cooking materials.

So, Naruto can't risk for being discovered by the enemy shinobi team, so he had a smoke absorb seal at the top of him. That seal is useful like Ezio's Smoke decoy bomb for lure guards that think something set on fire.

With he had cooking Nabemono, as he stir the ingredients with a ladle; he had remove his other glove and took off his hooded trench coat. Good thing he brought some cooking tools for sure, along with ingredients he had prepared in his storage scroll. Naruto kinda like the certain old konoha's strongest genin when he around in the village for decades. Now with the blood assassin With his kage bunshins were cooking for the best meals, also making rice balls.

Better thank his brother Ryu for his cooking skills and best dishes. Good thing that his training methods did rubbing of on him. After all...he did a good job for sure...and also his best of all...well...seems his brother did end his former parents reputation and their image...there is no telling what happen to them...so better to continue his life and does not want to follow his footsteps.

With the rookies that they are prepared to departure; Sakura placing wooden bowls for their friends. Then Naruko and Chouji can't wait for Naruto til he's finished. Satsuki, Ino and Sakura can't wait to take a taste.

Lee, TenTen and Neji were curious about Naruto's cooking. When Chouji explained that their friend is a god's messenger from heaven. And Shikamaru told Team Gai about he did made some delirious donuts during the team assignments.

"So...does Naruto's food is good?" TenTen asked.

"It is, TenTen-san. His foods are the best." Naruko said happily.

"It sure does, Naruto-kun did hunt some food for himself while I was training." Sakura stated.

"Oh..." TenTen nodded.

"Guess its hard for Naruto did assemble his own Order." Neji said.

"He did." Satsuki said to Neji, which made Naruko curious. "After all, when he did recruit myself, Mutsu-kun..."

_'Mutsu-kun?'_ Sakura, Ino and Naruko thought wondered about the former slave's name.

Satsuki continue. "Miya-san, Karasuba-san, Issei, Haru, Natsu and Haku. And the rest were Matsu-"

"Wait! There's more?" Ino said to Satsuki about more recruits.

Satsuki nodded and replied. "Yes, but there is also Matsu. She was a..."

**==time skip==**

** (Czar: I cannot tell you about other names of the OC I've** come up with, so it better to that I will updated about them later.)

Naruto suddenly came from the kitchen and was wearing a wipe apron.

"All finish." Naruto said as he wipes the sweat on his face.

"Naruko, please help me with the foods. And Sakura-chan, unsealed the table and chairs in the storage scrolls." Naruto instructed and a mega watt grin appeared on his sister and his smiling pink-haired girlfriend face and skipped happily into the kitchen. TenTen and Ino looked at each other and shrugged while Chouji was happy see what Naruto have cooked. Along with Shikamaru and Neji were curious too. And even Lee was

**==time skip==**

Soon everyone was on the table that got from the storage scroll and Naruto comes out from the cave with a big wok of nabe stew in his hands. Soon bunch of Naruto came out with large of platters of 5 kinds of main dishes and large pot of soup.

"Whoa. That is a lot of food." TenTen said with a shock look on her face.

"Yup, its time to eat." Naruto started serving and pouring the soup with meat and vegetables in the bowls and passed it one by one. Then everyone sat down on their chair started to eat. Along with Riceballs.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said before they started digging some the foods on the table. As soon everyone took a bite of Naruto's cooking. They either had a shock look on their faces or bliss look on their faces.

"No...way..." Neji was shocked disbelief about the taste.

TenTen nod agreed. "Naruko's right...it is good."

"I told you, Niisan did surpassed kaa-chan's cooking." Naruko said.

"And mine as well." Satsuki added.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE CHOSEN ONE MADE ANOTHER HEAVEN'S GIFT!" Chouji yelled with happy smile.

"Wow..." Shikamaru awed.

"I can't believe its good!" Ino disbelief. "Chouji and Naruko was right...! THIS IS HEAVEN!"

"Its youthful..." Lee awed about Naruto's cooking.

"Hope you guys like it, So...Time to eat." Naruto said and everyone again started digging at Naruto cooking.

Soon everything was done eating and the bowls and wok are completely empty along with some riceballs they ate.

"I'm so stuff." Sakura said as pat her stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Me too." Satsuki said with content look on her face.

"Me three." Naruko said.

"Me four." Ino said.

"Troublesome...I'm so stuffed... " Shikamaru said as he sighed in bliss.

With TenTen looked at Naruto and said. "Naruto. You're like a first-rate chef!"

"Actually that were only third rate meals you ate, TenTen. And besides I'm still learning some of the second-rate cooking. So technically I'm just a third rate chef." Naruto said as he cleaning the dishes from the table. Everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"THRID-RATE! Onii-chan those foods are very delicious. There's no way they are third-rated." Naruko said with shock look on her face. Naruto just gave her an amuse smile and said to her.

"Sorry, Naruko, but that's the reality." Naruto said. "But you guys were prepared to depart now."

"Naruto's right." Shikamaru agreed, as he slowly stood. "Man, that food is good..."

"I maybe still under his apprenticeship with Naruto-kun here." Sakura stated. "He did taught me a thing or two. So we better get going." Until with Lee heard that he will gave a chance to get Sakura to be. As he went to Naruto before heading the ship.

"Naruto-san! Be you apprentice!" Lee bowed at Naruto. "If I will cooked a best meal for Sakura-san! She will be my girlfriend!" Which on the other hand before Sakura heard it with a annoyance frowned.

Naruto looks at the green spandex taijutsu user a blank look on his face.

"…No." Naruto said with blank look on his face and this cause Lee and everyone else to look surprise.

"But why?" Lee asked.

"Because I refuse to have anyone to be my apprentice for cooking...but this is my style, and I have no intention of sharing it to anyone. Besides it would take too long to cook. You need to have certain amount of skills to create them." Naruto said. "As the matter the fact, we better get to the tower now."

As he turned and step towards the ship and raise his left arm and fires a rope launcher and zip-lined to the ship, which surprises TenTen about Naruto is doing it.

"Whoa, Naruto had adjusted his new attachment?" TenTen comment, seeing Naruto's new attachment.

"It is..." Sakura said. "Naruto-kun had discard his Phantom Blade into a Dart and Rope launcher for his Hidden blade arsenals. So he had a new design for the Creed."

As until they saw the ship that flash of light engulfs in the air, and until Naruto appeared on the port-side of the ship, and toss a rope ladder and he called. "Come on! Get on board!"

With the rookies can't say twice, as they're about board until that shock in surprised for seeing someone jumped in the air.

*pop*...*pop*...*pop*...*pop*...

They saw Sakura kicked the air like she was flying. It was completely surprised seeing her can fly.

"Sakura is flying?" Ino exclaimed.

"How did Sakure do that?" Naruko wondered.

With Satsucki answered with a smirk. "That was Geppou."

"Geppou?" Neji asked, curiously.

"Its one of Rokushiki or 6 powers? Its a special, superhuman taijutsu that utilized have their own variation of each technique, to increase their versatility and originality."

"What sort of youthful jutsu?" Lee asked, he was curiously wants to become stronger.

"It also Geppou is one of them, as for the rest will know for sure." Satsuki explained.

"So how did you know that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I'm also learned Rokushiki." Satsuki replied and jumped in the air and said. "Geppou!"

*Poof!*

Satsuki did also use Geppou to get on board on Jackdaw Reborn by kick the air down. With everyone was also surprised about Satsuki did learned to do that.

"I wish I can learned that." Naruko sighed, with everyone is up on the ladder.

Now the rookies on the deck of the ship, with many of Naruto's (NPC) crew were prepared to sail. Now they prepared to sail, as with Naruto is on the wheel. But with Sakura besides him and Satsuki as well. With Naruko and Team 8 and Gai were impressed about Naruto's brig.

"Loose the main!" Naruto called for order, with Sakura besides him. Before all the crew prepared to set unfold the sails and pull the anchor.

"All hands to Full sail!" She called, now the Ship was begun depart now. Which the rookies seeing their fellow rookie can command the ship. Now the ship flew fast.

Now the Jackdaw is on the skies and heading towards to the Tower, as Naruto glanced at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you better head to the captain's quarters to sleep." He said to her, which made the pinkette.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. Having another sleep during I stay up all night wasn't enough." She said, as she went to the captain's quarters to sleep in. Until Lee will asked Sakura for his chance.

"Sakura-san, can I-" That was bad luck that he was surround by Naruto's crew with swords and guns aiming at him, until he felt a deep chill go down his spine as the dock around Lee and Jackdaw's crew, those guys unaffected in the influence of a dark feeling.

"Would you please to be so kind sir, and do not flirt our mistress." One of the crew of Jackdaw threaten.

"Yeah. But you don't want our captain to be pissed if you flirt our mistress." Another one said.

_'Mistress?'_ Naruko and Team 8, 10 and Gai thought wondered.

"They're right, Lee...would you to be so kind to remind you not to asked my girlfriend to sleep with you." Naruto said polite until a hannya masked appeared, which made Lee resist.

"But, Naruto-san! I am more-"

"Don't think so..." Naruto cut him, and he explained. "I don't care about your 'youth' comments. And for your information, I met Sakura-chan during she was 7 while you're still in the Academy, but you on the other hand, you didn't." Which made Lee complained with tears flows on his cheeks.

"ITS NOT UNYOUTHFUL FAIR!" Lee exclaimed.

"Did you want to get yourself overboard while boarding MY ship!" Naruto yelled angered that made Lee flinch with the dark aura is increaing, until the hanny mask become bigger that staring at Lee with fear of how Naruto still can do that.

"EEEEK! Hai!" Lee replied.

"Good." Naruto said, with the miasma fades with the mask disappeared. Which the crew had put down their weapons and back to work. With the rookies couldn't believe and Team Gai was disbelief for Naruto had stopped Lee for doing some youthful comment.

"Okay, what i all about Sakura being Mistress?" Ino asked, as one of the crew answered while survey the side.

"Its because Lady Sakura is Master Naruto's mate, and even we're their will of course." He said, getting Ino looked at the crewman.

"You're serious, right?" Ino asked.

"Aye, lass." He said. "When he was the captain of the Morrigan, so Jackdaw needs a captain, so he'll had Lady Sakura will take her."

"No way, forehead will became this ship's captain?" Ino exclaimed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru, its nice for having Naruto let us board his ship." Chouji comment.

"He's right, I would love to see those weapons in stored." Which made Naruto gazed at his friends.

"You there!" Naruto pointed one of his crew at the port cannon.

"Aye captain!" Crewman respond.

"Informed the crew for taking my friends a guide of the Jackdaw."

"Aye, captain." He responded, which made the rookies attention, minus Satsuki, before she will be a part-time quartermaster.

"You sure, Naruto?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yup, that way you will learned to do so." Naruto replied, as he turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you will be on the top of the mast, so you can relax yourself to watch the clouds."

"Troubleome...thanks." Shikamaru smirked. As he was about went to the top of the mast. As Naruto turn to the rest of the rookies.

"We'll heading to the tower until nighttime." Naruto informed, getting a nod from everyone.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed.

And with that, the blonde steer the wheel of the Jackdaw. Now the tower awaits...

**==Forest of Death, tower==**

Anko was sitting on a couch in a room inside the tower in front of two ANBU along with Mutsu and Miya, while the rest were docked the Morrigan on the tower's makeshift dock on the rooftops, before they appeared. Just earlier that day, she had run into Orochimaru in the forest, though the snake Sannin managed to get away from her. Until Naruto appeared to overwhelmed him.

"What's happened is a disaster, but the exam must go on!" Anko said.

"Why?" One of the ANBU asked before a Jonin came in the door.

"Thank goodness you're here, Anko-san! There is something I must tell you right away…" The Jonin said.

"Now what? We're right in the middle of something vital!" Anko said.

"Observe!" The Jonin said as he held up a surveillance tape before putting it into a video player.

"Video surveillance, eh?" One of the ANBU said as the Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were shown on the TV.

"Right there…Notice the time and date stamp…" The Jonin said as he pointed at where the time was shown.

"That looks like…" Anko said.

"It is. it was shot from the interior of the tower…a mere hour and 37 minutes after the second exam began! The three ninja from Suna…have already passed the second exam!" The Jonin said.

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

==Ship Review==

(Jackdaw Reborn)

Info: This new is now revived after the First Jackdaw was sunk and wreck in Freedom Cry. So this ship is now New and ready to fight once more. The wood is now the same as the Morrigan.

Class: Brig

Appearance: A used to be El Dorado, the former Name of Jackdaw. It was find Brig; the hall is armored with navy blue with red, brown and accents, and gold lining. The sails is Pirate style. The wheel is the old one of the original ship. Now the bow is has a Navy Blue colored Jackdaw. The flag is white with black symbol of the Assassin with wings spread.

Arsenals: 50 cannons; 46 golden broadsides, 4 swivel cannons, 2 mortars, and a ram; 4 chase cannons and fire barrels.

Captain: Naruto (Temporary)

* * *

**Chapter 11 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 7/26/2015/3:59pm - 7/26/2015/5:16am

**Started on:** Monday, July 20, 2015 at 3:26pm

**So...there you have, a latest chapter of Assassin's Creed: maelstrom. So you guys better review and be sure to gave me an idea for the Ship idea like the Schooner, the Brig, the Frigate, and the Man-O-War, so I had so many Man-O-War Ship idea, so that oversize ship is slow or fast with large sails. So be sure to REVIEW IT AND DON'T FORGET IT!**


	12. Stage 3: Preliminaries Part 1

Chapter 12: Stage 3: Preliminaries Part 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Hello mates for the next chapter of "Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom". Now the preliminaries were coming up, so I will come up with something will do just fine.**

**AN2: Before start...I will had additional Grammer for the Prelimnaries:**

**["Opponent Vs. Opponent"]**

**AN3: Now...time for review your ideas for Ships, So PLEASE ANOTHER Gave me an idea for the each-class ship with arsenals and figurehead along with sails and wheel. So I better add it on the Assassins' Fleet. But only One Piece Reference Only!**

**Now review your some ideas after you read then review for the ships til this prepared...**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Schooner, Brig, or Sloop-of-War, or Frigate, and Man-O'-War or Galleon.  
Armaments: 20-50-100 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 0.75 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. So PLEASE GAVE ME YOUR IDEA FOR ONCE!

* * *

~Review Replied~

Now...the reviewers got me an idea for now with replied, then with the idea will gave it to a single captain:

**SoraNoKitsune24:** Thanks for the idea. This idea, I already come up for having the PotC's Black Pearl; a Galleon/East Indianan Hybrid Ship. So I will modified the Pearl's arsenals.

**Guest (Random Non-user):** That idea not good for Modern Ships. This story will be the reference of the One Piece Only! Try again.

**ShadowImageComics:** That idea will do for sure. So thanks for the idea. She will be a fine ship for the fleet. - Devil's Joke.

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

**==Forest of death, Jackdaw Reborn - Day 3==**

On the day 3; With Naruto had the Jackdaw Reborn's wheel, as he spotted the tower in the distance, as he summon his kage bunshin to take the wheel and took out his spyglass and look through it. As with a smirked, he spotted his Morrigan being docked here. With the rookies will slept in the lower deck.

"All hands! Central Tower ahead!" Naruto called, which made the rookies startled to woke up. "Prepared to dock!"

As with the hatch were opened with Satsuki, Naruko, Shikamaru, Choiji, Ino, Lee, TenTen and Neji were out in the deck, with they separate in starboard and larboard (or Port) sides that seeing the tower.

"Alright, ttebayo! We're here!" Naruko exclaimed seeing the tower.

Once the ship docked next to the Morrigan, getting Issei and Natsu attention to seeing the Jackdaw Reborn approaches with a 'Captain Naruto has arrived lads!'.

As until the crew unfold the sails and weigh the anchor. And then with the rest placing the boarding planks and also the rope ladder. As Naruto jumped down along with Sakura and Satsuki. With Naruko, Team 8 and Gai stepped down the boarding plank or rope ladder.

Now they are prepared to separate ways. With Naruto declared. "Okay guys, this is the best to entered the respective doors, separate now. And now...lets proceed."

"Hai!/Yosh!"

After having reached the tower, team 7 said goodbye to team 8 and Gai before finding the door they should enter from. Before ceiling high doors swung open as four shinobi walked inside, marveling at the architecture.

They had finally made it to the end of the survival ordeal, a triumph that looked impossible only a day ago. Naruto knew that their trials were not over but for now they had time to relax their guard if only for a bit, they found themselves in an empty room with no one but them in it.

"Wow! So this is the finish line..." Naruto said with he lowered his hood.

The building itself wasn't spectacular, Sakura was just showing relief toward being at the end of the test.

"Yeah, looks like we made it somehow..." She said as well he lower her hood as well, along with Satsuki.

"…And there's no one here…right?" Naruko said.

"Hey! Look at that!" Satsuki said as she pointed up to a wall scroll that was on the…wall.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then read the words on the board aloud, "If heavenly qualities are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together the perilous path will become righteous forever. This…the word's missing - anyway, this whatever…is the secret way that guides us from this place today."

"Uhm…what the hell does that mean?" Naruko asked roughly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in thought and then added. "Perhaps…we're supposed to open the scrolls...Sakura-chan!"

Getting a nod from Sakura as she took out the heaven scroll that Naruto given to her, while the blond assassin took the earth scroll that he got from the Oto-nin.

Naruto turned to Sakura and the two opened the scrolls. Naruto looked at the scroll curiously before gritting his teeth. "It's a summoning seal! Toss it!"

He and Sakura then threw the scrolls away as they unrolled, crossing over each other in an 'X' shape as smoke burst from the scrolls. The four genin stood together as the smoke cleared, preparing for a fight.

"Y-you're…?" Naruko said as he and the other two looked in surprise at the form of their sensei, Kakashi. The sight of their sensei smiling at them was an odd, but welcome greeting after the ordeal they had been put through.

"Kakashi-sensei/-nii!" Sakura and Naruko shouted, actually happy to see him.

The silver haired man gave a simple wave. "Yo."

His eye opened and wandered over them and immediately noticed their disheveled appearance, it seemed they had quite a hard time out there.

"Well, this is the part where I congratulate your arrival and talk about how your teamwork and individual strengths came together perfectly. Seeing your appearance and how obvious it was you earned your place here, I think that all goes without saying." Kakashi said before he informed them. "Now then, until the remaining 2 days are up, you four are to remain here at the tower. Got it?"

The squad nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said, before he looked at Naruko. "You are very proud Naruko."

"Thanks, Niisan." As the silver haired nin turn to his sensei's son, since he failed to force him to return that he always slips. "You too Naruto..."

"Hn." Naruto replied. With that he congrats Sakura and Satsuki.

**==Tower, Guest room - Later==**

Squad Seven was given a temporary room to bunk in while they waited for the five day limit to pass, until Naruko went wondering around the tower. As they relaxed, their door opened, and entering was the Hokage, "Hello, everyone."

"Sandaime-sama!" Sakura gasped, as she, Satsuki, and Naruto bowed their heads.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I was only here to congratulate you for your success." Hiruzen stated. "And also I encounter Naruko-chan for at least."

"Yeah, since after all we did made a fine teamwork." Naruto said, getting the old hokage looked at Naruto.

"Seems that you have so many friends and company when you save them in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)." He said. "And also I congratulation for earned a reputation of the Bingo Book. Good job."

"Thanks, Jiji." Naruto appreciated.

Hiruzen smiled and nod. "Good, so you all earn some break...after all...Naruto-kun...can you be so kind to make some fine meal the villagers were talking about."

"You want me to make some special dish for the particulars will arrived until the exams is over?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Sure, I would love to." Naruto replied. "Oh! I forgot."

As he took out a prison scroll and gave it to Hiruzen. "We have a few prisoners that might be interested in. This this scroll to T&amp;I Department. This scroll has Orochimaru's pawns."

"I see, right." Hiruzen understand, as he snapped his finger as the two ANBU appeared. "ANBU, take them to Inoichi."

Two of the ANBU in the room nodded and take the scroll that has the Sound ninja.

After the ANBU disappeared Hiruzen sighed heavily. "Alright, try to keep this to yourselves for now. If word gets out, Orochimaru may react rashly, or he could go underground again. For now don't breathe a word of this to anyone. We will wait for a report from Inoichi on Orochimaru's plans, or at least what those genin know. I also believe it is an acceptable time to tell you this, there are too many genin here."

Now that it will take a long conversation about Orochimaru being here and also Naruto knew he wants the Sharingan of Satsuki or any members. Soon...if Hiruzen will correct his mistakes for long time ago.

**==Tower, Hallway, Day 4 - Next Day==**

The blonde walked around the inside of the tower getting to know the layout, it will be tomorrow's next test, now several teams were training for upcoming next exam or taking their time, with he accept the offer for making some meals, until he discovered another team entering and had been admitted. It was a team from Kiri. He noticed one of the members had something wrapped in cloth on his back and had two handles.

"That must be some sword." He began. "I wonder..." He pondered before going over to meet them.

"Uh, can we help you?" The boy carrying the sword asked in worry.

"That sword on your back, is that one of legendary blades of the seven swordsmen?" Naruto inquired.

The boy was even more concerned. "Who wants to know?" He asked, as his teammates got ready in case Naruto was planning to try something.

"No reason, just thought I let you know I met one of the original seven swordsmen some time ago." Naruto answered.

"You what?" The boy asked in surprise.

"That's right. Zabuza Momochi; Demon of the Mist."

"You met Zabuza-senpai?" The boy gasped.

"Uh-huh." Naruto confirmed, he added. "And even he works for me."

"Zabuza-senpai was here?" The boy gasped, as his teammates were surprised.

"Yup, but don't worry, he won't joined the Konoha ranks, so he decide to return your village after the rebel over."

"Yes, it is over." The boy informed. "After all, someone came here to help us killed the Yondaime Mizukage."

"Really... Well good to know, and the name's Naruto lad, and you are?" He introduced that surprises the Kiri team. _'Seems I use 'that' to fooled them if they know its me.'_

_'You sure did use my appearance, didn't you, lad.'_ Shay said.

_'Oh, come on, father. I had to use your voice and someone had a Byakugan there.'_

_'Hmm, good point.'_ Shay replied.

"The Konoha's Dark Templar!?" The boy exclaimed.

"Yup, but don't worry, we're still had 2 days left til the next stage comes."

"Right...Uh, by the way, the names Choujuro," He introduced. "And my teammates, Kaizo and Watashi."

His two teammates bowed their heads in respect.

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto greeted them.

"Same here, I guess." Choujuro admitted, "So did you fight Zabuza-senpai?"

"Yes, I did, but I partook in the battle against him with a partner of his." Naruto answered. "Also before they're double crossed by Gato. Also I saved and liberate Nami no Kuni."

"Wow. What was it like staring into the face of the demon of the mist?" Choujuro asked curiously. "And also you save Nami from Gato."

"Oh nothing's much. I did able to overwhelm his strength as an Assassin." Naruto stated.

"Ehh..." Choujuro said in awed. "I'd only been told stories about his reputation and from our village history books. He was one of Kiri's best."

"I figured that out the hard way." Naruto added. "Well, it was nice meeting you three."

"Yeah. I guess we'll be seeing you around." Choujuro said, as the three took off for a room.

Naruto watched them leave and looked at Choujuro, _'He seems like a nice guy.'_ He thought, before continuing on.

Naruto managed to find a cafeteria, where he got himself a bite before taking some cooking and telling the chef for the orders from the Sandaime, so he accepted, and begun to cook, it will be a special fried rice and miso soup; once he finished with his kage bunshin and take his food before the chef try it out, but its heavenly good.

Now Naruto took a sit on the table. He enjoyed his lunch, and noticed Kurotsuchi's team entered.

"About time we found this cafeteria, I'm starving." The girl said, as she and her team got something to eat.

"Yo!" Naruto called, as the three looked over at him, Which surprised them for seeing Naruto arrived.

"Naruto, you're here." Kurotsuchi exclaimed, as she took the tray of fried rice and with her teammate followed to sit next to him.

"Can't believe you pass as well." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but those Ame-nins weren't so tough." Kurotsuchi said. "And thanks the lembes by the say."

"She's right, those guys were weak when they had to do." Akatsuchi said.

Bakutsuchi scoffed. "Yeah, right. As we got the scroll and then we arrived that we saw another ship next to yours."

"Oh! You mean Jackdaw Reborn."

"Wait that ship was yours?" Akatsuchi asked about the ship was docked next to the Morrigan.

"Yup, since I had secondary ship to sail it, so I will have someone will commandeer her." Naruto said.

Kurotsuchi nod understand. "Oh...so...can't believe that..."

"I know...so let's get continue our conversation, while take our food to eat."

With the Iwa-nins nod agreed, with Akatsuchi took a bite and with his eyes widen, which made Kurotsuchi and Bakitsuchi looked at their teammate.

"What's wrong, Akatsuchi?" Kurotsuchi wondered.

Akatsuchi deep breath. "THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS!" That surprises his teammates, until they saw he continue eating.

"Wait!" Bakutsuchi said, as he tried it as well, with his eyes widen in shocked for the taste. "No kidding..."

So with Kurotsuchi tried as made her eyes widen brightly, as she looked at food. "Who cook this?"

Naruto chuckled, causing Iwa team turn to him. "I did."

"Really! Just like the soup we tried." Kurotsuchi said.

"Yup, since it was under orders from Sandaime Hokage-sama for making my best dish." Naruto replied, explained.

"No way..." Iwa team unison disbelief.

"Yup, but let's continue our meal, okay." Which made them nod for Naruto's point.

Naruto continued to eat his lunch with Kurotsuchi's team, until another voice spoke up, "Well, look what we have here. If isn't Naruto."

Naruto looked over and saw Yugito and her team arrived.

"Hey, Yugito. Nice to meet you made it." Naruto congratulated them.

"Oh...so you must be the 'Dark Templar'." Karui said, for meeting the B-rank shinobi.

"Yup, but sense you two haven't introduce yourselves for me."

"Right..." Yugito haven't forgot her teammates, while holding the tray. "Naruto, this red hair is Karui, and other with a gray hair is Omoi."

"Tsk." Karui scoffed.

"Hi there." Omoi added.

"Howdy, mates." Naruto replied, until Omoi spoke up, "Well, this guy was just being nice."

"Don't tired to defend him, Omoi!" Karui chided him.

"Karui, cool it!" Yugito scolded her, and she shut up. She spoke to Naruto. "I apologize for Karui's rudeness."

"No harm done." Naruto answered. "After all, you better sit at next of us."

"With those...Iwa-nins? Why are they enjoying?" Karui confused, seeing Kurotsuchi's team enjoyed his food.

"Its my recipe." Naruto replied.

"Your recipe?!" Yugito exclaimed. "You mean you cook those?"

"Yup, like I said to Kurostuchi and her team, I was under orders of Sandaime Hokage for cooking a special meals for the guest."

"Oh, make sense." Omoi said, before asking. "So when did you get here?"

"Yesterday." Naruto answered, leaving Omoi and Karui in shock.

"WHAT?!" They cried.

"You made it here before us?" Karui asked in disbelief.

"Whoa." Omoi gasped.

"The dangers in that forest were tough, but I just had to be tougher, so I had my ship to sail there." He explained, before finishing his lunch with a 'gochisōsama'. "Well, I'm heading back to my room. I'll see you all real soon." As he looked at Kurotsuchi and her team while still eating. "Better go now, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Bakutsuchi."

As Kurotsuchi still eating and said. "Sure. See you soon, Naruto." With two of her teammates while eating and wave at Naruto.

With that, Naruto He left.

"I still can't believe he got here before we did." Karui grumbled.

"He must be better than he looks." Omoi suggested.

"We'll have to see it for ourselves." Yugito said, as the three begun to eat. Until...

'WHOA! THIS FOOD IS DAMN GOOD!"

With Naruto chuckled about his cooking, so he will continue on his way to his room.

**==Tower, Waiting Room, Day 5==**

When the exam was finally over, the teams were still in the waiting room, waiting for further instructions.

Naruto and Bakutsuchi were sitting at the table, playing Nine-Man Morries that Naruto had brought with, while Sakura, Naruko, Ino, Kurotsuchi, Satsuki and Akatsuchi were watching along with the Kiri team; Choujuro, Kaizo and Watashi."

Naruto explained the rules of how the play; with Naruto as white and Bakutsuchi as black. With the board is now all the pieces were in board, so move freely.

Before today; Naruto had made a Mapo Tofu for breakfast.

But many contestants were delight about his cooking which made Naruko, Chouji and Akatsuchi looked heaven about that wood. Minus Gaara for not interesting that food he made. Which the blond assassin explained that its for recovered strength, so which Chouji wants to know the secret about the taste. But he replied it was a 'secret'.

Now with breakfast is finished and now they're were prepared for anything.

Choji was stuffing his face as Shikamaru seemed to be sleeping on the bench on the other side of the table.

Kiba was sitting on a couch, feeding his dog.

Fu and Shino were standing off to the side, talking about something…probably bugs.

Takimaru and Shibuki were sitting at the table, talking with each other.

Karui and Omoi sharpened their swords, and Yugito glanced at Naruto and Bakutsuchi in arm wresting.

Neji was leaning to the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed as Lee was punching and kicking the air, and Tenten was sitting on the couch, sharpening her weapons.

Hinata was sitting at the table and staring towards the arm wrestle match between Bakutsuchi and Naruto.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were standing by themselves in a corner of the room, while Kabuto and his team seemed to be doing the same on the other side of the room.

Then the door opened and Anko stepped out.

"Alright people, follow me!" She said before Naruto was about to took Bakutsuchi's black piece in the 9-man morries to the three and took the black piece, and everyone followed Anko up to one of the top floors, before he fixed everything.

**==Tower, Assembly Room==**

They entered into a large, rectangular room, an arena, and at the end of it wasMinato and Hiruzen besides him, standing with the exam proctors standing next to him and behind him from left-to-right were the Teams' respective senseis and extra shinobi on the stage behind the Hokage; Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha (due she wants to watch her daughter's and/or Naruto's fight), Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Maito Gai, Suien from Taki, Ao from Kiri, Baki from Suna, Kitsuchi from Iwa, Bee from Kumo and the Jinchuuruki of Hachibi, and Kabuto's sensei. Each of them there to represent their village and their genin team.

Now there are 30 contestants in this room got passed the second stage. The genin were lined up into ten rows, each row being made of of each particular team. Also Team 7 were in the center, due they're four members.

Minato and Hiruzen saw the ten teams all lined up with the ones that could be considered the team leaders at the front, and from left-to-right, they were Gaara, Kabuto, Neji, Kurotsuchi, Naruto, Fu, Kiba, Ino, Choujuro, Kaizo and Watashi.

Anko stepped forward to start the proceedings. "Congratulations to all of the teams who have made it passed the second stage of the exams."

_'Heh...we started with 79 applicants that took this test...and its amazing that only 30 of them plus Naruto-otouto on the center had passed as 31. And the rest were 48 didn't make it.'_ Anko thought with a smirk as she and all the jounins, chuunins, and the kages; Minato and Hiruzen were standing in front of all the participants.

_'I'm finished!'_ Choji thought.

_'Still so many competitors…what a drag!'_ Shikamaru thought. As he looked around and saw the grisly faces of those remaining and knew it was going to be a tough fight no matter who he was paired with. He could only hope the other battles went by slow so he could have some time to gather his thoughts, being thrust into fighting was his idea of a drag.

"Can't believe this many are left...why do all the creepy strong ones have to make it?" He said mostly to himself.

"Man I am so hungry..." Choji mumbled behind him, holding his stomach in obvious pain.

"Is that all you can think about right now? You should be fearing for your life not thinking with your stomach!"

Choji just grumbled a response to Shikamaru who could only sigh and hold his forehead in disappointment, what had he deserved to be here?

With Ino can't wait if she can fight with Sakura that she will prove she is better. She eyed the dark red uniform girl a few rows over, with her hood resting on her shoulders.

With the jonin senseis, Gai smirked. "I see yours' and Kushina-sama's team didn't do too bad, Kakashi! They must have gotten real lucky." He then shrugged in mock defeat.

"Of course with my team around your team is doomed to failure, I don't care if Kushina-sama trained them enough. And after all what matters on the next stage will test personal ability. And we've got you far outclassed. Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes cruel. Well I guess a part of growing up is to learn to deal with heartbreak. Eh, Kakashi?" Gai said smiled, chuckling.

Kakashi then blink turned his head to Gai, lazily.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked confusedly smooth. While Gai turned away disputing his anger. Clutching his head in irritation.

"OH MY GOD~!" Gai yelled internally and dramatic fashion and clenches his fist feeling insulted.

_'Alright Kakashi, you win this round! Boy that drives me nuts when you act SO cool! There's no way I'm gonna let you get the best of me! That's WHY you are my eternal rival, Kakashi!'_ Gai thought determinedly.

Back with the genin, Tenten looked over her sensei and his rival. _'So, that's Kakashi, Gai-sensei's eternal rival? He's definitely got Gai-sensei beat in looks. Although…'_

Lee flexed a hand confidently as he watched his sensei and Kakashi interact. 'Gai-sensei is the coolest man on the planet! He's the best sensei in the world! He shines above the rest.' He then brought his fists close and his eyes filled with fire.

"Right! Gai-sensei, I too shall shine!" Lee declared, as he thought. _'I…I won't fail someone important to me again. No comrade will see me fall. So…I will never lose again, Gai-sensei!' _

Lee glanced over to Sakura and noticed she looked well, even after the Oto ninja ordeal. He was unable to show his true strength during that battle and prove his feelings, but he promised to do better during the arena. Sakura would have to watch him and when she did, she would see him for who he was.

Rock Lee, perfect boyfriend number one!

Neji then glanced around the room examining the other ninja. _'So, the people that stood out made it.'_ He then looked at Team Seven and thought. '_Seems that I can't wait get to fight Naruto or one of his team. Let's hope what is next stage will be.'_

_'_Amazing…there were 30 three-man teams at the start or four on the center makes it 31, and only ten teams finished,_ huh?'_ Temari thought as she glanced around the large open room.

Back with the jonin, Baki; a tall man with two, distinctive red markings on the right side of his face, the only part of his head that was visible, the rest being covered by a turban with a small sheet hanging on the left side of his face as well as the standard Sand jonin uniform, thought, _'So…you're uninjured, just like I thought, Gaara.'_

Kurenai looked around and saw her team, but noticed Akamaru. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at his bizarre quivering. _'Akamaru's acting strange…'_

Akamaru sat tucked into Kiba's jacket, lightly whimpering and shivering. Kiba reached up and rubbed his head softly before glancing back at the Sand team. _'That Sand guy. Just being near him is terrifying Akamaru.'_ He snarled in frustration.

"Man, I can't believe that so many teams made it, this is gonna be a pain." Takimaru whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've got Fu-san, remember? I doubt any of the other teams has a Jinchuriki." Shibuki whispered**.**

_'Gaara, Jinchuriki of the Ichibi…And Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, or former Jinchuriki, along with his sister Naruko. I can't wait till I see what kind of abilities you've got.'_ Fu thought as she looked at the two Jinchuriki respectively.

_'S__o that's the Yondaime Hokage, and also besides him was the Former Sandaime? Well, I suppose he's younger than jiji, but still…'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

_'Kurotsuchi, it's time to show them that Iwa is at the top of the shinobi world.'_ Kitsuchi thought.

With the Kumo team; with Yugito glance at Naruto along with Naruko that standing from of Sakura. 'Say, Nibi. Can you sensed those two? I heard they had two bijus; one is chakra, and other is soul.'

**_'I'll try.'_** Her biju respond, with several minute later and explained. 'Seems Kyubi had within this red head girl.'

_'You sure?'_

_'**I'm positive, but I sensing someone else.'**_

_'Who?'_

_**'I don't know...its find out.**_**'** Nibi replied, which given her a mental nod at Yugito's biju. Before the Blond Kumo kunoichi turn attention to the blond with black assassin uniform.

"Alright, maggots! Listen up! Though all of you are still far from finished. I suggest that you pay attention to what Hokage-sama is about to say because he will be explaining the beginning of the next test!" Anko announced.

Everyone in the room stood at attention as the Hokage began to walk forward. "Before I start the explanation for the third test there is something that I would like to explain to all of you."

The genin were paying close attention to the Hokage's words, partially confused as to what he meant. "Many people believe that these chunin exams are meant to promote friendship between the shinobi nations. Others think that it is meant to showcase our strongest genin. These answers couldn't be farther from the truth."

Many of the genin's eyes widened at the young Hokage's words.

"Many of you don't quite understand what I mean yet, that is understandable. A village's strength is reflected by the strength of its shinobi. These chunin exams are meant to show the other villages and the daimyos how strong the village truly is, to show that your village is stronger than the others. These chunin exams are essentially a replacement for war."

Minato watched as several of the shinobi in front of him began to understand what he meant. He was about to introduce the next part of the exams, but a jonin who was once a part of his personal guard appeared before him. The man wore the standard attire for a jonin, but wore his hitai-ate backwards and in a bandanna-like fashion. His most noticeable trait was the senbon sticking out of his mouth.

"Hokage-sama, as I am the proctor for this stage of the exams would you mind if I explained this part to the genin?"

Minato nodded and stepped back to stand along side the jonin-senseis. The jonin stood up and turned around to face the examinees.

"Welcome to the first part of the third stage of the chunin exams. My name is Shiranui Genma and I will be the proctor for this stage." The now named Genma spoke. "Usually we would move straight onto the third stage, but it seems that either this batch of genin is quite skilled or the first and second stages of the exam were too easy. As of now there are too many chunin candidates and having all of you in the third stage would take far too long. Therefore we will be holding preliminary matches right now."

This seemed to get reactions out of several genin in the crowd.

"Wait! Why do we have to have preliminaries? Why can't we all just participate in the third exam!" Ino yelled at the proctor.

"Yeah! For what?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"The exams this year were too easy, and I can tell that some of you only survived because of the rest of your team. There will be many Daimyos and important clients coming to watch the final stage and if everyone was in it then it would just take far too long. These people only want to see the best and these preliminaries will make sure that only the best make it." Genma responded to the genin.

The proctor was greeted with silence, signaling that there would be no other questions so he continued his speech.

"I will explain the rules before we begin any of the matches. I am the proctor and referee therefore you will listen to everything I say. If I command for the match to stop, then you will do so. Failure to follow my orders will result in your immediate disqualification from these exams."

"These fights will be done one on one, so any of you who have been relying on your team get it through your head that they will not come to your rescue. The winner of each fight will progress to the final round. Your opponents will be chosen at random. The match will end when one of you dies, cannot continue, or gives up. If I see that someone is unable to continue I will call the match. Also there is an odd number of you, so the board that makes the selections will either choose that one of you fights twice or that there is a three-way match. Any questions?"

The proctor was met with silence once again, so he took that as everyone understanding the rules and procedures. "If any of you want to withdraw from these exams, this will be your best chance."

Genma saw that none of the genin planned planned to quit decided to begin the preliminaries.

Kabuto winced and then raised his hand.

"Yes?"

Kabuto smiled weakly. "On that note, I'll need to withdraw. I got beat up pretty bad in the forest, there's no way I'd make it through a match, so I'll just save myself the embarrassment."

Genma nodded in return. "Understood. In that case you may head up to the upper level and wait."

Kabuto nodded and turned around, adjusting his glasses as he left. _'While it's true I got into a few fights, I just can't risk the old me coming out...since Dosu's team didn't make it. I was wondering where they are? Probla'_

_'It won't be that easy you little snake.'_ Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kabuto's retreating back, then rolled his eyes to Anko, then Ibiki and Hiruzen with a small nod, which made any of them without knowing, includes Minato notice his eyes.

"Would anyone else like to withdraw?"

After seeing no responses Genma nodded and continued his explanation.

"Um, now let's begin the preliminary. This preliminary consists of one on one fighting. You will basically be fighting as if your life is on the line in a real life confrontation." Genma stated. "Since we now have 30 contenders, one lucky person will receive a free pass to the next round with the winners of the other twelve matches."

Genma continued. "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you is knocked out or admits your defeat. Umm, if you don't want to die, admit your defeat quickly. But when I decide a winner has clearly been established, umm, since we're trying to decrease the amount of corpses, I'll jump right in and stop things. And the object that controls your destiny is..."

"Open it." Anko said into her microphone headset. A panel in the wall moved up to reveal an electronic scoreboard.

"If you would all look up at the screen on the wall we will see who will be in the first match and asked to remain here on the stage while the rest will move up to the catwalk." Genma said.

Everyone's heads looked up at the electronic screen as it began randomly running through stared on blankly. He did not care whether he went first or last, he just hoped that he would get someone who wouldn't completely waste his time. If he fought a Konoha genin then he would let them live, if he fought a foreign genin then he would kill them. The screen would decide whether a genin would live or survive. Finally the screen stopped on two names.

**["Uchiha Satsuki vs. Yoroi Akado"]**

Many of the genin were relieved that they wouldn't be fighting first while others could only sigh in disappointment at not getting their match over with quickly. Many of the rookie 13 sighed in relief at the fact that they wouldn't have to fight Satsuki, she was one of the two top kunoichi in their graduating class after all were herself and Sakura.

"Will Satsuki Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please step forward. Everyone but the contestants must move to the balconies on either side of the arena to watch." Genma stated.

As they began to leave, Kakashi stopped by his team. "Satsuki-"

Satsuki shook her head. "It's fine. Its because I don't have a curse mark."

Kakahi's eye widened. "How?"

Satsuki looked at Naruto as he joined the other genin. "Nii-san had overwhelm the 'snake', but he always do overboard."

Kakashi sighed in amusement. "I'll never cease to be amazed by that boy. Alright then, give'im hell."

With a smirked from Satsuki, as she put on her hood on and prepared to fight. Before she looked over her shoulder at Naruto's eyes that gave her a signed that she needs to end him, due he was working for Orochimaru. While the briefing...

**==Flashback Started, Yesterday==**

"Satsuki...did you notice about Kabuto's team before we entered the first stage?" Naruto asked. Since he called his assassin brothers and sisters in the ship of Morrigan, before he unsealed Jackdaw Reborn.

Satsuki nod her head about Kabuto's team. "Why did you suspected about them?"

"These three aren't really Konoha genin...they're working as spies for Orochimaru." Naruto answered, which made Satsuki's eyes widen in shocked. "Satsuki...when the next stage comes...you know what to do, if you fight one of the Orochimaru's pawns."

"Why, nii-san?"

"Its because it will be your first assassin mission. If one of Orochimaru's spies will make any of them, move, and then I will deal with Kabuto myself and start by annihilate one of them." Naruto declared. "I will prepared promote Sakura as Rank 3 until she did or not passed the third stage." With Satsuki was way ahead of Sakura, if she will promote. "Did you accept this mission?"

Which Satsuki was ready for if she will be came a full-fledged assassin about started with Rank 1. With hesitation, so since she knew Orochimaru was a S-rank missin-nin of Konoha. So she needs reputation.

"Yes, mentor...I accept..."

**==Flashback Ended==**

Now with that, she needs to accomplished her mission for her own as an Assassin, if she is ready.

**==Satsuki Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado==**

Satsuki stared at her opponent, determination burning in her eyes. She knew he was from Otogakure and was therefore working for Orochimaru. She would give no mercy to this boy, she would make sure to take care of him. She had gotten the rest she needed over the past few days and was ready to fight.

Already Satsuki had figured out that she had the edge in this fight, taijutsu was not this man's forte and yet he was a close-range specialist. From what she could see with her sharingan, this Yoroi's only notable characteristic was that he could absorb chakra through physical contact. He was obviously physically stronger than her though, so if he managed to grab her it would all be over.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled before jumping back.

Yoroi made his first attack by charged at her once more with his extended hand, glowing the same color as chakra. Satsuki effortlessly dodged each and every single thrust of his arm, but he just wouldn't let up. The man was a one-trick pony nothing more. If she managed to overcome that chakra absorption ability that he relied so heavily on then she would win the match in a matter of minutes. His speed was starting to overwhelm her and he became closer to grasping her head with each thrust. She narrowly dodged his final thrust, but he managed to graze a lock of her hair. She felt some of her chakra leave her and begun to slow down even more.

_'That's all it takes? He just has to touch the smallest amount of my body and that lets him absorb my chakra?...that is so unfair. I can't let him absorb anymore...It seems like he can only use his jutsu through one of his hands at a time though. I just have to get around that right hand of his.'_

She could already feel that he had absorbed a small portion of her chakra after only a small amount of physical contact. She couldn't risk losing any more. Taijutsu was out of the option, or is she did choose to use it she would have to avoid his hands where he focused the technique. The young Uchiha decided she would keep her distance for now and see how ninjutsu would work.

_'I can't afford a prolonged fight, I need to get back and help Naruto-nii. If these guys are weaker than Kabuto like Naruto-nii said, then he'll need my help to finish that guy off.'_

Satsuki jumped back and started forming hand seals. **"Katon: Goukyaku no Kutsu! **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)"

Satsuki exhaled a fairly large fireball that rushed Yoroi at high speeds. If it hit him it would definitely slow him down throughout the rest of the match. However, Yoroi was several years older than Satsuki and was much faster than she had expected.

He easily dodged the jutsu and rushed at her once more. Yoroi quickly went through his hand seals and grabbed his right wrist, his right hand started to glow a light blue color and reached for Satsuki's head. She couldn't get away fast enough and forced to go on the defensive. She couldn't afford to let him touch a single hair on her head with that hand, even the smallest bit of physical contact would cost her a fair amount of chakra.

This went on for a few minutes before Satsuki had enough. She blocked his arm, making sure not to touch the glowing hand, and countered with a palm strike to his solar plexus. This sent Yoroi staggering back a few feet. There wasn't much power behind the strike but she managed to catch him off guard. Satsuki saw an opening and used it to start her counter attack.

She rushed the elder genin and swept his feet out from under him with a sweep kick. Then drove her fist into his stomach, sending him straight into the ground causing it to crack. The female Uchiha wasn't done yet, she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out another handful of shuriken. She sent them towand the downed man and made a singular hand seal.

**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Four shuriken multiplied into fifteen and were aimed to pierce Yoroi through multiple points on his body.

The traitorous genin managed to recover, but he couldn't avoid all of those shuriken. Two pierced his left leg and one his right arm.

_'Tch! She's tougher than I thought. With these injuries I won't be able to finish this as quickly. I just need to get a good grip on her and then this will be all over. One chance is all I need.'_ Were Yoroi's thoughts.

Satsuki landed on the ground and as soon as she did, rushed the older genin once again to finish her onslaught. Satsuki's right hand rushed at Yoroi, but he was able to block this time. This didn't slow her down though. She brought her left knee toward his right side but he managed to catch it and activate his chakra absorption without forming any hand seals.

_'Dammit! I rushed him without thinking and did exactly what I knew what I wasn't supposed to do!...Ugh I can feel my chakra leaving me...I need to get out of his hold.'_ Satsuki quickly began to feel the chakra being drained from her. She didn't have much remaining as it was, the two jutsus took quite a bit out of her after tree hopping for over an hour. Then she noticed the shuriken protruding from the man's left leg. It was her only option to get away quick. Satsuki brought her right leg up and stomped down on the shuriken, pushing them in even deeper until they were completely imbedded in his leg.

Yoroi felt the sharp pain in his leg and immediately lost his grip on the girl's fist. The man yelped in agony as he tried to remove the shuriken from under his skin. Satsuki slowly regained her bearings and adjusted to the dizziness she felt from losing such a large amount of chakra so quickly. The sharingan user looked up to see her enemy staggering back and screaming in pain as he tried to remove the imbedded shuriken.

This would be her best opportunity and she wouldn't waste it. She disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared just below Yoroi. She sent a hard kick right under his chin which sent him flying into the air.

"**Soru** (Shave)..." She whispered.

Satsuki disappeared once again and this time reappeared under him as she used the **'Soru' **to prepare for her own unique combination.

**==Tower, Observation Platform**==

'_Nani…?'_ Guy thought with eyes widen, before seeing Satsuki using their greatest taijutsu along with Minato and the rest of the Jonins minus Hiruzen and includes Mikoto. Also the genins seeing Satsuki can do.

"Hey! That's..."

"No, Lee-san, Gai-sensei." Sakura cut his sentence, getting attention to the rosette assassin, staring at Satsuki's attack. "That was one of the special taijutsu that similar then Kage Buyou and shunshin."

"Then what was it?" Naruko asked.

Which Sakura turn to Naruto with her eyes stared at him with a nod for reveal their most important secret arts. As Naruto spoke in the joined the explanation.

"The technique you saw, was Soru." He proclaimed the one of the Rokushiki.

"Soru?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, its one of the variants of the special taijutsu called Rokushiki or Six-Powers." Naruto explained. "Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. And also Geppou was one of them" Which made Minato shocked about Soru its way better then Hiraishin and/or Shunshin, along with the jonins were admitted about the special taijutsu. With the rest of the genins were remarked about that unheard taijutsu.

Naruto continue. "Also...I used my own taijutsu that compared with Goken (Iron Fist). And besides, you better continue watch her match, she was about to finish." As he finished, while witnessed Satsuki's match.

With that, everyone turn attention to the fight. With Temari keep remember about Naruto's face.

**==Forest of Death, tower, Arena Floor==**

"I'll admit this part isn't exactly original, but from here on out it's my own personal jutsu."

Satsuki sent a kick to the side, but it was easily blocked by Yoroi's forearm. He smirked victoriously thinking that he had prevented her from continuing, but what he didn't know was that was only a feint. Satsuki quickly maneuvered to Yoroi's right side and brought the back of her forearm down onto his face, sending him downwards. She followed up with a lariat to his chest and finally a heel drop to his abdomen just before they reached the ground.

**"Shishi Rendan! **(Lion's Barrage)**"**

The combination attack sent Yoroi straight into the ground, creating a small crater and causing him to cough up blood. Satsuki got from the momentum of the attack. As she shout. "**Geppou!** (Moon Walk)"

*POU!*

That surprises the Jonins and genins minus team 3, 9 and 10 about their skills seeing Satsuki skipped in the air. With Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi was shocked seeing Satsuki can fly just like their grandfather/father. Fu was also surprised seeing someone can fly in the midair along with her teammates. Also Kumo, Kiri and Suna did thought in the similar way, as well.

She was almost exhausted, but fine other than that. She was glad that Naruto had made it a point to teach her the Rokushiki fighting style when he thought that it would suit her perfectly. Her taijutsu was only average before, but after the intense taijutsu training her sensei made her do, it was now one of her strongest areas. She looked over to her opponent and noticed that Yoroi was out of commission. That last attack rendered him unconscious, but even so Satsuki had a one last job to do.

These genin were traitors of Konoha, now she didn't really care about that but if she were to let this man go then he would try to come after their team again. They would try to come after her Nii-san because of the information he knows. She wouldn't let that happen, she would never let anyone hurt her Naruto-nii ever!

Satsuki drawn her chokutou on her backside and looked at the man below her. There was nothing in her eyes. No hesitation, no empathy, and not even a hint of mercy. Everyone on the team had killed before.

Naruto had killed dozens on their first mission to Nami no Kuni, because of that incident they were sent on a bandit camp extermination mission to get the rest of the teams first kills out of the way. Usually genin teams wouldn't be sent on one of those or have to kill their first person until a few months into their careers as shinobi.

They didn't have that kind of time. They didn't have that luxury, but they knew the rest of the rookie 13 did. As Satsuki back-flipped, thrust her hips and yelled again. "**Geppou!**"

She thrust her legs in the air with a swift dive, then she thrust her sword on Yoroi's stomach. The crowd could hear Yoroi's screams. As she cocked her fist, with a...

*Shink!*

She thrust her wrist and extract her hidden blade stab his neck that made Yoroi was chocked for he had his end with. Most of the genin in the room cringed at the sight of dead Yoroi and lost their lunches at the smell of burning flesh. Naruto and Sakura was completely fine, having gotten used to the sight of a dead body.

Satsuki didn't enjoy killing the way that Naruto did, but she didn't hate it either. There was some kind of sense of satisfaction after taking someone's life, but she couldn't place a finger on what it was. Did it prove that you were the stronger of the two? Did it prove that all of your training was worth it? She didn't know and didn't care, she just knew that her Nii-san would be disappointed in her if she refused to kill. She wouldn't let that happen.

She withdrew the hidden and cleaned the blood off of it, then slide the black in, as she breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over. The young Uchiha looked at Naruto with a nod, then seeing a replied by Naruto. She did finished her mission.

Genma moved to the middle of the floor before announcing the winner. "Winner by death, Satsuki Uchiha."

The medics had removed the body of Yoroi. It was a first time when Satsuki kill a 'fellow Konoha-nin'. It was informed by Anko to do so, when Yoroi was one of Orochimaru's spies. So, it wasn't murdered...it was assassinate.

Satsuki smirked victoriously and walked up the stairs to where her team was standing, before took off her hood. All of them congratulated her and Naruto even rubbed her hair affectionately before looking at the screen to see who the next match would be. As when Mikoto congrats her daughter about her victories.

**==Rest of the Rookie 10==**

All of the rookie genin, other than Team 7 (minus Naruko and Kushina), from Satsuki's academy class couldn't believe how ruthless she was. None of them had ever come close to taking a life before, and yet she alomst did so without a hint of emotion on her face. Plus the rest like Kiri, Taki, Suna and Kumo about the young Uchiha's first kill.

"Asuma-sensei...how could she do something like that...she almost killed that genin, just like Naruto did kill the Oto-nin that they encountered...I mean isn't killing wrong? Wasn't she worried about what would happen to him?" Ino asked appalled at what Satsuki did, right before Naruto killed Zaku.

Asuma only sighed. He really wished he had gotten the idea of a shinobi's life into his gennin's heads a little earlier. In fact it was foolish of him to let them participate in the chunin exams without doing so.

"Ino...there will come a time in your life where you will have to take someone's life as well. It is our duty as shinobi. Did you always just expect to defeat or kill your opponents and then walk away? Sorry to burst your bubble but the world doesn't work like that...from what I can tell I think that all of your classmates from Team 7 have already had their first kill...and you will too after these exams are over."

The three genin of Team 10 were shocked at what their sensei had told them like Naruto killed Zaku days ago in the Forest of Death. Shikamaru knew that they would have to do things like this, but hearing their sensei tell them was a whole other story. Choji dropped the bag of chips he was eating, shocked. Ino was disgusted at the thought of having to take a life and didn't hesitate to voice their opinion.

Team 8 wasn't doing much better.

"U-um Kurenai-sensei...why did S-Satsuki-san try to kill that our fellow genin?" Hinata asked worriedly.

The rest of the team also looked at Kurenai, they were all curious as to what the answer was.

Kurenai didn't know how to respond. She had mothered her genin far too much and had not even introduced them to what the life of a shinobi is really like. She could tell that Naruto's team (minus Naruko) was the only team who had taken a life before. She saw the look in their eyes and knew they wouldn't bat an eye at killing any of the foreign shinobi here. She just hoped they wouldn't feel the same way about Konoha shinobi.

All of the eyes of the genin drifted away from their senseis as the heard the distinct sound of two more shinobi being chosen for the next match. They looked up at the electronic board and saw the two names.

**["Fu vs. Shino**** Aburame**."]

"Well, what'd you know? Seems like I'll have to fight the Aburame again." Fu said herself for being next round.

_'Seems like it's Fu's turn. I wonder what kind of abilities she has.'_ Naruto thought as Fu shunshined in what appeared to be a swirl of bugs. _'Wait a minute! According to...oh...I see...'_

**==Fu Vs. Shino Aburame==**

Naruto watched this match from his spot on the observation deck with a interesting look on his face. Naruto was rather uninterested in this match as it was made obvious who would win from the start.

Naruto had never found the Aburame clan techniques very effective or interesting. Their style of ninjutsu focused on letting a certain species of bug live inside their body and use insects as their ninjutsu. These bugs were good at sucking chakra out of their targets, but were pretty much useless when they couldn't get close enough, which was the case during this match.

Fu, however. Naruto was learned by the Sage and his brother-figure Ryu about she is the Jinchuuriki of Nanabi no Kabutomushi. with the bijuu's capable to fly in the air like Run-walk and Geppou.

"Uhhh…all right, everyone. It's time…for the second match of the prelims to begin!" Genma said as Fu and Shino had come down from the upper gallery.

"I hope Shino-kun's up to this…" Hinata said.

"Don't worry, last time she was just lucky that he couldn't use his bugs, this time's different. And besides, out of all the people here, Shino's the only one I wouldn't want to go up against." Kiba said.

"Okay…you may begin." Genma said.

_'A member of the Aburame clan, huh? Wonder how long he'll fare against Fu.'_ Suien thought.

"You _'do'_ realize how futile it is for someone like yourself to go up against me, right?" Fu said to Shino about his capabilities.

"Yes, but I'll still fight you. Why? Because I'm curious about your abilities." Shino said looked curiously.

"Well, in that case, I won't be holding back." Fu said before a sword of water suddenly appeared in her hand as she said. "**Takigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba!** (Draining Blade)" She then charged at Shino before swinging the sword as she reached him, but he just turned into a swarm of bugs. _'A Mushi Bunshin?'_

**==Forest of Death, tower, later==**

Fu was currently surrounded by Shino's bugs, it seemed that she wasn't able to turn them against him after all. In fact, what Shino didn't know was that – even for the Nanabi Jinchuriki – it was extremely difficult to take control over insects that already had a master, and Fu wasn't quite at that level yet.

"You're completely surrounded. It would be wise to withdraw from the match." Shino said, but he was surprised – though he didn't show it – when Fu smiled before dispersing into a swarm of insects.

"Heh. I've heard that those of the Aburame clan always fight with their all, and never holds back. If that's true then this battle's already over." Everyone looked up to see that Fu was in a crouched position on the ceiling, And two bug-like wings appeared to have grown out of her back and her eyes were now a crimson red.

Fu kicked off of the ceiling and shot towards Shino at an unbelievable speed, and before anyone knew it, the Aburame was lying unconscious on the floor as Fu was standing over him as her wings retracted and her eyes changed back to orange.

"Way to go, Fu-san!" Shibuki yelled.

"Man, it always scares me how fast she can move in that form." Takimaru said.

_'The reason she can be so fast shouldn't be too surprising. When using her wings she can gain a considerable amount of speed, similar to the speed of Konoha's foremost Taijutsu expert.'_ Suien thought.

"The winner is Fu!" Genma announced.

"Shino-kun…" Hinata said as the Aburame was carried out by the medical corps.

_'Whoa, she's already that far with controlling her Biju's chakra?'_ Naruto thought.

The names cycled through again before two names were chosen.

**["Chojuro vs. Sabaku no Kankuro"]**

_'My turn…at last!'_ Kankuro thought before he walked down.

_'Kankuro…isn't taking this seriously at all.'_ Baki thought.

_'Fool!'_ Gaara thought.

"Will Chojuro of Kiri and Sabaku no Kankuro please make your way down to the area floor." Genma said as they're on the arena after the medics taking Shino.

**==Chojuro vs. Sabaku no Kankuro==**

Now they are on the arena, with Genma called. "Begin!"

Naruto did not have much knowledge on either of the two genin fighting so it would be hard for him to guess who would come out on top. However those thoughts were quickly banished from his mind as both of the shinobi took off what was wrapped in bandages off of their back and flared their chakra to unravel them. Kankuro turned out to be a puppeteer with an odd looking puppet. Chojuro had turned out to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"What is that?" Satsuki gasped.

"That is the Hiramekarei; one of the legendary swords of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." Kakashi explained.

"That's another of the legendary blades?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes. And from my knowledge of that blade it can take the form of other striking weapons when encased in chakra."

"Wicked." Naruko said in amaze.

Tenten watched in pure nostalgia, 'Such a beautiful weapon.' she thought with delight.

Yup, the sword he wielded was Hiramekarei, its special ability was to form the chakra that surrounded it into the shape of weapons. The boy learned to be one of the more famous of the seven swordsman, so of course Chojuro would be a skilled swordsman and know how to handle his blade masterfully.

The fight didn't last very long. Both of the genin were skilled but Kankuro was not far enough along in puppetry to combat someone who excelled in short range combat like a swordsman. Kankuro started off by sending Karasu off to fight Chojuro in bladed combat with the hidden knives on its wrist. This was a mistake on Kankuro's part as Chojuro was an exceptional swordsman. Chojuro quickly fought off the puppet and then blocked the poisonous senbon that it fired from its mouth with his sword. Chojuro then proceeded to smash the puppet into pieces after Hiramekarei took the form of a hammed, after which Kankuro was sent into the wall along with the puppet remains and forced to surrender.

It was an interesting match and that Chojuro boy was quite strong. Naruto would have enjoyed fighting him but it was too late for that. It was rare to see someone so young wield one of the seven swords of the mist, he would certainly be a tough opponent for most of the genin here.

"Winner, Chojuro of Kiri." Genma stated after checking on Kankuro.

Once again the screen started going through names before landing on two that made Naruto chuckle a bit.

**["Sabaku no Temari vs. Kiba** Inuzuka**"]**

"Alright Akamaru, it looks like we're up!" Kiba shouted, as he forewent the stairs and just jumped off the railing.

Temari shook her head and glided down off the opposite balcony into the center of the arena.

**==Sabaku no Temari Vs. Kiba Inuzuka==**

Genma looked at both, reminding them that the fight ended if he stepped in. At both of their nods, he raised and dropped his hand quickly. "Begin!"

Kiba immediately launched forward at the girl, swiping at her, but she easily managed to block it just by tilting her fan in the way. Kiba snarled and jumped back along Akamaru.

**"**Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu! ****(Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu)**"** His nails and teeth lengthened, and his overall appearance became more animalistic.

Temari merely pulled out the gigantic fan of hers and opened it. "I'll beat you without even moving from this spot," She bragged.

Kiba snarled before charging at her again. "Don't get your hopes up!"

Kiba blocked again by Temari's fan. When Akamaru likewise tried together, she swiftly turned and kicked the dog away. Kiba turned, wide eyes as Akamaru bounced and skidded across the floor. He turned back to Temari.

"You bitch!" He ran over to Akamaru to make sure he was all right, but that turned out a big mistake.

Temari quickly unfurled her fan fully. Just as Kiba bent over Akamaru, she swung it hard, creating a huge gust of wind that picked both of them and slammed them against the wall. With a pitiful whine, they both fell to the floor unconscious.

Genma walked to Temari. "Winner is Temari!"

As Temari walked up the steps to return to her team, Medic-nins hurried into the arena to check both Kiba and Akamaru and to escort them out of the chamber.

**==Forest of death, tower, time-skip==**

The Next match will be Shikamaru and Kaizo from Kiri. He did able to use his kagemane no jutsu to bind and mimic, but as Shikamaru declare a winner for they bent backwards to dodge the kunai, But Kaizo headfirst into a stone wall. Which Shikamaru comment. "Important Ninja rule: Always be aware of your surroundings."

Omoi did beat Akatsuchi with skills in kenjutsu, so he forfeit, As Neji beat Karui by closed all her tenketsu points. Yugito defeat Watashi from Kiri with her skills for being a Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko, Matatabi. **(AN: Sorry lads, I will skip the fight due its hard to come up some scene.)**

Now the next contestants, which Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Bakutsuchi, TenTen, Naruko, Hinata, Lee, Shibuki, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Takimaru, Misumi, Naruto and Gaara.

Then the next contestants will be...

**["Sakura Haruno Vs. Ino Yamanaka"]**

"Will Sakura Haruno of the Leaf and Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf please come down here." Genma called, which made Naruko will hope if Ino will beat her so she can get to her brother soon. With Kurotsuchi, Fu, and Yugito about if Sakura did learned by Naruto for sure.

Now this will be interesting...

"Sakura-chan, if you need to, go ahead and use _'that'_." Naruto says and Sakura nods her head and leaped off as his grip faltered, allowing her to fall to the arena with grace, as does Ino. She walked forward and came to a stop a few feet from Ino. One held herself with confidence and determination while the other seemed lost in her own world and sure of victory.

"Well never thought this would happen Forehead." Ino said. "And this time I will beat you if I will be Naruto-kun for sure. Since he did trained you for sure." Which made Naruko growl if Ino is also want her brother.

"Me neither Piggy. Let's do our best. But i won't let you get your hands on him." Sakura says and Ino agrees. With the pink-haired assassin popped her knuckles that causes Ino cringed.

Sakura slowly put her hood up to cover her face, flexed her gloves and readied herself in a eagle stance that Naruto taught her, which made Gai and Lee was interesting about Sakura's eagle stance, now she flap her arms like a eagle, and made a stance, with blade arm up front.

**==Tower, Observation Platform**==

"What is that taijutsu, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked about Sakura's stance.

"I don't know, Lee. But I've never seen it before?" Gai replied.

"That is the eagle stance." Naruto answered with his arms crossed, that getting the taijutsu duo attention to the blond assassin.

"The eagle stance?"

"Yup, its a stance with speed and strike the opponents, since with the combination of Rokushiki. It will be the unique taijutsu that never underestimate its sight." Naruto explained.

"YOSH! I will do my best if I will become stronger!" Lee exclaimed. "Naruto-san! I will fight you if one of us will be a perfect boyfriend!" With a ping on his teeth.

With Naruto watching his girlfriend's match, which he turn to Lee. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Which cause Lee slack-jawed about he respond as he point his finger at him with irritate. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!"

**==Tower, Arena==**

Back on the arena; Genma glanced between them before quickly starting the match. The rivalry between the two girls was fierce (along with Naruko and Satsuki (well, being a former is now Naruto's sibling) and could be felt all the way from the stands. With Minato and Kushina will watch Sakura's match, being Kizashi and Mebuki's daughter.

Sakura made a half sign.

"Wait." Genma warned, "I haven't started the match."

Sakura just glanced at Genma, getting him to shut up. "Kai!" He clothes fluttered for a moment as her restriction seals deactivated. Which made Minato and Kushina notice she got seals on her clothes and also Naruko was curious about those seals.

Genma sighed, then coughed into his hand and raised his hand to start the match. "Begin!"

Sakura quickly ran forward as Ino was still fishing for a kunai. The blonde was barely able to duck under the attack and pulled out a kunai to hastily parry Sakura's inspired assault. It was clear Sakura's speed had improved since the academy as her slices started to get through, cutting Ino's clothing and hair.

Sakura leaped back and reached into her waist pouch, grabbing and throwing numerous shuriken and kunai at her opponent. Ino rolled out of the way but was kept on the defensive as Sakura relentlessly threw kunai and shuriken at her everywhere she retreated to.

Sakura ran forward to charge Ino, going through hand signs. The blonde pulled out kunai of her own.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Sakura shouts and two clones puff into existence and all three charge at Ino and put her on the defense.

**==Tower, **Observation Platform**==**

"Kakashi, what are you teaching your team?" The over enthusiastic Might Guy asked. That cause Naruko growl for someone learned Kage bunshin. Minato and Kushina was shocked seeing Sakura can preformed kage bunshin.

"I really didn't teach Sakura anything other than one jutsu or Kushina." Kakashi said. "She learned that and other things from Naruto here."

"What?" Gai screams and asked. "You mean she learned how to do the Kage bunshin from Naruto?"

"That's right." Naruto said with mature. "Since she learned it at age 8 as did I, when I was still 7. She is also not using her full speed." That shocks everyone listening, includes the Namikaze family about Sakura's capabilities.

"I guess that she wanted to enjoy this fight with her friend. Since it's now over...soon."

**==Tower, At the Arena==**

Which Ino was confused about Sakura's tactics, which she can't tell which one is it. With the clones of Sakura were distracted, as the blond kunoichi tossing several kunais and shurikens at them just as they ran toward her sides, the kunai going through them effortlessly and revealing the middle one as the real Sakura.

With a punch to the gut, Ino was launched back and forced into taijutsu with Sakura. She was quickly overwhelmed and unable to stop her spirited attacks. She wasn't using academy taijutsu they learned together, it was a completely unique style taught to her by Naruto!

A kick to her side sent Ino flying away from her opponent. She knew that she could not win in a test of ability so she would try and win on a technicality.

Sakura brought her hidden blade to a bandolier that was tied tightly to her left thigh, opposite of her kunai pouch. She sunk the blade deep into one particular vial and made the tip drip with a concoction gifted to her by Naruto. It would help her end the battle quickly against Ino as she did not want the battle to drag on.

Ino slowed herself and went through the correct hand signs as Sakura retracted her blade and went through the same hand signs for clones. She would have to hurry or else she might launch herself at the wrong one! Desperately, Ino watched Sakura create a few clones as they began to run at her crouching form.

Locking her sights on the correct one, Ino began the Mind Transfer jutsu and hoped she would reach Sakura before she reached her body. The clones again weaved in and out of each other and it was almost impossible for Ino to guide herself once in the ethereal state.

Sakura was only a few feet from her body when Ino reached her..only to fly through her body.

_'A clone! No!'_

Sakura revealed her hidden blade just as Ino returned to her body, closing her eyes on reflex. She felt the blade slice her skin and soon lost all control of her body, slumping over.

The Yamanaka heiress shakly stood and pulled a kunai and took a basic stance but blinked noticing her rival was gone. Though, that was explained why rather quick.

"INO ABOVE YOU!"

Hearing Shikamaru's voice, she looks up seeing a rosette coming down with her right fist pulled back. She leaped back just before Sakura's fist could hit, only her reflexes saving her from what was to happen next. However, she expected Sakura's arm to break when she landed-that's not what happened.

As soon as Sakura's fist made contact with the ground, the earth rumbled beneath them all, even for those on the balconies, as the strength of her punch created a medium sized crater around her, the floor breaking into shards, cracks sporting everywhere. Ino herself hit the floor with her ass when she slipped on a lowered floor with moving broken tiles.

**==Tower,** **Observation Platform**==

To say the people around her were impressed would be an understatement, as Kushina's eyes nearly popped out of her skull they went so wide, Minato and Hiruzen gawking at the insane strength of a simple Genin, imitating their widely known team member's technique to the letter, even if the strength was not up to par yet. Everyone else, of all ranks, and titles, and such, could only stare in awe, jaws on the floor, eyes wide, and their attention drawn to an intense focus on the battle ahead. Plus Naruko with jealousy for Sakura did manage to learned Chakra enhance strength from Tsunade, her godmother.

Naruko tried to mastered it, since Sakura with her skills of chakra control. But Naruto is only one not bothered, and he cringed remembering the training session he had with his favorite rosette. His flight instinct yelling at him to duck and hide.

Yugito, to her credit, but she looked several shades paler seeing such a show of strength from such a young and inexperienced Genin, effectively making her have fear from the lore of the legendary Slug Princess, Tsunade. Omoi was now starting to think that Sakura be more dangerous than his teammates. Haku was wondering if her ice mirror will hold up against such a destructive punch while Zabuza was thinking the same thing.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" This loud echoing cry came from both Minato and Hiruzen.

**==At the Arena==**

Ino's eyes shot wide as Sakura stood up. "T-that's…impossible. I-if I tried that…my arm would snap. You…you can't be that far ahead of me, you can't!"

Sakura frowned in disappointment. "I am though. I haven't even tried any of my ninjutsu on you Ino."

Ino's whole concept of the world broke at that moment. Sakura, Sakura Haruno, the big-foreheaded, clumsy, crybaby from the academy had surpassed her, the heir to the Yamanaka clan, so immensely that she didn't even need to use her most powerful abilities against her. Ino just sat shaking in shock before clenching her fists in anger as she stood up.

"So…you're holding back against me? I don't care at this point if you're stronger but at least give me the dignity of going all out!"

Sakura just smirked. "About time." She reacted instantly and rushed forward, Ino doing the same. Sakura sent a wide, horizontal punch that Ino managed to duck.

Ino came back up with an uppercut, Sakura moving back to dodge before putting distance between the two of them and going through hand signs.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!** (Water Release: Water Trumpet)" Sakura sent a blast of water straight at Ino.

Braced herself as the stream hit her and slammed her against the wall, though she managed to stand up and charged at Sakura one more time.

Sakura sighed and adjusted her gloves before charging at Ino, in high speed. WHich made Minato and the rest surprising seeing her can ran in high spped, that made more jealousy from Naruko, the red-hair jinchuuriki gripped the railing.

With Ino's last word's through her mind with a smile. _'You did it, Sakura...Well done...'_

Sakura reared back her fist and then slammed it into the ground. "**Ōkashō!** (Cherry Blossom Clash)"

Ino stopped as several pillars of stone burst from the ground and slammed into her body all over, sending her soaring into the air before she crashed down to the ground, unconscious.

Genma looked side to side for a moment and then called the match. "The winner is Sakura Haruno."

"Way to go Sakura-chan! I knew you could do it!" Naruto yelled as seeing his favorite rosette girlfriend makes her way to the viewing area.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Sakura says to Naruto and kisses him on the lips making Lee cry anime tears, Satsuki couldn't help with a smile along with Hiruzen, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa was admitted and amused seeing they're item. With the Konoha jonins heard a rumor about those two were completely closed. Mikoto was disbelief of how he and Sakura were close. Then Minato and Kushina was on the same boat. And lastly is Naruko...now...she was furious for seeing that Sakura always gets in her way for close to Naruto.

With that, now Genma called them for moving on with the next round. As the board selecting any random competitors, which made Minato, Kushina was expecting that the next match will be...

**["Naruto Cormac Vs. Misumi Tsurugi"]**

"Hmph, guess I'm up!" Naruto said, as he make a crouching spin stance, as she him with a gust of wind engulfs him, which made Minato, Kushina, senseis, the rookies (minus Sakura, Satsuki and Hiruzen) that he somehow turned into a spiritual eagle and flies in the arena.

"What just happen to Nii-san?" Naruko wondered. "Where did he turned into a eagle?"

As the spiritual eagle circling the arena and lands on the floor and another gust of wing, which Naruto revert his true form.

_'What was that jutsu? Some kind of henge or genjutsu?'_ Minato wondered. _'I better need some answers from Naruto.'_

With Naruto standing the arena floor with his arms crossed. As Misumi jump down in the railing.

"You are going to pay for what that bitch killed Yoroi!" Misumi furious.

Naruto scoffed obvious. "I don't care, since I knew you work for a certain, snake!"

Which made Misumi flinch for Naruto had made suspicious about their mission.

"So tell me...did you fear death?"

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 8/01/2015/6:23am - 8/01/2015/7:20am

**Started on: **Sunday, July 26, 2015 at 5:18am

**Well, there goes Chapter 12 this time. Now since they arrived the tower for preliminaries. Now this will be interesting. So the best to review to comment this chapter. But its fine for that chapter.  
**

**So...have a nice day :-)**


	13. Stage 3: Preliminaries Part 2

Chapter 13: Stage 3: Preliminaries Part 2

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Hello mates for the next chapter of "Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom". Now the preliminaries were coming up, so I will come up with something will do just fine.  
**

**AN2: Thank you for reviewing my story this time in the past and present: gamelover41592, buterflypuss, Aaron Leach, ShadowImageComics, SoraNoKitsune24, bankai777, and Karlos1234ify.  
**

**So be sure to comment that.  
**

**AN3: Now...time for review your ideas for Ships, So gave me an idea for the each-class ship with arsenals and figurehead along with sails and wheel. So I better add it on the Assassins' Fleet. But only One Piece Reference Only! But it will be the last...  
**

****Now review your some ideas after you read then review for the ships til this prepared...  
****

* * *

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Schooner, Brig, or Sloop-of-War, or Frigate, and Man-O'-War or Galleon.  
Armaments: 20-50-100 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: 0.50 left for called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. So PLEASE GAVE ME YOUR IDEA FOR ONCE!

* * *

~Review Replied~

Now...the reviewers got me an idea for now with replied, then with the idea will gave it to a single captain:

**Guest (Non-user: Demondog_0280):** That idea is fine one in the fleet. So thanks you, its a second-rate ship. If you want to entered the fanfic account, you can log-in by click one of the icons in 'Log-in With..." in "SIgn-in". - ARCADIA (Frigate/Man-O'-War Hybrid Ship)

* * *

**(Previously)**

Now the next round will be, which made Minato, Kushina was expecting that the next match will be...

**["Naruto Cormac Vs. Misumi Tsurugi"]**

"Hmph, guess I'm up!" Naruto said, as he make a crouching spin stance, as she him with a gust of wind engulfs him, which made Minato, Kushina, senseis, the rookies (minus Sakura, Satsuki and Hiruzen) that he somehow turned into a spiritual eagle and flies in the arena.

"What just happen to Nii-san?" Naruko wondered, before her brother turned into a eagle. "Where did he turned into a eagle?"

As the spiritual eagle circling the arena and lands on the floor and another gust of wind, which Naruto revert his true form.

_'What was that jutsu? Some kind of henge or genjutsu?'_ Minato wondered. _'I better need some answers from Naruto.'_

With Naruto standing the arena floor with his arms crossed. As Misumi jump down in the railing, now he was facing Naruto.

"You are going to pay for what that bitch killed Yoroi!" Misumi furious.

Naruto scoffed obvious. "I don't care, since I knew you work for a certain snake!"

Which made Misumi flinch for Naruto had made suspicious about their mission.

"So tell me...did you fear death?"

* * *

**(Story Starts)**

Now with the match is about to start. Which made Misumi nervous about Naruto's eyes? Facing the Dark Templar was a bad idea if he will killed by Naruto. Minato and Kushina were concerned about Naruto? They did not know about his skills due they're informed by Naruko.

_'Shit, this brat knows! But how?'_ Misumi thought gritted his teeth. "I will not fear death!"

Naruto remain calm for his respond, then he shrugged. "If you say so."

With Genma gazed at Naruto and Misumi to begun to start the match and declared. "Alright, the match between Naruto Altair Cormac and Misumi Tsrugi, begin!"

"I have the feeling that Naruto his hiding something." Minato said with serious tone. Kushina and Kakashi nodded at agreement.

Now Mesumi charged first towards Naruto with his hands in his pockets. With he throw a punch on the face, which he misses, the blond assassin avoid with side, then Mesubi keep attacking. As he toss a kunai with a explosive tag,

Which made Naruto's eye's glint, until...

*BOOM!*

The explosion happened a huge smoke happened. Naruko and rest of her family were worried while Sakura and Satsuki just sitting on the rail with a bored look on their face.

Misumi couldn't help but smirk when he was the attack was successful but when the smoke was clear his eyes widen in shock along with everyone else in what they saw.

Naruto was standing on the same spot still holding his pockets.

"How..."

As Naruto raised his index finger and said. "You have 1 strike that I will personally end you...so you better try again."

Misumi tsked, annoyance for seeing Naruto mocked him and creating several hand seals. (AN: Thank the anime that Misumi has water affinity.)

"**Suiton: Teppōdama!** (Water Release: Gunshot)"

He fires a large ball of water at Naruto, which he took out a small storage scroll and unseal a katana, which made Kushina, Naruko and TenTen seeing that katana; the hilt and sheathed his made of wood with bronze dragon claw and partially cord wrapped wood handle and the teuba is Metal dragon claw.

As Naruto place his hand on the handle until the cannonball of water hits Naruto, until...

*Swish!*

That shocks everyone include Chojurou and Ao awed along with the Kumo team seeing he cut the jutsu in half, which made Misumi disbelief, which the two halves of water drop on the floor. Naruto somehow had drawn his sword in the first time in this battle, he had his sword straight back.

The Blade's katana is smooth and strong with a suguha hamon, it was a unique sword that ever build.

**==At the Observation Platform==**

"I don't remember when I had that sword before?" Kushina wondered, she didn't know about that as well. While Sakura and Satsuki were admitted about Naruto's skills, until Ino came in for she want to watch Naruto's fight, so she told the medics for she want to fight the fight and want to know more.

Which Asuma glad seeing his student is look okay, she got a slight concussion from the impact of Sakura's punch.

"Me neither, kaa-san. You didn't gave gave one before me." Naruko said to her mother, that made her flinch for she had forgotten as well.

"That was beautiful!" TenTen with eyes on her eyes in a fangirl mode.

"Whoa, that was fine sword." Karui comment.

"Yeah..." Omoi agreed seeing the sword.

"Me too..." Yugito added.

"Yo! That was a heck a sword, bakayaro konoyaro!" Bee exclaimed.

"Wow..." Chojurou awed.

"Unbelievable." Ao comment.

"It was Naruto-kun's work." Sakura answered, getting everyone to looked at her. "Naruto-kun was learned to forge a weapon."

"He can make weapons!?" TenTen exclaimed. "So that means he learned to forged!?"

Sakura nod, as Satsuki step in to join the conversation.

"Naruto-nii did forge his own sword due when the Sword and Dagger of Altair maybe a greatest weapon. So he named the sword; Tengu no Tsurugi. The sword can cut anything." The young Uchiha explained about Naruto's new development. "Considered it that he will test out his new sword."

"Niisan will test his new weapon?!" Naruko exclaimed.

"You could say that again." Satsuki with a smirk.

With Kumo, Ao and Chojurou was amazed and disbelief of how Naruto can make weapons along with pistols. Then Iwa was amazed about their friend Naruto was a part-time blacksmith. Also Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kushina did not knowing Naruto's manufacturing new arsenals. Hiruzen was proud about Naruto's new hobby.

Then Suna was terrified if Naruto will make weapons, it will be a problem for the invasion until then. Now Gaara was smiled seeing he will kill Naruto soon after this exams.

Lastly is Minato; he never knew his 'estrange' son did manufactured more arsenals in the past. Now Naruto had started to build a organization or a new clan for his own ways. Now turns out, his population is starting to fade when Naruto was around, along with Kushina and his daughter, Naruko.

He tried to getting Naruto's attention, and also gave him a emotionless look. He doesn't seen him as a father, anymore, and includes Kushina as a mother. Since Naruto's skills that he can surpasses himself, Kushina, and his daughter, and anyone else.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Which Naruto turn and went to the same spot again. As Misumi was furious of how he keeps avoiding. Now he tossing volleys of shurikens, until Naruto's eyes rolled behind, then...

*Whoosh!*

Naruto slashes at the shurikens, which made the onlookers and Misumi was shocked in surprised, minus Sakura and Satsuki with a smirked on their faces. Naruto did able to deflect the volley of shurikens with a single swing. As Naruto sheathed his sword, then place his sheathed sword resting in his shoulders.

"Strike 2...try again." Naruto said to Misumi with a bore look, that made hims growl of how he can do. As he charged at Naruto and draw two kunais in his hands. Naruto quickly reacted fast and did a back flip to distance himself from Misumi, but the 'konoha-nin' charges again at Naruto and the blond dodges again from the attack.

**=At the Observation Platform==**

Everyone in the platform was shock on how Naruto effortlessly deflect the attack. With Sakura and Satsuki knew he used Haki that increases the cutting power and force.

"No way...Nii-kun was amazing. His kenjutsu is unreal." Naruko disbelief. "And even he avoiding gracefully."

"You're right, Naruko and looks like that Naruto was just toying with him." Kurenai said. She was the sensei of team 8. Hinata, being the last member of the team looks at her with a confuse look on her face.

"What do mean sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Look at Naruto carefully." Kakashi stated as he cuts in the conversation. Hinata and 7 (minus Sakura and Satsuki) looks at Naruto, and saw that Naruto had bored look on his face which made them look at him with shock.

"You're right he is just playing with him!" Naruko said and Kakashi nodded at her.

"Now, I remember it where I'd seen his face."

The remains of Rookie 10 (minus Sakura and Satsuki) as well as their senseis turned to the blonde Suna kunoichi who had spoken it. Which made Minato flinch in shocked for Temari had read the bingo book.

"Where, Temari?" Baki asked his student, as he wanted to know more about the blond boy.

"In the Bingo Book." Temari answered.

"What?!" Naruko shouted.

Temari looked at red haired jonin, surprised. "Don't you know your brother is in the Bingo Book." She produced a book from the pouch and threw it toward her. "Read entry number 165."

Naruko hurriedly picked up the book. She opened the entry number 165 and started read while both Ino and Hinata looked over her shoulders to read it. When they finished, their eyes widened along with Naruko.

"What's in it, Ino?" Choji asked, seeing the expression of the face.

"I can't believe it!" Ino said. "Naruto is in the Bingo Book."

"What?" Kushina exclaimed, as she turn to her husband, nervously, ever since Minato had remain silent about Naruto's being listed in the bingo. She went over to her daughter, before Kakashi or Minato want to stop her for attempt to see the bingo book and snatched the book from her hand and began to read loudly for others who were also wanted to know about it.

* * *

**Bingo Book Entry # 165**

**Name: Naruto Altair Cormac (Uzumaki-Namikaze)**

****Known Alias: Konoha no Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf) and the **Dākutenpura (Dark Templar)**

**Gender: Male**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Hair color: Blonde**

**Age: Around 13 years old.**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

****Origin: Konohagakure,****

**Threat Level: B-Rank**

**Warnings: Engage with Caution**

**Known Elemental Affinities: Unknown**

**Weapons: Matching Sword and Dagger with a eagles hilt, kunais and shurikens, unknown arsenals on his hip and back.**

****Special Abilities: Known to have Chakra sensor like abilities. Despite age he has Kage Level Chakra reserves****

****Known Family: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou), Kushina Uzumaki (Akashi)****

**Special Abilities: High Chakra Capacity, skilled in kenjutsu with sword and dagger. The rest of the ninjutsu is unknown.**

****Physical Description: Golden blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar on his right eye; tanned skin and is known to wear black and red attire with a hood that allows to conceal his hair and a white sash with a cross on his waist.**  
**

**Other Information:**

**He killed Gato, without getting a scratch on himself. Killing 50 bandits with his teammate and also an unknown ship that came out nowhere. Rumor has it, a lone survivor of the massacre earned the moniker as the **Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf)**, due his ship's bow was wolf. His skills that overwhelmed **Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist**.  
**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 ryo**

* * *

Most of Genins eyes popped out from their socket. They didn't know what to say on this, even Kurenai was speechless who hadn't known anything about it. Asuma's cigarette fell in his mouth, Gai's eyes widen like a dinner plate and jaws slacked along with Lee. TenTen was stunned about her friend's reputation and Neji was smiling about Naruto had entered the world of the 'true' shinobi.

"Naruto-san is in bingo book?" Hinata was still stunned at what she had read. Which Sakura and Satsuki closed their eyes admitted about Naruto being list being a Bingo book.

"The Dark Templar and the Phantom Wolf is a cool name." Choji said. He had gotten over from the shock.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai said in his usual cheerful voice, as he came there with his youthful students. He and his team hadn't far away from the Rookie 10 remains when Naruko (before she took the book from her mother) had been reading the Bingo Books information on Kakashi's blonde haired student.

_'Oh, shit!'_ Kakashi cursed inside his mind, but didn't change his expression from outside.

Gai continued, "I heard about Naruto-kun. I've come in here to congratulate you. He's a youthful student!" He yelled the last sentence as fire roared in his eyes. He turned to his favorite pupil. "Lee!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said in the same tone as his sensei.

Gai pointed at Naruto. "The youthful Naruto-kun is for now your eternal rival."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said with the same fire as well as determination in his eyes. "I promise you. Gai-sensei, I will get myself in the Bingo Book like my new rival, and even my beautiful Sakura-san. If I can't do it then I'll run 100 laps around the Leaf on my hands!"

Gai had emotional tears in his eyes when he heard that. "Such youthful determination, Lee! I proud of you!"

"Gai-sense!" Lee said, tears of happiness flowing from his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

_'Oh no!'_ All three Jounins (minus Kiri, Kumo and Suna did not know about their reputation) and four Genins, plus Minato and Hiruzen who had seen this before thought (when Naruto had informed them about the horrible 'genjutsu'). Both Sakura and Satsuki closed their eyes to avoid this horror scene, but the rest of the Genins weren't so lucky. They watched the scene in horror.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs, as she smashed both her fist into the heads of the both bowl headed teacher-student duo, leading to them crashing to the ground and effectively snapping them shut.

Everyone sighed in relief at the welcomed silence that ensued after Tenten silenced both Gai and Lee.

**==At the arena==**

Misumi brought his kunai in a downward slash and Naruto side step to avoid his attack. As Naruto sealed his Tengu no Tsurugi.

"Why don't just give up it's obvious that you can't win against me." Naruto stated and Misumi just glares at him.

"I won't lose a brat like you!" Misumi asked coldly and charges at Naruto again. Naruto let out sigh, then a blur, which made everyone on the platform shocked for seeing Naruto just disappeared, but until they saw Naruto below him that they saw Naruto had his sword and dagger had drawn.

_'Such pure speed...'_ Everyone thought. With Gaara eyes widen shaken about Naruto's skills.

Now Naruto slash his sword and dagger on the stance. "**Kōchihito Totsugeki!** (Highlander Assault)"** (AN: Sieghart; Prime Knight's Highlander )**

He swings with Sword and dagger before fishing with a sweep from dagger. With Naruto lift his head to Misumi, then drags his sword across the ground to generate a small flame wave forward, that hits him and lift in the air.

As he sheathed his weapons, then which the blond suddenly vanished and appeared behind the still airborne Misumi whose eyes widen as Naruto interlocked his arms around him.

**==At the Observation Platform==**

Gai and Lee had recognized the lotus, but he holding his opponent rather then uses bandages. As the jonin taijutsu expert turned to Kakashi.

"KAKASHI! DID YOU TAUGHT YOUR STUDENT THE LOTUS!" Gai yelled angry at Kakashi about the kin-taijutsu.

"No, I don't. This is the second time when he use the Izuna Drop." Kakashi replied, which made Gai flinch to calm his temper. Along with Lee that he heard that move.

"Izuna...drop?" Lee said, which Sakura spoke to explained the explanation.

"Izuna Drop is Naruto-kun's own taijutsu ultimate attack of the eagle stance or the Īguru kenpō (Eagle Martial Arts)" The pink-haired explained.** (AN: Since 'Washi' maybe a correct translate for Eagle, so i use the One Piece reference.)**

Sakura continued, "Since Iguru Kenpo is a speed taijutsu is more or less equal then Goken. Naruto-kun did combine both tai and kenjutsu along with Rokushiki. It will considered the most destructive taijutsu that he had learned, so Izuna Drop is the super powerful move, and kills a foe with a high-speed piledriver with one execution. And also it didn't acquired to use the 8-gates."

Satsuki made a cue and finished. "As for he didn't formed a stance...he was bored for if he wants some serious, I mean REALLY serious match he was facing."

With Sakura and Satsuki finished the explanation, that only made the jonins and genins was shocked with awed and disbelief, minus Team 7 for they knew Naruto's taijutsu capabilities. With Lee was disbelief of how that taijutsu is similar then Goken.

Neji admitted about his friend's skills, since he owned him for save his cousin during the last incident. TenTen did also admitted as well, he was not like Lee does.

With Kumo had not thought of that about the combination of ken and taijutsu when Naruto did put out a good use. Iwa was stunned for Naruto uses a killing combo of tai and kenjutsu.

With Temari was nervous if she will up against a B-rank shinobi, so it will be a problem for sure. Gaara on the other hand if he will prepared for anything.

**==At the Arena==**

He shifted their form in midair to where they would descend head first towards the concrete ground. Naruto spun around with his opponent, performing the Izuna drop, resulting in his enemy crashing headfirst into the ground, causing it to crack while Naruto flipped off him before impact.

Knowing that his foe was dead from the technique, until the 'corpse' splashed that was a...

_'Mizu bunshin...pathetic.'_ Naruto bored, until puddle that the blond cut Misumi's attack rose up, reveal to be Misumi.

"You think you can kill me with that, do you." Misumi said with a mocking tone. Now seeing unsealed Tengu no Tsurugi. As he saw Naruto to prepared to attack, then he creating several hand seals, until...

With a gust of wind, which made everyone eyes widen for expecting...

Naruto wasn't in the arena...

**==At the Observation Platform==**

"What that...where's nii-san?" Naruko wondered, which made the jonin sensei thought that same thing, Ao activated his Byakugan that since he earned that dojutsu like Kakashi when he got the Hyuga's bloodline. With Bee looked around to where did Naruto went along with his team.

_**'Bee. This boy's chakra I've felt wasn't a kyubi.'**_ A certain ox with eight tails said to his jinchuuriki.

_'What make sure of that~ eight-o~?'_ Bee asked.

_**'Before we arrived to watch you team, one of them when I heard that the soul and chakra of the kyubi is on two of the children of the Hokage. But the red hair girl that I've sense is she got the whole, while the blond kid called 'Dark Templar' has a different chakra.'**_ The Hachibi, Gyuki explained.

_'Yes, I want to see to see if-'_

As Bee continue to make the conversation, when suddenly a humming tune reached their ears and a voice started to sing.

* * *

**Yohohoho~, Yohohoho~**

**Yohohoho~, Yohohoho~**

* * *

Every was looking around trying to identify the singer. **(AN: It will be Brook like when he save Robin and Franky from the Giant Spider.)**

* * *

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

* * *

"Why Naruto would be singing at a time like this?" Ino asked as a shocked look came over her face.

With Sakura and Satsuki smirked for Naruto had using one of his most deadly attack.

"It seems Naruto preform strike three." Sakura declared.

"What did you mean, strike 3, forehead?" Ino asked.

"You'll see." Sakure replied.

**==At the arena==**

As the sing continues...

* * *

**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo**

**Umikaze kimakase namimakase**

**Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu**

**Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**

* * *

"Show yourself!" Misumi roared obviously angry.

* * *

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

**Yohohoho****~,**** Yohohoho~**

* * *

The voice became silent and familiar voice called in. "This is strike 3 for you to the end."

Everyone spun around to see a familiar head of blonde hair appeared behind Misumi, with his sword had drawn resting over his shoulder with his sheathed on his left hand lower. Naruto was standing on ten feet on Misumi.

"How did he...its fast...I didn't see Naruto drawn his sword before unsealed his sword before that." Minato disbelief, seeing Naruto an do. With Kushina and Naruko thought the same about of how fast Naruto is.

Then, to the shock of everyone, the blond assassin turned around and put his back to Misumi. Which Genma wondered why Naruto had turn his back on his opponent.

At the balcony; Temari was amusing seeing Naruto turn his back on his opponent like a coward. The Kumo and Iwa team were wondered about why is Naruto turning his back; is he forfeit or quitting? They can't tell for sure.

Ao was kinda wondered why Naruto just turn his back on him. The Konoha Jonins and Genins were on the same and/or different boat about why Naruto just turn his back. Naruko on the other hand of why is her brother turning back to others. which before they turn to the girls that Naruto trained them with a smile on their faces, so why they're smiling.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Misumi mocked, "If it is I certainly find it funny!"

Naruto sighed with a bore look. He held his sword sheath in front of him as placed the tip of the sword in it and sheathed a third of the blade.

"**Hanauta Sancho**... (Three-Verse Humming...)" Naruto said softly with his eyes closed.

Naruto slowly sheathed the next third of his blade in.

"**Yahazu Giri!** (Arrow Notch Strike)" Naruto sheathed the rest of his blade. A huge sword slash appeared on the ground and wall. Misumi froze when a huge jet of blood sprayed out of a huge slash wound on his body. The attack was like a giant katana had been swung. **(AN: Inspired some ideas from few of the bashing stories. And also instead Ittoryu or Santoryu, he will learn Brook's swordsmanship skills.)**

The attack nearly sliced Misumi's body in half. It cut through his lungs, heart, stomach, and ribs. Needless to say, Misumi died. Naruto glared at the corpse and walked to the balcony. Nearly everyone looked at him in awe.

**==At the Observation Platform, with rookie 10==**

_'What is he?'_ Many of the jounins thought. Kushina was terrifying for now Naruto did kill anyone, since Naruto doesn't need to be comfort about he killed anyone for in the ninja world.

_'Note to self. Never piss him off.'_ Many of the genins thought. Which Kushina was terrifying about her estrange son's killing act.

_'What the hell happened?'_ Anko thought.

_'I wonder if Naruto can teach me that move.'_ The Kumo team thought the same thing, with Bee was awed about that skills.

_'Such devastating kenjutsu.'_ Hiruzen and Minato thought. With Naruko was shocked about Naruto's high-speed kenjutsu.

_'I must have his blood!'_ Gaara thought.

"The winner by death, Naruto Cormac."

The remaining females of Team 7 (minus Sakura and Satsuki) were deep in thought.

_'W-What if that happens to me? I-I don't want to fight Nii-san, like Satsuki kill that man!_ What'll happen if one of us has to fight each other?'__ Naruko thought. _'I don't want to fight anyone...especially Nii-san...I can't have him hate me...I love him...'_

As Naruko turn to Naruto with head that took direction at Sakura with a smile, which made her mad and jealousy.

_'Why is she getting in my way! After the match with Ino-chan and she kissed him!'_ She thought, but before her eyes widen she had forgot something. _'Wait a minute!? What if I lose control...that means if I will kill or hurt Sakura, now Nii-san will hate me if I don't want to put her in the hospital! I don't want him to hate me anymore than he already does.'_

Kushina eyed her daughter and carefully her reaction. She guessed during the Nami no Kuni mission, Naruto did killed so many mercenaries that Gato hired, along with Sakura. Since her daughter had a problem her fears about killing anyone. Since when her 'estrange' son got a ship, the Morrigan. Also her goddaughter Satsuki had joined Naruto's organization, since her son was now became an Assassin.

So if Kushina had a thought about worried about fighting Naruto against her daughter.

_'As I thought. Naruko look really concerned that she'll have to fight Naruto-kun...I can't believe why Minato-kun never told me about he was listed in the Bingo Book.'_ The redhead thought worriedly.

All of the genin and jonin-senseis looked up at the screen in anticipation as it started sorting through names once more.

Now Naruto arrived his team, with he lowered his hood, and glomped by Sakura with a bone crushing bear hug turning Naruto's face as Shay amusing in Naruto's mind felt pity about his son almost being hugged by Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I-I can't breathe, need air!" He wheezed causing Sakura to blush and let go of him.

As Kurotsuchi and Yugito approaches Naruto and his team.

"That was impress for toying your opponent." Yugito comment.

"Thanks, Yugito-san." Naruto replied.

"It was about time you finished that fight, tree-hugger." Kurotsuchi said.

"Hey, Kurotsuchi-san, look." Bakutsuchi said as he pointed towards the score-board and her eyes followed his fingers to see that the next two combatants were…

* * *

**["Kurotsuchi Vs. Tenten Higurashi"]**

* * *

"Alright, I'm next." Kurotsuchi exclaimed, as she jump down in the railing, with TenTen followed.

**==Kutosuchi Vs. TenTen Higurashi==**

Soon Kurotsuchi and Tenten were standing in front of each other in the middle of the arena room.

"The next match of the preliminaries…Kurotsuchi against Tenten. Please step forward." Genma said.

"Hey, look…a candidate from Iwa, this should be fun." Neji said.

"Yeah, go Tenten! GO!" Lee yelled.

"Begin!" Genma said.

Jumping back, Tenten grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw them at Kurotsuchi, but the Iwa-nin dodged the sharp projectile before weaving several hand signs.

"**Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!**" The head of a dragon made of fire came out of Kurotsuchi's mouth as it shot towards Tenten, but the weapon mistress managed to dodge it.

"Tenten, use the power of your youth!" Lee yelled.

"That's the spirit! Keep cheering her on!" Guy said.

"Come on, Kurotsuchi-san, show her what you're made of!" Bakutsuchi yelled.

Tenten then pulled out two scrolls from her pockets before putting them down on the floor and weaving a hand sign.

"**Soshoryu!**" She called out and in a puff of smoke, two smoke dragons shot skyward while spiraling around each other before the smoke dispersed to reveal that the "dragons" were actually the scrolls.

Tenten then jumped up into the air before hitting the seals on the scrolls to summon weapons and she threw said weapons down towards Kurotsuchi before more weapons appeared as she touched the seals again.

"**Doton: Chikyū Dōmu!**" Kurotsuchi called out as she was done with the hand sign sequence and she slammed her arms down on the floor before half a dome appeared over her and blocked all of the weapons. After the barrage was over, she quickly weaved a series of hand signs before jumping out of her hiding place.

"**Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!**" She called out the name of her favorite technique before spitting a bullet of quicklime at Tenten's feet, sticking her to the ground.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!**" Kurotsuchi then spat a large volume of water at the quicklime, causing it to harden.

"I'm not done yet! Not as long as I can still move my arms!" Tenten said as she pulled out several kunai and shuriken and threw them at the Iwa-nin.

However, Kurotsuchi dodged the weapons before doing another Sekkaigyo followed by Mizurappa to make sure that Tenten wouldn't be able to use her arms.

"Since Tenten isn't able to fight back, the winner is Kurotsuchi!" Genma announced.

**==At the Observation Platform==**

"Impossible!" Lee said.

"I am most impressive, Kurotsuchi." Naruto admitted.

"Yeah, Way to go, Kurotsuchi-san!" Bakutsuchi yelled.

_'I'm surprised. Normally, Kurotsuchi would have finished off her opponent, especially since it was a Konoha tree-hugger. Strange.'_ Kitsuchi thought.

"Yosh! Who's next? I have a feeling it's me!" Lee yelled.

"No! Are you guys stupid or something? I'm the one who's gonna be next!" Bakutsuchi yelled.

* * *

**["Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Vs. Hinata Hyuga"]**

* * *

You've gotta be kidding me!" Bakutsuchi said.

"Aw, man!" Lee said.

"Will Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hyuga Hinata please make your way down to the arena." Genma announced as everyone re-entered the tower floor.

Naruko and Hinata only looked at each other for a moment before nodding continuing to the arena. These two were best friends and had really hoped that they wouldn't have to fight each other, but it seemed that fate had other plans. Neither of them would hold back.

**==Naruko **Uzumaki-Namikaze** Vs. Hinata** Hyuga**==**

Both of the girls stood at the center of the arena floor waiting for the proctor to give the command to begin. Hinata seemed hesitant to take a stance at first, but eventually did so after Naruko refused to start until she did so. It was quite obvious to everyone that Hinata was still the shy little girl that she was back in the academy. Most of the jonin wondered what Kurenai could possibly be thinking by letting her partake in the chunin exams with such little self-confidence.

Naruko pulled her Katana from her back as Hinata took the basic Juken stance. Naruko's caught the attention of many as it was a chakra-conducting regular sized katana with a pure white blade, the guard was a regular rectangular guard and its handle was black and orange. It seemed that all of the Uzumaki-Namikaze children favored orange, even Naruto as black and red.

"You may begin!" Genma shouted as he jumped back.

Hinata activated her byakugan as Naruko charged at her. Naruko started off the match with a downward slice, but Hinata quickly jumped back to avoid being cut in half. Naruko wasn't finished just yet. She rushed at Hinata with a barrage of slashes and stabs. Hinata narrowly dodged everyone, but lost quite a few strands of hair in the process, telling her that she barely escaped with her life.

Naruko saw that she wasn't making much progress with Kenjutsu and opted to switch to Taijutsu instead. The redhead sent a horizontal slash at Hinata which she avoided, swinging her sword to the right and quickly re-sheathed it before she kicked Hinata square in the gut sending her back a dozen feet.

The Hyuga heiress coughed a bit before getting back on her feet. This time it was her who charged Natsuki. They entered a fierce duel of taijutsu as neither one of them were willing to back down. This went on for a few minutes before it looked as if they were both tiring sent a kick towards Hinata's left side, aiming to force some distance between them but Hinata wasn't giving up just yet. The pale eyed girl caught the kick with her hand and struck it with a Juken strike with the other, forcing a few of her tenketsu closed.

Hinata's onslaught didn't stop there. She threw away Natsuki's foot and started striking tenketsu all over her body.

"**Hakke Sanjun Sho! **(Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms)"

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms!"

Hinata quickly struck Naruko thirty two different timed with her index and middle fingers, closing off thirty two of the Uzumaki-Namikaze's tenketsu. The technique closed the points on her chakra pathway preventing her from using chakra for a while and making it much harder to move.

Naruko jumped back before she could deliver a finishing blow. It was quite obvious that she had underestimated Hinata, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"You've gotten a lot better Hinata-chan. That technique is quite something...it would turn the match in your favor against almost anyone...except for people like me." Naruko said as oppressive red chakra became visible all around her, forcing her tenketsu open again.

Natsuki couldn't keep using the Kyuubi's chakra for small things like this. Every time she used the chakra the closer the Kyuubi came to overwhelming her will and taking over her body. She might not be able to force her tenketsu open next time. Natsuki knew that she needed to keep her distance.

The redhead jumped back as the Hyuga began to charge and went through a few hand seals.

**"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara! **(Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field)**"** Naruko spit out a stream of sticky liquid that quickly spread across the arena floor, and catching Hinata in it mid-charge. The Hyuga girl tried to escape from the thick, sticky water but it was useless as the liquid began flowing up her legs until it trapped her completely from knees below.

Struggle as she might the Hyuga heiress was unable to move and inch from where she was standing. Had she been more motivated in her training, she could have escaped with a jutsu like **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)** or **Jukenpo Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow)**. However, she knew neither of those more advanced techniques. She only knew the most basic forms of the Juken. There was no means of escape for her.

Naruko saw that she really had no way out and began walking on the syrup-like water by channeling chakra below her feet. She stopped only a few feet away from Hinata and looked her in the eyes.

"Hinata-chan...it's over please forfeit the match." Naruko asked, not wanting to have to deliver a finishing blow.

Hinata grit her teeth, knowing she really had no other option but she wouldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Naruko-chan...but I won't give up. All my life I was seen as a failure because I was weak and lacked self-confidence. I won't let people look at me like that anymore! Even if I can't win right here, I will not forfeit. So finish me off thats the only way you'll win!"

Her sudden attitude change surprised a lot of people watching the match, she was always Hinata the shy, weak, little girl who would never standup for herself or speak out against anyone.

Natsuki closed her eyes and sighed. She formed a few hand seals and stuck one of her arms out. **"Suiro no Jutsu. **(Water Prison Jutsu)**"**

The water surrounding Hinata quickly formed into an inescapable sphere of dense water, trapping her completely. Hinata slowly began to struggle to breathe for a few moments before she lost consciousness.

Genma stepped forward once again seeing as how the match just ended and washed away the leftover syrup with a small Suiton jutsu. **'He'** admired the girl's determination and would gave her what she wanted by not calling the match early. However, they were just words. If she had done the same thing in a real combat situation she would certainly be dead. It seemed that she wasn't ready to be a chunin just yet. Her jonin-sensei should have know that.

"Winner, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He announced.

Naruko stared on as the medical team brought yet another Konoha genin to the infirmary. She didn't quite understand why Hinata didn't just give up. Perhaps she would understand that sometimes a person's ideals are more important than their life.

"I'm so proud of you, Naruko-chan." Kushina said to her daughter. As the redhead turn to Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki with their eyes remain calm. _'Naruto-kun didn't say a thing to her...'_

_'This year's rookies seem to be showing some promise, but…'_ Neji thought.

_'That girl is good with kenjutsu and use 'that' chakra like Fu-san. Not many people could come up with a strategy like that so quickly.'_ Takimaru thought before looking towards the score-board. _'Now, who's next?'_

* * *

**["Shibuki Vs. Bakutsuchi"]**

* * *

"Ha! Finally, it's my turn" Bakutsuchi yelled before running down.

"Good luck, Shibuki-kun. Show that Iwa-nin what you're made of." Fu said as Shibuki started walking down.

"Don't worry, Fu-san. I'm intending to." Shibuki said and shortly after were the two Genin facing each other in the middle of the room.

"This'll be easy. You don't stand a chance against me." Bakutsuchi said.

"That overconfidence of yours will be your downfall." Shibuki said.

"Begin battle." Genma said and Bakutsuchi instantly pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, and he threw it at Shibuki.

"**Mizu no Tatsumaki! **(Water Tornado)" Shibuki called out as he had quickly weaved through the hand signs, and a vortex of water formed around him, protecting him from the kunai and the explosive tag which blew up as soon as it hit the water.

"T**akigakure-Ryu: Mizukiri no Yaiba!** (Hidden in a Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword)" As the vortex of water collapsed down on the floor, Shibuki came forth with a sword of water in his hand, and quickly managed to cut down Bakutsuchi. **(AN: I had a problem about knowing the translate from the jutsu.)**

"The winner is Shibuki!" Hayate announced.

"Heh, I can't say I'm surprised. That guy was obviously the weakest of the Iwa-nins." Fu said.

"Ah! Bakutsuchi-san!" Akatsuchi yelled.

_'That fool. He's always so overconfident.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

Naruto learned several things from this match. the last contestants will be Gaara, Chouji and Lee.

Naruto would like to see how their abilities would react to each other's, but he would save that bit of curiosity until the final rounds.

"Alright, since Chouji, Gaara and Rock Lee remain in the contestants, considered with be way match." Genma declared. "So you three better get to the arena."

"Um...protor-san, can I forfeit? My friend Kiba told us to not to fight him for some reasons, I don't want to end up like Naruto does. Is it okay if I can stay to watch?" Which made Kurenai and Asuma sighed relief if they don't want to have one of the genins killed.

Genma nod for understand. "Very well, you're remain stay."

Which made Chouji glad if he doeen't want to get killed by Gaara.

**==Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara==**

This was one of the most intense fights that Naruto had seen in a long time. When the fight began it seems as if Lee wouldn't stand a chance, Gaara's control over sand was that overwhelming. Lee almost died several times before he got the okay from Maito Gai to remove his weights. Now normally weights wouldn't make much of a difference in a match like this, however the amount Lee was wearing wasn't normal by any means.

The fight was fast paced and both contestants were highly skilled. However, Gaara eventually won after he crushed Lee's arm and leg with a **Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin)** effectively ending the match.

"With the final match over this marks the end of the preliminary rounds. All of those who have one their matches, please make your way down to the arena to decide the matches for the final rounds!"

As Genma made his announcement to the chunin hopefuls, they slowly began to make their way down the stairs until they were standing beside Naruto in a single line: himself, Sakura, Satsuki, Naruko, Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Chojurou, Yugito, Fu, Shibuki, Omoi, Gaara, Temari, and Neji.

Minato, Hiruzen and Anko had made their way down to the arena floor as well. The Yondaime Hokage stepped forward to start his speech to congratulate everyone. "Congratulations to all of you for winning your matches and making it to the third and final stage of the exam. I am proud of all of the Konoha genin that have made it thus far and I'm sure the Kage of your respective villages feel the same way."

Minato let a moment of silence pass before he continued.

"However, the final stage of the chunin exams will not be happening now. Many important people such as the Kage of your villages, Daimyos, and many potential clients will be attending the final tournament. Therefore you have exactly one month to prepare for your matches. Time will allow you to study your opponent's abilities in order to form a strategy to deal with them and it will also give you a chance to improve your own skills." Minato said.

"For now we will decide what the match-ups will be for the tournament. Please take a piece of paper from the box that Anko-san is currently holding. These pieces of paper will determine who you will fight in the first round, so I hope you are all confident in your good luck."

One by one each of the genin walked up to the box and pulled out a small piece of paper with a number on it. They presented their numbers to Ibiki and were drawn onto the tournament grid where there number was.

* * *

Match 1: Satsuki Uchiha vs. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze

Match 2: Sakura Haruno vs. Shibuki

Match 3: Kurotsuchi Vs. Fu

Match 4: Naruto Altair Cormac vs. Neji Hyuga

Match 5: Omoi Vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Match 6: Shikamaru Vs. Temari

Match 7: Chojurou Vs. Yugito Nii

* * *

Naruto grinned about his match will be his friend, as he looked at Neji with determent about its been a while when he and Neji were taking a spar. Naruko will fight against her friend and/or rival about being a sister to Naruto. Sakura with a nod for prepared for anything.

_'What? The finals are a simple tournament…?'_ Temari thought.

_'Dammit! I was hoping to fight either Sasuke or Naruto-kun. But instead I'm up against a Jinchuriki.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

_'I'm gonna have to fight a girl…? *Sighed* troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'Looks like my second match will be against Naruto.'_ Fu thought, completely confident that Naruto will win his battle.

_'My second match is against either the the Uchiha or the Hokage's daughter.'_ Shibuki thought, not believing that Sakura will be much of a challenge. _'Since this girl will be like the legendary Tsunade Senju.'_

"Are there any questions dealing with the rules of the final tournament?" Minato asked after everyone had seen who they would be fighting.

Shikamaru raised his hand, "Will there only be one person who becomes chunin since this is a tournament?"

"No, there are several different judges for the tournament, Kage included, if someone is determined to have the skill and mindset of a chunin then they will be promoted. However, fighting more matches in the tournament will give you more opportunities to show the judges that you are fit to be a chunin. There is also a chance that none of you will be promoted to chunin, but from what I have seen that scenario is highly unlikely. Are there any more questions?"

None of the genin before him raised their hands or looked uneasy.

"Very well then you are all dismissed. Oh Naruto! Please meet me at the Hokage Tower as soon as you have spoken with your teammates." Naruto had expected this after showing a bit of what he could do in his match, so he didn't voice his opinion.

Slowly all of the genin left the tower until only Team 7 remained. With Naruto turned to speak to his apprentices, they needed to deal with the time they had during the period before the third exam.

"All of you think about what you plan to do with your thirty day time period overnight okay. Meet me at the usual training ground tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM." He said as he disappeared from sight a moment after seeing them all nod their heads.

Naruto thought a bit about what he needed to work on before making the journey to the Hokage Tower via the Morrigan with his girlfriend, and the co, he would take the long way around so he could prepare himself for his eventual meeting with the Hokage, and most likely the rest of his family.

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 8/03/2015/1:20am - 8/03/2015/1:50am

**Started on: **Saturday, August 1, 2015 at 4:03am

**So...there you have, the next chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. As you know if things will quite interesting. So as the matter the fact. So will that of course this new chapter will be completely impressive. So do don't hesitated to review it and don't gave me a bad comment for sure. The grammer is okay, so I don't care its error or not.**

**So...Peace out! B-)**


	14. Family' Discussion & 3Assassin Ceremony

Chapter 14: 'Family' Discussion and The Three Assassin's Ceremony

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Hello mates for the next chapter of "Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom". The third stage is complete, now the finals in the tournament. Things will will quite interesting. So now Naruto had under expression about his family. For now at least...**

**"As for now! I declared add this story reference from all my favorite characters from FF series, my favorite animes and also adding One Piece reference. With this reference...this story will be better."**

**So I will had some communication device, so I will had Den Den Mushi of One Piece will do...since its better then a messenger hawk. If Naruto did find the special snails.**

**AN2: Now...Naruto will had his age along with Sakura will be 16 or 17? I will had some inspired by DBZ's time chamber. So soon until then if will be so quite interesting, so with the Apple of Eden its own Naruto's possession so he will build something interesting. But now as for the Sage Mode of the Okami will be Chakra Mode that I come up with...was Asura's? Its because that Asura had a Avatar that this idea will be a perfect for Naruto's unique sage mode.**

**As for the katana, the Tengu no Tsucgi was inspired by the 47 Ronin's Tengu Katana. Since this sword will be a fascinating weapon for Naruto...I will tell you its capabilities, since the movie version that can cut anything like knife and butter.**

**AN3: Now...time for review your ideas for Ships, no its 0.25 left if to called out the limit is expired. So...now for review your some ideas after you read then review for the ships til this prepared...**

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?  
Type: Schooner, Brig, or Sloop-of-War, or Frigate, and Man-O'-War or Galleon.  
Armaments: 20-50-100 cannons in broadside, ? ? ?  
Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: The is the last for the called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship. So PLEASE GAVE ME YOUR IDEA IF YOU PLEASED!

* * *

~Review Replied~

Now...the reviewers got me an idea for now with replied, then with the idea will gave it to a single captain:

**agitofang666: **Thanks the idea, but the name will do with some which ship class. - Gilgamesh Vimana

* * *

**(Story Started)**

What are secrets really? Are they pieces of information that are not meant to be known by others? Or are they just things that you'd like to keep to yourself and only the people that you truly trust? Everybody had a secret or two.

Secrets were the basis of the shinobi world. Every country kept secrets from each other in order to benefit their own interest, whether it was to keep their hidden village's strength at the top of the elemental nations or to hide their own underground dealings. The world was a dark place. A rotting wasteland where the sun would never shine, at least it would be until someone decided to set the world aflame.

Which similar then a Assassin nor a Templar. Each of the vows of the order that Naruto's ancestors had given and earned to learned anything:

As Assassins; tenant 3: Never compromise the brotherhood.

And the Templars' tenent; Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work.

Each of those tenants he knew from both Assassin and Templar. Naruto had many secrets, such as the fact that the Kyuubi was really still being controlled by Madara Uchiha on the night of his birth. Secrets were meant to stay in the dark because should they come to light, the consequences would be greater than any kind of benefit.

And also the full details of the Assassin Order...If either of these secrets were to get out from out of his mouth, the fallout would be disastrous. If anyone were to find out about the Uchiha involved then the people of Konoha would lose faith in their village and their Hokage, until the massacre. Its then when Fugaku had planned him for arrange marriage to prevent the coup d'etat to overthrown the village.

They would see him as a tyrant who ordered the execution of an entire clan just because they no longer believed in the village's 'will of fire' and were going to speak out against it. Those Uchiha children who were spared would seek revenge for their losses, or betray the village altogether. Its all thanks to Naruto to save Satsuki.

It would probably be best to deal with this either after the chunin exams, or during the invasion that would occur during the finals where Gaara would transform into his full Bijuu state. Naruto couldn't wait to deal with Shukaku, he had spent far too long in isolation and it had made him even more bloodthirsty and insane. Naruto would have to remind him of what he was like when he was just born. He would remind him of what fear was.

But that would have to wait for another time, as Naruto was currently sitting in front of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. He was obviously interested in uncovering all of Naruto's secrets. Though they weren't the only ones in the Hokage's office. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze stood behind her husband, staring forlornly at Naruto, while Naruko sat to the office on the couch.

She had no idea why they were there, but there Kaa-san had requested that they be there. Even Jiraiya was in the room sitting on the windowsill, Naruto had not even glanced at the man since he arrived.

Naruto had not seen Jiraiya in years, nor did he want to. Naruto could only describe the Toad Sage with one word, pathetic. He was strong, that much Naruto was certain of, but it was his beliefs that made his entire existence a joke in Naruto's eyes. He lived his entire life based on a prophecy that the toads gave him decades ago. They told him that he was meant to create peace by finding the child of prophecy.

The Mentor Assassin never understood what made the toads so special that they could hand out prophecies like they were pieces of candy.

It was one of these prophecies that drove the Uzumaki-Namikaze family apart even further. Several years ago after he had trained seriously without anyone's help, Naruto had thought that he would give his family a chance after seeing how his family life couldn't even compare to how bad it was. After all, Naruto's parents didn't actually try to kill him. However, it was not meant to be as they had began to focus even more on his twin sister's training after Jiraiya had given yet another prophecy to Minato about the child of prophecy and how they will either bring forward peace or lead the world to ruin. That had been the final chance he gave his former family.

The room was silent, eerily so. It was obvious that the only ones in the room who knew what was going on were Minato and Jiraiya. Naruto stared on impassively at the blonde Hokage, who matched his gaze. Naruto had partially figured out why he was here. Minato wanted answers about the kenjutsu, the taijutsu, and the unknown real-live spiritual transformation, but what confused him was Jiraiya's presence. He had sensed the man watching from the shadow at the preliminary matches, but he had assumed that Jiraiya would go off for some 'research' at the hot springs. Jiraiya was the world's largest pervert and that disgusted Naruto, he had even caught the man sneaking glances at Kushina's figure every so often.

The only reason why Jiraiya would be here is if they wanted to speak about something more than just his abilities. He had no doubt that they would once again try to bring him back into their family, but he would have none of that and they were probably starting to catch onto that idea by now. No, there had to be more going on here than he realized.

"Congratulations on winning your preliminary match, Naruto." Minato had thought for a long time about how to start off the conversation with his wayward/estrange son. If he had outright demanded answers from Naruto then things would quickly turn out like they usually did with him. He wanted Naruto to be able to open up to them and maybe they could fix their estranged relationship from there. "To be able to overwhelm the opponent so easily is quite an accomplishment, your skills were quite fascinating. Never had you're toying your opponent's in the middle of the arena."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto replied blandly. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, it was quite obvious as what Minato was trying to accomplish. "But if that was all that this was about, may I ask why I was the only one who was requested to be here? There were many other genin who had won their matches, surely you would give them the same treatment."

Minato sighed in exasperation. His son had never been interested in exchanging pleasantries, Naruto always saw right through all of his attempts to get closer to him.

"There are questions that need to be answered. Your abilities specifically have come into question and we require answers to them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow a Minato's tone of voice. This obviously wasn't just Minato's curiosity that brought him there, this was an interrogation.

"Why do you turned into a spiritual eagle? It's completely unheard from that isn't like some of the other bloodlines that have sprouted up in several different nations. Have you been experimenting on the rest of your body? If you have you're no better than Orochimaru!" Jiraiya stated coldly, his voice rising in anger at the end.

Naruto gaze pierced through Jiraiya's very being. He knew the man was a fool, but he certainly didn't expect the sage to jump to such a wild conclusion. It was obvious that he had already decided that was what Naruto had done, his hatred for Orochimaru ha blinded him to what was around him. He was no better than that Anko woman who was screaming for the Hokage to cancel the exams because she had fought her former sensei in the forest.

Which Naruto had narrow his eyes at Jiraiya. "To come up with such foolish assumptions...are you sure your a sannin? I had no idea that a shinobi of your stature had the thinking capacity of an academy student."

As Naruto spoke, Jiraiya could be seen losing his composure as he got up from his seat on the windowsill to force some answers from Naruto. He was forcefully restrained by Kushina's **Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)** so that Naruto could finish speaking.

"To answer your little interrogation...It was one of my abilities earned by ancestors."

This earned raised eyebrows from everyone in the room.

"One of the abilities of your ancestors? What do you mean? We clearly saw you use it during before your match starts." Minato asked, very confused as to what Naruto was trying to imply.

Naruto sighed. _'These two have been shinobi for decades and they still can't figure anything out for themselves? This is the leader of the village and Konoha's strongest shinobi?'_

"What I mean is what I said. I was one of my abilities...like how I use the 'Might of the Bear' during the Bell test." Naruto said, which made Kushina flinch for she remember during the test. "What I used was power of the spirits of the animal, I can transformed, manifest and call upon the spirits of the bear, eagle and wolves." Naruto stated. He was getting annoyed with what he had already guesses would be a long night ahead of him.

Minato sighed in relief after learning that his son hadn't been using his body for experiments like his sensei's old teammate. Now that he thought about it, why did Jiraiya immediately think that he was the second coming of Orochimaru?

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes once again. It seemed that he wasn't satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"How would you even gain access to such powerful techniques or abilities. Kushina told me that you can use the same thing as Tsunade that break a creator, but she told me she called your jutsu with a strange language. And how did your 'girlfriend' use the same thing as my teammate was."

Naruto scoffed. This man was supposed to be Konoha's spymaster and yet he couldn't even piece together such simple information. "Your information is outdated Jiraiya...either that or your memory is failing you. I don't blame you if it is the latter, it comes with advanced age after all..."

Kushina had to strengthen the hold of her chakra chains as Jiraiya tried to break free and jump at her son.

"I drink a special tea that my Sandaime Asashin Sosen, Connor Kenway had drunk and gain access to my new abilities while I was 9." Which made everyone in this office tense that Naruto had somehow learned a new ability. "To keep the story short, I was still learned to mastered those abilities, it took me a while with reaction and endurance that those abilities cause my Willpower, along with to enhanced my capabilities. To become an Assassin to kill others those to put with my life by taking lives from others."

Everyone's eyes widened after hearing that little piece of information, after all the report Naruto's team had given the Hokage wasn't the whole truth. Only Naruto knew the full extent of what really happened. He had became a killer to murdered tyrants and warlords. Now Naruto had declared himself as an Assassin to murdered everyone. Jiraiya had a feeling if the prophecy will be disastrous about if the child of prophecy will end others lives.

Naruko were shocked to hear that their Nii-san had new abilities, during he wasn't the Jinchuuriki of the Soul of the Kyubi. Since he is the primary reason of Naruto's neglected and loneliness. She got ignored by Naruto and avoided any time when she want to talk to him. He always took his attention to Sakura, only.

Kushina looked a bit downcast after she had heard some of the story. She wasn't even there to comfort her own son after his first kill. To all shinobi and kunoichi, the first kill is always the hardest. It's the first step into what the shinobi world is truly like, and to hear that he had already done so broke her heart a little more. She really wanted her baby back, he was so loud and energetic when he was just a few years old. He used to be just like her. Now she can't even recognize him, both personality and appearance wise.

Minato had gotten the answers he wanted and decided to move onto his issues with what was going on in the final stage of the chunin exams in a month.

"Naruto...the final stages of the chunin exams are only a month away have you considered what you are going to do about training yet?"

Naruto was taken by surprised at this question. He hadn't thought they would talk about his training schedule. He figured that one of them wanted to help with his training in order to worm their way back into his heart. He had already thought about what he still needed training in, not that he would tell any of them that.

"Why does that concern you Hokage-sama? If you are concerned about my performance then I can assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"That isn't really what I was getting at..." Minato sighed. "I am going to be training Naruko this month with Kushina. Though all two of you have made it to the final exams, he asked me to train him the day before the first exam if he should make it to the final stage...Naruto...I can assure you that Neji will be at least chunin level by the end of this month."

Naruto had to stifle a laugh at how Minato had no idea of what he was truly capable of. He didn't voice his opinion on the matter and kept his neutral gaze on the man as he continued to speak.

"All of you will be representing the village in this tournament and I need you to show our strength to the world...that's why I've asked Jiraiya-sensei to train you over the next month. I don't want you to be left behind. I'm sure I'll send Kakashi will trained Satsuki for the exams because of her sharingan with Itachi and Mikoto, and I don't want you to get your hopes up that you will be receiving the usual amount of attention that you require."

_'Really? He wants me to train with Jiraiya? The same Jiraiya who tried to attack me a few moments ago and who accused me of being no different than Orochimaru?...Who the hell is he kidding...I'd sooner accept training from Ebisu than him.'_ Naruto could not believe that Minato had tried to set him up for training with the pervert who was obviously enjoying being wrapped up in Kushina's chains.

"No thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto replied in a bland tone.

This statement had everyone in the room gaping like a fish out of water. Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya had expected him to accept the training instantly. Naruko had no idea what their parents were planning, but as soon as she heard he was going to be trained by a sannin, she were going to ask to join the training so that she could spend more time with him.

Naruko really wanted to be near him whenever she could, she had even considered stalking him a few times when she had seen him on the street but that idea was quickly shot down. She really wanted to be near her 'Onii-sama' as she called him in her head, she just wanted to please him however she could. She wanted to be his and his alone. She wanted to train side by side with him and spar with him, but then she remembered what had happened the last time they did.

She needed help with summoning toads. She had already been able to summon low level ones like Gamakichi, but they hadn't truly trained in it or any of the other toad arts. Though that was only an excuse, she secretly wanted to be with her Nii-san too. Every time she saw him she was reminded of how bratty and stuck up she was in her younger years and she hated that. She felt hot every time she looked at his finely sculpted body and as if she needed a cold shower every time he looked her in the eyes. She didn't understand why it was her own brother that made her feel this way.

Minato looked at Naruto incredulously. "B-But why? Jiraiya-sensei is one of the sannin, arguably one of the strongest shinobi in the village...Anyone would jump at the chance to train under him and yet you turn the offer down!"

Naruto did not react to the outburst of the village leader, "I am not just anyone Hokage-sama. It would be detrimental to have someone who has no idea what my fighting style is or what level I am at train me, especially someone who clearly does not want to and also the kenjutsu that I killed Misumi during the match. He would obviously force me to learn his jutsu and how he fights...as I shinobi I am already set in my own way of fighting and therefore it would only take that much longer for me to break away from my old style, not that I'd want to...I refuse the training."

Some of those in the room calmed down after understanding his situation, but Jiraiya had clearly taken it as a personal insult. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that your fighting style is superior to mine?! I am a shinobi who is feared all throughout the elemental nations and yet you, some snot-nosed genin thinks he's better than me!...Why don't we settle this right now? A spar at one of the training grounds right now! If you can last two minutes against me then I won't bother training you!"

Many of those were surprised at Jiraiya's declaration, especially with how much convincing it took Minato to get him to agree. Naruto's expression had still not deterred from his apathetic gaze.

"I wouldn't want you to break a hip old man, you're still useful to this village after all...though you really should start thinking about retirement."

"You ungrateful little shit! Free me from these chains and I'll show you just how old I really am!" Jiraiya had gotten tired of Naruto's teasing of his age.

"I have no plans in participating in your little competition either. I'm a busy person, did you really expect me to spend one more moment with you than I really had to...? I've got nothing to prove to you Jiraiya, nor do I care about your opinion of me." Naruto turned back towards Minato. "If that will be all Hokage-sama the I will take my leave. I have not been home in over five days after all." With those words said he began to walk out the door.

Minato raised his hand to stop his son from leaving, if he did he would most likely not see his son until the day of the tournament. "Naruto wait!...There is one more thing."

Naruto turned back around to face the Hokage. From the look on Minato's face, he knew he would not like what the man was about to say. It seemed that this conversation would need to draw on a bit longer.

Minato sighed, knowing his son wouldn't want to hear what he was about to say. "I want you to retake to Uzumaki-Namikaze clan name...Konoha needs to show its strength during these exams and the village's strength is intertwined with the strength of their Kage...this includes their families."

The room noticeably dropped several degrees after Minato spoke those words. Words that everyone in the room knew he would not listen to. Even Jiraiya knew there was a reason why he changed his surname, though he would never understand it.

In that moment Naruto remembered all of the pain that his family had caused him over the years. Those words that he recalled Ace once saying were right, people never forget.

"I refuse...and I am not part of your family anymore Hokage-sama...perhaps I never was."

The words of the lone assassin in the room broke the hearts of the females in the room, they wanted him back the most.

"This isn't a request! I am ordering you as your Hokage, not your father! You will take back the Uzumaki-Namikaze name and you will come back home so your mother and sisters can be happy again! Do you understand me!" Minato yelled as he stood up and slammed his fists against the desk.

Naruto's glare hardened, even going so far as he closed his eyes open his eyes and unleashes a small amount of 'Haoshoku Haki' (Haki of the Color of the Conquering King) that fires a pulse and/or bang straight at Minato which made him, frozen, along with the two red-haired shocked of what they had seeing, while Jiraiya's eyes widen for seeing something behind Minato.

Behind of the blond Hokage, next to him, was a hole, about the size as a door, that the desk that directs Naruto's stare. **(AN: Inspired Rayleigh's save Camie (Keimi) and AVP (2004)'s Predator Ship's cannon that creates a tunnel.)**

With the ANBU were stationed that witnessed Naruto's using a some kind of jutsu that almost hits their Hokage, but this one don't have a chakra signature. Minato was frozen in shocked about what kind of jutsu or KI that sends him, in a frozen stated.

"No I will not." Naruto stated sternly. "You may be able to give me orders when dealing with shinobi affairs, but this is a clan matter. You cannot force me into a clan that I am not a part of...also I may not have taken the name because I am partial to my current one, but I am under the protection of the Shinobi side council, besides the Haruno."

This statement caught the attention of those in the room. They had known he lived at the council Haruno's residence with Sakura, and also Satsuki had convinced her father to be under his protection, but they didn't think that it would go so far as to put him under the clan's protection. But turns out, the Shinobi and Civilian side loves/likes Naruto for he had increases the village's economy. His son is the one of those taking the shinobi and civilian's populations. He did paid the Ninja Academy funds from what the new generations of shinobi.

Now many villagers starting to like Naruto's work and business; he formed a fraction organization for the students that failed to being a shinobi, then the conditions like Lee that Gai gave him a advance test for taijutsu, so Lee can pass. Unlike ROOT (Ne) that owned by Danzo Shimura that supposed to be 'disbanded'. Since Danzo had failed to execute the Uchiha Clan, while Naruto was around to prevent the coup d'etat. And also everything causes their daughter Naruko had loses their reputation.

Naruto continued, "You may be the Hokage but we both know that you don't have the authority to interfere in clan matters." With those words said, Naruto began to walk towards the door once more.

Minato looked down at his desk in defeat, tears welling up in his eyes, never before had any of those in the room seen the hero of Konoha look so weak and fragile. "...Will you at least tell me what the name 'Cormac' means to you, along with 'Altair'?"

Naruto stopped mid-step. Those words brought back all of the memories behind the name.

Every since Shay had his actions when he had nightmares about killing Hope that haunts him over century. All the power and wealth during when the Precursor sites, after the assassins ignored Shay's explanation during back in West-Indies (Caribbean seas).

After all...he admired the assassins like a brothers, or father and/or uncle(s). Since when he made his choice to pick Shay as his companion and guide. Naruto made his choice neither Assassin or Templar.

"The name 'Cormac' represents what a real family should be like, along with Altair was a second name, named after the star constellation that look like a shape of a eagle...Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama, you may say that you want me back now, but where were you when I really needed you?" Naruto said, then continue. "...When I had nothing but hatred and loneliness consuming me...?"

"Now you expect me to just accept you back into my life because you're sorry...? Do not fool yourselves, you mean as much to me as the civilians on the street...You two are nothing more than my sperm donor and incubator. When we're born...you two pick child as a perfect salvation and bring peace...and you discard the other as plague and bring revolutionary."

With those final words said Naruto left the room, leaving behind those whose hopes he clearly just shattered.

Minato wasn't doing anything to hold the tears back anymore, as they fell from his eyes and soaked the paperwork below. Kushina had released her chains and was now sobbing into her hands on her knees, her legs had given out just as Naruto said his parting words. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't see them as parents, nor would he ever.

Naruko was hugging her knees as she cried into them. Naruto had only reminded her just how far away he was from the rest of them. If he didn't even see their mother and father as parents, the what exactly was she to him? But she knew it. She was able to hold back her emotions, but on the inside she was a wreck. She would never be forgiven.

Jiraiya could only look at the family with pity in his eyes. He could not see why they were so obsessed with making Naruto part of their family again. It was obvious to him that particular ship sailed a long time ago. And also...he will informed Tsunade about Sakura learned Chakra-enhance strength and even Naruto's abilities that its completely unheard of.

It would be a long night for the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

**==**Later That Night** \- At the Morrigan==**

Now Naruto had arrived to his ship, now his ship is 'also' a temporary home unlike his hotel. Apparently the announcements for the chunin exam tournament had already been relayed to the village. He must have been at the Hokage Tower longer than he thought.

Since Naruto had ate dinner at Sakura's home, so he and his girlfriend will be training separately. It will be sure if any opponents about the new capabilities. With Sakura had assigned to joined the hospital as a medical-nin and a Assassin...but...something else during Satsuki had finished her first mission.

**==Flashback Started==**

"Good job, Satsuki." Naruto said to Satsuki for carrying out her first Assassin mission, as he was standing at Morrigan's bow, while he docked the ship in team 7's training grounds. With the Morrigan and Experto Crede sky sailing back to Konoha. With Sakura will board Mutsu's ship for taking to wound to the hospital while the Morrigan taking the contestants for prepared for the finals.

Naruto notice their expression. "*Sighed* I know I tell you to do..."

"I know..." Satsuki replied. "I never knew Orochimaru had spies in our village."

"Yes...we had protect Konoha from Orochimaru about me and my organization without knowing it." Naruto stated, as he turn to Satsuki with his eyes on the ravenette. "You did you had to do..."

Satsuki was sighed, about how its her first kill and first assignment. Until she heard Naruto's called to her.

"Satsuki." Getting her attention. "You better get trained for the finals...your brother or mother will teach you a thing or two until them, if I had a guess Kakashi will be there to teach you with Raiton-ninjutsu."

Ever since with Naruto and Sakura trained of their assassins ninjutsu. So Satsuki here is lightning affinity and fire is her secondary.

"What about you?" Satsuki asked Naruto about his training regiment.

"I have already made arrangements to be summoned to Tailed Wolves in Mt. Okami and be trained in the secret arts of my summons. But I won't be in need of any help with the time that we have."

"I see..."

"And the maintain until the chunin exams is over and earned promotion...you are ready for your ceremony." Naruto said. "But before that...I will gave you something."

As the blond took out of something on his pocket, which made Satsuki wondered. Now which made her shocked for seeing something on his palm...

A snail with with colors on shell is navy blue and also had a headband on the snail's head that had a Uchiha symbol on the center?

"What's that snail, nii-san?"

"Its not just a snail, Satsuki. This little friend will considered a communication device." Naruto said to her.

"Seriously?"

Naruto nod, and as he point his finger on the bottom of the top of the snail. "See this bottom here, if you heard a 'purupurupuru', then press it."

As Satsuki take the snail and said. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. So come on...your time awaits." (AN: The one Naruto was holding was a Den Den Mushi. :D)

**==Flashback Ended==**

Now Naruto will prepared to training, until a door knock, as he saw 2 of his (NPC) crewman entered.

"Evening, sir. Lady Sakura is here for you." One of the crewman said.

Naruto smiled about his girlfriend. "Let her in."

"Aye, sir."

With respond, then a signal Sakura to entered, as he saw his favorite pink-haired girlfriend entered the quarters. As Naruto spoke in. "So, Sakura-chan. What brings you here in my ship?"

"I don't know...I was about you tell me." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto nod for understand, as he wants Sakura to spend time with him, and he said. "Well...tonight, we'll prepared for a special dance for celebration."

"Yeah...I always want to." Sakura replied with a smile.

**==At the Grounds==**

The ships is docked at the bottom of the lake, with the crew prepared food and drinks for celebration, so the party is starts, with music playing, the sound of string instruments from violins to cellos were heard all over the area, the people from England created a circle for people to dance in it. With his crewmen could play instruments but why would they do it now?

The blonde did so and disembarked the ship, he walked in the grassy floor. But then he froze with his eyes widened, there standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her long pink hair, her beautiful emerald eyes and the magnificent red dress radiated beauty like no other.

With the preparation for Sakura that have the ladies waiting to dress her up for the event. After all, since they had a few female crew member in the Assassin core. **(AN: You know Stalker Assassins had female after all.)**

He slowly walked up to the rose haired beauty and held out his hand, "Can I have this dance, my Blossom?"

**[Play – La Musica Notturna delle Strade di Madrid' No. 6 – Master and Commander: Far Side of the World OST]**

Letting him take the lead, she just relished at the touch of her lover, for years she had longed for him, for years she was alone, and now she was finally at peace with her in his embrace. She loved how he had matured, his new look especially was a nice touch, gone was the spiky hair and in its place was a more regal look, his hair was long but straightened and tied into a small ponytail much like many of the Englishmen here. He was now wearing a black and red coat that had the emblem of a red cross harnessed to his chest. He was also wearing black pants and dark brown boots, over all she loved his new look, it made even more handsome than before.

"I've always want to with you so much Sakura-chan, not a day goes by where I wished you were beside me, and now you are."

Sakura just looked at him lovingly as they danced under the night sky, they were two halves of a whole, and now it was complete. "I will be with you..." she told him. "Forever."

"Forever." He leaned down and planted his lips upon hers in a loving kiss, "I love you, my Blossom."

"I love you too, my Maelstrom."

**[End Song]**

Without knowing their presence. A squad of ANBU went investigate went to training grounds of team 7. As they are two of them; boar (Itachi) and Cat (Yugao).

"Wow, that party was amazing." Cat comment.

"I agreed." Boar agreed. As they continue watch the party until someone called in.

"Are you two going to just standing around in the trees like that or are you two going to joined the party." That causes the ANBU startled to see Naruto, turns out, it was kage bunshin.

Boar rubbing behind his head. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. We did not know about it."

Naruto sighed annoyance. "You two send by the Hokage or patrol?"

"Patrol." Cat replied, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well...?"

With two ANBU sighed, with Boar took off his mask, now Itachi and he said. "Alright, Naruto-kun. I could use a break." Which Yugao was to protest, then she sighed for surrender.

"Alright..." Cat as Yugao removed her mask. "I could use a break."

Naruto smirked. "I will informed boss about your presence." With that, the 'Naruto' poof of smoke, reveal to be a kage bunshin.

**==Later - Until Morning==**

The rest of the night had been perfect, the two lovers now inside captain's quarters of the _'Morrigan'_, their naked forms covered only by the sheets of the bed as they held each other in an embrace. Tonight they had their love burned like a fire as they made love, before Yugao and Itachi joined the party and then reported to the Hokage about the little disturbance.

"Saku-chan."

"Mmm?"

"You sure you're going to training for your own with the scroll I've give you from Ryu-niisan?"

"Yes."

Naruto smiled about when he got his own training regiment from his 'brother' Ryu, and while Sakura will trained by Ryu's 'wife' for her skills. So...he gave a scroll from his 'wife' so she needs to learned improved her medical capabilities.

"That's good to hear, but I really have to go. Trust me, there is something I just remembered that I need to do." Naruto said quickly, not having time to explain to Sakura where he needed to go.

"Understand, saiai." Sakura understand.

With that said, Naruto and Sakura dress up, put on their gear and left for training, separately, and with the blond assassin need to go to the hospital for a certain person will be there.

"Saku-chan."

"Hmm?" Sakura asked turn to her lover, as which she saw him took out the same snail that Naruto gave her; it was pink colored decoration.

"Its that..."

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura appreciated. "I'll contact you when I'm finished my training."

**==Meanwhile==**

Arriving at the hospital, Naruto used the 'eagle flight' to flies up until he reached Rock's Lee's window. Once there, he watched Gaara's right hand lower towards Lee's unconscious face.

It was clear to Naruto, before he revert his form, that just like last time, Gaara intended to brutally murder Lee, in his sleep.

_'Kill! Kill for Mother!'_ Gaara psychotically thought to himself. His sand was about to move toward the comatose genin and end his life, but his focus was disturbed due to his sand blocking several miniature shurikens from impaling him.

Gaara slowly turned to face the person that prevented him from killing the sleeping genin, but his face turned to disgust as he glared against the blue eyes of the blonde genin from the preliminaries.

"You..." Gaara said in an emotionless voice, but, before he could say more, the suna genin was interrupted by a punch to his gut from Naruto. The punch had sent him flying several feet away from Lee and Gaara landed against the wall next to the door.

The redhead was mentally debating how the blonde managed to move passed his sand. Throughout the whole incident, both genin kept their gaze on each other in anticipation of the others' next attack.

However, at that moment, Shikamaru entered through the door, after hearing abnormal noises coming from Lee's room. The Nara genius automatically noticed Gaara beginning to recover his balance, while Naruto stood protectively in front of Lee, in a defensive taijutsu stance, while he was about to draw his flintlock to shot Gaara.

"What's going on here, Naruto? Why is the Suna shinobi from the preliminaries in Lee's room?" The cloud gazing genin sternly asked the blonde. The Nara made the assumption that the suna genin came to finish off Lee due to being unable to in the preliminaries, but he wanted clarification from his fellow Leaf shinobi.

However, what perplexed Shikamaru the most was the fact that Naruto was here and appeared as if he knew Gaara was going to attempt at killing Lee. He mentally brushed that aside and decide that Lee's situation took priority against Naruto's arrival.

"He was going to kill Lee." Naruto simply stated to the Nara as he focused his full attention on Gaara.

"If I'm correct, then that would be a declaration of war against Konoha by Suna. You don't want that now. Do you?" Shikamaru logically responded in order to stop the killing intent radiating from Gaara.

"I do not care. I only wish to kill this boy. If you interfere with my desire, then I will kill you both." Gaara said void of emotion. He was not afraid of Shikamaru's deduction regarding what would fall upon Suna if he were to kill Lee.

"Try it punk. You'll have to go through me before you harm my friend." Naruto exclaimed while pointed to Lee.

However, before the conflict could escalate further, another shinobi entered the room wearing the same spandex and leg warmers Lee was seen wearing. The figure was identified as Maito Gai, Rock Lee's sensei.

"I suggest you leave this room immediately unless you wish to end up here." Gai dryly stated as he stared at Gaara with fierce anger evident in his eyes. He would not allow this genin to crush the fire of youth in his student's eyes.

"Ugh!" Gaara said as he held his head in pain. Gaara's sand slowly pulled back into the gourd that was tied to his back. Which Naruto narrowed his eyes to notice him holding his head.

_'Seems Shukaku messed up with him causes insomnia.'_ He thought. _'He haven't sleep for years when his home village suffered him.'_

After all the sand returned, the jinchuriki walked out of the room. However, right at the exit, the suna genin looked them all in the eyes before speaking one last time.

"I'll make sure to kill you all." Gaara impassively claimed and walked out the door, not to be seen again until the day of the Chunin Exam Finals.

"What a freak." Shikamaru uttered after he made sure Gaara was out of earshot. Despite his confidence against the redhead, Shikamaru feared the killing intent emitted by the genin.

If not for Gai's arrival, then he truly wasn't sure whether he would of survived a confrontation with Gaara.

Once Gaara was out of range, Guy checked up on Lee to confirm his safety and left right after.

After which, Shikamaru gave Naruto a nod before exiting the room, leaving Naruto alone with Lee. With all the other individuals gone, Naruto shifted his attention to Lee.

Acting fast, Naruto took off his right hand its where the Six Path's Yang Power and leaned over towards Lee. He began by placing a hand over Lee's injured leg and another on his broken arm.

Soon after, Naruto channeled green medical chakra and directed it to the immobilized areas on Lee's body. After making sure Lee's injured leg and arm absorbed a good amount of the chakra, Naruto pulled away from the unconscious genin.

'I better get things started...after Ryu-niisan's teachings, so I can help you to get better...' Naruto thought to himself, content that his friend will be able to receive a full recuperation, this time around.

After regaining his composure, Naruto went to the head doctor if he can preform surgery, before he began preparing for the Chunin Exams Finals, underway.

**==Time Skip==**

Now with Naruto arrived the forest of death, after he got finished Lee's surgery from the permission from the Head Doctor. Since he told him he had tons of medical knowledge from his brother and also teaching Sakura with it. That only surpasses Tsunade, herself. So its matter the time for everything settled.

As Naruto gave the details about Lee's condition, that shocks him that the success for the surgery is 80% success. So as Naruto will pull on (Black Jack-like) paid about cost 50,000 for operation, but he accept the dept. After hours of surgery went success. Many of the medical staffs was amazed and astonished about Naruto's scalpel skills. Like the staffs comment about Naruto's hands is like the 'Hands of the Miracle'.

After that, Naruto left the hospital and before he informed the staff to Gai about his student was okay. So he can continue his career and achieve his dreams to be the greatest taijutsu ever.

Within seconds later, Naruto was covered in a shroud of white flames and was gone once the flames had dispersed, signaling he had been reversed summoned to his summoning realm.

**==Mt. Ookami==**

With Naruto had arrived the tailed-wolves summoning world. Ever since he had a reverse summoning to signed a 2ndary summon for ground, while eagle is air. After all, now wolves were part of the Assassin's as a figurehead about its greater equal then eagles. Now Ten-tail wolf's chakra is not a demonic, but its nature.

Now Naruto did summoned by the legendary Okamis like his brother Ryu's, Elder Dragons and his 'wife's' Phoenixes'. Since he gave the scroll to him and also earned as a summoner and also a summoning tattoo.

As for the landscape is like the 'Agata Forest' that where many of tailed wolves with how many amount of tails that their lower and/or higher tails, while the one-tails were newborns and pups as well.

The forest itself is a lush area full of trees, and tailed wolves lived in with cottage houses, as the blond assassin mentor walk towards the entrance, which made the other wolves that their amount of tails were 4 or 5 attention which made the pups were about 2 or 3 seeing Naruto arrived.

With the pups ran towards their summoner to greet them, as the blond assassin pat their hands and the pups lick his hands, as the adult wolves called their pups that their elder and boss expecting Naruto. They provide some furs for Naruto's vest for protection.

As Naruto continue on his way to the temple of the Boss of the Juubi no Ookamis, now he had prepared for upcoming finals. Since he had finally get to learned to completely his training. After all, his lover Sakura did signed the same contract, along with the eagle. Before he met the boss of the tailed wolves was a female like Katsuya.

He slowly walking passes the tress with the wind blows of sounds, but Naruto actually enjoyed the scenery. To him it were as if he were walking on a grassy lands and watching the sunset.

Naruto stopped as he reached the main room within the den and stood before the towering great wolf who was seated on his throne. The mighty Okami had been waiting for his summoners arrival. This was the first time that they had ever had a summoner, this would also be the last as it was unlikely for any other human to be able to set foot on their sacred land. As this would be the only time they would have a summoner, they wanted to pass down their arts to him to carry on their pride and help him master his own as well.

The white wolf with with exuding a long, pure white mane of flowing energy before Naruto was now in his true form. The wolf's tails were purest white with hints of red outlining them. Her white mane were long.

The leader of the Juubi no Ookami clan gave off a feeling of pure power and authority. The okami preferred to keep his manes when in the presence of the rest of the clan, as to not expose them to his overwhelming aura, but he knew his summoner could withstand his presence.

"You wished for my presence here...Shiranui-sama?" Naruto asked. Normally the king of the ten tailed wolf would have made a point for someone to show respect in front of him, but he knew his summoner's tendencies all to well. The boy did show respect for anyone, he refer to use titles when he did have to and would bow to anybody. It was rare to find a being with as strong of a will as his.

**"It is about time you've returned Naruto-kun. I had wanted to start your training in our secret arts over a month ago."** The ruler of juubi okami stated. Naruto had kept him waiting for quite a while as the boy was kept quite busy with his shinobi and assassin duties. Amateratsu wasn't know to be the most patient or understanding of their species.

"I apologize my lord, but as of now I will have an entire month to begin my training before I must return to my village." Naruto was ready to begin, he had not wanted to wait this long either but outside circumstances had forced him to do such. He needed to get stronger that much was obvious. While he was strong for a genin, or even a chunin, there were still people much stronger than him. He had no illusions that he would still be defeated by the likes of Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Minato, and others like them.

He was not yet at high level from anyone and knew that he would not be for a long time. It was hard to train his powers. Many of the techniques he wanted to perfect were far too destructive and would attract unwanted attention. Here he could train to his heart's content without having anybody ask too many questions.

**"Good, there is much that I have to teach you before I will not died with my strength. When such a time comes Amateratsu will take my place as the clan head."**

This did not surprise Naruto. Amateratsu was the mother of his familiar, Saito, and knew just how strong the white wolf was. He was only second to Amateratsu and had still not even come close to reaching his full potential yet.

**"However there is still some time before such a thing happens, but it would be best to dive headfirst into your training." **The old wolf spoke. The okami clan had many different techniques as there were many different types of wolves, they had existed for thousands of years and gone through many adaptations to the world. In fact, what many people know as dragons are really phoenixes that have gone through evolution so that they may protect the heavens above the skies and to guard the moon and what it holds at its core.

**"We shall start with your Senjutsu training, you have yet to master it even after years of training in the art. This may be because you need an atmosphere that is rich in nature chakra to fully be able to surpass your limits in the art. You have an advantage in that you don't need to remain completely motionless because you can passively absorb nature chakra, as you are made of one of the components that forms nature. This is what we will start off our training in."**

Naruto nodded. He knew that with how intense Okami's training methods were, he would not be getting much rest over the month. Would he end up regretting his decision to come here? Too late for such thoughts now, he would need absolute focus if he wanted to pass the strength of all those in the tournament and all those outside as well. He would not let anyone suppress the flames that were his will. The will of fire shall rise from the ashes once more.

"Shiranui-sama..."

**"Yes?"**

"I was hoping if I had to summoned a my Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) to send it to Masyaf for preparation." Naruto declared, which made the old wolf wondered. "It will be sure if I will had three of my apprentices to be ready." **(AN: As for Chi Bunshin's capabilities? Since I read a few fanfic stories that had the same fanmade jutsu. It better to had Naruto's growth will be 16 or 17. This will be quite interesting.)**

**"Very well..."**

**==Masyaf, Day 23 for the finals==**

Naruto (as the blood clone) and Sakura were on the ceremonial tower, with the braizer besides them, ever since Naruto made an announced from all the Assassin apprentices. And this time...they're ready. **(AN: I will skip the speech, since this will be like AC2: Brotherhood.)**

Now for 7 days left for the finals, and also with Naruto and Sakura had prepared for anything as possible.

Besides Naruto, was Sakura (as a kage bunshin), before he called his beloved that send a clone to had a ceremony prepared. Now its time to had any of the assassins had became a full-ledge members.

Now with the rest of the assassins like Issei, Natsu, Haru, Miya and Karasuba. Along with some friends and former slaves from Gato's rule;

First is Haru's group; Hamrio Mujika, the black-haired man that he was good at pole weapons, his grandfather was a legendary blacksmith in history, so he had skills with forgery. Elie, the skilled with tofas with taijutsu, since she was a friend of Haru. Let Dahaka and his childhood friend Julia, those two were learned taijutsu like Lee does, and lastly Hamrio's childhood friend Melodia. Since they will joined the Assassin cause, minus Melodia, she will be working on a Inn when her parents died during Gato's rule. **(AN: Better thank the Xover movie of Rave and Fairy Tail. And thank for the creator for gave me the appearance.)**

Next is Natsu's group; first is Gray, he was from Yuki no Kuni when the princess of the Yuki no Kuni were still missing years ago, so he was taken slavery and sold to Gato, along with Erza? She was on the brothel that forced to be in her pain, then Lucy? Since she had reason why anyone did not know about something happen in the past, Then next Wendy and Jellal? Those two were traveled to Nami no Kuni since Gato was around, then lastly is Gajeel and Juvia and Levi. Gajee; had been slavery as well while the girls on the same boat as Erza. **(AN: You knew the appearances of Fairy Tail so I don't own those characters.)**

Then there's Issei? Since his friends Kiba Yuuto? After all, he had the same named as Kiba does, so Naruto will called him 'Yuuto' it will be confusing about his name, Then there's Asia, she was shy and innocent girl when he was raised in the slums since she met Issei, she sees him as a brother after all. Then next is Koneko, she was excellent taijutsu that her goal was learned Senjutsu, after all her older sister is the master of senjutsu like Jiraiya. **(AN: This is also from DxD, so I don't own them. Just like US Marine Naruto by X10AShadowfox. So I will had Akane will be on Nadeshiko kunoichi like Rias.)**

Lastly is Miya, Mutsu, and Karasuba; since they're the first group that came to Nami no Kuni for slavery. Since Miya was protecting her friends and two kids were in the orphanage. Any of them will joined the Assassin cause and/or lived their new home in Masyaf, but many of them will decline their decision as an Assassin. **(AN: There are so many girls and also that will had along with Golden Devil by Oturan Namikaze. A Tri-Xover of Naruto, Fate/Stay and Sekirei.)**

And also the new apprentice(s) that his blood clone had send in a different villages in the fire and water country, without the Hokage's approval and suspicious, with his ship; the Morrigan, and their orphans too:

When Naruto-clone were on the town called 'Kanemori' (Bell Forest), so he docked the Morrigan in the distance on the town without anyone look in the sky. Once he entered the village, he left someone attempt to stole his wattle, and then he catch the thief without making a commotion and sudden incident. Since this young man was hungry and same goes his companion along with 3 kids, since their real parents died during the bandit attack that he was told by the boy, and also several genin team and/or chunin level Konoha squad were died several years back about last year.

Naruto(-clone) comment about those stupid council did made a mess. So he will clean it up, which many villagers had grateful for killing the bandits, so as he will renovate one or two buildings and hired someone to sell his products. Also, the village leader asked about the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, light tanned skin, and his initial baby face.

The villager leader guessed that, he's name is Ranton Sāsuton (or Thurston). He was a son of a samurai in Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), he was retired Samurai along with his father and Ranton's grandfather was a blacksmith, forging weapons for the wondering mercenaries, ninjas and samurais came by, but turns out he died in illness and also the shop was completely abandon. So which made Naruto interest, so he'll payed him a large amount that surprises the leader of this village to renovate the shop. **(AN: Now this is Eureka 7 reference. Since This is the first OCs being in this story.)**

Ranton told him about running low of their funds, and then he explained his reason he had no desired to stay his grandfather's shop anymore. So, Naruto will had Renton to take him to his new home, that shocks him about moving out in the new life and new home. So Renton if he will bring his childhood and close friend named Eureka and also three orphans.

With Naruto accept them and he can't refuse to ignored them about their pain and live their new home. And so, Ranton and Eureka was recruited them. But now...its now Naruto taking the Morrigan and docked it there. But many villagers was astonishing about the airship. And Naruto gave them resources and supplies.

Now with the village had been rebuild during the bandit attack, and also Sāsuton's forgery. Since one of the old workers of Axel will take over his place and convinced Naruto to take care of Ranton and the others...Now with that, the Ship is now departure to Masyaf.

As Naruto keep traveling around the nations for searching for new recruits and convinced any of them to joined the Order. Also the homeless adults, teenagers and kids were going to Masyaf for their new life and new job for economy, education, plantation and construction for the better life. This will be like the New Shinobi village... Or rather...THE Hidden Assassin Village Reborn...

**(AN: I will update the new OCs later when the time came...after all...I haven't forgotten my favorite Animes.)**

Back to the Masyaf; Ceremonial Tower on the balcony, now its time to had the new Assassins...and this time will had 5 Full-fledged members, now since the three assassin apprentices were finally step up on the next stage...but now... The names of the three Assassins were now chosen...

"Now...lets begin..." Naruto declared to start the ceremony. "My Apprentices...please...step forward...!"

Which now which all the assassin apprentices were formed a arch formation (like Saber Arch) with their right arms on their chest, rather the swords. Now the three assassins approaches them, so as the blond mentor assassin pronounced.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. (Nothing is true; everything is permitted.)" He speaking of the Creed. "The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words."

Now the three figures appeared to be...Mutsu Mikogami...Miya Asama...and Satsuki Uchiha...

Mutsu Mikogami, the new member of the brute and expert of sailing a ship. With the skills and knowledge were completely astonishing. With his strength and speed that no other can be unbeatable. Now with he had discard the Butcher's machete that he used on the first kill will considered a trophy for killing the man for he and his friends were suffered the cause. Now Mutsu had wielded a Mayan Machete. A golden blade is like the Sword of Altair, with strength and speed and a unbreakable weapon.,,So now...he's ready...

Miya Asama, a most fastest assassin with masterful skills of a sword that creates a shockwave that breaks a boulder or a mountain with a single swing. Since with her kenjutsu is completely legend. So any kenjutsu users like Hayate, Yugao, the 7 swordsman of Mist, and even Kumo. With those skills as swordswomen with her spped that rivals the Yondaime Raikage and Minato's Hiraishin...as her results...she's ready...

Lastly is Satsuki Uchiha, the heiress and the first Assassin of the Uchiha clan, and even the reincarnate of Shao Jun. Now since Satsuki's teachings from Kakashi and her family did well over those days. Now with her kenjutsu were too impress, her speed is rivals Lee and even with her raiton ninjutsu is most possible. After all...Satsuki did trained to create the variants of raiton ninjutsu that kakashi taught her, and with Naruto did do the teachings. Now she is the fastest Agile Assassin in the Order...now with the ravenette kunoichi's result...she's ready.

Now they arrived in the front of the braizer with Naruto and Sakura besides it. With Sakura be the first spoke to call the assassin.

"Mutsu Mikogami...step forward." She said. Now Naruto took out the tongs that had been heated in the aforementioned brazier.

"Hai!"

Now with Mutsu took out his left ring finger and Naruto brand it. With a smelting heat that Mutsu felt pain from the Hot iron. Now he is the official member for the brotherhood. As he walk to the right side of the braizer.

"Miya Asama." Sakura called for the next assassin.

"Hai!"

Now, Naruto brand hers as well. So Miya is now the member of the brotherhood, then joined Mutsu.

"And Satsuki Uchiha..."

"Hai!" Satsuki respond. And Naruto gave her the brand.

"This will hurt." Naruto said to her, then press the brand on her left finger. With the brand is finished, and the blond Assassin stared at his assassin members.

Naruto started to spoken the Creed. "Now...Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true." Mutsu, Satsuh and Miya unison.

Naruto continue. "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted." Mutsu, Satsuh and Miya unison, replied.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." Naruto finished.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Mutsu Mikogami, Miya Asama, and Satsuki Uchiha...you are all now...Assassins. Now you will all be awarded the rank of 'Novice', meaning that you will be given easy missions and any of you come with either of us, to observe or help, on difficult ones, according to your performance you will be promoted." Naruto declared them as the new members. "Now...enjoy your celebrate...and congratulations..."

"Thank you, Mentor." Mutsu, Miya and Satsuki replied.

With the ceremony is completely and now they preform the leap of faith. As Satsuki called. "Hey, Mutsu-kun."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with me in order to celebrate?"

"Sure thing, Satsuki-chan."

"Alright...! Listen up!" Naruto called. "7 days left that we will prepared the fleet to defend Konoha for ensure Orochimaru will must die! And settle up to get ready!" As Naruto turn to Satsuki and Miya.

"Miya, Satsuki. Your ships is ready." He said to the girls. "And the maintain...informed the fleet to get everything ready." Getting a nod from the girls. Now the ships is complete, so they can sail with them.

Now with that, Naruto preforms the leap of faith, followed by Sakura before she will dispelled her clone's limit, with Mutsu, Miya and Satsuki follows. And with everyone left the tower to return their homes, or work, or training.

But now...everything is according to plan...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

Help for Beta: I did some help for a fight scenes of Fuu and Kurotsuchi, and Chojurou and Yugito Nii? I got struck from the ideas I had made. So can you help me with those stories, so please PM me for your lines. So you all got 5 days...and also send it to 'DocX'. Thank you...

* * *

**Chapter 14 Ended Complete  
Date:** 8/06/2015/5:37am - 8/06/2015/6:00am

**Started on: **Monday, August 3, 2015 at 3:06am

**Well, that does it...with the new chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. So the finals in the chunin exams is on the way. So I need a Beta to create a fight scene of Fuu and Kurotsuchi? Since a certain the 'author' that didn't continue to update the new chapter. So hope did you mind to gave me some of your ideas, along with Chojurou and Yugito. And besides...it better to had everything prepared.**

So review it and I need a Beta...


	15. Chunin Exam Finals Part 1: Pt1

Chapter 15: Chunin Exams Finals Part 1: First Round Pt 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Welcome for the "Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom", so today is now the Chunin Exam Finals. So far, this new chapter will take a long chapter like the rest of my story with long words. Now...its hope this chapter will be taking first round to do so for sure...**

**This chapter will be taking a long way to finished.  
**

**AN2: That reminds me...there is something might interesting me about my old cartoon, its called "Brave Star"? Since those three spirits that Connor learned; the eagle, wolf and bear. While Brave Star is Hawk, Wolf, Puma and Bear. So Naruto uses the animal spirit...but the fourth spirit that Naruto will learned...SOON.  
**

**AN3: A while back, now for the vote:**

**Kurotsuchi - 2  
**

**Fu - 6  
**

**Chojurou - 0  
**

**Yugito - 8  
**

Note: *Sighed* Guess I had no choice for now...

**AN4: Now...the re**quirements were now expired...soon the ship ideas will be reopen until further notice.  
****

* * *

(Requirements Inspiration Over)

Note: The is the last for the called out for which ships to revived or updated new ship.

* * *

~Review Replied~

**ShadowImageComics:** The 'Black Rose' Ship is quite useful, lad. So thanks the idea. So I will adjusted that idea with armed with heavy shot and grape shot.

* * *

**Announcement: My acquaintance "St3rfire" gave me a suggested to had my Story will be Rate M? A romance and adventure story. Truth to be told, as for Rate M? It will be on be a Gore scenes when Naruto killed Misumi.**

* * *

**(Story Started)**

==**Chunin Exam Arena - Seven Days Later**==

Now its day 30 for Konoha had been bristling with business over the past month. Many people from outside of Konoha had come from outside the village walls to watch the chunin exam tournament. Business was booming because of the influx of visitors, more visitors meant more profit which would benefit the village in the end. The chunin exams were always a main attraction and would bring not only visitors, but more clients as well.

The stadium was packed full of people. There were almost no seats available and it was filled to the brim with shinobi and civilians alike. Many of which were running about trying o make their last minute bets, hoping to win some extra cash based on who they thought was sure to win it all. Many of the civilians had placed their bets on the Hokage's children, knowing that their Hokage wouldn't let them participate without training them to the full extent of his ability.

The streets had been bustling with activity hours ago, but now they were quiet as a mouse. Many of the shops had even closed early so they could watch the tournament as well. Everyone and anyone was now in the stadium waiting for the exams to start.

Many of the most prominent people in Hi no Kuni were at the event. Even VIPs who were from other countries had traveled all this way to attend. Konoha was one of the strongest of the great nations alongside Kumo and Iwa.

If someone were to look at the Kage Box then they would see several prominent figures of the shinobi world. The first one that would be noticed was the Yondaime Hakage, Namikaze Minato who was wearing the traditional Hokage robes that had been passed down since the reign of the Shodaime Hokage.

To his left was a beautiful redhead, early thirties, had ankle-length, auburn hair style into herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band and with four bangs at the front; two bangs are short and one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her ample chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green, had dark blue polish on her finger sand toes, and had dark blue lipstick on.

This women was the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei. She who wore a long-sleeve dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Was closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the wait down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the upside of her bosom. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covered her upper body then her dress, but stopped of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. And also she adorned the Mizukage's traditional hat.

Besides her was Ao and Zabuza. After Zabuza comfort her since during his actions, so he did joined the Brotherhood and earned the title as a Mentor for Kiri and resigned his duties and revived the Seven-Swordsman of the Mist. Naruto informed him about the rebel war was over. Turns out he was killed by a man wearing black-red uniform that joined the rebellion. As for Haku, he will remain in Konoha to joined its ranks.

To Minato's right was the Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa. He too adorned his traditional Kage robes. And Next to Rasa was the Yondaime Raikage, Ay. The fastest shinobi specialized Nintaijutsu like his late father. He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build. He had blond hair that was combed back and a small mustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tears though hunter his eyes, and aprominent crease across his forehead.

Accompany the Raikage where two Kumo Shinobi, the first Shinobi was a tall young man with short blond hiar, dark eyes and wore the standard uniform of a Kumo Shinobi.

The second was a dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose and lazy look in his eyes (which reminded Sarutobi and Minato of a certain Konoha Shinobi). He had white shaggy hair that covered his left eye and wore a high-collared. sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants and a standard Kumo flak jacket. He also carried a cleaver-like sword on his back and had the Kanji of Water (水) and Lightning (電) tattooed on each of his arms.

Like the Rasa, the Kazekage. The Raikage wore the traditional robes and hat of a Kage, but without a shirt underneath, which further displayed his hulking physique. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist and wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

The Minato, Hiruzen and Jiraiya kenw those two were Raikage's bodyguards; Cee and Darui. Since Cee was the Raikage's sensory and medical-nin.

Darui, the Kumo's Dark Lightning. The renowned and powerful Shinobi from Kumogakure. He was a highly skilled Raiton and Suiton user and an equally skilled swordsman and possessed the Ranton (Storm Release) Kekkai Genkai. He was also the inheritor of the Sandaime Raikage's Kuroi Kakanari (Black Lightning) techniques, which allowed him to use unique lightning techniques that only he could use. This earned him the moniker Darui no Kuroi Kaminari (Darui of the Black Lightning). In term of skill, the man was easily on pair with Konoha's top Shinobi Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake.

Behind the four Kage were several notable figures. To those from Konoha, they would easily be able to recognize Jiraiya of the sannin and Hiruzen Sarutobi the Former Sandaime Hokage. Next to them were a man with an eye-patch covering his right eye, Ao and Zabuza. After Zabuza comfort her since during his actions, so he did joined the Brotherhood and earned the title as a Mentor for Kiri and resigned his duties and revived the Seven-Swordsman of the Mist. Naruto informed him about the rebel war was over.

The Suna bodyguards wore large cloaks so they were unrecognizable. Lastly is the Takigakure's Village Head and Shibuki's father, Akio. He had short smooth brown hair that was greying all on the outside with just the top of his head still having brown hair. He wore a black Takigakure forehead protector around his forehead and his hair hang over the left and right sides of it and he also had brown side burns. He also had small black-coloured eyes and a small brown-coloured goetee.

It was rare to see more than four Kages to come to an event like this, as many of the leaders of the great nations did not get along with one another.

All of the chunin hopefuls stood in the middle of the coliseum floor where the entire stadium could see them. They were the main reason for all of the commotion that had been happening the past few weeks. Everyone had come to see the prowess of the new generation. Most of those in the audience had come to see the Hokage's three children or one of the few remaining Uchiha in particular. Most people had bet on one of them. Whatever the case, they were all there to represent their village and show off its strength.

They had trained to their limits and beyond over the past month. Each and every one of them could say that they had greatly improved themselves in preparation for these matches. All of them stood before Genma just as he was about to announce the rules and start the first match. However, most of the genin representing Konoha were focused on one person, Naruto Altair Cormac. Along with Sakura Haruno and Satsuki Uchiha.

Since until the match is about to start and then this will be a greater fight. But did you why? Well because he was waiting for his opponent who was already late. Since he can't wait for his match.

**==At the **Combatant Booth**==**

"Nii-san, where are you?" Naruko thought with worry. She worried that her brother might not appear to his match. Along with Sakura and Satsuki.

"Hey, Namikaze girl, Have you seen your brother?" A voice said. Naruko turns around and saw Kurotsuchi approaching her. Since she, Shibuki, Fu, Neji Hyuga, Omoi, Sabaku no Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Chojurou and Yugito Nii were in the contestants. That was the fact that remains is Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura.

"No, I haven't." Naruko mumbled.

**==With the Kages==**

"Hokage-sama, your son is pretty late. And same goes with the Haruno and the Uchiha heiress." Mei said with a frown on her face.

"He still has 2 minutes Mizukage-dono, with Sakura and Satsuki, let us just continue to wait for him." Minato said. He was wondering how strong Naruto was now since Itachi didn't give much information about Naruto development. Besides him were Jiraiya and Kushina who nodded in agreement.

"Well, the brat it sure is taking his sweet time." That voice came from large, dark skin man. This man was Ay and is known as the Raikage of Kumogakure. He has two bodyguards besides him

"Now, now Raikage-sama please calm down. I'm also wanted to see this fight myself after hearing about Naruto-san." The man said. This man was the Kazekage but in reality, it was Orochimaru beneath those clothes.

"I also wanted to see this brat myself after hearing many things from my granddaughter." An old voice said. That voice came from the Tsuchikage and the man is known as Onoki. Accompanied with his own ANBU squad. Since he had his son will watch their granddaughter/daughter's match against a Jinchuuriki.

"And also Fu." Akio stated. "I was told by my son, and his match will be Sakura Haruno. And also she was good at chakra enhanced strength like Tsunade."

"True." Minato replied, silently nervous.

**==At the Arena==**

With Genma will wait within minutes. When suddenly a loud cries of the eagle that causes anyone to look up in the sky which shock everyone that they saw two spiritual eagle (causes Naruko and the contestants knew that eagle); one is white and other is pink, as the two sync circling the arena, until the they landed and soon a powerful flash of light happened making everyone eyes cover from the intense light. When the light was gone everyone started to opened their eyes and was surprised who they saw.

It was man with blond spiky hair with brown-tip highlights and a women with long shoulder-length pink hair that was they're at least 17 years old. And also a burst of black feathers appeared behind the duo. And reveal to be a feminine black hooded figure. It appeared to be her age is about 14, she had black-hair and most beauty of all, older then two of them.

Both of them still wearing the uniforms; one is a black with red and white accents (Shay's Templar Uniform), and the pink-haired women wearing the same uniform with dark red, red and white (female version and also a dyed color like Connor's and Unity), and lastly the ravenette girl had wore Shao Jun's robes.

Now the three figures had their hoods resting on their shoulders.

"Um…what is your name you three?" The proctor asked and the man just had small smile on his face, along with the rosette and ravenette.

"Naruto…Naruto Altair Cormac..." The man said as he reveals himself as Naruto making Naruko's eyes widen in shock. With Kushina has the same expression on her face.

"Sakura Haruno..." She added, that made Shibuki and Kurotsuchi's followed. When her parents arrived in the stadium with a proud smile.

"And Satsuki...Uchiha..." She finished that made Mikoto's eyes widen as well, with Fugaku and the other Uchihas' seeing their daughter/heiress arrived and so did everyone else in shocked.

**==With the Kages==**

"What happened to him and also the two girl? Few days ago he was around Chojurou's age and now he looks like a lot older." Mei said in shock. She was thinking that her eyes were trying to play tricks on her and so did the other Kages as they said 'Kai' together but nothing happened.

"What did those brats do to get their age accelerated?" Ay asked with shock voice.

"You and everyone else are on the same page Raikage-dono." Onoki said with shock voice. "And also the Haruno. And even the Uchiha heiress' age is look the same age as my granddaughter."

**==At the Stands==**

"Is that, Satsuki!?" Mikoto disbelief, seeing her daughter was grown.

"I know, Mi-chan. But how?" Kushina said to Mikoto about her son, Sakura and goddaughter's age.

**==Naruko and the genins==**

"Nii-san! Is that really you?" Naruko said with shock voice and everyone was also surprised at the blond assassin new appearance. Along with Sakura and Satsuki. Before she know about Satsuki's sudden appearance about her age is about older then her._ 'How did Nii-san, Satsuki and Sakura had their ages grown?'_

"That's your brother? He's hot!" Temari suddenly blurted out which made the guys gave her an odd look while the girls were nodding in agreement.

"Hmph, seems Naruto had arrived after all, eh?" Kurotsuchi said as she looks at Naruto with determent for she will fight him. She just wanted to know how strong he is now.

"Since how did they're age is accelerate?" Shibuki wondered, as he thought something on his mind. _'If Sakura-san's age is grown...then that means she's stronger from the intense training.'_

_'Mother will have your blood soon.'_ Gaara thought seeing Naruto.

Fu cooed seeing Naruto's sudden appearance. _'I wonder if I can fight him after the Iwa kunoichi? Let's hope I can beat her.'_

_'Troublesome...'_ Shikamaru thought, laziness.

_'Sugoi...I hope I can get to fight Naruto-san.'_ Chojurou thought.

_'I was hoping I will get to fight Naruto for sure.'_ Neji smirked for prepared for his match.

"Well, this is expecting." Yugito comment.

"Yeah." Omoi agreed with Yugito.

**==Back to the Kages==**

The Kages and Village Head continues to think about Naruto and the girls new appearances when sudden a flocks of feather happened and Itachi appeared in front of the Kages in his regular outfit.

"Greeting Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama,Tsuchikage-sama and Kazekage-sama." Itachi greeted as he bowed his head.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Minato asked with surprise voice and Itachi had a small smile on his face.

"I came here to have a better view of Naruto-kun, Sakura and my imouto's fight. I hope you don't mind Hokage-sama." Itachi said and Minato snapped out from his shock and just nodded at him.

"I don't mind Itachi-kun but can you answer a few questions of mine." Minato said and Itachi just nodded at him.

"What happened to my son, why did Naruto aged too fast." Minato asked. "Along with Sakura and Satsuki? Those were were like teens, along with Satsuki, as for your sister?."

Itachi knew that this would happened but he remembered that Naruto told him that he couldn't tell the truth to Minato. Since his little sister is grown and became a full-fledged assassin as a Novice. After all, she is now a member of the order. Also Naruto told him about a special room that allows to made time itself, this room with gave 1 year each inside the room in each day in the outside.

_'Well Naruto-kun said that could tell them if they ever asked about it.'_ Itachi thought as he decided to tell them the truth about Naruto but not all of it.

"Let's just say, certain circumstances caused them to age faster than normally." Itachi explained.

"What do mean by that?" Mei asked.

"It's simple Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun build a time and space training room for any of individuals will became a member of Naruto's order for a long period of time." Itachi answered, which made the kages and village head shocked in surprised about Naruto did build something.

"Are you serious? Are you telling that the brat build something that allows to trained inside that mystery room to trained a year or something." Tsuchikage said with a shock voice and itachi nodded at him.

"You are correct Tsuchikage-sama and Naruto-kun here was not only has that gift but many other things also." Itachi said.

"And what are those things?" Minato asked

"Hokage-sama, do you remember that you allowed Naruto-kun, Sakura, my imouto and I to leave the village to train, after Kakashi-taichou gave the scroll to her?" Itachi asked and Minato nodded at him.

"Well, we didn't just train for a month, but a years in Naruto's 'place'. That's because the results for the training methods while entering the room for about a year in there, and each day in outside." Itachi said which shock everyone again.

"That's just impossible!" Raikage said and Itachi shook his head.

"With Naruto-kun anything is possible and he did something that really surprises me." Itachi said as he took a deep breath and closes his eyes before opening them again. "He was becoming more stronger then a kage."

With that everyone jaw dropped in shock in hearing this.

"THAT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE!" Onoki shouted in shock and everyone along nodded in agreement. They were not gonna believe that someone has that kind of power and knowledge. Itachi just shrugged at them.

"I don't care if you all believe me or not but it's your choice besides, the match is about to begin." Itachi said making everyone stop the argument and started to watch the match.

"Itachi." Minato called, getting Itachi attention. "What was Naruto's 'place' is?"

"I'd say...I cannot tell you." Itachi replied, which Minato was about asked again, then he cut off. "Naruto-kun blindfolded me and taking me to his 'place', so I'm sorry." Which Minato couldn't say, but he drop the subject and turn to the match.

**==At the arena==**

"Alright... Now that you are all here and are ready, the rest of the contestants in the contestants' booth, let the Chunin finals Begin!" Genma announced.

With that, with Naruto, and Sakura, and the other contestants left to see the match, leaving the heiress remains for the match. Now with Satsuki put on her hood over her head that shadow her eyes.

**==Uchiha Satsuki vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko==**

Genma could feel the raw amount of killing intent that the two kunoichi before him were emanating, it was impressive for two newly made genin. Most chunin wouldn't be able to withstand this much pure pressure and bloodlust. There was obviously some bad blood between these two and it was sure to get ugly. He wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as he could to avoid any of their rage. Dealing with women when they were angry was never a good thing.

"Are both combatants ready?" Neither of them even acknowledged that he had said something, opting to try pierce each other and finish the match with their glare alone. Genma sighed and took their silence as a yes. With Naruko was mentally annoyance for seeing Satsuki wore a hood in front of her.

"The first match of the first round, Satsuki Uchiha vs. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze will now begin!" He yelled before he **Shunshined** out of the way.

Satsuki immediately activated her sharingan and drew her new weapons; the 'short blade of Altair' (AC1 version) from the holster and also her chukotou into a dual wield at the same time that Natsuki unsheathed her katana. The two glared at each other for a moment before charging at each other with the intent to cut the other to pieces.

Naruko had always been jealous of Satsuki. She was always around her Nii-san and stole her place as Naruto's sister. Naruko loved Naruto with all her heart, but it was their past that made it so hard for her to move forward. Because of that, she could only watch on as Naruto replaced her with Satsuki. And even Sakura did had his heart wehn she was close.

Naruko had wanted to bring her Nii-san back into their family even before their days at the academy. When they had started training early on, she had always hoped that her parents would let Naruto join them. And finally they did, but that he was completely still refuse that would ever happen.

Naruko wanted to impress her Nii-san, but this girl was far better than she had anticipated. What he said a month ago had really hurt her. He had essentially cut all ties with their family by claiming that he would never see Minato and Kushina as parents. Where did that leave her? Would she be left alone too? She didn't want to be abandoned by him the same way that he was by their parents. But such things were out of her control as they barely had any contact as it was.

Satsuki made a quick **'Soru'** and reappeared next to one of the trees on the edge of the arena. She needed to plan out her moves carefully. This exam wasn't just about overpowering your opponent, you needed to show strategy and be able to think on your feet. That's why Nii-san said he was disappointed with the last fight, all they did was rush at each other and throw their jutsus around carelessly.

Naruko got up a moment later and looked around the battlefield, unable to find her opponent. She wanted to fight this girl for a long time, she had stolen her place as Naruto-kun's imouto. In all honesty she was jealous of the place that Satsuki held in Naruto's heart. But now she finally gets the chance to fight her and she runs away.

She calmed herself down and tried to focus onto Satsuki's chakra signature. She had to spread out her senses quite a bit in order to find her, but she finally managed to do it.

For some reason he began to distance himself even more from her family to the point where he moved out. Nothing was ever the same after that and she still didn't know why. It killed her that she didn't know why she wasn't his sister anymore or why he doesn't consider their parents as his anymore. It felt as though she had lost him forever.

He was just within her reach, but yet she still couldn't grab onto him. She hated this feeling. She loved him more than anything in the world and she had to watch on as another girl stole her spot like Sakura. She hated this girl, more than anyone would ever know and she would finish everything right now. She would show her Nii-san that she had changed and that she was worth his love. She needed him.

Naruko swung her sword down, but it was easily blocked by Satsuki's kunai. She brought her sword back up and slashed at the girl's side, but it was parried by a dagger. Naruko was getting frustrated that none of her attacks were getting through, so she began to pick up the pace. She would not be out done by this girl.

Naruko switched from slashes into a fast barrage of stabs. Satsuki was forced to dodge and divert the strikes with her sword and dagger, there was no time get out of range of the swords-woman. The redhead was unrelenting in her strikes, it was clear that she wouldn't stop until she had run the female Uchiha through with her blade.

Satsuki finally had enough. If this kept on going then she was sure to slip up eventually. She looked Naruko directly in the eyes and activated her jutsu. **"Sharingan: Genjutsu."**

Naruko was instantly paralyzed and couldn't move even a single finger as she held her sword above her head, in an attempt to bisect Satsuki. Satsuki used this chance to spin around and deliver a powerful kick to Naruko's chest, sending her flying back but also breaking her out of the genjutsu.

Satsuki reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out two handfuls of shuriken, which she threw at Natsuki. The redhead managed to flip in mid-air and drive her feet into the ground to slow her momentum. She didn't have time to dodge the shuriken, so she was forced to block them with her sword.

Naruko didn't have a particular kenjutsu style that she focused in, neither the Uzumaki nor Namikaze clans were renowned users in kenjutsu. In fact Kushina was the only shinobi in generations of the Uzumaki clan to be know for using a sword. She hadn't gotten around to teaching Naruko much about kenjutsu just yet, so the girl mainly relied on her quick reflexes and the swords ability to cut.

Naruko knew that if she kept using kenjutsu then she would quickly be overwhelmed. She mainly used her sword to complement her taijutsu style, but after Satsuki had put so much distance between them her sword would be nothing more than a hindrance.

The redhead quickly sheathed her sword and prepared herself. It seemed that she would have to mainly rely on ninjutsu and taijutsu. With her large reserves from being a jinchuriki it was better this way anyway.

Satsuki formed a few hand seals before she began molding chakra in her lungs. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! **(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire)**"**

Satsuki released a volley of small fireballs from her mouth and sent them towards Naruko. These fireballs were controlled by one's chakra, so avoiding them is extremely difficult.

Naruko cursed as she saw the jutsu, these fireballs would be hard to dodge. She would need to counter them instead.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki! **(Water Release: Water Wall)**"** Natsuki released a large stream of water from her mouth that rose up into a large wave to protect her from the oncoming attack.

When the wall of water dispersed, Satsuki was nowhere to be found. Naruko looked in front, left, right, and behind her, but she was nowhere to be found. Naruko immediately jumped back, thinking that she would be coming from below, the same strategy that Kakashi-sensei used in their survival exam. However, she was wrong.

As soon as the girl jumped back, she was met with an axe-kick from above, courtesy of Satsuki. The redhead was sent face first into the ground creating a rather large impact. Spiderweb cracks appeared from the where she landed outwards, signaling just how hard she had been hit. What Satsuki did wasn't so different from her last step of the **Shishi Rendan (Lion's Barrage)**.

The female Uchiha recoiled from how hard hitting Satsuki and crashing into the ground right after was. She panted on her knees several yards away from Natsuki's prone body, exhausted. She wouldn't be able to go on much longer, her earlier match and this match wore her out quite a bit.

Her head jerked back in shock as she watched Naruko slowly get up the ground. That last attack should have at least broken some bones or given her a concussion. A moment later her eyes widened in realization.

_'Oh yeah...she's an Uzumaki. They're supposed to have incredible regenerative powers...I'll need to finish her off with one last jutsu.'_

Satsuki channeled chakra to her feet and jumped back a dozen yards to gain the distance she needed. She watched on Natsuki got up with a look of pure rage on her face and made a **Kage Bunshin**, a moment later a spiraling blue sphere of chakra manifested itself in the palm of her hand.

_'Just perfect...the **Rasengan**...this might complicate things.'_ Satsuki thought to herself.

Satsuki went through a few hand seals before a large amount of Raiton chakra was concentrated in her hand. The sound of birds chirping could be heard all over the stadium from the execution of Hatake Kakashi's original technique.

Naruko and Satsuki both rushed at each other with their most powerful jutsus active. Just as they were within striking distance of each other, they thrust their respective hands out so that their jutsus met in the middle.

**"Rasengan/Chidori!"**

The collision of these two A-ranked jutsus created a large explosion emanating from their hands and sent them both flying backwards. A huge plume of dirt and dust covered the battlefield from their collision.

Genma walked into the center of the arena once more as he waited for the dust to clear so that he could call the match. It was obvious that one of those girls wouldn't be getting up from their last confrontation.

A few moments later, the wind picked up and blew the cloud of smoke away, revealing the unconscious forms of the two kunoichi. Both of them ware covered in scrapes, bruised, and burns, but other than that they were completely fine. Genma breathed a sigh of relief as he had seen what both of those jutsus could do at full power.

"Both combatants are unable to continue, therefore this match is declared a draw and neither of them will continue on to the next round." Genma announced to the crowd. He gave a nod to the medical team to bring those two to the medical bay to heal there wounds and wait for them come out of unconsciousness.

He received both boos and cheers from the crowd as they had witnessed a good match, but also wanted to see someone move on to the next round. Well, this did make it easier for the tournament setup as they wouldn't need to have any next rounds and could go straight onto the finals.

**==At the Stands==**

In the audience, both Kushina and Mikoto's eyes widened at the sight of their children being carried out off of the battle field after the explosion that occurred after the clash of their A-rank assassination jutsus.

She ahd watch Naruko's match to take her mind off of things, but as soon as she does, she had to watch as a **Rasengan** and a **Chidori** collided. She hoped that Natsuki wouldn't be permanently damaged the same way that Nawaki had.

Mikoto was watching on in horror at the prospect of her child. She had almost lost her at the very moment, she couldn't take losing one of the last remaining family members that she had left.

Both women looked at each other and nodded before **Shunshining** to the medical bay to see if their children were alright.

Kakashi's lone eye was also widened in shock.

He had taught her by scroll how to use the **Chidori** many years ago. Now that he thought about it, He probably knew that the Hokage's children would know the **Rasengan** and taught her the jutsu as a counter for it. Though he was impressed that the girl had learned it in such a short amount of time, it took him months to create that jutsu.

**==At the Kage Box==**

Minato was speechless about she and Satsuki were end up a draw, she wanted his daughter to be promoted to chunin, but she was always brash and reckless just like her mother. She charged into the match without a plan and showed very little strategy. Turns out...his daughter was supposed to be the child of prophecy...but all those years that Naruko wasn't the chosen one.

"While she did prove to be skilled and was able to utilize two different charka natures, there was little forethought to her actions and when she got tired of how the match we playing out she recklessly charged at her opponent to try to take control by force. I don't think that she's ready quite yet." Mei gave the Hokage his opinion on the matter.

"I also agree. You really need to teach your daughter some discipline Hokage-dono, they both seem quite stubborn and headstrong." Rasa commented.

Minato could only sigh. "It's a trait that she got from her mother, there's little I can do to break something like that...no matter how much I want to. I'm sure Naruto will show more of her potential in the oncoming matches."

"Oh, one of the Hyuga's prodigy and your son are fighting next Hokage-dono after Tsuchikage's granddaughter, the Haruno girl and Taki Village head's son and Jinchuuriki. I'm looking forward to this match-up very much. It should prove to be quite interesting." Rasa stated.

Minato hoped that Naruko would be okay. Satsuki had proved to be quite ruthless in the preliminary rounds and hoped that she would not permanently cripple Naruko if she had the chance. No, he knew that wouldn't happen. Naruko had been personally trained by him, Kushina, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade in the past. There was no way that she could lose. He will not the prophecy had fallen...

**==At the Stands==**

In one section of the stands sat Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma minus Mikoto and Kushina that they went to the infarnary to check their daughters, and a majority of the genin from the rookie 10 and Gai's team. Even Lee was there. During the thirty day break between the preliminaries and now, Turns out Naruto had operated on his injuries and the surgery had turned out successful. Many were worried that he would never be a shinobi again, but he was good as new and even screaming about the flames of youth as they spoke. Its all thanks to Naruto. So he will continue to trained if he will named in the Bingo book.

"I'm surprised that you aren't upset that Satsuki copied your student's technique Gai. You looked quite okay for Naruto did taught her from his own fighting style." Kakashi stated as he didn't even take his eyes off of his little orange book.

"Well Naruto-kun's style was most impressive. Since he did told me that he didn't not had the Eight Gates to learned, so he is not interesting. I was hoping that he didn't learned such a taijutsu." Gai responded.

Kakashi gave Gai a nod about Naruto's taijutsu was a Iguru Kenpou user, its unlike Goken and the Eight Gates. She should have taught him better than that.

Many were surprised that Satsuki had one. She was one of the top kunoichi who had graduated the academy this year, equals Sakura and many of her classmates idolized her along with Sakura, for both her skills and her beauty, but she was completely defeated by Satsuki.

She had shown to be able to use two elements, but she had yet to learn how to use them effectively and when to use them. Her Taijutsu was only average and she was beaten before she could use the Kyuubi's chakra. Most of the Jonin in the stands didn't see anything very impressive from Naruko, it was obvious to many that she needed more training or that their senseis teaching wasn't very effective.

"Looks like Sakura's turn." Kurenai stated.

"Yeah. Lets see what's Sakura had learned when her age is grown." Kakashi replied.

**==At the Combatant Booth==**

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Lets see what you can do." Naruto declared, which made Sakura smiled.

"Hai." She replied, then she turn to her lover and gave a small peck on his lips. Until Genma called the next match.

"The second round...Sakura Haruno versus Shibuki! Please come down?"

"Well. Wish me luck!" Sakura said to her lover, then she jump through the rail and stick her foot on the wall and exclaimed. "**Geppou!**"

*Pou* *Pou* *Pou* *Pou* *Pou*

That surprises the crowd seeing Sakura skipped in the air like she was flying in zig-zagged. Now the rosette landed on the area ground. And also the kages were shocking seeing Sakura can do.

"Well, wish me luck, Fu-san."

"You too." Fu replied.

With Shibuki want to the stairs for heading to the arena.

**==Sakura Haruno vs. Shibuki==**

Now they are on the arena, with Genma announced.

"Now...the second match in the first round will be Sakura Haruno and Shibuki of Takigakure, begin!"

"**Soru!**" Sakura exclaimed, she disappeared with a burst of speed, which made Shibuki shocked and made a defensive stance, which he looked up, seeing Sakura had her leg raised in the air.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"Don't tell me she uses THAT!?" Jiraiya shocked about Sakura will using the same thing as Tsunade, which made Itachi chuckled that made the kages and village head along with

"What's so funny, Uchiha?" Ay demanded seeing the young prodigy.

"My apologized. As Jiraiya-sama was mistaken Tsunade-sama's Tsuutenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)." Itachi stated.

"Then what is it?" Akio asked about Sakura's stance.

Itachi smiled for the answer. "Its called..."

**==At the arena==**

"...**Rankyaku!** (Storm Leg)" Sakura yelled, then she kick an energy air blade downward, which made Shibuki to avoid to attack that cuts the ground, into a crater. "**Kamisori.** (Razor)"

She disappeared with burst of speed, many audience seeing Sakura can do with a zigzag motions in high speed. With Kakashi was unable to copy those techniques and teach them to Naruko, since it was completely unable to do so. With the Uchiha didn't copy them, its because its Satsuki will. After all, she is a full-fledged assassin. She need to gain permission to teach them.

Shikubi was unable to detect Sakura's movements, it was extremely fast movements in three dimensions, until with his eyes widen and looked side seeing Sakura cocked her arm back, he saw Sakura's finger.

"**Shigan!** (Finger Gun)" Sakura stab her finger in his forearm, before he block her attack, that causes agony, as she removed the finger which made Shibuki forced to jump back in the distance. Then Sakura disappeared again.

_'Again...'_ Shibuki thought, while holding his arm.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Incredible! Its like my Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release: Armour)." Ay astonishing seeing Sakura's speed.

"Yes, its also part of the assassin's unarmed taijutsu." Itachi stated, which made the kages plus the village head, which 'Rasa' as Orochimaru was interesting about the unheard and unknown taijutsu.

"And even just like Shunshin or Goken." Minato added.

"What part of taijutsu?" Mei asked.

"The part of Taijutsu is Rokushiki or Six Powers, since three of them part of them what you had witnessed." Itachi explained.

"Can I asked any of them." Onoki asked curious. "Since I saw the pink hair girl flying, but instead that she kick the air. Can you tell us?"

"Sure, the first Sakura kick the air is Geppou; One can also kick the air to float..." Itachi started to told them about Rokushiki. "The second that Sakura had disappeared like the Shunshin is Soru (Shave); With leg strength explosive enough to seemingly cause one's body to "disappear"..."

"And the third that looks like a kick-version of Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)?" 'Rasa' asked.

"The third is "Rankyaku"; It is possible to be fast enough to cause slicing winds..." Itachi answered.

"And what about Sakura-san stab my son's arm?" Akio asked.

"That was Shigan; A bullet isn't needed to pierce the human body." Itachi answered. "Its also a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound."

"Just like the Oyaji's Jigokuzuki (Hell Stab): the Ippon Nukite (One Fingered Assault)." Ay comment about his late father's strongest and deadliest technique. "But instead Raiton no Yoroi, its also kills or stuns a victim."

"That's right, Raikage-sama. There was variants of Rokushiki that it wasn't fully revealed during the match." Itachi stated. "It was Naruto-kun did the work on his taijust."

"Wait a minute. It was Naruto's techniques?" Minato asked sounded surprising.

"He did, but you better to watch Sakura's match." Without hesitating, turn to the match, which 'Rasa' (Orochimaru) thought something.

_'Hmm...seems Naruto-kun will be a perfect vessel, if I will take the pink-haired girl.'_ The snake sannin thought.

**==At the Arena==**

With Shibuki wrapped the wound that Sakura made, until he heard a sound of a shuriken swirling and seeing Sakura tossing several shurikens at him, but turns out, he was glints of sliver that made him avoid from the follows of shurikens.

As he dodge it, then the shurikens hits the ground or wall, behind him, which Genma was curious about those shurikens that Sakura tossing, it was the Assassin symbol shurikens. Until he saw Sakura use Geppou to charges at him before she drawn her jian, then move her sword on her back to attempt to slash him.

Until Shibuki seeing it, as he extended his hand. "**Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba!** (Hidden in a Waterfall Style: Watercutting Sword)" Then he form a water sword on his hands, until Sakura slash the sword down, before he will block it. Shibuki was underestimated in Sakura.

**==At the stands, with the rookies==**

"Whoa, Sakura was good." Ino astonished seeing Sakura is good with kenjutsu. While the rosette continue attack Shibuki numerous slashes and also the taki shinobi keep dodging and block her attacks, and he countered the advances.

"I agreed...since I was tired for Naruto couldn't gave me those beautiful weapons for he did not given me, except those hidden blades." TenTen stated, as she moaned complained. "I wish to get me one of those." Which made Ino looked at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Ino asked curious.

"Yeah..." TenTen agreed, since she remember after the chunin exams, and also searching for Naruto.

**==Flashback Started, Day 24==**

****(AN: I will had this flashback with Italic.)****

_With TenTen ran like crazy for searching for Naruto around the village, which made the villagers get out in her way like a mad animal, they knew this girl was a fan of weapons, also the weapons' mistress and also Team 3 member, as until when she was heading to training ground 7, so she had remember that his ship, the Morrigan docked there that owned by Naruto._

_She is like a rhino that rams any villagers in the way that causes groans from the hit, like she was finding a fire that will extinguished it by stomping it. _

**_==At Team 7's training grounds==_**

_With Naruto went out in his ship, so he was about hearing to the village, after Naruto finished his training, due he had some 'coincidence' to do in his new invention in Masyaf, but...he will reveal 'it' before the day 30th. So he will had everything prepared for upcoming finals. _

_Naruto made his way through the village, passing various villagers and stuff. Suddenly, some six sense went off, and Naruto dodged to one side, as a rabid Tenten tried to land on him._

_"Okay. I've waited for almost a year. I NEED TO SEE SOME OF THOSE WEAPONS YOU HAVE!" She shouted, which made the villagers frighten about her sudden outburst. Naruto was blown back by the force of her scream. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked up at Tenten, who was practically frothing at the mouth._

_"Okay, okay. Head to training ground #7 on Friday, and I'll bring some stuff along. Just please don't kill me."_

_Immediately Tenten perked up. "All right! I'll be there!"_

_She went to leave, but Naruto stopped her. "Don't tell anyone about it. I don't want any spies."_

_Tenten nodded, and left. Naruto just sighed._

_"Whoever she marries will be in for an interesting honeymoon." He shivered slightly at the thought. Unknown to him, or anyone else, a certain genin sneezed, before getting back to training._

**_==Later==_**

_The training continued, with Naruto and Mutsu training during the morning. At lunch, Naruto joined Sakura, getting her a cup of 'Red Willow' tea to her to give her the power of the spirits like Naruto does. Afterwards, he would join his apprentices, Issei, Natsu, Haru and Karasuba for more training._

_Finally, the day came, when Sakura had gotten the Eagle's Flight, Cloak of the Wolf and Wolf Packs, Bear's Might and any variants. Naruto smiled, as he watched her unconscious through the influence of the tea. She smiled back, as she came over to him._

_"I'm glad to see you're okay, Sakura-chan." He said, hugging her. Sakura smiled, but hugged back. When they separated, Naruto nodded at her. Since Sakura will learned summon spirit wolves._

_"We need to show you what that ability can do. And Tenten has been dying to see some of these." Naruto held up a scroll, which had the kanji for weapons on it._

_At the training field, its where the Morrigan had docked, Tenten was busy sharpening a long sword with frenzied energy. Iseei, Natsu, and Haku kept their distance. Iseei's eyes were wide. "She kinda scares me."_

_"She kinda scares all of us." Haru said. Near by, Mutsu and Satsuki were talking._

_Naruto and Sakura arrived, and suddenly, Tenten was upon him, her sword still in her hand. "WELL?! Where are they?!"_

**(AN: I'm sorry to you Tenten fans. I just couldn't help but play on her love for weapons. Forgive me.)**

_Naruto pulled out the scroll slowly. He unrolled it, placed it on the ground, and hit the master seal on it. There was a large poof, and suddenly, there were quite a few weapons lined up. Tenten's eyes widened, and she knelt next to them._

_There were a few axes, with curved blades, and triangular shapes cut from the curved blades. There were several broadswords, and curved long swords. Knives, hammers, bows, and even a few throwing knives. Tenten looked up from the glaive she was gently caressing. "Their beautiful."_

_Naruto just smiled. "Go ahead. Take a few. Just...promise to take care of them."_

_Tenten smiled, and eagerly gathered up some of each. "But what about those wrist blades? And those so-called 'guns'?"_

_"Sorry, TenTen. Truth to be told. You need earned the right if you want to joined my order like Satsuki does. So until then, when the time is right."_

_Which made TenTen nod for understand. She left the field with a huge arm load of weapons._

_With Tenten gone, the others came over. As Natsu comment. "Damn..."_

_"I know." Haru agreed. _

**==Flashback Ended==**

Ever since TenTen learned to use those weapons, after all within days, she is been training about a 24 hours without resting, and she gotten sleep a day in 16 hours.

"Yosh! I can't believe Sakura-san is very youthful for being so strong!" Lee exclaimed, as before his eyes flowing. "It unyouthful for Sakura-san had changed aged has grown! ITS NOT FAIR!"

*Swack!*

Which many male population cringed, seeing Tenten took out a harisen (slapping fan) that she got it from her scroll, its better then the 'frying pan of Doom~'. Ensured Lee or Gai causing anything stupid, like the so-called 'sunset genjutsu'...but...she 'got' it from Naruto. That fan is made of special paper that its fireproof and waterproof. And also the paper is toughest as wood.

"Damn it, Lee...!" TenTen had a tick mark on her head, irritating and annoying.

"Can't believe Sakura-san is amazing." Hinata comment. "Ever since when Naruto-san save me and Satsuki-chan from that fake kumo."

"Yeah, Hinata. Can't believe of how strong Sakura is." Kiba admitted.

"In case that you notice Kiba." Shino stated. "You were reckless during the match against the Suna kunoichi." Which made Kiba embarrassed about during the preliminaries.

"And this time I will get her next time." Kiba declared. "After all...I could asked Naruto for those delicious Mapo tofu he made."

**==At the Arena==**

With Sakura and Shibuki clashes their weapons (Sakura's jian sword and Shibuki's ninjutsu weapon). Which they're holding their strengths, as they jump away, then with the village head's son creating several hand seals while in the midair.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!** (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)" As unleashes a dragon shape torrent, and whats the remains from Shibuki's water. Then the jutsu flew straight at Sakura, as the rosette landed and quickly severatl hand seals.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!** (Earth Release: Earth Wall)" As Sakura create a large brick wall, that protects her from hit by his jutsu, then she creating another several hand-seals. "**Doton: Doryudan!** (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)"

As the dragon's head appeared, then open its mouth and fires a mud balls at Shibuki, as he forces jump in the air to avoid its attack, until he heard.

"**Doton: Dosekiryū!** (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon)" As the head of the dragon before and shoots out straight at Shibuki in while in airborne.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Impressive, a triple combo of Doton jutsu; the Doryuheki, the Doryudan and the Dosekiryu." Hiruzen comment. "I was hoping when the new generation surpasses the old."

"I agreed, Hiruzen." Onoki agreed the fellow old Sandaime Hokage. "My granddaughter told me about the Yondaime Hokage's son had a combo of Doryuheki and Dosekiryu. I would had thought the gil like her uses our village's prized doton ninjutsu, besides is the rival of my granddaughter, Aotsuchi." **(AN: I will use the same named as the 'Hope of the Senju clan' and my story 'Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow'.)**

Minato and Jiraiya was belief if his daughter/goddaughter were won the first round, it was completely unfair for Sakura did became stronger and along with Naruto. No matter how many times any of them tried. After all, Naruto had becoming a strongest and most promising shinobi.

**==At the Contestants Booth==**

"Whoa, a nice triple combo." Kurotsuchi astonishing. "Like you pull on a double doton combo. That was most impressive."

Naruto smirked. "That's right, we been training with those combo for some time like you sure the Quicklime, Yoton ninjutsu and combo with your Suiton."

"Yup, it was my most specialty." Kurotsuchi stated.

"And you better if you learned the backfired that I use Hyoton when you use the Suiton ninjutsu." Naruto stated.

"Ha! I won't made the same thing after I will defeat that Taki kunoichi."

"I hope so, Kurotsuchi-san." Fu came in before she heard the conversation. With Kurotsuchi and Fu started at each other with determent of who will win. With a lightning shots through their eyes clashes together.

**==Back to the Arena==**

_'This is bad.' _Shibuki thought. Now as the dragon hits him and crash at the wall, and until Sakura appeared via 'Soru'. As he saw Sakura cock her fist.

"Shannaro!"

As she punch Shibuki in his stomach with a 2% of her strength, which creates a crater on the wall, as Sakura jumped back in the distance. Now Shibuki slump down and collapse on the ground, unconscious. As Genma went to Shibuki, see if he is alright.

"He's alright, I did not damage his abdomen." Sakura explained, which made Genma nod.

"Winner by knockout, Sakura Haruno!"

As the crowd cheered about how the match was amazed. With Sakura looked at her lover with a smile at him, with a nod respond by Naruto. Until the medical team took Shibuki in the infirmary.

**==At the Kages Booth==**

"Most impressive, did Tsunade taught her?" Mei stated, which made Minato and Jiraiya flinch about when Tsunade had Naruko to learned Medical ninjutsu, turns out, Sakura was the only person to learned it on her own.

"Hey! Make way!" Which made the kages turn attention and surprising expecting someone arrived Konoha a while ago.

Ii was Tsunade Senju; she was blond with incredibly huge bust that less equal then Mei, the Mizukage, and she is wearing gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves with dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Whe wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on her fingernails and toenails. And lastly she wore a grass-green haori with a 'gamble' (賭) kangi written in black on the back, inside a red circle.

"Tsunade, you're here." Jiraiya said sound surprising seeing his teammate around.

"Yes, but I was complete late." Tsunade stated, before she asked. "So, is Naruko had made it in the next round in the finals?"

Minato and Jiraiya was silent, with Hiruzen was frown about how his former student was to irresponsible. How they will respond.

Minato first spoke to answer. "Well..."

Tsuande was about hear, until he notice the kages, her old sensei and the village head of Taki. "Oh! I didn't notice our honorable kages and a Taki's village head is pleasant."

"Nice to be had your acquaintance, Tsunade." Mei greeted.

"Ho, so you must be the new Mizukage." Tsunade said to Mei. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Its been a while, Tsunade." Ay said to her, during the mission that when one of his comrades was infected by a explosive bug that absorbs chakra. And also he and Tsunade were having a arm-wrestling for a deal a bet.

"If isn't the Yondaime Raikage." Tsunade said with a coy smile.

Ay was scoff about seeing her around. Then Tsunade turn to Onoki. "Still a Tsuchikage, you should had retired about now?"

"I can still standing." Onoki replied for Tsunade mocking him. With Akio stepped in.

"Nice to see you in our presence, Tsunade-sama." Akio greet to Tsunade.

"Ah, Takigakure Head Village, Akio. So nice to be here." She replied, polite. Then lastly 'Rasa', or as Orochimaru in disguised. "And also you, Kazekage-dono."

"Yes, but Welcome, Tsunade-sama." 'Rasa' said. "Hope you have a new apprentice in this exam."

"What are you talking about? My new apprentice is Naruko-chan." Tsunade confused, which Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Tsunade about her statement.

_'You still never learned, Tsuande.'_ Hiruzen thought, so which he spoke to refer. "Kazekage-dono was talking about Sakura Haruno."

"What! You mean..."

"Yes, its true Tsuande." Jiraiya said to her. "That was fact that I was about tell you."

"And what about Naruko?" Tsuande asked.

"She didn't make it." Minato answered which made Tsuande disbelief about her goddaughter, so she need to know about her other godchild.

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I heard this girl named Sakura Haruno learned medical ninjutsu? And who taught that jutsu?"

"That was the point. Since Naruto did learned medical-ninjutsu and then teach it to Sakura." Minato explained. "But we tried to talk to him over a years."

Tsuande was disbelief about of how Naruto learned ninjutsu without her help, and then she said. "But...I didn't...I mean...But what about Naruko?"

"She didn't pass the round. it was draw when she fought the Uchiha heiress." Rasa stated.

"How can it be..." Tsunade disbelief.

"Oh, you can say when Naruko was reckless as her mother." Minato stated. "They clashes themselves with the most power assassination jutsus. Well...you can say...I want to know about her reason."

"And Naruto?"

"He passed the round...but...did you read the latest bingo book?" Itachi said, which made Tsunade turn attention to see him pleasant.

"Itachi...yo're here too, wait! You mean Naurto was in a bingo book?" Tsunade said with another disbelief.

"Naruto-kun was completely disappointed in you, since you got it in this mess." Itachi glared at her.

"What was brat!" Tsunade growled at him.

"You maybe his godmother, so don't even bother to say anything to him." Itachi said to her, matured.

"You..."

"Tsuande, enough!" Hiruzen yelled, which made Tsuande stopped form her sentence. "Did you notice what you had done...so far...you made poor Naruto-kun sadden when you made him immature."

"But sensei..." Jiraiya protest. "We are only to do this for the sake of..."

"The prophecy." Hiruzen finished his sentence which made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande's eye widen. "You three along with Kushina had always obsessed with the prophecy..." which made the kages and the village head wondered what was Hiruzen was talking about. "But that...was 'nothing is true'..."

"Hiruzen, what did they mean 'prophecy'?" Onoki asked for wondering what the Yellow Flash and the Sannins.

"Its complicated, Onoki." Hiruzen stated. "But better of to drop the subject."

Which made the kages and the village head drop the subject and turn attention to the arena for the next match.

"Lets hope if my granddaughter will fight against your jinchuriki, Akio." Onoki said to Taki's village head.

"Will see." Akio replied.

**==At the Contestants Booth==**

"Mou~ Shibuki-san was lost...Yosh, its my turn!" Fu said, since she was pump for her next match.

Until Sakura appeared, and gave Naruto a hug. "I did Naru-koi!"

"That was awesome Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, return their hug.

"Troublesome, will you get a room!" Shikamaru complained, which the couple broke their hug.

"Congratulation, Sakura-san. That was awesome kenjutsu you preformed." Chojorou said to Sakura. Since he wa admitted about Sakura's kenjutsu with one hand.

"Thanks, Chojorou-san." Sakura replied.

"That was intense." Omoi comment while he took out another lollipop.

Until Genma called in for announced. "Alright, Kurotsuchi of Iwa and Fu of Taki. Please get in the arena."

"Well...let's go." Kurotsuchi exclaimed, as she and Fu went to the stairs to heading to arena.

**==Kurotsuchi Vs. Fu==**

Now with two kunoichis were on the arena, with they are now on both sides. After all with elemental advantage and disadvantage; Kurotsuchi has Earth, Fire and Water. And Fu had water ninjutsu and her jinchuruki capabilities.

"Now you are all here. Are you two ready?" Genma asked, with the girls respond with a nod. "Then Kurotsuchi of Iwa and Fu of Taki, begin!" As he jumped back in the distance, then that signals the girls by charging forward, until Kurotsuchi went first by creating several hand seals. "**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire)"

As she fires a flams were shape of a dragon at Fu, which Fu jump in the air to avoid the flames, while the lime colored hair is on the air at the bottom of her opponent. With Kurotsuchi looked above of her, and then seeing Fu falls towards her.

"**Takigakure no Senpū!** (Hidden Waterfall Whirlwind)" Which made Kurotsuchi jumped back to avoid the impact, as the lime haired girl punch the ground and crashes into it with great force that creates a whirlwind-like force flowing around them.

Which Kurotsuchi is on the distance by skid down and form a secret hand heal and yelled. "**Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu!** (Earth Release: Rock Gun)"

Kurotsuchi spats a multiple bullet-size bits of rocks at Fu, which made cause to react until the chunks expand into huge boulders. Until Fu jumped in the air, which made the Iwa kunoichi know she will used the same technique or something else.

With Fu, as she creating a tiger and clap hands and muttered. "**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu.** (Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique)" As she exhales a large quantity of fine powder from her mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind Kurotsuchi within its area of effect. Along with everyone else cover their eyes from the flash of light.

"Damn! I can't see!" Kurotsuchi blinded from the flash, until she heard Fu's attack again.

"**Takigakure no Senpū!**"

Its too late to dodge, then Kurotsuchi got hit by her attack causing another crush into a huge force. Now with the smoke clears, then appeared to be Kurotsuchi was unconscious from the force. As Fu back-flipped on the distance, as she glance at Kurotsuchi's fallen body, as Genma went to her, and the protor's eyes widen of what he had saw, along with Fu with shocked.

Kurotsuchi's body turned into a pile of stone. With Fu muttered. "A Iwa Bunshin (Rock Clone)."

"**Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!** (Quicklime Congealing)"

Which made Fu quickly to see a bullet of quicklime that hits her torso and also another one behind her.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!** (Water Trumpet)" Then Fu got washed by a torrents of water taht results the quicklime causing it to harden.

As he was completely immobilized, Fu's eyes rolled at Kurotsuchi with a smirked on her face. "Just forfriet, and I will turn you into a sculpture."

_'Hey, Lucky 7...'_ Fu mentally called her biju.

_**'Yes?'**_ Her biju, the Nanabi asked.

_'Do it...Choumei.'_

_**'THOUGHT YOU NEVER ASKED!'**_ Choumei exclaimed. In the outside of the mind, which made Kurotsuchi's eyes widen to seeing Fu was free herself from her justu. Until Fu's body then underwent even greater changes.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Damn it, Fu. You wouldn't able to use 'that'." Akio complained. With made the kages turn to him.

"Is Fu-san is..." Jiraiya was about say about Fu's status.

"Don't worry, she got under control, if she allows." Akio stated.

"Like Bee and Yugito did able to control the bijuu's power." Ay comment.

Minato agreed about it. And he said. "I hope so if my daughter, but I'm sure if my son will use-"

"Actually Hokage-sama..." Itachi cut him, getting the blond hokage attention. "Didn't Kushina-sama told you?" Getting a no from Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande was curious. Withing seconds which made Jiraiya, Minato and Tsuande's eyes widen for had forgotten.

"You mean..." Minato is about to say.

"That's right, but as he had a soul of someone, its not a demon, but a spirit from the other world." Itachi answered.

"So...who is he?" Minato asked, until Itachi took out a piece of paper and gave it to Minato, as the blond hokage took the note and unfold it which Jiraiya and Tsunade look over which made Minato's eyes widen.

"That looks like..." Minato is about say, he had recognized the same black Templar cross.

"Everything is permitted...but he is NOT."

**==At the Arena==**

Fu's hair changed as it almost turned into scales, her nails lengthened as minute hairs appeared on the palms of her hands, her eyes also turning into a single yellow mass with no discernible iris or pupil. Her body was then enveloped in a thick, bubbling, red shroud of chakra that covered her from head to toe. Three extensions then burst forth from the shroud. One resembled a single, whip-like tail while the other two resembled insect wings.

_'Damn, not good.'_ Kurotsuchi thought.

Fu formed a single hand sign again and took in a big breath before exhaling a glimmering, dust-like powder from her mouth. "**Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!**"

The room was filled with the glimmering powder that then burst with light, blinding everyone in the room, aside from Naruto, Kakashi and Satsuki, whose respective Visual Jutsu (like the blond assassin's eagle vision) along with the Uchiha Clan allowed them to witness what occurred in the blinding powder.

Fu pulled out a kunai and rushed towards Kurotsuchi, using her Tailed Beast Cloak's wings to fly towards her, and, moments before slashing her throat, turned the kunai around and whacked her on the head with it.

She then dissolved her Tailed Beast Cloak and dispersed the blinding powder.

The onlookers took a moment to properly regain their sight and saw Fu standing above an unconscious Kurotsuchi on the ground. As Genma analyzed Kurotsuchi's condition.

"Winner of knockout, Fu of Taki!" Which many audience clapping and cheering for her victory. Now Fu went to the contestants booth, as the medics gathered them both up and took them to the infirmary as Fu was announced to be the victor.

**==At the Contestants Booth==**

Naruto with his arms crossed along with Sakura. Since they bad witnessed Fu's fight. As Gaara's eyes shaken about his fellow jinchuuriki. With Temari seeing about the lime-haired kunoichi was about to control the bijuu's chakra. Chojurou was disbelief about Fu's status, just like the late Mizukage about when he went mad for killing all kekkai genkai users.

"It seems Fu was pretty impress, and also Kurotsuchi-san." Naruto comment. "I always wanted to fight her. But seems Fu got her chance."

"I agreed koi." Sakura agreed. "Since I will be challange against Fu will be interesting match. Since Satsuki or Naruko didn't made in the second due that they're draw."

"And soon I will fought Omoi or Gaara? Knowing Knowing Gaara will uses his sand and Omoi will uses his kenjutsu with raiton ninjutsu."

"It better so...we will wait until the next match comes." Sakura said.

**==At the Audience==**

Since Naruko got recovered from the match with Satsuki, she had failed her objected to get to her brother. But turns out...after all, she want to see her brother's match. Since she had failed to move the next round due her match against Satsuki. Now that she needs to work harder to reach the peck.

With someone appeared in the audiences' seat; with a person wearing a assassin's robe (guess who? Its the same man wore Adewale's robes); armed with Mayan Machete, a Blunderbuss and a blowpipe strapped on his right backside; the blunderbuss is now eqiopped with a axe bayonet, and Belgian engraved Pistols. It was Mutsu.

Along with Mutsu is his two other robe assasins besides him, they're wearing the assassin robes, but they're Italian Assassin robes; one is black with red accents, and other is black with silver accents.

One of them wielding a dagger and a blowpipe strapped on her right backside, and the other is a kodachi and a rifle with a bayonet.

"Seems this is getting interesting..."

"I agreed, Mutsu-senpai." The male's about sounded like a handsome way. "Well will prepared for anything until the invasion starts."

"I agreed, Homura." Another one, that sounded feminine. "After all, we will be sure to wait for the signal."

"It better, Yahan." Mutsu stated. "And so...we will get mobilized."

Then the right wing of the stadium was Karasuba wth a Nodachi resting over her shoulder, along with the other two corhorts; they're wearing the same as Karasuba; one is has red fingerless gloves and the other is a razor-sharp claws.

"Let's get some kickass, don't you think, Haihane?" A cockly girly tone.

"Yeah...well..." A girl named Haibane stated. "Lets hope Naruto-sensei will get things bloody."

"I like that. But I, Benitsubasa. I will be surpassess Sakura-sama for sure." Also this one named Benitsubasa declared.

"Cut some slackings, you two." Karasuba said to them, stated. "We only here until

On the left wing, Miya appeared in the acquintance; along with the other two companions; wearing the same attire as Miya, their colors were different; one is black and other is white with red accents.

"Wow, so many people." A cheerful girl's tone seeing so many people. "Can't wait for watch, Sakura-sama and Naruto-sama for the fight."

Another girl chuckled about her excited. "Calm down Musubi. We will wait for sensei to get everything ready."

"Ara, ara, Yume is right, Musubi-chan. Just be patient." Miya said to the girls named Yume and Musubi, they're sisters after all.

"Hai! Miya-sama." Musubi replied.

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

Onoki grumbling about his granddaughter had lost the match with the Taki's jinchuriki, while Akio was proud about Fu was impressed. After all, taking one month training, but it will be a problem if Naruto and/or Sakura will took the match against any of them.

"That was most impressive match, Akio-done." Rasa comment.

"Thank you, Kazakage-sama." Akio replied appreciated, as he glance at the grumpy Onoki. "Seems your granddaughter was most impressive."

Onoki sighed about that statement. "Very well, guess I had my granddaughter will be a chunin."

"And I for one, have Fu in the same as well." Akio added.

"Well...it seems its Naruto-kun's match."

**==At the Arena==**

With Genma made another announcement. "Now Naruto Cormac and Neji Hyuga! Please enter the arena!"

**==At the Contestant's booth==**

With Naruto and Neji looked each other with a determent look. And with the blond said. "I'll see you in the arena." Then he disappeared with a blur. Then Neji react and hump through the rail and ran down to the arena.

**==At the arena==**

Now many the audience were excited to see the match against the two rookie of the years.

"Well...its been a while since we been spar?" Naruto asked admitted about his best friend, as he adjusting his gloves.

"Same here, Naruto." Neji smirked. "It has been."

**==At the contestants==**

"Can't believe its Naruto-kun's turn!" Ino exclaimed,

"Let's hope who is the best." Chouji stated, while eating some potato chips.

"Yosh! Lets hope Naruto-kun's flames of youth will shine!" Lee exclaimed. With Shino was sitting besides his teammates doing...well, Shino. Since the rookies were watching their friends.

"Hmm...well Kakashi, seems your student is prepared to fight my student." Gai comment, before he asked. "Tell me, eternal rival, did he trained?"

Kakashi shook his head responded which made the jonins shocked. With Asuma spoke, hearing about Naruto's training. "You sure?"

"Positive, Naruto came to me awhile ago. He told me he will trained outside. Along with Sakura." Kakashi explained, before he and the rest of the jonins seeing Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki had their age had grown. So how did that happen. "And also after I left a scroll for Satsuki to learned Chidori, and then she went with her other teammates the same thing as Naruto and Sakura with Itachi."

"So...how did that happen? I sensed their chakra capabilities were jonin level." Kurenai said about Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura about that. "There is no way of how they're strong."

"Lets find out." Kakashi said. "But be sure..."

"You want to know about Naruto-sensei's capabilities, don't you." A voice came in, which made the jonins started and turn attention to see a man with a shogun/samurai robes with a hood cover his head, leaving his jaw mouth and shadow his eyes (Now this is the male Japanese Assassin Robes). But the color accent is white with blue accents and a red sash. With Samurai shoulder, waist and shin guards.

He also had the Assassin Gauntlets on both arms, bandolier pouchs on his chest underneath the robes, wielded two katanas on both sides. But one of the shoulder guards on his left arm has 5 assassin kunais.

"Who are you suppose to be? And why did you said "Naruto-sensei"?" Kakashi asked, with a stranger lower his hood resting his shoulders causing the girls blushed about seeing a handsome young man about age 16, brown hair and purple eyes.

"Names Kira...Kira Yamato." Kira introduced. **(AN: Gundam SEED Character.)**

"Kira...Yamato?" Kakashi said about that named, well, one of his college did had a named "Yamato" before. "Well...can you explained about Naruto?"

"Sure, Hatake-san, if you insist."

With Naruko is standing in the crowd, now its Naruto's turn to do so, she muttered. "I wonder...of how much stronger for over a month..."

With Kushina and Mikoto; they were wondered of how stronger Naruto is during one month training. So it better one way to find out.

**==At the arena==**

"Alright, are you two ready?" Genma asked the competitors, getting a nod from the two boys, as Naruto preforms a eagle stance, while Neji with his Jyuken stanc.

"Now Naruto Altair Cormac Vs. Neji Hyuga, begin!"

Neji didn't need to hear twice as he rushed at Naruto. Naruto quickly coated his arms with '**Busoshoku Haki**' so that Neji wouldn't be able to close the tenketsu in them. Naruto had already seen Hinata's Juken, but he could tell that Neji had surpassed her by leaps and bounds, there was no comparison. He would have to keep his guard up if he wanted to even they playing field with Taijutsu.

"Damn it, Naruto. Did you had to use 'that'?" Neji said scoffed, which the onlookers was shocked seeing Narutos limbs turned into dark blue.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

_'That was that?' _Minato thought seeing Naruto's limb turned into black. It some sort a kekkai genkai that Naruto had newly awoken.

Jiraiya and Tsuande seeing Naruto's limbs that turned into black like Minato had seen. Jiraiya had wondered if he was some kind of one of Oorchimaru's experiments or something. _'That brat had some explanation to do...'_

Since he went to Minato's office, but there is a hole that cause by Naruto. Of what kind of jutsu Naruto had preformed. As the toad sannin gaze with Minato, which made the blond notice, with a nod after the match.

With the other kages were curious about Naruto's development. Hiruzen knew that was Haki, it is a unique ability that anyone can possess, Also 'Rasa' (aka Orochimaru) seeing that new bloodline that Naruto had.

_'What was that? His limbs turn black? Damn...I should had mark him when I had the chance?'_ He thought, sneered about when he want to know Naruto's capabilities. Since the data cards about Naruto haven't fully updated. With Hiruzen notice his expression.

_'Seems you can't fall for such a disguised...Orochimaru...'_ Hiruzen thought.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Neji laced his hands with chakra in order to initiate his Juken. He sent a palm strike toward Naruto's chest, but the blond blocked by pushing his arm away. This didn't stop Neji as he continued his fast paced palm strikes with Naruto either avoiding it altogether or blocking.

Neji had understand what his friend used Haki before, they were pitch black and the byakugan couldn't see through it. Neji sent a finger strike toward his chest intent on hitting a vital organ. Naruto, seeing this, ducked below the strike and swept Neji's legs out from under him. He wasn't going to break apart without a finishing blow, so he sent a vertical chop straight into Neji's gut forcing him to the ground.

Naruto jumped back a few yards to gain some distance. The Hyuga was quite good and proving to be a match for him in pure Taijutsu alone. Their specialized Taijutsu allowed them to strike directly at the chakra networks, even blocking with your arms would render some of the pathways there blocked. However, his '**Busoshoku Haki**' was similar to very powerful armor that would prevent any of the strikes from reaching his chakra network.

"I didn't expect for you to do so." Naruto comment.

"Like hell you are!" Neji replied.

Neji immediately got off the ground and charged at Naruto once more. He brought his leg out to sweep Naruto's feet out from under him, but the bland assassin quickly jumped into the air avoiding the kick. Neji wasn't done yet as he used his momentum to spin and kicked out with his other leg, aiming for Naruto's chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, the Juken usually only used a person's hands specifically the palms and the fingers. He caught the kick with his hand, but was sent back a dozen feet. He wasn't expecting so much force behind it.

Naruto was done playing around, the time for defense was over. He switched his stance into one that could better utilize his Haki. This Taijutsu style revolve around ferocious strikes using palm strikes and kicks. With the audience was amazed about Naruto's skills. With the kages and a single village head as well in the same boat.

It was Naruto this time who charged Neji. The scarred boy was moving at speeds that no genin could usually keep up with, but somehow Neji had avoided a hard palm strike to the sternum. However, Naruto spun in mid-air and delivered a talon-like kick to Neji's left arm sending him flying into one of the boulders that Kurotsuchi had made.

Naruto stayed behind a bit as the impact produced a cloud of mist that slightly obscured his vision, though he could sense where the Hyuga was with his **'Kenbunshoku Haki**'. He could see Neji kneeling on the ground planning his next move. A moment later he dodged a barrage of shuriken with only the slightest movements, not even bothering to move from where he was standing. That causes the crowd awed about seeing Naruto can do, and even Naruko was shocked of what kind of trick that her brother do.

Neji soon flew out of the mist with his arm drawn back. **"Hakke Kusho! **(Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)**"**

Neji thrust his arm forward releasing a high speed palm thrust forming a vacuum shell was sent towards Naruto.

With his eyes of the eagle with 'Kenbunshoku' he could easily predict the path of the strike and maneuvered around it. As he raised his left leg up and yelled. "**Rankyaku: **Sen**!** (Line)" He unleashes instead a jagged blade, but a straight line blast of energy shooting through the air at Neji's Hakke Kusho.

With both attack clashes that results explode from the attacks.

**==At the Kages==**

"Now a straight line Rankyaku." Itachi comment, seeing a straight line version.

"A straight line Rankyaku?" 'Rasa' asked.

"There is a variants of Rokushiki." Itachi explained. "So it better there is more to it with that."

"So there is more?" Jiraiya asked.

"Indeed, but few Rokushiki Taijutsu users like Gai-san doe." Itachi stated. "But before that..."

"What is it, Itachi-san?" Akio asked.

Itachi silent for a minute and answered. "You'll see."

**==At the Arena==**

"It seems that you are not Hyūga prodigy for nothing." Naruto said with smile but then his eyes widened at unexpected move from Neji.

After avoiding the strike, Naruto quickly jumped behind the ice pillar to his left to figure out what the Hyuga prodigy was planning. A moment later Neji landed it the middle of the rocks covered arena and stood completely still.

Naruto seeing as he wasn't going to get any of his answers this way rushed at Neji once more.

"You are within my field of divination." Neji stated as he took and odd Juken stance.

Naruto was only a few feet away when Neji moved in a maneuver that made his eyes narrowed at him had not trouble tracking, once he found Neji again. And he inhale...

_'_**_Might of the Bear: Roar!_**_'_ Naruto thought yelled in English, and he quickly move his head back and roaring that create a shockwave that pushed Neji back. That made the leaders and the crowd was surprising about a roar from Naruto.

**==At the Audience==**

"What was that jutsu?" Kushina wondered. "Did he roar that blast Hizashi's son back?"

"I don't know, Kushina-chan? I never seen it before?" Mikoto asked as well.

With the rookies 10? With everyone else heard a roar that came from Naruto.

"What just happen?" Gai exclaimed, seeing his student was push back over on Naruto's distance.

"Well...it has seems Nii-san did used the spirits." A feminine voice, which made the rookies and the jonin senseis turn to see Satsuki got recovered. Getting Kira smiled seeing her senpai.

"Senpai?" Kira greeted, which made Satsuki nod for replied.

"Satsuki, so what did you mean, 'spirits'?" Ino asked.

"Well..." Satsuki was about to answer...

With the Hyugas; Hiashi and Hizashi was admitted about Naruto's skills, along with Hanabi, Hiashi's daughter and Hizashi's niece. Since Naruto did save Hinata after all his deeds. So Naruto asked Hizashi and/or Hiashi for Neji being a sparring partner, and even he made fast friends in the outside of the Hyuga clan, so he was working on his Rokushiki and his taijutsu variants Can't say he made a score about 30 wins for Naruto and 30 for Neji time after time, and also 20 ties. Since he did made a good rival after all.

Since Neji was prodigy along with Naruto. After his skills were matched and even each of them will trained separately. While Neji got graduated before Naruto and the other rookies were still in the class. But last time...

"Naruto-san and Neji-niisan was amazing." Hanabi admitted. "But...how did Naruto-san roar that blast Neji-niisan backwards?"

"Indeed, my daughter." Hiashi replied. "Naruto and Neji's skills were quite fascinating. As for Naruto, he gave permission to entered our clan's forest."

"Why, father?" Hanabi asked.

"Its because our ancestors spirits gave him blessing." Hiashi answered.

"Spirits?" Hanabi asked.

"I agreed, Hiashi." HIzashi admitted. "After all, we owned him a gratitude for saving Hinata, but he want the spirit's blessing to use the power of the eagle, since Naruto-kun told Neji that the time has come."

"Lets hope things will be interesting."

**==At the Kage's Booth==**

"What the hell was that?!" Ay asked exclaimed.

"The spirit of the bear (Kuma no shushi)." Itachi answered, getting a leaders turn to him.

"Spirit of the bear?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, this is how Naruto had the power of the spirits of three; eagle, wolf and bear." Itachi explained. "With three spirits that Naruto had possessed the power within, he can call upon the nature. Since Naruto bare the symbols of honor, courage, peace and justice. With Naruto's order. His greatest ambition of his willpower and he will succeed his goals."

But...with explanation of Itachi's speech, which made Minato and Jiraiya's eyes widen for the words that on Itachi's mouth with made them remember the prophecy foretold.

Minato and Jiraiya had thought back after Naruto was on the bingo book with B-rank threat level. Since when Fukasaku came in, after the discussion with Naruto.

**==Flashback started==**

_Minato was sitting on his desk in the office in the late night, with Jiraiya was staring at the family, right until Naruto had almost killed him or whatever that he create a hole besides him on the window. Kushina and Naruko was depressed about Naruto's words. As Jiraiya was about to call them for the night when suddenly a puff of smoke again happened and reveals a green toad with a goatee and was wearing a brown cloak._

_"Fukasaku-sama? What are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked. Fukusaku turns to Jiraiya, before he notice the hole besides MInato._

_"What happen? Who cause of that?" Fukasaku asked what happen._

_"Its Naruto." Minato answered before seeing Fukasaku appeared._

_"Your son did this?" Fukasaku asked shocked about Minato's son Naruto did this._

_Mindato nod at the old elder toad and before he asked. "What are you here?"_

_Fukasaku respond. "Jiraiya-chan, Minato-chan, the prophecy is revealing itself!" Fukusaku said. Minato and Jiraiya looks at him confuse. Along with Kushina and Naruko heard the elder toad's announced._

_"Um, Fukasaku-sama I thought that prophecy already revealed itself years ago?" Jiraiya said._

_"We thought so too but it turns out that those were only some parts of the Prophecy and now The Great Toad Sage said that the Prophecy have finally revealed itself. Now we must hurry to Mount Myoboku!" Fukusaku said. The two ninjas nodded, as before they're about reverse summon, then Mianto turn to his wife and daughter._

_"Kushina, Naruko. You two need to head home." He said to them, getting a nod from the girls and went home via shunshin._

_ "Okay, let's go." Minato said, then they were all reverse summon to Mount Myoboku._

**_==Mount Myoboku==_**

_The three arrived at Mount Myoboku and were inside where the Great Toad Sage or known as Gamamaru is. With him were the other toads along with Fukusaku wife, Shima._

_"Gamamaru-sama" Minato and Jiraiya said as they kneel down on one knee and bow their head in respect. Gamamaru eyes squinted and he saw Minato and jiraiya._

_"Ah, Minato, Jiraiya. You're both here…why are you both here again?" Cue face fault as everyone was on the ground. Gammamaru chuckled at this while Shima just faced palmed at the Senile old Toad._

_"Um, You're here to give us the Prophecy. Gamamaru-sama." Minato said as he recovered along with everyone else. The Great Toad Sage nodded his head._

_"Ah, Yes the Prophecy. The Prophecy has finally fully given to me by Kami herself." Gamamaru said and this shock everyone in the room._

_"K-K-Kami-sama gave you the Prophecy." Shima stuttered and Gamamaru nodded his head._

_Gamamaru started the announced. "Yes, here how it goes..._

**_"A child of two ancestors shall be born and will be trained by numerous great ancestors along being blessed by the nature. _  
**

**_The child holds the power of the eagle, the wolf and the bear that radiant like the spirits will guide itself. _  
**

**_A Willpower of Ambition that would sense spiritual, fight with force and overpowered from all enemiesl. _**

**_And has the determination and heart to become a hero or revolutionary._**

**_The symbol of honor and courage and the symbol of peace and justice._  
**

**_The mark of the Square and Compasses, and the mark of Red Cross._**

**_The Hero fighting against all odds. Along with his Order._  
**

**_Succeed the world shall be safe. _**

**_But fail the world shall fall into chaos."_**_  
_

_Gamamaru finished and this made Minato, Jiraiya, Fukusaku and Shima narrowed their eyes at this and think the possibility of who is this child is._

_"Gamamaru-sama, do you have any idea on what the gender of the child." Minato asked. Gamamaru shook his head._

_"I don't have any clear vision yet on who is the child along what gender the child has." Gamamaru said. Minato just nodded his head in understanding._

_"Well, I think this child is Naruko after all she is your and Kushina child along that you both trained her. I just don't know the other parts. You think that Naruko has been blessed by the ancestors of hers yet?" Jiraiya asked._

_"No, I don't think so." Minato said and Jiraiya just let out a sad sigh. As the toad sannin looked at Gamamaru._

_"What are the symbols look like?" He asked him for described, as the Great Elder toad signal for a brush, ink and paper, as the one of the toads got them, with Gamamaru starting to draw something. Within minutes later, and its finished and show them to Jiraiya, Minato, Fukasaku and Shima. Which causes Minato's eyes widen._

_"That symbol..." Minato disbelief seeing a familiar 'A' symbol and a Black cross on the center._

_"You know that symbol?" Fukasaku asked._

_"Yes, its the same Naruto had the bare the same symbol, and also the cross as well? But what does it mean about that symbol?" Minato explained. "But why Naruto always draw the same symbol?"_

_"Probably it has to do with the connection of the phophecy." Jiraiya stated thinking if its not Naruto. _

_"Don't think too much Minato-chan, Jiraiya-chan. I'm sure that it will come eventually." Shima said to them._

_"We know but we hope we will find out the meaning of the prophecy soon." Minato said. Shima and Fukasaku just nodded in agreement before they transported Minato and Jiraiya back to Konoha._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Minato and Jiraiya's eyes immediately widened when they remembered the prophecy that Gamamaru told them a month ago. Now Jiraiya silently cursed himself as Naruto had made it perfectly clear that he was the most likely to be the 'child of prophecy' now. He had really screwed up, especially with how he had acted a month ago. He would need to fix things with Naruto as soon as possible. The boy was the one who was supposed to bring peace to the world after all. He would need help to do that.

**==At the Arena==**

As Neji stood and turn to Naruto, before he was blast away by the blond assassin's roar. And the Hyuga prodigy said. "Damn it, bakayarou! Did you had to use that!"

"Sorry, I had to decide to use it in public, for now." Naruto replied, as he raised his leg. "**Spirit of the Wolf... Rankyaku: Korou.**" He kicks a Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards Neji.

As he dodge it, on the side, as he saw the technique hits it and cause a explosion from the blast, as he turn to Naruto that turns out, he was vanished.

"**Spirit of the Eagle: Eagle Rapier!**" Which made Neji look to see Naruto flying dive kick at Neji with a energy around his foot. as he had no choice but...

He stopped running and slowly began to spin until he picked speed, **"Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)!"** Chakra expelled from every tenketsu of his body as he spun, creating an impenetrable blue sphere.

The kick thrusts into the sphere and hits it that results Naruto's move fails.

Neji stopped his jutsu a moment later, from how much chakra he had used. He would need to perfect the **Kaiten** later on so that he didn't have to waste so much of his chakra on it. Neji looked up and saw Naruto is on the air, with a smirked on his face.

"I got you now!" Neji to Naruto as he was about uses his **Hakke Kusho! **(Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm) again, and then...

Naruto's hand form a claw of the bear, with made Neji wondered. "**Spirit of the Bear: Pad Ho!** (Pressure Cannon)" He just swung his arm at Neji and out of nowhere, came a paw shaped air bullet. Neji dodged and the air cannon hit the wall, leaving a paw imprint.

Neji was shocked and turn to Naruto. "Did you..."

**==At the Audience==**

"That looks like our clan's Hakke Kusho!?" Hiashi exclaimed stood on his seat, along with the elders about Naruto's new techniques.

Hizashi shook his head and said to his brother. "No aniki, that's not the Hakke Kusho." Which the Hyuga Clan head turn to his twin brother. "That was one of variants of the Animal spirit arts, since Naruto-kun did inspired those jutsus from our clan and along with any variants."

"Can you tell us, Hizashi?" Elder of the Elders was their father, Hinode asked his son, curiously. **(AN: The same name I come up an Idea with in my first story "Prophecy of the Sword of the Moon and Sword of the Snow in Chapter 23)**

"Alright, after Naruto saved Hinata-chan, and then he decline the offer from the arrange marriage...he gain permission to trained with his skills, so Hiashi volunteered me and Neji to sparred Naruto. And then he was working on his techniques that related to our clan's arts..." So he continue to explained to the elders about Naruto's training regiment.

**==With the rookies and senseis==**

With the jonin senseis; they're witnessed Naruto's strange jutsus that he had preformed.

"Kushina, was that look like the Hyuga's jyuken jutsus?" Mikoto asked seeing her godson can do unlike Hakke Kusho.

"I know, but how did Naruto learned that just like the Hyuga's taijutsu?" Kushina wondered.

"Kakashi, did you know of this?" Gai asked Kakashi about that techniques is similar then Hyuga's variants of Jyuken.

"No, he never attempt to show us about those moves." Kakashi replied to Gai. "You?"

"No, Neji never mention this as well." The taijutsu user replied.

"How did Naruto learned something like that?" Kurenai wondered.

"I don't know...but there is something with do with the rest of those unknown jutsu with a strange language." Asuma said.

"And what is?"

With the rookie genins; they're on the same boat, witnessing Naruto's attacks.

"Hinata, did Neji taught him that?" Ino asked.

"No, Ino-san, last time when Naruto-san was on my family's compound? He had a spar with him since he was doing his new jutsus that were great potential, since Neji-niisan didn't told me what it was?" Hinata said about Naruto's skills.

With Naruko; she was amazed about Naruto's skills that her brother can pull and a great match against Neji. She never get a chance to proceed in the next round. After all, she was completely far behind her brother's back, since before he got listed from the Bingo Book, and then had raised his reputation that he had earned around the Elemental Nations. With his skills was unmatched her from the start. And also her brother's age is growth along with Sakura and Satsuki.

Also...what kind if training that made her brother and her friends (or rivals) do over a one month in 30 days?...

**==At the arena==**

"Naruto...did you-" Neji muttered was distracted that he was about say to his best friend's move.

Until Hanabi yelled out to Neji in Audience. "Neji above you!"

Neji looked above and saw Naruto in the air raising his palm and shot his hand forward.

Neji then used kaiten in hopes of deflecting it but Naruto's paw shaped air cannon overcame the defense and hit Neji.

Neji then stumbled away and in serious pain as he fell on one knee and said. "I think he did..."

Naruto just looked at him and stomped his feet on to the ground one at a time like a sumo-style foot stomp.

Neji looked on him that he was about prepared to dodged, until Naruto said. "**Tsupari Pad Ho**. (Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon)"

As he thrusted out multiple air cannons at Neji. Neji got hit multiple times in the same area, his chest. As Naruto ended his technique, Neji had a paw imprint on his chest and back. He then fell on the floor and weakly said. "Did you..."

"Yes, Neji...I did..." Naruto replied to answered. "I did mastered the technique for the Bear (Kuma) Spirit. Can you continue...or Forfeit?" **(AN: It was based on Bartholomew Kuma's Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi.)**

Neji frowned a little, and replied. "Guess I can't continue...so I forfeit." With Genma heard Neji's forfeiting.

"The winner is Naruto Altair Cormac!" Genma announced. As he saw Naruto went to Neji, as he took off his right glove. "What are you doing?"

As Naruto ignored and place his hand on Neji's head, which made Neji felt his injures were healed, as he stood with the crowd was shocked for seeing Neji stood, as he whispered. "Get everything ready..." Which made Neji tensed and he replied.

"I will...mentor..." Neji whispered replied. As most importantly...Neji is now a secretly member of the Assassin Order, as a apprentice. Since Neji keeping tabs to Naruto for anything has happening for a sudden event and also while he was on a mission doing C-rank missions with his team.

"Good." Naruto whispered.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Well, that was impressive. I never thought your son was the most promising shinobi in your ranks." 'Rasa' comment, with Orochimaru in disguised had something in mind. _'Minato's son is strong and powerful, Itachi-kun said he had the power of the 'spirits'. So what was the secret?'_

"Yes..." Minato replied nervously for he had not knowing about his son's capabilities. "He is a prodigy, after all Well...he was a amazing man for earned a rank as a chunin."

"I would prefer jonin rank, after all, when he defeated Zabuza when he was a former ANBU Captain." Mei suggested. Which made Minato and Jiraiya tensed about Naruto earned a rank of Jonin.

"I agreed with Mizukage-done, but it better get him there." Onoki said.

"I agreed with Tsuchikage-dono, called the match for the break." Ay said to the kages and village head. Along with Tsunade and Jiraiya had thought about that suggestion.

"I think this will be a good idea." Tsuande said about that.

"Well, guess it better they need to take a break." Minato said, as he stood in the seat and went to the front of the crowd. "May I had announcement. But as for now, we will taking a short break about an 30 minutes."

With everyone agreed and everyone stood and went to the W.C. (Water Closet) and buy some snacks.

"I would like to speck to Naruto-kun for sure." Hiruzen said. As he turn to Itachi with a nod, with a respond, and took out something on his pocket, which made the leaders curious. It was snail that allows to hold it in a hand; the decoration is Itachi-like.

"Itachi, what's that?" Tsunade asked, seeing a snail.

"I only called Naruto-kun to come here." Itachi replied.

"Wait a minute, call?" Ay wondered, as Itachi ignored the question then the black haired Uchiha teen typing a numbers.

**==With Naruto==**

"You did it, Naruto-kun!" Sakura jump in and hug Naruto's neck.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto responded.

"Hokage-sama had announced for the short break." Sakura informed.

"I see..." Naruto understand, until Yugito, Fu, Chojurou, Shikamaru and Omoi came in.

"That was impressive, Naruto." Yugito said to Naruto, since she was informed by her biju about of how powerful Naruto is.

"I must admitted about those strange jutsu you have pulled." Chojurou stated, before he asked. "Can you tell me what was that strange language you had spoken?" He was curious about the English language.

"Well...it's-" Naruto was about to answered, until...

purupurupuru...purupurupuru...purupurupuru...

"What is that noise?" Fu wondered, as Naruto took out on his pocket appeared to be Naruto's den den mushi; its design is red snail with black shell with white templar cross symbol in it. And press the respond.

KACHA!

"Hello?" Naruto asked facing the Den Den Mushi, until someone called in.

_"What the hell is that thing?!"_ A certain pissed-off Raikage, which made Omoi flinch about Ay's furious demanded. Since the Den Den Mushi mimics facial expression. And Yugito was shocked seeing a strange snail that has devices in it and also it looks like a call. **(AN: You know that the Once Piece's Den Den Mushi do that?)**

Naruto sighed annoyance and asked. "Can you PLEASE what was that about?"

As the snail change into Itachi's expression and respond. _"Forgive me about Raikage-sama's demanded. Sudden he attempt to take my Den Den Mushi."_

"Guess so." Naruto replied, until Fu stepped in.

"Naruto-san, what was that thing?" Fu asked pointed at Naruto's den den mushi.

_"Fu, is that you?"_ Akio's voice along his face via den den mushi.

"Akio-sama." Fu exclaimed.

_"How can this be possible?"_ Akio disbelief through the snail.

With Naruto answered. "Its called, Den Den Mushi, its a communication or visual aid, and this friendly buggers have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically through radio waves."

_"Oh. Seriously."_ As the face changed into Mei, the Mizukage. Which made Chojurou tensed about his leader's sudden voice. _"I want to met you face-to-face~."_ With a lustful expression, which made Sakura scowl about her, as she was bout gave her some piece of mind, until seeing Naruto raised his hand at her to calm down.

"Sorry, Mizukaze-sama, I'm already taken." Naruto replied, which made the pout expression from the Mizukage's face in the snail.

_"Mou~ its unfair."_ She replied.

As Naurto cleared his throat and said. "So, anyway. What was that about?"

Until Onoki's voice with a grumbly face. _"We were discussion about your strange powers in your disposal, Brat!"_

Naruto frowned with rude expression. "What about it, Tsuchikage-dono?"

Until Jiraiya's voice though the snail. _"Damn it brat! So some res-"_

KACHA! - the snail put to rest.

Yugito, Fu and the rest were tensed of what Naruto hang-up, until Fu spoke. "Hey, what's-"

Naruto cut her sentence and flash-stepped to the Kage's booth.

**==At the Kage's Booth - a Minute ago=**=

It was the first time, Itachi called Naruto via Den Den Mushi. Before the conversation about Naruto's powers, riht first is Ay, the Yondaime Raikage, then Kio, the Takigakure's Village Head, then Mei, the Godaimy Mizukage, and also Onoki. the long-term Sandaime Tsuchikage. Until...

"We were discussion about your strange powers in your disposal, Brat!" Onoki demanded, before he stepped in towards Itachi's Den Den Mushi.

Itachi's Den Den Mushi's face of Naruto frowned with rude expression. _"What about it, Tsuchikage-dono?"_

At the same time; Jiraiya stepped in and scold. "Damn it brat! So some res-"

KACHA!

The kages plus the Village Head about the Snail's eyes closed, until Minato spoke. "What just-"

Then Naruto appeared via shunpo sitting in the railing, causing bodyguards was about defend their leaders that seeing Naruto had appeared. And he said to Jiraiya. "What was about "Show some...huh! Respect! Respect is earned, not given." As he tsked about his foolish 'godfather' of how he was.

"Congratulates for the match, Naruto-kun." Itachi said to Naruto. "I must admitted about using 'that' and also the spirits."

Naruto turn to Itachi with a smile with a joke manner. "Thanks, Niisan. I did had to do so, so I won't overdoing it."

"But you did." Itachi replied, which made the two brothers laugh about how things quite interesting, until Minato spoke to Naruto.

"Um...same here, Naruto. You are very amazing." Minato said, nervously. Due the fact he was the Child Prophecy. Also Jiraiya and Tsunade was shaken a feeling about their 'godson's' mature expression. Tsuande had wondered what kind of medical-ninjutsu that healed Neji's wounds, before seeing he took off his right glove.

Naruto focus his eyes on the other kages and village head, and respond without looking at the man. "Its fine, Hokage-sama." With a mature tone, which causes Minato to shocked about Naruto's respond. He remember part of the prophecy of what Naruto had become. He had forgotten the discussion on a month ago.

_**And has the determination and heart to become a hero or revolutionary.**_ \- Gamamaru said about the prophecy.

So Minato need Naruto to be sure if he will becoming a Revolutionary if he will remain as a hero for sure. Hoping if Naruto will attempt to overcome with the Konoha's rule. Now that if Naruto will do...everything in the village will be completely in ruins.

"How honor to be the kages in such quite grace me in the acquaintance." Naruto greet to the kages and village leader. As Akio stepped in.

"The honor is ours, Naruto-san." Akio said to Naruto, getting a look from the blond assassin.

"Ah, and even the Sato-osa (Village Head) of Takigakure is in pleasant." Naruto said seeing the village head in quite acquaintance.

"Yes, thank you." Akio replied laugh nervously. With that, then turn to the kages and he had forgotten someone, then turn to Hiruzen.

"Yo, Jiji. Did you saw my match?" Naruto asked, with a bright smile, that made Mianto see his son giving a smile to his predecessor.

"Yes, it was good match after all. So how amazed for you decide to shown anyone about your new development skills." Hiruzen said of how proud his grandson-figure is, he had forgotten to tell his grandson Konohamaru as well.

"Its no trouble, jiji-sensei." Naruto replied, that made Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto addressing Hirzune adding '-sensei'.

Hiruzen chuckled amusing about that respectful addressing. Since he did witnessed Naruto's loneliness, so he gave him a hand to help for his shinobi abilities to reach him. After all, Naruto had becoming a most promising shinobi ever within the ranks, and even he had earned title as the "Dark Templar" and the "Phantom Wolf". He was proud of him for being the most greatest shinobi for ever challenge...and even being an Assassin.

Also, Naruto had creating an Organization like the ANBU, he had adapted children or any teens about 18 or less. Due they're dropouts, conditions due they can't be a shinboi within the ranks, and even just like Lee about had a problem that he can't preform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due his chakra condition that he can't mold. So with Gai had him to passed the genin test. Can't blame him since he earned the title as a "Dead-Last of the Year".

Now...the council had accepted Naruto for forming a brotherhood. So, with that. He is the man to increases the population and economic for the villages' franchise. He did earned so many currency at the time. After all, he did change many hearts of the village. So Naruto here is the HEART of Konoha. He will cure diseases...and also eliminate the corrupted individuals.

"You better, so I would advise to do don't overdoing it to damage the arena, so I don't WANT to had more paperwork for sure." Hiruzen suggested, which made Minato flinch if he had problem with paperwork.

Naruto chuckled while smiling, which causing Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade seeing his smile and laugh that each of them never gave them, but turns out, for all those years they never gave a smile. **(AN: Naruto's behaviors is look like or unlike similar then Portage D. Ace from One Piece. Since Ninja is not my style, so I prefer Japanese Katana, after all, since the blacksmith craftsman work. So I change sides with the Assassin Order, and also along with the Piracy like Edward Kenway.)**

With they're continue the conversation and then with the Kazekage, 'Rasa' (Orochimaru's disguised) spoke. "Excuse me Nauto-san, can you tell us about those strange powers you, can you tell us." Which made anyone thought of that for sure. Since Minato hates keeping secrets.

With Naurto keep his expression, if he wants to assassinate that snake, after all, since he can't be done. Since Naruto did trained to use the spirits, and all the arts. So it better not to reveal anything. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

As one of the kages plus the village head to asked for the reason.

"But..." Naruto paused. "Itachi-niisan told you about those powers I had possessed was the Ambition." That made Minato thought back another one of the prophecy.

**_A Willpower of Ambition that would sense spiritual, fight with force and overpowered from all enemiesl. _**\- Gamamaru said for the prophecy as well foretold.

"Only with seer willpower to use it, but that doesn't acquired chakra." Naruto finished, which made everyone shocked includes Orochimaru in 'Rasa' disguised eyes widen about Naruto's stated.

_'That power didn't acquired chakra...'_

"So..." Onoki started to spoke. "If those powers didn't acquired chakra...when what was that during the Hyuga prodigy that you fought?"

"Fine...its called Haki." Naruto declared. Which made anyone wonder what 'Haki' means...

"What is Haki?" Mei asked curious.

"But what is some other time, if I will stop by to each of your village." Naruto replied. Which made Orochimaru while in disguised scowl about he wants to know. Until Naruto took a look at the watch. "It seems times up." Which made the rest of the kages and village took out some pocket or wrist watch, depends old and new that it is already time past.

"Seems I will be heading back to the contestants booth. Later." Naruto said, then disappeared via shunpo.

**==At the Arena==**

Now Gemna arrived the center of the arena and announce. "Alright, now everyone had done their break. So Omoi Vs. Sabaku no Gaara, please proceed in the arena!"

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**==Omake 1 - ...Forgot Shino and the rest of the Aburame Clan==**

Since when Shino and his father, Shibi were witnessed the match during the first round...turns out...Shino was forgotten by Naruto and the rest of the fellow rookies. Along with Shibi and along with his clan...but the problem is...

Many people had forgotten about the Aburame Clan...

Now they hang their heads down with dark clouds of depression along with rain pouring in their heads and muttered. "Why they have forgotten us!"

* * *

**==Omake 2 - Kumadori's appearance==**

"Is there any variants, Itachi?" Minato asked.

"Sure, but there's Kami-e and Tekkai." Itachi answered.

"Care to explained?"

"Sure Kami-e is allows to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. And Tekkai is hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks." Itachi explained.

"I see...care for demonstration?" Rasa asked, but until someone appeared in the Kages' booth.

"Yoyoi! Did I heard demonstration?"

Which made anyone turn attention to see a man with his large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that rarely seems to be open. His body positions (especially his penchant for holding one hand out in front of him) are also reminiscent of mie poses, and his vocal inflection is similar to that of kabuki actors.

He wears a black suit, black pants, black shoes and a black shirt, but he wore a green tie. He also wore hand guards covering the backs of his hands that were tied around his palm. And aslo wield a shakujō.

"Um...who are you?"

"I am Kumadori!" Kumadori introduced, which made Itachi deadpanned about seeing the sennin appeared.

"What are you doing here, Kumadori?" Itachi asked.

"Yoyoi! Itachi-san!" The flamboyant lion declared. "On behalf of the former CP9, allow me to atone for our sins to you and others, by cutting open my stomach."

"Hey wait! Don't do it!" Jiraiya cried out, as the long haired man pulled out a wakizashi.

"**Seppuku… Tekkai!** (Iron Body)"

As usual (Watch Senppuku Tekkai in youtube)… Kumadori the lion's attempt of an honourable suicide… failed miserably.

"I-I'm so useless…I-I can't even kill myself…" The Senin sobbed.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jabra yelled before he appeared. "You either die already or cut it out! Gawd, this is the 8th time this week you've tried to kill yourself and YOU APPEARED IN THIS DAMN STORY!"

"*Sniff*…maybe it's my mother's Will…it's her way of saying 'It's not my time to die'…" Kumadori blubbered. "*Sniff*… Oh Jabra"

"Oh Kumadori!" The werewolf howled as the 2 men hugged. Its like Gai and Lee's horrible genjutsu.

"OKA-SAN!"

The Kages, the sannins and Itachi could only stare in bewilderment, as they're were crying like lil' babies.

* * *

**==Omake 3 - Fus Ro Dah! Compilation funny==**

"You are within my field of divination." Neji stated as he took and odd Juken stance.

Naruto was only a few feet away when Neji moved in a maneuver that made his eyes narrowed at him had not trouble tracking, once he found Neji again. And he inhale...

**"But there is one they fear, in their tongue is "Dovahkiin" , Dragonborn!"** A Narrator called in.

**"Fus Ro Dah!**" Naruto yelled, and that create a large shockwave on his mouth that pushed Neji that thrown backward. That hits in the wall and he peel down.

And then...

**Nuz aan sul, fent alok,**  
**fod fin vul dovah nok,**  
**fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**  
**Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!**

**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin**  
**naal ok zin los vahriin**  
**wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**  
**Ahrk fin norok paal graan**  
**fod nust hon zindro zaan**  
**Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

**(AN: Inspired from Skyrim... (:3) )**

(Omake Ended)

* * *

==Techniques Review==

**AN: Those techniques will inspired from One Piece about Rokushiki. If you want Kuma's moves and Whitebeard's move, so by in by, if you want any of the One Piece techniques. What if I want revived...nah! I cannot disrespect the dead, so if I want 'him' and his 'old man' to had a second chance and a new life as well.  
**

Spirit of the Eagle: Rapier (Inspired by Shadow Skills anime)

* * *

**Chapter 15 Ended Complete  
****Date:** 8/15/2015/9:51pm - 8/15/2015/10:13pm

**Started on: **Thursday, August 6, 2015 at 5:36am

***Phew!* That was a long chapter I finished story, but this will be a part one for this story. So this will be interesting for sure. Well...As an Assassin is Assassin, so it better for sure it will be if Orochimaru made his move, since he was interesting on Naruto's capabilities. So this will be most interesting at least.**

**Now... for "Nothing is true"...so be sure to review the story.**

**And "Everything is permitted"...until then for the next chapter.**


	16. Chunin Exam Finals Part 1: Pt2

Chapter 16: Chunin Exams Finals Part 1: First Round Pt 2 and 5 days earlier

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Welcome for the new chapter of "Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom", now since this is the new chapter, since that I would inspired some OCs that I had come up at one of my favorite animes. Just like 'Sorakage' by Timberwolfe. Since adding the SAO characters, so I wont do the same as my acquaintance.**

**AN2: As for the Juubi on Okami or ten-tailed wolf was NOT a demon since its chakra was not demonic. but a nature energy. Since Nature energy will like most mother nature with rich and pure energy within the nature.**

**AN3: Now for the guns will be on now One Piece reference, since Naruto's pistols and all the flintlocks and etc of what kind of pistol that had mechanism for sure.**

**AN4: **As for this new chapter? This will be a past time event and flashback lemon, as for to do for myself, so it will be quite useful for sure.****

* * *

**(Previously)**

**==At the Arena==**

Now Gemna arrived the center of the arena and announce. "Alright, now everyone had done their break. So Omoi Vs. Sabaku no Gaara, please proceed in the arena!"

* * *

**(Story Started)**

Gaara had disappeared via Suna Shunshin, while Omoi will taking the stairs.

Omoi and Gaara had both entered the arena and Gaara was just staring at Omoi while the boy sucked away at his lollipop.

"Begin!" Genma shouted as he moved back as Gaara's sand rushed out of the gourd and headed straight towards Omoi who moved back and flashed through several handsigns.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!** (Electromagnetic Murder)" Omoi shouted as he sent a wave of electricity towards Gaara who only sent waves of sand to ground the lightning before it even got close to him.

"Pathetic." Gaara stated as he started sending his sand into the ground to create more of it.

"Ok...maybe I should try this. **Raiton: Inazuma!** (Lightning Bolt)" Omoi shouted as he sent a concentrated bolt of lightning at Gaara who brought up his sand barrier and was shocked as it pierced it, and then hit his sand armor before stopping, shattering a portion of it but inflicting no real damage to him.

"Die." Gaara hissed. "**Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko. **(Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku)"

The sand that Gaara had been sending into the ground rose up then and formed a halberd, shaped like a claw. Grinning manically Gaara threw the spear and Omoi blinked before leaping up onto the wall and away from the weapon as it broke through the wall below him.

"That could have killed me, or perhaps paralyzed me and left me vulnerable to him." Omoi muttered as he started going through the handsigns for his final jutsu, the one he planned on saving for the finals but he now realized that if he wanted to stand a chance he was going to need to use it now.

"**Raiton: Raigyoku!** (Thunder Ball)" Omoi shouted as he created a sphere of lightning in his hand and then thrust it towards Gaara, shooting it off as it expanded and became a massive lightning blast, covering Gaara and a chunk of the arena. When the blast ended and everyone was able to see again they saw a sphere of sand covering Gaara, and that it was now dissipating, revealing the Sunagakure genin to be unharmed.

"I forfeit!" Omoi called out to the proctor who nodded and declared Gaara the winner.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Most impressive." Sarutobi noted, getting a nod from Minato. Since he, Minato and Jiraiya knew about Gaara's condition about he was a unstable Jinchuuriki.

"No kidding. Kid took a Raigyoku without even blinking." Ay sighed. "And that ends my villages part in these exams."

"It was an impressive display though. He clearly researched his opponent and had no way of knowing that Gaara would be capable of turning bedrock into sand." Mei added.

"In the end your son has done quite well Kazekage-sama." Minato stated looking at the man.

"Indeed. He has become quite the shinobi." He nodded while thinking. _'What is that damn jinchuruki doing?! He was supposed to transform and start rampaging!'_

**==At the audience==**

"Well, that was scary, that was intense." Ino comment.

"You said it, Ino." Chouji said. "Let's hope Shikamaru will made it for sure."

"Yeah, if he loses for sure." Ino replied.

With Satsuki with she lower her hood, before she went to her clan to see her father, with Kira will remain patrol so everything prepared until she was congrats by her mother, before the clan head see him and stood, then approaches her and gave her a hug. "I am so proud of you musume."

"Thanks, otou-san. Naruto-nii did a great help for taking my own path." Satsuki said proudly.

Fukage amusing about his daughter's declared, before he asked. "Can I asked you something." Getting a confused look from her, staring at her father. "I heard a humor about you were dating with someone that is one of Naruto's students, can you tell who?" Which made Satsuki blushed embarrassing about Mutsu.

"Well...It was Mutsu-kun." Satsuki replied. "Why...?"

As Fugaku frowned place his hands on her shoulders and said. "Tell me...everything..."

It will be awkward between family...so...it will be quite embarrassed for now knowing...

With the jonins; Kushina and Mikoto were discussion about the fight, until Naruko came in, which made Kushine turn attention to see her daughter around.

"Naruko..." Kushina was bit concern about her daughter's declaring draw from the match.

With Naruko went to her mother and sit next to her, as when she haven't move the next round. Kushina sighed sadden about her daughter want to fight Naruto for the next round.

With Kumo team; since one of them promote to Chunin before Yugito's team; one of them was a female about same age or older then Yugito's team. She's blond like Yugito, short haired, has fairly light skinned, with blue eyes taht showed a small coldness in them. Her clothes consisted pf a grey short sleeved shirt, with mesh armour underneath along with grey Kumo shorts and also has a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She wore red arm guards, while she was wearing shinobi high boots. She also had a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back.

"Damn it Omoi. You were so stupid that if challenge that red-haired sand brat!" Karui comment.

"Cool it, Karui. This boy is like Yugito, so it better that he needs to avoid unnecessary problem." Samui stated. Sine she heard from her team. Since Yugito had made it in the finals.

Karui sighed annoyance, since she lost the match from Neji, his speed and his dojutsu was intense. So her kenjutsu skills were disadvantage. Also there's Naruto and Sakura's skills? Sakura was amazed from her skills with kenjutsu was unreal and also the taijutsu that similar then their Yondaime Raikage.

With Iwa team, since Akatsuchi and Bakutsuchi were watching Kurotsuchi's match against the Nanabi's Jinchuuriki. But turns out she defeat their team leader. Her father and Tsuchikage's son, Kitsuchi was admitted or amusing about his daughter defeat.

The lastly is Chojurou's teammates; Kaizo and Watashi. After the match of Naruto and Sakura, their skills in taijutsu and kenjutsu were amazed, never seen those two had their age grown. But the Uchiha heiress was most amazing part as well. Now things are quite logical for sure. Now they knew Chojurou will fight against the Kumo's Nibi Jinchuuriki. This will be a quite for sure to think.

So now...they'll find out for sure...

**==At the Arena==**

With Genma clear his throat and announced. "Alright, now Shikamaru and Sabaku no Gaara, please proceed to the arena."

**==At the Contestant's Booth==**

"Well, guess its Shikamaru's turn." Naruto stated, with a nod from Sakura. Suddenly felt a gust of wind that causes by Temari to use her fan to glide down to the arena.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Troublesome I should just forfeit." he says before a chill run downs his spine and he turns to see Naruto smiling creepily behind him.

As Naruto smiles a Hannya mask appears next to him and leaks blood out of its eyes.

"Shikamaru you better get out there and fight or I will had to tell your mother to slacking off. Oh! I will had to tell her to if I will gave you 'training' when its over..." He says calmly causing Shikamaru to turn paler than a ghost and run into the arena so fast you would swear he teleported.

All of the competitors (minus Sakura, but she did learned from Naruto) near Naruto shiver and are speechless before Chojurou manages to find his voice. "Naruto-san can you put away the hannya mask please." He asked with plead getting nods from everyone else.

Naruto looks at Chojurou and raises his sleeve to cover his mouth. "Ufufufufu I have no idea what you're talking about Chojurou." He replied calmly sending another shiver down their spines before the mask disappears much to everyone's relief.

Yugito who is shaking said. "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen."

Getting a nod from everyone. Gaara shivers and said. "He scared mother."

Causing Fu and Yugito to pale in fear of Naruto who was able to scare a bloodthirsty-psychotic Biju. After all, they're both Jinchuuriki.

In Yugito's seal: Matatabi felt a cold influence that came from Naruto. Before she saw a hannya mask that came out of nowhere, scarring like a actual cat. And she said. **"What the hell was that! I never seen that so terrifying. I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP BECAUSE OF THAT UNHOLY MASK! THE HORROR!"** That she was crying.

In Fu's seal: On the same boat, Choumei was shaken about Naruto's fearsome hannya mask. **"That thing is UNHOLY! IT'S UNHHHOOOLLLYYYY~~~~~~!"**

In Gaara's seal: The Ichibi on Tanuki, Shukaku was on the ground within the 'seal' (since its unstable), rocking back and forth in the fetal position. For once, and rarely. Shukaku was scared shitless from the hannya mask Naruto pulled. **"That mask is creepy..."**

In outside world; Naruto hearing this, and chuckles for about he did pulled the trick and he thinks. _'Like Ryu-niisan did taught him with that trick since he did use to scold his children for causing trouble...well, can't blame them.'_

_'Grrreeaatt. This is so~ troublesome. There is no way that sand kunoichi will let me leave after the look I saw on her face. Man. What a drag!'_ Shikamaru bitterly thought to himself, seeing no one out of the predicament that Naruto forced upon him.

While Shikamaru was internally debating on how to best go about his match without putting to much effort, Naruto watched the audience carefully for any slight difference. However, his thoughts were interrupted with Genma announcing the next match in the tournament.

"Now without further ado, Sixth match of the Chunin Exams Finals: Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru. Begin!" Genma quickly exclaimed. Like the first match, he jumped away from the competitors to allow the start of their fight. As the battle between Shikamaru and Temari began, Naruto was scouting through the whole arena and could locate all his assassin brothers and sister.

_'Good, now they are on position.'_ Naruto thought to himself, using his Eagle Vision. No he can see them with blue auras. _'Seems Kira, Mutsu, Karasuba, Haru, Natsu, Issei and Miya were on the audience. While Satsuki with her clan and parents.'_

Now Naruto looked back as Shikamaru to see the Nara had caught Temari in his Shadow Imitation jutsu before he himself gave up, stating how troublesome it would in having to fight another round.

"Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Temari!" The Genma shouted, not so surprise to see a Nara give up on a fight against a woman. Genma's announcement only caused Temari to becoming even more enraged with Shikamaru for allowing her to win their match. Despite knowing that the invasion would begin before the second round had a chance to commence, Temari was still upset at the fact that she had lost and was only still in the tournament due to the laziness of her opponent. With Temari declared victor, it left the second match of the Chunin Exams Finals as the only match to not be shown.

**==At the Audience==**

"Wow, never suspected him to give up like that. He already had her." A women with scarlet red hair commented, she is wearing a plain robes (Ezio's Revelation Robes), but her color is dark red with dark gray accents; she was armed with Sicilian Rapier, a crossbow with bolts, hidden blades (with hidden gun and dart launcher), butcher knife, and several pouches, but also one of the slaves, and her name is Erza Scarlet, since she was trained along with the other assassins before Satsuki, Mutsu and Miya were promote into full-fledged Assassin, then she heard a chuckle from Natsu.

"Well, sensei stated that he is a Nara and from what I read in the books. The Nara clan is a clan with strategist but also very lazy people." Natsu said and Erza just let out a sigh as they watch the next match coming next.

"Guess so, don't you think." Another voice came in. Getting Natsu and Erza attention with a smile. A man wearing a red coat with golden accent decoration, white bottom shirt, navy blue shirt, black boots and gloves (Shay's Templar Enforcer) also had a belt buckle with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip. Also a familiar orange hat, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. And also he smiled and shadow his eyes. On his left bicep was a elastic band is written as "ASCE".** (AN: Guess who?)**

On his arsenals; dual hidden blades underneath the sleeves, a tomahawk, an Hook Axe (a keen, sharpened axe with a curved blade and beaded wooden hilt) and dagger sheathed on both hips. On his back was a air rifle (without a grenade launcher). But, without pistols, so he has something in mind.

"It would seems you missed it." Natsu said to someone.

"Gomen, Gomen. Just heading to the bathroom after lunch. So gomen." ? ? ? said. **(AN: Just like FF6 or any serious for unknown name.)**

"Its no problem, mate. So since sensei gave you and your old man a second chance in this new life." Natsu stated. "So right now, we better get into position."

"Hai, hai." ? ? ? replied with a fierce grin. "After all...I owned him for have me as a second chance..."

**==Flashback Started==**

_A certain black haired man wasn't sure what happened as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as his eyes hurt slightly from the brightness of the room. After a moment he looked around, it was a white room that reminded him of the hospital._

_"Huh? How did I get here? Am I in heaven?" He muttered as he sat up feeling sore all over. "What happened?"_

_He rubbed his head and noticed the windows had thick curtains drawn over them. He couldn't see out of them which was a little odd because usually the windows were supposed to be open to let in light he figured. In the end he just shrugged it off. Looking around he saw what looked like a hospital room but not one he knew, then again it wasn't like he knew every room._

_He noticed he was in hospital pajamas a top and bottom. Then he looked at besides him was his lucky hat._

_"UUUGGGHHhhh..."_

_He also noticed he wasn't the only one here there in the bed next to him, the bed was 'very' big on his size in the same kind of clothing as his own. He moved off the bed feeling like he had been on the bed for a long time as he walked over to him shaking him. "Oi, Oyaji, wake up, wake up."_

_Another man with white hair with a crescent-shape mustache groaned. "What's going on? Where are we?"_

_"I was hoping you could tell me." ? ? ? told him. "I don't remember getting to the hospital do you? I do remember I was killed by Akainu when I protect my brother."_

_"I see..."_

_As the man stepped out in the bed and said. "I'm going to find answers." As he went over to the door and opened it only to see an hooded figure standing there. "Uh...hi?"_

_The man with robes he is wearing was replica of Ezio's robes with lightweight plate armor when he was a teenager (From AC2, minus the cape) seemed surprised but cleared his throat. "Oh, you two are awake, so please wait for the head doctor to take a look at you and also with Mentor to be informed."_

_"Why?" The man demanded. "What happened to us?"_

_"Sorry pal, but I'm not at liberty to say. Please wait inside for the doctor to check you out."_

_The man sighed and replied. "Fine...I'll wait until me and Oyaji will be out of here."_

_**==A minutes Later==**_

_Thankfully the door opened as seeing Sakura along with two nurses walked in as they started looking them over, with Naruto behind them. They did the usual check up things and then they started to draw out blood._

_The man sighed and sat on the bed and raise his arm. "Go ahead." With the smile from the nurse. That caught him a little off guard as the smile was warm and there wasn't anything hidden behind it._

_"It will be over in a moment, until Sakura-sama will giving you results." The nurse told him as she started to draw blood, Naruto flinched as she looked away._

_As the man didn't bother the pain from the needle and then with they got the samples and Sakura went to the patients and took out the clipboard._

_"So I want to check a few things." Sakura said as he started writing down results. "My name is Sakura Haruno, the head of this hospital."_

_"And I'm Naruto Altair Cormac." Naruto said. "Do you know where you are and who you are?"_

_"My name is..." The man is starting to introduce themselves to them._

**==Flashback Ended==**

"Hehe..." The unknown man chuckled about that memory. After all, since with his new life and along with his father-figure. So he trained to be a assassin with his new life. So the matter of specking and get everything prepared. So his old man will be on the Navy, since its like their world's 'Navy'. So, being pirates that traveled around the seas.

**==At the arena==**

"Alright, now Chojurou of Kiri and Yugito of Kumo, please proceed to the arena." Genma announced. Getting a nod from the Nibi Jinchuuriki and Blue haired swordsman and went through stairs.

**==At the Audience==**

"Damn, lets hope Yugito will beat this brat!" Karui exclaimed,

"Cool it, Karui." Samui said to her. "After all, Omoi told me about hanging out that Akimichi boy while eating in that restaurant." That causes Karui blushed about meeting...Chouji~.

As Karui turn her head away with her arms crossed like a Tsundere. "Well...its none your business..." During the one month break, she met Chouji in one of his family restaurants, greet him, talk to him and had lunch together like a so-called 'date'. Since Karui remembered when she met him after the preliminaries.

**==Flashback Started - 5 days earlier==**

_Since Karui got recovered from Neji's attacks that results from her chakra points were blocked. So now she had healed by a Hyuga that working in the hospital. Until she bumped on someone._

_"Oi! What's why you're going!" Karui exclaimed._

_"Gomen." Someone apologized, which made Karui tensed for seeing Chouji out in the door. "I wasn't paying attention while I was about leave when the doctors discharge me."_

_"Yeah, but you better watch it." Karui stated for being rude, which made Chouji recognized that girl._

_"Hey, ain't you from Kumo team?" Chouji asked. "Karui, was it?"_

_"Yeah, so, what about Mr. Obvious!" Karui said._

_Chouji was nervous and turn away her face for meeting her from Kumo, as he never had a girl before when Naruto date Sakura during the academy. "Say...can let's get something to eat I'm starving."_

_"Why the hell would I eat anywhere with you?" Karui asked._

_"Have you eaten yet?" Choji asked as he turned to face her._

_A growling stomach was his only response._

_"Alright! Let's go then to my family's restaurant, I'm buying!" Choji cheered as he started to run out of the hotel._

_'Hmm maybe it won't be so bad. I mean he is kinda cute.' Karui thought as a small smile spread across her face._

_**==At the Akimichi Bar and Grill==**_

_Choji and Karui arrived at the Akimichi Bar and Grill; and Karui simply sniffed the air and said. "It smells so good."_

_Choji nodded and said. "It is! My mom is the best cook in the world."_

_At that moment his mother walked into the doorway and said. "Welcome…home…Cho…ji…?" Her expression blanked as she took a good look at Karui, she notice a Kumo headband on her forehead that made her know that she is from Kumogakure, since its a first time for someone been in their clan's restaurant and she said weakly. "Wait here."_

_Choji watched in confusion as Karui just tilted her head._

_Choji's mother was then heard screaming. "CHOZA! OUR SON BROUGHT A GIRL HOME, A PRETTY ONE FROM KUMO!"_

_Choji moaned and Karui blushed heavily. As black skinned kunoichi rubbing her arm, with her eyes rolled._

_Both Choza and Choji's mother exited the house and looked at Karui. Choza then placed his hands on his son's shoulders and asked. "How did this happen?"_

_Confused as to what to say, Choji said weakly. "I saw her before she was bump on me with any her attention, when I was about to heading home, while she came around, so she tag along."_

_Choza grinned and asked. "And she wanted to pay you back?"_

_Choji tilted his head and said, "No, she's hungry, I'm hungry and we want to eat."_

_A dark cloud seem to fall over his parents as his father said weakly. "I…I see. Well then, consider this meal on the house!"_

_Both Karui's and Choji's eyes lit up and they asked with unanimous excitement, "You mean it?!"_

_Choza and Choji's mother gained devious glints in their eyes and Choza said. "Of course! We never turn away the starving!"_

_'Well, this is unexpecting. Who knew his family never turn their backs on a hungry people.' Karui thought._

_Almost as soon as he finished the two were gone and already ordering. Choji's parents watched contently as the two ate happily._

_Unknown to the two there were three shadows watching them. It was Karui's teammates; Yugito, Omoi and Samui._

_"Well, that's cool. Never expecting Karui hang out with him." Samui said while Omoi and Yugito came out of the shadows._

_"Hmm we'd rather not interfere with Karui's date. Why are we even here?" Omoi asked before two other people joined._

_"Can't believe Choji being so polite with a girl from Kumo." Ino comment. Before she and Shikamaru seeing their friend with Karui while in the hospital before they're discharged._

_"Troublesome, Ino, You should not interrupted their moment." Shikamaru said._

_"Oh, lighten up, Shikamaru. Heck it's an accomplishment that he got Karui, was it? To even eat with him. She never wants to eat with us." Ino stated while Shikamaru complained._

_"Maybe we should leave them be, just in chase." Shikamaru replied while Ino nod agreed and before the two left out of sight. Leaving the Kumo team behind._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Karui was admitted about spending time with Chouji, so the matter the time for she was quite closed to him, since she and Chouji having a conversation each other for a past days until the finals. She hope she can spend time with him after all. Well, good for her, and same goes with Choji.

Now...on to the next match...

**==At the arena==**

Now with Yugito and Chojurou were on the arena on both sides. As Chojurou prepared grab the hilt of Hiramekarei, the Soutou (twinsword) with determent. And he bit nervous for facing a Kumo's Nibi Jinchuuriki. With Gemna seeing them prepared.

"Alright, are you two ready?" The proctor asked, getting a nod from both of them and Genma announce. "Now, Chojurou of Kiri vs. Yugito Nii from Kumo will now...begin!" As he start and he body-flickered in the distance.

Now Chojurou made his first move and grab the hilt to drawn his sword, as Yugito charge straight at him, until her nails grown like cat-claws.

Then Choujurou move his sword on the side and yelled. "**Hiramekarei Kaihō!** (Release)" Then the bandages unravel off, causing a discharge of chakra that surrounds the sword. And he swing it and form a long sword that strikes at Yugito while being charged.

**==At the audience==**

With Naruko had watch her fellow jinchuuriki of what she can do, before she watch Fu's match. It was intense for someone can control the bijuu's chakra. So she can't learned it as well, during she had made contacted with the Kyubi when she was still young. After all, she did trained for herself. Most importantly, she tried to match-up with Naruto's level, since she was way far behind her brother's back. She saw him in a far distance standing behind her.

She tried everything, but turns out...he was grown into a teenage age. Even his level his more higher then her. Even though, Naruto was listed being in the Bingo Book and became famous for his reputation. Being a B-rank shinobi had became the threat to the other shinobi villages. Even he had apprentices too, even though its unfair for being a hero in Nami on Kuni and named the bridge after Naruto.

**==Back in the Arena==**

As both Yugito and Choujuro did clashes their best attacks they could, which Choujuro's Hiramekarei change shape for sure, while Yugito uses her katon ninujutsu. With Choujuro hjumped in the air, then his sword emitted his chakra that forms a hammer and slam towards Yugito, as the blond kunoichi dodge it that allows the hammer-form sword slam on the ground that creates a crater from the impact.

**==With Naruto==**

WHile Naruto had witnessed Yugito and Choujurou's match, it will take while for the match ended. So with Naruto was bit distracted about he had thought back in 5 days ago for the one month training. With Sakura, Satsuki and Itachi were be there to entered a special room Itachi mentioned it. So now it better for the time with them, and even his lover, Sakura.

Now...it was day 25th until the finals after Naruto had finished his senjutsu training with the tailed wolves...

...So...this is all started when Naruto had started to making bond with his lover in his life...

**==Earlier - 25 ******Days ago**==**

It was 5 days back, after the preliminaries and Naruto's discussion with his 'wayward/estrange' parents. It was then Naruto went to the Ten-tailed wolf tribe summoning world. So the blond Mentor Assassin increases his strength. So...he had prepared for everything, along with his order.

After Naruto had finished training with the Juubi no Ōkamis with senjutsu and bond with nature to improve the powers of the animal spirits, also learned with the variants of each of them, and also the most powerful and fourth spirit that he needs to learned.

But with separation of his lover, Sakura and his little sister-figure, Satsuki. And also having Itachi come along, so with Naruto blindfolded him and taking him to Masyaf.

Once they arrived and remove them. With Itachi was disbelief of seeing a stronghold that never been before.

"Welcome to Masyaf, Itachi-niisan." Naruto proclaimed to Itachi for welcome. Since Masyaf is beautiful and , such they had a manpower and skill to win it too as well.

"So, this is Masyaf." Itachi awed, seeing a village (or city) before along with the fortress. "Never thought seeing this beautiful village."

Naruto agreed. "Yes, but..." He point his finger at the stronghold to shown Itachi. "See this fortress here? Its like the Kage's tower. So I am the leader of this village."

"I see..." Itachi understand. Since his surrogate little brother was a leader of this city.

"So let's go on the tour." Sakura asked, with Itachi agreed for he was curious, so they on their way.

**==Moment Later==**

With Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki guide Itachi on the rooftops. Itachi was amazed about them preformed assassin free-running. That free-run can able to outrun any shinobi that without using chakra. Besides jumping rooftops and trees in the air.

Naruto explained to Itachi about this city is adjusted and with the wall is coated in a solution that wards off chakra, making it impossible to climb, and any ladder tall enough would collapse under it's own weight.

So, they will show Itachi in the large river that docked the ships.

Once they arrived, then Itachi notice something on the docks, as he look closer to see a ship next to Naruto's Morrigan, along with the other ships. He saw a white flag with a Uchiha symbol on the center of the Assassin Symbol.

It was Brig-class ship, the ship is black with navy blue and gold accents. There is figurehead of a Raven with its wings spread set to attack. Also the sails is black and folded.

"Naruto-kun? Why there is a ship with our clan's symbol on the flag?" Itachi asked, before he guessed. "Don't tell me its…"

"Yes, niisan." Satsuki said to her older brother about the answer. "It was my own ship."

Itachi looked at his lil'sister with surprised and asked. "Your ship?"

Satsuki nod and took another gaze at her ship and explained. "Her name is 'Umi no Karasu' (Raven of the Sea), I still had lot to learned to sail her."

With she said about her ship, that made Itachi amazed about his sister learned to sail a ship. Satsuki's ships arsenals are: 46 (23x2) broadsides, 2 Naval Mortars, Burning Oil, Ice Ram, 4 chase cannons, 4 puckle guns.

The most importantly additional for the Crow's nest on the top of the two mast, two rifleman (NPC-like) to support their crew mate that from the crystal ball.

"So anyway, now that tour is done here. But now its time for training for preparation for the finals." Naruto said.

"I agreed, so what are here for?" Itachi asked, which made Naruto smirked about that question.

"We're going underground in the stronghold...so follow me." Naruto answered, as he walk towards to the stronghold.

**==Meanwhile==**

As Naruto and the girls showing Itachi around inside the fortress to go.

He saw a bustling city, but as they traveled up deeper into the town, they saw more guards, and more armed men (since they're refugees). The fortress city of Masyaf was similar in design to Konoha. When they reached the gate like entrance of the tower, all of them were told that drawing any weapons here was against the rules except in the fighting ring. Naruto informed Itachi that if he did so he would likely be killed, or imprisoned and tortured, then killed. They went up the slope and into the building, the main hall was guarded by twelve men, each flanking the entrance in two rows of six.

Then at those stairs that on both sides and pointed at above were Naruto's office, its like the room that resembled the Hokage's in some ways. Itachi nod understand about this.

Until someone came into his presence. She was about late 16s, she has cerulean hair, red and cerulean eyes each due she has heterochromia, with a calm expression. She also wore a lab coat and small glasses.

"Mari, is the room ready?" Naruto asked the girl named Mari.** (AN: From Grand Chase.)**

"Yes, Mentor. Its ready." Mari replied.

"Good, now everything prepared." Naruto asked.

"Yes..." She replied with a bow.

With that Mari left to heading to the stairway, then Itachi stepped and asked Naruto.

"Who's she?" The Uchiha prodigy asked.

"That's Mari Ming Ornette, she is the Professor and Head of the R&amp;D department." Naruto answered.

"Oh, so you got yourself a manufacturer." Itachi stated.

"That's right, niisan." Satsuki stated. "Since Naruto-nii need some help, so he had her and anyone to joined and live here for now."

"Alright...So let's go." Naruro then lead the three to the same way Mari went to the stairs.

**==Meanwhile==**

Sakura, Satsuki and Itachi followed Naruto through the fortress. They were currently heading downstairs far beneath the fortress. Once they reached the bottom of the stair they found themselves in a very large room.

"Whoa!" Satsuki said amazed causing an echo.

"This room is huge." Itachi commented just as amazed as Satsuki.

"Alright, follow me." Naruto then went into a walk, with Sakura behind. Itachi and Satsuki were surprised, but soon followed along.

The group ran across the room until they reached a very large steel doors. Both steel doors had a large "Zero" that seemed to be part of number wheel. In front of the doors was Mari with a clipboard on her hands, along with her workers, with her back turned away from the group. When she heard the sounds of footsteps, he turned around to see Naruto and Sakura, and the Uchiha siblings.

"Mari, get everything prepared."

"Hai..."

"Naruto-kun, what is that door?" Satsuki said pointing to the big doors.

"And why's there a big zero on the door?"

Everyone looked over to Itachi as he looked up at the door.

Satsuki looked at the doors. It was weird that the doors had a big zero on them.

"It looks like a timer…?" Satsuki said observantly.

"Because it is…"

Itachi and Satsuki turned to Naruto.

"A timer? For what?" Satsuki asked confused.

"It's for this room, the Time Chamber of Training." Naruto said gesturing to the doors. "In it time and space are distorted. It's part of a new training program. We can literally train assassins nor ninjas in one day."

"What? How?!" Satsuki shouted unable to understand what Naruto was saying.

With Mari stepped in and explained. "It's because of a 'apple' itself that Naruto-sensei possesses. And thanks to it, so Sensei and I had developed it, so...one day out here is equal to one year in there."

That making Sakura, Itachi and Satsuki eyes widen surprise.

"Really then what's the problem?" Satsuki asked with an excited look on her face.

"That's right, the sooner we trained and the sooner we'll get stronger so any of us will be able to beat a tail beast with a simple punch." Naruto stated.

"Baka..." Sakura admitted. "You should had told me about this."

Naruto smiled. "I know...so let's get inside." As he turn to Mari with a nod.

That signals Mari and turn to the employers. "Alright everyone! Open the door!"

With her command then with anyone prepared to open the door by unseal the tags, due Naruto and rest installing fuinjutsu to learned.

Now the seals were went to the center, then the large door opens.

"Alright, let go inside." Naruto declared, before they entered and turn to Itachi and Satsuki. "So what are you two going to recommended your schedule?"

With Satsuki answered. "Hmm...maybe I will take a year...you?"

"Four years." Naruto replied. Getting a nod from Itachi and Satsuki.

So Naruto, Sakura, Satsuki and Itachi entered the room, until the double doors slowly closed.

Now the door is closed and sealed, then a kanji of number appeared to "Zero" starting to turn, very slowly.

**==Inside the Time Chamber of Training==**

Now they entered the room which made everyone was shocked (minus Naruto with a smirk) when they got there first look inside.

The room, if you could call it that, was huge! Beyond huge even, it had a forest and even some buildings. It looked like a village. Not only that, but there was even sunlight and a sky, like they had just stepped outside. Satsuki even looked back behind to be sure. Behind them was the closed completely before she noticed.

"This room is..."

"Mysterious." Sakura said finishing Satsuki's sentence.

"Yeah…" Satsuki agreed.

"We had everything prepared food and water. Since I installed a stasis seals in the fridge to keep the resources without inspired." Naruto said. "So...before we begin..."

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked about the training will begun.

"If you and Satsuki leave, please press the button of the Ruby Den Den Mushi."

"Ruby Den Den Mushi?" Satsuki asked. **(AN: inspired the Golden and Silver Den Den Mushi.)**

"Ah, but it similar then the Golden version. But signals the Sapphire one like the Silver version." Naruto explained.

"So, where is the Ruby Den Den Mushi?" Itachi asked, with Naruto responds and pointed at the door, which made the Uchiha Siblings turn to see there is a mailbox post without a flag.

As Satsuki approaches to the mailbox.

Then she opens the mailbox and appeared to be a ruby colored snail. "Oh! So this is the ruby Den Den Mushi."

"Yup...but right now...its begin our training...it will a long time get everything prepared." Naruto said.

So...the training is now begun...

**==1 year later (26(=25+1) Days in Outside)==**

A long year for the Uchiha siblings. Since its already now a year in a day. So now Satsuki had changed into age 14, she's taller then the other rookies, and same height as Neji and his team.

Now...they are about to prepared to leave the Chamber.

As Satsuki appeared, now she was now that age over a year. With her older brother in tow. As she open the mailbox and the same Ruby Den Den Mushi.

Now Satsuki press the button on the top of the snail, and...

Ding Dong~!

_"Yes?"_ Mari's voice came in.

**==At outside of the Time Chamber==**

Mari was sitting in the deck with a Sapphire Transponder Den Den Mushi. Before answered.

_"Mari-san, its Satsuki. Me and niisan were about to leave the training chamber."_ Satsuki respond via ruby snail.

"Have you done?" Mari asked.

_"Yes, we're done, since Naruto-nii and Sakura will remain in the chamber."_ Satsuki replied._"So please open the doors?"_

"I understand." Mari replied then place the receiver on the top and...

Kacha!

"Alright, everyone! Unseal the door!"

"Hai! Mari-san!" Her workers respond.

**==At the inside the Chamber==**

Now with Satsuki and Itachi saw the door slowly opens, as they went out in the chamber for a one year so long.

With that, now the double doors are now closing once more...

So let's wait for Naruto and Sakura left the chamber when they done their training...

**==3 years later (29 (=26+3) Days in Outside==**

Now three days left for upcoming Chunin exam finals and also the invasion.

On the entrance of the Time Chamber of training. Until...

Ding dong~! - A sapphire normal Den Den Mushi rings. As Mari respond.

"Mentor?" She asked.

"Yes, Mari...me and Sakura finished our training. So open the doors." Naruto's voice in the snail.

"Hai!" Mari respond. As he hang the snail with a 'kacha' then she called. "Alright! Unseal the door! Our master and mistress are coming out!"

Now the seal from the double doors on the center were now removed and slowly opens the door.

Once the doors were open, until two figures stepped out in the door. Now...both Naruto and Sakura had change their age as seventeen.

Naruto had become stronger and powerful, with his assassin uniform is still the same. He is now became the most strongest Assassin in the Nation and the Order.

For now...he will be the legend. With the animal spirits on his side. With the powers of eagle, wolf and bear. He is now the Ultimate Hunter. With the power of Haki, the power of nature, and the power of the sage.

And Sakura had became beautiful and deadly. Just like Aveline when she uses charm to attracted man to kill her target. Her chest size is B+ almost C, after her intense training made her the same level as Naruto.

But the most of all...she had a diamond-shape seal on her forehead... Sakura had able to create the Byakugo no In, the Strength of a Hundred Seal, but the color is crimson red. With a genjutsu conceal her forehead until the time comes.

Then there's Mutsu along with the five apprentices. Greeting for their mentors return from training.

As Naruto step forward towards Mutsu and informed. "Mutsu, is everything ready?"

"Yes, mentor. We been prepared for anything." Mutsu replied.

"That's good. So far, let's get everything prepared and ready to mobilized, and also informed Admiral Edward and Gist will be ready for tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Hai!" Mutsu, Natsu, Miya, Haru, Issei and Karasuba replied.

"Good, now dismissed!" Naruto exclaimed, as they disappeared with shunshin. Since his apprentices will increases their skills until then...

"Well...that's it for today, but we better get some sleep for tomorrow's finals." Naruto declared.

"Yeah, after all. I need to take a shower." Sakura said agreed with her lover.

"So let's go." Naruto said, as he wrap his arm around Sakura on her shoulder and disappeared via flash-step. So, will be going on a date until the finals. But, they will be going to somewhere else around the town for something fancy.

**==At the Naruto's Mansion - In Masyaf==**

With a series of Shunpo, the Assassin couple arrived at Naruto's mansion. As the leader of the Assassin brotherhood, the mansion is insert with seals. Wipe a simple swipe of his Fuinjutsu key, Naruto disabled all of the locks on the door and guided Sakura inside with an arm around her waist.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Since Naruto's mansion is a Malibu. (AN: Like Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion in Iron Man.)

So, Naruto had build his own mansion with cement he found. With his hundreds of kage bunshin (shadow clones) to work. That next to the Fortress. So he will be living there for sure, just like the Hokage Residence. Now Naruto had tons of money that he creating new fuinjutsu with a alternate seal, so no one can't copy Naruto's work? Its because if any enemy shinobi will attempt to copy Naruto's work like his "Conversion Seals".

Naruto had become famous fuinjutsu master for creating new seals. He had grown over the three years. He became obsessed with training, and as an Assassin. He spent almost all his time at home, training like there was no tomorrow. Roles had been reversed.

Kushina and Minato now tried to get his attention, however he simply ignored them or gave them a cold gaze. They did everything. Minato had ANBU round up everyone who had tracked Naruto and somehow he disappeared in thin air, and return without worry. But nothing seemed to work. Naruto also took to reading a lot, unlike before. If he wasn't training or spending time with Sakura, he would be reading.

In fact, he became very popular among the female populace. This was mostly due to Fuinjutsu (Sealing Arts), as Naruto had taken it to heart to master. He had developed the seal for all the girls, and even some guys wanted: Anti-Rape seals. Everyone got some as soon as they could, civilians and Kunoichi alike. Even Shinobi took some.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her lover's balant huberous behavior. "Very funny Naru-kun..."

Sakura pulled Naruto in by his hand and swayed her hips as she walked in. Naruto's eyes were glued to Sakura's ass, it was so soft to touch and looked so plump and full.

Naruto sat down on his couch with a sigh...he had missed his home. Sakura took out a sealing scroll as she looked around. "Naru-kun, can I use your shower?"

Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course Saku-chan..." Naruto walked into the guestroom and got some towels for Sakura. "Here a towel for you, I'm going to take one too in the other bathroom..."

Sakura smiled back and nodded.

Naruto walked into the bathroom of the guestroom and sighed as he removed his clothes and gear. He walked into the shower and let the warm water cool him down and relax his nerves, he sighed in pleasure as he felt a burst of relief down his spine.

Naruto smiled as he cleaned himself, he just has to wait another three months until he and Sakura would be engaged and his darling can live her real life. He had always wanted to take her out on a date, Naruto made a note to himself that he would take Sakura out every night after everything was settled.

The blond assassin leader also needs to buy a wedding band for the two of them...he would have to do that soon...

Naruto finished his shower and dried himself with some fire and wind chakra. It was much better than using a towel and also much faster.

The young man was very happy to put on his casual clothes after so long, they were more comfortable than his assassin clothing. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with red shorts, he didn't bother with any socks or slippers.

He walked back out into the living room and saw that he was the only one there, leaning his ears into his room, her could still hear Sakura in the shower.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed a fresh em*a*u*l*e book from his room bookshelf, he enjoyed the carpet on his bare feet as he sat down on the couch with the book in his face. **(AN: I can't tell you the full title of the movie, so I censored the name to be sure.)**

Since em*a*u*l*e is a the biggest hit, its way more better then Icha Icha. Its about love and greatest romantic. It cost a lot of worth of fortune.

He let himself relax as he immerse himself in the book, he really liked these books, mainly for the plot but the sex scene were very hot too...overall a perfect book for a man his age.

Naruto heard Sakura shut off the shower but he didn't look up to check...

He heard Sakura walk over to him, he could smell the fresh scent of cherry blossoms, it was very refreshing and delightful...

"...Naru-kun..." Sakura whispered with a husky voice. The rosette pulled the book away from Naruto and sat down on his lap.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sakura...she was still a little moist from her shower...and she was only wearing a towel. "S-Saku-chan?"

Sakura smiled with a cute blush. "We do you keep reading those perverted books Naru-kun...?" She leaned down to kiss lightly him for a few seconds.

"When you have me..."

Sakura them slammed her lips on Naruto's own, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she grinded her bare pussy against his crotch.

Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss. "Mmmmmm..."

Naruto groped Sakura's ass with one hand as he grabbed one of her breast with the other. He kneaded her soft, plump rear as he pinched her nipple through the towel.

Sakura moaned loudly into the kiss as she felt her first orgasm coming. "Na-Naru-kun..I-I'm..."

Naruto felt Sakura's body shake out of control as her pussy gushed.

Sakura's eyes were in a daze as Naruto kissed her hard and sucked on her limping tongue.

"You are so sexy Saku-chan." He said.

**(Lemon Scene - Age 18+ only, so please skip it to below, if you ain't that age.)**

Naruto shunshin the two of them into his room, placed Sakura on his bed and removed his clothes, making Sakura blush at his naked form.

Naruto jumped onto Sakura and attacked her neck while groping her tits. He growled against her neck as he pulled the towel off of Sakura's body, revealing the pinkette in all here naked glory.

Sakura moaned as her nipples hardened and her pussy flood, feeling the heat in her loins Sakura flipped them over and laid herself over Naruto.

"Naru-koi!" The girl kissed and nibbled at Naruto's neck, leaving a hickey right neck to his Adam's apple. Sakura continued her way down Naruto's body...she licked his chest as she scratched his sides, making Naruto moan out in pleasure.

"Someone's getting excited." Sakura said.

Sakura felt Naruto's member poking her stomach and grabbed it tenderly with her hand, she stroked it gently, making Naruto yearn for more.

"S-Sakura-chan...faster..."

Sakura blushed but complied. The girl made her way down to Naruto's crotch and looked at his penis intently, studying every vein during every pulse. Sakura gave the head a tentative lick, moaning out in pleasure as she did so, she liked the way Naruto tasted. The pink haired girl put the entire head into her mouth and sucked, making Naruto moan out loudly and gripped his sheets.

"Sa-Sakura-chan...that feels...incredible!"

Naruto held the back of Sayuri's head as he help her maintain a good tempo.

Sakura started to take more of Naruto's member into her mouth each time she had to breath, and soon she had the whole thing in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. Naruto felt his release coming, not only does his first blowjob felt amazing, the image of Sakura bobbing her head up and down on his dick just tipped Naruto over the edge.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exploded into Sakura's mouth, making the girl gag when the first shot hit the back of her throat.

Sakura pulled away when Naruto's orgasm was over and swirled the semen inside her mouth, tasting it as she did so. She finally swallowed the whole thing after thirty seconds. Naruto's penis shot back up at the thought of Sakura swallowing his load, he was so in lust, he pushed Sakura onto her back and spread her legs.

The blond plunged his head down to Sakura's pussy and started to lick her outer folds, making Sakura scream out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs behind Naruto's head to push him further against her crotch.

Naruto's tongue spread the outer lips and began to explore the insides of Sakura, and he found the taste to be better than ramen. He reached his hands up and grabbed Sakura's tits, squeezing them between his hands and pinching the nipple slightly with his fingers.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun..." Sakura sucked on her own finger as she moaned out her lover's name. Naruto was really enjoying himself, he always read scenes like this in em*a*u*l*e, but the words in the book didn't begin to describe the pleasure of the real thing. Naruto recalled something from the books and he began to lick Sakura's clit, sending his tongue under the hood and probed the sensitive knob.

That did it for Sakura, she felt her loins tighten as she clamped down on Naruto and cried out in pleasure. Naruto kept licking her Sakura climaxed, so a stream of her juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth. Naruto had juices dripping down his chin as he cleaned Sakura up, he really loved her taste and wouldn't mind having it every night.

Naruto crawled up over Sakura's body and laid on her, looking at her dazed face as he lined up his erect penis against her wet pussy. He kissed her on his lips and forced his tongue into her mouth and Sakura instantly responded to the kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan...I want to make love to you..." Naruto's eyes at that second contained nothing but pure love and lust, making Sakura melt under his gaze.

Sakura pulled him down for another kiss before speaking. "Take me Naru-koi..."

Naruto leaned down close to Sakura face as he pushed himself into her, his eyes never leaving hers. They both moaned when Sakura's pussy lips opened, moaned louder when the whole head went in. Naruto pushed deeper and eventually felt Sakura's hymen blocking him.

Naruto looked at Sakura for permission and she nodded. Then, with one full thrust, Naruto penetrated the hymen and planted himself fully inside Sakura, he almost ejaculated right then, the tightness and wetness of Sakura's pussy was overwhelming.

The girl cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, her nails were clutching Naruto's back as her legs wrapped themselves around Naruto's waist to keep in from moving. Naruto felt some blood seep out of Sakura's vagina and saw a few tears flow down her eyes. He felt a little guilty but this was a natural process...he leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he did so.

After a few minutes of not moving Sakura nodded. "It's fine now...you can move Naru-koi..."

Naruto nodded and began to move his hips, slowly pulling a few inches out before thrusting it back in. The sensation of actually fucking Sakura was wildly better than what he had imagined, her walls were so tight and she looked so sexy as they did it.

Sakura still felt a little pain, but the pleasure masked over it. Just the thought of actually having sex with Naruto was erotic enough, but the actual feeling was pure euphoria to Sakura. All her nerves were being stimulated and the fullness she was feeling made her feel complete.

"H-Harder...Naru-kun..."

Naruto groaned in pleasure and slammed into Sakura harder, making slapping sounds fill the room as their crotches slam into each other. He kissed Sakura as he continued to fuck her hard, the girl he loved was moaning into his mouth and rubbing her tits into his chest.

"Y-You are so tight Sakura-chan..." Naruto got off of Sakura's body and onto his knees, he grabbed her thighs and started to pull her into his thrusts. At this angle Naruto could look down at Sakura as she pinched her own nipples and was moaning out in pleasure, just that sight was almost enough to make him climax.

He deactivated his restraint seals to forever engrave the image into his mind...

Sakura moaned harder when she saw his blue eyes, it made Naruto look so sexy and added to the overall hotness of their first time. "FASTER NARU-KOI!"

Naruto channeled chakra to his knees in order to stick them to the bed, with more leverage, Naruto thrusted into Sakura as fast as he could, his hips were a blur and vein were showing in his arms.

Sakura scream as loud as she could as her body shook around in orgasmic bliss.

Naruto felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts...the shaking orgasm of Sakura made her wall tighten around Naruto's dick and made it even hotter.

"S-Sakura-chan...I'm gonna cum..."

Sakura was having a continuous orgasm and was in a sexual high. "C-Cum inside me!"

Naruto lost himself at those words and was taken over by his wanton lust. He pulled Sakura into his thrusts as he sped up, his balls were smacking Sakura's ass with the fast movement and his whole body was shaking in anticipation for his upcoming orgasm.

With a roar Naruto slammed into Sakura as deep as he could and ejaculated directly inside her, almost flooding her womb with his sperm.

Sakura's orgasm amplified when she felt Naruto's seed inside of her and once again shook out of control. Naruto pulled out of Sakura slowly, both moaning as he did so because they were both still very sensitive. Once the penis was out fully, sperm began to leak out of Sakura's vagina, making Naruto moan at the erotic image.

**(Lemon Ended)**

The Assassin Leader fell down next to Sakura, he felt like he just had a five hour training session with a hundred Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones)...we was so tired and relaxed...he almost passed out during his orgasm. Naruto fell onto the bed next to Sakura as she girl snuggled up to him. Looking over Naruto saw that Sakura had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself and pulled her in closer. He pulled a blanket over them and drifted into sleep.

**==Day 30 for the finals 6 am==**

Morning struck and the sunlight illuminated the room as the lovely couple slept with small smiles on their faces. Naruto had his chest against Sakura's back and his left arm around her waist as his left arm was used as Sakura's pillow. Naruto's bed was quite big so it had more than enough space for the two of them, a soft blanket covered the two lovers as they slept well into the morning.

Naruto began to stir and his eyes slowly opened, the first thing he saw was the alabaster white shoulder of Sakura and her beautiful black flowing hair softy cradling her face. Naruto smiled at the scene and pulled her closer to him, he sighed in content as Sakura gave him more warmth, he rested his face on her shoulder and snuggled into her neck while taking in her scent.

**(Another Lemon Scene, a Half-one - So please skip it if you're 18+)**

The Blond Cormac licked the flesh on Sakura's neck and started to kiss from her throat to her shoulder. His fingers massaged her stomach and slowly travelled up to her breasts. He kneeled the soft mounds with his palm and rolled her nipple with his fingers. He loved her breasts, they were perfect...not too small nor too big, perfectly round and perky, and her nipples were a very pretty pink.

Sakura moaned in her sleep as she wiggled around in pleasure, her eyes drifted apart as the girl registered her condition. Sakura felt a hand massaging her breasts and someone kissing her neck, she smiled when she figured out who it was.

"Are you enjoying yourself Naru-koi?" Sakura smirked when she felt Naruto flinch at her voice.

Naruto pinched her nipple lightly making the girl moan and bite her lips. "You know I am Koishii..."

Sakura rolled over to face Naruto and pulled him down for a searing kiss, her tongue explored his mouth as his tongue massaged hers. Naruto climbed on top of her without separating, Sakura's tits were mushed up against his chest and his hardened penis was aligned with her pussy.

Naruto rubbed the tip of his member against Sakura's outer lips, making himself shiver and Sakura moaned. Naruto attacked Sakura's throat and kissed his way up to her ear to suck on her earlobe.

"N-Naru-koi...stop teasing me..." Sakura's pussy was soaking wet, making it nice and slippery, perfect for Naruto to thrust inside.

"As you wish Hime..." Naruto put the head in before he thrusted his entire length into Sakura.

The rosette screamed out in response and cried into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did not wait like yesterday and immediately started to pound into Sakura as hard as he could, the wet walls of Sakura's pussy made it easy for him to speed up, but it felt just as tight as it did last night.

"Ohh Naru-koi...that feels so good..." Sakura moaned as she ran her finger through Naruto's hair.

"Y-You are so tight Yuri-chan." Naruto had his arms and elbows on the bad as he humped his hips back and forth, he then put Sakura's nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he sucked on hit hard. Sakura moaned in pleasure, she was loving this and wouldn't mind doing this every single morning and night.

Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as he reached his hand down to their adjourning sex and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Your pussy feels so good Koishii..." Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes with his eyes of the wolf as he said that, making Sakura even hotter than before.

Sakura's eyes widened at this, there was a suddenly as rush of pleasure as Naruto rubbed her most sensitive spot and with a silent scream Sakura climaxed. Juices splashed against Naruto's dick and it continued to plunge in and out into Sakura, the wetness made sloshing noises throughout the room and made Naruto crazy with lust.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a kiss as she thrusted up to meet his moving hips. "OH I LOVE THIS! I love how we are together like this..."

Sakura's pussy became tighter and tighter as she came, and it was milking Naruto's penis. Naruto growled against Sakura's ear. "I'm going to fill you again Saku-chan!"

Sakura almost had another orgasm as she heard his words and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

"CUM INSIDE ME NARU-KOI!" Sakura was tipped over again when she felt Naruto's seed hit the back of her womb, the white liquid soon filled up Sayuri, making Sakura scream out in pleasure. Naruto groaned as he hit orgasm and his body shook from the immense pleasure. Once again, Naruto pulled out of his lover and his sperm was leaking out of her.

Naruto laid down besides Sakura as the girl laid her head to his chest. Sakura's legs were still spreading out and her gushing pussy was leaking Naruto's sperm and her own juices.

Naruto kiss Sakura gently on the lips and looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "I love you Sakura-chan..."

Sakura smiled at this and nodded. "I love you too..."

Sakura rubbed her pussy, smearing both of their cum around her crotch and some back inside her vagina. "By the amount that you cum inside me, I might be pregnant soon..."

Naruto smirked before rolling on top of her and slammed his still hard penis into Sakura abruptly, making Sakura cried out in surprise pleasure, her folds were still very sensitive from her previous orgasm. Naruto didn't move his hips, he just enjoyed the physical connection between him and the woman he loves.

"I would be happy about that..." Naruto smiled down at his lover. "We are engaged...and we so having a our own family..."

Sakura smiled. "You know...I've always wanted a little girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes like mine..."

Naruto smiled back. "That would be great...I bet she would be as beautiful as her mother. Or maybe twins or triples."

Naruto saw the happy look on Sakura before he kissed her with all his love and passion, his hips moved along with his tongue as they both gave pleasure to Sakura.

The girl was on cloud nine, just a few days ago she would have thought that sex was something a little dirty and perverted...but now she knows that making love with the person that you love is something very precious and beautiful...

**(Lemon Ended)**

**==Present==**

Naruto was happy for Sakura spending time with her, still, he was still remember that today when he proposed Sakura. It was the most wonderful life, ever.

**==Flashback Started==**

_Naruto and Sakura arrived in Naruto's mansion, since yesterday, they're having a date in Tanzaku Gai, that the blond assassin decide to heading there with Sakura to buy new clothes with Sakura with their usual assassin clothing, since that they're going on the training trip. With the Hokage had accept permission to going outside for training._

_Naruto smiled before he hugged her while he shunpo back to his home. They got back hours ago before they're making out._

_Sakura bought a lot of clothes from the market as well as many decorations, so she had a great time making Naruto's home fit her tastes along with him._

_Naruto didn't mind at all, he enjoyed the woman's touch in his home._

_Sakura was wearing a new red qipao, but only leaving a expose her belly, with waist duster is about reach to her knees (like a family picture of Naruto, Sakura, Shinachiku and Hanami), with a hair clip on her right side and white pants, she was kneeling down on the carpet on the coffee table arranging some flowers with a smile on her face._

_With Naruto's clothes, he is wearing a jacket look like Connor's hoodie. The color is Black and red accents. And double zippers. Also wearing black ANBU pants, and sandals. **(AN: Searched AC3 hoodie jacket.)**_

_Naruto felt incredibly happy at the sight before he knelt behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

_"You are so beautiful Koishii..." Sayuri smiled and leaned into Naruto's warmth._

_"Thank you Naru-koi" Sakura turned around and kissed her lover on the lips._

_Naruto lifted Sakura up into his arms and jumped down onto his couch, their lips never parting the whole way. The male blond assassin pushed Sakura on his back as he continued to kiss her as well as discreetly slipping a ring onto her finger._

_Sakura felt this and broke the kiss. "Umm...What did you put on my finger?"_

_Naruto smiled down at Sakura. "Take a look..."_

_Sakura pulled hand up and saw a beautiful silver ring with cherry blossoms and crosses all along the band and noticed the sapphire and emerald crystals in the middle. _

_"T-This is..."_

_Naruto held Sakura's hand tenderly. "I always wanted to be with you Sakura-chan, so I ask you..." _

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You mean... Then that means...?"_

_Naruto smiled before he pecked Sakura on the lips. "Yes...We are going to be engaged soon...so I thought that I should propose to you..." _

_Naruto got off of Sakura as she sat up on the couch, he went down on one knee as he held Sakura's hand. "Sakura Haruno...will you marry me?"_

_Sakura had tears of happiness flowing down her face. as she rammed into him and pushed him to the floor. Naruti looked up to see a still crying Sakura but she looked at him with so much love in her eyes. "Sakura-chan? Does that..."_

_"Baka! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She smiled as a gigantic grin came across his face, then she hugged Naruto tightly and buried her face in his chest. "I love you so much!"_

_Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her back with equal passion._

_"Thank you my cherry blossom...I love you too..."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Naruto smiled abouthe and Sakura will be married, very soon after the chunin exams...

So, with Naruto turn attention at the arena, he was distracted for long enough.

**==At the Arena==**

Yugito was remain standing, seeing Choujuro on the ground from chakra exhaustion and then he was covered in bruises and cuts. With Genma stepped in and gave a nnouncement. "Winner by knockout, Yugito Ni!"

With announcement causing the crowd clapping and cheer for Yugito's victorious. Now the medical team came in and took Choujurou out in the arena to the infirmary, along with his sword.

Now that its cleared as Genma made another annoucement. "Everyone may I had your attention, we will taking a break until the second round until many contenters will tended their condition, so will be a one hour break!"

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**(Omake - Hi mailman!)**

As Satsuki approaches to the mailbox.

Then she opens the mailbox and...

"HI, MAILMAN!" A certain yellow square pants yelled for jump out.

Satsuki shriek in fear, and runs off.

"OK," Spongebob called, "see you tomorrow!"

Itachi stared at Spongebob with a blank look. "Did you had to scared my little sister."

"Dahahahaha..."

**(Omake Ended)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 8/23/2015/12:55pm - 8/23/2015/1:15pm

**Started on: **Friday, August 14, 2015 at 1:30pm

**Well, that was the part 2 of chapter First Round of the Chunin Exam finals. Since the second round will be sure I will come up with, so be patient and then leave a review comment about this.**

**Also, I had NaruSaku lemon that St3rfire suggested me to do. Then also there is one or two people that return from the dead.**

**So until then for the next chapter...and Have a Nice Day.**


	17. Chunin Exam Finals Part 2: 2nd Round

Chapter 17: Chunin Exams Finals Part 2: Second Round; Wind Mistress Vs. Hell Cat and Cherry Blossom Assassin Vs. Lucky No. 7

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Now, this is the new chapter for this time. As for now this finals is now a second round minus one due that recommanded that this will be on the finals. So, guess sure that since the New Game in Assassin's Creed, the "Syndicate". Since they had modern pistols like the revolver, so the first guns published in the shinobi world.**

**This will be part of the second round of the Chunin Exams, and the girls will go first while leaves Naruto and Gaara for the next chapter.**

**AN2: Naruto will traveled few dimension worlds for some reason. So that he will find recruits for sure. And also I will had started to reveal the capabilities of the "Tengu no Tsurugi". Since this sword is the Frostmourne. It better for sure that he will collecting souls and then with the mechanics will invented a machine to converts energy source into Flash and blood matter, and WALA! Back from the land of the living.**

**AN3: Now, as for the next story that I will come up with Xover is now a One Piece for sure. It will take me a while to come up for sure. Then the rest of the Assassin Brother will had their own fighting style and combined with Rokushiki (Six Powers). So its fine for having such a fine fighting style. IF this chapter is Epic, and review for once.**

**AN4: **But...before you'll started to read...I had a special Opening Music for this story...so its now or never in...3...2...1...and HIT IT!****

* * *

**===One Piece Opening 15: WE GO!===**

(Music Starts: 0:00 - 0:25)

jitto dekinai tomarenai (I can't stand still, I can't stop)  
yoake ga osokute jirettai (Daybreak hasn't come yet and I can't wait)  
ichi, ni, SUNSHINE yon…We Go! (One, two, Sunshine four…WE GO!)

(Music Background: 0:37 - 0:39)

hata wo ageyō BREAK OF ROMANCE DAWN (Fly the flag, Break of Romance Dawn)  
namikaze tateyō surīpu kara no jampusutāto (Make waves, jumpstart from your sleep)  
arienai sekai wo yuku nara (If you want to go to the unbelievable world)  
kimi no tafunesu sore ga hitsuyō (your toughness, that's what it takes)

medachisugi sorette tsumi? (Being brazen, is it a crime?)  
shimeitehai→tsumari WINNER（•∀•） (Wanted→means Winner (:D))  
jiyū dakega ore tachi no rūru (Freedom is our rule)

shinpai nante dokofuku kaze~ (It's not our way to worry~)

ttai 'one piece' ichibannori (At any cost, One Piece, I'll be the first)  
yume miru kokoro wa chō dekai (My dreaming heart is huge)  
samenai koto ga daiji (It's important not to wake up)

tto dekinai tomarenai (I can't stand still, I can't stop)  
yoake ga osokute jirettai (Daybreak hasn't come yet and I can't wait)  
ichi, ni, SUNSHINE yon…We Go! (One, two, Sunshine four…WE GO!)

(Music Background: 1:37 - 1:39)

ore tachi wa...koko made kitaze (We…made it this far)  
ore tachi wa yuku...yume no arika e (We go…to where the dream is)  
dare mo oitekanaize- (We won't leave anyone behind)

nshin-aru nomi sore ga chikai (Keep going forward, that's our pledge)  
yume ga hajimatta ano hi kara (Since the day that the dream began)  
mezasu mirai wa onaji- (the future that I'm aiming at hasn't changed)

tto dekinai tomarenai (I can't stand still, I can't stop)  
kokoro no taiyō shizumanai (The sun of my heart will never set)

ichi, ni, Sunshine, Ichi, ni, Sunshine (One, two, Sunshine, One, two, Sunshine)

ichi, ni, Sunshine yon…WE GO! (One, two, Sunshine four…WE GO!)

WE GO!

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

**(Previously)**

Now that its cleared as Genma made another announcement. "Everyone may I had your attention, we will taking a break until the second round until many contesters will tended their condition, so will be a one hour break!"

* * *

**(Story Started)**

Now this time is one hour break from the first round, which things well quite well, during the match, but again, many people had went to another shot and dung (via W.C.). Then prepared to buy another snack from the last break. And even the competitors will recovered their chakra during the previous match.

Now with the kages and Village head, includes Hiruzen, the former Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Itachi? They're discussion about the next round. Since ti better for sure that match were had three matches. Now the list is; Sakura Vs. Fu, Naruto Vs. Gaara and Temari Vs. Yugito.

Any of village leaders will decide to vote for the match, randomly. But which is it. Now with a discussion about the second round. With a vote decide for rearrange three match competitors.

"So, which of those matches will be?" Mei asked. "Since Choujurou was out in the match, meaning there are none any of my shinobi compete the finals. It was impressived about seeing Yugito-san respective defeat my young shinobi."

"I would prefer to see Fu will up against Sakura-san." Akio stated, as he turn to Tsuande with questioned. "Did you teach her with your medical ninjust, Tsunade-sama?"

Which made Tsuande flinch for she did not knowing about someone teaching her.

Since Tsunade didn't had any new students while she was out in the village. But then, turns out that when Jiraiya send a message via toad messenger. Then suddenly that interests her, but since Naruto's lover-now-fiancée learned chakra enhance capabilities, due her chakra control is masterful. Even Naruto learned medical-ninjutsu first, then Sakura second. And even Naruto got listed in a bingo book, even through that she wanted to teach Naruko the same way, but Naruko didn't had able to control its chakra completely due she had a kyubi.

Even the announcement of the prophecy from the toads. Even there is more to it, since the prophecy is now revealed that about 'if a child prophecy trained by the ancestors and the gods'. But they can't tell for sure. After all, so its hard to find the answer of what they'll looking for.

Until Jiraiya stepped in and said to his teammate. "Tsuande..." Getting her attention. "There is something that I need to tell you."

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsuande asked.

"We're completely messed you...!" Jiraiya declared which made her wondered what he meant.

"What did you mean?" Tsuande asked confused about this.

As Jiraiya gestured at the side with a disbelief look. "We need to talk, private!" Which made Tsunade nod understand, with the toad sannin lead her somewhere privacy about this mess. Minato notice them walk away from the booth.

"What was Jiraiya and Tsunade going?" Ay asked, seeing them walk away from the booth.

"They're going to talk, privatly." Minato answered.

"About what?" Onoki asked.

"Its complicated." Minato replied nervously, which without notice Hiruzen and Itachi had their suspesious eyes about his behavior. But also...

Itachi did learned Haki during five days back...

**==Flashback Started==**

_Itachi watching Naruto dodging the incoming attacks from Satsuki and Sakura with their swords drawn. It was like he can read peoples' mind, like a sensory and Yamanaka._

_"Alright girls, take break!" Naruto said, as Sakura and Satsuki sat on the tree nearby, then he turn to Itachi. "You saw it, didn't you?"_

_Itachi sighed as he told Naruto about how he watched the recent fight and how he learn more about Naruto's power._

_"I'm not going to tell you everything, Itachi-niisan." Naruto said. "but I will tell you about Haki."_

_Itachi had a look of confusion on his face and said. "Well, Naruto-sensei, tell me about Haki."_

_Naruto chuckled at the thought of a jonin calling a genin 'sensei'. As Naruto cleared his throat. _

_ "Haki is a unique ability that anyone can possess." Naruto begun to explained. "There are three types of Haki..._

_First there's Kenbunshoku (Observational) Haki, what you saw me just do in the fight. Kenbunshoku Haki is just a series of movement that allow me to dodge incoming attacks as I observe my surroundings._

_Then there's Busoshoku (Armament) Haki, which not only provides protection as the body becomes armor, but makes physical attacks stronger. I never use it much sicnce I can get protection and power through chakra, even Busoshoku imbued any kinds of weapons and projectiles._

_Lastly, there's Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki, a literal show stopper as anyone within range pretty much pass out from the sudden injection of fear. The first two Hakis can be learned, but only a small handful can possess all three so don't be disappointed if you can't use it. No offense." _

_"None taken." Itachi replied. "I hope I can learned that."_

_"Sure, but we will continue our training. So we will get prepared for sure."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Itachi had learned Kunbunshoku and Busoshoku for his own arsenals, since it was unique ability, he was a prodigy after all, since he was hard to mastered them. Since he toss a kunai that imbued with Haki that breaks a rock like a wind-chakra enhance that cut like knife and butter. Then he tried out his sword and also it completely cut clean. He was admitted about those new techniques he learned.

With Kunbunshoku allows to entered people's mind, due its unlikely then the Yamanaka's mind transfer. Now he had notice Orochimaru disguised as 'Rasa', the Yondaime Kazekage.

Now with the kages plus the village head were finished the discussion, then with all nod for agreed. With Minato called his bodyguard, Aoba and whisper for telling Genma the announcement for rearrange the matches. With a nod from Aoba and shunshin to Genma.

At the arena: Until Gemna listen his fellow shinobi in, then a nod and Aoba left in the arena and announce. "Alright, since the one hour break is over, so let's proceed to second round of the finals!"

Then Genma continue. "Although, the kages of the respectful village had made a vote for the second round of the finals." Which made everybody were mumbling about this fight, and he declared. "As for the match contents with 3 winners will on a triple match, so they will be facing each other...So...on to the first match, will be Sabaku no Temari of Suna and Yugito Nii of Kumo, Sakura Haruno of Konoha and Fu of Taki. And Naruto Cormac of Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara will proceed to the finals."

Now the crowd was applause about the announcement. Then as Gamna cleared his throat and announced. "For the first match in the second round is Temari Vs. Yugito Nii, so please entered the arena!"

**==At the Contestant's booth==**

"Well...seems its my turn." Yugito stated with a smirked. As she jumped through the railing and land on the ground like cats do landed on their feet. As Temari was completely good advantage due she was from Kumo that uses raiton ninjutsu. As a Nibi Jinchuuriki liker her little brother.

**==At the Arena, as Temari Vs. Yugito Nii==**

Now they are here on the arena, and with Genma announced. "Alright, the first semi-finals will be Temari Vs. Yugito Nii, will now begin!" With that he shunshin to the safe distance.

As Temari drawn her fan and yelled. "**Futon: Kamaitachi no jutsu!** (Wind Release: Weasel Sickle)" That sens a piercing winds through the usage of her fan. Until Yugito smirked and formed a one hand seal.

"**Nezumi Kedama!** (Mouse Hairball)" She spats several flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which made Yugito careless about the nibi is fire base bijuu.

Which the wind itself makes it stronger, but Temari was able dodge by swing her fan and sends her in the air and until the flaming mouses hits the ground that creates an explosion from contact.

With Temari is on the air, until she flinch and looked to see Yugito with her nails, extended. Then jumped up towards her, as cocked back her arms to prepared to attack her, as the suna kunoichi notice a blue flaming tail on her back of her waist.

_'I 'knew' she is the Jinchuuriki!'_ Temari thought about challenging a jinchuuriki.

**==At the audience==**

"Is that a tail?" Naruko wondered, seeing a tail that spurted out on her back of Yugito's waist. Along with the Spectators seeing her can use the Nibi's power that never seen someone had a tail before.

_**'It is, kit.'**_ Kyubi (aka Kurama; due he can't gave her his real name) spoke in. _**'Since Nibi-chan's kitten did learned to control her chakra. Just like Hachibi and his raper jinchuuriki.'**_

_'You sure?'_ Naruko asked, seriously.

_**'I'm positive, also as for the rest of them were able to control one of my brethren powers.'**_ Kyubi explained. _'**So unlike you did not learned to do so.'**_

With the Kumo team, they're cheering for Yugito (minus Samui) for beating that suna kunoichi for using her form in the public.

"Nailed that Suna bitch!" Karui exclaimed.

"Karui, can you cool it." Samui said to her.

"Samui's right, Kaui. Maybe we would not to do reckless." Omoi suggested.

"Oh, shut it, Omoi!" Karui yelled.

"Karui~!" cSamui scolded.

"Yo~ kitty! Go with a bang~!" Bee exclaimed with a rep matter.

**==At the kage's booth==**

"Is that..." Minato was about say, with disbelief, about Yugito had a Bijuu tail spurts on her back.

Ay was smirked. "Yes, Minato. Yugito had fully controlled of her biju with Bee...after all, your daughter didn't. except when Yugito told me your son didn't had a bijuu's soul, correct?" Which made Minato flinch about Naruto wasn't the soul of the Kyuubi.

Mianto was shocked about that and asked. "How did you know that?"

"Your 'son' told her." Ay answered which made Minato pale about this, with Onoki, Mei and 'Rasa' (Orochimaru) knew the event.

_'Hmm...so Naruto-kun didn't had the soul of the kyuubi. That would explained I didn't sensed the biju;s chakra leaked out.'_ Orochimaru thought. _'But...what kind of power that he possess? Along with those limbs turned black. So I want to know more...'_

So, they continue to watch the match.

**==At the arena==**

Temari too take to reacted then he took her fan and unleashes another pierces of wind at Yugito. Until which made the blond kumo kunoichi blocked herself by crossed her arms to block the wind. Which made her puShed back from the wind hits her. With several cuts from the attack. Before she is landed on her feet and creating a several hand seals.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" She unleashes a volleys of fireballs at Temari while in the air. Too late to unleashes another attack to deflected them. But it was bad idea for her advantage.

Now the fireballs heading straight at her, but Temari wasn't able to swing her fan to put out the fire, but its risky to use it. But she blocked the fireballs with her fan. As Temari was about the use her fan as a glider to flew to the distance in a long-range position. But...that made her eyes widen to see Yugito lunghed straight at her, with her nails extended in airborned.

"**Hisō!** (Flying Claw)"

*Swish!*

"...ugh!" Temari agony, that she had a flash of cross slash from Yugito that gash her chest. As she drop her fan and fall into the ground, painfully. Since she was underestimated her.

"Proctor-san...I forfeit...? I was completely disadvantage against her without knowing about her speed..." Temari heavily gasped. Getting a nod from Genma. As for what Temari's reason's? She needs to prepared for the invasion...or get away during Shikamaru forfeiting.

"Winner by forfeit, Yugito Nii!" Genma announced. The crowd clapped in respect as the medics rushed down to the scene and took her away in the infirmary.

**==At the kages booth==**

"Well, seems Yugito got on her advantage aginst your daughter, Kazekage-dono." Ay comment. "Since Yugito has Fire and Lighting nature chakra, while your daughter got one."

"Indeed, Raikage-dono. If Temari would had not know about this fight, it better just forfeit for sure." 'Rasa' replied. Until Jiraiya and Tsunade (with a disbelief look) returned the booth. Along with the kages and village head, Itachi and Hiruzen seeing them returned.

"So how was the private conversation with Tsuande, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked about the private talk between Tsuande and Jiraiya about the messed up the prophecy.

"Well..." Jiraiya stated. "Seems she realized too..."

Which made Minato silent with his eyes widen in disbelief of how they messed up the prophecy. Now what are they going to do. I mean...they did made a mistake, so it better for sure Naruto will remain in a village for sure.

But until they heard a loud footsteps that came from the side its where Jiraiya and Tsunade heading. As the others turn attention, which made them shocked in surprised for unexpected guest, which made shocked in surprised for seeing someone.

The man is about 70s, he was taller then the Ay, the Raikage. He was an abnormally large human, roughly three times the size of a normal human. Unlike other large-sized humans, however, he was well-proportioned. He had a long face, ploughed because of the advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, and many scars running along his chest, and was very muscular. The muscles on his biceps seemed to bigger. And his eye color is seen to be yellow and shirtless.

He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned himself with a white captain's coat, which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore his Jolly Roger symbol. He was always seen bare-chested, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. And also he is holding a Bisento on his left hand (a more massive version of the japanese naginata); The weapon's size is massive, fitting that of its owner, with a striped pole being all plain brown ending in a spherical edge, and a large, curved blade attached to the pole with a golden part, decorated by what looks like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding onto the blade itself.

"Who...who are you?" Onoki asked seeing a giant man that never seen him before, along with the kages and village head. Until Itachi and Hiruzen smiled seeing him here.

"I'm surprised for seeing you here...Whitebeard." Hiruzen said to the man...was Whitebeard. But his real name is Edward Newgate. He was a captain and Warlord of the Whitebeard pirates...its all thanks to Naruto had something while he was away... **(AN: due just like many Naruto universe travel. So I will not had add One Piece. Since it better just like a certain story revives them and joined the clan.)**

**==Flashback Started - At the unknown location - about Day 25==**

_Naruto was standing front of the familiar two gravestones; one of them has a orange hat with two smileys; one is smile and other is frown along with a sheathed dagger and beads, and the other is a massive Bisento and also a coat with flowers and a black flag with jolly roger; as skull with crescent shape beard and cross bones behind the skull._

_With the blond assassin smirked seeing those beautiful gravestones, as he notice there is something on one of the graves; a wooden board with bottle of sake with 3 saucer-like cup and also a newspaper and also a bouquet of flowers. He guessed that someone is been here before him. He took the newspaper that besides the bottle and he will return it after read it, and it says..._

_"The Straw Hats are back" - The newspaper says._

_Naruto smiled about of how things turn out to be. So now he placed the newspaper back where it was. And then unsealed the Tengu no Tsurugi. So he unsheathed his sword and raised it front of the grave. With several minutes later then the blade started engulfed in blue flames._

_As he move his sword and impaled on the ground on the first grave, which it creates a crack like lines on the ground, as the blade absorb a red-orange and then the next is white flames. As Naruto remove the sword on the ground and looked at the see to see he got them. Now he sheathed it and said._

_"Seems I got it what I came for..." With that, Naruto left the scene via changed into a spiritual eagle. That no one see him..._

_"Yosh...on the next location..."_

_**==Next Dimension Location==**_

_Naruto had arrived the next dimension to find more recruits in the dimension alternate reality. Now with that he saw a grave stone with a black boomerang that serves as a gravestone for someone died from battle. He did traveled few universe and gather information about any individuals that had legend reputation and great skills. With the skills from the best warriors or assassins to be part of Naruto's creed._

_As the blond smirked. "You will be having a second chance..."_

_Then he drawn the Tengu sword. So he need to continue to gather more recruits. _**(AN: Naruto will collected souls from the dead from the dimension universe. So it better to had Naruto will recruited more.)**

_**==Another Dimension Location==**_

_Naruto was arrived in the familiar structure that has pillars, before he went to the village or town for information, with he had enough information for the rumors and went to that place, its very tall that reach in the skies. Until he sensing someone behind him. With his eyes widen, and unsealed Tengu no Tsurugi and swing behind._

_*CLASH!*_

_A katana clashes a wicked, serpentine blade with a skull and wings hilt. A one handed flamberge sword._

_"Who are you, human?" A certain vampire demanded, while wielding his sword._

_"Calm down, vampire. I am not here to make a sudden incident. I was looking for someone might bring come forth from the damn." Naruto replied. "I only planning to get a soul from the spiritual realm and then gave one person as a second chance for the new life."_

_"So what purpose?" He asked._

_"I want your son to be giving a second chance...Kain." Naruto stated, said to the vampire is Kain._

_Which made Kain's eyes widen and asked. "You mean..."_

_"Yes...I need his soul..."_

_**==Next jumped location==**_

_Naruto was arrived the next destination, it was surround by snow and since he will gather some souls and also he saw a some kind of facility. Thanks to Desond about playing games with him like he was his own brother. _**(AN: Based on 'Witchblade Sakura' about when Witchblade and Inner Sakure played games each other. Turns out Sakura didn't sleep well while those two were doing ALL night. Poor Sakura, can't blame her for because of her new tenant within her mind besides her Inner Self.)**

_"So...this is how the begun then that incident..." Naruto said, as he notice a giant machine along with a other one, but by judging those damage, that means there was a serious battle between those war machines. "So those two were REX and RAY..."_

_Naruto smirked and continue. "I will get those two will quite useful and then I will respects of the souls of the fallen for those when 'he' did finished the mission." As he took out some white flowers. And place it on the snowy ground. And gave them a silent prayer._

_'So, those giant things are called 'Metal Gear', right?' Shay comment. **(AN: And also the origin that I became an Assassin and an Fan of the Assassin's Creed was the MGS4: Guns of the Patriot? Because of the Robes of Altair that shown that interests me when I watched the gameplay. So this will be for sure if I will revived the ghost of the past.)**_

_"Yes, father. Better thank Desmond for those games were quite payed off." Naruto replied. "I've never thought it was exist."_

_'Indeed. Now that we're here, so it better we'll get those were belong to them.' Shay stated._

_"Ah...so lets find them..." Naruto declared. "But...I can't had 'him' for being my Creed and also the man was mastered of disguised...cause I can't had a mantis and a octopus for sure."_

_**==In Underground Warehouse==**_

_Naruto had arrived the warehouse, there are filled with ravens around them. "well...this is how you were being here with the ravens..."_

_**==At the Snowfield==**_

_Naruto had arrived outside the in the facility, he looked up to see a one of the towers looked damage. Until he heard a 'howl' of the wolf._

_"So...this is how a sniper battle is..." Naruto stated, with a smile. "Don't worry...I will have you a second chance... But...I will abducted your wolves..." _

**_==Later back in Masyaf==_**

_Now Naruto arrived back in his now home in his world via 'a certain golden apple' and went to the R&amp;D (Research and Development) department for revived anyone about those to giving a new life. _**(AN: Inspired from Chaosmagemon formerly Darkpaladinmon. That creates the Naruto &amp; Power Rangers Xover.)**

_Naruto got everything he need, and starting to prepared to get everything ready._

_"Mari, what's the progress?" Naruto asked Mari, while she and the employers were working the controls for the scanner, that Naruto had extracted the souls in the blade._

_"Its everything completely ready, sensei." Mari replied._

_"Good...do it." Naruto called._

_"Initializing scan process." Mari started as he threw a switch that made the machine start scanning souls that Naruto had collected so far. Now the scanner was decoding the soul on the tubes._

_"Hey, we got something coming into that other tube." One of the employers noticed as something inside the tube was trying to take form._

_They watched as two objects were taking form inside the tube with one having a hint of black and another with a hint of white._

_"It's coming into clear now." Another employer announced._

_"We're almost there." Mari added as they continued working._

_Naruto had been watching of what was coming into the tube that's been encoded into the souls. Suddenly the thing inside started getting clearer and clearer until they could make out the parts black and white were the colors of hair in two styles and fashions._

_"Looks like they're here..."_

_Now...they appeared to be a man with black hair and the other is a really tall man with a white crescent shape beard. They are now resting in their deep slumber of their long time. With Naruto took out two papers, it appeared to be wanted posters with names._

_"Welcome to the world of the living..." Naruto proclaimed at them. "Get everything prepared for the energy converter ready...its time to materialized them with flash and blood."_

_"Hai, sensei." Mari replied._

_"And get a medical team here as well!" Naruto added._

_"Hai!" Mari replied as she called the employer to called the hospital._

_**==At the same time==**_

_In the Masyaf's office Naruto was looking over reports, things had been calm for awhile and he was enjoying his day after spending time with Sakura. Picking up his tea, he took a sip at the latest candidates for the future ceremony exams that would be complete until ready for becoming a full-fledge assassins._

_So he is planning to expending more territories after all, since he own Ranton's home village and Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave). Also he will made more alliance for sure. Then renovates more structures to earned more currency. Just like Ezio Auditore and his father, Shay Cormac did earned some money there.  
_

_piru piru piru...piru piru piru...piru piru piru..._

_Naruto respond and took the receiver and-kacha!_

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_With the snail respond with a smile." Yo, Naruto, its Kazuki."_ **(AN: The famous OC in A Foxes Creed by DoTheBartMan.)**

_"What is it, Kazuki?" Naruto asked with a smile._

_ Kazuki replied. "I got it to informed you from the hospital that they woke up. Also I did informed Sakura as well."_

_"I see." Naruto understand. "I will be there."_

_With Naruto place the receiver on the Transponder Snail, he stood and went to the stairs and going to the hospital before going out and using the shunshin._

_**==At the hospital==**_

_With Naruto had arrived the hospital, along with other two assassin brethren, but the hospital itself is tall building (just like Bleach anime hospital). So when he entered the hospital and seeing Sakura went to the patients along with the other two nurses._

_"Yo, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted. Which made Sakura surprised and turn to see him with a smile._

_"Hey, Naruto-kun. Here for the patients?" The pinkette asked._

_Naruto nodded. "Lets go."_

_**==Later==**_

_Now they arrived the two patients room and then with Sakura go first, as it terms "lady's first". As she w__alked inside, seeing that he and Whitebeard got woke up, as they started looking them over, then Naruto followed her behind them. As he saw the nurses started to draw out blood._

_With the blood is extracted a small bit and then one of the nurses spoke to him._

_"It will be over in a moment, until Sakura-sama will giving you results." The nurse told him as she started to draw blood, seeeing the 'black haired man' flinched as he looked away._

_As the man didn't bother the pain from the needle and then with they got the samples and Sakura went to the patients and took out the clipboard._

_"So I want to check a few things." Sakura said as she is writing down the results and she introcedd. "My name is Sakura Haruno, the head of this hospital."_

_"And I'm Naruto Altair Cormac." Naruto said. "Do you know where you are and who you are?"_

_"My name is..." The man is starting to introduce themselves to them. "...is Portgas D. Ace."_

_"And My name is Edward Newgate, and also I am also known as Whitebeard." Whitebeard added, as before she sat up on the bed. Which made Naruto little bit amused for someone had the named Whitebeard is opposite named to Blackbeard like Thatch. Since his first named is also Edward and also Edward James Kenway._

_"I see, so that we the introduction is settled and there is something to discussed." Naruto said._

_"Like what?" Ace wondered._

_"Did you know why I had revived you and gave you two a second chance?" Naruto asked._

_"Why's that...gaki?" Whitebeard questioned Naruto, frowning._

_Naruto smirked. "I know the events after your deaths...its been two years, of course..." Which made Ace and Whitebeard's eyes widen about what happen during their deaths. Ace did remembered that he sacrificed to save his little (surrogate) brother. And Whitebeard announced about the 'treasure' was exist._

_"If you want to start a new life, and I won't not force you." Naruto said. "IF you want to know about what happen, and I will tell you." As he snapped his fingers, that signals the medical staff and the assassins leave the room, leaving Sakura besides Naruto. Then Sakura secretly creating a silent barrier surrounding the room.  
_

_So Whitebeard and/or Ace will spoke to Naruto about what happen to their world with question. So they'll not hesitated to asking him about then. So, its with Ace spoke with no hesitated. "Can you tell us what happen after I died and also Oyaji?"_

_"...very well...I'll tell you." Naruto replied, as he took out several newspapers. "I got this from your old world and so it will understand...but this is all old newspapers in two years." _

_As Ace took the newspaper and read the front page which made his eyes widen with disbelief. "This...this can't be happening!" He yelled._

_"It is true...but there is someone was expecting back from the dead while I was on your old world." Naruto stated._

_"Who?"_

_"Your other brother, Sabo." Naruto replied, causing Ace's eyes widen in shocked._

_"Are you serious!?" Ace asked, getting a nod from Naruto. He remembered when Sabo died since the Celestial Dragon shot Sabo's boat to started his piracy. Since Sabo's 'parents' were too pathetic to against them._

_"Yup, but turns out, he was saved by Dragon. And joined the revolutionary army." Naruto explained, which made Whitebeard's eyes about that criminal's name and the revolutionaries._

_"Where was Sabo been?" Ace demanded._

_"Well..." Naruto was about to explained it what has happen to Sabo, turns out he had amnesia. He was completely had forgotten their brotherly bond. Also, that he had ate his Devil Fruit and carried his Will which made Ace proud about Sabo ate his fruit, and also his little brother as well...Luffy._

_Ace and Whitebeard learned about Luffy, had trained by Rayleigh which made Whitebeard laughed about the Dark King did trained him, also made Ace jealous about someone learned Haki. Ace was glad about hearing that his brother was alive and completely well. Also he and Whitebeard had made their minds. And even his crew was well. Also Naruto told Whitebeard about what happen to his remnants of his pirate crew._

_Also...he and Sakura told them about the Assassin Order that they're established. With they told them the history of the order, and better get prepared for anything, as for their abilities, Also about this world populates Ninja and Samurai. Since they had a new life and new abilities, so it better get things started. But specking of new abilities, they check see if they had their devil fruit powers._

_Which Ace tested it himself see if he had his Devil fruit powers, that made shocked that he had a small flame on his finger._

_"So...have you two made decision?" Naruto asked, hopefully that they will be get everything ready. Whitebeard and Ace was about to answer to Naruto for their decision._

_"Count on me!" Ace exclaimed accepted. "But...I need something for a request."_

_"Like what?" Naruto asked._

_"There is a certain Celestial Dragon that almost killed my brother for 10 years." Ace declared with a smile of a devil._

_"Meaning...?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow rose._

_"Considered it my first assassinate mission and a payback." Ace replied._

_"Very well." Naruto confirmed, as he turn to Whitebeard. "What about you?"_

_"I prefer being joined the Templars." Whitebeard answered._

_"I see...so its settled." Naruto replied. "Sakura-chan?"_

_With Sakura respond by stood. "We will begin your training and then had ceremony for Newgate-san for sure."_

**==Time Skip==**

_Since Ace is being trained by Naruto and Sakura with his skills, and also learned ninjutsu that its just like his Devil Fruit powers, so with his body is now completely shaped and also his own chakra and also he can swim that the fruit's effects that he is no longer a 'hammer' to so. _**(AN: Just like Portgas D. Naruto from The Will of Fire Still Burns By: hidaruma.)**

_So, when Ace learned katon ninjutsu since just like the Hozuki that manipulates fire instead water. After all, his skills that his experience as a pirate. Now its time for his early ceremony. _**(AN: I will skipped Ace's ceremony like always.)**

_Now...Ace was went to his old world for some business to do...so now Ace got some payback for all those years. So its his first mission to kill..._

_Next is Whitebeard, since Naruto did had him to be on a Naval Templars for sure. Its unlike the 'Marines'. Also Naruto was okay for having black flags. So he will recommended Division Fleet 3. _**(AN: I had created division Fleets for had so many ships for sure.)**

**==Flashback Ended==**

Which made the kages and the village head surprised for Hiruzen know this man, due he and Whitebeard were having a sake, it was first time for a man drink a large barrel after all. So Naruto did introduce to him when he and Ace were toured around Konoha. But many girls around Ace's age that of how handsome this man is. So Whitebeard will be stopping by at Hiruzen's place, so he can relax from outside, due of his size.

"Gurararara!" A man laugh about his question. "Its good the see you again, Hiruzen."

"Sensei, did you know this man?" Jiraiya asked for the first time seeing a huge man.

"Yes, Jiraiya, he and I were having drinking sake outside in my compound, I could use a company like him, rather then you and Tsunade." Hiruzen explained with admitted, which made the two sannins surprised for some that age. "But you can call him Whitebeard (Shirohige)."

"I see..." Tsuande understand, as she looked at Whitebeard. "So why are you here?"

"Actually, I had invited him here for watching Naruto-kun and Sakura's match." Hiruzen stated. Which made the leaders looked at him. Ay notice a massive Bisento that he was holding, it was a first time for someone wielded such a weapon.

"That was a massive weapon you got there." Ay comment. "Lets hope you and I will had a arm wrestling." Like he and Tsunade did made a bet for Tsuande to helped one of his shinobis during they're on a mission.

Whitebeard smirked. "I will looked forward to it."

**==At the Audience==**

"Now...for the second round will be Sakura Haruno of Konoha and Fu of Taki, please proceed down to the arena!" Genma called in.

**==At the Contestant's booth==**

"Well, wish me, luck!" Sakura said to Naruto with cheerful.

"Yeah, good luck." Naruto replied, and mentally added for letting her know what finished. _'And you know what to do.' _

With respond that made Sakura turned into a spiritual pink eagle and flew at the arena, which made Fu amused.

"Why did hang out with her?" Fu asked.

"You have no idea." Naruto replied, that frowned again by Fu. So she will not hesitated to get to the arena.

**==At the Arena==**

Sakura and Fu were now on the arena. Then Sakura bit her thumb, which made the crowd and the kages, includes Fu wondered if she'll using a summoning, but with Genma seeing Sakura placing her bleeding thumb and make a line mark on her cheek, which they had wondering what was that? **(AN: Based on Shadow Skills.)**

"The second match….Fu Vs. Sakura Haru…" Genma started to say until he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, proctor-san, my name is not Haruno anymore….it's Cormac" Sakura said with declaration.

Genma nodded. "Very well, Fu of Takigakure Vs. Sakura Haruno…begin!"

Now he jumped away then Sakura and Fu charged straight each other.

**==At the audience==**

The crowd had a sudden expression about Sakura declared that she was engaged. Tue rookies was shocked in surprised with a different expression. Before they begin the match.

_'Cormac? She is married to Naruto?'_ Kushina thought. _"How and when?"_

"When did Naruto-kun was engaged with Sakura?" Mikoto wondered.

"I thought that the same thing?" Kushina stated.

With the rookies; rookies, minus the crying Lee for Sakura declared her named as "Sakura Cormac", it was completely unfair for sure. Satsuki on the other hand with a smirked and also his apprentices of Naruto and/or Sakura.

"Forehead was married!?" Ino exclaimed disbelief about her friend was married before her and the rest.

"No way..." Chouji could not believe of what she just said.

"Can't believe Naruto and Sakura were..." Kiba was about say about those two were married, until Satsuki laugh, when she arrived.

"No, Kiba, Ino. Those two were engaged." Satsuki corrected getting a look from the rookies. As for Shikamaru had joined up with his teammates. As for Shino...well...Shino, again.

"When was Naruto-san proposed?" Hinato asked. Which Shikamaru, Neji and Shino was less curious.

"It was today." Satsuki replied, that made them...

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!" Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee and TenTen yelled, along with anyone just heard their conversation.

"Seriously?" TenTen exclaimed.

"Ah!" Satsuki replied.

**==At the arena==**

Sakura drawn two tantos on both hips, while Fu drawn two kunais, as she is on the distance.

*Clash!* *Clash!*

Both Sakura and Fu clashes their weapons, with a smirked from the mint haired girl.

"I was most impressed." She admitted. "To think you can do better then that."

Sakura smirked. "Is that so...then don't underestimate me."

"Like what?"

"**Rankyaku!**" Sakura exclaimed, which made Fu's eyes widen then the rosette kick and sends a jagged energy blade at her that causes to back flipped which the energy blade hits the wall, seeing Fu was shocked seeing the result of Sakura's rankyaku. As Sakura sheathed her tantos and form a Iguru stance.

As Fu was landed on her feet and before she saw the result from Sakura's rankyaku. Until she she advanced, a kunais gripped in her palms. Her movement was quick, but Sakura was prepared.

For a second, the ground beneath the pink-haired girl seemed to crackle with life. With a burst of chakra expelling from her foot, Sakura met the girl, keeping his breathing even as she palmed her strikes away. They exchanged swings and misses, and at close quarters, Sakura could _feel _the power behind her strikes, even though only a few of them made contact.

_'What's up with this girl? How did she can able to overwhelmed me?'_ Fu thought, and also that annoys her. _'How did she keep dodging my attacks!'_

"Stay..._'fucking'_ still!" She goaded him on, a catalyst to her controlled frenzy. She changed tack, throwing herself on the ground in the distance, and rebounding while expelling chakra. Surprised, the mint-haired Kunoichi didn't expect the kick to her face. Taking only a moment to regain her balance, and spit out the dirt, she advanced with equal fury. Due Sakura is using Kenbunshoku (Observational's Colors).

She let the strike pass over her head before reaching forward with her left arm. This time, the girl seemed to have the upper hand, as she pushed it away. Sakura knew she was caught in a bad position, head near her chest, and had less than a second to brace. Her knee came crashing up on he jaw.

One of the things Sakura regarded of immense value that she'd learnt from her Assassin training with Naruto was overseeing the reflex action _'after'_ impact, and _'before' _the impact was actually felt. And that came of immense use right at this point in time.

Even as her opponent's knee struck her jaw from with bone-shattering force, even as she felt his jaw crack, and blood explode from her mouth, her left arm moved like it was on auto-pilot, striking the knee which had hit her.

She relished the satisfactory scream, as the Hidden Blade passed clean through the kunoichi's skin, embedding itself in the side of her thigh, before the repercussion of a broken jaw hit her with full force.

The separated in a splatter of blood...blood everywhere. White-hot pain ebbed over Sakura.

"AARGH,DAMN IT!"

Dizzily, she heard the kunoichi scream, clutching her thigh tightly, trying to stem the blood which was flowing with careless abandon. Vaguely, in the back, he seemed to hear screams and explosions, but it didn't seem to matter.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

Akio was shocked for see Fu was injured, of what kind of weapon that Sakura stab her thigh. He did look color on her opponent.

"What just happen?" Onoki wondered. With Mei turn to Ao, due he has a Byakugan.

"Ao?" The Mizukage called, getting a nod from him. Then Ao activate his Byakugan on his eye patch.

"I don't sensing chakra. But there is something on Haruno's forearm." Ao stated.

"Something on the pink hair girl's forearm?" Ay asked for he had some suspicious.

"I don't know? It some sort of a weapon or perhaps?" Ao replied, he was stated that for they did not know what kind of weapon that Sakura stabbed Fu's thigh. It was completely unfamiliar to any ninja arsenal.

Minato and Jiraiya did mention about the Assassin's Hidden blade, so that's is the reason.

_'Those are the hidden blades that Naruto and the others wielded them.'_ Minato thought.

**==Back to the arena==**

It'd been so long since she'd felt pain on this level. As she create one hand seal and her hand his glow and then place it on her jaw.

Sakura spat out glob after glob of blood. Then she took a step forward.

_*Schnick*_

The dual Hidden Blades slid out, one of them still coated with her opponent's blood.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"A wrist blades?" 'Rasa' comment, seeing those blades on Sakura's forearms.

"Indeed, Kazekage-dono." Itachi stepped in, as he raised his arm and...

_*Schinck*_

That surprises the leaders seeing Itachi got his own hidden blade and the raven prodigy explained. "Naruto-kun gave me this, but considered as a gift." Which made the leaders and the bodyguards disbelief for someone had kind of weapon.

As Jiraiya stepped in and said. "Then Naruto gave you that weapon...then that only mean..." He was about to say.

"Indeed...those are the main weapons for the Assassin...and he had some reason for sure." Itachi declared, then he slide black his blade on his arm.

"Ho~ never thought a group had those weapons? It was a first time for any of them had wield that." Mei comment.

Itachi chuckled about that comment, then replied. "There is more to it to see for sure..."

**==Back to the Arena==**

"Damn...What the fuck _'are'_ you? I...I've never seen ninja use those kinda' weapons before?!" Fu said for she had wondered what kind of weapons.

Sakura sadist smirked, replied. "You want to know?"

As she bend her knees, and a blur that she charged at Fu with high speed. With Fu prepared to defend herself while her thigh is injured.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"That girls is fast. Just like my village's specialized that trained to be the fastest shinobi in the generation." Ay comment. Seeing Sakura holding up against Fu.

"Because most Assassins has specialized types." Itachi stated, before looked at him, which made the kages and village head looked at him.

"Specialized types?" Akio asked.

"Yes, there are many types of any assassins who specialized with separate classes; a brute, a sharpshooter, a agile, and a stalker, and etc. While Naruto here is Freelanced." Itachi explained. "For example, my sister here is an agile?"

"So Satsuki-chan is an Agile type?" Minato asked.

"Indeed Hokage-sama. Because she is just like Lee when comes with speed, but your daughter can't keep up with Naruto and Satsuki." Itachi said. "So if for any classes that any assassin class is."

"Care for example?" Onoki asked.

"Sure, since Naruto-kun did lecture about them." Itachi said, as he begun to explained. "Here are each types; the agile were good with speed base attacks, while the brutes with great strength that had fast speed. Then Stalkers were like the Hunter-nins."

As Hiruzen stepped in and joined the explanation. "He's right, just like Gai is a taijutsu specialized, Kakashi is ninjutsu, Kurenai is genjutsu, Hayate and Yugao the kenjutsu specialized, and the Uzumakis were specialized in fuinjutsu."

"I see...this is interesting." Mei said which Orochimaru as 'Rasa' about those assassins.

**==At the arena==**

Fu could not able to avoid and hesitated for Sakura's assault with her hidden blades, as she saw Sakura slash her left hidden blade and made Fu jumped back in the distance, until her eyes widen Sakura attempt again. _'Damn, I can't rest...but I had no choice.'_

As Fu jumped in the air, until she sprout insect wings and flaps into the air, now the mint haired girl is on the air. She sighed for seeing her was completely disadvantage.

With Sakura is on the ground with her blades intact, and looked at her in the air and said to Fu. "You think you can remain the air forever." That causes Fu confuses.

"What did you..." Fu was about say, but she had forgotten something else. "Wait! You mean..."

"**Geppou!** (Moon Walk)" Sakura yelled and jumped and kick the air to take flight.

*poupoupoupoupoupoupoupoupoupoupou*

As Sakura drawn her jian on her back and prepare to slash her. But Fut can't afford to keep dodging before called her bijuu.

_'Choumei, I need some chakra here.'_ Fu called her bijuu. _'But I had miscalculate about this girl.' _Before Yugito's match, Fu had discussion with her biju if she will fight her with a quick finished, but it was miscalculate for she did not know about Sakura's new techniques.

**_'I already on it, before I had a feeling if she will got you nailed.'_** Choumei replied.

As she keeps dodging, until Sakura took out a Duelingflintlock pistol and cock the hammer and aim at her.

Fu seeing a unfamiliar weapon before. _'What the hell is-' _

*BANG!*

Which made Fu's instinct and move on the side that avoid the bullet. "Whoa!"-ping-"What the is that?!"

*Click*

That causes Fu's eyes widen and Sakura fires another round at her.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"What are those weapons? It shoots at Fu in straight." Akio said. Before Orochimaru as 'Rasa' seeing Sakura's sword is like the Kusanagi. And even those pistols.

Whitebeard hmphed and said. "Seems we decide to show anyone our new arsenals."

"New...arsenals?" Mei wondered.

"Naruto did mention them, those can shot with one shot, I guess. But turns out that Sakura had fires another one." Minato said. "But how?"

So then Naruto stepped in. "It was Naruto-kun's doing. He was able to modified with repeaters."

'Rasa' turn to Itachi with a sudden interest. "Repeaters?"

"Hai, Kazekage-dono." Itachi replied, and he explained. "Its a new mechanism allows to first a shot repeatedly that carries several rounds or more."

"You, it can fires many bullets?" Mei asked.

"Indeed, but the first before was a first shot." Itachi answered. "And also acquires gunpowder as well."

"So only gunpowder?" Ay asked.,

"Yup, since Naruto-kun can able to create gunpowder with chemistry." Itachi said. "But for now...for at least that no one can't handle it."

**==At the rookies==**

With TenTen eyes sparkled seeing Sakura's flintlock pistol that shots Fu in the air. _'I'VE GOT GET ME ONE OF THOSE! !'_

Hinata covered her ears before the loud gunshot, while Kiba and Shino was amazed for Sakure know how to use it in the first time in the battle. The rest of the rookies that heard a gunshot that Sakura possessed that kind of weapon.

"I never thought forehead learned to use that before." Ino comment.

"Yeah, but is loud too." Choji added.

With Kira and the others. Since their mistress Sakura did able to use a pistol. "Can't believe Sakura-san did able to use those pistols in the public...don't you think, Ace?" As he looked at the man with a orange cowboy hat and Templar Enforcer outfit was Ace.

"Yes, guess its time to shown anyone for those arsenals...if anyone tried to copy the same thing." Ace stated.

"I agreed, Ace-kun." A new voice came in, it was feminine; which made the two males turn attention, getting a smile from Ace.

"So, you able to joined the party...Naoko-chan?" Ace said to the women that appeared to be 20s, about same age as Ace. She is wearing a Arctic Outfit; a set of warm leather and fur clothes adapted to the Arctic waters, the dyed color scheme is snowy white, black gloves, black boots with the fur hood resting on her shoulders. Her bust sized is B, but her coat opened leaving her cleavage revealed.

On her weapon strapped on her backside was a modified repeater flintlock rifle; long range Sniper rifle with a scope. Since Naruto had decide to modern weapons in around the dimension worlds. So Naruto will had her keep it for sure. So...without swords or any weapons, but only a combat knife of course. A large survival knife that strapped her waist.

Her named was Naoka, also known as Sniper Wolf, since she had a new life and a new name. Due that Naruto named her after a 'voice actor'. So since she and some acquaintance of hers had their new life. As for now, so they had trained to improved their strength that's for sure. Also, Naruto had Ace to be her guide and also a sparring partner.

"So, how you, Coyote and Jaguar doing?" Ace asked, which made a giggle from Wolf about her sniper partner.

Wolf was frown about that, due of her codenamed for sure. Since when Naruto and Mari able to revived more individuals to recruit more Assassins nor Templars, along with Coyote. Since those were known as the Sniper Hounds, that was formed by Naruto himself and Naoka (Wolf) will be the leader of the small squad.

"They're on their position while I will be there when this match between mentor-san and mistress-san or the red-haired kid, so I had decide to take care some extra measures." Naoka stated.

Ace grinned about that statement and replied. "Well see..."

"Later, handsome." Naoka/Wolf replied and disappeared with a burst of speed.

**==At the arena==**

With Sakura fires another rounds at Fu. Then she sheathed her sword and took out on her pouch and toss a rope dart at Fu. The mint haired girl was furious. "Damn, I hate those things that shooting at me!"

Until Sakura still charging at her with Geppou, before holstered her pistol. And she cocked her fist back and channel her chakra around her fist.

_'Lucky 7, NOW!'_ Fu worried for the rosette will strike her fist at her.

_**'I got it!'**_ Choumei yelled. Now with respond that Fu was surrounded by the bijuu's chakra once again and preformed her attack to dive down towards Sakura.

"**Takigakure no Senpū!** (Hidden Waterfall Whirlwind)" She yelled her attack then spinning attack towards Sakura, then the rosette's eyes narrow then her chakra arm was coated with Busoshoku.

With their fist collides, that made Fu's eyes widen she felt a crack on her fist, until she heard. "**SHANNARO!**"

*Big Punch sound!*

That blow sends Fu in the air, holding her hand that damage her knuckles with agony. "UGH! MY HAND!"

_'What's going on? How did I got damage from the pink haired bitch's attack? But what was that just now? Her hand his turned into a black, is it a jutsu?'_ Fu wondered about those strange technique turn any limbs into black just like Naruto with Neji.

With Fu's eyes widen and seeing Sakura flew charged at her and preformed a drop kick with a energy surrounds her foot and emits with haki.

_'Not this again!'_ Fu shocked.

"**Spirit of the Eagle: Rapier!**" That causes Fu to jumped back and letting the kick smash the ground that creates a crater. Then Sakura appeared out in the smoke and drawn her jian and causes to drawn two new pair of kunais.

_**'It will take a while for your injures.' **_Choumei suggested.

_'Thanks, Choumei. Damn, this girls is tough.' _Fu thought.

_'**I know, but...'**_

_'But what?'_

_**'Since that girl break one of my legs.'**_

_'EEEEHHHH! You meant...that would mean...'_

_**'That attack will damage me too.'**_ Choumei corrected.

**==At the kage's booth==**

"Did you see that?!" Onoki exclaimed. "That punch can harm a jinchuuriki."

"And even that kick is my 'Drop Kick' that I used on Bee when that stupid concert he preformed." Ay comment.

Akio was disbelief for Fu got damage that strange techniques that just like Naruto.

"That move can get through of the Nanabi Jinchuuriki's cloak. But how did that Sakura did used the same as Naruto." Minato stated. "If that wasn't a kekkai genkai...then what is?"

Itachi is got the time for answered then stepped in, until he looked at Whitebeard with a nod then looked at the Kage. "I believe its Haki." Which made the leaders tensed and bodyguards turn to him.

"That was Haki...then...that means..." Jiraiya was about saying about Haki.

Itachi answered with explanation. "Indeed. The one that Sakura use to harmed Fu-san was Busoshoku (Armament's Color)...its a willpower ability..." That made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande flinch about that was part of the prophecy, then he continued. "...that will acts as a suit of armor that preforms offense, defense and counter."

"So...where you know about this, Itachi-san?" 'Rasa' said.

"Because..." Itachi was about answered then raised his arm front of them, then suddenly his arm that sudden turned into black that surprises them. "I was taught by Naruto-kun to learned this."

"Incredible." Mei awed for the first time for someone taught like Itachi learned that ability, as Orochimaru in 'Rasa' disguised was interesting about Haki.

"You too..." Minato was disbelief.

"Yes. Also this ability allows to infused with any weapons like swords and shurikens that creates a cutting power and more stronger." Itachi added, which made the leaders shocked of how powerful that abilities is, Ay, the Yondaime Raikage was surprised for that ability similar then a lightning infused swords. Hiruzen did knew Busoshoku that just like his son, Asuma's wind infused blades.

Itachi continued. "Next is Kenbunshoku (Observation Color)...its-"

"-Its also allows to everyone emits a 'voice' while they live." A voice came by, which made the leaders, minus Hiruzen, Whitebeard, and Itachi had knew he would appeared, as they turn to see Naruto with his hood on, along with the other two assassins; There's Kazuki and other is a female wearing a white Syrian Assassin robes, she had a sword hilted to her waist and throwing knives attached to her right leg.

"Naruto...what...who are those two behind you?" Mianto asked, which made Tsuande gasped for seeing Naruto around.

"Those two behind me like the other kages were had bodyguards." Naruto answered, which made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsuande shocked for Naruto got himself a bodyguards that he looked like a respectful kage.

_'Naruto has bodyguards...' _Tsuande thought.

"Naruto...when did you-" Minato was about asked.

"-Had my own bodyguards and then you were want some answers about Haki?" Naruto corrected about what he was to say that shocks Minato of how did he was able to say. "Simple that I had able to what you were about say, its because I used the Kenbunshoku Haki allows one to hear this voice and know what they're planning to do next. Usually, those who give off a killing instinct can be read more easily. But with enough training, you can hear the voice of anyone. That's what Kenbunshoku Haki is."

"So basically, you could read our minds a moment before we strike. Is that it?" Ay asked. Which made 'Rasa's' eyes widen about that abiiity can read people's minds like the Yamanaka.

Jiraiya was shocked to heard this. "Impossible, but that can be only-"

"-a Yamanaka's Mind Body transfer arts?" Naruto correct him that shocked him again. "Don't try, but you thought it was an experimental drug or something?" Which made 'Rasa' (Orochimaru) and Jiraiya tensed about it wasn't a drug. "Haki was manifested around others those to able to learned it. But the lastly is called the Haoshoku (Conquerer) Haki, is one of the three Hakis."

"Wait, there three of them?" Akio asked. "Can you tell us about the third one?"

"Yup, since the Haoshoku Haki was very rare Haki and said that only one in million can use it." Naruto explained. But...myself and few of my brothers and sisters can use it, but those they learned only two like Itachi-niisan does."

"You mean Itachi uses two, rather then three?" Darui asked.

"Aye, after all, since Haoshoku Haki is basically any individuals like myself use willpower against theirs. Since ny Will was stronger, but those had weak Will well fall unconsciously." Which made Hiruzen smiled about Haki is Will-based power just like the famed 'Will of Fire'.

"My kami, it can knock out an army." Onoki disbelief nervously about that power that Naruto possess, being the don of the Yondaime Hokage was became much a threat to the other hidden shinobi village.

"Yup, since I can't allowed to passed those abilities to others. So I won't cooperate either." Naruto said with eyes of seriously sterned. "Now...before I leave, then I had two of my brother and sister to introduced."

Which gained a cue from the two assassins by lower their hoods resting on their shoulders which made Mei blushed about that young man, and even the Hokage's bodyguard, Aoba blushed for seeing the girls is rivals Shizune and any girls.

Naruto gestured at two of his bodyguards and introduced to them. "This here on my right is Kazuki Satoru…this women here is Akira Achimu." Which gave them a bow with their right arms on their chest. "So I will heading back to the contestants booth."

With that Naruto and two assassins disappeared with a blurred.

**==At the arena==**

Fu was keep defend herself that Sakura fast and stronger, with her Busoshoku coated in her arm. And prepared for reverse kick, that backflipped again to avoided the attack and preform a punch and,,,

"**Spirit of the Eagle...**"

"Nani! (What!)" Fu muttered with her eyes widen. Sakura formed a stance with her fist cocked back straight had her other hand aimed at her. **(AN: Just like Luffy uses Jet Pistol.)**

As Sakura couch down and with first is emit with spiritual energy. "**Mach Punch!**"

Fu's eyes widen felt a hard punch that appeared to be Sakura from of her with very fast.

_'So fast...' _The mint-haired disbelief. Then she cough out her blood. Then Sakura push her fist and sends Fu backwards towards the wall that hits her back hard causes the explode that creates a crack.

**==At the contestants booth==**

Naruto sitting against the rail, with a smile. Of how proud Sakura was. Then Yugito was disbelief about of how the rosette is fast and stronger, since she was able to harmed a fellow jinchuuriki while in chakra form.

Yugito had wondered if Naruto had the same techniques like Sakura. And also what if she will be hit by the same attacks.

With Gaara, his eyes shaken about the feeling when he looked at Naruto with a tremendous power that in his stored for. And even Sakura about to harmed Fu with her arms is turned into black, toughest as diamond. Since he felt a hit from Naruto's punches and even hurt his 'mother'. He can't tell what is going on here. While in the hospital.

**==Back at the Arena==**

Sakura panted her breath for she had able to defeat her opponent, since she didn't use Busoshoku imbued her fist. So it better to spared her life and her biju for sure. As the dust cloud slowly fades, it reveal to be Fu, sitting against the wall of the arena.

Until Genma stepped forward towards to Fu's unconscious form. As he checked on her see if she is still alive. As he stood and called for announced. "Winner by knockout, Sakura Cormac!"

Now causes the crowd applause for Sakura's victorious. Now as Gemna called the medics to take her for medical attention. Includes Sakura's parents; Mebuki and Kizashi about of how proud her daughter is.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"Gurarararara!" Whitebeard laugh for amazed for Sakura made a quite such a show for overwhelmed against Fu. "That was such a show, wasn't it, Hiruzen?"

"Indeed Whitebeard. Surely Sakura was impressed to use Haki to harmed a bijuu." Hiruzen stated, which made the leaders tensed about that ability can harm a jinchuuriki while in their chakra mode.

"Well...that was interesting." Mei said about that match.

Akio nod for agreed to the Mizukage and he said. "Indeed, but how did Sakura-san able to overwhelmed Fu while in her bijuu mode. But how does those taijutsu that completely so unfamiliar that preforms taijutsu."

"Indeed...that was remarkable." 'Rasa' said, as Orochimaru thought something in his mind. _'An ability to harmed a Jinchuuriki...interesting...I want to know its secrets.'_

Jiraiya and Tsuande was completely shocked for Sakura defeat and harmed a Jinchuuriki that also harmed a bijuu as well. Since if She or Naruto will fought Naruko about this...then it better that she will losing the match.

"I must say, that was intense battle." Ay comment.

"I agreed with you, Raikage-dono. But this will be completely disadvantage against either of them. Since Hokage-dono that reconsidered with 3 contestants." Onoki stated. "...but its ensure that the Hokage's son will be on the finals."

"Yes, the last match for the second round is Naruto and Gaara." Minato declared. With Itachi smirked for his little surrogate brother will made it in the finals...but...Naruto will not be underestimate...

**==At the Arena==**

When Gemna stepped in the arena and called the announced. "Alright, now Naruto Altair Cormac and Sabaku no Gaara, please entered the arena!"

**==At the Contestant's Booth==**

As Gaara went ahead via suna shunshin. Then Naruto smirked and looked at his wife-to-be. "Well, wish me luck."

"Careful, koi." Sakura replied.

As Naruto jumped in the rail and looked at his lover. "Don't worry, I won't died so easily."

With that he jumped and preform the leap of leath and turned into a spiritual eagle and flew towards the arena.

**==At the arena==**

Naruto and arrived at the side of the arena ground that Gaara was arms crossed. As the eagle revert himself and land on the ground. With Naruto stared at Gaara's eyes.

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said to him.

"If your 'mother' would had listen to you. Then it will be verge of your blood-lust...but this time...I will stop no matter the cause. Even your 'true' mother would had shame on you." Naruto replied wit his eyes narrowed at him. Since Gaara's past was horrible when the Suna was mistreated him for years that is because of his father, the Kazekage.

"Alright, now that you are here...and is anyone ready?" Genma said, as Naruto slowly nod and Gaara remain silent. "...then the third match of the second rounds...begin!"

**==Chapter 17 Ended==**

* * *

AN: so, did you want a few characters in Halo will be on OCs to know it? Or if you want me to had any games or anime to be an OC? So, pick one if you review it.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 8/31/2015/10:50pm - 8/31/2015/11:00pm

**Started on:** Friday, August 14, 2015 at 1:30pm

**Sorry for took you'll so long, since I still had been busy watch some anime and even reading latest NaruSaku story. Well...there you have it, this is the new chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. So be sure to review this story and also that Naruto will facing Gaara in the third match.**

**So be sure to review this and please to do don't gave me a bad comments. So until then I will come up some ideas. So, good bye and have a nice day :-)**


	18. Chunin Exam Finals Part 3: WolfVsTanuki

Chapter 18: Chunin Exams Finals Part 3: Wolf Vs. Tanuki

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: YO~ Sorry to keep you (all) waiting, I had some watch some videos like gameplay in youtube and watching One Piece sine I hiatus to watch, along with Fairy Tail.**

**Now This is the new chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. Sorry for did not updated due the influence of the '503 service unavailable'. If any readers had lost of time for review my chapters, so be sure to comment them. So don't forget to review it.**

**AN2: **Since Haki can harmed a jinchuuriki while the bijuu and the host were link so it mimic the pain. Just like the Devil Fruit users for sure.****

**Of course, you (all) know this that it effects against Logia-type devil fruit users were completely effective by Haki. So that it will be the same as the Bijuu and its Jinchuuriki.**

**AN3: Sorry for taking so long, I had to upload some details of Rokushiki Variants. It was completely interested me for any Assassins or Templars learned it. - 9/5/2015/4:35pm**

**AN4: Can I had Naruto build Metal Slug Tank with Mari and the Research and Development? Along with the Walking Tank Mode?**

Yes or No?

**AN5: Now for the replied of the Reviewers:**

demonfox2140 \- I refused to had Kenshi as a OC for sure, and even I did not know Train Heartnet? I did not watch that anime called "Black Cat". Also...I accept to had Zero around, so he will be human once until he will became a Cyborg, and as for he female character will be Ciel.

LadyHayakawa (in CH 17 first, CH 16 second) - I had planned to revived Wolf, and along with Raven, since that I will had any Characters will be revived too. Also I refused to had Solid Snake, it will disrespected for he will be revived. I will had the Cobra Unit will be revived and de-aged like their in Cold War. I refused to had the Ninja Gaiden/DOA too. Since I had no attention to use them. But I had a Crossover of Ninja Gaiden/D.O.A. But instead, I will be selecting 3 characters of DNAngel; Daisuke, Riku and Risa.

**Note:** There will be more OCs that I had in mind that stored in one of my Docs', like Ff series, Ragnarok and etc. So feel free to gave me an idea, but please not the SAO? Due my friend and acquaintance, Timberwolfe had two OCs were the two main characters; Kirito (Kazuto) and Asuma.

* * *

**(Previously)**

_"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said to him._

_"If your 'mother' would had listen to you. Then it will be verge of your blood-lust...but this time...I will stop no matter the cause. Even your 'true' mother would had shame on you." Naruto replied wit his eyes narrowed at him. Since Gaara's past was horrible when the Suna was mistreated him for years that is because of his father, the Kazekage._

_"Alright, now that you are here...and is anyone ready?" Genma said, as Naruto slowly nod and Gaara remain silent. "...then the third match of the second rounds...begin!"_

* * *

**(Story Started)**

With a signal made Naruto charge forward straight at Gaara, as he did remove the cord for his gourd. With the sand pour out to it, as with the sand around to formed a circle to create a defense for prepared to counter.

"**Suna Shuriken!**" Gaara unleashes several large shurikens that made of sand that flew straight at Naruto, as the blond assassin took out several shurikens and toss it at that imbued with Haki, which it cut through like knife and butter. Which made Gaara's eyes widen as he use his sand to protect himself, until the shurikens hits it that causes to erupts from the hit.

With Gaara's eyes widen, he notice a scratch mark on his cheek. And he started to act even more homostadial then before (if that's even possible).

"Ye, Cormac. you're strong and when I kill you it will prove my existence."

Naruto in response just smiled and said. "You fight for yourself, but I fight for my precious people…so let see which belief is stronger."

Then Gaara raised his hands and the sand rose in the air and unleashes bullets of sand at Naruto, which the blond Assassin cease his stance and then stood remain, until which made Gaara's eyes widen more. Seeing Naruto avoiding the sand bullets in left and right.

**==At the audience==**

"Impossible. How did he able to pierced Gaara's defensives!" Kankurou disbelief about Naruto about to pierced his sand. "And he was able to gave Gaara was scratch..."

Since Kankurou got recovered from the preliminaries, and same goes with Temari. Well, since they want to watch their little brother in the match. Also...they watch the whole match that was completely so chaotic. Sakura with her new skills, Fu and Yugito's match. They are the most intense match.

"And even he can avoided Gaara's Suna Dangan (Sand Bullet)." Temari added.

With the rookies; now Naruko is with the others while Kushina and Mikoto were disbelief about the match, during the previous matches like Sakura and Yugito. Since Sakura was stronger then Naruko. And also that they're both equal strength. Lee was amazed seeing Naruto can do. Shikamaru was stunning seeing Naruto can dodge those attacks. Kiba was cheering for him for beat Gaara. Satsuki was smiled for seeing her surrogate brother can do.

Kushina and Mikoto were disbelief for seeing Naruto can outmatch against Gaara. With the jonin senseis were completely stunned about seeing him go.

**==At the arena==**

Naruto keep dodging with Kenbunshoku. As he raised his arm and exclaimed. "**Busoshoku: Koka!** (Hardened)"

With his arm turned into black and shiny, while dodging the bullets and move forward towards Gaara. "**Spirit of the Eagle...**"

As Naruto couch down with a spiritual image of the claw of eagle formed on his fist and disappeared with a blur which made Gaara eyes widen which Naruto appeared front of him with his fist imbued with Haki on Gaara's side of his chest. "**Iron Eagle Fist!**" **(01)**

Gaara felt a crack on his chest. "UGH!"

*BANG!* That sends Gaara backwards, spinning. Which lands on the same spot that Fu was defeated.

Which made Genma sighed for seeing Naruto did it again, just like Sakura punched Fu at the wall. _'This is such a pain...'_

With the smoke clears it appeared to be Gaara slowly stood and had the pieces of the Suna no Yoroi were shattered and then felt a pain in his chest and drop on his knees which causes Baki, the Suna siblings sensei had his eyes widen for seeing him in pain.

**==In Gaara's seal==**

Now within Gaara's mindscape, since Chiyo did made a mess for the seal that she placed due the orders by Gaara's foolish father, Rasa. Turns out when Shukaku felt a pain on his chest.

**"What's going on here?! How did that happen that I'd felt a pain?" **Shukaku wondered, which causes his eyes widen for the answer. **"Impossible...how could that brat was able to damage me with Gaara..."**

**==At the outside world==**

Gaara felt his 'mother' in pain about the punch from Naruto. As she slowly stood and sneered at Naruto. "How...DARE YOU!" As he became furious with the sand surrounds him again. As with Naruto with a bore look.

"Really, you thing that punch will harmed you for sure?" He replied.

"DON'T. YOU. MOCK. ME!" Gaara yelled as he unleashes more sand in his gourd and attack towards him in blinding rage by fires a tons of sand bullets.

**==At the Kage's booth==**

"It seems Naruto is toying with him." Whitebeard said with a smirked.

"He's was toying with him?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, before turn to Whitebeard and then looked at the arena and saw Naruto with disappointed look. "He's right...but..."

Until the toad sage's eyes widen for he had some something within him.

"I don't believe it..." Jiraiya disbelief which causes the leaders, the bodyguards and Tsunade turn to him. While Hiruzen and Itachi were enjoying Naruto's match.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"He's chakra level...its massive! And also his level is a KAGE!" Jiraiya exclaimed, which made Minato and the rest had their eyes widen, includes Orochimaru (Rasa in disguised) heard it about Naruto's chakra level.

"No that I had not notice." Cee stated. "I forgotten about checking his chakra reserves."

"Check it out, Cee." Ay ordered.

"Hai!" Cee replied, as he begun to sensed his chakra.

"Ao?" Mei called.

"Hai, Mizukage-sama." Ao replied, then he activate the hidden byakugan and scan Naruto's chakra. He scanned him a minute which causes his eyes widen. "Jiraiya-sama was right!"

Cee added. "Ah, I agreed with Ao-san. His chakra is massive...but...there is something within Naruto's body. He had seals on arms and legs."

"And even other one on his right bicep." Ao added.

That causes tensed and surprised about Naruto's reserves, as Jiraya asked Ao. "What sort of seals?"

Which made Itachi had heard it and answered. "Naruto-kun had weights and restriction seals."

"Naruto had seals!?" Minato shocked.

"Indeed. Since Naruto had trained them and increases his reverses while in one-day-in-a-year training." Itachi explained. "He had keep himself to improved his strength, when he did master the Haki and Rokushiki. And then when comes Naruto-kun had becoming more powerful."

"Indeed, but that wasn't the 'Will of Fire' that Naruto had stored...it was the Will of Ambition." Hiruzen agreed. "With Naruto had create his own 'Will' just like Hashirama-sensei formed its Will that protects others."

Which made Minato, Tsuande and Jiraiya was stunned for Naruto had becoming more powerful, he was completely stepped ahead of them in the far distance in a long road. After all, since Naruto is the 'True' Child of Prophecy. Naruto had the Will of Ambition that he created it. Just like Asura and the Senju's 'Will of Fire', and Indra and the Uchihas' 'Curse of Hatred'. Since Naruto's Will of Ambition is considered the third Will.

With Onoki that he heard the statement, just like the Iwagakure's Will of the Stone that his predecessor, the Shodaime Tsuchikage when his sensei Mu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage. It was then he did followed the Shodaime Tsuchikage's will no matter how important is.

"Wait a minute...!" Minato tensed about that subject. "Last time my sensory-nins didn't picked up Naruto's chakra signature around the village? But how did his chakra is revealed, but why?" Which causes Itachi and Hiruzen knew about Naruto's chakra.

_'So...he had decide to reveal himself if he will use his 'ability' to be sure to you can use it again.'_ Itachi thought about Naruto's chakra was covered by the chakra of Asura's power, since he was completely undetected by sensory without scanning his signatures. He had it flows through his veins.

Now that he finally understand for Naruto had unlocked his ability to show to anyone. With Hiruzen knew on the same boat as Itachi's. So that Naruto had concealed himself for sure.

**==At the Competitor's booth==**

"Mmm...Naruto-kun's so strong!" Sakura moaned dreamily, she had never even imagined that Naruto would be able to do things like this at such an early age. Yugito was completely confused for Sakura's fantasies with Naruto. Since she went to the Infirmary about Fu's condition.

Yugito remember when she went the infirmary before the match had started.

**==Flashback Started - With Yugito==**

_As Yugito approaches to the infirmary, until she knock the door and respond. "Come in!"_

_Yugito opens the door and went through to see the medics tending her injuries. "Can I had a talk to her?"_

_"Sure, we just finished her injuries." One of the medics said. "We're just heading out until we can get some painkillers. Then we will be working the rest."_

_"I see..." Yugito understand. As the medics went to the other competitors that any of them had eliminat_

_Until as Fu's eyes widen and sat up on the bed and turn to her fellow jinchuuriki and asked. "Here for suggestion?"_

_"Yes, but did you."_

_"Yup, but lucky 7 told me that he felt a pain on his stomach...but how did she able to harmed Nanabi?" Fu said._

_"It has to do with that black shiny arm that the pink haired girl did to you." Yugito stated._

_"Yes, that's what I had to figured it out." Fu said. "But be careful if you get hit from that punch or whatever if she or Naruto that Lucky 7 told me."_

_ "I'll be careful...as a old saying 'enemy in my enemy is my friend.'" Yugito declared, which made Fu nod about that._

**==Flashback Ended==**

So, Yugito will be facing those two after Naruto's match with Gaara. Better thank the advice from Fu about Naruto and/or Sakura's Haki.

_**'I know what you are thinking, Yugito...but it better to not let your guard down.'**_ Matatabi suggested.

_'Thanks...let's hope so...'_

**==At the arena==**

Gaara was keep attacking with his sand, while Naruto keep dodging that makes him completely annoying. "JUST. HOLD. STILL!"

"Can't do that, Gaara-san...we're shinobi. We fight dirty." Naruto replied. As he still toying with Gaara after all and said with a calm tome. "Seems I can't afford to keep attacking head on with your temper."

As Naruto had pocketed his hands over his pants, with a stern look. As he secretly move his left foot forward about a centimeter.

Gaara was growl for mocking him, as he was about use his halberd again by gather tons of sand on his hand.

"**Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko. **(Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku)"

Grinning manically Gaara threw the spear and Naruto remained standing.

"NARUTO/NII-SAN!" A shouted voice of Naruko and Kushina was concerned if Naruto will killed.

With Gaara smiled sadist if he will died now...but...

"...**Rankyaku**." Naruto muttered, as he unleashes cross shape version of energy blade flew straight at the spear. With the halberd that pierce by Naruto's Cross-Rankyaku through which made Gaara's eyes widen. Gaara was not completely underestimated by Naruto. Since he was completely strong.

With Gaara reacts and forms a wall that made of sand if the attack will sliced through. Until the blue energy blade its the wall, that causes the wall of sand dissolved into the ground from the impact.

With Naruto remained calm with a bored looked on his eyes.

**==At the Kages' booth==**

With Orochimaru (Kazekage disgused) has eyes widen for seeing Naruto's power and ambition. _'Damn it...if I had marked him with my Cursed Seal for being my subordinate and even as my new vessel. He was overwhelmed against Gaara and prevents him to unleashes the Ichibi.'_

Before Orochimaru was thinking of having him as a subordinate or even a member of his personal guard the "Sound 4'. He just needed a bargaining chip to get him on his side, but...if he will had his lover, Sakura to sending his minions to kidnapped her.

Sarutobi and Itachi on the other hand was happy for his surrogate grandson/brother. Even if Naruto didn't have a perfect childhood (or a dissent one) he had fully embraced the 'Will of Fire' and 'Will of Ambition' that he himself believed in. The aged former Hokage still wanted to know who thought him but he could rest a little easier knowing that Naruto was still the same Naruto at hrart.

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade was also speechless because here they saw their son/godson who just a year ago was a cheerful and nice boy but now was a Shinobi and a Assassin that his 'parents' where proud of.

Hiruzen notice his eyes at the 'Kazekage'. _'You have fooled, Orochimaru...but turns out you wont be easy...'_

"Now its a crossed shape version." Ay comment.

"Yup, there are any variants of Rokushiki." Itachi stated. "Since Naruto-kun was taught by Ryu-san."

Which made them turn to Itachi, with Onoki asked. "Who's Ryu?"

"He's Naruto-kun's sensei. And he is also a Sannin like Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Itachi answered, which made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked for someone taught him. Instead Minato, or Kushina, or Jiraiya, or Tsunade, let alone a Sannin selected him to be a apprentice.

"You sure?" Jiriaya asked seriously.

"I'm positive, he is the one gave Naruto-kun an Eagle summoning contract." Itachi answered.

"Then what about the Juubi no Okamis (Ten-tailed Wolves)?" Jiraiya asked, which made the leaders (and Orochimaru) shocked and turn to Itachi. About the Juubi no Okamis were the rarest that besides the Dragons. "So...where did he had his hands on that contract?"

Itachi sighed. Since Naruto had told him about he had two contracts. "If Naruto-kun wants to became a summoner for the toads...but he already had two contracts..." That shocks the leaders and bodyguards.

"You mean the Juubi no Okami summon were still exist?!" Ay exclaimed. "Impossible! That contract had not seen or heard for decades when the Rikudou Sennin created Ninjutsu!?"

"It was Ryu-san does." Itachi answered, which made them surprised about it was Ryu found it. "Ryu-san was part-archaeologist when he was traveled around the nation. To search any hidden temples." Which made 'Rasa' had eyes on him with sudden interest about hidden temples.

"He explored hidden temples!?" Onoki yelled.

"Ah, since Ryu-san taught Naruto-kun with a ways of Archaeologist. So he can uncovered the rare relics from the ancient time." Itachi explained.

"So, where is he?" 'Rasa' (Orochimaru) asked, since he wants to know where he can find him and joined to be his side.

"Sorry, but he is long gone. But I never met him in person so Naruto-kun mention him to me." Itachi replied, which made Orochimaru mentally cursed for he didn't know. "But...with Naruto's only 'gift' will find it."

"What 'gift'?" Mei asked.

Once again, Orochimaru, as Rasa listen for his more interests. So he will asked. "So what was it?"

"It was unlike a dojutsu that wasn't acquired chakra." Itachi answered, that made Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade again shocked in surprised. A dojutsu doesn't acquired chakra.

"If that wasn't a dojutsu...then what is?" Ay asked.

"Ir wasn't...it was 'Sense'...a 'Sense' allows to sees, hears, and smells. Depends to what instinct the user felt." Itachi explained.

"If that 'sense' is a kekkai genkai?" Minato asked, since he or Kushina didn't had that kind of bloodline.

Itachi shook his head that cause Minato tensed for it wasn't. "Any individual had to learned it."

"So your saying...its a ability? Just like so-called Haki?" Jiraiya asked.

"Indeed. But it also a tracking tool ability as well." Itachi said, then mentally add. _'For the Assassins or Templars.'_

"A tracking tool ability...so its not a new awaking kekkai genkai." Mei asked.

"Nope, its the oldest, just like the the fabled Rinnegan." Itachi answered, which made the leaders' eyes widen in shocked about how that Naruto's eagle vision is completely far legend then a Rinnegan.

"You sure...?" Ay asked disbelief.

"Indeed...but most of them had awakening the 'Sense'." Itachi explained. "Sakura had also awakened it as well besides Haki and few of Naruto's apprentice."

That makes more shocking about that information, turns out if Naruto will find some recruits to be under his tutelage along with Sakura, Satsuki and the rest will taught any of them.

"If that's true...when why reveal to us?" Tsunade wondered, with everyone else thought of that as well so why?

"It would if Naruto-kun's ancestors had supported him more. But...I think he told me that I talk too much details. 'Everything is permitted', we will considered a classified." Itachi replied, that made Minato, Tsuande and Jiraiya stunned about that for sure. They knew Naruto DID contacted his own ancestral beings that support him.

**==At the Arena==**

Naruto was still remained calm while his hands on his pocket. With he sighed and said. "Well...guess time to took out the blade." As he prepared to drawn the Sword of Altair. "This blade named after the first Assassin Ancestor of the Assassin Order."

Then he sheathed the dagger as well. Then swings his swords downwards.

**==At the Audience==**

"It seems Nii-san drawn his blades." Satsuki stated.

"Wait a minute, since Naruto-kun never drawn his weapons before?" Ino had asked Satsuki.

"Yeah, during the preliminaries, so how come?" Chouji asked.

"Its because Naruto-nii did able to use those blades when he tested out his Tengu no Tsurugi." Satsuki explained. "Since Nii-san was able to use it for sure."

"So how Naruto never used that sword and dagger?" TenTen wondered. "But...I hope if Naruto will didn't mind for sure if I get those hidden blades." Which made everyone sweat-dropped about TenTen obsessed with weapons. Since she got herself a arsenals that Naruto had given her.

"Well...Naruto-nii did select which weapons to take advantage or disadvantage with comes with those weapons...its also had weakness, like the Rock, Paper, Scissors." Satsuki said.

"Oh~ like when Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were challange, of course." TenTen chuckled about of how that looked like that kakashi and Gai were challenged._ 'I would not known about this...unless...'_

'The sword acts like a scissor that cuts paper so the speed is depends how fast or slow they are, while the parrying dagger acts like a rock that breaks the scissor is also a shield, and its the fastest weapon too. Any weapons had advantage and/or disadvantage.' \- Naruto's advised. When it was back then he was 7.

"Guess make sense." Ten Ten comment with a nod.

With Naruko; she was stunned for seeing her brother was so powerful and fast too, that he can outsmart against any high rank shinobi. She would had not thought Naruto had listed for being famous as a B-rank Shinobi. So that means she will never get to chance to match his strength, and even he will be a Kage-level shinobi like her parents and her godparents.

But her sensory that tells her that her brother's chakra reserves is equal then hers, it was before her brother chakra was suddenly disappeared like a thin air. But without a bijuu's soul. Also she went to the smiths for the hidden blades that Naruto had them, but...any smiths did not know how to make them, but only if any of them need schematics to build it.

Since Satsuki got her own Hidden Blades from Naruto when she was joined him with his organization is like the ANBU. It was now completely unfair for someone joined Naruto's group. And also the former slaves that he recruited them. And lastly...is Sakura.

Naruko knew that Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend, but now lover, and fiancée or wife-to-be. Now she was completely upset with jealousy. She was far behind Naruto's back when she had not time to spending her friends and family. Even her brother didn't had a chance to gain their attention, especially herself. She tried to get Naruto attention.

Her parents tried to called him that like he wasn't there. But turns out that Naruto can't see them as parents anymore. They're now replaced by his new parents under his care. Now that she and her parents were failed to called for him.

Now that its completely wasted.

Turns out...Naruko knew her brother will be facing against Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki...

**==At the Arena==**

Now Naruto made a stance with both weapons. As he jumped in the air preformed a spinning dive, which Gaara raised the sand on his hands and sends it to Naruto to prepared to captured him and kill him.

"Hmph..." Naruto smirked, then he thrust his hips, and leg muscles powerfully.

*Swish!*

Naruto appeared behind Gaara that causes his eyes widen for how fast he is, by flew towards that slashes the sand...but turns out that until...

*Sound of the Ice cracking*

The crowd was completely stunned and spectacular for seeing Gaara's sand just turn into a solid ice.

"...**Hien: Tōketsu Yaiba!** (Flying Swallow: Freezing Blade)" Naruto with a natural tone.

**==At the Kages' booth==**

"Did he just..." Mei was about to say about Naruto used Hyoton.

"It is!" Zabuza stepped in. "It was the time when that gaki did finished me with that taijutsu pile-drive me during my fight when we had first met."

"Indeed..." Itachi said, before he explained. "Naruto-kun did used any elemental kekkai genkai."

"So he can use Futton (Boil Release) and Hyoton (Ice Release)?" Mei exclaimed.

"And the Yoton (Lava Release)." Onoki added.

"It is...since Naruto-kun's sword had enhanced his sword with ice with a frozen wind, while boil is burns anything." Itachi replied.

Mei was awed for Naruto did learned any Futton ninjutsu if she wants to learned more about it. Onoki was grunted about someone had Yoton on outside of his village. Naruto was extra rare to the Fire Country and even he surpasses any kenjutsu that enhanced with nature elements.

While Ay was amazed that he was on the same boat as Mei about nature enhanced kenjutsu. He never thought someone like him gain access nature kekkai genkai-based enhanced weapons. Even though, he was hell of a genius. Turns out, Ay had made Naruto a threat to his village with his strength that they had imagined.

Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade was stunned about Naruto was a completely genius with kenjutsu that enhanced with any nature manipulation that enhanced his sword and/or dagger. Even though, Naruto didn't need any of them anymore like Kushina, or Minato, or the two sannins.

Orochimaru on the other hand that he had tried to claimed Naruto in the first place when he met his team with Iwa, but his spies couldn't find him around the village; training, shopping, and even his home location. Even though about the Data Cards that Kabuto provide, since Naruto's data was completely out-dated, its never updated the new information regarding the blond Assassin's skills.

**==At the Audience==**

Asuma shocked for he just heard the meaning 'Flying Swallow'. "A Hien? But...that looks like..."

Satsuki answered by interrupted about that statement. "No, Asuma-sensei. It was unlike your Hien (Flying Swallow), the chakra enhanced that Naruto-nii did, but its a technique is also Hien or Flying Swallow. He did flex his muscles on his knees and kick the air while in airborne unlike Geppou."

"I see...so that technique is a killing move?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, it also quick and cut the enemies' heads with chain reaction." Satsuki replied.

"My kami, that can slaughter an army like sensei." Kakashi shocked.

"Yup, since its Naruto-nii's assassination techniques, just like Chidori, sensei." Satsuki said looked at the masked jonin, since with Kakashi had her point about Naruto's assassination, since he create Chidori, and then Raikiri.

"Are there any techniques?" kakashi asked.

Satsuki replied with a smile. "In due time, sensei...in due time..."

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto turned to Gaara and raised his sword on his face gesture. "This sword will freeze anything when it cuts, and also slice like knife and butter."

Then Naruto move his sword that pointed at Gaara and declared. "You won't be sure...but you will had no coincidence to upper hand against me."

Then Naruto prepared to charged Gaara, which he blurred within his existence, which the Ichibi Jinchuuriki's eyes widen that he wasn't expecting...

Gaara was surround by Naruto's afterimages, until a slash before the sand automatically defend him, just like Lee did bypassed his defense.

**==At the Audience==**

"Such pure speed." Gai was awed for Naruto can ran fast, faster then himself and Lee. With the young taijutsu protégé seeing him go. "Never thought Naruto was faster..."

"It is, Gai-sensei. Since Nii-san was faster then you." Satsuki said, while watching the match. "You don't need to use your Sharingan, sensei. I was able to detect his movements." Which made Kakashi looked at her.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, Naruto-niisan did taught him Haki, even he taught me Kenbunshoku (Observational)." Satsuki explained. "He's speed that can matched, Hokage-sama and the Raikage that he was at the booth."

The rookies was stunned includes Lee about of how Naruto was faster and powerful that no other can stand against him.

As Kurenai notice something in this fight and asked. "What was Naruto up to?"

Which made the rookies thought of that as well, minus Satsuki. With the raven haired Uchiha assassin notice the cuts that Naruto had doing with those sand.

Which Satsuki had realized for what he notice Gaara's sand. "I see..."

That made the rookies and the senseis turn to her.

"What is it?" Ino asked. Until the jonins turn attention to closer look, which they realized what Satsuki meant.

**==At the Contestants' booth==**

"...It seems that's Naruto-koi's doing." Sakura realized.

**==At the Arena==**

Now Gaara can't take it from the slashing, as he unleashes a wave of sand surrounds him, until Naruto disappeared via shunpo, then he appeared on the air by sitting it like a chair with his leg on his knee. With his sword sticked on the air like there is a ground in reversed grip.

Now Gaara was furious, so as he was about to use his sand, as he notice that something is wrong, that which eyes widen about why is sand wasn't his respond...his sand is now heavy, and now he understand...it was wet...

**==At the Audience==**

"Now I get it, he enhanced his sword with water that so that makes it his sand soggy, so that he can't uses his defense." Kakashi understand. _'And its good strategy.'_

With the Kumo team. Since Samui and her team were amazed for seeing Naruto fight in high speed.

"Whoa, that's smarts." Omoi comment, with he got recovered from the match, and heading to his teammates. "If I had not had a water nature chakra, like Darui-sensei. It will be a worst problem."

"It cool for someone is faster then Raikage-sama." Samui comment.

"NO WAY!" Karui disbelief.

"More importantly, I think he did messed something on the sand user's sand." Samui stated before she notice.

"Like what?" Omoi asked, as Samui was about to answered.

With the Iwa team; with Kurotsuchi had met up her team that were watching the match.

"Can't believe he is faster then the Yondaime Hokage." Kurotsuchi exclaimed.

"Yeah...sugoi..." Akatsuchi awed.

Without the Iwa's presence; there's Kazuki's team with their hoods conceal their heads; there is two assassins accompany him; one is a female wearing a Syrian Assassin white robes with a red sash with weapons; a Syrian sword on her hip, throwing knives on her belt and legs, then a bolts and a crossbow on her back. Also a Hidden Blade gauntlet as well, and also he had a other one appeared to be a Pivot-blade.

And lastly is there is a man wearing a blue and white assasin uniform with red sash and tan pants, along with gloves and boots, that outfit is like Shay's old assassin uniform before he was defected. He was wielded a French Cutlass and a parring dagger that was the first weapon of Shay when Liem gave him when before he got the Morrigan. And also he mimics Shay's taste of weapons.

"Well, seems Naruto did played his own opponent." Kazuki comment, as he glance at the female assassin. "What did you think...Akira-chan." **(AN: Also she is the famous OC.)**

"Yes, Kazuki-kun." Akiza replied. "Seems the Kazekage's youngest son that never underestimated of Naruto-kun."

"Think so for sure, but since Naruto-sensei was one hell of badass." Another comment.

Kazuki frowned rolled his eyes at their third member. "Since when Naruto did joined you for this team...John..."

The man was John Hazama, he is the new apprentice of Naruto, since his face kinda reminded of his father like he is the reincarnation.

With Kiri team, on the same time that Choujurou had his injuries from the match against Yugito. With Watashi and Kaizo was amazed seeing Naruto was outsmarted Gaara.

"Now I haven't able to defeat him if I haven't chance to learned Suiton ninjutsu since I was capable of kenjutsu." Choujoru comment.

"I know, Choujurou." Watashi replied. "Since I cannot use it if he was gone unstable like 'our' previous Mizukage."

Kaizo nod agreed with his teammate. "Yeah...never thought Naruto-san was good with kenjutsu, but also he enhanced with hyoton ninjutsu like the almost extinct Yuki Clan, but I heard from Zabuza-sensei's adopted son with Naruto-san to joined his 'organization, what that means?"

"Can't say, Zabuza-senpai said its completely secret." Choujurou said to Kaizo by turn his head at him, then looked at the arena. "I hope if Naruto-san gave me some tips." With his teammates nod agreed.

As the same way as the Iwa team; another 3 assassins were watching their mentor's match.

"Master was amazed me since I owned him for gave me a second chance." A man said with his arms crossed, then his appearance had a short black hair with a pony tail fashion, wearing a uniform with maroon coat with red cape with cross on a back, and black mask. **(AN: Its a Assassin Killer Outfit)**

Also he had a pair of hidden blades with a replica sword that look like a Soul Reaver that strapped on his back, considered that Naruto had forged a replica that is a memento that was once he wield it. With he did not needed firearms, so he will using any projectile tools, a throwing knives will be handy.

"Oh lighten up Raziel." Another man said to the person called Raziel, he was wearing that took like Shay's assassin uniform, but the color is black coat and dark brown shirt, and tan sash. An Dark Assassin outfit; A somber Assassin coat designed for stealth.

He is wielding a pair of Officer's rapiers, its light and fast swords, as an hidden he had hidden blades for sure. Next his firearms were a dual Spanish flintlock pistols, blowpipe on his back along with the Guillotine Gun that Naruto manage to manufactured more arsenals.

"Encased for sure when Master Naruto did taught you for sure." A man named Raziel said with his eyes closed with a calm manner. "For sure that we had prepared for anything until the invasion starts."

"I agreed with you with this one, Kiyan-san." Another man said to the man named 'Kiyan', under his hood, he had silver hair with light blue eyes. As for this man with brown hair, green eyes and wearing glasses. And wearing a Interim outfit that once the first outfit that belongs to Shay Cormac before it was given by the Finnegans. Surely that he doesn't need a sword or pistol. But a Black Boomerang that strapped on his back, since this boomerang was made of black metal ore, its very sharp it used for close and long range combat.

A glasses wearing man continued. "Normally that things will be when Naruto-san did help me to gave me a second chance for my new life when I left my sister's under the care of Rau...it would when he will defeat her and surpasses myself and Elle."

"Your right, Diaz. Even though when me and Eara were stranded on this unfamiliar world. Guess thank Naruto did gave me redemption by going on our new life after all." Kiyan said. **(AN: Raziel from Legacy of Kain, in the previous chapter, along with Diaz from Shadow Skills and Kiyan from Inotia 4.)**

Diaz smiled about his comment and replied. "Lets hope so...then it better the get things settle."

Getting a nod from Raziel and Kiyan for prepared they said with unison. "Understand..."

Also, the Suna nina; Temari, Kankurou and Baki seeing Naruto had take advantage against Gaara, but turns out that he was completely overpowered him, due his age is changed and become stronger.

_'Gaara...' _Temari thought with concerned about her little brother.

_'Can't believe this guy was toying with him...he had becoming more threat that he was facing Faara.'_ Kankurou thought.

_'That boy-no, that man...'_ Baki corrected in his thoughts who had a large angry frowned on his face about Naruto's strength. _'He needs to be dealt with...now!'_

**==At the Arena==**

_**'What are you waiting for, Gaara! KILL HIM!'**_ Shukaku exclaimed.

_'I'm trying mother, but my sand.'_ Gaara complained.

**_'I know. But screw the plan!'_** Shukaku yelled.

_'Very well, mother.'_ Gaara replied. As he formed a one hand seal a tiger seal, causes Naruto noticed his next move. After which the sand around him started to hover around him and form a large sphere of Sand.

Which Naruto's eyes narrowed at him, due he uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to read his thoughts. _'So...he will attempt to release 'him' to foiled their plans...'_

**==At the Audience==**

Before the crowd saw Gaara formed a tiger seal, then a sand surrounds him and formed a sphere.

"What's he up to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing good." Satsuki replied with a frown.

_'That's Gaara's…'_ A fearful Kankuro thought as he recognized the sand sphere. "Is he planning on using that technique? Maybe we should get out of here?"

_'There's no doubt, he's planning on using that technique.'_ A frightened Temari thought. _'This is not good, Damnit Gaara have you completely forgotten the plan, it's too soon!.'_

_'This is absurd!' _Baki thought angrily, _'That little idiot Gaara…we don't know when the signal will be given!'_

**==At the Arena==**

_'That sphere of sand, it's probably a much higher defense than his sand shield and it's probably automatic as well.' _Naruto thought, and seeing the sand sphere forming around his opponent.

'W_hich means I might be risking an injury if I rush like that and I also doubt my previous attacks will work judging by the composition of this defense which means, I have to use 'that'...and also THE 'other'!'_ Naruto declared, then he sheathed his sword and dagger and as he bit both thumbs and paint his cheeks, then with his legs open wide and he extended his hand form a ball fist on his side.

**==At the Contestants' booth==**

"So...Narut0-kun will use that...here, and now..." Sakura whispered that cause Yugito just overheard about what was Sakura was talking about.

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto concentrate his power with his Will, since all the training he learns and his strength and speed he need to become stronger. Until everyone of the audience and the kages (plus the Raikage stood) for seeing something surrounds him.

Naruto was covered with white wind surrounds him and along his arms and legs engulfed with sparks of lightning, as the lightning hits the ground that creates cracks the ground. Now both wind and lightning increases surrounds him that made him more power.

Naruto narrow his eyes at the sphere, as he notice an eye that made of sand that Gaara had created to be sure to see it outside while he was inside the dome.

**==At the Kages' booth==**

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ay demanded furious, along with Cee and Darui had thought someone had mimic the same way as the Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release: Armor). Along with the rest of kages and leader never had thought Naruto learned something that similar then Raiton no Yoroi.

Onoki had thought if Naruto will used Jinton when he will use it, but as according to Itachi about his skills.

Next is Mei, as she also had witnessed when Naruto had Hyoton nature element. Its unreal for someone had became

With Ay quickly looked at Minato with a angry look and demanded. "Did you taught your son to used MY families' jutsu!?"

Which made Minato shocked and wave his hands in defensed. "No, I didn't. I didn't know Naruto learned it, honest! I never took your jutsu in the first place when you encountered me and Bee-san in the first place."

Itachi stepped in and answered. "It wasn't Raiton no Yoroi, Raikage-sama."

Which made Ay turn to Itachi and asked. "It that looks like my jutsu, than what is?"

"It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives power into one's arms and legs that was taught by Ryu-san." Itachi answered with explanation.

"An ultra powerful technique? Then was was that!?" Ay asked. Which 'Rasa' (as Orochimaru) was interesting an interesting power.

"It also increases speed and strength that surpass anyone's speed besides Naruto's shunpo..." Itachi explained.

**==At the Audience==**

The Kumo team was shocked for seeing Naruto did used that similar then their Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi. Until Miya's team were on their presence.

"Its also a perfect technique for the assassin..." Miya concluded.

With Satsuki and the jonin senseis and fellow rookies, before they had witnessed Naruto's 'technique'. Since its unlike the Raikage's technique. Since it was powerful and more deadly. Since Satsuki told by Naruto, her sensei and brother about 'that' move.

"Also with his speed was increases in 10 fold." Satsuki added that shocks the jonin senseis.

"Impossible, its surpasses..."

"Yes, it surpasses Hokage-sama's Hiraishin. Since Naruto-nii had becoming the most fastest and powerful Assassin that within his own Creed for being the rank of a Kage." That made more surprising.

"Its like the Hachimon (Eight Gates)." Gai stated with disbelief, along with Lee about Naruto being the most powerful. Lee was felt jealous for sure.

"Indeed, but..." Satsuki replied, then she looked at Gai and Lee. "Nii-san didn't mind if he will teach you Rokushiki that you want to became a better taijutsu user that better then ninjutsu?" That made the taijutsu duo shocked about they want to learned to do that.

"You mean it?" Lee exclaimed serious.

"Yup, I'm serious." Satsuki, as Kurenai stepped and asked her.

"Out of curiously, but what was that named of the ultra-powerful technique?" The Genjutsu mistress asked. Which made the Uchiha heiress-assassin smirked for the answered.

As Satsuki declared an answered. "Its called..."

**==At the Arena - With Naruto==**

"...**Shunko** (Flash War Cry)!" Naruto exclaimed. As he move his arm at the side. "**Busoshoku: Koka!** (Armament's Color: Hardening)" His arm turned into jet black with shining background.

Now Naruto bended his knees and then cocked his arm on his behind him (like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol Stance).

**==At the Audience==**

"That looks like..." Ace has recognized that stance or his brother's stance. With Natsu's team; since they're too impressed their master. Now he is showing everyone, Shunko.

"What was Naruto-kun uses his new move while using Haki like you told me, Satsuki?" Ino wondered.

"I guess that Mentor did had to uses one of the variants of the eagle." A another voice came in, which made everyone turn to see Mutsu with his hood resting his shoulders, that causes Satsuki smiled for seeing him here.

Ino was cooed for seeing Mutsu, since he looks handsome with scars on his face. "Who is this cutie?"

Satsuki flinch and looked at Ino with a angry look. "Beat it, porky! Mutsu-kun's taken!"

That shocks Ino about Satsuki called 'Mutsu-kun', then she asked. "Since when you met up this hunky man?"

"It was when me and Mutsu-kun were training before the Chunin exams begin." Satsuki answered, which made Ino's jaw drop for someone like him dating Satsuki. With the rest were completely astonished for someone dated a Uchiha heiress.

So with that, with Kakashi stepped in to change the subject and asked. "Tell me, Mutsu-kun, what was the variants of the Eagle techniques?"

Mutsu smiled and replied. "It was unleashes the Red-hot Hawk."

**==At the Arena==**

As Naruto's arm discharged that releases the streams of fire surrounds his arm, once it begun to ignites that causes the crowd for seeing Naruto's arm got burned in flames, that also makes the spandex frea-imean taijutsu users shouts for 'Flames of Youth'.

"**Spirit of the Eagle: Art of Fire...**" Naruto called his attack, then as he flexed his knees and prepared to attack. Then he disappeared with a blur that causes that creates a create that shocks and surprises the for seeing that speed, until the Suna team was completely shocked for Naruto move that fast.

As Naruto appeared front of the sphere, but its too late that it would attack.

"**Red Hawk!**" He yelled and then struck the hole with his burning fist. The attack was so powerful that with destroys the ball of sand and knocked Gaara back into the wall with a burn stream of flames erupts his back, which it hits hard on his back and making a large explosion.

**==At the Audience==**

"GAARA!" Kankurou and Temari yelled out in the crowd. Along with Baki was shocked and furious that he was able to penetrate Gaara's ultimate defense.

"So, he did finished mastered the Red Hawk of the Eagle Spirit Arts." Satsuki said.

"Red hawk?" Naruko came in, since she decide to joined the rookie 13 for watching her brother's match. It was amazed for seeing him was stronger and faster.

"Since Red Hawk was the variants for the Spirit Arts." Satsuki explained. "With the flaming hawk can burns its prey so with a fastest bullet, felt the burning heat into the victims." As she staring at Naruto's burning fist blazes his hand. "Since Red Hawk was

Gaara came out and stumbled to the ground, coughing blood as he was clutching his stomach in a burning pain. Several of his sand just turned into glass on the ground that allowing the crowd see the sparkling glitter. The effects of the Red Hawk was completely effected.

"Gaara!" His siblings yelled.

"Damn you Cormac!" Gaara growled. Which made his eyes widen for before he felt something on his under his lip, seeing his own blood on the ground as he wipe something on side of his lip with his finger. "This is...This is...its my blood...IT'S MY BLOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Looked it worked." Naruto said, while his Shunko active. As he notice Gaara was felt pain in his stomach. _'Seems he is started to gone crazy.'_

"I'll kill you! ...Argh!" Gaara said and stood up only to clutch his head in pain.

"Its started..." Naruto whispered, as he took out his Tengu no Tsurugi and formed a stance (Lass from GC, 4th Class: Slasher).

Gaara started to scream and the sand in his guord exploded along with the remains of the sand minus the glass renmants, and it started to cover half of his body so that it covered the wound as well as his right arm and half of his face as well as a tail grew out of the bottom part of the guard so that it resembled a raccoon.

**==At the Audience==**

Temari got scared for her brother and herself because he was starting to release Shukaku but she could do nothing because the Kazakage, her 'father' and she used that term loosely had said to wait for some unknown rezone. Along with Kankurou, he was on the same boat as his older sister.

Everyone was watching the battle intensely. He was facing a jinchuuriki and was so far faring pretty well but the stakes just got bigger as the host was tapping into the power of the beast he was holding within. The sensei minus Kushina that she ran towards to the kages' booth to convinced to stop the fight, who was still too weak where preparing to jump in at first sight of Naruto's life being endangered.

**==Kage booth==**

Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya where now worried as they didn't know if Naruto will make it trough this match without intervention.

"Minato, we had to interfere…the kid doesn't know had the Kyuubi's soul and he may die if we don't stop it."

But Minato was about to made his move to answered, with Tsunade prepared to pack Naruto. Until Hiruzen stepped in to call in.

"No, Jiraiya we have to have fate in Naruto or else he will never be abele to win his match…We will step in when Naruto is unconscious or else he will never forgive us as this is his battle to fight…win or lose he has to do it alone."

"But sensei!" Tsunade protested.

"Minato! You have to stop the match!" A female worrying shout. Getting the kages' and bodyguards to turn to see Kushina panting that she ran all the way to the top. Which made Minato worried if he want replied her.

"We can't Kushina. If we can't-" Minato was about say about his sentenced.

Kushina cut him with furious. "I DON'T CARE! IF I LOST MY CHANCE TO CONVINCE HIM! I WILL LOST MY BABY!"

"Kushina-sensei...let him be...had fate." Itachi said, which made Kushina flinch then turn to Itachi.

"But..." Kushina was about to protested.

Itachi replied with determent Naruto's reason. "I know you want Naruto to had return, but as the matter the fact...he's strong..."

Jiraiya nodded and looked back at the match.

**==At the Arena==**

With Naruto keep dodging his attacks, as he prepared to ended the match, as uses his katana to deflected his sand and slash Gaara's arm which he blocked that which made his eyes widen that a gash of blood sprays his arm.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Gaara agony while holding a 'bleeding' arm, that cause the suna shonibis were concealed along with the crowd was shocked for Naruto was able to cut his arm.

**==At Gaara' Seal==**

**"AGGGH!"** Shukaku agony that hold his arm. **"This pain! How could that brat cut me?!"**

**==At the Outside world==**

"**Rage Cutter!**" Naruto exclaimed, then slices forward that cuts Gaara's chest and back, causes more agony.

"AAAARRR**GGGHHHH~~!**" Gaara and Shukaku (within its seal) yelled in pain. Then Naruto sheathed his sword wit ha click.

**==At the Audience==**

Everyone was astounded Naruto had made and even more by the sword style he had used. Then everybody started to cheer for Naruto and screaming his name. He was able to 'bleed' a Jinchuuriki.

With Sakura in the Contestant's booth smiled at the blond who had managed to sway the crowed to his side.

**==At the Kage booth==**

Orochimaru was surprised that Naruto could pick himself up from that but even more so that he could mount an offense against Gaara's ultimate defiance. Now he definitely wanted him at his side now all he had to do is figure out how, if he needs to kidnapped his lover Sakura for sure to use her as bargain chip.

Hiruzen and Itachi was happy that Naruto had somehow managed to get past this obstacle but his train of thought. Minato and Kushina, along with Jiraiya and Tsunade were disbelief for seeing Naruto was becoming powerful. Along with the Kages minus Mei for she cooed seeing of how powerful Naruto is; since it better considered a S-rank threat.

**==At the Arena==**

**"DAMN YOU CORMAC!"** Gaara in Tanuki form furious. As he charged at Naruto to attempt to kill him.

With Naruto sealed his sword then he closed his eyes and concentrate of what his new instructor.

'Be sure to focus with your power...and then unleash the beast within you.' \- Diaz advised.

With the scene change into a vier of his eyes that the camera move to the right side that stops his left eye. Then his eye open that a quick zoom that change the scene into a white screen. Until a kanjis appeared in each letter and complete sequence.

* * *

武 *click of the old typewriter*

道 *click of the old typewriter*

言 *click of the old typewriter*

語 *click of the old typewriter*

武道言語開始 (Martial Arts Language Commences) *click of the old typewriter*

* * *

"I am Invincible..." Naruto begun his chanted. "My Shadow Skills is unmatched..."

With the crowd was wondered about Naruto was saying, along with the rookies that had wondered as well. With Diaz heard the language enhancement of the Martial Arts.

Naruto raised his fist. "The power of my blow has no equal!" Then he raised his fist in the air that his fist engulf with silver light.

Now Naruto is on the air by jumping in high, preforms a forward somersault. "**Spirit of the Wolf...**"

That his leg is engulfed with white energy and dive kick at Gaara. "**Sword!**"

With Gaara will block his attack, as he push him in midair and now he had his chance to kill him and cock his claw arm. "You're mine!"

Now Naruto while in mid-air and exclaimed. "**Spirit of the Bear: Genesis of the Shadow Gate Killing Technique...**"

Which made Gaara's eyes widen for what Naruto is planning for his next move.

"...**CANNON!**"

With a completely silent, a multiple colored sparks appeared then a flash of light bright that engulfs Naruto and Gaara...

*KABBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM*

A large shockwave surrounds them with craters rumbling in the air. Until Genma had jumped back for avoiding the crossfire. Once he is on the distance and cover his eyes to see whats happen behind the flash of light.

The arena was surrounded by a pillar of flash of light with explosion; with everyone in the audience along with the rookies, the contestants and the kages in the booth, even the Kazekage's (as Orocimaru) eyes widen horrifying, shaken about the tremendous power. With everyone covered their eyes from the light that was so bright.

With Naruto's eyes started at Gaara's terrifying eyes then the flashes of light continues...

With the flash of light fades, which the spectaculars uncovered their eyes, then that made Temari and Kankurou for seeing Gaara was on the ground was covered in rubble, his body is reverted into his stated with cuts and bruises.

"Its scary...its scary...its scary..." Gaara whimpered with fear for seeing such a deathly attack.

**==At the Kages' Booth==**

The kages along with Kushina and Akio, minus Hiruzen and Itachi (a little shocked) were completely terrifying and amazed for Naruto's tremendous power. They would had not thought he had becoming so powerful

Orochimaru on the other hand that about Naruto's power that gave him most remarkable about his capabilities. Now he had founded his own new vessel for his immortality. Along with his knowledge and weapons that he had possessed. Also, he was completely furious for Naruto had able to defeat Gaara, the so-called 'secret' weapon.

"This is...terrifying..." Kushina was nervous and disbelief of how powerful her estrange son is... She did not know about Naruto that unleashes most fearsome and powerful that that equals the bijuu or any S-rank shinobi. Since she is been searching for her son for 24/7 during one month training break, since her husband informed that he went outside in the walls for training trip with Sakura, Itachi and Satsuki. But she can't tell that where which village or landscape that they're trained.

Next is Onoki, since due of his old age that he almost had a heart attack about that deadly technique. Its completely first time that the Hokage's son was completely became the most dangerous shinobi in the Elemental Nations. But that if he will need manpower with shinobi ranks about A or S- shinobi like Deidara when he defected by stealing their village's most kinjutsu. Due his art of explosions.

Then Ay, he was completely shaken about Naruto's deadliest taijutsu that its completely unheard of. But that turns out Naruto had becoming the most dangerous threat that yet to come. With if Naruto got promote to Elite Jonin. Then if he needs to send a squad of jonin with skilled in kenjutsu that beat Naruto. Also his bodyguards Darui and Cee about Naruto's strength.

Mei was speechless about Naruto was completely, that Naruto had becoming more aggressive shinobi. Since she was on the same boat as Onoki or Ay. Along with Akio, as well. Things quite turn out to be for the blond assassin had becoming the deadliest shinobi.

Then her bodyguards were completely stunned about the blond assassin. Zabuza was amazed about Naruto's skills, it reminded the predecessor of the Kubikirihoucho (Executioneer's Blade) that the original 7 swordsman of the Mist had overpowered by the Eternal Genin; Dai, the late father of Gai. Ao was sweating nervously because of Naruto's power.

Then Jiraiya and Tsunde? It was completely disbelief for Naruto had becoming the strongest shinobi. Since he can trained himself without neither Jiraiya or Tsunade. Since its Naruto's turn to decline them. If any of them had declined him in the first place, along with Minato and Kushina.

Either way...Naruto will surpasses them all...

**==At the Audience==**

All the Konoha's Rookie 10 plus Gai along with their respectful jonin senseis, along with Kiri, Kumo and Iwa was terrifying and awing for Naruto's destructive attack. He manage defeat Gaara with his most fearsome taijutsu that its like the famous Hachimon (Eight Gates). That attack just create a largest crater in the arena floor. With Baki was completely furious for Naruto had defeat Gaara when the signal for the invasion.

Akamaru was inside Kiba's jacket that when the Inuzuka heir and his partner was completely terrifying about Naruto's ultimate attack. Since the blond assassin haven't use one of spirit bear's attacks, since Kiba knew Naruto when he went to his families' compound for went to the woods that they're clan's private training grounds, so only he needs something that relates to the wolf. After all, he did learned to the Spirit of the Wolf. Also...Naruto was able to understand of Akamaru and rest of the dogs saying that he uses Kenbunshoku to understand any animal's thoughts.

Next is Ino; since its a first time that her crush had becoming the most powerful shinobi that ever seen. He was powerful, no one had not thought that his lever rivals the kage. Even though...it was terrifying.

Shino, well-AH FUCK IT! Since Shino was completely stunned about Naruto's power, his bugs were completely stunned about his powers. Since his bugs felt a immense chakra in his presence. He never thought he respected Naruto for his skills. Good thing he is the only person had notice him. Without being ignored or forgotten.

Then Shikamaru was muttered 'troublesome' for Naruto had becoming most intelligent shinobi. Since he beat him in Shoji, then a new game that is the opposite and similar then shoji. Chess. Naruto manage outsmarts his strategy.

Then Chouji, he did respected his friend, Naruto. Due that he was working his families' restaurants that he cooking and baking the most delicious foods that ever tasted that surpasses any High-Class Chefs. Even desserts that Naruto was the most greatest Master-Class Chef that Naruto had so~ many knowledge of food. Even Naruto's skills in shinobi was extra ordinary.

Next is Hinata, since she owned Naruto for saving her life from the Fake Kumo, years ago. Thanks to him, making herself stronger if its possible. Along with Neji that making fast friends and a respectful sparing partner. Since when she heard a meeting about her father and the elders were planning for the arrange marriage that after her rescued along with Uchiha. But since Naruto declined his offer for not interesting.

TenTen is next, she did knew about Naruto? Since he was an business association of her father when he forged any kinds of arsenals, also...he had published any arsenals like crossbow mounted arsenals, and also he learned forging. Since Naruto was excellent Master of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu that rivals her sensei, Gai and Kushina Uzumaki, his 'mother'. Since he can rival any S-rank Shinobi.

Along with Lee? He was completely far behind Naruto's back that his age is growth into 17. Since that Naruto's variants of taijutsu that were completely unfamiliar then Goken and etc. Since he wants to become stronger, and stronger for become the most greatest taijutsu user. Also...its too late for him that Sakura is engaged by Naruto. It was completely unfair too as well. If he had trained harder to gain Sakura if he will beat Naruto. Turns out that he and Sakura had becoming more powerful that ever many shinobi had facing.

But lastly...is Naruko... Now her brother was becoming more powerful then her that she was faced. Due that her brother was also step ahead in far distance that she cannot matched her brother's skills. Since she never get to chance to talk to him or anything that what was been doing for all those years. Even she tried to gain Naruto's attention that she wasn't in his presence. Even her parents tried so hard to gain his attention that he looks rebellious. Even he left the family by emancipated himself after the graduation. Naruto had planned it from the very beginning that if her father decline for those papers.

You know why? Naruko is the primary reason for all the adults for ignored Naruto for the very beginning, if anyone had ignored him from the start, it will be a huge problem in hands if her brother had become less rebellious...

**==At the Arena==**

With Naruto stared at Gaara, lying on the rubble, with his eyes blank with terrifying about he needs to end his blood-lust for killing many innocents, as he closed his eyes and used his Kenbunshoku to dived his memories, turns out that his childhood was a messed that cause by his father. If his village was completely null by the Wind Daimyo that given missions that Naruto knew from his network.

Turns out the Wind Daimyo made a mistake for given Konoha, a high-class missions. If Suna was weak as ever it be, now that turns out for sure if they need more manpower for the village economy affair. Now that Gaara needs someone to befriend with. But...he needs to stop...

Now Naruto kneed down and took out his right glove and appeared to had the Yang Power of the Six Sage. And then place it on his head and closed his eyes.

**==At Gaara's mindscape==**

Shukaku was lying on the seal's mindscape, he got damage from the attack by Naruto when he was unable to healed Gaara when his ultimate attack did to him. Until he felt a strange energy.** "What's this feeling? It can't be...Asura-niisan?"**

"It was..." A voice came in with a footsteps aprroaches, that made Shukaku turn to see Naruto entered his mind.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HUMAN!"**

Naruto unleashes his Haoshoku Haki (Conquerer's Haki) that made Shukaku felt a tremendous KI. "I would know its rude for someone had knows you...Shukaku."

Which made Shukaku harden in glare at him. **"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY NAME YOU LOW-LIFE HUMA-"** Until Naruto gave a blast of his Haki at silents the Ichibi, which causes to staggered back.

"You BETTER watch your temper!" Naruto exclaimed, as he landed on the distance on the ground. "There is someone who wants to see you."

**"I had no time for babbling, brat!"** Shukaku exclaimed before he stood up straight, he need to resist his powerful KI when he uses Haoshoku.

"My, my Shukaku, you really have change." A voice said. Naruto turned around and his eyes widen in shock on who he saw. Until Shukaku had recognized that voice for decades.

_'It can't be...'_ Shukaku thought disbelief.

It was Ashura himself. he had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He possessed stern facial features. He wore bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.

"Ashura-san." Naruto said with a friendly voice. Since Hagoromo was gave him his son, Ashura's chakra and its power with modification, he can allow to channel it that conceals his chakra signatures. Since when he was 9, while he was still training? Ever since Ashura trained him besides a Shinobi, but an Assassin. He did trained him with Senjutsu and also talk each other along with his father, Shay. Ashura was a first time meeting Naruto's ancestral Assassins. Since they all became fast friends, since he acted like a childish after all.

Even the goddess informed Ashura about the prophecy, along with that when Naruto's ancestors. He was shocked for someone had trained Naruto for being an Assassin.

**"ASHURA-NIISAN!"** Shukaku said with shock voice. Ashura just gave him a smile and approaches the cage.

"Well Shukaku, it's been a while hasn't it?" Ashura said with a grin and Shukaku finally snapped out from his shock and looks at Ashura.

**"Ashura-niisan, how did you get here?"** Shukaku asked Ashura.

"Well, it's because I given Naruto-kun here my powers. After all he is my reincarnation and even Tou-sama gave the Yin Power of his power." Ashura finished. Shukaku eyes widen in shock in hearing this before looking at Naruto. He stares at him for a few seconds before returning to Ashura.

**"Ashura-nii-san, are you saying that-"**

"Yes, Shukaku. Tou-sama's prophecy will finally come true and you and others will finally be free from being cage as human weapons. Me and Indra's reincarnation has finally work as one and to fulfill one mission. That is to save the shinobi world...and one with his ancestors and a goddess will support him." Ashura finished with serious look on his face.

Naruto just started at him awe look on his face while Shukaku was completely quiet. After a few seconds has passed Shukaku broken the silence.

**"Prove it to me. Prove to me that he is your reincarnation."** Shukaku said with a serious tone and look on his face. Ashura just smiled and extends his staff towards the cage. Suddenly a bright light was being created by the cage that causes Naruto to look away from the intense light. After the light was gone Naruto looks back and saw that Shukaku was just staring at Ashura while Ashura had a smile on his face.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked and Shukaku turned to Naruto and bowed his head in respect.

**"You are the one Naruto-san. You are reincarnation of Ashura-niisan."** Shukaku said with a respectful tone and this causes Naruto to look at him with shock look on his face before turning his attention to Asura.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked and Asura just smiled at him.

"I let him see some of the memories that I have and made him remember about father words. Now my work here is done. Don't worry Naruto-kun. We will see each other again." With that Ashura vanish like a ghost and leaving Naruto and Shukaku alone. Naruto turns to Shukaku and looks at him.

"So, now you understand everything now?" Naruto asked and Shukaku nodded at him.

"Yes, and I know you're here to fix Gaara's seal?" Shukaku said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"You can only fix his seal outside the mindscape. Not in but don't worry I won't take over Gaara's body again without his permission." Shukaku said to him and Naruto nodded at him with a smile on his face.

"That's what I like to hear? By the way where is Gaara anyway? This is his mindscape after all." Naruto said to the Biju.

"Gaara's mind is still asleep so he won't wake so soon. But like I said I won't do anything to him like I promise to you. As long as you fulfill my father words." Shukaku said, wanting for Naruto to fulfill the shinobi prophecy. Naruto just let out a sigh and knew now that he would have to do it.

"Alright, I will fulfill the shinobi prophecy even how much I hate majority of the people here. But as long as you won't give Gaara nightmares anymore and if you do I won't show mercy." Naruto ended with a threat as he unleash his powerful Aura around the mindscape that causes Shukaku to flinch from it. His Aura could easily matches his other brother's power. Shukaku just nodded at him and made a mental note to not get the blond Assassin bad side. But, Shukaku asked Naruto one thing.

**"But what about Indra-niisan?"** Shukaku asked. **"Since you have Ashura-niisan's power, but where is he?"**

"In due time, Shukaku, in due time." Naruto replied, getting a nod from Naruto.

With that Naruto finally disappeared from the mindscape like a ghost.

**==Outside the Mindscape==**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw an unconscious Gaara in the ground. As he stood and turn to Genma and called. "Call out the match...its over."

"Uh...Hai..." Genma replied for recovered from the shocked, as he cleared his throat and raise his hand point at Naruto.

"The winner of the third final match is Naruto Cormac!"

When he announced that the crowed exploded in cheers for Naruto but it stopped for a short time when the medics came and gave them the okay that he was all right. As Naruto could hear the roar of the crowed and smiled as he did something to improve his standing in the village.

As the medics came then they saw Naruto's hand signal to stop them. "We'll take it from here."

Which made Genma and the medics for he said 'we'?

"We?" Genma confused, as they saw Naruto raised his hand and clinch it with a eagle whistle.

As the gust of wind appeared surrounds Gaara, that cause the crowd that some group appeared via shunshin. Those guys wearing shogun/samurai wear Assassin robes with sword strapped on his side or back.

Naruto create a quick summon a kage bunshin (shadow clone) and went Gaara, as the clone concentrated on his reiatsu and raising his hand slightly.

"Where're you going with the patient, Naruto-san?" One of the medics asked.

"To the 'different' hospital." Naruto replied. "Don't worry...we'll give him back after this."

Which made the medics nod about that. As the blond assassin turn to his clone with a nod, then a replied respond.

"**Sentan Hakuja**. (Thousand-Coil White Snake)" He said as a long piece of white cloth emerged from his sleeve. It quickly wrapped itself around Naruto(-clone) and 5 assassins, as the pieces of cloth began to wrap even tighter around them. A bright flash of white light enveloped the area, and they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light; as Genma and the medics along with the crowd shade their eyes of what flash of white light came from, and turns out, it disappeared to reveal Naruto and his group…gone.

With Naruto still stands and then turn to walk away for heading back to the booth...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

~~Techniques' Review~~

01\. Spirit of the Eagle: Iron Eagle Fist - A Haki-enhanced and supersonic attack. This is the Mach Punch Version.

02\. Hien (or Hikō Tsubame): Tōketsu Yaiba (Flying Swallow: Freezing Blade) - A Variant of Flying Swallow, an Elemental-based attack. - You (all) knew that was from Ninja Gaiden.

03\. Spirit of the Eagle: Art of Fire: Red Hawk - Its like Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk from Luffy in One Piece.

04\. Rage Cutter - From Grand Chase

05\. Spirit of the Wolf: Sword - Just like Sword in Shadow Skills - An energy attack, used by building up energy around one leg, and swinging that leg into the opponent. Slices into opponents.

06\. Spirit of the Bear: Genesis of the Shadow Gate Killing Technique: Cannon - Same as the Shadow Skills - An extremely destructive attack in which the user has one leg pointed at the opponent, then energy released from the user's soul/spirit is forced down the leg and into the opponent. Causes a huge amount of damage to the opponent, and the surrounding block or deflect. Its an Powerful counterattack technique that if Sword or Rapier were deflected.

* * *

**Chapter 18 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 9/12/2015/6:09pm - 9/12/2015/6:50pm

**Started on:** Monday, August 31, 2015 at 8:50pm

**Phew, finished! Well, guess I done this chapter for 13 days in two weeks, so...how about it. it was good? Hope you (all) review this until went thought that I got some time to come up more ideas about this story. And hope that this went well for sure. I hope those OCs that I had inspired with those for sure. Now...but no flame! no insult and don't gave me a crappy reviews.**

**Also the finals will be coming until I detail some competitors. I will made a triple threat match at the finals. So this will take me time for sure. But I gotta need some Memory enhancement.**

**So until then for the next chapter...but until Next time...**


	19. Chunin Exam Finals Part 4: Move to Final

Chapter 19: Chunin Exams Finals Part 4: Move to Finals &amp; Invasion Begun

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Ar~ matey! Welcome for the NEW chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. Since you know that when Naruto was able to defeat Gaara with his full strength. Now that since his age when his training with Shay and Hope along with the rest of the assassins that they're still alive like Achilles and the rest of the Colonial Assassins.**

Naruto's age:

Chapter 01 - Age 5 (25 in the another world) before. And after Age 13 (33) in the graduation.

Chapter 05 - Age 13 (+ 1= 14 (32) - In Mindscape

Chapter 15 - Age 17 (37).

**AN2: This story will having adding a Universe Scene. Just like the other stories that had Dimension scenes like Sekirei when the part "Some is talking about me". When Ace was have a new life in Naruto's world (Xover with Assassin's Creed). Will be like the "**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Afterlife** By: Egyptian God Phoenix".**

**AN3: So, now. On to the New Chapter Starts.**

* * *

**(Previously)**

_"Where're you going with the patient, Naruto-san?" One of the medics asked._

_"To the 'different' hospital." Naruto replied. "Don't worry...we'll give him back after this."_

_Which made the medics nod about that. As the blond assassin turn to his clone with a nod, then a replied respond._

_"_**_Sentan Hakuja_**_. (Thousand-Coil White Snake)" He said as a long piece of white cloth emerged from his sleeve. It quickly wrapped itself around Naruto(-clone) and 5 assassins, as the pieces of cloth began to wrap even tighter around them. A bright flash of white light enveloped the area, and they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light; as Genma and the medics along with the crowd shade their eyes of what flash of white light came from, and turns out, it disappeared to reveal Naruto and his group…gone._

_With Naruto still stands and then turn to walk away for heading back to the booth..._

* * *

**(Story Started)**

With Genma stepped forward, before he saw the mess, so he had decide to taking another short break and he announced. "Alright, now as usual for the short break in 30 minutes. And we will had some beyond repairs, AGAIN!"

That signals everyone stood and rush towards to the W.R. again (taking 'leaks' and watch their faces for the nervously shocked) that during Naruto and Gaara's match. It was terrifying about of how that of how much power the blond assassin leader was.

**==In the kages' booth==**

The village leaders were completely stunning about Naruto's capabilities and with Itachi, Hiruzen and Whitebeard was proud seeing Naruto was amazed that he defeat Gaara. Since with Minato and Kushina along with Jiraiya and Tsunade were not admitted about he didn't use neither a Rasengan or a Hirashin. He never show them in front of them. Just only with new techniques that was completely unfamiliar to them.

Instead...a taijutsu and kenjutsu only! But not just taijutsu and kenjutsu...but...

"It was nin-taijutsu and nin-kenjutsu!?" Ay realized that those moves were completely combined with ninjutsu. "That brat had learned both taijutsu and kenjutsu with ninjutsu..."

"It was...I have did not thought of that!?" Mei exclaimed, as Kushina was shocked about Naruto's kenjutsu that combines ninjutsu.

"It seems so...that boy has becoming more potential then rest of the any skilled shinobi to learned something like that." Onoki comment, then before he had thought of something about the young blond assassin. _'This brat had becoming more threat that ever any shinobi that who will challenge...I will updated this later after this...this time...he like the NEW Kiiro Senkō (Yellow Flash) like his father.'_

Jiraiya was completely shocked about Naruto's capabilities? Since when Naruto had learned a powerful techniques that he had learned so far. Naruto had never reveal anything during the last meeting. Since that Naruto had surpasses any highest rank shinobi that no one can defeat such a individual.

_'DAMMIT! Naruto never told us more about this!'_ Jiraiya thought, frowned.

Tsuande was never thought Naruto had becoming more power, she was surpasses by her estrange godson...

"What was those people taking my son?" 'Rasa' asked, before Naruto's assassins along with his clone disappeared in the arena, he was furious for their so-called 'weapon' had abducted. Which made the rest had wondered as well, as Minato turn to Itachi.

"Itachi, can you call, Naruto here." The blond Hokage said to Itachi contacted him, getting a nod and took out his Den Den Mushi and type his frequency of Naruto. **(AN: As for know that I looked at the sound for the Den Den Mushi's typing. I will take it randomly.)**

purupurupuru...purupurupuru...kacha!

_"Yeah?"_ Naruto respond with suspicious look.

"Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama wants to know where did your group took his son?" Itachi asked through his snail.

_"Oh! I just had my brothers and sisters took him with my clone to somewhere else secretly, so with no one can follow them around to take care some 'problem'."_ Naruto replied. Causes 'Rasa' (Orochimaru) gritted his teeth about how he had ruined his plans.

"Hold on!" Jiraiya stepped in and took Itachi's snail on his hand and hold it on his palm and said to Naruto. "You mean the seal?"

_"Yup, I knew about Elder Chiyo of the Suna did made a mess with it when he was still an infant. Since when 'Kazekage-sama' did order her to do...Well who could had blame her do such a thing."_ Naruto said with a neutral tone and emotionless expression. _"And so I had my kage bunshin to take examine it."_

That causes Orochimaur (in Rasa Disguised) silently growl about that his plan got spoiled.

"But about myself, Kushina and Minato?" Jiraiya asked. "We were good at Fuinjutsu, so can you allow any of us to see his seal?"

Naruto's expression on Itachi's Den Den Mushi and he replied. _"Sorry...but I will not required your any assistance."_

Jiraiya sneered about Naruto's rejection along with Kushina cringe about how he respond. "Listen you-"

Kacha!

The snail's eyes closed that means he hanged up. Jiraiya growl about of how Naruto had rejected him, just like himself and Tsunade along with kushina, until Minato stopped him before he'll smash (or kill) Itachi's little friend.

"No, sensei...don't..."

"But Minato...!" Jiraiya protested. As Itachi quickly grabbed his snail.

"You should had not harmed my friend here, Jiraiya-sama. Or else that Naruto-kun will kill you if you do that." Itachi said, causes Jiraiya embarrasses if he will almost kill Itachi's Den Den Mushi.

Whitebeard smiled about hearing of how Jiraiya was dope, since he told by Naruto about he was young as a Dead-Last. "Gurararara!"

Which cause Jiraiya turn to the Greatest Pirate with annoyance, as before Itachi retrieved his snail. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, OLD MAN! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT LAUGH?!"

Whitebread frown while smiling. "Because of my friend did not accept, But its he's business with him."

"You got there, oyaji." A polite man's voice, which getting them attention to see Ace appeared in the kages' booth, that on the other hand made Mei, the Mizukage blushed for seeing such a handsome man, he was about age 20s.

"Um..who are you boy?" Onoki asked, which made Ace rubbing behind his back.

"Gomen, Gomen, guess introduction will help." Ace replied polite.

"Such a polite young man." Mei comment. Which Ace turn to her and replied.

"Thank you." He replied, then he turn to the rest of the leaders. "I'm Portgas D. Ace."

Which made the leaders wondered about his strange name and adding a 'D'. With Akio stepped in and greet. "Well, this a pleasant met you, Ace-san."

"No problem." Ace replied, then lower his head and shadow his eyes with his trademark hat. "As the matter the fact. I just want to see a better view."

"Meaning?" Akio asked.

"To watch Naruto's match, of course." Ace answered.

"Make sense." Ay comment. Hiruzen chuckled about the young man's polite expression. Since Naruto told him about his past and even his life. Also his ability that similar then Hozuki Clan of Kiri.

"Ace-kun!" Hiruzen called, getting the Young man attention.

"Yes, Hiruzen-dono?" Ace asked, as he took out his smoking pipe and took out some fresh box of tobaccos that was belong to the America. Since its a good stuff then the other Tobacco that he had. Getting a 'Ah' from Ace. "Sure thing, old man."

As Ace's finger pointed at the tobacco leaves and that a small burst of flames, that surprises the leaders and bodyguards.

"Thank you, Ace-kun." Hiruzen appreciated. And he took a smoke.

"What was that?" Onoki asked for shocking seeing Ace can do.

"Its my ability." Ace replied. "And I can't show it."

That made 'Rasa' (as Orochimaru) wants to know more about Ace's ability.

Which made the leaders stood along with Hiruzen and Itachi, Kushina, and the bodyguards and sannins, and with Minato spook in. "We will be on the kages' meeting for some discussion about the finals. So we will be back until for the results."

"Understand." Ace replied with a smile, with Whitebeard nod about this discussion, so they will leaving when the break is over.

With Ace...he looked at the sky, and thinking about heading back to his old world when he was born...he was happy for giving a second chance and new life to this world...

A smile on his face and a teardrop flows on his cheek.

"Think about your Straw Hat little brother, Ace?" Whitebeard said to Ace about his brother.

"Yeah..." Ace replied while smiling. "I hope things look well when that after my death..."

With Ace looked up into the sun. As the camera slowly moved up to the sun with flashes on the lens.

"And I had finished some business to attempt..." He finished.

**==In the One Piece Universe==**

**(AN: This is an Canon about when the Celestial Dragons around, and even the Straw Hats were still in the journey, its about...huh...when Caesar was held hostage by the Straw Hats and Law or maybe before they entered Dressrosa, or The Episode of Sabo? So will better for Ace will assassinate him when they're young...So...its payback time!)**

Within one of the palaces in Mariejois, since many slaves were doing their usual errands; they hid their pain and suffered by the those World Nobles, until...

"AAAGGGHHHHH!" A scream of a (slave) women, which causes the guards went to the room, as they open the doubles, then they saw a women panicking with her hands covered her mouth with fear. As the guards turn to see what the women seeing, that causes shocked for what she had saw...

A dead body of the World Noble...it was the man that visiting the Goa Kingdom were Ace and Luffy lived in Dawn Island. Its the home island of Luffy and Ace. Since Luffy lived in Foosha Village...It was the man that shot the innocent young man that leaving the island to become a pirate in a boat...it is the man (almost) killed their only person that closes to Ace and Luffy...

It was (so-)called...Saint Jalmack...

...was assassinated...

The guards went fully alert anyone about the intruder entering this palace and murdered Jalmack. They sending many guards in top to bottom to search the intruder entered there, as they called the Marines for further investigation.

Later that all around the world by newspaper and everything, the World Government went uproar about Jalmack's assassination? What if the Revolutionary send an Assassin undetected. But how did an Assassin bypassed the transponder camera snails (or Den Den Mushi). More importantly, the slaves that owned by Jalmack were freed from the clutches. And also they did not know where they are?

The Marines tried to find the assassin that murdered a Celestial Dragon. Since the murder had slipping behind noses. The World Government went completely outrages about Saint Jalmack's assassination, also the rest of the World Nobles were completely terrifying about their fellow Celestial Dragon. But they talk the people (or slaves) with question what happen while they're busy. They check the food that there is no poison after all, also no guns or explosion or anything has happened? Then the Marines were checking top-to-bottom about this intruder. But only clue they found, is a red letter 'A' on Jalmack's cheek, that is the only clue about the intruder.

But no one knows, but where...?

**==Change Scene==**

Until a certain man with a black hat with goggles, reading the latest newspaper the same noble man had almost killed him before he left for seas, before he and his companion will heading to Dressrosa to gain something that belongs to precious one. Until he notice something that something on the picture...

There is a red letter 'A' on Jalmack's cheek...

"It can't be..." The man said disbelief was about realized.

"What is it, Chief?" A feminine voice asked.

until they heard a bird call, that cause them to turn attention to see a black eagle, sitting on his shoulder. They don't know how owns it, as Sabo had notice something on the eagle's leg was a note wrapped tied on its foot, he notice there is the same 'ASL' on it, that causes the man's eyes widen for the letter. That was name of the gang or pirate crew.

He took the letter then unfolded it as then he read: "Tell Luffy's crew to take care of him, and a friend of mine told me you're alive...so...take care of him, okay Sabo. - ASCE"

As the man appeared to be blonde was Sabo with eyes widen about Ace was alive or not...but he thought he was killed by Akainu in Marineford. So as he notice here is a 'P.S.' in it.

Letter Continues - "P.S. I will made my new life in the other side of the world. So I will keep in touch. And..."

Sabo's eyes widen with tears flowing in his eyes of how touche that Ace was on his new life in the other side and he stared at the eagle to why he's here.

"So...you knew?" Sabo asked, with the wind blows that made him answer. "I will take your Will...until I will met Luffy..."

As Sabo stared the black eagle flew away in the skies, as the black eagle entered the clouds and disappeared without a trace. While holding the letter, and there is a finishing part of the letter.

"...And don't forget that you will carry on my Will, Sabo...and thank you...for everything for being my brother to me and Lu..." - A finished of the letter of Ace.

**==Back to the Naruto&amp;AC Universe - With Naruto(-clone)==**

As Naruto-clone and the assassins were take him to Masyaf, until Temari was tagging along. She explained to Naruto about she was concern her little brother. So the original Naruto back in the arena approaches by Temari to take her to him. So he blindfolded her and took her to the secret village. Since they're on their break.

Temari told him everything about her father's actions. So then the Wind Daimyo had cut ties to Suna for their power. As for now when Naruto will made some cooperate with Temari in Naruto's office. Temari was amazed for the first time for being in Masyaf or Assassin Village. Since Naruto here is the leader of this village.

Their economic system is fascinating and with technology were way advanced then Yuki no Kuni. Naruto lend currency for their village, that made Temari grateful to him. So Naruto will contacted with Nami no Kuni for support. Once again Temari thanked Naruto. So that the original heading back to arena in Konoha.

Now they're on the room with skilled fuinjutsu users that they're Naruto's recruitment. Days pasted they learned Fuinjutsu. Naruto was helping Gaara for the seal, until he had his clone disappeared. Since many people were used to be 'slaves' that Ace abducted them and burned their marks for freedom.

Gaara is laying on his stomach while Naruto inspect the seal. With Temari was outside of the room, for concerning her little brother. Since she was hoping that everything will be alright.

"Just as I thought. Temari-san was right, this one did a terrible job." Naruto examine the seal. "This seal is seriously weakened, it's amazing that the Shukaku hasn't broken through it already."

"I know what you mean." Matsu replied, since Naruto taught her fuinjutsu. She was genius besides Mari. **(AN: It was based on what Matsu is good with Fuinjutsu in Wagtail Shinobi. She did create the Curse Seal.)**

"Matsu-senpai was right. This is in serious need of reinforcing." A girl added about this seal, she had red hair like Kushina and Naruko and her eyes . Turns out...it was Karin. Before the second stage of the Chunin Exams. She was saved by Naruto when that time.

**==Flashback Started==**

_'Those morons! Stupid macho men and their stupid sense that everything they do is right!' A young red-head thought as she walked through the forest of death._

_This girl's name was Karin; she has short red-hair and matching red eyes with black glasses on. She was wearing a brown short sleeve jacket with a mesh under shirt with a black skirt and sandals. She was also wearing a Kusa headband._

_"ROOOAAAR!"_

_Karin stopped her ranting and turned to see a large bear approaching her._

_She slowly stepped back until she hit a tree. The bear roared once again and charged at her._

_"AHHH!" She screamed in freight as she closed her eyes._

_"Not today!" A man voice shouted._

_Karin looked to see the blonde man with black and red uniform that the proctor was feeling up as he narrow his eyes then she felt a KI burst wave at the bear that stops on its track the brought it down and he stared the bear's eyes at his blue eyes (he uses the Haoshoku Haki). That terrifies him, then the bear was knocked out._

_The man sighed then create a kage bunshin and ordered him to take its meat and skin, and turned to Karin._

_The red-head felt the blonde boy's chakra; it was so bright, warm, and calm._

_The blonde approached her slowly. And asked in a regal tone. "Are you alright?"_

_"Um, yes, thank you." Karin muttered._

_The blonde seemed to space out for a bit and had a smile on her face, "Tell me girl, do you know your family?"_

_Karin raised an eye-brow at the blonde, why would she ask that?_

_"Not really."_

_The blonde smiled even brighter at her, "My name is Naruto Cormac and what if I told you that you are an Uzumaki as well?"_

_Karin blinked, how would this girl even know that she came from her clan?_

_"How would you know that?" Karin asked in suspicion._

_"Your red-hair is a trait that all Uzumaki have for one."_

_"Why don't you have red hair then?" Karin asked with a huff._

_"My mother was an Uzumaki, well, use to and my father wasn't, I guess, so I got his blonde hair." Naruto said with a shrug._

_"So I have red hair, big whoop."_

_With that, Naruto will taking her in the safe place._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Since Naruto taking her under his wing along with Sakura, before away from Orochimaru's eyes and ears. Karin told them about working for Orochimaru about this, when he was planning to invade Konoha just as after the end of the exams.

Karin just sat on the ground not knowing what to do. She was serving under Orochimaru, the man who saved her when she was a child, but only because of her sensory abilities.

Now she had a choice. Continue serving under a man that would kill her once her usefulness is up or have the chance to know about her family and be with those that would care for her.

She was scared, Orochimaru would hunt her down, but this man was strong, right?

Karin was refused to joined his order. Sakura asked Karin's reason, because of the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru saved her when she was small and took her in only because of her sensory abilities. Naruto told her that Orochimaru using her from the very beginning that angers Naruto.

Sakura comforted her that she and Naruto will protected her, while she will be living Masyaf later. So no one could find this village. Once the snake's business is done in Konoha they can move her to Masyaf to had her new life here.

So Karin cannot hesitated but she approved to live the Assassin Village. As Karin decide to quit and discard her Kusa headband in the trash and left her village. As for now, Karin doesn't need the Earth Scroll that she had giving it to Naruto. So he will tell the Hokage (or Hiruzen) that Orochimaru is going to do something in the final round of the exams.

Giving a quick hug and whispered a thank you to him by Karin. So Naruto contacted Matsu to get a portal and taking Karin to safe place.

"I agree." Naruto(-clone) said. "But this needs to fix this until then...lets proceed."

As he gets some ink and a brush, proceeding to write seals on the ground and around the seal. After an hour of writing Naruto has finished. "Now this may hurt a little, but it is necessary to keep the Shukaku from taking control again."

Then he starts to do a long series of hand seals. As with a Yang Power of the Six Path.

"**Fuinjutsu-Ogi: Bijuu Seiatsu Fuin. **(Sealing Arts-Secret Art: Tailed Beast Suppression Seal)" Naruto(-clone) exclaimed and the symbols started to crawl on the seal on Gaara head and after a few seconds a symbol of a small spiral appeared on his head that was barely visible on the human eyes. It takes about 15 seconds until the sealing is finished.

"Do you think it worked?" Matsu asked.

"Only one way to know." Karin said for sure about Naruto's sealing arts works.

"Do you hear any talking inside your head?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"No..." Gaara replies. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gaara." Naruto(-clone) said smiling.

"Now why you go to your older sister." Naruto suggests, causes Gaara looked at him. "She was worried about you since then...but she was afraid if she want to face her...but you better gave her a chance...okay."

Gaara was silent about of how much his sister's concern. Even Kankurou would had also concern him as well. "Alright..."

"Good. Now lets get going. There is something would like to discussed." Naruto(-clone) said and they all leave the room.

**==In the Arena - Konoha==**

Now with everyone got back in their seats, they had recovered from the shocked due of Naruto's strength. With Naruto got congrats by Sakura for victory for the finals.

With Yugito however, what if Naruto or Sakura will team up or fight each other until the three way match. Turns out, they're preparing for anything. Since she will had to so difficult for any of them will outmatch them.

**==In the Kages' booth==**

Now the leaders of the respectful village and the bodyguards in tow, along with Hiruzen and Itachi, and Jiraiya and Tsuande, minus Kushina? She will heading back to her friend Mikoto for seeing Naruto's match.

So with Minato spook for announcement. "Forgive us for your patience. As for now, with three contestants had reach to the finals..." He hesitated a second, due that he did messed up, big time, and continue. "On this day forth...prepared for the three way match finals will finally begun!"

With the crowd applause for their Hokage's announcement. They can't wait for the finals.

**==In the Contestants' Booth==**

With Naruto, Sakura and Yugito had their cue, so they will walk together towards to the arena with a determent expression.

**==In the Audience==**

With Miya's team; the girls were completely excited to see their mentor and mistress will make challenge each other.

"OH~! I hope I can get to see Naruto-sama and Sakura-sama's match!" Musubi exclaimed, cheerful.

Yume amusing about her sister's expression. Then Miya was giggle about Musubi's excitement side.

With Karasuba's team, the Disciplinary Squad. Karasuba was smirked for their mentors, as Benitsubasa and Haihane was cheerful for seeing them fight. With Benitsubasa smiling and Haihane smirked.

All Team Kazuki, Mutsu, Natsu, Kira, Diaz and Sniper Hounds were on the position on top-to-bottom were position to see their mentors to fight or team-up each other. While Haru's and Issei's team were outside of the arena to prepared for anything, as they contacted with Den Den Mushi to keep any of them updated about their leader and his lover victorious. **(AN: I had forgotten about the teams when they're group up.)**

With the rookies were so excited to see their match, along with the senseis. As for now they're getting get to see the amazed.

"Man! I am so excited to see Naruto and Sakura can do!" Kiba exclaimed, with Akamaru bark agreed.

"I know, Kiba-kun. Its hope Naruto-san and Sakura-san will pull this out." Hinata said.

"Well...its hope any of them will win." Shino said.

"Can't wait to get who is the winner?" Ino wondered.

"I know Ino." Chouji said while eating his potato chips. "I hope Chosen One and Sakura with each of them will win, or maybe Yugito-san that Karui-chan told me." Which made Ino frown about Chouji called Karui. '-chan' in suffix.

"Chouji~ Did you hang up with that dark skinned girl that you dated with?" Ino asked, that causes Chouji stopped eating with the potato chip that almost reach his mouth with blush embarrass on his face.

"I-I...I do-don't know what you talking about, Ino." Chouji shuttered for he need to deny that subject.

Ino cooed for Chouji'a shyness. Can't believe he had hooked up with Karui for sure.

**==In the Arena==**

Now Naruto, Sakura and Yugito on the arena, then formed a triangle formation, as Genma is on the side, like a square as well, but as a proctor. With all contestants were ready for anything.

"Alright, as for all know this is the three way match of the Chunin Exam finals." Genma announced. "Now...you three are the best of all in the most with skills and knowledge throughout the Elemental Nations."

Genma continue. "Your leaders were proud to see it most all."

"Now...are you all contestants ready?" The proctor asked, with Naruto and Sakura bit their thumbs that made him knowing for sure that means its serious.

Then Yugito nod for sure. Until she heard her bijuu, Nibi called.

**_'Remember what Lucky 7's larva advised?'_** Matatabi asked within her mind about Fu's suggestion.

_'Yeah, I know.' _Yugito replied.

_'Alright, lad. Lets show of how we assassins can do.'_ Shay declared.

_'I will, father.'_ Naruto replied.

_'Good, and I am so proud of you, lad.' _Getting a small smile on Naruto's face.

As Sakura cracking her knuckles._ 'Yosh! Lets do it.'_

Which made a cue that her inner-self appeared besides Sakura's head.**_ 'Shannaro! LETS KICK ASS!'_**

Without anyone notice that make sure what was any of them move: Naruto slowly moved his left foot on the side, Sakura moved her right elbow is also slowly and lastly Yugito think if she will prepared to jumped back.

"Alright..." Genma exclaimed, as he raised his hand up and prepared to start. "Let the finals..."

With everyone hold their breaths and..."

"BEGIN!" Genma swing his hadn down and jumped back quickly.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura yelled, a quick slam her fist on the ground causes a largest dust cloud. Before Yugito got the signal by jumped back to avoided the blast. In the kage's booth; Ace is shocked with his jaw slacked and eyes bulged out.

"**Spirit of the Eagle...**" Causes Yugito looked up to see Naruto in the air, turns out he was prepared to attack her.

"**Rankyaku: Gaicho!** (Storm Leg: Victorious Bird)" Naruto yelled, then creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird at her by swing his leg.

Yugito jumped away again from it barely avoiding it when Sakura suddenly appeared in-front of her.

_'Is he or she work together?'_ Yugito wondered.

"**Shigan: Ouren!** (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus)" Sakura exclaimed, then sending a barrage of Shigans at Yugito in one hand.

All the shigans hit her in her chest sending Yugito into the ground and with the blond Nibi's jinchuuriki still getting by Shigans, then Sakura yelled. "**Rankyaku!**"

The rosette launch a jagged energy blade at the air, making Yugito notice before she was her eyes rolled and thinks. _'I think its not.'_

That attack was heading to Naruto's, as the blond mentor extended her palm at Sakura's Rankyaku.

"**Hado #33. Sokatsui!** (Blue Fire, Crash Down)" Naruto fires a blue discharge flames at the Rankyaku to deflected.

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

"A blue fire?!" Minato and Ay exclaimed for seeing Naruto uses blue fire instead red. With Jiraiya frowned about Naruto's unfamiliar techniques.

**==In the Arena==**

Then Naruto create a single hand seal. "**Fuuton: Renkūdan.** (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)"

Naruto unleashes a drilling wind bullet in high speed that intercepts blue flames until that creates with combination of fire and wind makes stronger.

As the Large discharged blue flamed bullet; Sokatsui manage breaks Sakura's Rankyaku, then heading straight to Sakura.

As Sakura creating several hand seals. "**Suiton: Suijinheki.** (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)"

That she creates a large wall of water appeared in thin air that shocks the crowd that jutsu is like their late 2nd the large Sokatsui collides the water that creates a steam in the air.

Until Sakura saw Yugito with her fingernails extended into cat claws. With she drew her Jian sword and then without knowing Naruto dived down towards the girls.

"**Spirit of the Eagle: Rapier!**" Naruto yelled with a energy emits his foot, as the girls jumped back in the way, as the he crash his foot on the ground, then extended his fists in the side aimed at Sakura (causes her knowing that is) and Yugito.

"**Tobu Shigan: 'Bachi'.** (Flying Finger Gun: 'Plectrum)" Naruto's arms blurred as he launched a barrage of compressed air bullets at Sakura and Yugito in each hand.

As Sakura dodge it and Yugito had able to dodge it, that staggered back on the ground and holding her shoulder got shot by shigan.

_'Damn, didn't expected that.' _Yugito thought, as she slowly stood and then heard.

"**Rankyaku: Sen!** (Line)"

The blond kumo kunoichi seen Sakura unleashes a straight line energy that causes Naruto back flipped to avoided, then Yugito manage dodge it Yugito got recovered from Naruto's Shigan and creating several hand seals.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan!** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" She unleashes a stream of flames at Naruto and Sakura.

"**Soru!** (Shave)" Sakura exclaimed, she disappeared with a blur to avoid the flames. As Naruto jumped in the side.

"**Rankyaku!**"

"Again!" Yugito exclaimed. As she saw Naruto swing his leg upward and creates a energy blade at her. As she did had not time dodge to block it.

As she sends backward from the hit. Yugito was completely underestimated by Naruto.

With Naruto had mange to hit Yugito until he looked up to see Sakura dived down with her hidden blade is extended on her right arm, as he is attempt to deflect it.

*Clash!*

Naruto blocked Sakura's hidden blade with Busoshoku on his left arm.

"**Spirit of the Bear: Roar!**" Naruto unleashes a shockwave on his mouth. That causes Sakura flew backwards towards the wall that haven't break during Gaara and Fu's match.

_'Again~!' _Genma complained seeing that again.

"**Tekkai**! (Iron Body)" Sakura said with her muscles harden like iron as her backs hit that nulls her damage. Causes a dust smoke from the crash.

As Naruto glanced at smoke where Sakura was was crashed. He uses his Kenbunshoku to sensing his fiancée's movement, until he had forgotten...

"Take this!" A certain blond kunoichi roared at Naruto behind. She had no choice but to use her Biju's chakra.

As Naruto moved his left arm in the side. "**Busoshoku: Koka! **(Armament: Hardening)"

*Sheen!* His arm turned black and shiny.

_'So this is what Fu-san said.'_ Yugito thought._ 'I had to be careful if I will get by that, if I dodge it.'_

As Yugito slashes her claws then...

*Clash!*

Yugito's eyes widen in shocked, that before Naruto raised it, blocking her claws glancing at him. _'That move was for both offensive and defensive...! I did not know that as well...'_

*Sheen!* Naruto then turned his right leg black with Haki.

*THWAM!*

He slammed his heel into Yugito's back, slamming her into the ground!

Until Yugito heard Nibi (Matatabi) scream agony.

**==In the Audience==**

"What the hell?! Yugito is getting herself beat!" Karui yelled disbelief.

"Where did Naruto-san getting his strength from?" Omoi wondered.

_'From 3-4 years of training.'_ Itachi thought in the kages' booth.

**==In the Arena==**

_'Damn, he's strong.' _The blond kumo kunoichi thought.

Yugito hissed as she stood up to her feet and glared at Naruto. And create hand seals.

"**Nezumi Kedama!** (Mouse Hairball)" She yelled as she began to spats flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames at Naruto…who simply moved left and right, evading with little to no effort. That shocks the crowd.

"What the? They're not even hitting him!" One of the crowd shocked.

"Does he see them coming before they can hit him?!" Another said.

**==In the Kages' booth==**

"Wow, he's amazing!" Mei felt amazed. With Minato was stunning.

"That's the power of Kenbunshoku Haki (Observational) for you!" Whitebeard added.

"Incredible!" Akio felt amazed about Naruto Kenbunshoku.

**==In the Arena==**

Naruto smirked as he kept dodging Yugito's Mouse Hairballs before he finally leapt up into the air, crossed his arms imbuing with wind nature. His fingers were formed a four finger tips that shapes of a katar.

"**Spirit of the Eagle!**" Naruto landed in front of Yugito, then form a stance (from Ragnarok Anime's Iruga's Sonic Blow).

"**Sonic...BLOW!**" Naruto launches a barrage of stabs at Yugito's body with high speed. As turns she slowly lift herself in the air.

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

"Unbelievable! Unlike Oyaji's **Jigokuzuki** (Hell Stab), but I never thought it would succeed his arts!" Ay disbelief. "But a barrage of high speed attacks!"

"Indeed, Raikage-sama. Since Sonic Blow is the high speed attack." Itachi said, getting attention by Ay. "Instead, with only Katars and Shigan technique. Its better like Shigan: Ouren."

"Oh..." Ay had understanding, making a smirk for sure. "Guess I will learned Oyaji's move, if that to do so myself."

"You sure, Raikage-sama?" Darui had asked.

"Of course I would. Who did you expected for being the son of the late Raikage." Ay determent, that when 'Rasa' (Orichimaru) heard it. Since he is the responsible of the Hachibi's rampage in Kumo. He took the samples of the Hachibi's (or Gyuki's) horn. Fukai, the Blue B, the cousin of Ay. He did gave me with Genjutsu pills that made the Hachibi out of his mid during the incident.

**==In the Arena==**

With Naruto cocked back his arm, then he bend his pinky finger that formed a three finger.

"**Aerial Ace!**" Naruto yelled, then he thrust his three finger with a imbued with spiral wind jab.

*POW! KABOOM!* Naruto landed a hard thrust to Yugito's stomach, sending her crashing into the wall.

With Genma sensed that Yugito was still alive, but she was knocked out.

"Yugito Nii is eliminated in this round, so this match continues with the two remains!" Gemma announcement. As he called the medics, with Naruto stands.

**==In the Audience==**

"Ah, man! Yugito lost!" Karui complained.

Samui sighed about her friend got eliminated. Along with Omoi knew that would happen.

**==In the Arena==**

So he waited for Naruto or Sakura to finished her off or either.

"You finish her off, koibito?" A feminine tone that came from one of the wall side. As Naruto saw the dust cloud appeared to be Sakura, her clothes had few cuts or so.

"You could say that again." Naruto replied. "But...for sure if you had your genjutsu reveal."

Gemna look closer, which causes eyes widen for had known...

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

Tsunade rush over the stone railing, with her eyes widen. "It can't be...how could she..."

Along with Minato and Jiraiya's eyes widen about something on Sakura's forehead."Who..." Tsunade was about to asked questioned, irritating.

**==In the Audience==**

Naruko's eyes widen for seeing something on Sakura's forehead. "When she taught 'that'?!"

Since she wasn't able to control to use Medical Ninjutsu. That due that she has the Kyubi. Since Tsunade did had not time to learned the same seal that Tsunade has on her forehead.

"How did someone had her to learned..."

**==In the Arena==**

"That's right, Naruto-kun...my **Byakugo no In**, the Strength of a Hundred Seal." Sakura declared.

Naruto frown with his eyes closed. "Seems so...guess I got my own 'Strength of a Hundred Seal.'"

Then something on his eyelids, a red coloring slowly started to appear on his eyelids. his eyes snapped opened then appear to be eyes of a wolf. A sapphire blue eyes.

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

"Is that...!" Jiraiya was shocked seeing Naruto's eyes, but its different. "It can't be...!"

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, recovered from the shock about Sakura's Byakugo no In.

"When did Naruto learned, **Senjutsu **(Sage Arts)!?" He demanded.

That shocked Minato and Tsunade about Naruto learned Senjutsu. As Orochimaru (as Rasa) heated about Naruto.

_'That brat learned Senjutsu!'_ He thought. _'Can't believe this brat had becoming more threat! I need to find the way to get him into my side!'_

As Orochimaru turn to Sakura, that turns out, she wasn't Tsunade's student. _'This girl as well. If I can get her as a bargain chip. I want know their secrets.'_

"You sure about that..." Itachi felt amused, getting Jiraiya turn to him.

"Did you know, Naruto's Senjutsu?" The toad sannin asked.

"He did mastered **Sennin Mōdo** (Sage Mode). But he was extended the time limit about...an 3 hours." Itachi explained. That shocks Jiraiya shocked the time limi9t of how long the Sage mode is hold last.

**==With Naruko==**

"Impossible! I would had time to learned Senjutsu like Jiraiya-jiji does, I'll able to matched Onii-san's level!" She exclaimed for Naruto did learned Senjutsu before her. He was completely stepped ahead of out...she had tried to keep further ahead of him...

**==In the Arena==**

Sakura made a stance, as her arm is imbued with 's shoulder imbued with the same as Sakura. As he made a shoulder ram stance.

"**Senpou **(Sage Arts)**: Spirit of the Wolf...**" Naruto muttered.

Sakura cocked her Haki-enhanced fist with covers with hard stone. "**Spirit of the Bear...**"

"**45-caliber...**" Naruto flex his knee, then dashed with creating an aura of energy around his body."**Grizzly...**" Sakura charged at straight at Naruto.

"**Wolf Cannon!/Magnum!**"

That causes explosion along with the ground shaken and shockwave.

**==In the Audience==**

"Woah! I wish I can learned that!" Kiba comment.

Satsuki giggled about that. Then she turn to him. "I hope you will."

Akamaru barked agreed with her._ 'She's right, Kiba. Just like Gatsuga.'_

"I know, Akamaru." Satsuki replied, which made Kiba and Akamaru shocked and turn to her. **(AN: Based on XFangHeartX, since Kenbunshoku allows reads animals' thoughts.)**

"You can understand, Akamaru, too?" Kiba asked, its a first time someone understands dogs.

"Of course, Kiba." Satsuki answered, then explained. "Since you remember Naruto-nii told you about Kenbunshoku Haki allows reads thoughts."

"Whoa!" Kiba was amazed about Haki was a awesome ability. "Can you..."

"Sure, I know you had to say it. But I will tell Naruto-nii about that." Satsuki replied.

"Cool." Kiba replied, with Akamaru bark agreed._ 'I agreed.'_

**==In the Arena==**

With the dust cloud was about to fade, as two figures came out in the smoke and landed on sides of the arena Naruto and Sakura were both sides, with their eyes stared each Naruto and Sakura jumped in the air.

"**Rankyaku...**" Naruto/Sakura unison.

"**Shuriken!**" Naruto yelled, he let loose with several star shaped blades came soaring from Naruto's sidekick.

"**Renge!** (Lotus Blossom)" Sakura yelled, performed with both legs unleashes multiple air both attacks clashing together.

*Clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-*

**==In the Audience==**

"Whoa, look at them go!" Ino awed for seeing her crush and best friend clashing those attacks.

"Indeed, since the legs were like swords of course." Satsuki comment.

"Like swords?" Tenten asked, before she turn to Satsuki before she heard about 'legs were like swords'.

"Yup, since Rokushiki is best taijutsu for using any limb as weapons." Satsuki said. "After all...I could use another sword for sure."

"Another one?" Tenten asked, before she realized. "You mean..."

"That's right..." Satsuki answered with a smirked. "I started to learned **Yontōryū** (Four Sword Style).

"That surprises Tenten about someone like Satsuki learned a new kenjutsu. Since she got Naruto's weapons that were given it by him. Also she want learned for being the Weapons' Mistress.

"I want that too..." Tenten declared.

"Then came by to my clan district after the finals..." Satsuki respond.

**==In the Arena==**

Naruto and Sakura still clashing the Rankyaku attacks.

*-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang!*

With that, each of them subside their attacks. As their eyes narrowed then with Naruto flew straight at Sakura.

"**Geppou!** (Moon Walk)" Sakura kick the air intercepts Naruto drawn his sword and dagger, and Sakura drawn her Jian sword.

*Clash!*

Naruto and Sakura's weapons clashing together, with the sword blocked the jian while the dagger blocked by Sakura's one of her tantōs, in ice-pick they pushed away in the distance, as Naruto is standing on the air, while Sakura skipping her feet in the air.

With Naruto raised his sword on the left side.

"…**Blade Charge.**" Naruto's sword of Altair around by a bright blue aura that forms a longsword.

**==In the Audience==**

The crowd was shocked in surprised for seeing Naruto can do that. Seeing his sword was engulfed with bright blue energy, that since they didn't felt chakra emitted them. The Kumo were in the seats were amazed along with Kiri..

"Whoa! I never seen a enhanced technique before." Asuma exclaimed.

"Neither do I, Asuma." Kakashi stated, seeing Naruto can was completely shocked for Naruto had learned advanced enhancement weapon technique. If she had teach him anything about kenjutsu. None of that would had shattered their bonds.

Mikoto as well, since then she did not know Naruto from begin with. After all he doesn't need someone to support him. He was a lone wolf with people to support with...

**==In the Arena==**

As Naruto quickly reserve slash at Sakura, as the rosette deflect with Haki to protect its attack. Until Naruto drawn his pistol at her, causes the rosette reacted.

*Bang!*

"**Tekkai!**" Sakura exclaimed, and raise her arm and deflect the Sakura was distracted, Naruto swing his sword downwards, that causes her off-guard by Naruto.

"Ugh!" Sakura agony that she got hit in her chest. As Sakura crashed on the ground.

"**Spirit of the Eagle...**" Naruto muttered and yelled. "**Rankyaku: Gaichou!**"

He launched a large bird shape Rankayaku at the ground by his kick. As until he saw a blur that was Sakura's Kamisori (Razor).

As another Sakura appeared behind Naruto with Soru, that only causes the blond assassin knowing was...

_'She used Kage Bunshin to distract me.'_ Naruto thought, as he notice she placed both fist on Naruto's back. _'That's...'_

"You knew that was the most powerful attack available to those with full mastery of Rokushiki." Sakura declared. " Buw now...its better for sure...**Rokushiki Ōgi: Rokuōgan! **(Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun)"

That she launches a devastating shock wave in a forward direction. Getting a huge agony from Naruto.

Naruto was send froward from the hit. That crashes on the ground.

**==In the Audiance==**

"SOCHI!" Kushina yelled with worried, as she stood and attempt to jumped in, uuntil she felt a someone stop her by holding her shoulder, causes to turn to someone that causes to recognized that robes; that look likes Kira. Now its Red with white and dark purple accents. On his arsenal; on his hips was two pair of spears; a red with dark purple accents (think Ryan's 4th Classes' weapon; the War Pikes in Grand Chase). As for the rest was a pepper-shot pistol, a blowpipe and rest of the tools.

As the crowd and even Mikoto was shocked for someone fast and appeared out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man said politely.

Kushina sneered about this man got in her way and angry at him. "I don't know who you are, but I need to-"

"Relax...Naruto-sensei is fine." The man interrupted her and calm her down that causes Kushina about this man refer son 'sensei'. With the man turn to the arena. "Look...seems he is getting up."

**==In the Kages Booth==**

Minato was horrified for Naruto got hurt. Since he wasn't able to made a scratch on Naruto by Sakura's most deadly attack.

"What was hell was that?" Ay asked about that move he had witnessed.

"That was the secret and the ultimate technique of Rokushiki, the Rokougan." Itachi answered.

"That was the ultimate technique...that move is extremely powerful." Ay was disbelief about that.

"I agreed about Raikage-dono." Onoki replied. "This girl was more skillful then my granddaughter."

"And also Yugito and Samui." Ay added, that only made Jiraiya and Tsunade frowned, due the fact the Naruko was supposed to be a most skillful kunoichi. It was completely unfair. Now that she can't able to matched Sakura.

**==In the Arena==**

As Sakura landed on the ground staring at the dust cloud that her lover had crashed. vOnce the dust cloud is cleared, that causes the crowd and includes Kushina's eyes for seeing Naruto was alright, but he got damage.

Naruto had slowly stood while he had his sage mode active.

**==With Kushina==**

"That's right...he still had the Sennin Moudo..." Kushina realized with a sighed of relief.

"Told you...sensei was fine." A same man stopped her said, as Kushina turn to see the man that had wore the same as Naruto and the rest, was gone.

"Where did he..." Kushina was about to wondered who the man was. So she matted the fact and turn back to the arena.

**==In the Arena==**

Naruto spit out some blood on his mouth on the side, then looked at Sakura and comment. "You know that hurts, hime."

Sakura giggled about that and replied. "Com'on, saiai. I did able to mastered the Rokougan."

Naruto smirked and replied. "True...but as the matter the fact...since you and me were separate training, right?"

"Indeed, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied. "Since you have improved your training."

"Is that right..." Naruto replied, then he formed a hand seal. "**Restriction: Kai!**"

With the seals were deactivate within his clothes. As Sakura had notice, so she decide to mimic the same way.

**==In the Audience==**

"Seems Naruto-sensei will be using 'that' in the first time in front of everyone to against Sakura-sensei." The same man that stopped Kushina to attempt to stop the match. As the man lower his hood resting his shoulders. His hair is Navy Blue Hair and Green eyes.

"Well said, Athrun...I know about that." Kira said the same man was Athrun Zala.** (AN: Its him from Gundam Seen again. :3)**

**==In the Arena==**

With Sakura notice Naruto will use it in front of kneel down, as channel his nature chakra and burst engulfs him. The couch was a couching unleashing more power of the Nature Energy.

**==In the Kages' booth==**

"I've never felt a massive nature energy before?!" Jiraiya wondered. "Since when did he harness a tons of it?"

"I don't know, sensei?" Minato question with his head shook. "But what sort of training that Naruto had learned?"

With Itachi, he had realized the training he was learning, by judging the burst of chakra surrounds him.

_'So that's where you doing...you're planning to use 'that' during a year training with otouto...'_He thought about back while 30 days training...He still remember while they're on separated way training...

**==Flashback Started - 5 days ago==**

_During inside the time chamber. During Itachi learned Haki. As he had learned Kenbunshoku and Busoahoku. While Satsuki improving hers as well._

_As until he heard a howl of a wolf._

_*ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!*_

_"What was that?" Itachi wondered, with his instincts for being an ANBU. So he went investigation._

_**==Meanwhile==**_

_As he arrived the forest section training grounds, since Naruto told him that area was used for jumping trees with free-running and ninja jumping. Even used for target practice for projectile weapons._

_Also he knew there was a clearing on the center of the forest. Along with roads were connected to any where._

_Itachi arrived the scene and conceal himself by hiding in the tall tree. As the raven haired prodigy went to closer look that made his eyes widen of what he saw..._

_It was white fur and red makings wolf-like humanoid creature. Itachi notice this one has a dog-like nose. This one is stood two feet and sharp claws and teeth._

_Itachi notice that creature was training with claws, fists and kicks.__That creature was brutally strong and fast. Itachi notice those dents and slash marks, when he saw the punch stop in the inch. As until he heard._

_"Alright, I know you're there! I can't smell you!"_

_That shocks Itachi about he was discovered, so he can't hesitate and come out in the hiding and jumped down in the clearing._

_As the creature turn to him and stared at Itachi with glowing blue eyes. With the creature slowly transform into something he wasn't expecting._

_Itachi was surprised for he had realized who that was..._

_The eyes of the creature with red marks slowly fade and eyes were changed into sapphire blue eyes._

_"Is there something wanted to say...Itachi-niisan?"_

_Itachi had known that voice was..._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Itachi now know its time to everyone to see...

**==In the Arena==**

With the burst of chakra disparate and then creates a pulse surrounds his body.

Until Everyone was expecting to witnessed...Naruto made a sudden changed, as his eyes snapped opened, then his body engulf of flash of light as the flashes fades, but with that changes causes Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Tsunade, Jiraiya and everyone else were completely shocked in surprisingly...

Naruto was turned into a werewolf...its fur is white with markings. With razor sharp claws and teeth. **(AN: Based on Grand Chase Wolf transformation that belongs to Ryan.)**

Naruto (in werewolf form) made a loud howl.

"ARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

**==In the Audiance==**

Kiba was stood with his eyes widen with disbelief, along with the members were Kiba's clan member. "Y-You've...you've got to be kidding!"

He exclaimed. "That was...I never thought of someone like Naruto was able to learned something like that!?"

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" Hinata wondered about the first time Kiba was shocked for seeing their friend was capable of.

Kiba spoke in about Naruto's transformation. "I maybe be a member of the Inuzuka Clan...I never thought that someone can learned it..."

With the Inukuza were thought the same thing as Kiba's around the crowd.

"I never knew Naruto-san did learned to transformed into a part wolf..." One of the Inuzuka was disbelief.

With the council seats; Tsume was completely shocked about her ancestors was unaware of the wolf transformation. Since its the first time Naruto had manage to transformed something like that.

"I better asked Naruto some questions..." She said.

**==In the Arena==**

Sakuira was remain calm for Naruto's new form while howling. As she said. "So...this is were we were separation training...Naruto-kun?"

With the howl is subsided, as Naruto-werewolf glance at Sakura with a smirked. "That's right, Sakura-chan...the **Spirit of the Wolf: Art of Transformation: Werewolf!**"

As Wolf Naruto made a stance (Jon Talbain from Dalkstalkers). With Sakura foormed a hand seal. Until her seal on her forehead is starting to form with marks on her face. "**Infūin: Kai!** (Yin Seal: Release)"

With the seals is formed and now she is on her stance.

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

"What was she thinking!? Did she not know the side effects of the Seal?!" Tsunade was furious about when she never taught anyone in the first place.

"Calm down, Tsunade. But she is also part of Naruto's explanation, too." Jiraiya said to her

**==In the Arena==**

With Naruto (while in wolf form) and Sakura had her seal activate. And then...

*DASH!* Naruto first stepped dashed straight to Sakura and the rosette intercepted. As Naruto(-wolf) jumped in the aid and yelled.

"**Rankyaku: Lupus Fall!** (Binary of Stars of Wolves)" Naruto throws four wolf-shaped "Rankyaku" at the same time at Sakura. As Sakura reacted to avoided the attack.

"**Kamisori!**" Sakura has disappeared with a zigzag motion in the air.

"**50-caliber Wolf Cannon!**" Naruto yelled, as he tackled in the air with his body with energy that tackles straight to Sakura. Causes the rosette seeing that attack heading towards her.

As Sakura countered with her left arm is imbued with Busoshoku, before she place her feet on her knees. "**Geppou!**"

She kicked the aid and intercepts at Naruto with his wolf form and his attack. "SHANNARO!"

And with those attacks collided that creates a massive shockwave. As the crowd was covered themselves from the blast. How could its possible of how much with a massive power with two contestants.

**==In the Kages' booth==**

_'Interesting...'_ Orochimaru while in 'Rasa' disguised thought seeing Naruto's sudden transformation. _'Unlike the Second Stage of the Curse Seal...There is someway to get to him.'_

Orochimaru tried to obtained Naruto in the first place. During years ago when Naruto was young. He shouldn't able to get to him when he was shunned by everyone.

**==In the Arena==**

As both fist collide together, then Naruto slash his claw at her, then were blocked by arm from Sakura. The rosette stared at Naruto's blue eyes.

Now they separated ways and landed on the ground, crashed that causes to creates a crater. As Naruto and Sakura made a stance once more. As soon as they continue to fight as always...

Then they both charge straight at each other, before each of their fist imbued with Haki.

*BOOM~!*

With their fist collides once more, as with a discharge sparks their fist. Once again with both lovers stared their eyes each other...

**==In the Outside of Konoha==**

At the forest, without anyone seeing at the sky...since behind on the top of the clouds...

There are 10, or 15, or more ships with class like Schooner, Brig, Frigate, and etc. Armed with tons of firepower. Also...there is a new ship,but they're armored and also carried something that Naruto and/or Mari had invented something with more firepower.

On the center of the fleet...was a largest ship is about 1.092 feet long (or 333 meter). It has four huge lift fans mounted on the sides. Its also a seaworthy ship. With 10 brig-class ships and 6 Man-O-War were flanking sides to protect from any enemy attacks. **(AN: Guess I had HitmaN007 about having a Helicarrier from Avangers.)**

Within inside the control room. With a captain of this ship were on this ship was Koiter; he's brown haired man with black eyes, he's age is 18, a Admiral of this ship called "BERMUDA-0-HYper". Besides him was lending against the wall, was about age 16, he's dark blue haired, wearing a cap, that shadows his eyes.

That man is Duke, he is the Commodore and a Pilot of the NEW arsenal for the Assassin Order.

"Duke...get your man ready and we have the coordinates." Koiter said. "And we were waiting for mentor's orders."

Duke frowned with a smirked and replied. "Yeah, yeah. I will be prepared for anything for no time."

"That's good." Koiter stated, as he took out the receiver and made announcement for the new until. "All units, prepared to get on board of the Slug Gunners. I repeat: All units, prepared to get on board of the Slug Gunners."

"Well..." Duke was about to leave to get to the hanger. "I'll see you later, brother!"

"You too..." Koiter replied.

**==Inside the Hanger - In the BERMUDA-0-HYper==**

Duke were entering the hang, as he glance with some strange transports with legs and arms with weapons; one is a blade with a revolving chambers, and the other is a gatling gun. Since the hatch is open in the top, while it was in Vehicle Mode with the Continuous tracks.

As he saw some cadets for the final checking, as they turn attention to see Duke in presence. Since Duke's Slug Gunner is color dark gray. As for the rest were colored gray. And they gave him a salute.

"Is my big boy ready?" Duke asked.

"We did sir." One of them said.

"I see...get everything ready. maggots!"

"Yes sir!" Two Cadets replied.

As they ran to call them, now Duke jumped into his Slug Gunner, then after climbed in then closed the hatch by grab its handle. Now rest of the soldiers were on the Slug Gunners, while the cadets were move away from the vehicle. **(AN: From Metal Slug Series. And also there will be a weapons)**

Until they heard a engine started on, as those machines were started to stand. As they heard a changing gears. As the smoke came out on the tailpipe. As one of them stepped forward, as along with that other. With Duke's Slug Gunner first walk towards the elevator along with the rest. Along with the Siege walkers were 1000 soldiers were armed with guns and swords. **(AN: Also this will be like in Final Fantasy 7. Now those soldiers were the Infantryman.)**

They're wearing a blue uniform with pauldrons, harnesses', belts, knee guards, brown leather gloves and boots, scarfs with different color: yellow, teal and red), and helmet with three lenses. Also armed with different firearms models; flintlocks; pistol and rifle (now the bullet leads were now Minie Balls), along with newest arsenals; semi-auto pistols, assault rifles and shotguns.

All thanks to the Research and Development Department with advance projects. Since for now things will be a greater military. For the Templar Section, and the Naval Marines.

Now...they are prepared for battle...But...

There is something that when Naruto had obtained two machines that he got from where he had revived Wolf (Naoka)...

...It was its theropod-like, bipedal tank. Armed with firepower that being developed by another universe. its legs were heavily armored and reinforced. Other similarities include the open cockpit's resemblance to a gaping mouth.

The one that Naruto had got them...was REX...

**==In the Arena - In Konoha==**

Everything went well after a long fight. Naruto and Sakura were still clashing with their best attacks, that keeps going with using Hakis and Rankyakus. After all...since they are now the arena is becoming a war zone. After all... Naruto and Sakura DID made a completely mess from the match they're doing.

With the crowd were completely astonishing and amazed about the match between Naruto and Sakura. Until Naruto was able to revert is form with a long battle (since his clothes were placed with a seal like in Chapter 2 about allows to grow with it).

As Naruto and Sakura clashing with exchange blows of those attacks. With Hakis and any of Rokushiki attacks like Rankyaku and Shigan. As for now, Naruto activate his Shunko ability.

With punches clash together, then kick blocks kick.

Naruto clenches his fists, getting Sakura knowing, as she saw imbued with Busoshoku. "**Spirit of the Bear...**"

With Sakura do the same and...

"**...Gatling!**" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled, unleash the barrage of fist each other.

As they keep punching many times with the most might attacks. As the arena were pretty mess from the fight...all weapons like bullets, shukiens and kunais (that haven't used during the previous matches).

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

The villages leaders, include Hirzen and the bodyguards were completely amazed that match was pretty rough. They could hear the crowd cheering to them. It was BLAST for seeing that match was completely remarkable.

They keep cheering Naruto or Sakura with strength and power for great performance.

"Sugoi..." Mei said with awed, seeing them keep clashing. "Those two so powerful."

"I agreed." Ay said to the Mizukage. "Those two rough and tough with those strengths. Since we discussed about this girl will be promote into Jonin, along with the Dark Templar." As he turn his head at Hiruzen. "Are you sure if you we voted Naruto Cormac as..."

"Yes...he will be on the same rank as Shukaku for being a Commander of his New Corp." Hiruzen answered.

Onoki was grumbled about Naruto will becoming a Jonin Commander. Since he made a vote for Hirzuen's decision. Also...Minato was there since he was completely numb about his successor's decision.

With Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade...since they remember the discussion while Ace and Whitebeard were in this booth.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?"_

_While in the private meeting inside of the Stadium, there was outburst before the discussion the village Kages and Head was Minato. Along with Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya just heard about Hiruzen's suggestion._

_"I'm just had decide for Naruto will be a Commander of his own new Group that similar then ANBU." Hiruzen stated. "Since Naruto came to me with his own decision. Just like Lee had condition for unable mold chakra to preformed Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. So I for one made a test for being successful to became a Ninja of any Shinobi Village."_

_"Hiruzen was corrected." Onoki said. "After all, since many of drop-outs and many students that haven't succeed to became an Ninja. So I for one will have send a few Academy students to find the place were populates Assassins like my granddaughter told me."_

_"I for one, then I did agreed with Sandaime Hokage-dono and Onoki-dono." Ay replied. "We need new group for my villages' drop-outs for sure like Yugito had told me for this report."_

_"And then we made Naruto-boya, a Jonin Commander." Mei declared with a cooed. "The way I saw him and five unfamiliar group taking the Kazekage's son somewhere. And also the same man wearing the same uniform that assassinate Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage."_

_Minato had lost words about someone had the same uniform during the Jonin meeting. After all, he can't tell who that man was...As Minato was sighed surrendered himself of the kages' decision. And he said. "Very wall...I accept this decision..."_

_Even the Kazekage, or rather Orochimaru were heard about discussion about Naruto being Jonin Commander of his own group like the ANBU. 'This is bad...that brat will had becoming a huge threat for my plans...'_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Since Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at Minato's expression of how he couldn't deny their decision. Since without telling by Naruto about his own military power.

As Minato clenches his fist for the decision he had made...

**==In the Audience==**

"Whoa, this is completely out of hand!" Ino was completely shocked about felt a surge of chakra that both Naruto and Sakura were completely stepped ahead of them. Even their chakra capacity is off the chart. The Next Gen Ino-Shika-Chou trio were witnessed their match against both lovers.

"I know..." Chouji agreed. "Can't believe they're stronger then our senseis."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered. "Hard to believe of somehow that those two were now like S-rank shinobi."

"What makes you say that, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, looked at him.

Shikamaru answered with explanation. "Because by judging their ages, that turns out both Naruto and Sakura were a seriously trained in a hardest regiment in a special place that only Oyaji knew about this."

"Shikamaru was right." Asuma said about Naruto and Sakura. "I would had thought Naruto learned that jutsu that similar then Hien. Also...it was long-range attack. I heard he called it...Yaiba Juugan?" **(AN: A translate of Blade Charge, and also in KH version about Jap translation: Burēdochāji.)**

Now next Team 8; the tracker team. Kiba was completely hyperactive cheer for seeing Naruto's wolf transformation. Since if he will tell him of what kind of secret for sure. Since he can by if he wants to learned the Spirit Arts, if after this.

Then next is Hinata, since she was a bit crush on him after saving her life, along with Satsuki. But it was only a crush when they're in the Academy. Well...would had thought if someone like Sakura did a bit fond of him. She was a bit jealous and even who could had blame her.

Lastly is Shino. Since he was completely astonished about Naruto and Sakura's skills, since his Kekaichū (Parasitic Destruction Insects) was sensing warm nature chakra that ever felt before. After all...those two were worth of respect...

**==In the Arena=**=

*THWAM!*

Naruto blocked Sakura's left kick with his right forearm, while the rosette blocked the blond's right fist with her bare hand left.

*Shrink!*

Naruto extract his hidden blade on his left arm, as Sakura drawn her tanto then.

*CLASH!*

Sakura blocked Naruto's hidden blade, right about the flat-based of the tantou. As they disappeared with a blur, with that they're on the distance again.

**==In the Kages' Booth==**

The Kazekage (as Orochimaru) narrowed his eyes at the arena, due the fact that they're so powerful, they even surpasses himself and his former teammates and sensei about this. Even though, that since no can able to overwhelmed by notice the Kazekage's expression, since he keep it cool, without being him to be suspicious. So he did suspicious about Orochimaru, being disguised as the Rasa.

"Is something wrong, Kazekage-dono?" He asked the Suna's kage, getting attention by the rest of the kages and village made 'Rasa' tensed about Hiruzen's words.

"No, its nothing. Nothing at all." He said, as he thought of something about his plans. _'This is not good. I can't have Gaara to unleashes its bijuu to rampage, too much before the invasion.' _He sent out a small chakra pulse.

**==In the audience==**

An ANBU member stiffened, then made a few hand signs, and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder in front of him. She suddenly felt sleepy, and nodded off. Then, the ANBu made different signs.

**==In the Arena==**

With Naruto and Sakura stiffed and stopped for a moment for they sensing a burst of chakra, as he felt the genjutsu.

"It's started." Naruto said.

"I know." Sakura replied. As Naruto took out his Den Den Mushi. It seemed as if the invasion was starting off a bit earlier than expected. Now was the time to put his plan into action.

Then Naruto clicked it and callled the Assassins. "This is Naruto...to all my brothers and sisters, now is the time commence the operation! This is time for the age of Assassins!"

All over the stadium, Konoha ninja (and Assassins) were dispelling the genjutsu. Along with Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa.

At that moment, Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage, which the rest were wondered why Hiruzen staring at Rasa. The Kazekage looked back, and then his two bodyguards leapt into action, throwing down smoke bombs. Naruto and Sakura looked up at the kage booth.

**==Outside the village==**

A Suna ninja in a tree saw the smoke, and yelled down, "It's time!"

Several Suna ninjas sitting around the seal began making hand signs. Hundreds of Oto and Suna shinobi began heading for the wall, preparing to overrun the village.

**==Inside the village==**

The Arena became filled with Suna and Oto shinobi, who were pretending to be civilians. In the Kage booth, the two bodyguards attacked Jiraiya and Tsunade, also a 20 Oto-nins attacking the bodyguards of the respectful kages, also Ace and Whitebeard, who went down pretty fast. Meanwhile, the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi, and held a kunai to his throat.

"I've been waiting for this a long time when I had seen my teammates, also Minato-kun, and ssssensei." The figure whispered. Sarutobi paled slightly.

"Orochimaru. That's not what I was expecting."

Orochimaru paused as he was ripping the chakra made flesh mask. "What do you mean, my old sensei?"

Sarutobi smirked, as he suddenly disappeared, nothing but a shadow clone. Itachi did the same, since he was fighting against few of Oto team. Orochimaru, ripping his face mask off, turned to see the Sarutobi and Itachi standing further back on the roof of the arena. Sarutobi was in his shinobi battle armor. Until Minato, Ay, Mei, Onoki. As for Akio, he needs to heading to get Fu and his shinobis.

"What I mean, my old student, is that we knew of the invasion." Hiruzen declared.

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

~~Techniques Review~~

01\. Spirit of the Eagle: Sonic Blow - A Very High Speed thrust attack that hits 27 times, after the the 26th, and finisher with a strong blow. Depends if the 27th as a finishing blow for example, Rasengan as a finishing blow.- Based on Ragnarok Animated Series.

02\. Spirit of the Eagle: Aerial Ace - A spiral shape with a three finger thrust that shots a spear like wind energy.

03\. Spirit of the Wolf: 45-caliber Wolf Cannon - A tackle-based attack - creating an aura of ki around his body and he can tackle opponents in this state. - Based on Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers

04\. Spirit of the Bear: Grizzly Magnum - Only a Chakra enhanced Strenght or the Spirit of the Bear: Strength that allows to created a massive blow within the fist, but with a Haki is even a massive power.

05\. Blade Charge - A limit break swordsman art - increases the cutting power and super lightweight.

06\. Spirit of the Wolf: Art of Transformation: Werewolf - While in Sage Mode (were you were bare of Juubi no Okami), allows to transforms into a vicious monster that uses powerful bite and claw attacks.

**Noted:** While Naruto had transformed into a Wolf, he will be like Jabra from One Piece. Also he will use any best techniques.

07\. Spirit of the Wolf: 50-caliber Wolf Cannon - A powerful tackle-based attack - while in wolf form. creating an red aura of ki around his body and he can tackle opponents in this state.

08\. Spirit of the Bear: Gatling - bring his/her fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 9/24/2015/1:36pm - 9/24/2015/1:48pm

**Started on: **Saturday, September 12, 2015 at 6:36pm

**Well...that's the new chapter. Well...since I took some rest after my time to make one of my stories. So...please Review it and Do not flame it. So be sure to enjoyed my chapter. And hope I can get to updated the next one. Later, mates!**


	20. Invasion and Counterattack Part 1

Chapter 20: Invasion and Counterattack Part 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Ahoy, mates! This is the 20th Chapter of the Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. Now as you all know that Orochimaru had started the Invasion. Since I will not had when the Takigakure's Village Head, Akio (my OC name), Shibuki's father. That somehow don't had a closest person like friend or successor.**

**Next is that I was about to see all those class ships, so I will start with the Zero Fleet. I will updated for now after this.**

**AN2: The New Guns will be based on Final Fantasy 7 series, due the old one wasn't (no offense). Since I will inspired the Shinra's Infantry Corp. Also the uniform set, swords, tonfas, and firearms.**

**Also along with some other weapons that on FF7, even though, with customized to had attachments like grip, ACOG Scope, Holographic Sight, and Drum Mags.**

**For now, on to the Story! ;-)**

* * *

**(Previously)**

_"I've been waiting for this a long time when I had seen my teammates, also Minato-kun, and ssssensei." The figure whispered. Sarutobi paled slightly._

_"Orochimaru. That's not what I was expecting."_

_Orochimaru paused as he was ripping the chakra made flesh mask. "What do you mean, my old sensei?"_

_Sarutobi smirked, as he suddenly disappeared, nothing but a shadow clone. Itachi did the same, since he was fighting against few of Oto team. Orochimaru, ripping his face mask off, turned to see the Sarutobi and Itachi standing further back on the roof of the arena. Sarutobi was in his shinobi battle armor. Until Minato, Ay, Mei, Onoki. As for Akio, he needs to heading to get Fu and his shinobis._

_"What I mean, my old student, is that we knew of the invasion." Hiruzen declared._

* * *

**(Story Started)**

**==In the Audience==**

As the Invasion has already begun. In the seats of the arena, several of the 'sleeping civilians' rose up, revealing themselves to be ANBU. Kabuto was heading down to reach Gaara, when he was cut off by the members of the Assassin Order lead by Kazuki, John and Akira, as all the Assassin brothers and sisters were engaged the enemy. A few of the Oto shinobi standing near the rails were suddenly dragged back into the arena floor by several barrage of bullets, arrows, bolts and throwing knives, which then kills them.

Until the Satsuki rankyaku that kills two Suna-nins. As she drawn her choukutou. Then she drawn her flintlock. Then Mutsu shots 3 Suna and 3 Oto with his Blunderbuss then drawn his Machete and slashes at the enemies, due kunais were unable to blocked the Mayan Machete. Then Fugaku called the rest of the Uchihas defend the citizens along with his wife.

"We will defend Konoha for all the cost!" Satsuki declared.

As Mutsu bashed the Oto-nin's skull, as until two other nins were collide, then went to crash the wall, that causes the Brute assassin turn to see Fugaku that kicks them out. As the Uchiha Patriarch gazed at him. "There is something discussed about my baby girl for have you to date with."

With Homura and Yahan were defending the citizens, with Homura fires his rifle at any Suna or Oto ninjas were came around, as Yahan quickly swipes her dagger at the enemies with unmatched speed.

With Homura sheathed his rifle, since he maybe wielded a kodachi, but also he had ability that just like Ace's.

Then as for the next scene, Kira charged at two enemy shinobis in high speed, as he draw his sword and uses Geppou then cuts their heads clean with a high speed. **(AN: Just like X10A Freedom cuts two Zakus' heads during Kira went to Earth to save his friends.)**

With a group of Oto and Suna had witnessed Kira's fight. As one of them spoke. "What's with this man?"

"He's fast, and even he quickly kills them in seconds." Another one said.

"You know, you could had not underestimate us." Athrun's voice came from behind.

"I agreed, Athrun. Guess bro did leave us some those goons. So we'll had the rest to evacuate the stadium." Another one was a female, getting them attention to see Athrun, and other is someone besides him was a female is wearing a British Assassin Outfit, the color of the trench coat is crimson. With her hood resting on her shoulders, she reveal to be blond and amber eyes. **(AN: Think Evie Frye's Outfit.)**

She had a Naginata pole-arm strapped on her backside, the blade is 70.5cm and the handle is 40cm. As she took out a Kukri machete.

"You got it Cagalli." Athrun replied, as he draw his dual detachable spears then place them together into a polearm, as he and Cagalli charged straight at them.** (AN: Did you know about when those are detachable twin spear like the detachable swords from Kick-Ass.)**

With Karasuba's team; since the squad of Oto and Suna were terrifying about those three unknown girls were completely knocked out and slash them.

Karasuba kill them will high speed for any shinobi can't match her. Then Haihane slashes them with her claws. And lastly Benitsubasa bashed them with her fist.

"Come on, you bastard! Give me your best shot!?" The Pink-haired tempered girl exclaimed. Until a Suna-nin, jumped in the air with a kunai is armed and heading towards to Benitsubasa, as her eyes rolled behind. "**Soru!**"

She disappeared with a blink of an eye, that causes the the Suna-nin shocked. "Where did she-"

*BANG!*

"UGH!" The Suna-nin was agony by a hard punch. That the pink-haired temper girl appeared and gave him a punch deep through his stomach.

"You started to PISSED ME OFF!" Benitsubasa yelled, then swing her fist and sends him into the audiences' seat, then crashed that causes explosion from the impact. As she landed on the audience floor.

"Benitsubasa, did you want those people get hurt if you punch that guy, and sends anyone that almost hurt." Haihane stated. After all, Benitsubasa will be a Tekkai Kenpou (Body Mass Kung Fu) user if she will trained with her body-mass. Since she did learned Rokushiki, even she will be using Tekkai for sure with brute strength.

"SHUT UP, HAIHANE! I KNOW WHAT AM I DOING!?" Benitsubasa argued.

"Okay, okay, shesh!" Haihane replied, as she was about to charge in, then she blink, causes the pink-haired tomboyish turn to her partner.

"What is it, Haihane?" She asked.

"I...I forgot..." Haihane said about something important that she had forgotten after they left.

Benieyebrow twitching and she was about to guessed. "You mean..."

"Hai...I forgot to marked the page for Naruto-sensei's new series." She answered.

Benitsubasa and Haihane were silent about their mentor's books? They're were being a fans of Naruto's books about his ancestors. After all...they're the greatest books.

With Miya's team. since they fight off against the invaders, with Miya sends a sonicboom that cuts the Oto in half. As Musubi and Yume pummels the Oto and Suna ninjas with close combat that unmatched against them.

"Ei!" Musubi suckered punched the Suna-nin in the face. Yume spinning kick at other nin, and kick another.

Miya dashed at the enemies in high speed, then draw her sword, and kills them one at the time. And then...

*Click!*

*Slash-slash-slash!*

Miya appeared behind 10 invaders, as she slowly sheathed her sword...and then...

*Click...*

As the bloods erupts every Oto and Suna nins were killed by the self-proclaimed, Hannya no Miya (Miya the Hannya). With the rest of the Oto and Suna-nins were stepped back, terrifying about of how fast and skilled swordswomen that kills their comrades.

**==At the Outside of Arena==**

Natsu partnered up with Haru with his Hanger Sword and a hidden blade prepared, while Haru wielding his Claymore sword. Along with 20 of Assassin comrades with them to defend Konoha.

"You know, something, Haru!" Natsu said as he slashes his sword at the Oto-nin.

"What?" Haru asked, as he blocked the enemy's sword with his massive sword. With the rest were defend and kill the rest of Suna and Oto with own weapons.

"That snake freak never knew what hit them." Natsu said.

"You mean..." Haru was talking about the 'military'.

"Ah, that's what I was about to say." Natsu replied. "Ever since Naruto-sensei did had recruit so~ many of those guys."

"I heard ya." Haru replied.

**==Outside the wall - In the Forest of Konoha==**

The summoners were about to complete their summoning, when they heard a loud bang echo throughout the area, they looked to see one of them was heavily bleeding that had a hole in his throat. They all turned, before they heard a engine running, to see dozens of men appear through the trees, along with metallic machines (Slug walkers). All of them were an Army armed with firearms and swords.

The ninjas were caught off guard, as both Infantries and armored walkers. A few leapt into the trees, pursued by bullets, attack with sword fights and few cannon shots.

Deep in the forest, several explosions and gunfire echoed through the trees, followed by the roar from thousands of throats. The invading forces outside the village turned, wondering where the promised snake summon was, and what those explosions signified.

**==Inside the village==**

Orochimaru glared down at group of people wearing robes that they're standing by to counterattack, and until Gaara had arrived and along with his siblings, who was busy killing his men and also convinced their fellow Suna-nin to told any of them what happen to the Kazekage.

"What have you done, you old fool!"

Sarutobi smirked. "It was not me, but someone else, who convinced Gaara to trade sides."

As Minato turn to his successor and former Sandaime. "Did you know of all of this without telling me!?"

"Yes, Minato. After all, then Naruto-kun did established his own army like any hidden shinobi village." He replied, which the kages were tensed about the Former Sandaime Hokage. he knew Naruto had gotten himself an Army like no other that never seen. Also when Whitebeard remain standing behind them, also Ace was sitting in the stone rail. Then Itachi was standing besides Hiruzen.

Orochimaru snarled, but then smirked.

"It doesn't matter. I have more then enough men to wipe this village out. Any minute, the walls will fall, and my men, and Suna's ninja, will pour through."

Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya and Tsuande. "Go check on the wall. Just in case. And Tsunade, you are going to the hospital for treated the wounded."

Jiraiya and Tsuande hesitated for a moment. As Minato gazed at Orochimaru for preparing to toss several of his Hiraishin kunais.

"You might need me, sensei. Orochimaru was always a handful."

Sarutobi shook his head. "This is something I must do alone. Go."

Jiraiya just nodded, and he left. As Tsunade remained then she said. "I'm staying, sensei. I will settle this with him for all the lives had harmed another. I had Shizune to take care of things, while you need a medic for this situation."

"You may, Tsuande." Minato said.

"Very well..." Hiruzen added.

As Ay stepped in and declared. "I will kill that snake for murdering my cousin for all those years and even unleashing the Hachibi." Which made Orochimaru tensed. Along with the rest of the Kages knew what has happen in Kumo.

"How did you know about I released the Hachibi?" The snake demanded frowned, as Ay smirked.

"I was told by Yugito when she had a talk by Naruto Cormac...he told her...everything." He replied, which causes Orochimaru's eyes widen. "She told me from Naruto kid when you gave Fukai some Genjutsu pill, causes the Hachibi Rampage before release its seal...so IT WAS YOU CAUSE TO DESTROYED MY VILLAGE, AND MY OYAJI!"

"So...Naruto-kun did know something about I was the responsible of the Hachibi's rampage." Orochimaru said.

"I for one." Mei stepped in. "Since Naruto-boya told me when you abducted a Kaguya and Hozuki member. Just like the Nidaime Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth about Naruto had known about all those information regarding his actions. Until Onoki stepped and said. "I may known better for being I was old, if you attempt to kill me, if I died when my village will be weaken without a kage around. Since I will not die with my predecessors' will remain strong..."

As until they heard a pop explode, that causes the leaders (Hiruzen and Itachi knew that was), bodyguards and Orochimaru turn to see a flare.

"A flare?" Minato wondered. Until they saw Ace had somehow fired his flare with his bare hand, they're wondering why? ...as until he felt something...but until they saw something descends in the skies. Which causes Minato's eyes widen, along with the other kages had seeing...

It was a Fleet...a range of amount of ships were 15x10 or more in divided into 10 or more. As the ship on the center of the fleet was Naruto's ship, the Morrigan. Along with the rest, besides Mutsu's Experto Crede and Raven of the Sea.

All the ships were lead by each of the ships like the Morrigan (Sloop-of-War), Experto Crede (Brig) and Raven of the Seas (Brig): they're 15 ships, then first is the first Hybrid ship of Galleon and East Indiaman. The color of the hall is red with white and green accents, the sails is red with white cross, lastly is her figurehead is the Morrigan's first figurehead.

Now...this will be Sakura's ship...'The Empress', her very first own ship that instructed by Naruto and Shipwrights build the finest ships. Armed with 32 (16x2) Broadside cannons (12 pounds; 14 (7x2) upper and 18 (9x2) lower) (Round, Chain, Grape and Heavy), Burning Oil, 2 chase cannons (armed with chain shots).

Now...next is is about the same size as a Frigate, a 3rd-rated Brig, armed with 60 broadside (30x2; 7x2 - upper, 12x2 - deck 1, 11x2 - deck 2), 2 swivel cannons, 2 triple-barreled chase cannons, A ram, 2 Naval Mortars, then there's white sails, and also a figurehead of a Aquila Eagle...now that's the New Aquila has reincarnated. The 'Aquila the 2nd' (or Aquila II). **(AN: I manage to had the New Aquila from the Old one in AC3, since I adjusting the arsenals. I will tell you who owned each of them. So as for all the ships that previous Reviewers gave me an Idea, while I had own ideas.)**

Along besides with the Aquila II, was a Frigate and a Man-O-War: The Frigate's color was Crimson Hall armor and Gray lining, the sails is also Crimson. The Figurehead is a Chinese Dragon. Then the Arsenals is 42 (21x2) broadside, 2 Greek fire in lower deck and 2 chase cannon in upper deck, 2 stern Carronade cannons, two mortars and Ice ram. Now the named is the 'Crimson Dragon'.

And the Man-O-War, a largest ship, that looks like a Hunter Ship that had red and black accents color. Now its armored, Its sails is red, then also had 100 cannons in (50x2) broadside, 8 (4x2) at the bow and 2 Greek Fire; two of which were mortars, 8 (4x2) at the stern, 8 (4x2) swivel guns on top deck on both sides. That was the 'Dragons' Fury'.

Then there three Brig ships with different colors, one is dark purple with white and red accents, white with lavender accents and gray with black accents...those ships were called 'Ace of Spades', the 'Hannya of the North' and the 'Kuro Sekirei' (Black Wagtail). They're armed like Mutsu's Brig, that also had the Puckle guns, Burning Oil, and Ice ram. Also the Spade of Ace has a 2 Revolver Cannon Chaser.

All the ships with different colors with Assassin symbols with decorations.

Lastly is the massive Man-O-War Ship, bigger then a Dragons' Fury and same size as the Storm Fortress. 112 (56x2-8=4x2: upper deck) Elite Broadside cannons, 12 (6x2) chase carronade cannons, 6 stern cannons, Burning Oil (d3), Naval Mortars, 4 Swivel Cannons (stern) and 4 puckle guns (bow), Ironclad Ice Ram. Its sails is White with Purple Whitebeard Jolly Roger. Its figurehead of a Blue Whale's skull. And the flag is black with a Whitebeard Jolly Roger. Now...its called the 'Neo Moby Dick'.

As the fellow assassins like Naruto, Sakura, Mutsu, Satsuki, Miya, Karasuba, Issei, Natsu, Haru, Ace and Whitebeard smiled for seeing their ships had appeared, as 12 of the schooners and 8 brigs, descends down towards to the audience seats.

As on the reach, while the Brigs were docked the railing, until the ships had the gangplanks, until the Schooners a rope thrown down, until the Infantries slide down through the ropes, and then armed with sword, along with firearms they're holding, as one of them wearing a red scarf. And also the several man with uniform and weapons ran down in the plant.

"Get the civilians in the brigs, you apes! While the rest of us holding this position taking orders by Mentor." A red-scarf wearing CO said, since he was armed with Carbine. **(AN: CO - Commanding officer. And the Carbine is from FF7.)**

"SIR, YES SIR!"**  
**

As until the CO saw three shinobis in the air, until he took out his Assault rifle, and pull the trigger.

"ratatatatatata!"

As the three nins were drop dead by a gunshot. As the CO heard more gunshots by the direction. Until several of soldiers carrying the civilians to the brig to take them to shelter. As one of the soldiers fight with Oto-nin clashes with both swords. Until they heard another gunshot, that came from the distance.

With was the Sniper Hounds, since they provide support to cover their backs. Since the Suna and Oto nins were wondered what happened that came from in the very moment. As with Naoka, moved her scope to Ace's position. Since she and her squad were on Ace's new ship when back as a Pirate. Since they are Ace's crew after all, and he needs a shooter. As with the rookie, named Jaguar wielded a Assault SMG to covered their backs, while she and Coyote.

**==With the rookies and senseis==**

The genins were helping the civilians to evacuate while their jonin senseis were doing their part. As did manage to push their limits.

Kakashi cursed and clashed with a shinobi of Suna. He quickly gave a roundhouse kick sending the shinobi into the stands. He lightly sighed before he felt two more people behind him.

"They really are a pain." Kakashi said to himself before a jonin jumped into the air.

"Die, Konoha shinobi!" he yelled and Kakashi glared as he was ready to counter before he saw a single slash and the man's head popped off and dropped to the ground. Kakashi widened his visible eye at the figure in the white and blue assassin robes. His coat flailing in the wind. Ryu stood to his feet and turned around. He looked at Kakashi's headband and sighed.

"Need some help, Kakashi-san?" He asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"All's welcome, Kira-san." He said to Kira, for he had recognized him, as the two stood back to back with each other.

Before they were surrounded by five shinobi.

"Lets talk later, right now then by all means, but that spells death," Kira said and Kakashi nodded narrowing his eye.

"Kira-san's good. Really good. I should be glad he's on my side for the moment." Kakashi said in his thought before the two fought with the enemy.

**==With Naruko== **

The girl gritted as she clashed with someone, but being reckless as her mother, since she uses her katana to defend the citizens, as the shinobi attack her behind. He was ready to kill her and Naruko reacted and too late to attempted to dodge, but the attack was clashed by another. She saw a blade keeping the kunai from herback and it was connected to a long ass weapon. She looked to the person who saved her and Cagalli flipped her weapon sending the enemy back.

"You alright?" Cagalli asked and Naruko nodded with a light sigh of relief. As she recognized that symbol on Cagalli's gauntlet.

"Is that...? Are you...?" Naruko was asked, as Cagalli answered.

"Yes, but we're not on the woods yet. There is still much to be done." Cagalli said as she twirled her ningata around before pointing towards the enemies in her pathway.

**==With Ino== **

The blonde threw a kunai at the enemy shinobi and only watched as it was parried and cursed her luck before she jumped away. Ino quickly threw a kunai to another shinobi, but it was caught before she was hit in the leg. Ino winced and fell to the ground before two shinobi came at her. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel any pain as she opened them. She was in someone's arms as they stood on the fence that people watched from. Which made the blond blond blushed for seeing a handsome man with his mask on like Kakashi does.

"Picking in the weak. That's not good." Raziel said dropping Ino to the ground before he took a stance, then manifest his wraith blade and started to have help out with the invasion.

**==At the Rooftop==**

As soon as Orochimaru did, since he was seeing robe wearing people wielding weapons, and soldiers came out of nowhere, the two bodyguards suddenly seemed to explode, and out popped four individuals, who created a box formation around the two combatants.

One of them, a young teenage girl with long, wild red hair, groaned in disgust as she wiped something off her arm. "Gross. Jirobo, I got your sweat all over me."

A large, fat man with a small orange mohawk, just sneered. "Didn't know you were a girly girl, Tayuya."

A dark skinned man, with six arms, and a hairstyle similar to Iruka's, palmed his face. "Shut up you two. Let's get to work."

The last guy, who had silver hair covering his right eye, and what looked like a second head growing from his neck, just smirked. "You heard him."

"**Ninpou: Shishienjin! **(Ninja-Art: Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)**" **They all yelled and with that, the four of them put up a dark, purple colored barrier, which formed a huge box surrounds Orochimaru, Hiruzen, Minato and the kages. While Whitebeard decide to turn and jumped up to the rooftops.

Orochimaru smiled. "Now, we won't need to worry about being disturbed, will we?"

**==In the Arena==**

With Infantries were shooting the enemy Otos and Suna ninjas with their firearms and close-range weapons. As one of the figures stepped out in the one of the brigs. Along with two figures.

One is on the center wearing a Crusader (from Ragnarok) armor, wielding a sword and shield with a cross. He has a short maroon hair teen-body structure type. He appeared to be aged teens?

Another one is a Assassin Garb (that also from Ragnarok), he has gray hair with a serious look, that had he wore a mask, and holding two katars.

And last is a female wearing Connor's robes, its color is Baltimore-style; a dark brown outfit with white and red accents. She had a bow and quiver of 100 arrows with amount of them. Her hair is blond hair, shoulder length, brown eyes.

"Let's protect everyone for all we had!" A maroon haired man declared.

"Lets hope so, Roan." A blond girl archer said, then she turn to a gray haired man. "Don't you agreed, Iruga?"

"..." A man named Iruga silent for not say anything.

"Leave him alone, Judia-san." A teen named Roan said. "Besides, we'll discussed this late, and had mentor will do as evacuate the citizens."

Judia was the named sighed and took out her bow and took two arrows. Then pull her arrows back. "And this time for covered out backs."

Until Iruga stepped forward to prepared to attack their enemies, and took out his katars and dash towards them in high speed.

**==With Naruto==**

The blond assassin slashed through another Oto ninja with his sword and dagger, before sheathed his dagger and took out his flintlock and firs a shot one of them. He looked upwards, where several Suna ninjas were waiting to ambush a couple of Konoha ninjas. He toss the Sword of Altair and then took out another fires at them.

As there is another group of Oto nins, then suddenly, a scream of agony that turns into ashes that appeared to be a flames, as Naruto turn to attention to see Ace, landed on the ground with his arm engulfed in flames.

"Need a boost?" Ace asked.

"Gladly." Naruto replied, as he holstered the pistols, then create several hand seals. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"

Naruto unleashes the large gust of wind, as Ace cocked his fist, while he had flames surrounds him. "**Hiken!** (Fire Fist)"

Ace launches a flaming fist intercepts the wind, that creates a turning it into a flaming inferno. The Oto ninjas were turned into ashes by their combined attack. Naruto nodded at him, and moved on, while he moved to cover Gaara's team or Naoka's team.

**==With Jiraiya==**

The Gama Sennin landed on the wall, only to find the wall top ninjas, looking over the rails, fascinated by what they were watching. He came over to a jounin. "Status report!"

The jounin looked back at him. "Well... we've got a bunch of Suna and Oto shinobi that were coming at us. We picked off the few that headed for the walls, but...well, look for yourself."

Jiraiya peered over the wall. Through the trees, he could catch glimpses of the battle below. Infantrymens and armored machines, were surrounding and obliterating the Suna and Oto shinobi with swords and unfamiliar weapons. The shinobi were giving as good as they got, as several of the Infantrymen were lying on the ground, with kunai and shuriken in them. But numbers were telling, and the shinobi were being forced to retreat.

Jiraiya just shook his head in admiration and frowning. "I've got to find out where this kid get his contacts."

**==At the Audience==**

Mutsu watched as several enemy ninjas fell, being shot by his Blunderbuss shotgun. Suddenly, a Oto ninja with a katana leapt at him from behind. He spun, drawing his Mayan at the same time. The Golden Machete ripped through the ninja, causing him to fall to the ground, as he bled to death.

Mutsu flicked the blood from his sword, and sheathed it in his back, before moving to back Tenten and Lee, who were fighting to the jounin sensei's. Tenten was breaking in one of her new weapons from Naruto, a glaive. She spun it around with deadly accuracy, loving the feel and weight of the weapon, as she tore through a Suna ninja.

Shino had drained their chakra with their kikaichu bugs, as he had obtained by Naruto to handed some weapons that interests him. A Persian Scimitar, he simply cut them one by one, with his new sword covered in blood. Then Hinata and Kiba were defending themselves, after all for this fight turns out to be a war zone.

With the jonins, plus Kushina and Mikoto were dealing their problems in hand. Since they saw new allies that came out of nowhere before they saw a flare.

They saw many of man with uniform with helmets, armed with swords or polearms and unfamiliar weapons that fires small metal that similar then a crossbow, and along with some robe wearing people that came in and defend Konoha...so they're wondered who or where they came from?

**==At the Rooftops==**

Sarutobi followed Orochimaru's movements, as he shed the Kazekage robes, as the kages were preparing to strike if the snake sannin made his move. "So, I take it you killed Rasa-dono, the Kazekage?"

That shocks the rest, and Minato about Hiruzen were informed about Rasa was murdered.

"Indeed. He didn't want to go through with the plan I had in mind. So, I eliminated the problem." Sarutobi and Orochimaru circled around each other.

"Now, you wish to burn this village to ground? Truly, you have fallen, my old student." Hiruzen said.

"And even you wanted to take the position as a Hokage, when Sandaime-sama chosen me." Minato added. "Even you betrayed the village."

"Yes, Minato-kun... But this village betrayed me. I should have been the Yondaime Hokage, not you! I would have made Konoha powerful, and unmatched!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"At the sacrifice of hundreds of innocent lives! That is not what the Hokage is supposed to do." Sarutobi stopped, and faced Orochimaru. "You were my prized student. I treasured you as a son. But you turned your back on me and Minato-kun, this village, and everything I taught you. Now, I will do what I should have done long ago."

He suddenly threw several kunai at Orochimaru. The snake sannin dodged them, before striking back. With Minato charged straight at the former sannin.

**==On the arena floor==**

Naruto slashed through another Oto ninja, before looking upwards, towards the roof, where the barrier stood. He quickly made his way to Sakura. "I'm going to see if I can help the kages, Sakura-chan. Keep everyone else back from the fight. And treat the wounded and informed our brothers and sisters." With that, he quickly made his way, as Sakura kept fighting, along with Ace.

**==At the Rooftop==**

Orochimaru launched several roof tiles at Sarutobi, who dodged around them, before using the '**Earth Flow River Jutsu' **to cause Orochimaru to slip away. He then used the mud to fuel his **Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu**. A dragon arose from the mud, spewing hardened mud at Orochimaru. Then he spewed fire from his mouth, igniting the projectiles, along with Mei unleashes her both Youton and Futton ninjutsu with combine power. They bombarded Orochimaru, who screamed in pain, until Sarutobi stopped.

"Do not mock me, my former student. I know that did not hurt."

Orochimaru just chuckled, as he stood up, unharmed. "You know me well, old man."

Soon he looked at where barrier to see the kages' bodyguards, and even Whitebeard standing and some of the ANBU members landed in front of the barrier.

"Too bad they can't enter the barrier kukukuku" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. Everyone glares at him.

Sarutobi just hurled a shuriken at him, before using the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **on it. Hundreds of Shurikens appeared, racing to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stopped, and made several hand signs of his own. Which made Minato, Tsuande, Jiraiya and Hiruzen saw it. "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)"

_'That move is…'_ The concern Minato thought.

_'He wouldn't…'_ Tsunade thought angrily.

"Those seals…It can't be!" Hiruzen said in shock look on his face and hoping that his eyes were only deceiving him. Orochimaru just let out a creepy laugh.

"Today is the day where Konoha will fall and I will take the pleasure in killing all of the Kages and my old teammate." Orochimaru said before he claps his hand together.

Naruto landed on the roof, where three ANBU along with the kages' bodyguards, and a burnt corpse, stood along with Whitebeard. The leader of the ANBU turned to him. "Cormac-san, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at the barrier. "Pull back. We'll take it down." As he looked at Whitebeard. "Whitebeard-gensui (fleet admiral)?"

Which made the strongest man flashy a tooth grinned and turn on right side and move his right arm across his left chest. And he focus his might when he was still alive.

Soon several coffins appeared in front of him. But when the coffin doors fell to reveal who Orochimaru had summoned with the **'Edo Tensei**', the eyes of every Shinobi on the rooftop widen in disbelief at seeing who was inside. And they saw walk out from the coffins.

"Shodaime-sama. Nidaime-sama." Minato said with shock voice as he saw the first and second hokage walk out from the coffin.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen said with shock voice, surprise in seeing his old senseis again.

"Ojisan (Grandfather), Tobirama-ōoji (Great Uncle Tobirama), Nawaki, Dan. " Tsuande said with shock voice in seeing her little brother and her lover and even she was completely upset for Orochimaru had revived. And as she fought back the tears that were beginning to fall with seeing her deceased relatives.

"Mu-sensei." Onoki said with shock voice in seeing his master again.

"Yagura-kun." Mei said with shock voice and a few tears were flowing to her eyes in seeing her dead lover again. Since when he and sher were very closed when he was younger days.

"Oyaji." Ay said with shock look on his, he saw the sandaime raikage, who was his father standing several feet away from him.

The people who were outside the barrier were shock in seeing those people again and angered at what Orochimaru did.

"Kukuku, this is going to so enjoyable." Orochimaru said with a sadistic smirk on his face before he summoned several clones and place a tag on the back of their head.

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the ANBU members said as he tried entering the barrier but once he made contact with the barrier his body was covered with flames and immediately his teammates use a water jutsu to remove the flames.

"Kukuku, I wouldn't touch the barrier if I were you unless you want to be burn alive." Orochimaru said. Soon the people outside the barrier were cursing him. Until he saw Whitebeard (Shiroihige) flexed his muscle. _'I wondered what this fool up to?'_ Until he turn to see Naruto besides him. _'Oh...good, he's here. I will obtained him, after dealing with them.'_

At outside the barrier, which the bodyguards and ANBU witnessed Orochimaru placing the tags on back of their heads.

"This is the worst possible outcome." The ANBU commander said.

"How is this possible, how did Orochimaru summon those two dead Hokages, two people were closed to, along with Sandaime Raikage-sama and Tsuchikage, and Yondaime Mizukage?" Cee asked.

At first Naruto just stared at the two deceased Hokages along with 3 late kages of each of the respectful village. But eventually he answered to Cee. "I do..."

Getting the kumo-blond sensory and medic turn to him. Naruto starting to explained about Edo Tensei.

"From what I have known, the technique that Orochimaru used is called the '**Edo Tensei**'. It's a forbidden '**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**', its created by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju besides any Kinjutsu within that Forbidden Scroll, which revives the dead. But from what I have heard, unlike most summoning techniques which normally involve a user offering up some blood. The '**Edo Tensei' **requires the user to offer up a living person's body, allowing the soul that has been summoned to inhabit it and tie it to the living world."

"So you're saying that Orochimaru sacrificed seven people to summon the kages of any of the respectful village and even them?" Darui asked with a large frown on his one visible eye, since he didn't like the sound of that.

"More than likely and it's just as likely that the dust and dirt has surrounded the bodies of the two sacrifices and formed the summoned soul's original bodies." ANBU commanded added for Naruto's explanation.

"So that is the infamous forbidden technique of the Nidaime Hokage…**Edo Tensei**." Ao remarked with a slight frown.

"Yes and it is just a deplorable as the stories have said." Naruto replied, who felt a twig of disgust after seeing Orochimaru use the technique, not liking the technique.

At inside the barrier, as Hashirama and Tobirama first sight seeing Hiruzen along with Minato and Tsuande.

"It's been a long time, Saru." The Shodai Hokage suddenly spoked.

"You've aged, Sarutobi." The Nidame Hokage commented as he looked at his former student.

"And you Tsunade…you've grown up." Hashirama said, as he looked at his granddaughter, his 'grown-up' granddauther. When had the littlegirl become so beautiful? Her blond hair was long and had pony-tails, just like when she was little. Her body is perfect with rather...well...

"In more ways than one." Tobirama remarked with a smile as he glanced at the two large mounds on his great niece's chest. Until he notice Mianto wearing the Hokage's coat. "And you are?"

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage." He answered.

"You're the new Hokage, huh." Hashirama said. "I see...Guess things change when we're been passed."

"I know." Minato replied. "Lot of this has not change."

"Meaning?" Hashirama asked.

As Hiruzen spoked in announced what has happened. "Its becauses of my prodeccsor made a foolish mistakes, and even Mito-sama's next successor."

"You're talking about..." The Shodaime was about say about his wife's age had gotten old then passed her biju to the next jinchuuriki.

"Yes...they did rolled your graves for the mess they had made." Hiruzen replied.

"Musuko..." The Sandaime Raikage said, with a bit sad for seeing his son after when the Hachibi rampage.

"Oyaji...so that means..." Ay was about say about when he was reanimated.

"Yes..." His father replied.

"Yagura-kun..." Mei sadded seeing him again, after when he was assassinate by the man with black and red uniform. Ever since his last words about he was controled by the Uchiha.

"Mei..." Yaguya sadded.

"Its been a while...seens you look older." Mu comment.

"I can still fight Mu-sama...that old age of mine will never hold me back!" Onoki declared.

"I never expected to see you two again in this manner." The Sandaime Hokage commently sadly as he faced his former teachers.

"I must say I am quite surprised, I never expected anyone, other than myself, to be able to use Edo Tensei. I hate to admit it but this kid is something else." The Nidaime Hokage remarked as he glanced back at the smirking Orochimaru.

"Now that he has summoned us, I'm afraid we will have no choice but to fight all of you." The Shodai Hokage said sadly. Until...

*WHAM!*

Getting the everyone attention to see Whitebeard had he threw his right arm to his right side, punching what seemed to be thin air. Until that causes the ANBU shocked along with the kages' bodyguards.

*KRAKKRAKKRAK!*

The air...crack?

It didn't seem possible, but the ANBU was witnessed of how could a largest man about he's way taller then any human.

"Wh-What is that?!" One of the Konoha ANBU wondered.

"Did he crack the air?" The ANBU captain wondered. "I've never seen it before?"

Inside the barrier. With Orochimaru was wondered what could a man can do something like that before. "What's with this man? What kind of jutsu was it?"

"I can answer that..." Naruto stepped in, as he explained. "Its because he has a ability to create earthquakes or vibrate magnitude."

"Wait! He can creates earthquake?" Another of the ANBU was shocked.

"Yes...and also he can destroy an island, and even destroy a whole village." Naruto answred that causes Orochimaru and others was shocked for this man's powers.

_'He can creates quakes that destroys everything.'_ Otochimaru thought. _'That ability might useful if I want his blood after this invasion.'_

As the creaks became bigger, then scattered like glass and...

*BOOM!*

That creates a massive shockwave and shatterest the barrier that shocks the ANBU and everyone. Even Orochimaru was completely shocked for seeing that man break their barrier, as until the Sound Four were holding them up. The sudden backlash of energy knocked them out, and the barrier fell.

The Sandaime just nodded, before looking back up. The undead army still stood, unaffected, while Orochimaru seemed to smile with glee.

"It seems my future vesseal has arrived. Well, this is getting better. Perhaps I'll spare you to take back to experiment on. And I want to know your secrets."

Naruto gripped both his sword and dagger. "The only place you're going is to the Shinigami's best friend, Hades."

"Like you could do it Naruto-kun. I'm OROCHIMARU. I'M IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Then let's see you could back up those words TEME!" Naruto said as his he sheathed his sword and dagger, then he took out the Tengu no Tsurugi (Sword of Tengu). As he formed a one hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" He forming four shadow clones. "You guys know what to do."

"Hai, boss." was the response of the four clones in unison before going off to do what they were assigned to do. Causes Ororchimaru had wondering what was his clones up to.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked, before stepped in, curious as to why Naruto created four clones.

"Ensuring that Orochimaru can't escape." Naruto said cryptically."But you better get away from here, while you still can."

"No, Naruto, I'm not leaving you-" Minato was about to deny the fact. Until he was vanished, along with the kages, leaving himself.

Soon enough, the clones were at the locations they were assigned, all four forming a square formation. In sync, all four of the clones did formed a ram seal.

"**Ninpou: Shisekiyōjin!** (Ninja Art: our Red Yang Formation)" The four clones cried out as a square barrier made from purple flames rose up, each clone containing enough chakra to maintain the barrier for forty-five minutes.

The kages saw the red flames rise up in the air at the same time the clones performed the jutsu.

"A kage-level barrier." Tobirama comment, then he looked at Naruto. "I've sensed you got same level as we were."

Within outside of the barrier, until Minato and the others were appeared. With the blond hokage finshed. "-by...yourself?"

Which the rest were confusing what just happen. As Onoki asked. "What just happen? The last thing Minato was about to protested, and then we're out in the barrier." As until he saw a large crimson barrier, that causes Minato had recognized that barrier.

"That's Shigekiyoujin." Minato recognzied that jutsu.

"It is...but who cast it?" Mei wondered.

"I did..." A voice called, which made the kages turn to see Naruto was standing besides whitebeard and Itachi.

Tsuande spoke and wondered. "Naruto, what..."

"Look around you." Naruto said, as the kages turn to see another Naruto and the original facing Orochimaru and his undead army.

"A kage bunshin?" Ay guessed.

"Indeed, Raikage-sama. But as for the fact why boss had you guys out of the way, so when he will do the rest." Naruto-clone explaiend, which made Hiruzen and Itachi realized the answer.

"Meaning?" Minato asked.

"He will called forth that he had all his ancestors." Naruto-clone declared, which made Jiraiya and Mianto tensed for mention the prophecy.

**_"A child of two ancestors shall be born and will be trained by numerous great ancestors along being blessed by the nature."_** \- Elder Toad mentioned.

With Minato now had completely all solved all the pieces together, along with Jiraiya. As if now...since

Naruto couldn't trust anyone who would willingly live and die just because the village ordered them to. This village and its beliefs were corrupt and he knew it. As he glared at Naruto's back, until without knowing his kage bunshin is on his pressence.

Until Naruto tensed then turn his head with eyes rolled looked at and saw Minato looking right at him. He returned the glare with just as much intensity. It was clear to Naruto that there would be many questions later on from the Yondaime, but hopefully the invasion would take his mind off things. Oh yes, Naruto's plans would start during the invasion.

Now Inside the barrier, with Orochimaru was irriatating about someone learned a kage-level barrier. And he said. "You're planning this!?"

"Indeed..." Naruto replied, as he stabbed the katana besides him, then preforming a hand seals, started with a tiger. "For your Information...I did create an alternate jutsu of Edo Tensei." Which made Orochimaru along with the two deceased Hokages for serious.

"Are you serious?! You're bluffing!?" Orochimaru exclaimed, disbelief.

"I did..." Naruto replied. "That jutsu didn't acquired a sacrificed, but that acquires...souls...and also bonded a sacred relic in my possession!"

As Naruto formed the second with a bird, snake, dragon and clap his hands together and exclaimed. "**Kuchiyose-Tengoku no tamashī: Kako no sosen! ** (Summoning-Souls of the Heaven: Ancestors of the Past)"

As until a big blue energy circled with the symbol of the Apple of Eden appeared in surrounds him with his body glowed in blue light.

Until then the circle glow bright that made Orochimaru and eveyone else shield their eyes and look away from the intense light. When the light was gone and they open their eyes adn they widen their eyes in shock and amazement who he saw.

"Im...Impossible!" Minato disbelief for what he had seeing. And even he recognized that taller man with uniform. And bare all the symbols of Assassin and Templar.

It was Naruto's six ancestors standing before him alive and well. One of them with a different outfits and weapons: One is a white robes from Levantine Brotherhood and red sash. Armed with sword and dual hidden blade on his right arm, minus his ring finger and other was when he was older, short blade, crossbow, throwing knives on the belts and foot holster. It was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

Second is wearing a Renaissance Assassin robes, with a left pauldron and cape. With two gauntlets with hidden blades along with a gun and hook-blade (it was modified), a yatagan sword (a single-edged blade with a marked forward curve and a hilt formed of two grip plaques attached through the tang, the end of the hilt being shaped like large ears), a knife, a crossbow, and throwing knifes. Now that was Ezio Auditore De Firenze.

Then the third wearing a light blue and white customized assassin out and a leather tunic, bicep pads and bracers. Armed with both hidden blades, dual swords, a blowpipe, four golden flintlocks: two on waist and two on his chest, and a blowpipe strapped on his backside. So, that's the Pirate-Assassin Edward James Kenway.

Then the fourth is a Native American Assassin robes its color about white with blue and red accents, wielding a bow and quiver of arrows, a sword, two flintlock pistols, and a tomawak with a Assassin symbol on its head. And dual hidden pivot-blades. It was Connor Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The fifth is is wearing a dark blue French Assassin outfit, white button shirt, which form a 'A' that the shirt were not completely un-button, red scarf, tan pants, and leather gloves and boots. As the arsenals was a hidden hidden blade with a phantom blade, a sword, and a repeater flintlock pistol, and lastly his backside is the guillotine gun. Now then, the man was Arno Victor Dorion.

Lastly...which made Minato and Mei recognized the man with the same uniform as Naruto's. He is wielding a same sword and dagger as Naruto, a air rifle with grenade launcher as Naruto, twin pistols on the right hip as Naruto, and lastly is the hidden blades...now its Shay Patrick Cormac.

With Orochimaru along with Minato and Tsuande, Ay the Raikage, Onoki the Tsuchikage, Mei the Mizukage, and their bodyguards were completely astonishing, as for Hiruzen, Itachi and Whitebeard knew about Naruto's ancestors.

With Oochimaru, his eyes was shaking with disbelief of Naruto had somehow develop a alternate jutsu of Edo Tensei. It was completely impossible.

"It's...IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Otochimaru exclaimed, since he notice those eyes' sclera were white.

"It is..." Naruto replied, as he glance at the man with black and red uniform, with a smile and said to him. "How was it feel to being in the land of the living...father?"

**(Assassin's Creed: Black Flag Theme - Stealing a Brig - Start)**

Which made Minato shocked for he just said that man was...

"Indeed it has lad...living in your head may been a good guidance." A man named Shay spoke, as he lower his hood and turn to his son, which made everyone, includes Orochimaru saw his eyes, that proves to be he is not an undead.

"I agreed with the lad." A man that sound British and begun to stretch his muscles and bones. "Its been a decades I died that day." Then he lower his hood reveal to be his hair is blond.

"I agreed for sure about that, grandfather." Another also lower his hood, reveal to be he had Mohawk-style hair with marks on his eyelids. Getting Edward attention to his grandson.

"You know what when Haytham didn't followed my footsteps, lad." Edward replied. "Since you killed my son for sure, even Shay had killed Charles Dorion, even Ade, my quartermaster."

"You maybe killed my father, but I had no choice to fought besides you and Naruto." Arno said to Shay.

"Well, so much for some conversation, I miei amici (my friends)." Ezio said before lowing his hood, causes Mei blushed for seeing a handsome man with a beard.

"We will discussed this, and right now, we need to fight." Altair declared.

"Aye!" Shay and Edward agreed, along with Connor with a nod.

"Si (Yes)" Ezio replied.

"Oui. (Yes)" Arno replied.

With the five assassins put their hoods on adn turn to Orochimaru and his undead army, with Naruto walk passed thern, then armed with their weapons; Naruto and Shay drawn their sword and dagger like father and son, Edward had drawn his twin devilish swords, Connor drawn his tomahawk and his pivot-blade extended and rotated into a dagger, Altair and Ezio drawn each of one handed sword, and Arno drawn his guillotine gun.

Hashirama and Tobirama was disbelief about someone created the alternate version of the Edo Tensei. Since Tobirama did creating his own jutsu, just like the Kage bunshin.

"You all know what I had tell you all?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from his ancestors, during spending time training, along with Desmond Miles when he also told him that he lived in an era of shinobi and that the technology that Desmond had shown him didn't exist and seemed too advanced for them to use. Before Desmond was around was shocked that technology seemed to have devolved.

Naruto had also told them of his personal life, and how his parents favored his sister over him. That made Desmond show some emotion in the form of anger, that a parent could do that to a child. Along with Altair and Ezio had the same anger about his former parents along with Edward, Connor was disappointed that just like his father haytham. As for Arno, he had no anger, but he was angry and disappointed about them as well.

Now, they're on the land of the living in the Era of Shinobi. And lets hope to see who assassins or templars are greatest...now...

The battle of the living along with the souls and the undead is about to begin.

**(Assassin's Creed: Black Flag Theme - Stealing a Brig - Ended)**

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**~~Techniques' review~~**

Ninpou: Shisekiyōjin (Ninja Art: our Red Yang Formation)

Kuchiyose-Tengoku no tamashī: Kako no sosen (Summoning-Souls of the Heaven: Ancestors of the Past) - An alternate of the Edo Tensei. This one didn't acquired human sacrificed, but also uses souls that anyone kills victims. - My Fanmade jutsu.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 9/27/2015/11:16pm - 9/27/2015/11:29pm

**Started on: **Wednesday, September 23, 2015 at 11:15pm

**Well...there you have it, the 20th chapter of the Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. So now this battle will started, since I did build a ship for Sakura. Since I inspired the name from Pirates of Caribbean.**

**As for the OST? I found that music based on Storm Chase theme. So its time to had the first OST in this chapter.**

**So do not flame my chapter I had created, and don't gave me some crappy comments, and hope you enjoy this new chapter and lets hope I can get to update next while I will write some other chapters. So Godspeed, and review this chapter. ^^ ✌**


	21. Invasion and Counterattack Part 2

Chapter 21: Invasion and Counterattack Part 2: The Fallen Snake

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Ahoy lads to all! Now the 21st chapter of my story, the Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. So in the last chapter, since I had Naruto summon all his Assassin Ancestors, since they are souls just like Bleach. That jutsu I come up is based on "Return of Namikaze" that Sasuke (A SasuIno Pair) learned one of the Kinjutsus that was a some sort of a 'Prototype' jutsu of Edo Tensei. So I made a modified and adjustment for uses souls...or maybe dead corpses is ALSO based on Legacy of Kain 3.**

**So the weapons that all the assassins in the past will had those during their journey, each of them. Altair had a second hidden blade and a Hidden Gun, Ezio's Hook-blade, and Arno's Guillotine Gun.**

**AN2: The replied Review in the last chapter 20:**

* * *

**Guest (random)** \- I guess I could use to add Sakura someone within her mindscape. So I will had Hope will be a sister, if Sakura's Inner-self will need some new roommate like Naruto and his father Shay, so not just a sister, but a mother-in-law. So...I will add Hope in Summary.

**CreedRazerReaper** \- They're not permanent Resurrection and also temporary, they're just souls, they're not like the Edo Tensei that the user control's their Will, but they're had their OWN Will without being control.

**LadyHayakawa** \- You know I was, since I knew many random guest reviewers will gave me a bad mouth about my story. So if any of them gave me anothe piece of crap, then I will prepared...

* * *

**AN3: Okay...now...for a long wait for revival of the requirements of the ideas of the ships. So now Its here. So...here you go!:**

* * *

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?

Type: Schooner, or Brig or any class like Man-O'-War

Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ? - I will adjusted your ideas for you with more firepower.

Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: The time limit is 5 days ahead for inspired for call it for which ships to revived or updated new ship from your idea. PLEASE gave me an idea so I will add it in the Fleet. I did come up an ship for Konoha.

* * *

**(YuGiOh Opening 5: ****OVERLAP by KIMERU - Start)**

**(Music Background 0:00 - 0:08)**

Kaku senai hodo mabayui hikari

Seijyaku yaburi kono yoni yomigaeru

**(Music Background 0:15 - 0:18)**

Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi

Inochi wo kakete hibana butsukeau

**(Music Background 0:25 - 0:28)**

Mouichido dake de ii Kiseki okiteyo

Kakoni nakushita kioku no page wo

Torimodosu chikara wo

Yami wo tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro

Tamashii nemuru basho sagashite

Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou wo moyasu

Hikari to kage no, futatsu no kokoro

CRYSTAL ni utsuru mirai e

Ima ugoki dasu...

Akaku minagiru eyes

**(Music Background 1:08 - 1:25)**

**(YuGiOh Opening 5: ****OVERLAP by KIMERU - Ended)**

* * *

**(Previously)**

_"We will discussed this, and right now, we need to fight." Altair declared._

_"Aye!" Shay and Edward agreed, along with Connor with a nod._

_"Si (Yes)" Ezio replied._

_"Oui. (Yes)" Arno replied._

_With the five assassins put their hoods on adn turn to Orochimaru and his undead army, with Naruto walk passed thern, then armed with their weapons; Naruto and Shay drawn their sword and dagger like father and son, Edward had drawn his twin devilish swords, Connor drawn his tomahawk and his pivot-blade extended and rotated into a dagger, Altair and Ezio drawn each of one handed sword, and Arno drawn his guillotine gun._

_Hashirama and Tobirama was disbelief about someone created the alternate version of the Edo Tensei. Since Tobirama did creating his own jutsu, just like the Kage bunshin._

_"You all know what I had tell you all?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from his ancestors, during spending time training, along with Desmond Miles when he also told him that he lived in an era of shinobi and that the technology that Desmond had shown him didn't exist and seemed too advanced for them to use. Before Desmond was around was shocked that technology seemed to have devolved._

_Naruto had also told them of his personal life, and how his parents favored his sister over him. That made Desmond show some emotion in the form of anger, that a parent could do that to a child. Along with Altair and Ezio had the same anger about his former parents along with Edward, Connor was disappointed that just like his father haytham. As for Arno, he had no anger, but he was angry and disappointed about them as well._

_Now, they're on thr lnad of the living in the Era of Shinobi. And lets hope to see who assassins or templars are greatest...now..._

_The battle of the living along with the souls and the undead is about to begin._

* * *

**(Story Started)**

**==With Sakura==**

Sakura slashes at her enemies, then she drew her flintlock and shots a round at each of them, then as one of the Suna-nin jumped in the air and dive down towards her.

"You're dead!"

As without a blink, then Sakura appeared at top of her, causes the Suna-nin looked at her, with his eyes widen.

"SHANNARO!"

*Hard Punch impact!*

That punch flew backwards with spiral that crashes the ground, as Sakura landed, until she flinched and she looked side by side to see two more Oto-nins flank together with their swords on their hands as they attempt to impale her, then...

*Bang!* *Bang!*

Until two were shot on the sides, which made Sakura react then draw her flintlock and see who wants to get her, which made Sakura looked shocked before she cock the hammer and pull the trigger. The pinkette was surprised for expecting someone that in her dreams...

It was Hope Jensen, she saw one of them, that temporary revived by Naruto Cormac, since when she is the first person tried the new alternate jutsu of Edo Tensei. Now she is wore a dress-like assassin outfit, her color is dark purple with lavender and white accents along with amber linings, and red bow on her waist, and scarf on her neck.

"So, you're Sakura, right? That name is suits you for meaning 'Cherry'." Hope comment.

"You're Hope?" Sakura exclaimed, since she was told by Naruto when they're 8 while in a Academy. Since she never get to met her, when Naruto met her in the first time when he was shunned.

"Yes, Sakura. I am Hope Jensen." Hope replied, while wielding both her flintlocks.

Sakura was completely joyful for meeting her in person, due of Naruto's new jutsu he had tested. Since he mange to succeed its process of the jutsu. So it was success.

"Guess, that talk has to wait while fighting, when you and I had some discussion about my son's future." Hope stated. Then she draw a officer's small-sword, while holding her flintlock.

"Can't agreed more." Sakura replied. As until they heard they heard a thud, causes the two female assassins to turn to see one of the Oto-nin fell down when they heard a loud bang echo throughout the area.

"On the second thought, those 'hounds' will keep us company while we're talking." Sakura said.

**==With Naoka and her team; the Sniper Hounds==**

As Naoka fires another round with her secondary sniper rifle, just like her repeater, the (ShinRa-)Grade Sniper rifle, that fires 5 round in each shot just like her old rifle in her old world. the PSG 1 sniper rifle. This rifle is now made some adjustments, a dual mags, along with her partner, Cal, code-name Coyote, on her arm, a long range sniper that look like a SR-1700 "Sniper CR" Sniper rifle firing a .50 BMG round (Bolt-Action).

"Seems when Naruto gave you a second chance...I didn't expect you from so-called 'Halo', when you died that day, right, Cal?" Naoka (Wolf) said.

A women that called "Coyote" was Cal, or Former Spartan-141, during her mission when she was dying from the impact of her head, cause by the Brute Chieftain. And realizing that with her badly damaged arm, as well as her blurring vision due to her head injuries, she would no longer be able to take the shot, and ordered O'Brien (from Halo-universe) to kill the Prophet. O'Brien is able to quickly take the rifle, and expertly shoot the Prophet through the head with a single shot, to the dismay of the roaring Sangheili Honor Guardsmen at the site.

Cal was white hair and eyes unlike the Byakugam, wore Aveline's robes, plus a hat, her color dyed is forest green, leaving light green long sleeves, also black pauldrons. Since she is part of Naruto's Order and the best sniper.

Another bang that meant Cal shots another target. As she said. "I agreed for sure, Wolf...since when we had a rookie kinda reminded of him for sure."

"Yeah." Naoka said, while her eye on the scope of the rifle to prepared to shot another one, and fires another.

Since she and Cal seeing any of the Oto or Suna ninja continue to wonder on what happened, before they heard another bang where the group saw another one of their comrades fell, except his head was spewing blood all over them, since before she and Naoka will provide cover for Sakura and Hope while fighting, well...its a 'girl talk'. They quickly took cover since they didn't know where it was coming from. Until...

"THERE THEY ARE!"

That startles the sniper group, as Jaguar react and aim his Assault SMG at the 10 Oto-nins, as one of them spoke. "I was wondered where that sound came from, it was you three killed out comrades!"

As Cal stood and call Naoka while she ignoring the Oto-nins shouting, since while firing some round, with some batch of extra mags. "I'll take care of those guys, while you keep provide some cover the troops. And Sasaki, provide Wolf for cover."

"Right Cal." Naoka replied, then she fires another, then Cal glance at the ten Oto-nins,

"Yes, ma'am." Sasaki replied, then aim his SMG at any of them.

"ATTACK!" Oto-nin yelled, as he and the rest charged at them.

As Sasaki fires his Assault SMG at them, which it hits any of them like shoulder or chest. Then Cal charges straight at them.

*ratatatatatata!*

"Ugh!" One of the Oto nins hit on his shoulder, then other shot on his neck, and then the rest were dodged them. As with Cal kills them with Survival Knife, then bashed another with her fist.

Sasaki fires barrage of bullets with his SMG, then turn another, and burst fire again. Until there is another Oto-nin was about ambushed him behind, for he was careless, then...

*Bang!*

That causes Sasaki turn to see a Oto-nin got shot in the side, getting the rookie turn to see Naoka holding her sniper rifle with a smoking barrel. And she said. "Don't being careless, rookie. I mean it."

"Sorry, ma'am." Sasaki replied, then reload his rifle. But more importantly, he was conceal wearing a face

"Good." Wolf replied, then move back her sniping position, then aims on her scope and fires another round. Until she notice the red barrier that where Naruto's fight is.

**==At the rooftop==**

Now first is Altair and Hiashirama, since being they're both first generation of the leader. As Altair fires bolt with his crossbow, as Hashirama dodged.

"So who are you?" Shodaime Hokage asked.

"My name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. I spoke to you for acquaintance." Altair introduced. "Since you are the first generation and the founder of your village." Then charged straight at him with his sword.

"Yes, but not I had a friend once when myself and him were both founders." Hashirama explained, then catches his sword with his bare hands. "Since he was became rogue, and betrayed me when my brother select me as their Hokage."

"You had the different part as I, when my fellow brother were also betrayed me for killing my son." Altair replied. **(AN: Since Abbas Sofian and Madara Uchiha had betrayed that different time.)**

"I see...just like my grandson." Hashirama replied, as he turn his head at to see Dan and Nawaki fighting Arno and Connor, and Ezio fight against his brother. Then he looked at Atlair with a sad face. "Never thought what has happen while I was passed away."

**==With Ezio and Tobirama==**

Since he sheathed his swords, then extended his hidden blades, that cause the Nidaime Hokage sudden interests. And the silver haired 2nd spoke. "Those weapons were not unfamiliar to the Ninja Era."

Ezio smirked and replied. "You would say, those blades were finest when my friend Leonardo invented them, unlike you did create those moves that il mio piccolo vortice (my little maelstrom) did make those weapons in this era. For the Era of the Assassins."

"Assassins, huh. That would explained those clothes you all wearing. And even you are all foreigners." Tobirama explained. As he turn to see Naruto fight against Orochimaru along with Ay's father, the Sandaime Raikage.

"That's right, amico mio (my friend)." Ezio said. "We're from any different country that we're not from here."

"I see..." Tobirama understand. Then he wasn't able to control himself in his free Will. "Guess we will fight you til the end."

As Ezio charged straight, until one of his hidden blades extended into a hook. As Tobirama, took a punched then dodged in the side, until the Nidaime didn't expecting to to see a wrist blade that had a hook, as it hits his shoulder, forces to bend down and Ezio preformed the "Hook-and-run", but he quickly grab his neck and thrown into the ground. Until Tobirama felt a stab on his back of his shoulder, which made forceful stood and jumped back, as until he felt a pain.

_'What is this?'_ Tobirama thought, wondered, as he notice Ezio's blade was coated with something. _'I feel like...I was about to get free...'_

"If you're wondering why you felt pain?" Ezio questioned. "Seems young Naruto did made some modification of the technique had effects..."

**==With Edward Vs. Yagura==**

Edward swing one of his swords, that blocked by Yagura's staff-like club, then blond pirate-assassin's eyes narrow, but too late for Yagura to reacted.

*Swish!*

A gash of blue energy leak on Yagura's chest, causes he felt his soul prepared left his body. With Yagura face-to-face with Edward.

"Naruto wanted to set you free in this cursed control from the snake." Edward added.

**=With Arno and Connor Vs Dan and Nawaki==**

As Connor swing his tomahawk at Nawaki, then blocked by two of his kunais, then swing his pivot-blade, at reverse edge, that made Nawaki forces move the axe-head in the side, then use another kunai to block the blade.

"Naruto will set you free until its over." Connor said. As made Nawaki jumped back in the air and creating a one hadn seal.

"**Suiton: Mizudan!** (Water Bullet)" He shouted as he shoot a large water sphere towards Connor.

As Connor jumps away to avoid the attack, but Dan suddenly appeared behind him and delivered a kick to his back, until Arno appeared and blocks his kick by his axe and grenade launcher hybrid weapon.

"We will set you free!" Arno said.

**==With Naruto and Orochimaru==**

As Naruto had swing his sword on his right hand, then he decide to had he sheathed the parrying dagger and re-equip with the Tengu no Tsurugi.

"**Rankyaku: Gaichou!** (Storm Leg: Victorious Bird)" Naruto sends a large bird-shape energy blade at him

"**Doton: Doryuheki!**" Orochimaru exclaimed before creating several hand seals, as he created a massive earth wall appeared in front of them and the Lighting hits it causing a huge smoke to happen.

"Oroka hebi~ (Stupid Snake)." Naruto cursed as he saw Orochimaru block his attack. As he sheathed the sword of Altair and then place his other hand on his Tengu sword, and formed into a defensive stance.

With Shay and Mu had time to block any attacks, as he slashes the sword until he grab it with his bare, causes his eyes widen. As he jumped back, and take a closer look at his palm. He notice there is a blue energy leaking in his hand.

"What...?" Mu wondered, since like Tobirama and Yagura, his hand didn't regenerate.

"This will set you free, lad." Shay said.

**==With Naruto and Orochimaru==**

Naruto charged at Orochimaru with his left arm is imbued with Busoshouku Haki, before he sheathed his weapons, due Orochimaru avoided being shot with his pistols and tooks.

"**Shunko!**"

His arms and leg covered in wind and lightning, as his arm discharge with static, making his fist engulf in flames. "**Spirit of the Eagle-Art of Fire: Red Hawk!**"

That attack towards Orochimaru. The Snake sannin was surprise when saw Naruto hand had covered in flames and also along with covered in black with shining background that he had seen before, but he quickly snapped out from his shock and dodges the attack.

"That was impressive Naruto-kun, you continue to catch my interest. Sooner I'll have you as vessel for me." Orochimaru said as he licks his lips. Naruto looks at him with disgust.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Naruto said before a wolf sprite appeared beneath him and his body was covered with while in Shunko.

"**Spirit of the Wolf: 120-caliber Wolf Cannon!**"

He shot himself like a bullet towards Orochimaru, by cover himself of sky blue aura energy and the Snake Sannin quickly dodges the attack but Naruto quickly twist body to change his direction towards Orochimaru, but the snake was very slippery and was able to dodge another attack. Naruto continues to attack him head on but Orochimaru prove to be a very slippery opponent, because he was able to dodge all of the attacks that Naruto was releasing.

Half an hour has passed and everyone was still continue fighting their respective opponents but they were started to get tired except for Naruto and Itachi while the undead and Orochimaru wasn't even tired but they manage to leave couple of cuts and bruises but they were being healed immediately.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed before he made a few distance away from Orochimaru.

"This is exactly why Sarutobi-jiji wouldn't recommend you to become the Yondaime Hokage, when he selected Mianto to be his successor, your twisted ideas and desire for immortality would have brought disaster to the village." Naruto said angrily.

"My immortality technique keeps a person's soul and mind in this world forever. In other words it is like a reincarnation technique, where after I find a new body, I transfer my soul and mind into that body and take it over. The only reason I had my old face on was because I wanted to see the delight on all your faces when you saw me again."

As until the Sandaime Raikage appeared behind Naruto with his lightning armor, getting Orochimaru smirked for he had finally for he got his prized.

In slow-mode, Naruto's eyes rolled at the side, and then...

*Click*

Naruto disappeared with blur.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru shocked.

*SMASH!*

Which causes everyone at outside of the barrier was seeing Naruto was top on the Sandaime Raikage.

_'Such speed.'_ Minato, Ay, Onoki and Orochimaru thought the same thing about Naruto's speed. As they saw Naruto drawn his Tengu no Tsurugi.

"Don't worry." Naruto said to the Raikage, then move his sword up, but only a pummel. "It will be over, soon."

"**Konsō**. (魂葬, Soul Burial)"

He tap the sword's pummel on the Raikage's forehead, as he remove the pommel that reveal something on the the Raikage's forehead with a kanji of a '魂葬', and soon the Third Raikage body started to glow white and soon everybody saw that the Third Raikage body starting to disintegrated. Soon the body was completely gone and everyone were looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

Orochimaru was irritated about his puppet for until which made his eyes along with everyone through the barrier. _'Impossible! How could able to defeat one of my puppets!'_

"W-W-What just happened?" Minato stuttered. He shock in what just transpired. Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes and the blond mage just ignored them. As he was covered in wind and lightning.

"Orochimaru..." Naruto said with a cold tone. Everyone turn their attention to Naruto and saw that Naruto was looking at the snake sannin with a cold pair of eyes that look like that could freeze hell itself. "You have disrespect the dead for the last time, I will show you the power of the spirits."

As Naruto made stance of the eagle...then shift into a wolf...and lastly the bear, as he clapped his hands, and closed his eyes and gather high concentrated both nature and spiritual energy around him.

Orochimaru eyes was looking at curiosity and he notices that Naruto was being covered with white aura.

"QUICKLY! STOP HIM IN WHATEVER HE IS DOING!" Orochimaru ordered his army. He knew that Naruto was something on his sleeve and would not allow him to use it.

The edo tensei army immediately charges towards Naruto, attempting in stopping what the blond was doing. Until...

*Clash!* *Grab!* *Struggle!* *Stab!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Grab* *Stab!*

Orochimaru was irritated annoyance for seeing for didn't expecting Naruto's father and his ancestors.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shay stated, as holding Dan and Nawaki, while Edward stabbed Hashirama's leg and Tobirama grab the blade, Ezio holding Yagura by holding him back, Arno and Altair holding Mu, along with Connor.

"Don't get in my way!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Not a chance." Ezio replied.

"Thank you for preventing us, to do his dirty work." Tobirama said to Edward and the co.

"Any time, but I won't let to get his dirty hands to Naruto for that vile snake." Connor said.

As made Shay's eyes shook and yelled. "Everyone! Get cleared!"

That signals all the Assassins and jumped in their way, as Naruto suddenly snapped his eyes opened and immediately created a powerful shockwave around him, sending everyone a few feet away from him.

Everyone was able to stand up and looks at Naruto and saw that Naruto was surround by a white flames that shoots into the sky. Causes the onlookers along with the Assassins and the Army knows about Naruto's power.

With Kushina turn to where her husband was, before she saw Naruto went to the roof at the kages' booth and shout with a worried tone. "NARUTO!"

As she quickly rush in, as she kills any Oto or Suna gets in her way towards the booth.

Back to the rooftop, Mianto and Tsuande struggle to tried to get through the barrier to save Naruto. Until Kushina arrived and rush towards the barrier, careless.

But Itachi immediately grabbed Kushina wrist. She turned her attention to the ANBU captain.

"What are you doing? We need to save our son!" Kushina shouted at him. Itachi just shook his head which made the red hair eyes widen in shock, along with Minato and Tsuande.

"Look closely in what's happening." Itachi said and Kushina and Minato turned their attention back the the flames and saw that it was slowly disappearing.

When the flames was gone and the field was covered with smoke, making everyone hard to see. When the smoke was cleared. Everyone eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

Naruto was transformed into a large muscular, demonic bird-like creature. It had orange hair with orange wings, with marking tattoos on its body, two golden bangle. As for the creature that had no mouth. Its helmet with a beak and horns, and golden collar, and two talon feet. **(AN: That is from Grand Chase. The Strongest From that equals the Mangus Dan, the Nephilim.)**

"W-W-What happened to him? It's just like...that wolf..." Mei stuttered in shock. She and everyone else could feel Naruto powers. They saw the rainbow aura started to grow bigger around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and everyone saw that his eyes became blue.

**"Time for you Orochimaru to face the power of a spirits."** Naruto said coldly with both voices as he slowly approaches Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw that his undead army were not doing anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? ATTACK HIM!" Orochimaru ordered and all of the undead army attack Naruto.

Hashirama was the first one to attack as he did a series of hand-seals.

"**Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!** (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Techniques)" He summoned a giant wooden dragon and was headed straight for Naruto.

"NARUTO/SOCHI!" Kushina and Minato shouted as they saw that the dragon was heading straight towards Naruto. As until Naruto (In Nephilim form), narrow his eyes with a flash...until everything they felt...

As Naruto(-nephilim)'s eyes that Invoke a bubble of warped time and space at your target location up to 60 yards away, as until he then was making a huge bubble with a loud droning sound. Which made the kages and bodyguards that they're wondering that where did that came from. Also...they saw Hashirama's Wooden Dragon was frozen until its state, while the rest were froze.

"Wha...what in the world was that?" Ay wondered. Getting Naruto(-clone) answered.

"It's Air..." Naruto answered, getting them attention to him, then he explained. "He is making a giant Air Bubble with his hands."

"Then that was a Air bubble? When what it do? And how did they're move so slow before that dome came out of nowhere." Onoki wondered.

"Its because its the ability of the Nephilim form. Since this bubble making it smaller and smaller..." Naruto said.

"Meaning?" Mei asked.

"One way to find out, and better keep watching." Naruto said, without hesitation then turn to fight to see Naruto(-nephilim)'s bubble became more smaller. Until Cee had realized of what was Naruto can do.

"I believe I know what it does?" Getting Ay turn to his subordinates.

"What is it, Cee?"

"His palm uses a Repulsion to make a gigantic ball of air while Orochimaru's Edo tensei couldn't reach them, while it times to get the bubble smaller... But he's compressing it so much." Cee answered, which made everyone tensed. Seeing the bubble keep making it smaller, that reach his hands.

"That's right. Since this is Bear's power that uses ultimate attack besides the Cannon." Naruto explained. "If all of the air pressure were suddenly expand... It would create a massive shockwave...it would turn into a bomb!"

That cause Minato, Kushina and Tsuande shocked about that massive power while in his form. That only creates a bomb that explodes anything.

That made Onoki shocked. of what the clone of Naruto said, as the old Tsuchikage said. "Wh-What did you say...? Did you say...a bomb? Are you telling me that he's making a bomb?"

That only Onoki had mention about Naruto's Bear power's involves with explosion, just like Deidara, one of the Explosion Corp when he became rogue that stoles the Iwagakure's secret Kinjutsu for making arts.

Naruto built up his bubble and made it small to fit between his hands. He made both his hands turn around oppositely, very slowly and opened his palm to reveal a small air bubble in a shape of a paw once again.

Orochimaru saw that coming, since he was unable to move away, during he's movements were slow while in this dome, thinking something while he was frozen. _'This could spell trouble.'_

"**You won't escape for now...**" Naruto declared.

The air bubble seems to float towards them. As the bubble keep move slowly, then it stopped in few feet away, and uttered the technique's name.

"**Ursus Shock.** (Bear Impact)"

***BLOOOOOOOWW!***

The bomb exploded by the ball of air in the shape of a bear paw, hitting everyone in the vicinity. The explosion was so huge, it covered all of arena and a large portion of the arena and the woods. And the blast causes the dragon and destroying it as the woods were turned into splinters.

As the massive shockwave, until Orochimaru was blown backwards towards as he covered himself, while the undead army were remained stance, until before Tobirama went in from of Orochimaru and clap both of his hands.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!** (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)"

With the largest water wall that protects them from the blast. As the blast is subside, now the barrier were remained standed.

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they saw this and look at Naruto in awe, shock and fear looks on their faces.

"W-W-What the hell!" Ay shouted in shock.

"He just destroy Jisan's Mokuryuu…just like that!" Tsunade said with complete shock look on her face. Since her grandfather's Mokuryuu was the most powerful ninjutsu.

Naruto immediately taken advantage the distraction in what everybody just witnessed and disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Hashirama and grabbed him back the neck, lifted Hashirama in the air before slamming him down to the ground.

A powerful shockwave was created when the impact was made, creating a large smoke.

Everyone was looking in what just transpired then suddenly a powerful pillar of light blue energy was shot in the air, breaking through the barrier in the process. Everyone covered their eyes because of the immense light of the pillar.

When the light was gone everyone open their eyes again and saw that smoke was clearing up. When the smoke was gone they saw only Naruto there, as his form is still active. Notice that the Tenju no Tsurugi was still in his giant hand.

"What did you do, Gaki! !" Orochimaru hissed at Naruto and Naruto just smirked at him.

**"What else did I do? I only just took the Shodaime Hokage himself and return his soul in the afterlife."** Naruto-Nephilim stated and Orochimaru was more pissed hearing this. Which causes Tsuande was glad for Naruto had send her grandfather back to her afterlife, of course there's her granduncle remains, along with Dan and Nawaki.

"KILL HIM!" Orochimaru ordered the remaining edo tensei. His army nodded at him and releases their attack on Naruto.

With the Assassin Ancestors', as Shay felt what was his son up to, and until Arno notice. And the French Assassin spoke. "What is it?"

"Seems my son is about to use that, while Ryu trained him." Shay stated.

"You mean..." Arno was about to realized.

"What are you talking about?" Ezio wondered.

"I meant was, we better get away in the blast zone." Shay suggested. "And better get out of this barrier."

Cause the assassin mentor legends nod for agreed, as the rest left the fight and left Naruto to do his part. Since they're told by Shay and Arno about Ryu's most brutal and insane training that made him more...I'd say... EXTREMELY tortured, the rest of the ancestors felt pity for the young man for improving his level. Ryu is a slave driver when comes with ultimate training regiment.

So, the best is to get away from the blast site. Once they arrived the end of the barrier, until the kages, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Itachi and the rest of the kages along with their bodyguards, as until the clone of Naruto sent to the barrier then place both hands and clap them and open wide like fold its curtain, until they're out in the barrier, as the Assassins sat down for the fight had take, as Naruto-clone went to Shay.

"So...did you got them out away in the blast site?" The clone asked.

"What did you mean 'out away in the blast site'?" Onoki wondered, since as a Jinton (Dust Release) User, he can creates obliteration. Along with the rest minus Itachi and Hiruzen knowing for sure.

At inside the barrier, with all the Edo Tensei undead army of Orochimaru preformed different kinds of jutsu with hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!** (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)" Dan, Yagura and Tobirama shouted as they summon three giant water dragons.

"**Raiton: ****Raikyū no**** jutsu!** (Lightning Releast: Lightning Ball Technique)" Nawaki shouted as he released several ball shape lightning.

"******‡****Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!****‡** (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)" Mu shouted as he created in a three dimensional structure of a cylinder with a white sphere inside.

All of the attacks created into one big beam and was heading straight towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Kushina, Tsusade and Minato shouted as they run towards them but suddenly they were pulled back. They turn around and saw that Itachi was holding them down along with Whitebeard that stops Tsunade.

"What are you doing, Itachi! Release us!" Minato shouted at him.

"Let go of me you overgrown, behemoth!" Tsunade yelled at Whitebeard.

Whitebeard and Itachi shook their head which surprises the three. So why?

"Just look at Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama, Kushina-san." Itachi stated and both parents turn attention to Naruto, along with Tsunade and their eyes widen in shock in what they saw.

"You will see the witness of the power." Whitebeard proclaimed.

Naruto-nephilim was grinning, due this form didn't had a mouth, before he horse stance. Until before they saw his wings begun to spread wide, until a energy has harnessed surrounds its wings.** (AN: Just like Bahamut Crisis in FF7. And even I did not know about the horse stance look like, so it better to do so. For so long.)**

Until a two energy orbs that covers his fist with electricity surrounds it. His body was covered in intense energy and takes a form of the wolf, eagle and bear.

Everyone eyes widen in shock and awe as they saw the three animal spirits before the they let out a mighty howl/cries/roar that created a powerful shock wave around Naruto.

"**Nephilim Mega Flare!**" Naruto shouted as thrust his arms in front and created torrent of large, powerful energy beam that destroyed everything in its path.

Both attacks were clashing with one another trying to over power with each other but in the end Naruto attack won the clash and destroyed the giant beam and was heading straight towards Orochimaru and Edo tenseis and all of them were looking with wide eyes.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

A great explosion happened and a light blue energy was shot in the sky that could be seen.

**==At the Audiance==**

"Hey! Give me some ammo here!" One of the Infantryman called in, as he was low of ammunition within those mags.

"Here!" Another one toss a mag of ammo at his comrade, then he caught it and place it in the rifle, before he suggested. "Make them count!"

"Right!" He replied, as he aim his rifle, until he looked up to see 10 Suna and Oto jumped in the air, before they're about to board one of the ships.

*SWISH!*

"UGH!" Two of the nin invaders had gashed on their chest, that cause by Kira with both katana, as 8 remains to see him in the air, as Kira uses Geppou that jumped on the side,as he dived down and then cuts two oto-nins.

Until Kira continues to defeating his opponents, one after another then he turns around and saw the giant light blue beam that was shot in the sky.

"It looks like Naruto-sensei done it!" Kira grinned before he dodges another attack from the suna-nin and slash him to the chest, knocking the shinobi out from the process. He turns his attention to his other opponents and has grin on his face.

Kira's eyes were cold to gazed at them, before he'll make his stance.

**==With Mutsu and Satsuki==**

"What is the status?" Mutsu ordered, while wielding his Mayan Machete.

"Evacuation is about to completely, but Commander Roan and the rest were holding much as we could." An Infantryman wearing a teal scarf report.

*Swish!*

"UGGGGHHHH!"That startles them, with the soldier aiming his rifle at where that came from was Satsuki had killed a Suna-nin, as the Uchiha hieress turn at the boys, and asked. "What?"

Until they notice the pillar at the rooftop.

"Nii-san..." Satsuki said as she and Mutsu saw the giant light blue beam that was shot in the sky. before.

They turns his attention to his remaining enemies with the Konoha shinobis behind them. While the soldiers treating the wounded from the fallen Konoha shinobi, while the others helping them.

**==With Naruko and Cagalli==**

"Who are you? Are you with one of Niisan's?" Naruko asked while Cagalli did a double jump into the air. She blocked on person's blade strike before slashing them. She saw three more people coming at her and narrowed her eyes.

"There are so many of them." She said while Naruko watched as Cagalli raise her right leg. "**Rankyaku: Shuriken!**"

She rapidly swing her leg rapidly which creates a shuriken-shape energy blade at them which gains several injuries from the attack. Naruko watched in utter fascination with Cagalli and her skills.

As the group of three enemy ninjas were drop on the ground, Cagalli turned around and sighed.

"Would you stop sitting around and help?" She asked before turning back to more people in the stadium.

**==With Raziel and Ino==**

The black haired man jumped in the air and blocked a shinobi with his replica sword. He parried all the shots around her while trying to keep her balance. Before they saw the beam pillar.

"Die you scum!" Someone shouted and Raziel turned around. He immediately vanished and slammed the man in his back while falling to the ground.

"They are hasty. I wonder why?" Raziel said before he blocked someone else with his sword.

"No end to these people." He said to herself before Ino came a kicked someone in the neck.

"Thought you might like to be saved this time, handsome." Ino said with a thumbs up and Raziel smiled.

"I appreciate your assistance." He said and the two continued to fight as another shinobi came.

**==With Everyone else==**

Since the previous contestants were recovered from the fight, until the invsaion had started, since any of them were told by their senseis or friends that need help to counter against the invaders, thought the due the fact that Naruto's Assassins were told them about this situiation.

As Yugito kicks the Suna-nin in a head, while her teammates and sensei were fight them off, then charge straight at them. Until which she saw five more charged at her, until within a minute that knock them all, which react to saw a barrage of kunais and shurikens heading straight at her, she didn't had time to dodge, and...

*Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!*

Yugito was shurprising to see her savior, there is a man that wore the different clothes, that look like Naruto and Sakura's Assassin outfit. Now this is like Arno's Assassin outfit, as for the color is black, and wielding a sword. As under his hood, reveal to be handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

"You're alright, miss?" A voice of a charming tone.

"Yeah...I guess so." Yugito replied.

"Good, and don't distracted and come on." A man said.

"Hai!" Yugito replied. "Um...am I asked your name?"

"Its Yuuto Kiba." Yuuto replied.

Then there's Fu, since she knocked another one, as she looked around her surrounding, as when she was about to conttinue to attack, until without aware of three Oro nins were about to attack her, then...

*SWISH!*

Caues Fu to turn around to see three Ott nins were drop dead with cuts on their chest and back, As until she sawa hooded figure, that outfit is Arno's Raider Outfit (In Dead Kings). Also, he wielded a katana; its hilt handle is green cloth.

"Its been a while since we're still kids...Fu..."

Which causes Fu's eyes widen for she recognized that voice, as he lower his hood that reveals to be same age as Fu, his skin is fair, his hair is green, just like Fu's lime hair.

Fu gasped for she haven't seen him after while she was abused, since he is the first person accept her a person, not a demon herself, she remember the time when his condition that he was unable to became a shinobi, so he take part take paths to take, while she being the kunoichi was...

"Seijaku-kun...?"

A man was Seijaku smiled, then place his sword, resting his shoulder. "Come on, don't stand there, we had to save some comrades to save."

Fu cheerful smiled, and nod. "Mm!"

So, then but Fu and Seijaku to fight and while fighting and walking. Turns out that Seijaku had joined the Assassin Brotherhood while in the boarders of Taki.

**==With Sakura and Hope - Moment Earlier==**

With Sakura healing the injured Konoha shinobi, while Hope provide cover her back, last time, they're discussion about her son's future as her future daughter-in-law.

"So, you still my son." Hope said.

"Yup...we been very close when we're on 4 days training that he created that chamber room." Sakura replied, while healing. Until...

"DIE!" One of the Suna ninja attack her, behind...but bad idea~!

*WHAM!* *CRASH!*

Sakura while continue heard their injures, since the same nin got his head crash into his head like a Ostrich had his head buired in the ground. Since the Konoha Shinobi were conscious while pretend that he was knockout, just heard of how that enemy nin got OWNED by Sakura.

_'Note to self: Never pissed her out, damn, I agreed with those Nara Clan were women were troublesome.'_

"Should I kill him?" Hope asked. Which made the 'pretend knockout' konoha-nin not to flinch for there is another one around.

"Leave him, be. He deserved it." Sakura replied. Getting a mentally sigh of relief. Untl...

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Causes the two female assassins turn to the rooftop to see the light blue beam shooting in the sky.

"Looks like Naruto-kun got his mess clean...well...sort of." Sakura said, getting a nod from Hope.

**==With Naruto==**

When the giant beam was gone and the smoke started to clear up. The Kages along with theri bodyguards, Kushina, Tsunade and Itachi was looking at what transpired with wide eyes.

They saw Naruto, still in Nephilim form standing as the smoke was clear and they didn't saw the undead anymore and the barrier was destroyed along with the kage bunshin and before he took one of the Sound Four, Tayuya.

"He defeat them all…" Onoki said with shock look on his face. With the form that Naruto that made him stronger. _'This is absurd...now he is more bigger threat then the Yondaime Hokage.'_

"How powerful is he? He's power…it's a par with bijuu." Ay said with shock voice. Since he was about more stronger and faster then himself.

As Kushina approaches Naruto in his Nephilim form and asked. "Naruto...is that you?"

With Naruto looked down at Kushina's face with concern and terrifying for made himself for being transformed into a powerful being.

"Naruto..." Minato asked, stepped in besides Kushina, seeing Naruto in that form. "How...and where did you turn something that so powerful. Without telling me...and what was that?"

"That power was called Nephilim." Itachi said and everyone turned their attention to him

"Nephilim? Itachi, did you know anything about it?" Minato asked and Itachi nodded at him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Nephilim is the avatar of Nature's Wrath." Itachi begun to explained. "Its stated that its the most powerful form with the power of Wolf, Eagle and Bear with the combination, with that power of the nature on its side. Its even the Ultimate Avatar of the Spirit Arts."

**"Itachi-niisan was right, since Nephilim is a Nature's Sentinel. Since All who defile the forest will be punished, and he IS the punisher! Do not enrage the forest, less you feel it's wrath upon you…" **Naruto explained. **"But that of course that acquires a tons of Nature Chakra that he harnessing on the surrounding."**

"Wait, can harness tons of Nature chakra...! But how?" Mianto said that sound surprised.

**"Because of Shodaime-sama had used his Mokuton to gave me time to harness its chakra."** Naruto answered. **"Since the animal spirits of the Nature grants the power, with them combines into a powerful Animal Spirit."**

"What do you mean? Are there different kinds of animal spirits?" Kushina asked and Itachi nodded at her.

"Yes, and all of them have different elements only relates to bird and wolf, but Naruto-kun mastered them and bond with them, he maybe an Assassin…He become a Avatar of the Ancient Forest." Itachi stated and everyone eyes widen in hearing this.

"Meaning that Naruto posses all the element of nature animal spirit could have and also his power could go beyond the power of a Ancient." Itachi stated. "But...with his companions did had that power, besides Sakura."

"That means he's…" Mei said with disbelief look on her face and Itachi nodded at her.

"Yes, even Naruto-kun could easily take on a Bijuu and come out from top and that acquires to drink a simple tea." Itachi stated and Tsunade was tensed about that what kind of tea.

"'Tea'? What sort of tea?" Tsuande asked.

"That, I don't want to know. But only Naruto-kun or any of his brothers and sisters knew what kind of tea is, now imagine what would happened if Naruto-kun combine his Avatar state with senjutsu. But of course...he will becoming a final stage of the Greatest Ancient Avatar Form... Juubi no Okami, that will be taller then a Kyuubi no Kitsune." Itachi said and this made everyone turn pale in hearing this.

"That would it mean...He could easily destroy the entire elemental nation if he will transformed something like that." Minato concluded. He couldn't believe that Naruto has that kind of power. But everybody thoughts was cut off when suddenly started hear something trembling.

They look Naruto and saw that he was looking around as the rooftop started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kushina asked as the rooftop was shaking violently. When suddenly the rooftop started to crack and the next thing they saw was a giant white snake emerge from the ground. Everyone jumps away from the snake. Naruto looks up and his eyes narrowed.

**"So this is your true form Orochimaru."** Naruto said coldly and everyone heard this eyes widen in shock before turning back at Orochimaru with disgust looks on their faces. He was now becoming a Anaconda-sized snake.

"You truly are disgusting Orochimaru." Hiruzen said with disgust in his tone. "This is why I did not selected you to be my successor as Next Hokage."

"Un brutto bastardo (One ugly Bastard)." Ezio comment.

"La plupart créature plus laid (The most ugliest creature)." Arno added.

"A true demon." Altair comment.

"Whatever old man with this I can take over anybody I want!" Orochimaru hissed before turning at Naruto, who he turned his head at him, behind. "AND YOU'RE MY NEXT BODY NARUTO-KUN~!"

Orochimaru hissed before charging at Naruto, causing everyone to look at Naruto with wide eyes.

"NARUTO! !" Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Hiruzen and Jiraiya shouted, as they head towards Naruto to aid him, except the blond assassins remain stand for he got it under control, but suddenly a blast of of light that came from Naruto's eyes that they're cat-like eyes, causing the giant white snake to stop his movement.

"What's going on? What did you do to me?!" Orochimaru yelled demanded as he glares at Naruto only to see that Naruto's cat-like eyes was glowing. **(AN: Based on...ehehe, Power Rangers' Isis Stare from Isis Megazord.)**

**"Orochimaru..."** Naruto said, until the flash of light glows as it fades reveals to be that he reverts his human form with his Assassin attire and he drawn his Tengu no Tsurugi, then said to him like a Judge adn the everyone else in the rooftop as a witness. "You are hereby for treason for all your life as a S-rank criminal...in charge of your carelessness for being a irresponsible sensei for the death of Nawaki Senju..."

That causes Tsuande gasped about her former teammate was responsible for her little brother's death.

"Kidnapping innocents and any shinobi you're abducted them...creating legal experiments...learning kinjutsu...and even creating the rampage for unleashing the Hachibi in Kumogakure."

As the blade begun to glow in blue, then he took out the Crystal ball that just like Hiruzen's which causes Orochimaru and everyone curious about that Artifact he had possessed. Then he place the apple on front of him. Then the apple is starting to slow with a bright light happened causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the light was gone everyone opened their eyes and their eyes widen in shock.

They saw Orochimaru body back to normal and was floating in the air, but really shock them that Orochimaru body was in cross and was in a crucified position. As Naruto put away the crystal ball.

"W-W-What the hell is going on?" Tsuande asked nervously but sadly nobody answered his question.

"What was that Crystal Ball that look like Sarutobi-sama?" Mianto wondered.

"Now...prepared for your judgment Orochimaru...I hereby to sentence you...to guilty with execution." Naruto declared, which made Orochimaru's eye widen for Naruto's serious tone. As Naruto move his katana in front at him, until something make eveyone pale in what they saw in what was behind Naruto.

It was Shinigami itself.

"H-H-He summoned Shinigami himself..." Minato stuttered as he saw the godly deity before his very eyes.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" A voice shouted and this causes Minato and Kushina to turn attention to where it was coming from. They saw Naruko, along with Shikamaru and Cagalli heading towards them.

"Naruko! Shikamaru! What are both doing here? And who's she?" Minato asked with shock look on his face. The genins landed in front of him, after he pointed at Cagalli.

"We saw the giant beam of light after we defeated the sand nins. We immediately headed here." Naruko explained to her father before turning to what was her parents was looking at. Her eyes widen in shock as she Naruto with Shinigami him.

"W-W-What's going on? W-Why is the Shinigami behind Nii-san?" Naruko said with a shock look on her face.

"I don't know Hitomi-chan but I can tell that something will happen." Kushina said to her daughter as she continues to watch the scene before her.

"Time for you to see hell Orochimaru. I'm gonna give your soul to Shinigami." Naruto said with cold tone that sends shiver to everyone spine.

"W-W-Wait don't you know that if you use Shinigami, your soul will be eaten as well!" Orochimaru explained to the blond assassin, hoping that he would stop in what he was attempting but to his shock all Naruto did was laugh at his words.

"HAHAHAHA! That's a good one Orochimaru!" Naruto laugh at him before his laughter slowly dies, then he stated. "You think that Shinigami will take my soul but he won't and there are two reasons why!"

And Orochimaru was speechless in hearing this. As Naruto said. "One is because Shinigami is one of my adopted brother's friend, Kami-sama." Naruto stated and everyone who heard this gave him a confuse look, but suddenly they heard a growl from shinigami.

"You know it's true Shinigami, I still owned you the souls I killed or free anyone that Ryu-niisan's work as one of them, did you want to him to be get mad if he'll beat you into a inch if kami-sama will do to you with the other gods?" Naruto asked and all Shinigami did was glare at him.

Everyone was looking at Naruto with disbelief look on their faces.

"…I don't know any of you but the gaki just earn all of my respect…being able speak to the god of death like that is unbelievable. He has balls made out of steels." Ay said with shock look on his face.

"Same here." Onoki said, agreed.

"Anyway, the second reason is because…I think I will keep to myself, because not of course doesn't deserve to know the reason." Naruto stated and all them could only stare at him with shock look on his face except for Itachi since he already Naruto other reason.

Naruto again turns his attention towards Orochimaru and pointed the Tengu no Tsurugi at Orochimaru. "And lastly, the Tengu no Tsurugi that harms your undead army..." That cause Ororchimaru's eyes widen about that sword that harms his Edo Tensei army.

As Naruto declared his sword at Orochimaru. "And also its being forged of the soul and one of Shinigami's reapers. This one is called a Zanpakuto (Soul Slayer/Cutter). My brother taught me to forged and also this allows serses just the Shinigami Mask from the Uzumaki Shrine."

Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror about that sword. "You mean...this sword is a..."

"Yes...Shinigami blassed my sword, Tengu no Tsurugi...the Shinigami no Yaiba (The Blade of the Death God/Reaper). And even it dosn't required a sacrificed, but only offer souls." Naruto answered, then made a defensive stance then he prepared to stab him.

"Now...time to die...Orochimaru..." Naruto said to him, then quickly thrust his sword towards Orochimaru.

*SQUELCH*

The blade went through Orochimaru's heart, then Shinigami remove the tanto around its mouth with the left hand and use the Death God's right hand with beads wrapped around his arm, as it went through sword's blade and pierces through Orochimaru body.

As Naruto stepped back within 5 feet away of his sword. With Orochimaru screaming agony, and yelling babbling for annoying rants. shout like a idiot retard.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM OROCHIMARU! I AM IMMMMMORTAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!" Orochimaru ranted as he felt Shinigami hand enter his body.

With Naruto witnessed it, as the Shinigami's hand covered his sword went to him. Then Shinigami pulls out Orochimaru soul, and the soul enters Shinigami mouth.

Everyone could only watch as they saw Orochimaru soul was being devour. All they could hear was the anguish cry of the white Snake Sannin, before Shinigami completely devour his soul. When it was done the cross was gone, as the sword move itself and then fell into the roof's tile and Naruto went to retrived his sword.

Now Naruto picked his sword, then slowly sheathed into its scabbard, and with a click, and Shinigami disappeared then suddenly Naruto sighed in relax. As he took out his Den Den Mushi and contacted his ship, the 'Morrigan'.

purupurupuru...purpurupu-kacha!

_"Yeah?"_ that sounded like Naruto's blood clone.

"Its me. Get my ship down to dock into the top of the rooftop and the Empress, as well." Naruto ordered.

_"Aye!"_ With a replied and kacha!

And as Naruto dialed another frequency and informed all the assassins and Navy and Army about this situation and report. Until Naruko came in, she was about to approach him to asked him if he is alright, until Sakura and Hope arrived via sakura petal shunshin, causes the red hair snarl for she around.

Which made Naruto and Shay smiled to seeing Hope around, besides Sakura. Causing frown from Minato and Kushina about those two unknown strangers (well, of course Minato did recognized Shay along with Mei). Even until as Jiraiya joined him. And then minutes lates the Assassins ancestors, as until two lead ships cane down (The Morrigan and the Empress).

"The last of the Oto and Suna ninja are retreating. We've won." Jiraiya informed, which made the kages sighed relief about that its over.

Sarutobi nodded, before looking at Naruto and Shay. "But what is the cost for that victory?"

"I agreed, Hiruzen..." Altair agreed. As the Ancient Assassin Mentor and Hiruzen, Itachi, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Arno along with rest of the village leaders, bodyguards and ANBU, staring at the village's was damage from the fight, smokes flew descend of the sky that covers it up, since this turn of a event.

As for Minato, instead Shay within his sight, but five unknown people were around of Naruto along with a women, Sakura accompany with, along with Ksunain as well for who are those people are.

As soon as things will quite interacted about this...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**~~Techniques' review~~**

**Konsou** \- Based on Bleach, since its one of Tengu no Tsurugi's capability.

**Spirit of the Wolf: 120-caliber Wolf Cannon!** \- A largest and fastest tackle-based attack - the most powerful then 45 and 50 caliber, if while in wolf form and imbued with Haki and while in Shunko that creating an sky blue aura of ki around his body and he can tackle opponents in this state in faster then bullet.

**Time Slow** \- The Nephilim's ability; Invoke a bubble of warped time and space at your target location up to 60 yards away for 15 seconds, reducing enemy attack speed by 20%and movement speed by 60%. This bubble also slows the speed of enemy movements and projectiles by 90%.

**Ursus Shock** \- Based on Kuma's attack from One Piece.

**Nephilim Mega Flare** \- is a large, powerful energy beam. Its power is large and wide, that wiped out the population on the planet. - When its wings is wide spread and harness its chakra or any kinds of energy, then its fist glows, that covers with discharge with fast charge blast, within 5 seconds before until the wings started to spark, that gives the user surround by a burst pulse.

**isis Stare** \- Based on Isis Megazord's attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 9/30/2015/6:13pm - 9/30/2015/6:50pm

**Started on: **Sunday, September 27, 2015 at 11:35pm

**Well...that's that, Chapter 21st of the Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. So to do be so kind, and please not flame my chapter I had finished. Now since Orochimaru is dead, the Oto and Suna madea full retreat from day on, and hope you (all) like this new chapter. and lets hope I can get to update next while I will write some other chapters.**

**So once again, Godspeed, and review this chapter. B-) ✌**


	22. Promotion, Another Discussion, Sake Bond

Chapter 22: Promotion, Another Naruto's Discussion, adn Sake Bonds

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Ahoy! Now the next chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom, to lads to all! As all the OCs I used in my most favorite anime in the past. Since that they're only OCs were they had no magics or abilities, well only few from the other worlds that anyone died and resurrected in the new life in this new world. Except Shadow Skills. Well, since then its like MGS: Peace Walker.**

**Also that idea was VFSNAKE's. Since I read about that the 'banishing' part that had all the games and anime like Street Fighter, Ninja Gaiden (don't bother I had that already since I refuse to use OCs), Final Fantasy Characters, Avatar, Mortal Combat, Samurai X and etc. Since that I made my decision to keep Naruto &amp; Assassin's Creed in line. So...I had one of my stories; the 'first story' will change it into 'X-over', not this one.**

**AN2: The replied Review in the last chapter 20:**

* * *

**gamelover41592** \- Sorry, I can't do that. I can't chance this Fic, but only were OCs like Timberwolfe's Sorakage.

**Chris the Metis** \- I appreciated that the ship you gave me before. So thanks again. But the others will gave me some.

**Guest (Random)** \- I know I had Itachi told the kages about the detailed descriptions of naruto's techniques to eveyone. So I had something else that Naruto had learned the new ability of the Apple Eden. So better read it and find out.

* * *

**AN3: Okay...now...for a long wait for revival of the requirements of the ideas of the ships. So now Its here. So...here you go!:**

* * *

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?

Type: Schooner, or Brig or any class like Man-O'-War

Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ? - I will adjusted your ideas for you with more firepower.

Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: The time limit is 4 days ahead for inspired for call it for which ships to revived or updated new ship from your idea. PLEASE gave me an idea so I will add it in the Fleet. I did come up an ship for Konoha. Also use the Language Translate to meaning in English? Depends if Japanese, or Spanish, or etc. So by in by.

* * *

**AN4: Di you know about Tengu no Tsurugi's details:**

**Name:** Tengu no Tsurugi (Sword of Tengu/Heavenly dog)

**Nickname:** Shinigami no Yaiba (Blade of Death Reaper/God)

**Element:** Spirit/Magic (Just like Dante's Rebellion)

**Info: **A blade allows harmed an supernatural beings like evil spirits and demons, since allows to send the good spirit to the afterlife when after those helping the poor souls to to see their love ones to convinced.

Also when the user concentrate its spiritual powers, then summons a Shinibgami, but without a sacrificed, but offer how much amount of kills that during the past events.

* * *

**(Story Started)**

**==A Week Later==**

After the entire invasion of Konoha, Oto and Iwa was resolving as the forces realized that they were losing. Suna and Oto pulled out of the war while Konoha cheered loud and proud of how grateful those unknown army with unfamiliar weapons and machines that never seen it before, and includes those flying ships.

Mutsu, Kira, Miya, Issei, Natsu, Karasuba and Haru grinned as they were able to help their menot's village. Seeing all the people rejoice was quite the sight for them all. Shay snickered while they reviewed everything. Along with the assassins.

The Suna/Oto invasion, that would later become known as the Konoha Crush, had failed miserably. Over three-quarters of the invading Suna and Oto forces had been decimated over the course of battle.

With Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Taki, and Naruto's Assassins only had a handful of its shinobi within Konoha's walls and none of them had been fatally wounded. Konoha faced many casualties, nearly half of their forces had been lost during the invasion.

However most of those who had lost their lives in the line of duty would have their names engraved on the memorial stone and were mentioned during the mass funeral that was held, nothing more, nothing less. Good thing that a certain army had help Konoha to protect its limits.

This was the truth behind the 'Will of Fire'. Shinobi whom had lived and died for their village would only be remembered by the people closest to them and by the name that was engraved into the memorial stone. Is that how their loyalty was rewarded? Wives, husbands, lovers, children, and families were left with holes in their hearts, because the duty to protect one's village was more important than their family. Was it really worth it?

It had been a week since the invasion and the fallout was worse than expected.

Much of the village had been not destroyed by Orochimaru's snake summons its all thanks to Naruto's own army in a minute had gotten a chance to stop them. All thanks to Naruto and his assassins.

The entire village had been the battleground for guerrilla warfare and large scale shinobi battles. The area that had suffered the most damage was near the chunin exam arena where the fighting had first broke out. Numerous people had met their ends at this once bustling stadium, shinobi and civilian alike. All in all, the village looked like a war-zone.

At least, that was what the scene had looked like a week ago.

Currently, the village was being rebuilt by all its occupants. Both shinobi and civilian pitched in to help speed up the rebuilding, and even Naruto had sending his own construction workers were pitching in. Until the villagers were completely shocked in surprised, includes any member of the Akimichi Clan of what had Naruto got recruited...giants, about 15 meters in 49 feet, its about the tallest then any human that just like the most summons do. So they're help out instead.

The northern sector of the village had been personally rebuilt by Tenzo, a ANBU shinobi whom was capable of wielding the Shodaime Hokage's Mokuton. Also had Naruto's assassins will helping and along with his army.

Those shinobi whom excelled in doton were doing their part to repair the walls that protected Konoha and to smooth out the land where the earth had been scarred from the numerous battles that had taken place. Good thing everyone in Konoha had met a polite giants, seems to be that they're fond of them and make friends, and giving support of course.

While there had been utter chaos the first few days after the invasion, things looked like they would be returning to normal quicker than expected. Although, since one of the Oto were witnessed Orochimaru's death, killed by Naruto himself, even took the soul to the Shinigami that sword in his possession.

As for six assassins that Naruto had summoned? Those six of the people were apparently Naruto's ancestors, just the prophecy said. Why would Naruto never told me anything when he always keep secrets to everyone, especially the army he had. It was then from yesterday...

**==Flashback Started==**

_Since Minato seeing a women with Sakura, along with Kushina and Tsuande were wondering who that two person was. Until they lower their hoods to see the describe of two people; one was had the same outfit as Naruto, and other is brown hair women._

_'Who is this, women? Just like this man.' Minato wondered, then before looked at the hooded women and then to Shay._

_Until they saw Naruto rush in towards to her and hugged her close, as the women smiled and she hugged him back._

_Kushina felt a pang of hurt as she watched the unknown women embrace her son. 'What's going on?' she asked as Sakura, Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, and Arno watched the two hug each other._

_Until they had heard._

_"So, did you met Sakura-chan in person...kaa-san."_

_That only made Kushina frown in shock as she heard Naruto call 'that' women Kaa-san. And also Naruko was shocked about that women is his mother._

_'I'm his mother, not that...THAT WOMEN!' Kushina thought as she glared at her. Since she was jealous for someone like her became more motherly then her._

_"That's right, son." Hope said, before she notice it without suspicious, being a assassin is good with keeping it in the shadows without being caught. "So how my boy while you had Shay accompany?"_

_"Its great, but Otou-san no trouble." Naruto replied, As then Shay stepped in rubbing back of his head, That cause Minato and Mei flinch in shocked about Shay was..._

_'That man was his FATHER!' Minato yelled in his mind about that same man. Causes him anger with jealousy._

_'So...this man killed Yagura-kun was this man.' Mei thought, seeing Shay with Naruto and Hope._

_'That man is his father, I thought Yondaime Hokage was his father.' Onoki stated seeing Shay along with Hope. As Naruto and Hope broke their hug, then looked at Sakura, that signals her to stepped forward._

_"You're ready?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the pinkette. As Hope and Sakura stepped away from the group, then Naruto looked at his father with a nod._

_Now...as Sakura and Hope raise their hands then mimic each other like a mirror, causes the others wondered of what did they're doing, along with the other ancestors were witnessing to be amazed._

_"What are they doing?" One of the ANBU spoke wondered._

_"I don't know?" Another replied, then he had forgotten about someone in their presence is Itachi, as the ANBU captain. "Taichou?"_

_"I think what are they up to..." Itachi found the answer._

_"Then what is it?"_

_"Let's find out." Itachi replied._

_As with their hands together, then something that they're expecting. Then..._

_...A flash of light engulfs them, cause everyone to covered them to see of what going on there, while Naruto and Shay were standing still, as Older Templar or Assassin Hunter place his hand on his shoulder, then they looked at straight. Then Shay's body engulf into white light._

_With the flash of light, fades, then with the others look uncovered them to see that made them more, surprising..._

_Shay and Hope were gone, by only leaves Naruto and Sakura with their eyes shadowed them. As until Naruko stepped in, as she open her mouth that she was about say, until Naruto stepped in and called in._

_"Cagalli." He called that sounded natural._

_"Hai!" Cagalli respond._

_"Contacted the medical corp, and also upper-handed any Suna and/or Oto nin were still injured then take them to the cell being as PoW (Prisoners of War), and contacted the giants here for construction." Naruto ordered Cagalli,_

_"Hai!" Cagalli respond, then took out her Den Den Mushi and typing the frequency._

_"Naruto-kun. I will do my part." Sakura called._

_"Sure, head to the hospital." Naruto replied._

_"Hai!" Sakura replied, then disappeared with a cherry blossom petals. Until Tsuande had forgotten the hospital. So she left as well._

_"Whitebeard-Gensui you will take the Navy." Naruto said to the former war lord, causes the Whitebeard smiled for Naruto's true leadership._

_"I understand." Whitebeard replied, as he turn and walk away._

_Until Kushina went to him, as she was about scold him._

_"Naruto! Who is that women?!" Kushina demanded. Until Naruto ignored her, by heading to the ship. As she was about grab his arm, then he shrugged her arm off, until he turn his head behind that causes Kushina's eyes widen of what she had seeing..._

_Naruto's eyes became cold and determination..._

_"Its none your business..."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

It was the time...since those two people changed Naruto that they're was...and even Sakura, since the medical staffs completely earned respect to her. Even when he had other five people were doing their work.

Mutsu with Satsuki were helping to keep the PoWs in line, while Natsu, Issei and Haru were doing their construction duties. Miya were helping the orphanage with Yume and Musubi. Karasuba and her team taking guard duties.

Currently in the Hokage's office, Minato sat at his desk looking over the reports coming in to him. The invasion had gone well for Konoha. There were few civilian casualties, mostly those who had tried to stand up to the invading shinobi. Their shinobi force had suffered about twenty shinobi dead, another three who were permanently crippled.

And then, there was a report from the leader of the soldiers that they who had come to their aid. Fifty or sixty Infantries had fallen in combat. Minato remembered his meeting with the man in charge of Naruto's army.

Turns out, three people is in charged in each fraction; the army and the navy is two of them is Whitebeard, Kira and the other is...

**==Flashback Started==**

_"So this man is one of the highest officer of yours?" Minato asked his 'son', Naruto about one of them._

_"That's right, I had my ambassador and two highest rank officer, while I ordered any of them to so." Naruto answered. "And I send Sakura and her medical corp to help them."_

_"You got your own Medical Corp?!" Minato exclaimed._

_"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked, frowing._

_"Oh yeah, there is a problem!" Minato argued. "And how did you called those two were your parents?!"_

_"They're the ones were sees me as their own son!" Naruto countered, that made Minato flinch for seeing how things turn out to be. "As the fact that you weren't taking your role! You only focus on Naruko, and you however gave me enough...and I am not your DAMN property."_

_That causes Minato stunned about his words that turns out, he did screwed up, big time. Since everything they had in their power to amending Naruto. Even Kushina was completely loss for Naruto had scattered their bonds._

**==Flashback Ended==**

Turning to the reports on enemy casualties, making Minato sighed. Both Suna and Oto had taken heavy losses. Konoha's counter attack in the arena, and Naruto's forces dealing with the main army had caught the invaders off guard, and many had fallen. Those who hadn't retreated back to their villages.

All, ready, Konoha's terms for Suna's surrender had been sent. For hopes for they're rebuilding their alliance, its all thanks to Naruto for provide resources and economy goods. Since they found their leader's corpse that turns out that they're played by Orochimaru.

Minato sighed sitting behind his desk, as he closed his eyes. So he looked at right front of them.

Naruto standing alongside Sakura, Satsuki, Yugito, Karui, Omoi, Shibuki, Fu, Choujurou, Kurotsuchi, and Shikamaru. But lastly is Naruko, she were in the room as well, but she were sitting on the couch rather than standing alongside the other genin. It was clear to all the other genin in the room as to what that meant.

Minato was staring at Naruto with a bit of pride, but mostly suspicion. Naruto sighed inwardly, it seemed that the man hadn't forgotten about his recently revealed abilities, even after he had just returned from death's door.

Kakashi were also in the room, standing behind his former sensei. He was here for some reason that was unknown to him, though that didn't stop him from reading his Icha Icha Paradise novel and giggling perversely ever few minutes.

Kushina was sitting on the couch alongside her daughter with a worried look on her face, though she also looked up to glance at her wayward son every once in a while.

Jiraiya was sitting at his usual spot on the windowsill as he glanced at all of the occupants in the room, a neutral expression on his face. He was worried, very worried in fact, about the prophecy and how things would turn out if the child of prophecy really was Naruto.

He would fix everything as soon as he possibly could, the entire world was at stake, he had no time to waste.

Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya, she really had no idea why she were even here. People were still wounded from their involvement in fighting off the invasion, they needed to be at the hospital. Sure there were plenty of capable medical-nins there, but Tsunade was the best in the village, perhaps even in all the Elemental Nations. Currently, Shizune was running things at the hospital, so her mind was a little more relaxed knowing it was in capable hands.

Standing beside the Hokage's desk was the Godaime Mizukage; Mei, Yondaime Raikage; Ay, The Taki Village Head; Akio, and Long-term Sandaime Tsuchikage; Onoki.

Each of the village leaders was looking at their each of genins with a proud smile on their face. Days were passed in the hospital for recovery, so it takes some time off to relax.

Off to the side stood Zabuza Momoichi, Haki Yuki, and Ao. They were here due to the fact that they were members of Choujuou's team and were here to support him. Since he may had defeat by Yugito during the finals, so his skills in kenjutsu were amazed her. So he did manage less outsmart her after all.

And also, there's Bee and Samui. Since they want to see their fellow students/teammates to being promote. Along with Kitsuchi about his daughter for sure. And lastly is Akio with Fu and his son, Shibuki.

In total, there were twenty-six occupants within the confines of this small room, not counting the ANBU in hiding of course. This made it quite crowded and a bit uncomfortable for the four genin standing in the middle of it all.

They had a pretty good idea of why they were here, but nothing was certain just yet.

Minato looked at the four genin before him with an appraising eye. They had all done excellent during both the preliminaries, the finals, and the invasion. It was rare to find such talented and well-balanced shinobi at such a young age.

Naruto, Sakura, and Satsuki had only been genin for a few months and yet they were already at this level, it was truly impressive. So, he made his decision for sure for Naruto...so...he needs to be done.

Most genin had to take the exam two or three times before being promoted, while others received field promotions after taking these exams several times.

"First of all I would like to personally congratulate the four of you for your performance throughout the chūnin exams and for your efforts during the invasion. You have greatly benefited Konoha during its time of need and for that, I offer my utmost gratitude." Minato spoke with a smile on his pace. "I will let any of your respectful kages, so I'll let Mizukage-dono start off this ceremony, since there is only one Kiri shinobi who is being considered for promotion, then I will speak to each of you individually, the genin who are both being considered for promotion and those who are not. along with Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono, and Akio-dono."

It had been a week since the chūnin exam finals, and although they were interrupted before the final round, the judges and the Kage had seen more than enough of the matches to determine whether or not the genin participating were worthy of the title of chūnin.

It seemed that only the genin who had been decided were ready for a promotion, along with the rest of their team, were summoned to the Hokage's office.

The Godaime Mizukage stepped forward until he was in front of the genin from Kirigakure.

"I'd like Choujorou to know that I am proud of you and that you showed strength and skill befitting of shinobi from Kirigakure. However, I'm afraid only one of you has shown the necessary qualities of a chūnin."

Mei move to the side in front of Chōjuro to address the boy's performance. The goal of this was to address the strengths and weaknesses of only the genin that were being promoted, but doing so for all of the shinobi would benefit them in the end.

"Chōjuro, while you did show considerable skill in wielding Hiramekarei, your speed and reaction time began to slow down halfway through the match, giving your opponent several openings that they exploited, due to how much chakra Hiramekarei consumed. You must increase your reserves considerably if you wish to wield it correctly. You were also quickly overwhelmed and let your opponent control the pace of the match. If you continue to progress at the rate you are growing, I have no doubt that you will become chūnin during these exams next time."

Chōjuro's eyes widened at the Mizukage's words, and he nodded vigorously at the praise towards the end. For a boy with low self-esteem, encouragement would do the boy well rather than pointing out all of his faults. With those words said.

Mei, having finished his involvement with the advancement of the genin, stepped back behind the Hokage's desk. Then the Raikage stepped aside and front of Yugito. "Yugito, Karui, Omoi you have all shown excellent potential. It is more than an honor to welcome the three of you to the chunin rank. Karui, Omoi, I was told of your expertise in the invasion. I always knew you had high potential. You have earned your ranks," Ay said, then he handing them their flak jackets. Karui and Omoi smiled with their nods, along with Yugito.

Then with Onoki next. Then as the Raikage stepped back to joined the other kages.

"Kurotsuchi, during carelessness and quick analyzed to fought against the Jinchuuriki from taki. So I had to tell you, that you need to keep your head, but you will earned the rank of chuunin if you still had to learn. So...I am proud." Onoki said to her, causes Kurotsuchi nod for understand with a small smile.

Then lastly is Akio, then he faced Fu and announced. "Fu, Shibuki, as like Raikage-dono said, during the invasion. I am very proud you all. So you earned the rank."

"Thank you, Akio-sama." Fu replied, joyful, as before she continue. "There's more! Seijaku was here."

"Really?" Akio sound surprising. He haven't seen him that quite a while. Along with Shibuki, since he, Fu and Seijaku haven't seen him for a while.

"Yes, he was went to help the citizens right now." Fu replied.

"I see." Akio said, then with a smile appeared on his face. "Guess I want to see him, its been a while when he visit my village. We'll see him after this ceremony."

"Okey dokey." Fu replied. "But I will talk to Naruto-san."

Which made the blond Assassin leader turn and asked. "What is it you want one of my own?" That causes Fu tensed for she forgotten about that outfit he wore.

"Can you tell me where-"

"I know you want to see him. So I'll informed Seijaku for sure." Naruto said.

"And Yuuto-san?" Yugito added, that causes Naruto turn to the blond nibi jinchuuriki.

"Sure, and I will keep that mind." Naruto replied, then he turn to the leaders. "Moving on."

Which made the leaders nod then this time, it was Minato to step forward. He otherwise looked as strong and imposing as ever. He glanced at the four Konoha genin that were standing in the middle of the room before his eyes traveled to his daughter who were sitting on the couch.

"I had originally only planned to address the three members of Team 7, but the kages made an excellent point. It would benefit all the genin here to understand their strengths and weaknesses and why they were or were not promoted this time around." Minato spoke as he paced around just in front of his desk. "Naruko! Stand up, you are present at an official ceremony and will treat it as such."

The red hair girl quickly jumped to her feet, a bit surprised at the tone that her father had used. Though she chalked it up to still being concerned that having to deal with the stress of the invasion and almost dying.

"I shall start with you, since you were judged to not be ready for the responsibilities of a chūnin." Minato announced as he stepped a few feet in front of his daughter. After all, he knew she want to became the first female Hokage like Mei, the Kirigakure's first Mizukage.

The red haired jinchuuriki squirmed uncomfortably under her father's gaze. She had known that she wouldn't receive a promotion with her performance, but to hear it from her own father still hurt.

"Naruko, while you did show skill with two different forms of nature transformation, which is quite impressive for a genin, you showed a lack of forethought in your moves along with little to no strategy."

The girl nodded her head solemnly as Minato continued to speak. "You charged into battle recklessly,as well as improving your kenjutsu leaps and bounds, and because of that you fell into several of your opponents traps one after another. Continue to work hard to improve and add some strategy to your fighting style. You have shown massive amounts of improvement since you became a genin, and I have no doubt you'll earn a promotion."

Naruko only nodded and took a step back. Minato swiftly turned around on his heel and made his way to the center of the room to address the remaining three Konoha genin or Assassins. His frown was immediately replaced with a small smile upon remembering each of their performances.

While he was glad that three of his genin showed so much promise, the same could not be said for the rest of their graduating class. Minato was rather disappointed that so few of this year's graduating class made it pass the second round of the exams. Most of them were clan heirs and heiresses (or very first civilian turn kunoichi), which only made their performance that much more sad. Their jōnin-senseis had either been slacking off or babying them, either way something needed to be done about it or they wouldn't last much longer in the shinobi world.

"Satsuki, you showed great forethought in your battles and covered all three main areas of shinobi arts, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. You made sure to control the pace of the battle through the use of traps and evasion tactics. As well as showing great skill with two forms of nature transformation. These qualities are certainly befitting of a chūnin, congratulations."

Satsuki had suppress the urge to cheer in victory as she took the flak jacket and merely gave a charming smile.

"Sakura, while the advance taijutsu fighting style is more amazed me with your highest knowledge with stratagy, having chakra control capabilities and greatest jutsu more effective. I was also pleasantly surprised by your use of medical ninjutsu as an offensive technique, it takes a great level of skill and control to be able to pull off such a feat. Congratulations on your promotion."

Sakura quickly took the flak jacket from Minato and threw it on, earning giggles from her teammates. She had always wondered what she would look like in one of these, not too bad if she did say so. Now Naruko was frowned sadly for she didn't earned promotion for being a chunin.

Sakura stepped back so that she was now alongside Satsuki, leaving Naruto and Minato alone in the center of the room. Then he looked at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, since you got great intelligence since you are Shikaku's son, so with your IQ of 200, now you got a great strategy, so I presented you to earned a promotion into a Chunin." Minato said to Shikamaru, then gave the vest to him, as she took it with a muttered "troublesome".

Minato lastly looked at his wayward son with pride in his eyes...but he was also very suspicious of him. No mere genin fresh out of the academy should have been capable of what he had. That was something that he would find out later after this ceremony.

"Naruto, at the beginning of this tournament, most people didn't expect much from you. As the tournament rolled around, you were seemingly overlooked for the aces of the respective villages." Minato paused, but without hesitation, and continue.

"Now, the title of winner of the tournament is shared by you and some people you accompany with, since you had great leadership skills during you had got yourself an allies with, when the invasion started. You showed strength that far surpassed the level of chūnin, and are capable at wielding such a powerful S-Rank jutsu. I have never seen someone wield strange ninjutsu quite like you did during your first match, during you defeat the Ichibi Jinchuuriki that you got excellent strategy, even Itachi gave me the details about you and Sakura, and I am very interested to hear how you are capable of such a technique."

"You easily controlled the pace of both your matches and never let your opponent take advantage of any opportunities they had. Not to mention the your efforts during the invasion. Congratulations on your promotion, and you earned a rank of a Elite Jonin." Minato finished, that causes Naruko and everyone else, minus the kages were discussion about that.

"Why Elite Jonin?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"Because he had some people with him." Minato replied, which Kurotsuchi deny it, then she turn to her grandfather, then she saw him nod about that he was on a meeting during the break.

Naruto took the flak jacket from Minato's hand, before he took off his coat and toss it to Sakura, then the rosette quickly catch it, and immediately put it on to leaving it unzipped. He quickly turned around and gave his two female teammates a large smile, for him anyway, which they quickly returned. Then Sakura gave his coat back to him and put it on in placed.

The three of them had been looking forward to being chūnin (and one jonin) for a long time, even more so than genin. Chūnin is the rank where they finally stopped being treated like children and were able to make their own decisions about their careers and their lives. It was quite a milestone for the three of them. And Naruto being their new CO (commanding officer) for now.

For the three members of Team 7, this was only the beginning of the path that lied before them.

"Congratulations to all those who passed the chūnin exams this time around, and for those who didn't, better luck next time. These particular exams were a bit more exciting than what usually occurs during this bi-annual event, but they were successful nonetheless. We are proud of all of you and hope that you continue to serve your respective villages until the day you die. Once again, congratulations."

Those final words from Minato marked the end of the promotion ceremony.

It wouldn't do well to have a Kage absent from their home village for too long, the only reason that Mei was still in Konoha was to fully recover from his injuries and for the traditional promotion ceremony, along with rest of the kages. Now that those two things were finished, there was no reason for any of the Kiri shinobi to remain here any longer along with Kumo, Iwa, and Taki.

With that in mind, Mei stepped forward. "Zabuza, Ao, Chōjuro, Haku. Now that our business in Konoha is finished we must be heading back to Kirigakure as soon as possible. It would not bode well for us to be away for the village too much longer. Please return to the hotel immediately and gather your things. We will begin our journey back to Mizu in one hour."

"I'll prep my Ship, the Yukiusagi (Snow Rabbit) to depart." Haki claimed.

"Thank you, Haku-kun." Mei appreciated. Since Haku got himself a Ship like the rest, since its a Schooner-class like Stede Bonnet and James Kidd, aka Mary Read. Since he was very fast and it maybe weak, and also had reinforced armor just like Benjamin Honigold. Haku's Yukisagi is white ship with blue armored plated adn blue sails, with navy blue linings, its figurehead is his pet rabbit. Its armed with 14 (7x2) broadside, 2 chase cannon (chain shot) and stern, Fire barrels (with Explosive tags), one Mortar (armed with thousand senbon needles) and lastly is an Ice ram.

All four of the Kiri-nins gave a nod and a short bow to the Mizukage before leaving. Her two teammates and sensei immediately headed out the door, but Haku stopped to give a quick wave and a charming smile to Naruto, who responded with a similar gesture.

Team 7, minus Naruko and Haku had become quite close over the past week, but Naruto and Haku especially. They had found some kind of mutual understanding due to their various predicaments and ended up spending a lot of the week together. Of course that could be attributed to most of their teammates being restricted to the hospital for the majority of the past week.

In the short time that they had spent together, Naruto could honestly say that she had become one of his closest friends. Some would say it was a sad fact, but Naruto preferred it this way, he could really only say that he had a handful of friends. So Naruto didn't really count him. And Sakura was his lover and wife-to-be, so even though they had been friends and family for years, she had some special circumstances. Really, Naruto could only say that Satsuki were his friends.

Actually, they considered themselves to be more like friends than family. The three of them had known each other since even before they started the academy and could always be found together. When people share a bond that strong, the only thing that they can really be described as is family.

So, it was nice to be able to talk with someone like Haku. While she didn't share the same history with him that Satsuki and Sakura did, he felt like he could really trust her. Not to mention that she was quite a lot of fun to be around once you tear down that respectful ice princess exterior. Fun, he could honestly say that he had fun.

Recently, he had realized that he had been taking everything far too seriously. It was either secrets this or invasion that, it was nice just to be able to sit back and relax with someone. In reality, he was still only a sixteen year-old teenager, and these were the kinds of things that teenagers were supposed to do, shinobi or not.

Much to the shock of his teammates and joy of his sister and wife-to-be, Naruto had been smiling a lot more...it was odd. Even while being in the same room as almost every person who had wronged him in his life, he couldn't force himself to feel angry or have the same hatred and that he once did. By no means did he fell like running up to Minato and Kushina and giving them a bear hug, but he felt more at ease.

This feeling was nice...but he felt nothing after all.

With Konoha's alliance with Kiri and Suna (contacted by Baki, as a temporary when Rasa's death, and also they had Temari was ambassador), he was sure that he would be seeing her a lot more often now. Now that Naruto was the one gave the village support. So someone will be the same as Temari, so that keeping each others tabs for sure. And also earned that alliance by Naruto.

For them to position their strongest shinobi in foreign territory on the premise of a treaty and alliance was a sign of the village's good faith. This was because he was constantly surrounded by foreign shinobi who would be willing to end his life at any moment. No sane village leader would sacrifice their strongest asset if their intentions were built upon lies.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-dono. Our stay was most interesting to stay the least. Should Konoha ever need such help again, do not hesitate to contact Kirigakure, may this alliance prosper."

"Same here, we'll keep it in mind to contact us if you need us." Ay added.

"I for one, as a temporary." Onoki added.

"And even Suna will too." Naruto finished, getting a nod from Minato, since Naruto will be the one gave Suna send a message to the Hokage, so that things turn out that way.

After those final words had been said from the kages, plus Naruto, The kages followed their fellow ninjas out the door to prepare for their departure.

Minato signaled for an ANBU to escort the them back to their hotel to make sure that no harm befell on them during their commute. Now would be the perfect opportunity for enemies to strike, since the village was vulnerable and their forces spread thin and concentrated on the work effort to rebuild the village.

"Now with that taken care of, Satsuki, Sakura, Shikamaru, you are excused for the rest of the day. Make sure to see Kakashi tomorrow at your usual training ground, so that he can brief you as to what your duties as a chūnin entails and since Naruto as a Jonin, he will left Team 7 for sure, so he will came around if you need him to. Though, Naruto I would like you to remain behind for a few minutes. There are some things that we need to discuss." Minato said with a smile on his face as he took his seat once more.

Satsuki gave a worried glance to Naruto and Sakura looked at her love with a bit concern, except Shikamaru was wondering why the Hokage wants to talk to his best friend, since he guessed that he had his reasons, but he merely smiled back at them and nodded.

Naruto's new attitude really confused them sometimes, even Sakura did change her attitude. He usually hated having these talks with his parents, but this time he seemed to not care that they were basically going to tie him down to a chair and interrogate him. Of course, turns out that way it was, for ANOTHER Family discussion.

But if he was fine with it then so be it.

It was still fairly early in the day, only an hour or two left until lunchtime. They had previously agreed to celebrate whatever outcome the promotional ceremony held at the Akimichi's barbecue restaurant and they really had nothing else to do until then.

Though, the fact that Naruto would be questioned about his abilities really didn't surprise either of them. This occurrence had already happened on more than one occasion before. Sakura and Satsuki understood that they wanted to know more about their son or brother, but this wasn't really the way to go about it.

The both let out simultaneous sighs. Whatever, he would be the one dealing with it, not them.

"Well...we'll be waiting for you at the barbecue restaurant when your done here Naruto-nii." Satsuki spoke as she waved goodbye to her brother figure while heading towards the door.

"Don't keep us waiting too long, you're paying you know, saiai." Sakura teased as she added a wink to stress her point. Making the blond smiled about how she flirt at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll catch up with you two in a bit. Don't start without me!" Naruto called out just as the two newly-made chunin left the room.

Jiraiya slowly got up from his seat on the windowsill, before he walked over to the door, making sure to close and lock it so that nobody would interrupt their conversation.

Seemingly ignoring all every set of eyes that was on him, Naruto walked towards the Hokage's desk and took a seat in one of the chairs right in front of it. The sooner he got all this over with, the better. He had no plans of wasting time with people who didn't like secrets being kept from them, when they knew every one of the darkest secrets of Konoha's history.

Minato whom was staring at the boy with the most suspicion, other than Jiraiya, was the first to break the silence that was slowly filling every corner of the room.

"I trust you know why I asked you to stay Naruto." Minato asked with the utmost seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah. Every time I show off the slightest amount of skill, I'm the subject of tis kind of treatment. This really isn't all that surprising anymore." Was Naruto's sarcastic remark which was completely out of place of the serious atmosphere in the room. He was preparing to used Haoshoku as a emergency, along with shunpo to be sure if Jiraiya will move to be restraint him.

Blocking off any form of retreat, Jiraiya was standing in front of the door, was eyeing the boy sternly. He would need to play this carefully if Naruto really was the one that the prophecy spoke of. They already didn't have the best relationship, so he couldn't take his usual approach here, he would need to let Minato lay all the groundwork before he stepped in.

There were only a few in the room who knew why this was exactly going on. Those few were Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina, Kakashi, and Tsuande.

Though, within Naruto's mind? It should be noted that Shay looked like he really didn't want to be here at the moment.

While Shay was quite enthusiastic that all three of his genin were promoted, he didn't see why Minato had to take this kind of approach when dealing with Naruto. It was clear that it was not working. Not to mention the fact that the brown-haired Templar Assassin didn't give a damn about any of Jiraiya's prophecies.

He just couldn't understand why Jiraiya and the Uzumaki-Namikaze family put so much faith in these kinds of things.

The previous prophecy that the toads told Jiraiya was that Minato would be the one to bring peace to the Elemental Nations and cure the shinobi world of war and hatred...It was easy to tell how that exactly worked out, seeing as Minato had not made a single step forward in creating world peace and the fact that the village that he led suffered an invasion.

Shay Cormac had believed in Jiraiya's words and the prophecies of toads were told by the gods. But after experiencing the horrors of war first hand, he realized that such beliefs were foolish dreams and nothing more than that.

Prophecies were just that, prophecies. Some superstition passed down by some senile old toad. Why in Kami's name would anybody take something like that seriously. Yet here were some of the most prominent shinobi in Konoha along with three of the Hokage's children, sitting here about to waste a fair amount of time trying to force a boy, who clearly didn't care about such things either, to live his life accordingly to some words spoken by a glorified frog with one foot already in the grave.

The Former Assassin became Templar sighed as Minato began to speak once more.

"Naruto, this is serious, treat it as such." Those were nothing short of orders from the Hokage. "I remember having to have this same conversation with you just after the preliminary rounds of the chunin exams, just over a month ago. You've been keeping secrets for far too long Naruto. Secrets are what get people killed in this world. While your recent performance in the chunin exams was remarkable, it has brought your abilities into question. These questions need to be answered, it is of the utmost importance. Especially those people of yours that came out of nowhere! And even those 6 people were used to be slaves."

Naruto could only stare on incredulously at the man sitting behind the desk. Was he really giving him a lecture about secrets? Was this some kind of joke?

"My secrets, huh? ...I'm sure you have secrets as well don't you Hokage-sama. But why is it that my secrets are always the ones brought into question and not yours?" Naruto proposed to the Hokage.

"You are not here for a philosophical debate, Naruto, you will answer my questions whether you like it or not. We're told by Itachi about those animal spirits! The world could very well be at stake here!" Minato seemed to be losing his patience as his voice started to rise at the end.

Naruto was completely lost now. Had the man gone insane from the loss of his pride? "...What does me having some skill in jutsu and ablilities have to do with the world?"

Minato noticed his slip up and sighed as he calmed himself down and retook his seat. This was a matter that he didn't want to discuss with him until he knew for sure that it was talking about Naruto, but it seems as if he didn't have a choice at the moment.

He had told all of his daughter besides Naruto on their birthday just after they started the academy, but nothing had come of it so far. He supposed telling Naruto about it might actually make him realize just how important of a role he'll possibly play in bringing peace to the world.

"Several years ago, the toads came to Jiraiya with a prophecy, after which, he relayed it to me. What the prophecy said was,

"A child of two ancestors shall be born and will be trained by numerous great ancestors along being blessed by the nature.

The child holds the power of the eagle, the wolf and the bear that radiant like the spirits will guide itself.

A Willpower of Ambition that would sense spiritual, fight with force and overpowered from all enemiesl.

And has the determination and heart to become a hero or revolutionary.

The symbol of honor and courage and the symbol of peace and justice.

The mark of the Square and Compasses, and the mark of Red Cross.

The Hero fighting against all odds. Along with the Order.

Succeed the world shall be safe.

But fail the world shall fall into chaos."

We had originally believed that it was speaking of Naruko. But due to the events that have occurred recently, we now believe that the prophecy spoke of you." Minato relayed to Naruto with absolute seriousness.

Peace had always been something that Minato dreamed of. He had been born during the era of the Second Great Shinobi War and had experienced more than he would ever wish his students to see. Sadly that wish never came true as they were sent off to war when they were deemed ready.

Cruel reality showed its ugly head, as it was his genin team that was ripped apart during the Third Great Shinobi War. One of his student was killed, another went missing for years, and the last was the one who had killed the first. War knew no bounds. War had no rules. War was the result of the evil and hatred of man.

He would do whatever it took to bring peace to this world. And by anything...he meant anything.

After hearing the prophecy Minato was speaking of, Naruto could only roll his eyes. This was what they were getting so worked up about?This was the very same prophecy that Naruto had overheard Minato telling the rest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings just after stating the academy...on the day of the Uchiha Massacre. That memory still brought a pain to his chest.

Naruto, too had noticed that the prophecy sounded like he could be their so called 'child of prophecy', but he immediately discarded the idea. He was not going to become some kind of toad fanboy like Jiraiya and Minato just because a half-dead toad had a vision. To believe in such things were utterly foolish. He had seen just how prominent those toads were when he roasting Gamabunta over an open fire during his match against Nawaki in the chunin exams.

"...And why exactly should I care about this prophecy...from what I saw during the chunin exams, those toads really aren't anything special..."

There were a few groans from the as some of the occupants in the room knew just how proud Jiraiya was of his toad summons. He would no doubt turn this into some kind of argument, not that it wasn't one already.

"What do you mean they're nothing special?! Don't get arrogant just because you got a lucky shot in during the chunin exams! The toads are the most battle oriented summons there are and could crush anyone in the blink of an eye! Don't think you're some hot-shot just cause you beat a mere genin who had signed the contract." The toad sage yelled.

True to everyone's beliefs, Jiraiya lost his cool when it came to his summons. Didn't they have some kind of plan or purpose for dealing with Naruto at the moment?

Naruto really didn't care to argue with Jiraiya. When it came to an argument with the man, there was just no winning. Not because he was always right, on the contrary most of the time his always fought losing arguments, but he made them so preposterous and silly that is was just embarrassing to be part of one of them.

"If that was all...can I leave now? My fiancee and sister is waiting for me." It seemed that this was going nowhere fast and he really didn't want to waste anymore time than he absolutely had to.

Naruto's voice brought most of the room's attention off of the still upset Jiraiya, and back onto him.

"We are far from done here, Naruto. We need to discuss what will be done about you and the prophecy." Minato stated firmly, giving Jiraiya a sharp look that seemed to scream 'calm down, we have more important things to deal with'.

As if on command, Jiraiya walked over to the desk and unstrapped the large scroll on his back, placing it on the table. Naruto stared on uninterested as the toad summoning scroll was unraveled before him, the names of Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze could be seen written vertically in large kanji using their own blood, naturally there was also a hand-print soaked in blood below each signature.

"Seeing as how it is possible that you are the one that the prophecy spoke of, it would be beneficial for you to sign the toad summoning contract, after all, since the elders were okay for having a second for you, while you have the eagle contract. This way you can speak to the toads personally and have them test you to see if you truly are the child of prophecy. Naturally, they will also help you on your quest towards the goal of peace."

It seemed that to the Hokage, Naruto's opinion on the topic didn't matter as Minato had already decided that Naruto would be signing the contract.

It also seemed as if Minato and Jiraiya hadn't gotten what Naruto was trying to convey earlier. They're completely careless about they did not know Naruto did signed another contract without knowing for sure. Naruko did told him to show it. But that turns out that he did earned the Juubi no Okami's trust.

Even so, if he had wanted to do so, signing the toad contract would be impossible. He already held the contract with the wolves and eagles, which was most likely the one of the strongest summoning contracts if not the strongest. Signing three contracts may have been accepted with the toads and the slugs, but the eagles and wolves were highly territorial. Especially when it came to summoning clans that were weaker than themselves, Naruto's recent match in the chunin exams only proved how inferior the toads were to the wolves and eagle.

Since now that Eagles made negotiate with the Ten Tail wolves, due the animal spirits that they're worship as dieties. Since Okami is a ultra rarest. So he can't afford to signed another one.

At his current level, Naruto wouldn't even be able of fighting on par with Shiranui for even a minute, along with Tenhi, the Boss eagle. Not to mention the fact that a majority of the summoning clans considered the toad contract rather pretentious, the wolf and eagle included.

It seemed the fact that the eldest of the toads seemed to hand out prophecies like they were candy on halloween didn't sit well with the other summoning clans.

Some of these summoning contracts had originated from the time of the Rikudō Sennin or his sons. Therefore prophecies were something sacred to them as there were only a few that had been passed down throughout the generations. So when some self-entitled, senile old toad seems to make them up from thin air, they were bound to get a little upset with the entire clan. He was completely told by his own mentor Hagoromo.

It seemed that Minato and Jiraiya were ignorant to the validity of the prophecies from the toads. After all, they were still clinging onto the one that they believed said that Minato would undoubtedly one day bring peace to the Elemental Nations. This time the prophecy they received wasn't even specific in the least. They few key phrases that Naruto could actually relate to were: will of ambition, hero or revolutionary, spirits, honor and justice.

Another thing that Naruto found peculiar was that while it did say that the child of prophecy would bring about a new era of peace, nothing was said about what would happen if they chose another path. There was just too many angles to cover and it was too broad to narrow it down any further. Such was the nature of most prophecies.

The only viable conclusion Naruto could come up with to what Minato was saying, was that he was supposed to be this child of prophecy, since both Assassins and Templars were secretly war endlessly, with the symbol of square and compasses, and red cross. Since Arno and Connor was a hero or revolutionary, with the animal spirits of the eagle, wolf and bear. And since when Hagoromo told him about his mother Kaguya.

There were only a few problems with that theory. For starters, His ancestors never truly believed in peace. Hagoromo was the only child of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya who aimed to rebuild this world into a place where war and hatred were nonexistent.

Naruto had always lived his life how he wanted to. His goals and dreams weren't as noble as his brothers', in reality his ambitions were rather selfish. But that was how people should live their lives, it was their life to live however they pleased, so why should a person live their life for another person? Or a cause that they knew was fruitless?

Due to that, it was highly unlikely that his ancestors was this 'predecessor' that the prophecy spoke of. Either that, or the toads were completely wrong of their history. Whatever the case may be, Naruto didn't care to find out.

Naruto stared at the contract spread out on the table blankly. He had been in a good mood earlier because Satsuki, Sakura, and him had spent the entire morning together, but right now he was beginning to lose his patience. While in 4 years training with Itachi.

"...No." That single word was Naruto's reply after staying silent for a few moments.

There were a few grans from a few people in the room, namely Tsunade, Kushina and Naruko. This was just another version of the conversation that Minato and Naruto always had. Minato offering things like training, jutsu, and summoning contracts, while Naruto continually refused because they were trying to force him into a life he didn't want to live.

"I see, this is just one of you're usual attempts to force Naruto back into your lives, so I'm leaving. I have patients to attend to. I would not know for sure if I did not know about this."

Was Tsunade's irritated statement before she gave Naruto a pitying glance, though the reason for it was unknown to him, and 'Shunshined' out of the room, presumably back to the hospital. There really was no reason for her to be here. Minato had selfishly summoned her here in hopes that she would help to persuade his son, forcing her away from tending to the wounded at the hospital.

With Naruto remembered when he was back in the hospital that where Tsunade came in to his room.

_"...A second chance?"_ Naruto questiong before entering the mental flashback starts...

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Yes, Jiraiya told me everything about of how I was completely careless of you." Tsunade said, since she had change of heart about how she was completely. "That pervert was only cared the prophecy. Now I can see it, but turns out I was completely did not see it. After you killed Orochimaru about how he let my brother, Nawaki died that day. And send his soul to the Shinigami...but why Orochimaru didn't tell me."_

_Seeing Naruto was resting in the hospital in Konoha, since everyone wants to see their hero for saving Konoha. Until with Itachi told Minato for he placing a private room in this hospital with Sakura as his doctor. As until Tsunade support him when he was completely exhausted from the fight, damn he was completely restless._

_"I see..." Naruto understand, then he said to Tsunade. "You want to earned my trust...very well."_

_That causes Tsunade shocked of what he had heard, until Naruto raise his index finger. "But...you have my trust if you attempt to break it. I will seriously had my operative erase your memories."_

_That made Tsunade flinch about he was completely serious, and he added. "I'm mean it."_

_Tsunade bowed at him, and she said. "I will Naru-chan...I will..."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

_"...Earned your trust."_ Naruto heard her last words. So that since when Tsunade had layed eyes on Whitebeard, it was completely awkward between those two. Since he would had thought about Tsunade and Whitebeard. So...guess can't blame it for now. Now back to the present in the office of the Hokage.

A few people in the room gave the spot where Tsuande was previously standing a glance before turning their heads back to the scene that was unfolding before them.

Minato and Jiraiya had not even noticed that Tsunade had left, as they were staring on in shock at Naruto's blatant refusal to sign Konoha's most renowned summoning contract. They had thought he would be ecstatic at the prospect of signing the same contract that some of the most prominent shinobi in Konoha held. It would be foolish to deny something that could increase your strength and skill tenfold, just because you weren't the biggest fans of some of the other holders.

"...What do you mean 'no'?" Minato asked panicked, he had not fully recovered yet from Naruto's sudden rejection.

"Do you know how many people would sign this contract in a heartbeat if given the chance. It's easily one of the most powerful summoning contracts in the world, it's likely you'll never come across one as strong as this in your lifetime ever again! If you don't take this opportunity now, then you'll end up regretting it the rest of your life!"

Of course it was Jiraiya who ran to the aid of his summoning contract and defended it relentlessly.

Naruto sighed inwardly. This conversation would clearly be continuing in a repetitious cycle, so it would be best to break out of it as soon as humanly possible. Perhaps even faster.

"I believe I said it quite clearly...you want me to sign this contract to further your dreams of peace...that's quite selfish in my opinion. The both of you are trying to force your own ideals and ambitions upon me because you can't do it yourself." Naruto rolled the summoning contract back up and threw it towards the offended Jiraiya.

"Wait, that's not true at all! You-" Jiraiya was cut off as Naruto brought his hand up to to signal him to stop talking.

"Jiraiya...I believe you always said that 'someday the day would come when people could truly understand one another', yet you've done nothing to further you dreams of peace, besides handing out prophecies and pushing the duty off onto other people."

Naruto then turned to Minato, he wasn't finished yet, not by a long-shot. "You're no better Minato. You easily accept this man's beliefs, so easily that your dream now is to find peace. Yet, you have done to turn that dream into a reality. You've been the Hokage for over sixteen years now and yet, you have not made a single step towards bringing about peace."

The room was silent for a moment as they took in Naruto's words. Oddly enough, none of them could recall either of these men actually doing anything about their dreams besides push them onto other people or preach their ideals to the younger generations. Even Kushina's eyes widened when she realized this.

"Naruto, you have to understand-"

This time it was Minato who was cut off as he was trying to explain to his wayward son how difficult it was to bring this world together. With Naruto's eyes narrow that unleashes a burst of Haoshoku Haki at them made him nervous.

"I don't need to hear any excuses, if fact there are none to use." Naruto said as he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Things have only gotten worse since you had taken over as Hokage, the recent invasion is proof of that...actually, now that we're on that subject, I'm actually rather disappointed that you are talking about peace only a week after our village was invaded."

Minato and Jiraiya both flinched at the tone of his voice. Was it a mistake to tell him about the prophecy so soon after the invasion?

"I will tell you this here and now...Do not try to force your beliefs of peace on me. I've already seen just how far you will go to keep the peace within Konoha. World peace...that kind of belief is a little too naïve for someone like me. Find someone else to push this onto."

With those final words said, Naruto got out of his chair and walked out of the room, leaving behind a room of stunned shinobi. As that could be the only thing he was referring to when he mentioned keeping the peace within Konoha's walls.

As an eerie silence filled every corner of the Hokage's Office, Minato stood completely still.

After a minute of silence, when he looked around the room, he realized that everyone was either purposefully looking away from him while whistling or had their faces planted in their hands. A despondent, sheepish expression made its way onto his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...Did I mess up again or something...?"

"Yes you did, signore."

Which made everyone turn to see Ezio was sitting in the windowsill that causes Minato and the everyone, as he and Jiraiya on their stance, as until make the blond recognized that outfit.

"Wait! You're with Naruto, ain't you." Minato stated about Ezio that he wore the same with different design as Naruto's.

"You know this man?" Jiraiya asked.

"A week ago, yes. He is one of Naruto's ancestors." Minato answered which made Jiraiya flinch for he had told about Naruto create an alternate jutsu of Edo Tensei. Since how could that happen? The Toad sage had wondered of how that jutsu being developed like the Nidaime Hokage.

"That's right, ciao a tutti (Hello to all)." Arno greetings, which made everyone confused about that strange language just like the rest.

"Um, can you please what you say?" Minato convinced.

"Ah, my apologized, it means 'Hello to all'." Ezio replied, that makes Minato and Jiraiya nod for understand, with Kushina was completely curious about those strange language. "So, anyway, names Ezio Auditore, I am also the Master Assassin like Naruto does."

Which made so confuse about his strange name. With Kushina had heard about that status as a rank and title and said. "Hold on! A Master Assassin? That look like a Jonin or..."

"A Jonin or ANBU Commander rank like Naruto had told me about how the shinobi works." Ezio answered, which made them surprising about Naruto told them about of how the Ninja System works. "Now anyway...is this how you attempt to forced Naruto to gain peace and return to your lives."

"It's none your business!" Jiraiya sneered.

"Oh, did I? But he told us everything." Ezio answered, which made Jiraiya eyes widen about Naruto had told him. "And don't you dare to made a demand or forced the young man."

Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, it was Ezio who finally answered after a moment of silence. "...I wouldn't go as far as to say that...You're completely justified in what you believe, Signore Hokage, but you haven't considered how other people feel about your ideals or beliefs...You automatically assumed that he would jump aboard and you'd have the perfect family once again."

Minato's features turned hostile as a low growl leaked out of his throat. Ezio may have been his student, but what right did he have to tell him how he should handle his own child?

"Well, what should I have done...!? You heard what the prophecy said! The path that he takes will determine the future of the entire world! You want me to-"

Before Minato could continue his rant any further, Ezio held his hands up in the same fashion that Naruto had used to cut off the man earlier.

"Naruto...is a special case. You can't deal with him the same way you do normal people, I've learned that first hand since I became his teacher...He doesn't believe in living his life for some greater cause...World peace, something like that doesn't matter to him." Ezio proclaimed with explanation and reason. "No matter how selfish it may seem to you, he lives his life the way that he wants and for the people he cares about. You can't decide what someone else should do with their life...One day your going to have to allow him to make his own decisions..."

With those final words said, Ezio jumped out of the window in this room, leaving the people behind with much to think about.

Though, those words were mainly to Minato and Kushina as it was clear they would not stop pestering him anytime soon.

Jiraiya didn't seem fazed in the least by Ezio's proclamation. Though he did seem a little hurt from Naruto's words about how he had been living his life up until now, but that didn't last for to long. In his mind, what he had been doing was right, he wasn't meant to bring peace, but he would make sure to find the one who was.

The population of the room had decreased dramatically since thirty minutes the Kiri, Taki, Kumo, Iwa, Team 7, Tsunade, and Ezio having already made their exit, the only ones who remained were Jiraiya, Minato, Kakashi, Kushina, and Naruko. It was not uncommon for these particular people to be in the same room together.

"Well, why don't we give Naruto a little time to think about what we said here...Perhaps he just needs a little time and space to think about everything he just learned. He's probably just a bit overwhelmed after learning how important his role in the world really is." Jiraiya spoke to no one in particular as he strapped the large summoning scroll to his lower back once again.

_'Are you really that dense?' _Naruko, and Kushina were the simultaneous thoughts.

They seemed to be the only ones in the office to still have their head on straight. Kakashi probably hadn't even been listening to the entire conversation as his nose was still buried in his smut, giggling perversely every few minutes.

Naruko breathed a sigh of relief and hopped of the couch to walk out the door, not wanting to be left in the room when her parents were going to be in that kind of state.

Until Kusbina had fallen her knees and with her hands on her face and sobbing of how Naruto still didn't see her as a mother, since turns out that Minato and Jiraiya were forced him, not amended and convinced. As Minato slumped down into his chair. Jiraiya sighed fraustrated about of how the refusal by Naruto of how he didn't accept to signed the Toads. Once again, he will rejected them again.

How could they have screwed up so badly? With how their children had turned out and all the mistakes they had made, were they even meant to be parents?

**==At Unknown Location==**

A large amount of spectral figures, numbering into the double digits, flickered to life around a large, round table, centered in the middle of an underground cavern. It could not be determined where exactly they were, though if one looked around, they would see a large, demonic entity with a decayed appearance and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. This was the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, an entity only capable of being summoned by one possessing the Rinnegan. The statue was the only thing in the cavern besides the table and chairs.

Had anyone else been in the cavern, they would have been trembling at the mere presence of these shinobis' astral projections. Any shinobi worth their hitai-ate would recognize almost every single one of the figures in the room, as they were some of the most dangerous criminals and nuke-nin in all of the Elemental Nations.

They're known as, the Akatsuki. The first, and the obvious leader of this organization was known only as Pein. Pein was a slim man of of average height that looked to be in his mid-twenties to early thirties with medium length spiky orange hair. He bore six piercings, a metal bar though each ear, three studs through each side of his upper nose, and one spiked stud on each end of the bottom lip.

Most notable about his appearance was the pair of Rinnegan eyes. As per the the attire of the organization, he wore a high-collared black cloak with red clouds on it. It seemed that he was a nuke-nin from Amegakure due to the Ame hitai-ate around his forehead with a vertical slash mark running through it.

Although her hitai-ate could not be seen, Konan was also a kunoichi who was formerly a part of Amegakure. Konan was a relatively tall woman with short, straight blue hair, amber-colored eyes with lavender eyes shadow and a labret piercing. A large, light blue paper flower could be seen in her hair, which had been made using her affinity for origami-based ninjutsu.

She wore the usual Akatsuki cloak, though instead of the usual shinobi sandals and white leg warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme.

The next 'person' was rather odd looking. Zetsu appeared to have two venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell, which they were able to open and close at will. Half of Zetsu's body was white and possessed humanoid features, this was known as White Zetsu. The other half of their body was completely black and possessed no qualities whatsoever, other than a round, yellow eye, he could be described only as a shadow.

This was known as Black Zetsu. They were part of the same being, yet had two completely different personalities. It is unknown whether Zetsu had previous affiliations with any of the hidden villages, but he was classified as an S-Rank criminal nonetheless.

The next shinobi was easily discernible as his Sharingan eyes were blazing. It was Tenmaku Uchiha, the Missin-nin of Konoha, the brother of Inabi, in fact it looked similar then his older brother. As stated before, his eyes adorned a three-tomoed Sharingan design, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs.

His jet-black hair was with his average height, dark and disheveled hair that usually covered his ears and his face was look younger. On his forehead was his Konoha hitai-ate with a long, vertical slash mark running through it, symbolizing that he had broken his ties with the village.

"Zetsu, what news do you have on the jinchūriki that participated in the chūnin exams?" Pein ordered more than asked the plant-like being at the holograms of the other Akatsuki members.

The current level of strength would be essential knowledge for the group as it would benefit them in capturing all of the jinchūriki.

"Ah yes, the jinchūrikis within Konoha during that time put on quite a show. There have also been some very interesting developments regarding the Kyuubi jinchūriki." White Zetsu was the one who answered in his usual playful tone. Him and his black counterpart had watched the entire chūnin exam finals, hidden from view of everyone, Kages included.

"What kind of developments exactly?" The figurehead leader of the Akatsuki asked once more. He was getting irritated that things weren't going according to plan, they had enough strength and numbers to start hunting the jinchūriki as of now, of course the Bijū had to be captured and sealed in order from least amount of tails to the greatest so that the Gedō Mazō could slowly adjust to its power returning.

If they were to seal a Bijū with a larger amount of tail before the ones with a lower amount were sealed, the sealing process would take much longer and be much harder on the physical body and the chakra of those sealing it because the statue would have too much power already.

That was the reason that they would be going in order of the number of tails.

The White Zetsu begun to explained. "During the Oto-Suna Invasion of Konoha. Turns out that we had new enemy in our grasps, but turns out they came out of nowhere, about they appeared in the clouds, turns out, their ships that they'll look like from the rumored Soragakure."

"Something came out the clouds! What the fuck are your talking about, Zetsu? Those ships were like from Soragakure." Hidan demanded, since he was a former Yuga-nin, he has medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it, thus revealing his slashed Yugakure hitai-ate around his neck and an amulet representing the religion of the Jashinist cult.

On his back was a triple-bladed scythe which was his primary weapon and used in conjunction with a majority of his specialized jutsu.

Then Black Zetsu answered with his deep voice. **"Its not like from the rumored Soragakure, I meant was that, they're bare no symbol of the Sora from either of those strange new people, but they're not ninjas, since their technology and weaponry is so advanced, but this strange symbol, I saw one of them with a flag on it."**

"What symbol, Zetsu?" Tenmaku asked.

"It look like an 'A' letter that resembled an equilateral triangle with the lower line missing, a wreath surrounding the bottom, and underneath the wreath was a single curved line." White Zetsu said described, as he took out a piece of paper and show it to everyone for the better view. That was the same one.

"I've never seen it before?" Konan stated, its a first time along with the others about that symbol.

**"Nor am I. But there is more about what has happen in after the invasion."** Black Zetsu said.

"Speak Zetsu." Pein said and the white half began to answered.

"The container of the Ichibi is in Sunagakure, he was transported by the same flying ships. He seems to have heavily guarded and Suna make allies with Naruto Altair Cormac." White Zetsu answered, claimed.

"The Dark Templar of Konoha." Kakazu stated. He was a tan-skinned and tall man, easily standing amongst the tallest members of the Akatsuki. Noticeably, despite his advanced age, he still appears as a a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build. He wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face.

Underneath the usual cloak, his entire body was covered with various stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together, this was a result of the Jiongu kinjutsu that he stole from Takigakure just before he defected from the village years if not decades ago.

**"Yes, he is the one leading those army of his with strange weapons that never seen and those machines as well."** Black Zetsu said, about Naruto's Infantry Corp and Slug Gunner.** "Turns out that Cormac reinforced the seal, and he still is his control over the sand seems to have dropped significantly and he no longer seems psychotic and deranged."**

"I believe his seal may have been strengthened as Jiraiya of the sennin was in Konoha at the time along with Tsunade Senju." White Zetsu reported. "Also bring news regarding a few other things. Konoha technology seems to have boosted since the same Naruto was the one had increases its economic resources when I was there. New devices are everywhere and no longer are most stores. I do not know what is running these locations now."

That gave Pein a nod and also Tenmaku, since the last time he was there. It was years ago, after he was Root ANBU that he was attempt to became rebel, when Fugaku's change of behavior. Until then when he called them fools for all of everything. Since then when Madara Uchiha left Konoha after Hashirama Senju declared as the Shodaime Hokage. And also his brother, Tobirama, he was the man create the Uchiha Police Force.

Now that everything has gone out of hand, then turns out that just like the rest of the Uchiha Clan turn their backs on Madara away to overthrown Konoha for coup d'etat. Now since he had followers until then. Well, turns out that when Shisui was there at the time after that.

He did killed him and take his Sharingan to attempt to mind controlled Fugaku with the 'kotoamatsukami' (Distinguished Heavenly Gods), but turns out, that he was stopped...by one man, that man was came in and stop his attempt.

Until Fugaku, Minato and five of the ANBU tried to arrested him and also he fled, turns out that Shisui survived from his wounds and told them. So that he delievered Shisui's Sharingan to Danzo, before leaving the village as a S-rank shinobi.

"But there is something is wrong of the Hokage's son." White Zetsu informed. "It also what was interesting is that there are no longer two Kyuubi jinchūrikis, only one left."

"What is it?" Pein question with his eyebrow raised.

"I learned something during 13 years ago about when he sealed the soul of the Kyuubi is within his son, while the chakra of the kyubi is on his daughter." Black Zetsu informed.

"So what's the point?" Sasori asked. Since was an infamous nuke-nin from Sunagakure, however his appearance was unknown to everyone, even most of the Akatsuki members. Currently, he was hiding within his favorite human puppet, Hiruko.

Within the puppet's confines, Sasori didn't look a day older since he defected from Suna. This was primarily because he had turned his entire body into a living puppet, with the only human part of him left being his heart.

"The Kyuubi's soul inside of the Yondaime Hokage's son had somehow fused with the chakra of itself inside of his daughter, leaving the boy without a trace of its soul. This means that the Kyuubi is whole once again and is sure to be far stronger than we had anticipated." White Zetsu informed the group excitedly, there was a reason that he was occasionally referred to as 'chatterbox'.

There was a collective silence among the group of S-Rank shinobi as it was unheard of for a Bijuū to actually forcibly remove itself from its host. There have been cases where a second party has somehow gained control of the beast and ripped it out of the seal holding it, but never before has it done so on its own. For those who were hunting the Bijū this was a very interesting development.

At least to some it was.

"I see...how could this possible?" Tenmaku said coldly.

**"We don't know what happen, before I felt its signature, but he is on longer the Jinchuuriki of the Soul of the Kyuubi. Also, it would seem that our old accomplice Orochimaru is now deceased. He died in the invasion of Konoha... By the hands of Naruto Cormac."** Black Zetsu said, which got a few laughs from the other members of Akatsuki.

"That snake was always in over his head. About time someone severed it, un." A man that was hunched over replied. Since he was former Iwa and had slanted blue eyes and very long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. His most distinctive feature were the mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for kneading chakra into his explosive clay and molding it into various shapes and creatures.

"On the contrary, he has becoming more powerful along with his teammates." White Zetsu stated.

"Meaning..." Pein conclude.

**"During before the finals started. Naruto Cormac and the pink haired girl had grown into age 17, while the Uchiha heiress turn 14."** Black Zetsu explained that cause the Akatsuki members tensed.

"Are you sure?" Tenmaku serious, since he knew Fugaku's daughter and Itachi's sister were became more potential then any of Uchiha does. Since he was defect when he was used to be working for Danzo.

"I'm positive, but it wasn't a genjutsu. We've sense their chakra was huge and their bodies were real. But two of them were massive, that surpass us as S-rank shinobi." White Zetsu explained.

"So that means that Naruto Cormac will be a huge threat to us. And even his army too." Konan declared.

"That's right, Konan. From what Zetsu reports, that means will be we will be huge disadvantage." Pein stated. "But we will remain in a shadows and also we need some resources."

"I'll handle the bounty. And I will search new members to which is the strongest." Kakazu declared, getting a nod from the leader.

As Hidan sighed complained. "AH, shit, Kakazu! You think some brat can beat me. Jashin will gave me bless to kill him."

"Enough, as from this point on, we need to find the way to separate her and her parents will they will get anyone suspicious, and includes Naruto Cormac and his group, then the precautions will be needed." Pein ordered. "We cannot allow them to become stronger."

Getting a the all the members gave him a nod. As Pein turn to Zetsu. "Zetsu, learned anything about Naruto Altair Cormac. Gave me anything about him."

"As you wish." Zetsu replied, as he sunk himself into the ground and vanish in view.

"We will have to wait until the other members report back with their assessments and we will prepare accordingly. After which we will just have to wait until the Sanbi reforms, after he was assassinated." Pein announced, since he heard from Zetsu about Yagura was assassinated. Since the Ichibi will be reborn in 3 years til then. "Then our plan will be set in motion. This meeting is now adjourned."

With those final word said, Pein's figure flickered out of existence, along with the rest of the holograms vanished.

**==Konoha - Streets==**

After leaving the Hokage's Office, Naruto had been slowly making his way towards the restaurant where they had planned to meet up today after the ceremony. With his hood resting his shoulders. He noticed all of the villagers were looking at him with hints of awe and respect in their eyes.

At the streets filled with group of yellow-scarfed wearing Infantryman about total 8, one red scarf C.O. in front and a Slug Gunner behind them. The boys were completely amazed for seeing them before.

As until he broke silence, without looking. "So...?"

"Yes, Naruto. Since your parents did forced you just like I was forced uncle Mario for myself, my mother and sister to leave Italy. If I decline myself if I took revenge on Rodrigo Borgia, if he hadn't murdered my father and two of my brothers were executed. And then I became an Assassin. I only had a wife and daughter. Since I take no favoritism."

"Si...you're going back?" Naruto said.

"I had to, like I said to Sophia." Ezio replied. With a smile on Naruto's face,

"Gave regards to your wife and daughter, okay?" Naruto stated.

"Okay." The second ancestor replied.

That cues as Ezio disappeared with a poof of smoke. Turns out that Naruto had using kage bunshin and used Ezio's soul implanted. **(AN: Just like VFSNAKE's idea of MGS Xover.)**

Now, onward to his destination for celebration both promotion and engagement.

But...Naruto still found it hard to believe that after everything that has happened between them, that Minato had tried to force him to play a part in his prophecy. That was the reason that he was slowly walking to his destination instead of just 'Shunpo'ed' there, he needed some time to cool off before meeting up with his teammates. Hell...even he was completely out in hand about that damn prophecy.

Although he had rather good control over his emotions for someone his age, what just happened had gotten him pretty worked up.

Though he was pleasantly that it would have been the first thing that he was accused of rather than about his abilities or their prophecy. Since it was part of the plan for told Itachi to do is spill the information about the Spirit Arts, along with Rokushiki and the exixstance of the Assassin Order turns out that if they find Masyaf. Since its his new home for sure. So the next phase of the plan will be motion.

He was also surprised that neither of his sister nor his mother tried to push him to sign the toad contract that her family was so fond of. It appeared that the two of them had finally gotten the message that he would never be a part of their family again, so they were taking a backseat for now and just letting things play out.

Though, he could see it in their eyes that they really wanted to celebrate his celebration to chūnin with him, as a Jonin. Since Naruto was a Master Assassin and Mentor or Leader of Masyaf and Assassin Order.

He had to admit that knowing that he would no longer be bombarded from all sided with pleas for him to come back to their family and live in their estate with them took a lot of weight off of his shoulders.

He wasn't really a cold person by nature and he disliked having to brush them aside every time they tried to cling to him, but far too much had happened at this point for anything else to be a viable option.

He shook his head to bring him back to reality as he walked into the barbecue restaurant that he had become so familiar with. Their team often celebrated the complete of a successful mission here or came here for special occasions such as today.

So, Naruto continue heading straight to the Barbecue restaurant...

**==Konoha - Akimichi BBQ Restaurant==**

Once Naruto entered the restaurant. The comparison could be made that barbecue was to them what ramen was to Team 7. They had actually run into Team 10 here on more than a few occasions as it was Chōji's family that owned the restaurant.

Also...he wasn't expecting his brothers and sisters were sitting each other, also he saw Seijaku with Fu and her team, Karui and Choji. Even the rest of them. And also, the Infantry Corp and Naval were in this restaurant. Good thing that made the Manager gone crazy if he had more customers, more money to make the finest restaurant in town, and also made the Akamichi Clan so proud for having more customers.

But there's more...they'll having tavern musics like: Trooper and The Maid, Patrick Spens, All For Me Grog, and etc. They're enjoying that music in foreign country.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura waving excitedly at him from their usual booth in the corner.

"Yo." Naruto gave a small wave to them as he made his way to the booth and took a seat on the side that Sakura was on, with Satsuki sitting directly across from him.

Just as he arrived, the waiter came over. It appeared he had kept them waiting for quite a while, seeing as how it was already lunchtime. It'd be best to order their food now. Good thing Naruto had sold Rum into any bars or restaurants, the managers were completely appreciated for having some drink drinks, since sake is only a single drink, but adding a new taste. Since they had brewed that drink with sugar cane on his plantation, since they're adding the new sugar cane field on the new space for farming. So they can had sugar for treats or drinks.

Having been here so many times after becoming genin, they didn't even have to look at the menu to decide what they wanted. The two chūnin and one jonin placed their usual order and a little extra for the celebration.

It had been over an hour since he had parted with them in the Hokage's Office. What had happened there took far longer than he anticipated, but true to their word, Sakura and Satsuki had been patiently waiting for them. They might've been too excited to eat at the time though, but now that the idea of them being chūnin and the blond as a Jonin had settled into their minds, their hunger was beginning to take over as he could hear their stomachs growling.

"How was your talk with Hokage-sama?" Sakura quickly asked, trying to get the attention off of her's and Satsuki's grumbling stomachs.

Satsuki quickly scarfed down a few pieces of bread that had been given to the table to satisfy her stomach for now, though her face was red from embarrassment from having Naruto hear such an unladylike noise coming from her. But after hearing Sakura voice her curiosity, she shifted her attention towards Naruto.

"Nothing different from usual, though because of my abilities along with yours, the army, ships, you'll name it, he believes that I'm some kind of 'child of prophecy' that Jiraiya told him about before any of us entered the academy...You two are lucky that you don't have to deal with these kind of things." Naruto spoke as he put his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek onto the palm of his hand.

"Hm, what'd they want exactly?" Satsuki asked curiously. Though she was a bit upset that every time her Naruto-nii did something in front of the Hokage, something like this had to happen. She can't blame her mother, but she blame herself for the past. She would had ignored her new-founded brother fro sure.

"...First, they tried interrogating me about how I can do what I can about our new moves, then after giving that up they tried to force me to sign their toad contract and push me towards creating world peace...I walked out of the room after refusing and some arguing..." Naruto sighed as he explained the summarized what had happened to the girls.

The two females at the table nodded in understanding.

"Though, it is quite rare to find a shinobi with a summoning contract. Less than one percent of the shinobi within the Elemental Nations are holders of summoning contracts. Konoha is actually hold the most of the known ones with the toad and slug contracts being the most prominent...I wish I had one...Oh yeah, Naruto-nii, how'd you come across yours? I mean, its rare that you had two of them." Satsuki asked with stars in her eyes. The girl had always been interested in summoning contracts seeing Itachi's crows when she was younger.

Naruto lifted his head off of his hand and looked at his 'little sister' sitting next to him. He chuckled lightly after seeing the stars shining in her eyes. She was so adorable when she was like this, like a child in a toy store.

"I got it signed in from Ryuu-niisan and my ancestors while I was training." Naruto started to explained, then he continue. "There are only a few ways to get your hands on a summoning contract.

The first is a third party or outside factor. This means that it is either given to you by someone else or you find the actual contract by chance. Pretty much any outside factor can be thrown into this category.

The second way is to encounter the actual animal belonging to the contract by chance where they can let you sign their contract if they so choose. That one is pretty self-explanatory.

The third one is how I came into possession of my contracts, though I wouldn't advise you to do so. By preforming the hand seals for the summoning jutsu when not in possession of a contract, you can reverse summon yourself to the summoning realm you are naturally aligned with.

Though, being naturally aligned with one is rare and very few people in the world will be able to do this successfully. Since I been Mt. Kōyoku (High Wings) and Mt. Okami accepted me as their summoner."

Naruto noticed the downcast expression that had made its way onto Satsuki's face, forcing his older brother instincts to kick in.

"Though if you're still interested in getting one for yourself, if Itachi-nii allowed you to signed it. Since then you are part of my assassins."

These words earned a wide smile and a hopeful look from Satsuki. Since just like the Morrigan, meaning the Great Queen and/or Phantom Queen. She is a goddess of battle, strife, and fertility. Since she took a forms into an crow, eel, wolf, and ox. After all, crow or raven is one of her forms, since Naruto is like he was the reincarnation of Morrigan.

Naruto moved his hand just above her head. Satsuki looked up into his eyes after after feeling the gentle pat on her head and the wonderful feeling of her silky, black hair being stroked.

As Naruto remove his hand on her head, as he turn to Sakura and gave her a perk in her lips of his fiancee.

Naruto looked around the room, there were quite a few people who had turned their attention to the table, though they hadn't really done anything to garnish the attention of so many people. It was probably because of their recent performance in the chūnin exams that they had drawn this much attention.

Though Neither of them seemed fazed in the least, in fact Sakura even subtly flashed Satuski a victory sign and gave her a wink. Then Satsuki was admitted, as soon as she will be a Crow summoners.

Their attention was brought off the current situation and back to their stomachs as their waiter brought the many dishes of food onto the table, along with a large bottle of sake. Among the dishes they ordered were a large platter of assorted meats that they would cook themselves with the grill on the table, a platter of rice balls, a large platter of fried rice, fried tofu, deep fried beans tossed with garlic, and several orders of gyoza.

This may seem like a lot of food, even for people like Chōji, but every single time they came here, not a single piece of food was left. Unlike kunoichi like Ino or any kunoichi, Satsuki and Sakura understood the importance of nutrition and a balanced diet, so neither of them had even thought about dieting.

Though most of the food was usually eaten by Naruto. His appetite knew no bounds.

Naruto threw the pieces of meat on the grill to start their cooking, after which he took the three sake cups and filled them up with sake. After filling up the three cups with the clear liquid, he placed a cup in front of sake in front of Sakura and one in front of Satsuki.

"Sake?" Satsuki asked with a tilt of her head. Sure they were considered adults once becoming genin, even more so now that they were chūnin, but she had never drank any of the stuff before.

"My friend Ace told me about how he had became brothers to his other two when they're young. When you exchange sake cups, you become family...as well as to celebrate our promotion and even for myself and Sakura-chan's engagment." Naruto said as he lifted his sake cup in front of him. Making everyone just heard nearby.

"Family? Really?!" Satsuki asked as she stared down at her own cup. They had always considered themselves to be family, but there was never anything to secure that bond. Perhaps this was it. Since she sees Naruto and Sakura as if she was her siblings like Itachi.

"You and Sakura-chan were chūnin now, and myself a jonin, that means our paths will take us our own way...we may not even be on the same team together for much longer...but our bonds will keep us together as family! No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will never be broken!"

"And I will be on Naruto-kun's side." Sakura added. "Since we were about getting married. And you Satsuki-chan are my sister."

That made everyone shocked about of what she just said about being married. With everyone muttered and whispered about of how those two getting married soon. Since any shinobi in their presence heard about 'exchange sake' part, its unheard tradition about if they drink sake, that made officially became a family like brothers or sisters.

Both Sakura and Satsuki found themselves surprised at how passionate his words were. They each picked up their own sake cup and brought them towards the middle of the table, creating a ringing sound as the cups resounded off of each other.

"Starting with this, from this day onwards, we're officially family!"

As Naruto said those words, each of them downed their cup of sake in one gulp. The two younger girls choked on the burning sensation running down their throat, but swallowed it nonetheless. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions of his newly named sister, Satsuki before pouring them another cup. Since he did drink alcoholic drink like Rum. Both Sakura and Satsuki never had drink Sake before in the young age, since it was first, and it doesn't bite after all.

"Don't worry, after a few cups, you get used to it. Now let's eat before the meat burns and the food gets cold!" Naruto said as he took the meat off the grill and began distributing it amongst the three of them.

Soon enough the group of three were digging into their food like their was no tomorrow. This wasn't as uncommon as one may believe, every time they came to the Akimichi's Barbecue restaurant, a quick lunch turned into an enormous feast.

Sakura and Satsuki were eating in the most unladylike manner humanly possible and Naruto had almost choked on his food three times already because he was shoveling it down so fast, but none of them cared about quirks like that. Today may be the last day that they will ever be together as a team and they we're going to make the most of it.

Halfway through there meal, the three of them began to slow their pace down. This is the point where they usually began to take their time and simply savor their food. This was also the time for conversation now that their unruly hunger had begun to express its satisfaction.

"So what are the two of you going to do now that we're chūnin and while Nii-san as a Jonin?" Satsuki asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

This caught the attention of the other two at the table who paused while still chewing their food to think about her question. Sakura quickly swallowed her remaining food before turning towards her new sister.

"Well, I will became a doctor to healed others, also I want to surpasses Tsuande-sama and Kushina, while I need to improved my new skills to become strong. Well...I want to find the cure for every diseases." Sakura had a smile on her face the entire time at the prospect of being able to achieve her dream so early on in her shinobi career.

"I guess I'd was recommended to be an Jonin Commander, just like Shikau-san for now." Naruto spoke as he threw another dumpling into his mouth. He had absolutely no table manners whatsoever. "Because we lost so many shinobi during the invasion, when I had my Creed and the military will support Konoha. I have no doubt they'll be sending us out on missions as soon as possible. So I need to trained more Assassins to revived, just like my ancestors does. We may even be in charge of shinobi that were in our graduating class, seeing as how we outrank them now."

"That's the point for having the Infantry and Sky/Sea Navy. Since the council had you provide the village's support and resources. After all, I still need a lot to learn." Sakura said. She didn't exactly know if she had what it took to lead a team.

Naruto was a natural leader, when neither Kakashi or Kushina wasn't around on missions or was occupied with a more important matter, Naruto was the designated stand-in leader, the Mentor of the Order, which he always excelled at. And Satsuki never had any doubts about herself or her decisions. They were completely different rom herself.

Naruto nod his head in response. "We'll do that...If we were to start turning down missions, it'd be like telling the other nations that our village is getting stronger that I was the one increases their military power. Kumo and/or Iwa would no doubt take that opportunity to attack because of their dislike for the village and the Hokage, well, considered temporary when I told the Raikage about his cousin and the releasing the Hachibi gone rampage. That's why even the academy has been temporarily closed and the chunin instructors have been sent on field missions once more...I may not like it, but that's just how it is."

The two girls had a thoughtful look on their face as if wondering that kind of missions they'd possibly be assigned to lead. They were probably worried about how well they'd do or if it'd be successful.

Nobody wants to fail the first mission that they were assigned to lead. Naruto didn't have those concerns however. He's will be giving assignment to lead sub-missions many times during the course of their time as a team, and while he thought he wasn't cut out for it at first, Naruto had grown accustomed to taking charge in most situations. Though, he could understand if his two teammates didn't feel the same way.

"Hmm...I see...that sucks for whoever gets stuck leading a team..." Satsuki spoke lazily, still partially in thought, as she bit down on another piece of the fried tofu.

Naruto gave the girl a deadpan looked as she continued to chew. "Hey, I'm talking about you too, you know...most of the jonin of the village will be sent off on higher ranking missions, while I will taking my operation for ensure for that, because those are more prominent, that leaves us to lead their genin teams for the time being. If Kushina or Hatake will probably be forced to take on more S-Rank missions as well."

"Hm...tomorrow is bound to be a pain." The raven-haired girl moaned in defeat.

"Why don't we finish up our food and get out of here. We've still got a whole day before all of that begins, why not make the most of it?" Naruto spoke as he started back up on his food once more.

The other girls smiled at his words and followed suit.

They still had an entire day before they had to worry about leading missions and the like, so why worry about it now when there's nothing they could do about it? They would make sure to take him up on his offer, those sweet smiles turned mischievous and wicked, he was the one paying for everything today after all.

**==With Naruto - At Nighttime==**

As the blond Assassin standing in the Hokage's mountain, he was standing on the top of Minato's head. As he took out the Golden Sphere, the Apple of Eden. He held it in his right hand. Since he wasn't followed by ANBU.

"Guess I don't want the world knows about my powers...so...I will attempt to erased with those knows about the spirit arts and everything. Since I had Itachi-niisan told them about this...so it better not knowing about this."

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Did they know enough?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes, they're learned and analyzed how to counter about our attacks, along with the Hidden blades." Itachi replied. "Leaving your Order and rest of the your military operation were remain exist."_

_"That's right...and this time for now...I will erased those memories about our skills, the hidden blades, even Haki too." Naruto said._

_"So...what will you used? Since its not like a Yamanaka to erase those memories that were related to anything?" Itachi question._

_"I being under teachings of Ryu-niisan. So I was based on 'someone' or 'tool' able to erase existence that relates to memory." Naruto answered, as he took out the Apple of Eden._

**(AN: It will based on 'Charmed', about 'The Cleaners' race. They're are purpose to erase the existence for ensure that mortals never became aware of the existence of the magical world, whatever the cost. I still remember that show at Studio 23, a while ago when I was...maybe I was still a student. Along with MIB: Man In Black, the Neuralizer.)**

_"And what about our clan? They knew about Satsuki joining the Assassin Order and those skills she had learned?" Itachi question about if she is part of the order aldo_

_As Naruto place his hand on his pocket and took out a medallion, and toss it at Itachi, before quickly catches it, and the raven haired Uchiha took a look on his pawn, it appeared to be a medallion that fits on his pawn, an ancient design, the medallion had an ominous skull at the center of it._ **(AN: Think Pirates of Caribbean's Aztec Gold Medallion.)**

_Itachi wondered why Naruto gave that medallion, as Naruto explained. "This allows to create a barrier about surrounds any housing, since Satsuki had one already. So you better hold it for now. And also this one is a homing beacon to let you know where anyone were, it can also you can channel your chakra with it and sends a pulse that receives its signal through the Silver one."_

_As Naruto pointed his finger at Itachi's hidden blade, which the Uchiha prodigy looked at it. "Your hidden blade has the same thing as the medallion does."_

_"I see..." Itachi understand, then he gripped the medallion. "I will hold it, for now."_

_"Good..."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

_"...Don't lose it okay."_

As Naruto cocked his arm lower while holding the Apple of Eden. And then raise it with release a burst of flash of light, along with a larges pulse all over the Elemental Nations, while the orb is till glowing.

In a hour later, the flash of light started to fade, so that Naruto put the apple of Eden in his pouch and then left via shunpo without a seen.

Until the two ANBU appeared in the scene. As one of them spoke. "Not where, but where did that light came from?"

"I don't know." Another ANBU (#2) said. "Maybe its just a imagination."

The ANBU #1 replied. "I agreed, since I heard Naruto-san from the chunin exams were completely promote into a Jonin and even he killed Orochimaru."

Turns out, the effects of the Apple's influence is worked. But the only people were not in the influence is Itachi, and few people were connected to know about the Assassin Order's existence.

"Yeah..." ANBU #2 said. "I wonder what that was? I heard he got himself an army and even where did that from, and those those...ennormous giants?!"

"Maybe." ANBU #1 replied. "Lets head back to the post, just false alarm."

With that, they shunshin left in the scene without knowing what happened to them.

**==At Masyaf==**

After the influence of the Apple of Eden's power were completely kicked in, since there is a special item that protects them from its effects. With everyone in Konoha and every Shinobi village were not aware about how about the secrets that Naruto and/or the others learned, to will learned about the Masyaf's existence.

Thank the Sage of the Six Path for barrier they placed arround Masyaf. Now that things were quite eventually. Now Masyaf had flag for this city most assassins were. Also the flag design will be based on Syria Flag with the symbol of the Assassin Logo along with the red cross on the center. Its a perfect flag for the Village Flag.

At Naruto's Penthouse with Sakura, since turns out that they're going to be married after spending few dates around Konoha. Since then Naruko was around, that ruined their moment.

Since until the upcoming wedding soon. But...until...

"So, when you and I will taking the next date while taking a break?" Sakura asked while reading reading her new book about Naruto's latest novel, with Naruto standing at front of the window, watching the view of Masyaf. Since then that Naruto had made to extended the land by digging through the tunnels and create an underground open spaces. **(AN: Based on The Matrix' Zion, Tokyo Underground anime, and Resident Evil: Retribution's Simulation.)**

"Well... I don't know? Since if we go to Tanzaku again or something. Well...we will be spending time in Konoha, of course." Naruto suggested.

"Hmmm..." Sakura frowned, then she closed her book and rubbing her chin, for she thought about since they could use a break in Konoha, of course, so...she can't hesitated. "I guess Konoha will do."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, before saying. "So how's your new roommate, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, me and Hope-san will doing fine." Sakura replied, until she heard something in her mind, turns out, it was...

_'You can call me, mom, Sakura? Since you are preparing to married Naruto.'_ Hope suggestion, until Inner Sakura appeared next to her.

**_'HELL YEAH, SHANNARO!'_** Inner Sakura yelled, excited.

"That's great." Naruto replied. "So...? Can we do again?"

Which made Sakura tensed about of what he meant. Then she looked at Naruto "You serious?"

Naruto walked over to her and using one hand he gently tilted her head back up.

"You are well worth that wait." Naruto said with a smile.

Suddenly Sakura crushed her lips against his with so much force it caused the couch they where sitting on to tip over. This sent Sakura and Naruto rolling onto the floor kissing as they went. However they parted for a second.

"Bedroom?" He asked.

"Bedroom." Sakura said back as with one move Naruto picked her carrying her in bridal-style, as she kept kissing his face and neck, then they approaching Naruto's Master Bedroom.

As they got to Naruto's door Sakura used her free hand to open the door and Naruto used his foot to close the door. While Naruto carried Sakura to the bed.

So now...they will having 'fun' for a long~ night...

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**~~The Ship Fleet Reveals~~**

* * *

==Fleet Division 0==

* * *

01\. Morrigan

Captain: Naruto Altair Cormac

Class: Sloop-of-war

Figurehead: Wolf

Sails: Wolf (Red with 2 wolves on both side)

Wheel: WolfFlag: White with Assassin-Templar Symbol

Arsenals: 34 broadside (17x2), 4 carronade (2x2), 4 puckle gun (2x2), Icebreaker Ram, Burning Oil, Naval Mortars,

* * *

02\. The Empress

Captain: Sakura Haruno

Class: Galleon/East Indiaman (Red with white and green line accents)

Figurehead: Morrigan's Figurehead

Sails: Red with White Cross

Wheel: Red with green linings.

Flag: White with a Assassin symbol with a red medic cross and cherry petals.

Arsenals: 32 (16x2) Broadside cannons (12 pounds; 14 (7x2) upper and 18 (9x2) lower) (Round, Chain, Grape and Heavy), Burning Oil, 2 chase cannons (armed with chain shots),

* * *

03\. Experto Crede

Captain: Mutsu Mikogami

Class: Brig (Former Slave Ship)

Figurehead: Aries (Experto Crede's own)

Sails: Liberty (White and brown with gold lines with a broken chain-link on the center)

Wheel: Wheel of binding (like Freedom Cry)

Flag: Liberty Flag and small Assassin symbol on the center.

Arsenal: 46 (23x2) broadside, 4 swivel cannons; 2 Mortars, Ironclad Ram, 4 chase cannons, Fire Barrels,

* * *

04\. Raven of the Sea (Umi no Karasu) (owned by gunruner420)

Captain: Satsuki Uchiha

Class: Brig (unrated) (Black and navy blue and gold accents)

Figurehead: Raven with its wings spread set to attack.

Sails: Black

Wheel: Morrigan's Wheel

Flag: White; Assassin symbol with a Uchiha logo in the center.

Arsenal: 46 (23x2) broadsides, 2 Naval Mortars, Burning Oil, Ice Ram, 4 chase cannons, 4 puckle gun,

* * *

05\. Aquila II (the second)

Captain: Haru Glory

Class: Brig (third-rate; 60 cannon broadside; White and Blue with gray lining)Figurehead: Aquila

Sails: Aquila

Wheel: Aquila

Flag: White: Blue Assassin symbol with a eagle wings spread.

Arsenal: 60 broadside (30x2; 7x2 - upper, 12x2 - deck 1, 11x2 - deck 2), 2 swivel cannons, 2 triple-barreled chase cannons, rammer, 2 Naval Mortars,

* * *

06\. Dragons' Fury (Owned by Chris the Metis (Non-user))

Captain: Natsu

Class: Man-O-War (1st rate) (Red Armored and Black lining)

Figurehead: Mountain Dragon spitting fire

Sails: Red

Wheel: Blackwood

Flag: Red with White Assassin symbol

Arsenal: 100 cannons in (50x2) broadside, 8 (4x2) at the bow and 2 Greek Fire; two of which were mortars, 8 (4x2) at the stern, 8 (4x2) swivel guns on top deck on both sides.

* * *

07\. Crimson Dragon

Captain: Issei

Class: Frigate (3rd-rated) (Crimson Hall armor and Gray lining)

Figurehead: Chinese Dragon

Sails: Crimson

Wheel: Crimson version of Bronze

Flag: Crimson with Assassin symbol

Arsenal: 42 (21x2) broadside, 2 Greek fire in lower deck and 2 chase cannon in upper deck, 2 stern carronade cannons, two mortars, Ice ram.

* * *

08\. Hannya of the North

Captain: Miya

Class: Brig (A White and lavender accents)

Figurehead: Hannya Mask

Sails: Purple

Wheel: Ivory (AC4 Version)

Flag: White; Purple Assassin Symbol

Arsenal: 46 (23x2) broadsides, 2 Naval Mortars, Burning Oil, Ice Ram, 4 chase cannons, 4 puckle gun,

* * *

09\. Kuro Sekirei (Black Wagtail)

Captain: Karasuba

Class: Brig (Gray and Black lining)

Figurehead: Wagtail (Black)

Sails: Gray

Wheel: Ivory (AC: Rogue version)

Flag: Gray with black Assassin symbol

Arsenal: 46 (23x2) broadsides, 2 Naval Mortars, Burning Oil, Ice Ram, 4 chase cannons, 4 puckle gun,

* * *

10\. Ace of Spades

Captain: Portgas D. Ace

Class: Brig (Dark purple with white and orange accents.)

Figurehead: Burning Skeleton.

Sails: Black with a foremost sail bears the Jolly Roger of Ace with burning hat with Smiley's and Ace Spade behind it.

Wheel: Red with spade decoration

Flag: Assassin symbol with a burning spade on the center.

Arsenals: 46 (23x2) broadsides, 2 Naval Mortars, 2 carronade cannons (upper deck) and 2 Revolver Cannon Chaser (lower deck), 4 puckle gun, Burning Oil, Ice Ram,

= Secret Weapon: Ace: Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit)

* * *

11\. Neo Moby Dick - Leading Ship of Whitebeard

Captain: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate

Class: Largest Man-O-War (White with Blue accents)

Figurehead: Blue Whale's Skull

Sails: White with Purple Whitebeard Jolly Roger

Wheel: White and Blue accents

Flag: Whitebeard's flag is that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a bone cross behind it.

Arsenals: 112 (56x2-8=4x2: upper deck) Elite Broadside cannons, 12 (6x2) chase carronade cannons, 6 stern cannons, Burning Oil (d3), Naval Mortars, 4 Swivel Cannons (stern) and 4 puckle guns (bow), Ironclad Ice Ram,

* * *

12\. Yukiusagi (Snow Rabbit)

Captain: Haku

Class: Schooner (White, Blue armored and Navy blue lining)

Figurehead: White Rabbit

Sails: White

Wheel: Ivory (AC: Rogue)

Flag: Blue; White Assassin symbol

Arsenal: 14 (7x2) broadside, 2 chase cannon (chain shot) and stern, Fire barrels (with Explosive tags), one Mortar (armed with thousand senbon needles), Ice ram,

* * *

Noted: The rest of 5 ships will be reveal, adn don't bother about their names, I already got it in mind.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 10/06/2015/1:23pm - 10/06/2015/2:13am

**Started on: **Wednesday, September 30, 2015 at 6:54pm

**Phew~ Damn, I need a break for this, that was a long chapter I worked on, since now this is the Chaoter 22, so please not flame my chapter I had finished. Now since Naruto is Jonin, and while Sakura and Satsuki were Chunin, as the rest were promoted or note. ****Also Naruto and Sakura had declared Satsuki as a new member of their family, as a sister, ****and lets hope I can get to update next while I will write some other chapters.**

**So once again, Godspeed, and review this chapter. B-) ✌**


	23. A New Era and a Red Dawn Arrives

Chapter 23: A New Era and a Red Dawn Arrives, and the Sword with wings

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Assassin's Creed of Ubisoft

Some OC Characters &amp; Summons

Smart/Powerful Assassin Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing / Friendship Story

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY**

* * *

**AN: Howdy, lads! This is the new chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. As for now on that the Akatsuki were now on the move. Well...since then this will be sending three members rather two. After all when I used the same Tenmaku Uchiha Character that I come up with from Fanon. So this will be Itachi's replacement rather he was a Missin-nin for massacre his clan.**

**But Tenmaku will be like Fugaku planning to overthrown Konoha, and also he had followers? Since his followers that Kakashi came to the Uchiha District to visit Obito's home, before heading to the Shrine were they're the brothers of the child they had and also Tenamku's friends. I will gave you lads some info about Tenmaku.**

**Since then Tenmaku's older Brother Inabi were not like Fugaku when he is not an arrogant man. So Inabi wasn't effect the Curse itself, but the rest they had, like Tenmaku. So I read about Tenmaku about he was one of Danzo's ROOT Operatives and also a double agent to Root and Akatsuki.**

**AN2: The replied Review in the last chapter 20:**

* * *

**Animaman:** There are answers you reviewed?

1.) It IS Team 3? Since I looked at the wiki some time ago for myself, when I watch about 'Mecha Naruto' Incident. I looked the Trivia about Team Gai. Its not mistake and confused, as for Team 9 was unknown?

3.) Minato will explained to Kakashi about their discussion.

I did planed about Airships, since I will used the refer to Avatar or Red Alert, OR I will used the FF5 Version like the Red Wings. As for the forth spirit? I kinda thought if I would awoken the new animal spirit. So this has to wait.

**ShadowImageComics**: That's okay, since I got my own ideas as well for on my own, using Spanish or French Translates.

* * *

**AN3: Okay...now...for a long wait for revival of the requirements of the ideas of the ships. So now Its here. So...here you go!:**

* * *

~~Requirements for Review~~

Ship's Name: ? ? ?

Type: Schooner, or Brig or any class like Man-O'-War

Armaments: 36 cannons in broadside, ? ? ? - I will adjusted your ideas for you with more firepower.

Figurehead: ? ? ?

Note: The time limit is 3 days ahead for inspired for call it for which ships to revived or updated new ship from your idea. PLEASE gave me an idea so I will add it in the Fleet. I did come up an ship for Konoha. Also use the Language Translate to meaning in English? Depends if Japanese, or Spanish, or etc. So by in by.

* * *

**AN4: Forgot about Tengu no Tsurugi's one of the capabilities:**

**Its also gathers the souls from alternate dimension about where all the individuals were died, murdered and sacrificed when what has happen in the events. So he will taking them and revived them. So with the owner will convinced any of them will gave them a second chance for their new life.**

* * *

**(Story Started)**

**==Next Day - Konoha==**

With Naruto and Sakura were walk around the park of Konoha, since that its where they're first they're wearing some casual clothes.

Naruto is wearing like Desmond always admired him. He had his hoodie, black t-shirt with a eagle printed, long black pants and black shinobi sandals, instead like his shoes. So its been a while he haven't wore them. also he wore a single hidden blade on his right arm.

And Sakura's casual clothes were tan shirt with sleeves with a Assassin Symbol on her right sleeve with a white with red line Circle symbol, red zip-up vest, black skirt that went to her knees, and half-calf shinobi sandals. Now that its they're day off. So they deserved it.

Not so different from a week(s) ago, Konoha was bustling with activity. Every single person, whether it was man, woman, child, shinobi, or civilian, wore a broad smile on their face. Just for today, the workers had taken a break from the final stages of rebuilding the village and were enjoying the festivities like everyone else, good thing Naruto did provide help, making everyone gratitude for he got some help.

Also, the Fire Daimyo give Suna some High rank missions were send by one of Naruto's assassins when he was negotiated with the lord of the Fire Country, when the Wind Daimyo had cut out Suna's support about give those missions to Konoha and trading routes. So when the 4 Daimyos had the Wind Daimyo to stepped down and replace the new one, because of his actions.

It wouldn't be an understatement to say that not a single person currently within Konoha's walls were in the streets or shops enjoying the mood that seemed to have swept over the village.

As now, since Sakura is now a Master Assassin on the same rank as Naruto's and Satsuki is Rank 5 the rest of 7 were rank 6-8, during he had witnessed the fight and protecting and tending civilians to evacuated. They need some R&amp;R for sure. Now that they're being sore from the Chunin Exams that they'll need some rest. they decide to walk around the village.

Passing the soldiers of Infantry Corp minus the Slug Gunner passing them and gave them a salute, also the kids were completely excited to met his Infantry unit and/or the kids played in the park.

As the construction were rebuilding. During the last week's invasion. Since he was greeted by the people passing by, since they saw it cute of how they're look together. The rumors about that they're purposed and getting married.

But, until the kids saw the soldiers saluted the couple causes the kids smiled with excited to see the hero of Konoha, and the Sannin Killer, and the famed Dark Templar. Since any shinobis that they had no idea about the Hidden blades and unknown jutsu that was on their arsenal. Until the kids gather around them and asking questions about of how Naruto became a hero.

Unknown to everyone in the distance, Kakashi was on the distance that watched Naruto and Sakura were playing with the kids, since the copy cat was listen their conversation, well...while he was so~ lazy for without paying attention, so he had a recorder on his pocket so that he will learned of what he just recorded. Or Minato explained it everything for sure.

_"...Kakashi! Why aren't you listened!?"_ Sounded of a scolding of Minato's angry voice.

**==Flashback Started==**

_"Sorry, sensei. I didn't heard what you said and also anyone made a ceremony when they're promoted into a chunin." Kakashi said, nervously._

_Minato sighed and explained everything in their conversation, the prophecy, the contract, and everything. Now that Kakashi was stunned about Naruto's replied his explanation about when his sensei and Jiraiya were completely forced him to signed it and bring back to the family. Turns out that no one can able to do to get him back. Even they had broken their responsible. Nothing like this._

_Until Naruto's ancestor Ezio Auditore, he had recognized that name in his novels, turns out that when Minato told him about Naruto's replacement parents. Also Sakura with a women that Naruto called her his mother. Kushina tried to demanded him about her. Since then after the invasion, with Konoha had beyond construction, since Naruto had send his 'own' workers, he was completely shocked for seeing a massive human, about the same size as the Boss Toad Gamabunta. And also the same soldiers that helping the villagers of Konoha, that turns out they're under commanded of Naruto and also those flying ships._

_Things that turn out, pretty not well for sure. Since then that was completely harsh by Naruto. He still rejected him, Kushina and Naruko along with Jiraiya. Of course...who could blame them in the first place, and also Mikoto. Not a single thing about that. But there are more news, Sakura had declared as 'Sakura Cormac', turns out that she and Naruto are married, soon-to-be-upcoming._

_"I would sure for that one, sensei." kakashi stated, as he took out a recorder on his pocket, which made Minato sweatdrop behind his head._

_"You got a recorder in your pocket?" Minato dumbfounded._

_"Yes. Before I played the record for every conversation, waiting all the genins were here." Kakashi stated._

_"I see..." Minato sighed. "Be sure to listen every word after we made a discussed with Naruto."_

**==Flashback Ended==**

Kakashi sighed about of how Naruto never return for being Mianto and Kushina's son. He listened everything in the recorder. Since it was true...Naruto still refuse them. Even though after all those years were wasted when that sudden event. The emancipation form is still effects them, even forcing him was completely useless.

Turns out that Minato's reputation is started to fade along with Jiraiya and Kushina, and even Naruko. That they're spotlight were taken by Naruto. Also...he did read the latest Bingo Book. As he took out and red the page from the latest page, Naruto was on page 10.

* * *

**Bingo Book Entry # 10**

**Name:** Naruto Altair Cormac (Uzumaki-Namikaze)

**Known Alias:** Konoha no Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf), Dākutenpura (Dark Templar), Sannin Killer,

**Gender:** Male

**Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:** Blonde

**Age:** 17 years old.

**Ninja Rank:** Elite Jonin, skipped promotion in Chunin Exams,

**Origin:** Konohagakure

**Threat Level:** S-rank

**Warnings:** Engage with Caution or Flee-on-Sight

**Known Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Boil,

**Weapons:** Matching Sword and Dagger with a eagles hilt, kunais and shurikens, guns (what they call it), throwing knives.

**Special Abilities:** Known to have Chakra sensor like abilities. Despite age he has Kage Level Chakra reserves, He had 4 Nature elements, skilled with a swords, dual wield with a dagger, and any unknown weapons that never seen before, his speed that surpasses the Yondaime Hokage and the Raikage. The rest of the ninjutsu is unknown.

**Known Family:** Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou), Kushina Uzumaki (Akashi),

**Other Relatives:** Sakura Haruno (Love Interest), Satsuki Uchiha (Sister-figure),

**Physical Description:** Golden blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar on his right eye; tanned skin and is known to wear black and red attire with a hood that allows to conceal his hair and a white sash with a cross on his waist.

**Other Information:**

He killed Gato, without getting a scratch on himself. Killing 50 bandits with his teammate and also an unknown ship that came out nowhere. Rumor has it, a lone survivor of the massacre earned the moniker as the Maboroshi Ookami (Konoha's Phantom Wolf), due his ship's bow was wolf. His skills that overwhelmed Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. During the Chunin exams and Invasion of Suna-Oto, he lead an army and killed Orochimaru at the time.

**Bounty:** 100,000,000 ryo - first Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), then Killed Orochimaru,

5,000,000 ryo (dead - Iwa; as temporary about allied with Konoha during the invasion)

* * *

Kakashi was completely shocked with disbelief of how Naruto become famous. Since of how that every shinobi village seeing Naruto as a celebrity.

As Naruto went to the bench, and took out a storage scroll and unrolled it, as he unsealed something that interests him to sing, which made the kids and the people were curious about Naruto. Now Naruto had unsealed; 2 guitars and a Irish Bouzouki.

With many contestants were curious what was he trying to play with those instruments. As he create two kage bunshin and took each of the instruments. As they sat in the bench. With Naruto and his clones adjusted the guitars. Now...they play with William Taylor.

**(AN: Just listen William Taylor - Anton Sandqvist, Karl Tirén, Jon Antonsson.)**

They played their instruments. Now everyone listens them. Then Naruto begun to sing. - (Music Starts - 0:00 - 0:36) -

* * *

**William Taylor was a brisk young sailor**

**Full of heart and full of play**

**Till his mind he did uncover**

**To a youthful lady gay**

**Four and twenty British sailors**

**Met him on the king's highway**

**As he went for to be married**

**Pressed he was and sent away**

**Folleri-de-dom, de- daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de- daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

* * *

With they continue to play with the onlookers and the kids was amazed about Naruto's music. That music is completely foreigner.

* * *

**Sailor's clothing she put on**

**And she went on board as a man-o-war**

**Her pretty little fingers long and slender**

**They were smeared with pitch and tar**

**On the ship there was a battle**

**She amongst the rest did fight**

**The wind blew off her silver buttons**

**Breasts were bared all snowy white**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

* * *

Now Naruto and his clones continued. By the instruments keeps playing. (Instrument backgrounds - 1:38 - 2:11)

* * *

**When the captain did discover**

**He said Fair maid, what brought you here?**

**Sir, I'm seeking William Taylor.**

**Pressed he was by you last year.****If you rise up in the morning.**

**Early at the break of day.****There you'll find young William Taylor**

**Walking with his lady gay.**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

* * *

Naruto pause to sing while the rest continue play their instruments. (Instrument backgrounds - 2:40 - 3:03)

With the crowd enjoying the music. As they're completely amazed to see him go.

* * *

**She rose early in the morning**

**Early at the break of day**

**There she spied young William Taylor**

**Walking with his lady gay**

**She procured a pair of pistols**

**That she had to turn them up**

**There she shot bold William Taylor**

**And the lady at his right hand**

**Folleri-de-dom, de- daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de- daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai dae**

**Folleri-de-dom, de-daerai diddero**

**Folleri-de-dom, domme daerai... dae...!**

* * *

(Instruments - 3:54 - 5:24) - With they keep going to play until the end. As within minutes passed and...finished.

With everyone clapping of how magnificent that music is. With Naruto smiled for seeing the crowd, with Sakura joined in, as they keep clapping for how he made an audience.

"Nice performance." A feminine voice comment, getting Naruto and Sakura turn to see Temari with her kunoichi attire and a giant fan strapped on her back, since after her father's death, killed by Orochimaru, and also since Suna Blame the Wind Daimyo for making a mess, since with Naruto send his troops for under protection.

So...Naruto sending a Convoy; 3 Frigate Class. With 6 Brigs protect them for all cost. With exchange some resources that Masyaf have, turns out that when he his construction workers to extended the city by underground, without knowing about Masyaf is largest underground city, without any approval.

Also, Naruto had many corpses of the Suna-nins during the Invasion were revived by the same machine that brought Ace and the others.

After all, its Naruto's or Masyaf's business, not Konoha. Since they had trade routes like Nami no Kuni and Tanzaku Gai, since he was contacted by the Mafia. After all, just like had awaken his new ancestors, well...two of the them, I guess. Jacob and Evie Frye, the British Assassin Siblings. According when they arrived Victoria, London. Since the Frye Twins were planning to formed a 'Gang' for retake London.

Ever since Haythem Kenway did made a mess on London when his father Edward was murdered, leading Haythem to became a Templar and decline to followed his father's footsteps, even though when Connor killed him for everything for sending Charles Lee to made a mess on America, but as a half-British and half-Native, until Shay did an opposite about when Achilles's Colonial Assassins were wiped out.

Hope, everything turns out that the way when Connor had cleaned the mess after all. Now that everything is completely welled balanced between 2 secret organizations still conflicted. Even though that when in the Era of Ninja about having both sides allied the way when Maria defects the Templars to the Assassins, and Shay defects the Assassins to the Templars.

Now...turns out that things will get everything settled. So now that things will be complicated.

As Naruto ordered his one of his clones to sealed the instruments, before tossing the guitar at them, then quickly catches it. As Naruto went to Temari, while Sakura besides him, and he spoke. "So, what brings you here, Temari?"

"Well...I came here to discussion about our agreement." She claimed.

"Ah yes, its about that. So lets find the place to had a snack, and while we're having this conversation." Naruto replied.

"Sure, let's go." Temari said, as the clone of Naruto came in, as the original took the scroll and put it on his pocket and they left the park. As soon as Kakashi was curious about their meeting, so he'll followed them.

**==At the Dango Shop==**

It was Meanwhile some strange disturbance had arrived Konoha about hours ago, with the soldiers were passing by with platoon with the Slug Gunner. Until without notice, 3 people were sitting in the table, wearing black cloaks, and wearing straw hats, and one of them had a large bandaged sword, right besides them.

_'So...things is change while I was away. I never expecting some strange people with strange weapons and machine. I wonder who had improved the population?'_ A certain Uchiha thought before return here.

Until Naruto, Sakura and Temari arrived, as one of them, with red eyes with three tomoe rolled at the side to see the Dark Templar along with his love interest and acquaintance.

"So how was your brothers were doing while after I fixed that blasted seal Elder Chiyo did made a mess when was ordered by the Late Kazekage?" Naruto's voiced with asking.

"They're great, they're doing fine, except Gaara's seal was perfectly normal, also he able to get some sleep for all those years." Temari answered, which made the three suspicious people silent that they heard about Gaara's seal.

"Guess the influence of the Insomnia of his was gone, right?" Sakura said.

"Yes, its all thanks to you, now that since Gaara will be recommended to be a kazekage, soon." Temari said.

"Hmm, well, good for him." Naruto admitted. "After all, I was about to take you to Masyaf for not let anyone knew about the city. And you will had Gaara with you for sure."

With kakashi and his Icha Icha that he took it out, he heard about 'Masyaf'? He did not know what it or is it a name of 'village'? Since he saw them with their conversation with each other. So since then Minato gave him a side-mission to learned about Naruto's development.

_'What is Masyaf? Some sort as village? I don't know what that is...? I need to know what or where it was...?'_ Kakashi wondered with few questions, as until he turn his eye at three suspicious people. _'So...those must be...'_

"Kakashi!" A male voice called in, before his thoughts were cut off, making Naruto and Sakura tensed about Kakashi was eavesdropping or something. As the copy cat turn to see Kurenai and Asuma. Since they're heading to the Dango shop until they saw Kakashi.

Since kakashi had blown his cover, since considered as a side-quest for information gather about Naruto's secret operation, when he had his own army, so he need to be acted civilized and also he will go into a . And he notice something between those two and said. "Well, well, you two are chummy. Are you two on a date?"

The Copy-cat asked them, he put his book down that he was reading, while standing near the dango restaurant, where Naruto and the co. were entered, which he did notice two of the three cloaked man were located. He was warmed by Jiraiya about this situation.

Kurenai flinch with a blush on her cheeks, before the one eyed jonin's questioned along with Asuma with a sweatdrop behind his head, and protested. "Baka! Anko-chan just asked me to get her some Dangos, that's all."

"But what are you doing here, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, with a smirked.

"Well, I was just reading my book, though I am also on the lookout for any intruders." Kakashi answered, which made Naruto and Sakura silent about the emphasizing the 'intruder' part.

_'Sakura-chan, did you heard that?'_ Naruto thought by letting Sakura know to use Kenbunshoku.

_'Yes, seems just like one of the contacts said. I think we have ourselves a company.'_Sakura replied. _'We better report this to the Hokage.'_

And when Kakashi checked inside the restaurant, the three man were gone, until he saw Naruto, Sakura and Temari stood and the blond took out some money on the table to payed the bills.

As they're about left until they saw the jonins were here. With Naruto spoke. "Hatake-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. Nice to seeing you three around."

Which made Kakashi drop his head down, about he addressing 'Hatake-san', instead a 'Kakashi-sensei'.

"Yes, thank you, and I heard you two were getting married. Congratulations." Kurenai said, which made Naruto and Sakura embarrassed of how rumors spread. "And since you have the same rank as us, right?"

"Yeah, and welcome to the ranks, Naruto." Asuma added as he smoked.

"It's truly incredible to see how fast you've gone from Genin to Jonin in such a short period of time." Kurenai added feeling impressed. "Just like you surpasses Kakashi back during the Third War."

"Yeah, but...we heard." Naruto replied, which made everyone tensed about three suspicious people, as he sighed. "Guess my day-off has cancelled...temporary."

With Naruto had rolled his eye on the side for someone was watching them in the rooftops.

**==Scene Change==**

The two cloaked men were walking when they stopped as Kurenai and Asuma were in front of them.

"Aren't the two of you were new around here?" Asuma asked.

"It's been a while, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san." The shorter one said.

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" Asuma asked.

The person removed it's hat and unbuttoned one button of his cloak. Revealed a pair of Sharingan, and his face looked like Inabi, that shocking them.

"So...after so long in 4 years, still planning overthrown Konoha if your brother had stopped you for archived you Ambition. Now you 'dare' to show your face in this village, again..."

"Tenmaku...Uchiha!" Kurenai finished.

**(AN: Since this story will be reference and based on Doflamingo from One Piece? I watched about his past, since he is an arrogant brat and also asking his father to buy slaves. But he is liked the other Celestial Dragons.)**

"Don't forget about me now. Can I introduce myself?" The taller man said as he removed his hat revealing a blue-skinned man with shark-like gills and white eyes and blue hair.

"No need. You're Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven Swordsman of Kiri. Also an S-ranked missing nin just like Zabuza and Tenmaku here. And also I heard about you for plotting to overthrown the Water Daimyo and for being involved in number of assassinations that includes another country's Daimyo, You two are S-ranked missing nin in the bingo book. Just like Naruto." Kurenai said.

"The Dark Templar of Konoha, eh. I was wondering if I want to challenge him when I was on that restaurant." Kisame said. "And also you knew about me too, along with Zabuza as well. I heard he got return to Kiri after the late Yondaime Mizukage got assassinated."

"I guess we were bound to meet again in the near future. Now I have the task to take you on." Asuma said to Temaku with his eyes narrowed at him.

"My, my, they don't really like you do they Tenmaku?" Kisame comment.

"So Kakashi was suspicious about you two. Tenmaku, that takes a lot of balls to come back here after the crap you pulled. So tell me, what is your purpose for coming here?" Asuma asked.

"Nothing really, just felt homesick for some reason." Tenmaku answered with a smirk.

"Why you...!" Asuma growled.

"So, shall we get started, Tenmaku?" Kisame asked as he slammed his sword against the ground.

"Sure." Tenmaku replied. "We have a mission to do."

"Bring it on. Whatever it is, you're not going to succeed." Asuma said as he and Kurenai got into their stances. Armed with his Trench Knives.

"They're as good as dead." Kisame said with a grin. "I call dibs on the smoker."

"I only see two of you, so where is the third one?" Asuma asked. before he had not notice they're three of them. As Tenmaku or Kisame was about to answered, with Kisame grinned and Tenmaku remain silent...

**==Meanwhile==**

"Hmm, that's strange? Where did he go?" That was the third member of the group, he was wondered around the village, he acted like a childish. But...with secrecy. _'Still the same as I remember...soon...I will obtained the Kyuubi of what Minato-sensei had ruined everything.'_

"You know...its not polite to entered Konoha without a permission." Which made the strange man quickly turn to see Naruto, sitting at the Water tower.

"Woah! You scared me. Don't do that buddy." He said with a shocked for being a childish goofball. Since his mask is orange swirl with a hole on the mask.

_'He is using his childish persona for covered his true expression.'_ Naruto thought. So he entered his mind with Haki.

_'Minato-sensei's son, twin brother of the Yondaime's daughter, and also the bearer of the soul of the Kyuubi. According to Zetsu, he doesn't had its soul. Guess that means he is former Jinchuuriki after that means I had the right oppotunity to obtained her. but, how did he sneak up on me without being notice?'_ He thought, which made Naruto frowned about his expression.

"So...are for your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Tobi, Tobi is good boy!" Tobi introduced with his hand wave at him._ 'I want to see of how he's skilled.'_

As Naruto he stood and with a long cloth slipped in his left sleeve, until...

Tobi was shocked for seeing Naruto appeared besides him with his arm on his shoulder._'He's fast. Faster then the Yondaime.'_

Until Naruto toss the cloth at the side, he will using '**Sentan Hakuja** (Thousand-Coil White Snake)' and he whispered at him. "Let's find someplace elsewhere, so we don't want any cause of commotion."

As the cloths spun around them, then wrapped into a dome of wrapped cloth, then a started glow in a flash of light, in a minute it fades, that reveals to be it vanished to unknown location.

**==At the unknown location==**

As the flash of light appeared surrounds the open field, as then it fades, it reveal to be Naruto with his long cloth is still in his arm in his sleeve. With Naruto toss Tobi at the air with a comedy-like, and...

*Crash!*

He had his head struck in the ground. As Tobi tried to get his head out, then within few minutes and pop with his head about to get free. Causing Naruto sighed annoyance about this man was such a asshole.

"Whoa! What's up with you?!" Tobi asked him, which Naruto remain his calm expression._'He looks calm, so what was he up to.'_

"I know you and your comrades were here to obtained Naruko Namikaze for the hands of the Akatsuki. But I can't let you do that." Naruto said to Tobi.

_'So...he knew about us, as a S-rank Shinobi and a Jonin, since I never seen him with his expression was determent, even as the brother of the Jinchuuriki.'_ Tobi thought, and he swap his persona and said with a goody manner. "Yes, me and my friends were captured the Kyuubi, so I will became an official member of Akatsuki."

"Is that so..." Naruto stated, he think thought his mind to analyzed. _'He may have hide his true persona with his goofy persona, so you can't fooled me by using that personality to fooled anyone's emotion.'_

Then Naruto said to Tobi. "Then l would suggested to not let your guard down."

Toibi was 'contused', what he meant. "Eh...what are you-" With his eye widen shadowed on the hole, then he looked up to see another Naruto. _'He create a kage bunshin (shadow clone) in the air without formed a hand seal! How did-'_

"**Spirit of the Wolf: Sword!**" Naruto-clone dived his kick at him with his leg imbued with blue energy at him, that cause Tobi 'panicking', and he crazily waved his hands in defense.

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tobi quickly shouts at him with panic, but he was ignored, but too late, as Naruto hits him, then creates explosion from the hit, creates a dust cloud, until Naruto-clone back-slipped in the air, and landed in the ground and kneel down besides him.

With Naruto still remain calm. As he will waiting for his next game.

**==With Asuma and Kurenai==**

"Let's start things off!" Kisame said and then swung his sword at Asuma who blocked it with his chakra trench knives. Upon collision, the ground caved in under Asuma.

_'Dear kami, how strong is this guy?'_ Asuma thought as he struggled to push Kisame back. Asuma then rolled out of the way and headed for Kisame's right and swung his left arm but Kisame grabbed it and then tossed him away. Asuma got back up only to see Kisame dive straight for him sword first.

Asuma moved out of the way and Kisame's sword struck the ground and created a crater. Kisame then swung his sword again and this time lands on Asuma's shoulder.

"My sword, Samehada, doesn't cut, it shaves you to death!" Kisame said and then pulled his sword back, shaving off Asuma's shoulder.

"Took you long enough Kurenai." Asuma said as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"What the?" Kisame said as he suddenly found himself being sucked into the ground.

"I see, it's a genjutsu." Tenmaku said as he found himself trapped within a tree. Suddenly, Kurenai appeared above in the same tree with a kunai in her hand.

"This is it!" Kurenai said and swung her kunai only to find herself in the same position Itachi was while the latter was in front of her.

_'A reverse genjutsu?'_ Kurenai thought.

"Sorry, but genjutsu of that level are just too inefficient to work against me. Now die." Tenmaku said. He then grabbed a kunai and headed straight for Kurenai and swung his kunai in hopes of cutting her neck off, but she was able to free herself from the genjutsu by biting her lip and then ducked the attack.

But before she could get back up, He suddenly spun, to try and kick her. As she raised her hands to block, another figure appeared in front of her blocking the attack. She looked up, to see the Assassin figure of Mutsu, wearing his hood, straining against Tenmaku's kick.

"Who are you?" Tenmaku demanded with his eyes narrowed at him. Since while wearing a hood that prevents eye contacted.

"I knew something was up, from all the chakra I was felt." Satsuki's voice, as Mutsu faced against Tenmaku. He pushed him back, and drew his machete. Then the defect Uchiha turn to see Satsuki came out in the forest.

"Satsuki!" Kurenai said surprising.

"Fugaku's daughter. I should had known you be here." Tenmaku said.

"So, you're Tenmaku Uchiha, the man who planning to takeover Konoha by attempt to kill Fugaku-san, obtaining the Uchiha Head seat." Mutsu stated, before he asked. "Tell me, what drove you to such madness?"

Tenmaku would have responded, as Satsuki drawn her flintlock at the traitor, since her pistols were now modified like Naruto's and also the Mimie bullets. She with Mutsu with his Machete drawn.

"This is an unexpected surprised." Tenmaku stated, he looked at her interesting weapons. "But..."

"But this is as far as you go." A person said behind Tenmaku.

Kisame swung his sword multiple at Asuma who kept dodging them. Asuma then retaliated with a right hook that misses as Kisame dodged it but then a cut appeared on Kisame's left cheek.

_'Nani?'_ Kisame thought surprised.

"So, how do you like my chakra blades?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"You're got lucky." Kisame said and then jumped back and went through a couple of seals.

"**Suiton: Suikodan No Jutsu!** (Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique)!" Kisame and Kakashi both yelled at the same time and both techniques collided and nullified the other.

"He copied the same jutsu?" Kisame gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked Kakashi and the assassin brothers and sisters.

"I thought about leaving this to the both of you but I got worried and came here." Kakashi said.

"A Kage Bushin..." Kurenai said as he saw that there was two Kakashis.

"And he is not alone." A feminine voice, which they saw shockwave flew straight at Kisame, that made the shark humanoid jumped back, that attack hits the water causes to erupts that he turn to see Miya, landed besides Kakashi, with her katana drawn.

"Miya-san?" Kurenai muttered.

"And also when I bumped on my student Satsuki, and his brother Mutsu-san, and Miya-san and Natsu." Kakashi-clone added.

"Wow, that chick is good. So, thats 2 aganist 5, eh. Its unfair." Kisame comment about Miya's sword skills, as he notice at the distance to see Natsu had his bow and arrow ready to fire, and also the numbers they're facing. "Maybe I can challange you after that when I'll challange the Dark Templar."

"So talk. What is a rogue ninja like you doing here?" Kakashi to him behind Tenmaku asked with a kunai. "Is it, Naruko-chan, was it?"

"Kakashi Hatake...its not your business here." Tenmaku said as he turned his head to face the copy-nin.

"Well what a surprise. That eye of yours, you must be Hatake Kakashi the copy-ninja. No wonder you copied my jutsu since you possess the Sharingan like Tenmaku and that little heiress does." Kisame said chuckling.

"You can imagine my surprise. I go to check up on two low-life vagabonds at a tea house and they end up being none other than Tenmaku Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, the demon of Kirikagure." the Kakashi beside Asuma said.

"What about that, you know my name. I'm honored." Kisame said.

"And that bizarre sword of yours must be Samehada, the shark skin sword." Kakashi said and then pulled out a kunai.

"I'd love to cut you apart along with that chick snd those twebs." Kisame said as he pointed his sword toward Kakashi and Miya. Until Natsu was standing by.

"Now, now, Kisame. It's not fair to be this greedy, let me have some fun with him." Tenmaku smirked.

"S...sure." Kisame said and pulled back his sword, he added mentally._ 'This isn't like Itachi at all. Even in a situation like this, he wouldn't act this way or even smirk.'_

"Fun? Don't tell me you came here just to have some fun?" Kakashi beside Asuma asked before poofing away.

"Like I told these two before, I only came here because I felt homesick." Tenmaku said.

"Homesick? That's the sorriest excuse I've heard. I know you have a bigger purpose than this considering you're from Akatsuki." Kakashi growled.

"Akatsuki? Who the heck are they?" Kurenai asked.

"They're a group of nine s-class missing-nins that have joined in a collective group to perform numerous acts of assassination and other forms of violence and illegal activities." Kakashi explained.

"That's right, they also want the Hokage's daughter." Miya added, getting a nod from Kakashi.

"So you know about us, huh? You must have a pretty good informant." Kisame said. "And that purple haired chick was correct for capturing that little red girl."

"Well if you must know, we came here to provide a diversion while our other friend went to find his prey." Itachi said.

"Who's your friend?" Kakashi asked, he neglected to notice someone is missing. "You mean...one that with you two were in that restaurant while I was suspected while you three on the table."

"That's right, as long as-"

"That won't be necessary, Tenmaku." Satsuki cut him off. "I had Naruto-nii took care of him."

Which made Tenmaku and Kisame's eyes widen about how could that their comrade was 'Tobi'. Since he was compromised.

"...You want to know?" Satsuki conclude, then took out her Den Den Mushi (Transponder snail).

"What's gonna do with that snail?" Kisame asked, until Satsuki ignored and typed some frequency causes Tenmaku interests.

piru-piru-piru... piru-piru-piru... piru-piru-piru... piru-kacha!

_"Yeah?"_ Naruto's voice came through, which made Itachi's eyes widen in shocked, and Kisame freaked out about that was the voice of Naruto in that snail and also the eyes were shaped with blue eyes. What kind of snail that has Naruto's voice came in.

"Naruto-niisan, did you got him out?" Satsuki asked.

_"Oh yeah, I had him at outside of Konoha."_ Naruto replied, which causes the members of the Akatsuki about the blond took him outside. _"Well, anyway. Has 'they' arrived?"_

"Not yet, I was planning to call Itachi-niisan for reinforcements." Satsuki replied. Which made Tenmaku understand about that snail allows to call anyone, he can tell that was communication device.

_'So that snail is a communication device allows to contact anyone.'_ Tenmaku stated. _'Better stopped her from calling reinforcements. What if that group is with her had any of them.'_

_"I see...be sure to they'll get here in time."_ Naruto replied. _"Well...later!"_-kacha! with the snail closed its eyes.

**==With Naruto==**

As Naruto hang up with his Den Den Mushi, and place it in his pocket. And he called. "Are you just standing around like a nitwit! Get out in there!"

Now that smoke clears, it reveal to be 'Tobi' was unharmed, then dust himself out. "Man! You're harsh." Then before he thought something in his mind. _'That was that jutsu? I never seen it before?'_

"Maybe...you may want to capture her alive while your comrades distracted my now colleagues." Naruto said. "And even you're planning to escape if you want to resume your objective...aren't you...'Madara'?"

Which made 'Tobi' flinched for he had been discovered by the blond Assassin. _'Damn, he knew!'_

"...Or rather...Obito Uchiha?" Naruto added with a sarcasm, which causes his eye widen and startled more shocking in surprising about he knew.

_'And also he knew my name too, as well?!'_ Tobi/Obito exclaimed through his mind. Since he haven't heard his name been spoken for almost 18 years. Though, Obito composed himself and felt relief that his mask was able to hide his facial expression. He continued to stare at Naruto with his azure blue eyes, and also had a scar on his eight right with no whisker masks. Before he scan his chakra signature with his eye, turns out that he didn't had a demonic chakra as well.

_'So it is true about he didn't had the bijuu's soul. But who is the replacement?'_ Tobi/Obito thought. And he spoke in. "So, Zetsu was right about you didn't had the Kyuubi's soul. But who is the Kyuubi's replacement?"

"Can't say I can't tell you." Naruto replied. "After all, you were come back to finished of what you did over past 13 years, Obito."

Tobi/Obito was snarl about Naruto called his name in the second time and he said in statement. "It does not matter what you call me. I have no name, but I prefer to go by the name of Tobi. I come here to captured the Jinchuuriki that Zetsu informed about the soul and the chakra merged together. So I had Tenmaku and Kisame will distracted them, like I was careless about you were in our presence."

Naruto had reveal he knew everything but thought otherwise. Since he was told by his brother Ryu about those events. And he said to him, blankly. "I just wanted to know why you were assembling your own army."

Tobi smiled under his mask. And he said again with statement. "You're the threat for everything in the Uchiha Clan had change their hearts for refusing ME to overthrown Konoha from Fugaku's words. I can sense when one is lying to me and you child are lying to me... If I can abducted Satsuki, Itachi's sister and Fugaku's daughter by getting her Sharingan, before I rip it out from her eye socket."

"If you can try." Naruto said in a challenge tone. Then he moved his right arm in the side, until a his arm is imbued with Busoshoku, his arm was covered in black with shiny, which made Tobi curious.

_'What is that? Is some kind of Kekkai Genkai? If that wasn't sensei's had that, then what is?'_He wondered, as he said to Naruto with question. "Why is your arm turn black? Is some kind of Kekkai Genkai?"

"You don't want to know..." Naruto replied with a smirked. _'It would seems the influence of the apple did erased their part of the memories. Well...guess it better to get serious.'_

"Anyway..." Naruto disappeared with a blur, which causes Tobi's eyes widen, then...

*WHAM!*

Tobi felt a punch on his stomach, hard. Then send himself backwards then landed on the ground, as Tobi slowly sat up, with his elbow to support to sat and his other hand clenches his stomach from Naruto's punch.

_'That hurt, but what's going on here? I felt a punch and then before I use my ability to phase his attacks, but how could he able to punch me?'_ Tobi wondered, as he slowly stood up into his feet and stared at Naruto in the distance, until his black arm returns into his normal color. _'Even my Sharingan cannot followed his movements. Its just like Shusui when he uses a quick Shunshin no Jutsu (Body-Flicker).'_

"...I don't know how you can able to punch me. But what was that?!" Tobi exclaimed.

Naruto was silent then cocked his arm with a open palm and replied. "Like I said... You don't want to know."

He trust his palm and launch a paw shaped air cannon at him and until Tobi was hope about he will uss ability (it was Kamui), then he was hit by the attack, it was too fast to get him time to avoided it. Tobi then stumbled away and in serious pain as he fell on one knee.

"What...is it?" Tobi asked, then had wondered something on his mind. _'It wasn't a Hyuga's Hakke Kusho? But he wasn't a Hyuga.'_

Which made Naruto spoke answered, before he using Haki read his mind and spoke. "If you're wonder that was the Hakke kusho, one of the techniques of the Hyuga Clan and while I wasn't a Hyuga? But that was one of variant techniques, of the new arts...and I know what your were about think through your mind."

Which made Tobi's eyes widen about he was about to asked questions. _'How does he know? Did he read minds like a Yamanaka?'_

Naruto spoke with replied for his mental question. "That also wasn't a Yamanaka's mind walker ninjutsu."

Which made Tobi shocked again about Naruto did that again. So he decide to talk things out. "If that wasn't the Yamanaka's Mind Ninjutsu, then what is?"

"It was...the power of the Presence, fighting spirit and intimidation." Naruto declared, as he took out the Tengu no Tsurugi. Caues Tobi (aka Obito) seeing that blade.

"That was the nice blade. Hope I can take it from you." Tobi stated. "And what you mean 'power of Presence, fighting spirit and intimidation'?"

"Sorry, its my blade I forged it. And also I can't tell you." Naruto replied, declined. As he made a defensive stance. "This is the blade I slayed Orochimaru." Which made Tobi understand about that blade.

"So that's the sword that slayed Orochimaru." Tobi said. "No matter how you can try, but it wont do."

"If it is...but this blade can summon the Shinigami." Naruto replied, which made Tobi shocked.

_'SO THIS HOW DID OROCHIMARU DIED!? That means if I got stabbed by the blade itself, he will summon the Shinigami that the Shiki Fuin that the Yondaime Hokage sealed the soul and chakra within his children.'_ Tobi shouted in his mind, he Naruto will thrust the blade at him. He is a goner. As until both chains slide down into his sleeves, just like 13 years fought Minato.

"If you try to get me. But I will see to it." He said to Naruto.

"*Hmph!* As for wish!" Naruto said, as the blade glows in bright light, then he spit both his sword into two and swings twirling and made a dual stance, as the light fades, that surprises Tobi for seeing Naruto wielding two identical dual katanas, its handles is red and black. There is a cross hanging off it and the end. The blade has a jagged part on it. **(AN: Based on Saw Tooth Fantasy Samurai Sword.)**

_'Nani!'_ Tobi shocked.

As Naruto swing his swords to made a two handed defensive stance (Samanosuke's stance from Onimushi 3).

**==At the River==**

IT was intense battle, with Satsuki, Mutsu, Kakashi and Asuma fought Tenmaku and while Miya, Natsu and Kurenai fought Kisame. But until Kakashi was downed when he was using the Tsukiyomi, as Kisame was about to finish him off, until Gai's **Konoha Gōriki Senpū**((Tree) Leaf Strong Whirlwind) smashing Kisame with overwhelming strength.

Since then that Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai never learned about fought a Uchiha before, just like their late friend/classmate Obito. So Gai was the only shinobi did spar a Uchiha when comes fighting looked at their opponent's faces, but looked at their feet. So be sure to not to gain contact with their eyes.

Turns out that Satsuki was the only kunoichi had Sharingan without any uses. But until a flow of black feathers surrounds the assassins and Jonins. Causing Tenmaku had recognized those feathers.

"...Itachi...long time isn't it...?" Tenmaku muttered, until when Itachi appeared behind him, he felt a blade press against his neck.

"Been a while, Tenmaku..." Itachi replied with his Sharingan is flaring at him. "You will never accomplish your goal for what Madara had did during the village founding."

"I would like to stay chitchat to catch up..." Tenmaku stated, then he turn to his eyes reveal to be Mangekyou. "You better out of my way."

_'So...he achieve the Mangkyou...it was during when he was almost killed Shusui.'_ Itachi thought. And he said. "Is that so...Saatsuki!"

Which causes Satsuki whipped her out a blunderbuss-like pistol and pull the trigger and fires a flare, which causes Tenmaku and Kisame knowing that was signal them for their position.

But until they heard heavy footsteps, until which made Tenmaku and Kisame wasn't to see the Infantry Soldiers and 2 Slug Gunner appeared, as they raised their weapons pointed at them. While the few of them were cut their escape routes. They flanked in both sides in the coast roads.

"The Infantry Corp." Asuma muttered, since they're Naruto's forces, and new founded allies. Also since with Satsuki and Mutsu were COs for them under their command.

"Stand your position! Not let them escape!" Satsuki ordered, which the soldiers were standing by. Which made Tenmaku had not expecting for those new enemies armed with their strange weapons and also blocked their escape routes. As Satsuki turn to the Akatsuki members.

"Tenmaku Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki...! Surrender now, or we will kill you." Satsuki yelled them with serious.

Tenmaku and Kisame were completely outnumbered since their arsenals were completely way advanced, it will be a suicide to taking advantage. They saw the machine with a 6 barrel Vulcan aimed at him while the soldiers aimed at them.

"Kisame, we're retreating! We're completely outnumbered." Tenmaku exclaimed, as he drop a smoke bomb that creates a explode with a large pulp of smoke at the air, until Tenmaku and Kisame were able to escape, before the soldiers saw them and aimed their weapons and fires a volley of bullets at them.

"Damn, that little girl was serious!" Kisame comment.

"I know. We should had not know about those soldiers." Tenmaku replied. "We better get 'Tobt' out of there."

"Right." Kisame replied.

As the smoke clears, appeared that the two Akatsuki members were escaped as well. With Satsuki had her eagle vision mutation with Sharingan to see through the smoke when Tenmaku and Kisame were fled.

**==With Naruto==**

Within a intense battle between he and Tobi (aka Obito), since he was completely disadvantage and underestimated Naruto. Since when was about to get a scratch on him. Since the blond Assassin was completely unscratched.

With Tobi (Obito), he was completely overwhelmed and overpowered by Naruto that his strength and power were completely unmatched. But turns out that he wasn't able to copy Naruto's Animal spirit arts. Since its completely under his advantage.

As he was completely covered with bruises and cuts surrounding his attire, since the chains were completely cut out. Also that few scratches from the mask of his. Turns out since he was completely informed by Zetsu about Naruto's life. But turns out that if he thought about abducted him to be his pawn and prodigy.

Turns out that he was completely decline his decision to abducted him in the first place if he was weak to be a shinobi in the first place without anyone care and support. But turns out that Naruto already become a shinobi and something else...

Now Tobi stared at Naruto while in his stance, since he hold one of his sword in reverse grip in his left, while the right his straight back. Turns out that he was toying with him from the start? Since while Two Akatsuki members were distracted the jonins and since while attacking him with his chains that deflects and blocks by Naruto. And aslo kicked him in his side and stomach. Lets wait for Tobi realized it.

_'Damn it...! I was wrong for my decision to send Zetsu to abducted him in the place as one of my pawns.'_ Tobi/Obito thought it, also he was completely dumb careless about Naruto's mind reading Haki. _'Before he was able to touch me with that strange Kekkai Genkai or whatsoever?'_

Tobi saw Naruto had both of his dual katanas, one of the second from of Tengu no Tsurugi; the **Tensōba** (Heavenly Pair Edges). Its lightest as a feather and speed-type with a cutting power, and the power of the speed of light. Just like the Tengu Sword that cuts anything. And also the new information about his new forms capabilities will be reveal soon.

Now he place both swords together and the flash of light engulfs them, htne it fades it reveal be that those two were reverted into Tengu no Tsurugi. Then unseal his sheathed and sheathed the sword and seal it in the storage seal. Then he place his hands on his pockets.

"Damn you_!_" Tobi cursed him. But now he notice his expression is bored, but he finally realized. "So...you're TOYING with me! If I had Zetsu to had you under my thumb just like one of my pawns...so I would had you destroyed Konoha, instantly!"

"That's right... But its too late for you to attempt to kidnapped me along with you want to become your 'drone'... Too bad for you that I wasn't been treated and shunned by the village of Konoha like an outcast... As for now, since I can't hold back with my full strength." Naruto replied. Which made Tobi/Obito's eye widen about his capabilities.

_'Full strength!?'_ He thought in shocked. _'That it would mean...'_

As Naruto made a stance (of the Tornado-style spin release of the Crush Gear Turbo), causes Tobi wondered about his next move, until he saw his left leg is turn back (by Haki).

_'What's he up to?'_ Tobi (aka Obito) wondered. Until Naruto had spoke for his answer.

"Let's me show you about I can ride the wind." Naruto declared, causes Tobi tensed.

"'Ride the wind'? What are you talking about?" Tobi exclaimed.

"You'll see..." Naruto replied, and then he now preformed to spin himself, by first, second, third, forth and the fifth. Creating a rotating spin like a tornado, until which causes Tobi's eye widen for seeing he spinning preforming a miniature tornado surrounds him, until a gust of wind pushed him into it block the wind with one arm.

"What's with this wind from that brat within?" Tobi muttered, as his eye widen through a eye-hole of his mask to see silver feathers surrounds the tornado. "Feathers?"

Within a minutes for the tornado started to burst to nothing, causes Tobi wondered what just happen, but until he notice a silver feather fall down in the sky, which his eye flinch and looked up to see something that he didn't expecting...

He saw a giant silver spiritual eagle dived down towards Tobi's weaken stated with the feathers behind it, since he was unable to avoid the attack, but turns out the eagle never misses its prey. But turns out that until he saw the eagle engulfed with a flash of light, and also turned into a long shining sword; the double-edged blade is gold with red wing like marks and green diamond in the ridge center besides the hilt. As the hilt itself is wings of the eagle.

"A sword..." Tobi muttered with a shocking tone, until he saw he was surround of a shadow of giant sword hilt. "What is...!"

But Tobi tensed then he looked at the sky before seeing the shadow and then back to the sword in the air. As the sword itself burst in sparkle light that reveals to be Naruto with a flying kick dive down at Tobi in high speed, even Tobi tried to dodged it since his leg was coated with Haki and engulf with energy blade.

_'Damn, with my injures that I was weakening in this stated and even my chakra is drained, but I cannot to use my Kamui in time until he'll-'_ Tobi's thoughts was cut off by.

"I don't think so." That causes startled Tobi to turn to see another Naruto.

_'A Kage bunshin!'_ Tobi exclaimed in his mind. Then...

"**Bakudō #4. **Hainawa.**** (Crawling Rope)" Naruto called, then generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his hand that binds him and stop his movement.

"I can't move.." Tobi muttered try to strangled to get free. Seeing Naruto holding a energy rope on his hand like a lasso.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Naruto-clone said, as Tobi (Obito) sneer at him. "Considered a warning message of Naruto-oyabun (boss)..."

Which made Tobi raise his eye at him, for what the clone of the orignal meant. Until he saw the clone of Naruto whispered at him within the words he said, due his Sharingan read his lips for what the words he said.

As the Original prepared to struck him and exclaimed. "**Shining...Sword...BREAKER!**" That generate enormous amounts of energy sound that diving through the air faster than the speed of sound.

Now that kick almost hits Tobi, until...

*VVVVVVVBOOOOMMM~~~~~!*

Creates a largest explosion surrounds the area, as the trees were tear out into the ground from the force of shockwave, as the clouds that in the sky creating a giant hole from the result from the attack.

As the wind stops, until then Naruto was standing on the center of the big crater for the results of the attack. Then the blond assassin search for Tobi's remains until he sensing two signatures, and then he sense the third one, that means he's must've saved him from his fate.

Naruto jumped in the air and landed in the remains of the crater, as he turn to see someone was there. "So...you did survived. I was hoping when my clone did killed by you two were able to find us in this area, by saving yoiur comrade."

Turns out that Tenmaku and Kisame with Tobi within their arms, that since they manage to find him before they're retreating. They manage to save him in time when Tenmaku toss a kunai at Naruto's clone, making that the clone's info transfer back to the original.

"Well, can I asked you something...? Did you encountered my forces?" Naruto asked with a sly grinned with a mocking manner.

"OH SHUT UP GAKI!" Kisame angrily at Naruto with a tick mark on his head. As he calm down and said to him for meeting the young Dark Templar. He said with a sadistic smile. "So your must be the Dark Templar of Konoha of what the rumor was talking about, I'm honored to meet you in person...if would seems that you beat Zabuza in black and blue."

"The honor is mine, and also being a member of the 7 swordsman." Naruto replied.

"Kisame, we're retreating!" Tenmaku exclaimed. As Kisame turn to his partner and replied.

"Right!" He replied, before he turn to Tenmaku and then he turn back to Naruto. "I look forward to challenge you."

"Well, I looked forward to it with mere future." Naruto replied, declared. As he saw Tobi got up with his strength, that he got left and they're disappeared via vortex and also they're left undetected.

Naruto smirked at the spot were the Akatsuki members were left. And he declared. "You may want to capture all the bijuus withinany of the Jinchuuriki...but the challenge is on..."

**==Chapter Ended==**

* * *

**==Extra Scene - Before Chunin Exam Finals at Chapter 14-16==**

**==In unknown location - At nighttime==**

Naruto had arrived somewhere, wearing Desmond's Casual clothes. Since he cannot allow anyone gain attention about wearing something like that other then his Assassin attire, also its modern time too.

Since he was a rooftop of some sort of school? Since he took a looked at the sign of the entrance called 'Sakakino School', since its where the worst tragedy and depressed about when students; like male and female were had problems of their school life.

When Naruto dig up some information about a certain black-haired teenage boy about having problems. He who has unable or unwilling to choose among the women he comes cross, possibly because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and as a result not breaking things off with a girl.

Now Naruto notice a blue cellphone on the bench, since all thanks to Desmond about of how to used them. As he picked it up, flipped open and turn on its power, see if there is few batteries left about an hour(s) or minute(s). As he looked at the pictures and message from his friends and families in this phone.

As he blink his eyes with shocked at the picture he was seeing...a picture of at beautiful girl has dark purple eyes and that same color continues into her silky straight hair that floats down to her waist.

"So...I heard from one of them about this girl got absent, or rather left to this city by sea, when I talk to the Harbormaster about one of the yachts had depart into the sea, drifting, so you are alone...or was it that you had the 'head' of someone that close to you...you won't able to live for yourself for all those years." Naruto said, as he looked at the area of the this rooftop spot with fences. Then he flipped closed the cellphone.

He activate his Eagle sense to see of what has happen. Since he seen it everything. But now, that he will had two souls here for what has happen. As the scene ended, and Naruto unseal the Tengu no Tsurugi.

"...I will had you two gave a second chance...and gave you two a new life..." Naruto declared. Then swiftly thrust his sword at front of him. Until two souls manifested around the bench. As the two souls flew towards his sword, then it enters its blade.

Once he's done, and then he looked around to see someone is around.

Which made Naruto shook his head, he felt someone was watching.

"Huh!?" Then the blond turn to see a door of the school rooftop. "...Alright, I know you are here. Come one out!"

Turns out that the door is slowly opens, silently. That allows to someone to see it through. As someone can't hesitated to opens it up and stepped outside. It reveal to be a girl about 142cm, wearing a school uniform, black hair and red ribbon to tie her hair.

"Who are you?" She wondered/demanded, before she went to this spot after her friends were went missing? Can't tell what happened, and even she went to the same spot during lunchtimes. She notice a blue cellphone of someone when their friends.

But until someone came to the rooftop and also she was curious about someone was here. Even she saw him took out a katana, came out of nowhere and also something that appeared out in the area, since two strange blue orbs that appeared look like souls?

_'This girl reminded me of Konohamaru's friend and Hinata-san's sister, Hanabi.'_ Naruto thought, then he spoke in. "Am I Intruder or a Visitor?"

**(Scene Ended)**

**(AN: If anyone create a Crossover Story of Naruto &amp; School Days? Its about after Episode 12. There will be no Romance story, but a friendship Story, but be sure to PM me if somebody to create this story. As a Challenge one too.)**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Ended Complete**

**Date:** 10/13/2015/12:05pm - 10/13/2015/12:24pm

**Started on:** Tuesday, October 6, 2015 at 2:11am

**Well, that's that, the new chapter of Assassin's Creed: Maelstrom. Since now the Akatsuki is making their move. And while Naruto declared a challenge to the Akatsuki for capture them. Now the Assassins were making a Cooperation with the Jinchuuriki because of how they're treated by the villagers.**

**Naruto had able to learned a new technique of the Eagle Style. The Shining Sword Breaker. It was based on my favorite pre-teen anime. The Crush Gear Turbo. Since I did come up some moves that I inspired with. And also create my own fan-based techniques. I will updated the information for 'Shining Sword Breaker' later.**

**Now...please do not flame and bad comments about my new chapter. I took days to come up with, and also some a fine adjustments. So now that with my work for sure.**

**So once again, Godspeed, and review this chapter. B-) ✌**


End file.
